


Resident Evil: Phoenix

by Red_Hope



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alice Clones - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, G-Virus, T-Virus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 210,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: Immediately after the events of Resident Evil: Afterlife, Alice and Claire are faced with an attacked led by Umbrella's special agent Jill Valentine. After freeing Jill, Alice learns Angela Ashford's fate and is blamed for it by Jill. Alice is plagued by what happened to the young girl after the Raccoon City incident and vows to make it right again. But Alice fears her own inner demons until she finds faith from Claire Redfield.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer & Notice
> 
> Copyright: Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise, not me. 
> 
> Notices: This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Alice raced to the _Arcadia's_ rail and stared in horror at all the helicopters coming for them.

Claire quickly appeared at the older woman's side and started feverishly shaking her head. "It's Umbrella," she whispered.

Alice's mind was racing as she tried comprehending why Umbrella would send so many soldiers here. "They're after me." She suddenly pulled away but made it only two steps before Claire grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?" Claire's features were fiery with demand.

"I have to leave," Alice honestly answered. "They're after me."

Claire looked back at the wave of helicopters and murmured, "They're after all of us." She focused on Alice again. "We are their last lab rats." She stepped closer to the older woman and ordered, "You stay with us."

Alice nearly argued until her friend's commanding features made her still. She clenched her jaw and gazed past Claire to the black wave coming for them. "We can't win."

"Yes we can," came a stark voice from behind Alice.

Alice glanced over her shoulder and took in Chris's taller profile. She wanted to explain that their fate was sealed, and they'd soon be joining the extinction list. But when she looked at Claire again, she realized that failure was not an option for them. Alice straightened her back and held Claire's eyes with her own.

"Let's do this," Claire whispered. After Alice's nod, she released arms and turned to her frantic people. Claire started calling out orders to everybody, who were racing around the deck once they realized what would happen in moments.

But those moments were cut in half as the leading helicopter began firing on the bow of the Arcadia. Most the bullets bounced off, but a few hit their mark and cut humans down. It would become the quickest blood bath in years done by humans unto humans.

Alice was in action and racing towards the bow. She hollered at the others to get below deck and away from the fire power. But then Claire's cries lifted above all the chaos, and it made Alice's heart stop.

"K-Mart!" Claire yelled again. She was moving as fast as possible. Yet her legs were weights, and she couldn't protect her adopted sister. "K-Mart!"

Alice was far ahead of Claire and all her attention went to K-Mart, who was on the bow.

K-Mart was the last to move towards the stern when the firing began. She hollered and attempted moving through the crowd, but she was blocked behind everybody. She let out a cutting scream when two bullets tore into her right leg. She tumbled to the metal deck.

"K-Mart!" Alice yelled. She cursed her now slower body every since that goddamn Albert Wesker returned her to human. For the first time, Alice needed to be more than human because the price of not carrying the T-Virus meant K-Mart's innocent life.

Alice poured all her strength into her charge through the scared masses. Her adrenaline rush surged through her, and she jumped higher onto the upper deck.

K-Mart struggled to get to her feet, but she painfully cried out when her right leg shot hot fire up into her stomach. She whimpered and slumped down onto her hands and elbows. She fought it still but paused when she heard the bullets behind her ricocheting off the deck. "Oh, god please," she begged.

Alice broke through the people within seconds once she was on the upper deck. She spotted K-Mart only yards away but the rain of bullets was quickly closing in on the girl. Alice felt all her rage surge up when she looked at the helicopter shooting at K-Mart. She took two large steps as her right hand extended forward. Her eyes suddenly flared bright, glowing blue.

K-Mart curled up as the bullets reached her feet. She waited for the pain and actually welcomed death now. She'd be with her family again and see her friends soon. Peace would finally be real now. She inhaled one last time and prepared for the Afterlife that would be kinder than this world. But seconds past until K-Mart realized the bullets weren't shredding her body. She dared to look back and gawked at how the bullets were coming for her but bounced off something invisible above her.

Alice kept her right hand extended. She purposely walked towards the injured girl but all her energy and focus was on keeping the invisible shield around K-Mart. She paused a few steps in front of K-Mart. She glanced over to her left when another helicopter tried attacking from the side. She was amused with a smirk on her lips, and she extended her left hand in time. Her telekinesis shield flared to life and blocked those bullets.

K-Mart was awed by Alice's powers, and she rolled onto her back. She'd never seen something so amazing as the bullets slammed into an invisible wall and fell to the deck.

Claire had made it onto the deck behind Alice. She pulled up short once she realized what Alice was doing to protect K-Mart. "Oh my god," she whispered. She then jerked to life when Alice looked at her with illuminated blue eyes.

"Get her out of here," Alice sharply ordered. She noted Claire's lost features so she snapped, "Now, Claire!"

The human leader came out of her haze and rushed down to her sister. "Come on, kid." She scooped up the girl in a frantic manner.

"I'm not a kid anymore," K-Mart protested. She helped get up until Claire picked her up off the deck. She was amazed by Claire's display of strength, but she should have known better. She could only cling to her sister that carried her away.

"You'll always be a kid to me," Claire bantered back. She glanced at Alice, who was too focused on protecting them from the bullets. She hurried to the steps that'd get them to the lower deck. She felt K-Mart's weight already straining against her muscles. At the top of the steps, Claire couldn't help gazing back at her friend.

Alice detected the leader's fearful gaze so she hollered, "Go!"

Claire was scared for Alice and called, "What about you?" But some of her fear was dulled by the evil smile Alice shot her.

"I am better… now." Alice noted the helicopters stopped firing so she lowered her invisible shields. She imagined they were regrouping. "Go, Claire!" She needed her friend to go because Claire's safety was distracting her focused telekinesis.

Claire nodded then rushed down the twelve steps. She didn't have to go far when she was greeted by her brother, who took K-Mart from her. She stayed at Chris's and K-Mart's side on the frantic race to get inside the ship. She prayed they could find weapons below for the fight.

Chris went to the closest door and ducked into it. He needed to get K-Mart medical attention so he started hollering for help. He prayed somebody had medical knowledge.

Claire made it to the open door, but she looked back at her friend on the upper deck. She sucked in her breath when she realized that Alice somehow took control of the closest helicopter off the bow.

Alice gritted her teeth as she fought against the pilots. She took full control of the copter and sent it reeling towards the dark waters below. She released the copter once she was sure it would crash. Then her powers quickly honed in on the next copter. She took control of that one and forced it to fly into its nearest comrade. The explosive heat from the first helicopter's crash washed over Alice and further awakened her briefly disabled T-Virus.

Claire had a serious smirk at her friend's impressive powers. She then felt a tap on her shoulder so she twisted around and was greeted by a MP5 9mm submachine gun's black handle. Claire caught her brother's grin just before she took it from him.

"Thanks, bro," Claire whispered. She also collected a few magazines from him, which she stowed away in her pockets. "Is every able body getting armed?"

"To the teeth," Chris promised. He then shifted closer and peered through the opening. He slightly gawked at Alice's telekinetic powers. He'd never witnessed anything like it before. "What… is she?"

Claire returned her attention to the amazing scene playing out on the deck. She nearly chuckled when Alice forced two copters to collide in midair. "Our saving grace."

Alice sensed several helicopters coming at once, and she wasn't prepared to take them all. Plus she knew once the helicopters started unloading soldiers on the decks that any other airborne helicopters would hardly fire on their own men. Despite it was an impressive attack, Umbrella wasn't squandering their resources anymore.

Alice withdrew from her assault on the helicopters, turned on her boot heels, and made a running jump off the upper deck. She could feel the bullets chasing after her, but she was faster than the gunner's hand. Alice glanced at the wrecked YAK-52 airplane off to the left. An idea hit her, and she filled with evil delight. Alice beelined to the small aircraft.

The Umbrella helicopters' blades continued cutting through the air that left one's heart pounding in freakish rhythm. But the downpour of bullets suddenly ceased thanks to a single command. Now several helicopters started descending on the decks all over the _Arcadia_.

Alice latched onto the YAK-52's metal propeller, and she tore it off with little effort. She shifted the prop so that she held it by one end. She then glanced over her left shoulder at the helicopter that'd landed several yards away. She narrowed her eyes at the black soldiers pouring out from the now open door. Alice gave a low cry then took two wide steps and threw the prop towards the soldiers. Sharply her blue eyes flared brighter than the sun.

The airplane prop horizontally spun through the air as if it were being turned by an engine. It became louder and faster thanks to Alice's telekinesis encouraging it. The prop was hit by several bullets, but it wasn't phased and swiftly cut through the pool of humans like overgrown weeds.

Alice kept her left hand extended and guided the prop through the black mass. She then ordered the prop to return to her but not without slicing through a few more necks and heads. Alice prepared for the prop and easily caught the makeshift weapon in her hand. She shifted her bright eyes to the soldiers flowing down the steps from the upper deck. She prepared to throw the prop again at her new targets.

Claire counted at least six helicopters now on the deck. She estimated there had to be fifty or more soldiers per helicopter. She couldn't allow Alice to handle it alone anymore nor keep all the fun to herself. Claire hollered orders to her armed people, who began to mobilize from their hidden spots in the ship.

Claire kicked the metal door open and ran outside with her submachine gun at the ready. It only took her two heartbeats before she opened fire on the Umbrella soldiers. She had a brief glimpse of Alice before the swarm concealed the lone fighter.

Alice was using her kukri as she attacked the soldiers after throwing the propeller at two helicopters still in the air. She was swift and merciless as she fought the soldiers. She didn't have time to waste with toying with them. There were too many innocent lives at stake on the ship. In the background, she heard the new wave of gunshots when the survivors appeared from their hiding spots.

But on the upper deck, a helicopter hovered just ten feet over the bow and soldiers started jumping onto the deck. However, the constant streak of black was broke by purple and blond then the helicopter took off.

Alice had caught a brief glimpse of the unique figure that'd exited the aircraft at the bow. Then her senses were on high alert, and her blood wildly stirred to the point that Alice couldn't ignore it. She had to know what'd energized the T-Virus in her blood.

On the bow, Jill Valentine, an Umbrella agent, barked orders at the soldiers. She wanted the _Arcadia_ under control as quickly as possible. She wasn't pleased by what'd happened already. There couldn't be defeat, especially here. She'd made her promises and swore her soul to this mission. The stakes were stacked high against her.

Jill scanned about the _Arcadia's_ upper deck until she discovered what she knew would make this go smoother. She allowed the officers to handle the battle on the deck. But her mission required her to go below deck. Jill finally honed in on the hatch, hurried to it, and latched onto the handle. With superior strength, Jill tore the entire lid off and didn't hesitate to jump into the black hole.

Once meeting the bottom, Jill freed her flashlight from her waist and switched it on. Despite she could see fairly well in the dark, it was pitch black and no light was nearby. She mentally recalled the map of the ship's interior and carefully started journeying through the _Arcadia_.

Finally upon heavy doors under low light, Jill inwardly grew excited, and a dark smile spread across her pale lips. She approached the door, which sensed her and started drawing open. Jill slipped through the opening then hurried through the white holding bay that'd been used to lock down human survivors. She only slowed when she approached another set of closed doors at the other end of the bay. Jill briefly studied the blood stain that led into the next bay.

The Umbrella agent narrowed her eyes but carefully approached the door after freeing her Glock. She carefully entered the quiet bay, but she took into account all the gore in the bay. She inhaled the distinct stench of undead, and her eyes were drawn to the closest Cerberus. She disliked those disgusting monstrosities, yet she was willed forward into the bay.

Briefly, Jill noted the V-22 Osprey helicopter off to the left. There was one missing, and she knew what'd happened to it. Jill set her bitter thoughts aside and neared the white throne only yards away. She went behind it then knelt down and lightly touched the throne's lower back until she found it. She heard a low whoosh and a small keypad slid out for her.

Jill rehooked her flashlight and traded her Glock to her left hand. Her fingertips then glided across the keypad until the code was accepted by the system. She grinned when the drawer underneath slid out for her. With haste, she freed the white case from the drawer, set it down, and quickly looked in it. As the lid lifted away, Jill's eyes reflected the bright green from inside the case.

"Perfect," she murmured. She shut the box, but a voice behind her caught her off guard.

"It is beautiful."

Jill was shocked because she'd never detected the stranger's arrival in the bay. She jumped up with the case in her right hand and the Glock aimed at her enemy. But she smirked when her old friend was now the shocked one

"Jill," Alice whispered in awe. She lowered her blades until she spotted the red device latched onto Jill's chest.

The Umbrella agent didn't falter now and pulled back on the trigger.

Alice took the bullet in her right shoulder. She fell to the ground and gave a low cry that shifted into a growl. She started getting up until the Glock's barrel was pointed in her face.

"How have you been, Alice?" Jill canted her head and finally felt as one with her body. This was the moment that Jill had imagined when she was trapped in three white walls and behind clear glass. For the first time, she surrendered to her body's rule.

"Jill… don't do this," Alice softly tried. She released one of her blades but kept the other kukri tightly in her left hand. "I can help you."

Jill actually laughed, for the first time in years, but it was dark and lifeless. "I think you did enough for me."

Alice nearly shivered from foreign memories. She banished away those dark thoughts and focused on the present, especially the case in Jill's hand. "I couldn't control myself then." She glanced at the device on Jill's chest and peered up with hooded eyes. "Just like you can't stop yourself now." She just needed to keep Jill occupied while her telekinesis worked on the Glock.

Jill Valentine had a dark smile that reached into her cold heart. She leaned in slightly closer and whispered, "I will not regret when I pull this trigger."

Alice dipped her head at hearing those words. She had to accept what'd happened years ago after Raccoon City.

Jill enjoyed Alice's guilt, but it wasn't enough either. She instead extended the handgun forward and pressed the cold steel against her enemy's chin. She slowly lifted Alice's chin until she had icy blue eyes on her again. Jill couldn't help her deep laugh at Alice's forlorn expression. She pointed the barrel under Alice's chin so that the bullet would pierce Alice's brain.

"I was sent to terminator Project Alice. And I promise I will send your pesky friends behind you." Jill leaned in even closer and whispered, "Just as you did for me."

Alice saw Claire's face flash before her followed by K-Mart's young features. She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes because her telekinesis flared to life. "No," she snarled and her eyes flew open to reveal how they glowed dangerously.

Jill growled upon seeing the threat so she leaned back and pulled the trigger in a rush. She heard a weak click but nothing shot out from the barrel. "No!" she yelled. She felt a painful grip on her right wrist, and she was lifted off the ground.

Alice had Jill over her head and gave a battle cry when she threw the lanky blond over the white throne. She happily watched as the white case went soaring free from Jill's weakened grip. Alice dropped her blade near her other one, took two steps back then ran forward and jumped over the throne. She caught the case then landed neatly in front of the throne. She remained knelt down with the case in her right hand.

Jill collided harshly with the floor and nearly rolled into a dead Cerberus. She popped up onto her feet and tossed the broken Glock. She yanked out a new weapon and took aim at Alice. She didn't hesitate to fire at the enemy.

Alice was fast and did several jumps out of the way until she landed on the arms of the throne. She noted how Jill stopped and stared at her. Alice was still in a knelt position on the throne, and she sensed Jill was about to do another shooting frenzy so she raised the case in front of her. Alice clicked her tongue a few times at Jill and wagged her index finger too.

Jill lowered her gun and glowered at the other woman for using the case as hostage. "You bitch."

Alice smirked at the compliment and sleekly slid off the throne arms like a cat. She stepped aside and raised the case up. "It's all yours." She lowered the case onto the throne's seat and slowly released the handle, which went clink when it hit the case. She sharply twisted her head towards Jill with her blue eyes on fire. "If you can win it."

Jill gave an angry cry then began firing on Alice again.

Alice was prepared and blocked all the bullets with her invisible shield. She wasn't afraid and calmly started nearing the Umbrella agent.

Jill growled and tossed her gun now that it was empty. She didn't bother going for another weapon and attempted the conventional way. She kicked at Alice, who ducked under her attack. She leapt forward and attacked her enemy.

Alice parried all of Jill's attacks. She thoroughly enjoyed the hand-to-hand combat with Jill. Her body was wired by the T-Virus's rebirth in her system. She was exhilarated and fed on the excitement from the battle with Jill. Alice became slightly concerned and stepped back once so it'd force her to clear her head. It cost her though because Jill's next punch landed under her chin. The force behind Jill's punch sent Alice on her back, and the air was knocked from her lungs. She hadn't expected such power from the controlled human.

Jill didn't slow down and kicked Project Alice in the gut with all her strength. She delighted when Project Alice was launched across the room and slammed into the opposite wall. She narrowed her eyes at the unconscious project slumped against the wall.

Jill Valentine decided not to waste time and hurried back to the case. She tore it open and retrieved a loaded syringe. She hastened over to Project Alice, who was softly moaning. Jill brought the needle to the project's exposed arm and started driving it under tan skin.

Alice let out a low growl after her eyes flew open. She latched onto Jill's wrist with both hands and halted the needle's descent into her muscle. She was amazed by Jill's superhuman strength that matched her own.

"You wish to… to be… human," Jill hissed. "I just want to help you," she darkly mocked.

Alice fearfully stared at the green liquid gently splashing inside the needle's tube. She peered up at Jill's dark face and knew there wasn't any reasoning with the controlled human. "No," she hotly whispered. She shook her head because being human meant she couldn't protect her friends.

Jill grinned as the needle sunk a bit lower. "Let me help you, Project Alice."

Alice ignored the sarcastic offer and grew for more determined than before. She glanced at the red device on Jill's chest and realized she had another option. She freed her right hand from Jill's wrist and tried for thedevice.

Jill was ready and quickly grabbed Alice's wrist. She halted Alice's attempt to rip the device from her chest.

Alice was breathing hard and struggling against Jill's strength. She watched as her fingertips scraped over the device's red glass, but it was too far. She then looked at the anti-virus in the tube that would rob her of her abilities, again. She couldn't allow it to happen, and it incited her rage.

Jill tried pressing down on Alice, but it was incredibly difficult. Then a hissing sound caught her ear, and she looked at the needle. Jill was surprised at seeing the anti-virus fizzling inside the tube. Then she realized the needle was becoming extremely hot against her skin. She screamed when the scorching needle started melting the skin in her palm, but she wouldn't release it.

Alice echoed the scream as her right hand moved forward. Her fingertips slipped over the device's face and gradually her palm started to press into it.

Jill continued crying out against the pain to her right hand. She then noticed how Alice's right wrist was slipping through her hand. She looked down and saw Alice's hand wrapped around her mind control device.

Alice finally had her hand on the red device and suddenly she felt electric current coursing through her body. Briefly she realized that Jill's control device had an electrocution feature to kill any human. But Alice was more than human, and she didn't release the device despite the electrocution ripped through her body and caused raw agony.

"You will… kill us both!" Jill yelled at Project Alice. She felt the current carrying through Alice and into her now. Her painful cry mixed with Alice's but even louder.

Alice didn't care and instead started pulling the device off the human. She fought against Jill's hold and weakly grinned as the device's tubes started extracting from Jill's chest.

Jill felt her mind become fuzzy. She released the searing needle, and her left hand slipped from Alice's wrist once the device's last tube was drawn out. She swayed briefly as her scream died on her lips then her eyes lifted upwards to the whiteness. Jill gasped then slowly toppled to her left in a lifeless heap.

Alice dropped the now deactivated device then weakly looked at the needle still sticking out of her left arm. She reached over with a shaking hand, latched onto the hot needle, and ripped it out. Alice's head continued rolling but she managed a decent toss and watched the needle's brief flight before it crashed and broke on the floor. Alice's blurry eyes lowered to Jill Valentine for a second. She took a last breath and collapsed to her left. Smoke started rising off Alice's seared body and mixed with the dead Ceberi.

On the throne, the open case remained giving off a bright green aura. There was nobody to appreciate its beauty and perfection.

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

Alice fought against her body as her index finger twitched against the trigger. Her gun was perfectly lined up with the girl's chest where she could hear a heartbeat.

" _Kill her_ ," a man's voice ordered in Alice's head.

Alice gritted her teeth and desperately fought against the forced order. She could see the black abyss in front of her, and she could not stop herself from falling into it. The goddamn chip was frying against her brain.

"Alice," Angela Ashford pleaded weakly. She gazed up at her hero, but she could only see the dark hole of the gun's barrel pointed in front of her. "Ple-please fight it," she whispered. But she realized her future. Tears were trailing down her smudged cheeks.

Alice felt the sweat roll down her temple thanks to the burning heat in her head. She thought she could make herself pass out, yet the T-Virus was incredibly resilient.

" _Do it now!_ " the man snapped.

Alice struggled against her index finger, which was drawing back against the trigger. "Oh god no," she gasped once she knew there was nothing she could do. "I'm sorry," she rasped as a few tears started down her face then her trigger finger finished its job.

Angela shut her eyes and sincerely murmured, "I love-" Her last word was killed by the bullet's explosion. The bullet sunk into Angie's heart and sent her down to her knees. She didn't die handicapped, but instead died much too young at the hands of what her father had accidently created in a lab.

Alice lowered her smoking gun, turned on her boots, and purposefully marched out of the room. She didn't give the dead girl another glance despite her tears freely fell for the girl.

" _I am so proud of you, Project Alice_ ," Dr. Isaacs complimented. He then darkly and proudly added, " _Now, come home to me._ " His voice slowly faded away, but kept repeating, " _Come home_."

"No!" Alice furiously yelled. All her rage for Dr. Isaacs and Umbrella sent Alice flying from the abyss she'd started falling into once the chip was activated. Alice flew higher and higher until she reached the bright white clouds and crisp blue sky. Her scream echoed and carried over the world for all to hear.

"Wake up, Alice!" There were soft hands against her searing body. "Wake up!"

Alice sucked in the warm air as her body shot up in response from the nightmare. On instinct, she grabbed the stranger's arms and nearly reacted poorly until she recognized Claire Redfield's beautiful face.

"Stop," Claire sharply ordered. She was tense thanks to Alice's extremely firm grip on her forearms. She feared that Alice would accidently hurt her. "It's okay." She felt Alice's hands loosen on her arms. "You're safe, Alice." Claire tried calming her own heart, especially because of what the nightmare had subconsciously caused Alice to do. "It's just us here," she assured. She stared at Alice's angry features and those bright, fiery blue eyes before her.

Alice let out a shaky breath, but she still held onto Claire's arms. She found it anchored her to hold onto Claire's solid arms. Yet her eyes had yet to calm down.

Claire stole a quick glance off to her left. She noted her left foot still didn't touch the floor from off the side of the bed. She estimated that the bed was hovering three to four inches off the bed because of Alice's telekinesis. She peered across to Alice, who hadn't fully let go of the nightmare.

"It was just a bad dream," Claire informed her friend.

Alice bowed her head and felt a wave of rare emotions flood her. "I… killed her." She gritted her teeth and started shaking her head. She gripped Claire's arm a bit harder again.

Claire wasn't sure what the older woman was talking about, but she didn't ignore it either. She swallowed hard and whispered, "It was just a dream." She watched Alice's hands finally slide off her arms and fall limply onto the messy bedsheets.

"No… it was… real." Alice slowly lifted her head. Her usually well hidden emotions were so obvious and open now.

Claire's heart dropped at the pain in Alice's now soft green eyes. She felt her boot's sole press into the floor, and she realized Alice had lowered the bed to the floor again. Claire didn't comment on it and stayed focused on what was upsetting her friend.

"I murdered her," Alice hotly told. She clenched her hands into fists.

Claire quickly cupped her friend's cheeks and leaned in closer. "You're not a murderer," she argued. She found Alice's doubtful expression on her. "I know murderers." She ran her thumb across Alice's soft cheek. "You're nothing like them."

Alice held her friend's gaze and saw how Claire believed in her. She flexed her jaw a few times, but she felt a tear roll down her face. She looked off to the right and finally took in her surroundings, which appeared to be quaint quarters.

Claire wiped away the tear and sensed that her friend didn't wish to continue the conversation, right now. She lowered her hands to the small space between them. She hoped some of the tightness in her chest would settle soon.

Alice recalled what'd last happened to her. She came to the present better and quickly asked, "What happened?"

Claire saw that her friend was back to business so she took it in stride. Later she planned to approach Alice's nightmare again. "Umbrella fled after we took out a few hundred soldiers."

"How many were…"

Claire was softened by Alice's concern for the survivors. "Eighty-three died."

Alice glanced at the brief color on her wrist from the special bracelet that she still wore since it was made for her. She hastily asked, "K-Mart?"

Claire sadly smiled and promised, "She's fine, Alice… thanks to you." She was truly grateful for what Alice had done for K-Mart. "It's just going to take a little for her to get back to speed."

"Probably not too long," Alice weakly joked.

Claire's smile grew then she lost it because Alice became somber.

"What's happened to the woman I fought?" Alice now recalled that Jill's heart had ceased after she'd ripped the red control device from Jill's chest. "She's de-"

"She's fine," Claire cut off. She saw how Alice was surprised so she repeated, "Jill is fine." She couldn't hide her own relief.

Alice furrowed her eyebrows and quietly asked, "You know her?"

Claire opened and closed her mouth a few times then confessed, "She was S.T.A.R.S. operative…" She faltered but tried explaining, "She went with my brother to the Academy then they became partners after they graduated."

Alice lifted her chin slightly once she put the pieces together.

Claire brushed back a red lock behind her right air. "Jill hasn't regained her memory yet." She shook her head twice. "She's been in and out of consciousness… we didn't think she'd make it at first."

"But she's stable?" Alice checked. After Claire's nod, she looked away and studied the wood floor under the dim light. She let out a breath after a green vile flashed in her mind. "The anti-virus-"

"Safely locked away," Claire swore. She studied her friend's worried expression. "Only I know where it's located right now."

Alice let out a deep breath and nodded. She fully trusted that Claire would keep it hidden and locked up from the world unless it was necessary. She thought back to Jill and softly mentioned, "She has the T-Virus in her."

Claire became alarmed at such news and instantly feared for her people. She couldn't let anybody become exposed to the virus, but she first asked, "Like you?"

Alice considered what she knew and also felt when she was near Jill. She shook her head and whispered, "Not like me." She sensed the human leader's serious worry. "She's not contagious though."

"How can you be sure?" Claire did trust Alice's instincts, but she needed to be assured it was true.

"I know what contagious smells like," Alice coolly informed. "I know what it feels like." She shook her head and stated, "Jill is not."

Claire licked her dry lips then nodded once. "Alright." She did have Jill under observation and guard in case something went ugly. She wasn't foolish to think that Jill Valentine was still her friend. As far as Claire was concerned, Jill was her foe.

"She had on one of those mind control devices," Claire brought up. "Like mine."

"Yes." Alice sighed and explained, "But hers was nastier." She caught Claire's perfectly arched eyebrow. "It electrocutes whoever tries to remove it."

"Charming," Claire muttered. She shook her head once then switched topics. "Are you hungry at all?"

Alice took inventory of her body, which felt fairly decent despite the fight with Jill. But a deep wrinkle started in her brow. "How long have I been out?"

"Just over two days." Claire canted her head and saw how that bothered her friend. "You were pretty… banged up from the fight." She didn't wish to retell how she'd found Alice burned and seared with second and third degree burns. Claire can still smell the raw, burning flesh that surrounded Alice's body after she'd come into the bay. She wasn't positive that Alice was alive until she came closer and found a half decent exposed spot on Alice's neck that wasn't sticky. Claire was thanking God when she felt Alice's weak pulse against her fingertips.

"Nothing new there," Alice sarcastically muttered.

The human leader bit her bottom lip and mentioned, "You heal quickly." She was impressed by how Alice healed within hours. In less than twenty-four hours, all of Alice's burns were just about gone. Claire imagined that Alice had plenty of internal damage that required a bit longer.

"I know." Alice let out a breath.

"I thought…"

Alice peered up from the small space between them. She waited for Claire to finish her sentence.

Claire recalled what Alice had told her one night when they were trapped in the prison. "I thought you said Wesker made you human again."

"I thought so too." Alice played with her dark hair for a beat. "It was only temporary… maybe not strong enough." She wasn't totally sure. "I'm not a scientist… I don't know."

"Well…" Claire placed her right hand over Alice's now healed hand. "I'm glad you're back." She smiled at Alice's shock. "You saved a lot of lives." She squeezed Alice's hand then just as quickly let go. She stood up from the bed and padded over to the open, dark mouth to another room. "So you didn't say if you were hungry or not?" She flicked on a switch in the next room and revealed a bathroom.

Alice considered her friend's question. "I am." She probably needed the nutrition after her body had done so much work healing. "But I think I rather clean up first."

"Mmmm." Claire had slipped into the head with the door nearly shut. "Give me a second." She shut the door.

Alice pushed away the covers and was greeted by cool air. She tempted fate by standing up and was pleased by how decent she did feel after everything. She stretched some but quickly regretted it when sore spots argued at her. "Oh yeah," she muttered, "Not a hundred percent."

Claire appeared from the head but left the light on. "So I think…" She started across the quarters to a small wood dresser that was bolted to the floor. "I will go get you some dinner."

Now Alice knew what time of day it was most likely. She trained her eyes on the human leader and waited to hear more. She long ago decided only Claire Redfield could tell her what to do, and Alice liked it.

Claire lifted a ball cap that was resting on the dresser. "And you can take a shower." She indicated the washroom. She grinned as she carefully curled the cap's brim under her linked fingers and palms. "I have hot water onboard."

Alice couldn't hide her smirk because she knew that Claire was proud of the hot water that the prison didn't offer them days ago.

Claire slid on her ball cap, pulled the brim over her face, and she grabbed her handgun from the dresser too. She shoved it into the back of her jeans' waistband during her short trek to the quarter's front door. "Be back shortly."

Alice watched her friend quietly leave the quarters. A small smile tugged at the corner of Alice's lips. She decided to take Claire's order and get a hot shower. It was heaven too. She hadn't had one since her time in Umbrella's underground facility in Nevada.

Alice was nearly finished her shower when she heard a gentle knock on the bathroom's door. She detected it was Claire.

"I'm going to put some clean clothes on the sink for you." Claire carefully placed them. "I've got your dinner when you're ready." She quickly escaped the humid confines of the head and went back into the quarters.

Alice emerged shortly after and wearing the casual flannel pants and black tank top that Claire had provided her with. She covered her lower stomach when it growled from the smell of food.

Claire had placed the plate on the round table on the opposite side of the room. She was seated in one chair and waited for Alice there.

Alice joined her friend and was surprised by the food selection. "Christ…" She looked up from the hot dish. "Where the Hell did this come from?"

Claire chuckled and replied, "Umbrella's supplies on the ship." She held out her hand to the grilled chicken, broccoli, and cheesy noodles. "Don't let it go to waste."

Alice took the fork after grabbing the napkin. "Damn greedy SOBs," she muttered while she cut up the chicken.

Claire crinkled her nose and whispered, "And the pigs go hungry."

Alice huffed and shook her head. She couldn't wait for the pig to go hungry so it could be slaughtered next. She finished cutting the chicken into perfect bite size morsels. Now she started eating because she couldn't hold back any longer.

"You know…" Claire leaned back in her chair and was rather relaxed. "I still don't know your last name." She reached up and removed her hat so that she had better manners. She set the worn ball cap off to the side of the table.

Alice chuckled and flashed a grin at her friend. "I suppose not." Her grin grew as she set her fork into the noodles.

Claire softly hummed and argued, "You'd think I'd know the woman's full name after she's saved me several times."

Alice couldn't help a laugh this time. She shook her head and mirrored Claire's smile. "Does it really matter?"

Claire seriously considered the question and replied, "No." She folded her arms but still kept her smile. "I know you with or without your name."

Alice's smile faltered briefly, but she held it in place. She then nodded and softly revealed, "Alice Casey Abernathy."

Claire had a warmer smile at finally knowing Alice's full name. "Well, Alice Casey Abernathy…" She freed her arms. "Thank you for saving my ass multiple times."

Alice chuckled and cut up a large piece of broccoli. "You've protected my backside several times too." She recalled both in the shower at the prison as well as when they fought Wesker in the helicopter bay. "Thank you for everything."

Claire grinned and informed, "That's what friends do."

Alice stilled at those honest words that made Alice feel guilty too. She knew it was an honest sentiment from her friend so she smiled back. She couldn't say anything though and instead ate her meal.

Claire noticed how Alice's smile didn't quite make the grade, but she didn't question it. She could tell her words hit a sore spot as much as meant something to Alice. She suspected it had something to do with Alice's earlier nightmare.

After a quiet minute, Claire brought up Alice's reawaken powers and mentioned, "You seem stronger than last time." She recalled how Alice had passed out after using the fire canon on the infected crows. "A lot stronger," she whispered.

Alice was nearly finished her meal, but she hesitated and looked over at her friend. She judged whether or not Claire was unsettled by such news. She concluded that Claire was merely intrigued by it. Alice felt at ease now and finished her dinner.

"Maybe Wesker's anti-virus encouraged the T-Virus in your system," Claire summarized.

Alice silently thought about it while she ate her last piece of broccoli. "Most likely." She wondered if it was possible for her to ever be human again. She knew before that her powers were developing, but Wesker's serum had merely sped up the process.

Claire softly sighed and straightened up from the chair. She saw that Alice was done her meal and putting the dirty flatware on the plate. She grabbed her friend's wrist and found green eyes locked on her. "I think it's a gift."

Alice hadn't heard it put that way. She started shaking her head and tried withdrawing her hand, but Claire had her. "It's a curse, Claire… I'm just trying to put it to good use unlike Umbrella."

Claire grinned and whispered, "That's why it is a gift." She released Alice and added, "You were chosen." She stood up, took the plate, and decided to put it on the dresser so it'd remind her tomorrow.

Alice stared at the human's back and silently admired Claire's devotion to their friendship. She let out a low breath after it hit her that leaving Claire this time would be hard, very hard.

Claire returned to the table and collected her ball cap. "Come on, old girl."

Alice slowly stood up and easily towered over her friend by a few inches. She smirked and corrected, "That's old mule."

Claire chuckled and swatted her friend in the stomach. "I stand corrected." She turned and went to the dresser that held a few pieces of clothing for her and also Alice. She carefully placed her ball cap on the dresser in its new home. She affectionately ran her fingers over the dirty, worn brim.

Alice curiously watched her friend. She studied the ball cap, which once was white but now somewhat grey thanks to age. She noted the iconic Nike swoosh stitched on the front in a soft pink. It was as feminine as a ball cap could be for a woman. Alice didn't comment and instead went to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

Claire took off her freshly cleaned red vest. She was gentle with all her clothes because they weren't easily replaceable like they could be once upon a time. She was stripped down to her jeans, white tank top, and bare feet. She took over the head once Alice came out.

Alice was resting on her back in the comfortable bed. She let out a deep breath and appreciated being in such comfort after years of traveling. But eventually her thoughts shifted to Jill Valentine, who was detained somewhere on the _Arcadia_. She planned to get answers once Jill's memory returned to her. She recalled it'd taken a solid week for Claire to recover all of hers.

Claire appeared from the bathroom with her sleepwear on and her clothes in her left hand. She tucked her clothes away then went around the bed. She switched off the lamp that protruded from the wall next to the bed.

"Is this the captain's quarters?" Alice inquired.

Claire was climbing into bed. "Yes." She nearly let out a moan after feeling the wonderful bed. She loved simple pleasures such as a clean bed.

"I'm surprised you don't have K-Mart staying with you," Alice commented.

Claire shrugged and shut her eyes. "She's a teenager… you know how they are." She could imagine the grin that was on Alice's face. "They don't want their big sister hanging around them."

"I suppose not," Alice murmured.

"Besides…" Claire turned her head and studied Alice's profile. "I wanted to keep an eye on you."

Alice stayed quiet as she considered her friend's care for her. She knew that Claire's dedication to her was concrete and quickly becoming the foundation to their relationship.

"By the way," Claire started. She turned on her side so that she faced the older woman. "No more heroics for the next couple of days." She closed her eyes as a yawn came over her. "I think the other… day was enough for awhile."

Alice had a grin and lightly teased, "Yes, my queen."

Claire groaned and now turned onto her stomach. "Go to sleep." She hugged her soft pillow and felt sleep coming for her.

Alice chuckled at Claire then shut her eyes. For once, she could feel safe where she was laying her head down. It'd been more years then she could count since she'd had that feeling. Alice didn't take long to doze off since her body was still healing from the fight.

After the sun came over the eastern horizon, Alice woke up and started silently moving through the quarters. She felt much better than last night. The only minor ache she felt was in her left arm from both the burning needle and gunshot wound. She hadn't noticed any marks left behind by the bullet. But a faint dullness still lingered there.

"I am getting old," Alice muttered to herself. She was in the head and finished washing her face. She patted her face down with a clean towel then studied her own features in the mirror. She was amazed though how her body didn't show any age. She was still twenty-five physically from when the virus bonded with her DNA. But she was now approaching her thirty-first birthday soon.

Alice put away her thoughts and slipped out of the bathroom. She saw Claire still asleep so she didn't bother her friend. She instead went to the dresser where she'd found new clothes earlier. Alice had changed into jeans and put on a clean black tank top that was form fitting. She'd tucked in the tank top and now put on a black leather belt.

Alice considered her options on weapons that were on the dresser. Earlier she'd found her pair of kukri hanging near the door, but she grew concerned about carrying them. She finally settled on taking one kukri and two handguns. She was able to separate the sheaths and hooked the weapon to her left hip.

After sitting at the table, Alice started putting on her boots. She planned to do some dirty work this morning before having breakfast. She didn't usually eat much, but she could feel her desire to eat lately. She chalked it up to the healing her body was going through.

Alice yanked her jeans back over the boots after lacing them. She got up and approached Claire's side of the bed and carefully sat down.

"Hey," Alice softly called to her friend.

Claire had her back to Alice, but she woke up slowly after her shoulder was squeezed. "Hey." She took in Alice's dressed manner and furrowed her eyebrows. "Did something…"

"No." Alice shook her head at Claire's concern. "Everything is fine."

Claire let out a sigh and turned onto her back. "You look like you're headed somewhere." She brushed back her hair from her face. "What's up?"

Alice shifted her left hand onto her lap after Claire moved around. "I'm going to go clean up the helicopter bay."

Claire started getting up and offered, "I'll come help." She stopped though when Alice's hand pressed into her shoulder.

"I don't want anybody getting infected by the dogs," Alice softly explained. She saw that Claire now understood what Alice was trying to do.

"Are you sure?" Claire wasn't concerned about getting infected since her few wounds were nearly healed, scabbed over, or concealed by her clothes.

"Positive." Alice stood up and offered, "I won't be long. How about breakfast when I get done?"

Claire was sitting up on her elbows. She offered a smile. "Sounds perfect." She'd have time to shower, dress, and probably talk with her brother about today's activities.

"Great." Alice started to the door but Claire's voice made her pause from opening the door.

"Do me a favor," Claire called. She pointed at the dresser's left side. "Take a VHF radio with you." She didn't feel like repeating Alice's unknown whereabouts like last time.

Alice looked across to the two charging radios on the dresser. She'd noticed them earlier but never touched them. She went over, yanked one out, and switched it on with ease.

"Channel 71," Claire ordered her friend.

Alice was flipping to the channel, but she flashed a grin at Claire. "Yes, my queen." She hooked the radio to her belt at her back and started out the door. She'd caught Claire's dark stare, but she didn't comment on her way out.

Claire huffed once the quarters' door shut. "Impossible," she muttered. But she couldn't hold back her smile any longer. She flopped back into the bed for a minute and made a mental list of what to do until Alice was ready. There was a lot to do, in fact.

Alice easily found her way through the ship and passed a few humans, who were either a mix of friendly or cautious. She understood their apprehension and hoped that they would find their peace with her. She wasn't concerned any of the humans would cross her, but she still was careful herself.

Alice arrived at the helicopter bay, which still had the dead zombie dogs in it. She could barely handle the scent this time especially since her senses were heightened. She already had an idea on how to dispose of the dogs so she went to the bay door for the helicopters. She found the switch and activated the door.

Instantly the salty air rushed into the helicopter bay and helped wash away the smell of undead. The cool air was a relief to Alice both physically and mentally. She went back to the dogs and debated whether to touch it or not. She opted not to and instead used her telekinesis to carry it across the distance to the open door.

Alice walked alongside the carcass and lowered it near the door. She considered her next step but decided it was best to check if any T-Virus was residing in the zombie dog. Alice squatted next to the Cerberus and held out her hands over it. Immediately her T-Virus senses charged her and detected faint hints of T-Virus still lingering in the carcass as she expected.

"Not good enough," Alice muttered. She lowered her hands to her knees and considered the ocean water beyond the hangar's door. She didn't want to poison the ocean's life too. A zombie shark or whale didn't settle well. So after careful thought, Alice came up with an idea and focused back on the dog. Gradually the blue ring started around her green eyes. Her telekinesis honed in on the T-Virus in the carcass and started burning the body.

Alice resisted from being sick against the burning scent of undead. She had to get the job done. Once she was sure she'd burned the Hell out of the zombie dog, she rechecked for any T-Virus and found nothing now. It was truly a dead dog.

Alice stood up and mentally lifted the dog off the white floor. She used her eyes to direct it out the door, and she released it once it was several yards away from the ship's haul. She watched it tumble through the air and crash into the waiting ocean.

Alice was pleased her idea had worked. So she repeated the process with the other dead Cerberus. She was glad to be rid of the zombie dogs. She hated those things more than undead humans. It also made her skin crawl that Wesker could command them like a normal pet. Alice remained standing near the Osprey, arms folded, and she considered what to do about the small pools of infected blood. She couldn't leave that there either.

After careful consideration, Alice walked away from the hangar door and stood between the nearly black pools. She focused her powers on boiling the sticky, coagulated blood until all traces of the virus were gone. She went back to the open bay door and gazed down at the water lapping against the haul side.

"Alice, Alice this is Claire," came the human leader's voice over the VHF.

Alice unhooked the small radio from her belt. She brought it near her face and hit the mic button. "Go ahead, Claire."

"How are you making out?"

Alice considered her current situation and replied, "Almost done."

"Great," Claire replied over the VHF. "Don't be much longer."

Alice hit the mic button but released it before she said something extremely smartass. She opted to be polite since there was no telling who may be listening in on their conversation. "I won't. I'll see you in a few minutes." She had a grin and imagined Claire would detect it through her playful tone over the transmission.

"Alright," Claire acknowledged then said nothing else.

Alice rehooked the radio and went back to her last task. She prayed this would work for her. She narrowed her eyes at the ocean water below. She detected the pull it caused against her brain, but she willed the ocean water to travel up into the air, through the hangar door, and race across the white floor like a water snake.

The salty water crashed into the bloody pools and picked up all the blood. It then did a u-turn and flowed back to the hangar door. The water spilled out over the side of the haul and rejoined with the ocean, but it took away the dirty mess from in the bay.

Alice was surprised she managed such a feat without making a bigger mess. She rubbed her forehead, which had a faint ache that was dissipating rapidly. Maybe Claire was right about her powers being enhanced by Wesker's supposed anti-virus. Or else it was never an anti-virus and instead was the same serum that'd changed Wesker into a monster. Alice frowned when she thought about it.

Brief visions of Alice eating humans for DNA came to mind. She shook it off and instead shut the hangar door. Once it was closed, Alice took a deep breath and noticed that the undead stench was finally gone. That was good for any humans that came in here, and she knew Claire may be curious about the V-22 Osprey.

"Claire, Claire this is Alice," Alice called over the road on her walk out of the white rooms.

"Go ahead, Alice," the human leader transmitted.

"What's your location?" After Alice heard the human's answer, she replied, "Wait there. I'll be there in three."

"No rush," Claire responded over the radio. She rehooked her radio onto her right waist and focused back on her brother. She noted her brother's amused features.

Chris kept his arms crossed over his chest. He lightly teased, "So what channel are you two on?"

Claire glowered at her big brother.

"It's definitely the same channel though," Chris further tormented.

"Leave it alone," Claire warned her brother fairly. She instead strolled over to the crashed Yak-52 on the deck. "You think it's worth salvaging?"

Chris Redfield rocked on his boots as he stared at the wreck. "Uh." He looked at his sister. "Probably not." He now put his hands on his hips. "It was a pretty plane." He tilted his head and added, "I think it's beyond repair."

Claire's full lips slightly thinned, and she peered up at her brother. "Are you saying I can't do it?"

Chris instantly recognized his sister's testy attitude about mechanical work. "I didn't say that." He held up his hands briefly then pointed at the nose. "I think you're missing the prop." He lowered his arms. "And I'm sure a few other pieces in between."

Claire brushed it off and argued, "Improvise." She then sensed somebody coming towards them so she looked over her right shoulder.

Chris followed his sister's gaze and laid eyes on Alice on the opposite end of the deck. His dark eyes trailed over to his sister. He had to verbally poke his sister so he teased, "She's definitely straight, Claire."

"Shut up," Claire quietly but sharply replied. Her blue eyes warned him not to say another word before Alice heard them. She didn't need Alice to feel uncomfortable or talk about anymore than what her people were doing. Claire didn't like it.

Chris smirked and muttered, "Touchy." He could tell his sister had developed a protective streak for the dark haired warrior that'd saved them repeatedly.

Claire tugged her cap's brim over her face some and looked back at the airplane. She had a soft spot for the pretty plane that Alice had flown.

Alice joined the Redfields and also studied the demolished plane. "May be good for scrap metal," she decided aloud. She stood next to Chris, who was now chuckling. She realized she must have made a decision to an earlier conversation between the siblings.

Claire's shoulders slumped, but she glanced over at her friend. "You don't think it's salvageable?"

Alice seriously looked at the plane and honestly replied, "No."

Chris couldn't help his chuckles growing into a deep laugh.

Alice looked at Chris and asked, "What's so damn funny?"

Chris shook his head and looked from his sister to Alice. "Claire is a mechanic." He then indicated the plane and explained, "She wants to fix it for sentimental purposes."

Alice was confused by what sentimental purposes until it hit her like a school bus. Claire apparently was attached to the plane after Alice had flown them in it.

"Not just for sentimental," Claire argued. "It's a good way to get on and off this boat."

Chris became more serious and faced his sister. "This is a freight ship not an aircraft carrier, Claire."

Claire grumbled at her brother's good point.

"It's not a helicopter," Chris further reminded. He knew his sister could fly rotorcrafts but a single-engine plane with fixed wings was another matter.

"Okay," Claire amended, "Maybe it's a good way to get off the boat."

"The only one who can fly it is Alice," Chris declared. But he could tell his sister was dead set on trying to fix up the plane. He shook his head and finally asked, "How long would it take?"

Claire folded her arms and seriously considered it. "Maybe four to six months." She grinned at her brother. "A good project."

Chris rolled his eyes but patted his sister on the back. "Have at it, sis." He leaned closer to Alice and warned, "Don't get too close to my sister or else you'll be fixing it with her." He now strolled off casually. "See ya at the meeting," he called to the women.

Claire grumbled at her brother's smart remark to Alice. She shook her head once and argued, "I like to work alone on projects."

Alice didn't comment and instead considered what kind of undertaking it would be for Claire to fix it. She also didn't see the point either.

Claire was quiet, but her mind was very busy. She shifted closer to Alice. "It's a nice red color." She bit her bottom lip then looked at her silent friend. "How are you at painting?"

Alice turned her wide eyes onto the human.

Claire wickedly smiled at the older woman. "Let's go." She started back across the deck so they could go below to the galley.

Alice was shaking her head, but she scanned about the deck, which didn't show any reminders that a large scale fight had broken out on it days ago. She was sure that Claire had her people clean up the mess. She took a few wide strides and easily caught up with the human leader.

"I can move the plane down to the helicopter bay," Alice offered.

Claire perked up at such an idea. "It would get it out of the elements." She now grinned at her friend. "You think you can do it without tearing it up anymore?"

Alice chuckled and replied, "I'll try my best."

Claire opened the door for them and wasn't surprised to see a guard go by them. "I'm not sure Wesker would appreciate his pretty white room getting dirtied by our plane."

Alice held the door open for the leader. "All the more reason to put it in there." She noted how Claire labeled the plane as theirs, but she didn't bring it up.

"Mmmmm." Claire fell into step beside Alice. "I think I'd like that," she finally agreed.

Alice only nodded and decided tomorrow she'd start moving the plane down to the hangar bay. She then recalled what Chris had said earlier on the deck. "There's a meeting?"

"Yes." Claire glanced at a passerby, who she greeted with a smile. She waited until they were alone in the hall again. "It's a meeting of minds, I guess." She briefly shifted closer to Alice because the hall narrowed down. "I would like you there."

Alice was quiet for a long minute because she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

Claire stopped in front of a stairwell that they needed to go down to get to the galley. She lightly touched her friend's arm. "Please," she gently added. She was relieved when Alice finally nodded. She started first down the steps. "Then afterwards I want to check on Jill. I'm hoping she'll wake up today."

"Most likely she will," Alice reasoned.

Claire agreed too. But she wasn't sure what kind of state Jill Valentine would be in once she came out of the coma. She knew it'd taken her awhile to regain all her memories after Alice removed her mind device.

"Let's just hope she's a bit more receptive to us when she regains her memories," Claire mentioned. She spotted the galley's entrance just ahead.

"I wouldn't count on it," Alice replied in a low voice.

Claire paused in front of the door and peered up at the one person who had the most intimate relationship with the T-Virus. She wasn't sure if Alice meant that the virus will have taken over Jill or if somehow Jill truly did side with Umbrella. Claire once knew Jill Valentine and didn't doubt that the former S.T.A.R.S. member despised the evil corporation. But that was a Jill Valentine from years ago. Now Claire couldn't be sure who Jill Valentine was now and that unknown greatly concerned Claire. She didn't wish to kill any friends, new ones or old ones.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

"Alice!"

Alice braced herself for impact and happily smiled when K-Mart jumped into her arms. She warmly hugged the young woman that'd she'd come to care about in a short time.

K-Mart tightly held onto the older woman until she felt she'd physically transferred all her thanks. She withdrew and smiled up at Alice. "You're awake finally."

"Sorry for the scare."

K-Mart shook her head because she knew her friend would pull through anyway. "I'm glad you're alright."

"How's your leg?" Alice checked.

"Almost healed," K-Mart replied. She had a small limp when walking, and she didn't attempt to run at all.

Alice was glad to hear it.

K-Mart was about to ask more, but she fell short when Claire touched her shoulder. She looked at her sister.

"Alice and I are headed to a meeting." Claire could tell that K-Mart was disappointed. "After we're done then you can catch up with Alice."

K-Mart understood and gave a nod. She shifted a step to the left so that she was out of the way of the galley's main entrance. "I'll see ya later." She glanced at her sister, who gave her an appreciative look.

Alice briefly watched the young girl go then she joined Claire out of the galley.

Claire waited until they were out of the galley then mentioned, "I think she's starting a fan club for you."

Alice laughed and shot her friend an unsure look. But a smirk creased her full lips, and she teased, "Are you the president of the club?"

Claire rolled her eyes yet went along with the joke. "Who else would it be?"

Alice chuckled and shook her head a few times. She wasn't sure what to make of Claire and K-Mart sometimes. They were good people, who honestly cared about Alice. Their loyalty was what brought Alice back to the country after Tokyo. At first, she thought it was foolish to show up in Claire and K-Mart's life, but she was far too lonely once she felt like the last human.

Claire noted her friend's silence. She didn't break it either and instead guided them to the wheelhouse where the others were waiting for them. Claire walked in first and smiled at her brother's warm greeting.

Alice shut the door and went stiff upon seeing a familiar face. "Luther?"

Luther West beamed a bright smile at Alice and approached Alice. "Miss me?" He held out his hand in offer.

"Damn," Alice muttered. She took the athlete's hand for a brisk shake. "How'd you get here?"

"I swam," Luther honestly confessed.

Alice shook her head then looked at Claire. "You didn't tell me Luther was here."

Claire was wandering over to the large table in the center of the wheelhouse. "It slipped my mind." She gave a weak grin to Alice, but her eyes were anything but playful.

Alice didn't believe it was a tease at all. She put away her suspicion and instead looked at Luther. "How did you…"

Luther was walking with Alice over to the table. He knew she was asking how he made it out of the prison. "Skill, girl… skill." He traded a short laugh with Alice. He and Alice stood beside the table.

Alice looked across the table to Claire and Chris, but her green eyes cut over to the woman on the right.

"Alice," Claire started, "This is Doctor Helen Gable."

Alice shook hands with the doctor.

"She's been looking after Jill and took care of your wounds too." Claire had her arms crossed. "Helen is in charge of the ship's hospital now."

"Thank you for your help," Alice honestly offered to the doctor. She took in the doctor's short brown hair, petite figure, full cheeks, and stet scope around her neck.

Helen returned a warm smile. She was obviously a bit shy.

"Now," Claire continued, "I've made Chris in charge of security on the ship." She was looking at everybody in the small group. "He has the proper training for it."

Luther had his arms crossed with a relaxed attitude. "Agreed."

Alice noticed how Claire's normally calm blue eyes were chilled in Luther's direction. She wasn't sure if anybody else could detect how Claire was put off by Luther's presence, but Alice felt it like a bite to her neck from an undead.

Claire straightened up from her hunched position. "We need to decide on where we go from here." She considered a few things then stated, "Our biggest problem is Umbrella."

"There's no telling where those damn choppers came from," Luther brought up.

Claire slightly narrowed her eyes at Luther West and coolly informed, "Those V-22 Ospreys were built by Bell-Boeing for the military. They have a range of one thousand ten miles and a ferry range of two thousand two hundred thirty."

Luther cleared his throat after being educated by Claire. He lowered his eyes to the digital chart on the touch screen table. "So… that's a big area."

"What about that facility in Nevada?" Claire checked with Alice.

Alice was shaking her head and looked up from the chart. "Nevada is due north-east." She then further explained, "I took out that facility."

Claire also didn't recall any massive hangar to hold so many V-22s. But that didn't mean there weren't any underground.

"Vegas is only five hundred miles away," Alice thoughtfully whispered.

Claire decided to make use of the touchscreen table. She was efficient with it like she'd used it before. She quickly drew up a map of the United States. "Where are their facilities, Alice?"

Alice peered up from the map to her friend. She indeed knew where many of them were located since she was the head of security at the Raccoon City facility. "I don't know all of them," she admitted. "But I know the major ones dedicated to research."

Alice stretched out her hand, leaned forward some, and started touching each of the six major facilities throughout the country. "Seattle, Raccoon, Detroit, New York, Houston, and Miami."

"Jesus," Luther whispered. He looked at Alice and checked, "How do you know all this?"

Alice straightened up and replied, "I worked for Umbrella."

Luther went stiff at the news, but he noticed nobody else was bothered by it. He settled and murmured, "Cool." He looked back at the group.

"Houston," Claire decided aloud.

"It's possible," Chris murmured. He was looking at the distance between Los Angeles and Houston. "I bet it's good twelve to fifteen hundred miles."

"By the way the crow flies," Claire softly agreed.

"Okay so even if we know where those soldiers came from," Luther brought up, "What does that do for us?" He looked between the Redfields. "Are we planning an attack on Umbrella?"

Claire stared at the map then started shaking her head. "No." She focused on Luther. "It's just good to understand our enemy."

"How fast do those Ospreys move?" Alice inquired.

"Two hundred forty knots cruising," Claire told her friend.

Alice didn't feel like doing the math and asked, "In miles per hour."

Claire briefly closed her eyes and replied, "Two hundred seventy-five, roughly." She looked back at Alice. "You're talkin' a five and half hour ride one way."

"I don't think they'll be back… anytime soon," Chris mentioned. He nodded at Alice. "Not with Alice here."

"They lost a lot of men in the first fight," Claire agreed. She now looked at the quiet doctor. "How are we on medical supplies?"

"We're plentiful… for now." Helen had a mental inventory already.

"And other supplies?" Claire asked Luther West.

Luther bobbed his head. "Good… we're good."

Claire now pressed her palms against the table's edge as she considered their options. "We can travel up and down the coast… try to find survivors."

"We could settle in Alaska," Chris added to the mix.

"And keep ferrying the coast to help people," Claire continued. "We can use the _Arcadia_ as a quarantine to make sure the settlement in Alaska isn't accidently infected."

"You're putting all your eggs into one basket," the doctor spoke up.

Alice glanced over at the doctor. "She's right." She found Claire's crisp blue eyes on her. "If we are Umbrella's last lab rats then they'll be back at some point." She looked at Houston then Alaska on the map. "That would make us easy pickings."

"And rocking and rolling in the confines of a ship is a better option?" Claire debated. She straightened up again and further argued, "We should paint a gigantic bull's eye on the haul so Umbrella doesn't miss next time."

"We'll constantly be on the move," Alice reminded her friend.

Claire knew Alice's philosophy about staying on the move. She didn't agree with it either. "I have over two thousand lives on this ship that I have to think of."

Alice recognized the weight on the human leader's shoulders now that Claire was on the _Arcadia_. She clenched her jaw and briefly looked away. "Umbrella will be back," she stated after a tense minute. She focused on Claire again. "Maybe they won't return tomorrow or the next day or even a month later, but they will come for us no matter where we are." She understood and even appreciated how relentless the company was about getting what they wanted in this world.

"Then what do we do?" Chris felt all eyes go on him.

"We would have to take Umbrella down," Alice simply answered.

"Oh no," Luther fought. He looked at Alice, who he saw in action the other day. "You may be a one woman army, but…"

Alice understood what Luther was saying to her. She nodded once. "Then I will take Umbrella down." She'd obviously set her mind to it, but when she looked back at Claire Redfield she knew it was a very bad idea.

"I don't think so," Claire stated, coldly.

"But Alice stands the best chance at succeeding." Luther folded his arms and leaned his hip against the table. He quickly regretted his words when Claire's fiery blue eyes set on him.

Claire clenched her hands, and her voice dropped to a dangerous tone. "You keep feeding the fire, Luther and I'll put you in a small nine by nine box far down in this ship."

Chris grunted and smirked. He'd be happy to escort Luther West to that tiny ass space.

Claire now switched her ire on Alice. "If you think you're leaving again then it'll be through me." She didn't care about all of Alice's superior powers. "The last time you abandoned us for Umbrella…" She let her unfinished sentence hang in the air because she knew Alice got her drift.

Alice didn't take orders in her life, but she knew this was something else other than an order coming from Claire Redfield. It was a silent threat that made Alice's skin cold. She quickly realized that her presence was more than necessary here. Finally, she concluded it was best not to cross Claire or she'd lose more than her friendship. Alice knew she owed Claire this much after all Claire had freely given her.

"Alright," Alice softly conceded. She instantly felt all the thick air sink away. She hoped the conversation was over and didn't continue later with Claire.

"Maybe we'll have a better idea after Jill wakes up and gets her memory back," Chris suggested to the tense group.

Claire gave a low sigh and looked at her brother.

"We probably shouldn't make any decisions until we talk to her." Chris held his younger sister's stare.

Claire switched gears now that they were talking about Jill Valentine. She focused on Doctor Gable, who was directly caring for the former S.T.A.R.S. member. "How is she?"

"She's been holding stable since yesterday afternoon." The doctor had an optimistic voice. "She will make a full recovery."

Claire nodded at the good news. She then decided, "After we're done this meeting, I want to see her." She considered whether or not Jill Valentine was already awake, but the doctor would have received a transmission over the VHF if that were the case.

"So I want to keep updated on the security watches," Claire told her brother, who nodded his agreement. "I want current logs on the hospital and supplies every day," she directed at the doctor and Luther. "Depending on what tomorrow brings, we may pick a heading and move away from LA."

"There don't seem to be anymore survivors," Luther indicated. "We may have more luck further south."

Claire nodded because she recalled her flight down the west coast with Alice. They didn't see any human life along the way. She considered whether or not Umbrella had picked off the survivors. "Alice." She received her friend's full attention. "Do you think you can help me figure out what experiments Umbrella was planning for the survivors?"

Alice recalled the dead survivors in the throne room. She gave a simple nod.

Claire looked at everybody and could tell nobody had anything else to say. "We'll meet again tomorrow around this same time." She then directed her words at Luther. "Do you want to join us to the hospital?"

Luther only nodded in response. He'd seen Jill Valentine from afar and decided she couldn't be that huge of a problem. But she obviously was if Alice had been badly injured from the fight. He filed out of the wheelhouse behind Alice. He then took her side in the hall during the three minute walk down to the hospital.

"So what is your story?" Luther inquired.

Alice shrugged and replied, "Just a disgruntled, former employee of Umbrella."

Luther shot a doubtful look and checked, "Disgruntled huh?"

"Just a little bit," Alice playfully replied. She traded a grin with him, but she quickly lost it.

"Do you know anything about this Jill?" Luther was more serious and also curious because he knew nothing about Jill Valentine, who supposedly led the attack the other day.

"An old friend." Alice allowed Luther to slip through a small, open door first.

Luther glanced back at Alice as he passed through the door. "Do all your reunions go so well?"

Alice knew he was teasing her again, but she huffed and stayed serious. "Pretty much." She took Luther's side once they were in the next hallway. "She worked for S.T.A.R.S. before the outbreak in Raccoon City." She saw they were approaching a long stairwell so she went after Luther. "I met her during the outbreak."

Luther only listened and decided not to dig any further. He made his own conclusions about why Jill and Alice had battled it out down in the hangar bay. He'd merely seen some of Alice's powers from afar on the shores of LA before he swam out to the ship. By the time he'd arrived, Alice was gone, and he could only join in the chaos.

Doctor Gable guided everybody to Jill Valentine's room once they entered the dedicated hospital. She had a few other patients, who were recovering from the battle. She expected to have few patients within five to six days.

"Here we are," the doctor informed. She noted the two guards stepped aside when she approached them.

Chris Redfield stepped aside so he could speak to the guards briefly.

Claire entered after Doctor Gable, and she sensed Luther on her heels. She visually accessed Jill Valentine on the hospital bed. She glanced at the EKG monitor and noted Jill's steady heartbeat.

Doctor Gable was busy talking to the nurse, who was completing her rounds. She and the nurse had dedicated many sleepless hours to making sure their patient would survive.

"Thank you," Helen murmured to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and decided to handle her other checks since she was one of three nurses on the ship. She rather liked rekindling her former duty before the world went to Hell. It gave her a sense of stability again.

Doctor Gable finished looking over the charts then rehooked it to the foot of the bed. "She's much stronger," she told Claire.

Claire approached the bedside and focused on Jill's familiar face. "She's still very pale." She looked at the doctor for answers.

Helen sighed and shook her head. "I'm not really sure what's causing that."

Alice joined them, but she was beside Jill's head. She slightly leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "Have you tested her blood?"

"Yes, of course." Doctor Gable removed a pair of black glasses from her head and put them on when she grabbed the clipboard again.

"Anything abnormal?" Alice inquired. She leaned in slightly closer to Jill. She couldn't ignore how her blood was extremely excited by Jill's presence.

Claire could tell that Alice was onto something, but she looked over at the doctor.

"A rather high count of white blood cells," the doctor reported. She'd flipped through a few pages and dropped them. She removed her glasses and set them on the clipboard in her hand. "I attribute it to her healing process." She curiously noticed how Alice continued to be inspecting or even smelling the patient.

Alice straightened up after a minute or two, and she instantly noticed the pull fade away. She related it to magnets attracting each other. "It's not from that."

Claire narrowed her eyes and asked, "What is it then?"

"It's the T-Virus in her system," Alice coolly explained.

The doctor tensed and nearly stepped away from the patient out of natural reaction.

Claire caught the doctor's apprehension.

"I have no way to test for the T-Virus," Doctor Gable worriedly admitted. She could only perform visual inspections for things like bite marks or infected wounds.

"You said she's not contagious," Claire reminded her friend.

"She's not," Alice affirmed. She then picked up a lock of Jill's hair. Her mind was suddenly bombarded by Jill's screams and visions of needles going into Jill's left arm. Alice quickly released Jill's hair then pulled the cover off Jill's upper body.

Claire was confused but moved out of the way when Alice shifted closer. She watched what Alice was doing then sharply looked up at Alice after she too saw the puncture marks on Jill's forearm.

Alice clenched her jaw and ran her thumb over the puncture scars left behind from experiments. Again she was hit by another vision from Jill's past.

" _Up the dosage of P30," Doctor Isaacs ordered. He handed his assistant a filled needle_.

Alice lowered Jill's arm back to the bed and pulled the sheet over Jill. "She was experimented on."

Claire covered her quivering lips and a glaze entered her eyes. She blinked away the threatening sting.

Alice sighed and further explained, "The experiments have caused her hair to go blond… skin to be pale." She looked at Claire, who was getting upset by what she was telling of Jill's past.

Doctor Gable was at a loss and lowered her clipboard after putting her glasses back on her head. "How can… she not have turned?"

Alice considered what may have happened and what she'd seen the T-Virus do to humans, including herself. "My guess is her immune system can ward off the T-Virus." She looked from Jill's pale features to Claire, who had lowered her hand from her face. "My bonded with the T-Virus, but Jill… she can fight it off."

Claire cleared her throat in hopes it'd stop any shake to her voice. "Then… where does her strength come from?"

"Probably the experiments," Alice suggested. However, she shook her head because she wasn't totally sure.

Chris came up behind his sister and touched her lower mid-back. He knew Claire was distraught about what'd happened to Jill. He could barely manage to control his own emotions. He'd known Jill as long as Claire. "Umbrella would want her blood if she is naturally immune to it."

"It is… highly valuable," Alice softly agreed.

Both Redfields knew exactly what that meant to Umbrella, wealthy survivors, and especially well-armed survivors. If word spread that at least one human could fend off the virus without any support then other survivors would want the same ability.

Claire swallowed hard and peered up at Alice. "Do you know if Jill was bit?"

Alice wasn't a hundred percent. She licked her lips and stared at Jill's still features. "When I was with her in Raccoon City, she was never bit."

Claire shook her head and checked, "After Raccoon City?" She knew that her friend had still been with Jill after the outbreak in Raccoon City.

Alice took a small step away from Jill. "No." She folded her arms as bad memories surfaced thanks to Claire's questions.

Chris slotted his eyes at Alice suddenly apprehensive attitude. He nearly opened his mouth until Claire touched his arm. He looked at his sister, who shook her head once at him. He realized his sister didn't wish to push Alice further, especially here in public. Chris relented to his sister's choice and let it go. He wondered just how far Claire would go to protect Alice. He hoped it wouldn't cost Claire.

Claire looked at the doctor and ordered, "Keep me posted on her status."

"Of course," Doctor Gable promised. "I'll alert you as soon as she wakes up."

Claire nodded and started out of the room. She felt Chris right behind her and saw Luther had already stepped out a minute ago. She suspected he wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd get use to it.

Helen Gable put the clipboard back and looked at Alice. "How do you know she's not contagious?" Her voice was low because she didn't want any of her staff to overhear her.

Alice was moving to the door, but she seriously held the doctor's gaze. "I just know." She didn't elaborate and instead quietly left the room.

Doctor Gable let out a low sigh, glanced at the sleeping patient, and exited too. She wouldn't allow her fears about the virus to dissuade her from her duties as a doctor.

Alice was a few yards behind the group after Doctor Gable separated from her. She caught up to the group until Jill's voice floated down the hallway like a ghost.

"Angie," Jill's whisper carried to Alice's sensitive ear.

Alice quickly did a one eighty and rushed down the hall back to Jill's room. She heard Claire call for her, but she ignored it. She pulled up short in the hospital room when she saw Jill awake and slightly upright on her elbows.

Claire appeared at Alice's side and breathed deeply once she saw Jill's brown eyes open. Relief quickly washed over Claire, and she could have almost hugged Jill upon seeing her awake. She restrained herself and instead grabbed Alice's arm.

Jill Valentine briefly scanned about the room then oddly stared at the two women in front of her. She then noted the three newcomers pouring into the room too. She focused back on the two women in front of her but directed her words at Alice, first. "I've seen you before."

Claire took a partial step forward but hesitated when Jill's sharp eyes landed on her.

"And I know you," Jill murmured. She then started shaking her head because her mind was fuzzy. "But I don't know your names." She lowered her eyes to the white blanket over her body then looked back up. "I don't even know my name."

Chris stepped up to his sister's other side. "Jill," he supplied. He faltered but explained, "Your name is Jill… Jill Valentine."

Jill sat up better, but she found her body was weak. She struggled until the doctor was helping her.

"Take it easy," Doctor Gable instructed. She helped Jill sit upright in the bed.

Jill softly thanked the doctor then looked back at the tall man beside the two women. "Chris," she tempted.

Chris was surprised and gave a small smile. "That's right."

Jill couldn't recall his last name, but she knew his first name was Chris. She couldn't place him otherwise.

Chris lost his smile once he sensed that Jill couldn't attach anything else to him. He indicated his sister and introduced, "This is my sister, Claire." He then went to Alice next. "And that's Alice."

"I'm Doctor Helen Gable," the doctor properly informed her patient.

Luther had quietly joined the group and properly chimed in, "Luther West."

Jill gave a weak grin to Luther. "The basketball star for the Lakers."

Luther was impressed and had a smile. "Former star," he sadly admitted.

Jill chuckled and argued, "You could really jump high."

Luther hadn't lost his smile. "I still can," he promised.

Jill slowly went serious as she looked at Claire and Alice, who she couldn't quite place yet. She then scanned about the room and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're aboard the _Arcadia_ … a freight ship anchored along the coast of Los Angeles," Claire told her old friend. "You've been here for a few days now."

Jill wasn't sure what to make of it, but she shook her head and stated, "I was in fight with somebody." She summarized that's how she ended up at the hospital.

"Yes," Claire confirmed. "We brought you to Doctor Gable's care." She then tempted fate by asking, "What else do you remember?"

Jill took a deep breath and tried jogging her mind, but some things were vague while other things were solid. "I'm a S.T.A.R.S. member." But there was some doubt in her tone. "Or I was," she whispered. She kept trying to pull up more and murmured, "I work in Raccoon City."

"You shouldn't push yourself," the doctor warned her patient. She also hoped that would warn Claire Redfield.

"You should rest some more," Claire told the Umbrella agent. "I'm sure everything will come back in time." She knew it'd taken her awhile to regain all her memories.

"It sounds like I've been resting for awhile," Jill argued.

Claire nearly grinned at Jill's stubborn attitude. Some things didn't change, in Claire's opinion. "Yes, but you're still weak." Her tone started filling with authority, and she became the leader she was born to be. "I'm sure the doctor would like to get you to eat." She caught Helen's low nod, but Claire continued talking. "After you're stronger then we'll get you discharged." Claire also silently promised to come back this afternoon or tonight after dinner and talk to Jill alone. She couldn't explain everything, but she could ebb some of Jill's curiosity and concern.

Everybody left the room, again after Doctor Gable pushed them out the door. Nobody spoke until they were well away from the hospital. Claire was unsure how well Jill could hear, if any better than a normal human. Chris was the first to speak about Jill and her condition. Claire talked with him about it.

However, Alice remained quiet and carefully listening to the Redfields. Eventually her mind drifted back to what earlier when she thought she heard Jill calling Angela Ashford's nickname. Alice considered whether or not she'd imagined it.

"Alice," Claire called and separated from her brother. She caught the distant look on her friend's face before Alice focused on her. "I want to go down to the bays… see if we can figure out what Umbrella has been up to."

Alice only nodded and remained at Claire's side. She did bid goodbye to Chris and Luther when they went in different directions. She followed Claire to the lower levels of the container ship until they were in the special designed bays.

Claire entered the first room and went directly to the touchscreen tablet that still sat on the pedestal. "I'm glad Jill is awake," she softly admitted. She kept her attention on the tablet and quickly diagnosed how it worked.

Alice didn't comment back. She merely watched what Claire was doing on the screen. She realized that Claire was rather handy with the tablet's software.

"I wonder if it's two different networks," Claire murmured. She shook her head and looked at her quiet friend. "The ship seems to have its own system. But maybe this…" She indicated the tablet. "Could be linked to Umbrella's network separately." She continued toying with different menu screens on the tablet. "It's Linux based."

Alice shook her head because she only knew enough about computers to do basic things. If she had a need to learn more complex things then she picked it up quickly. Otherwise she focused her energy on weapons, fighting, and creative techniques to get the job done.

Claire suddenly grinned when she came to a logon screen for Umbrella's network. "Ha." She tapped the username area, but she had no clue where to begin.

Alice recognized the screen immediately and suggested, "Try 'aabernathy'."

Claire gave a dubious looked to her friend. "There's no way they haven't removed your user information from the system."

"Try it," Alice urged.

Claire didn't argue this time and slowly typed in Alice's username with her right hand. She touched the password box.

"The password was 'GlobeSwift'," Alice revealed. "The 'g' and 's' are capitalized."

Claire was touching the letters on the virtual keyboard. "What's a Globe Swift?" She had an idea.

"My favorite airplane," Alice informed. "It was built in the 1940s."

Claire hadn't expected that from her friend. She gave Alice a grin but looked back at the screen. She touched the logon button and waited to be rejected, but after a long twenty seconds the screen switched to a home page of Umbrella's network. "Holy shit," she whispered.

Alice was dumbfounded herself. She hadn't tried logging into her account since the day before Hell awoke in the Hive at her job. "I bet I have a lot of emails in my inbox."

Claire laughed and joked, "Including a 'you're fired' email from your boss."

Alice grinned for the first time in hours. "I was an excellent security officer." She canted her head and further informed, "I was next in line to be head of security at the Raccoon City facility."

Claire was learning new information about the older woman. "Maybe I should have made you in charge of security instead of Chris." She was starting to check out different options in Alice's profile.

"I'm a little rusty," Alice joked.

Claire was shaking her head, but she was focused on the tablet. "Do you recall if you had any way to check on what projects were going on at the facility?"

Alice bit her bottom lip and jogged her memory about her access to the Umbrella network. "Go here." She pointed at the upper left menu option. Once a submenu dropped down, she ordered, "Click on Houston."

Claire did so and watched a main screen for the Houston office to load up. She saw a lot of the links were related to security. "You know," she mentioned, "they'll see that we're logged on with your username."

"Yes." Alice wasn't foolish. "They left my account open for a reason."

"For us to find this," Claire agreed.

"Here." Alice now touched the security shift detail for the Houston facility. "In here, you'll find the different security details for Houston." She watched them load on the screen. "What happens is a security detail is assigned to a project. As a security officer, we can read the overview of each project just so we're familiarized with what the duty will be."

Claire was reading over the different project titles listed below the menu options. "Look at this one called P30."

Alice was struck by the name and watched the next screen load once Claire touched it. She quickly read the details about Project P30.

"It's the mind control device," Claire whispered.

"It's…" Alice shook her head and better interpreted it. "P30 is a chemical." She looked at Claire. "The device is just administering the P30 chemical into humans."

Claire agreed, but she backed out to the security project details. Now she scrolled lower and grew wide eye at seeing Jill's name. "Look." She touched one called Project Kill Jill. She hastily read over what the details were about the project then whispered, "Those… bastards."

Alice shook her head and pointed to the last sentence in the last paragraph. "Anytime you see a project that has respirators as required equipment then you know it's research related to biochemical."

Claire's stomach had twisted tightly. She clenched her jaw but made herself back out to the project screen again. She continued scrolling down, but Alice's voice made her stop.

"Project Ashford," Alice whispered in worry. She quickly reached over and touched the link for the project. But a spinning red and white umbrella continued to twirl and was increasingly slow. "Shit," Alice hissed.

Claire was about to touch the screen when the screen flickered and returned to the main logon screen. "Shit," she cursed too. "I think they figured us out." She was hastily reentering Alice's logon information, but after she hit enter it denied them access. "They'll probably block this tablet off the network soon too." She was pissed and wanted to break the tablet.

Alice felt her heart race after she'd potentially seen Angie's name as a project. But she couldn't be sure if it was Angie or her father. Her mind started spinning like the tiny umbrella icon on the tablet.

Claire did her best to place the tablet back on the pedestal. After a deep breath, she looked at Alice and saw how rattled she was by what'd happened. "What is it?"

Alice glanced at Claire and shook her head. "Nothing."

The human leader didn't believe it and stepped up to Alice. "Don't lie to me." She grabbed Alice's arm. "Who is Ashford?" She saw Alice wasn't going to be forthcoming. "Is he a friend?"

Alice struggled with herself and wanted to lie further. She could easily work out of it with a smooth lie. Yet she faltered upon looking to Claire's eyes. She didn't see demand or anger, but she saw true concern.

"What is it?" Claire softly urged.

"If I'm right… Ashford is a girl," Alice answered.

Claire was confused but pressed forward. "Who is she?" She sensed Alice's apprehension despite it wasn't written on Alice's face. She could feel it perfectly.

Alice looked about the white bay and quietly tried, "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

Claire understood what was bothering Alice so she nodded and decided going on the outside deck would be better. She didn't say anything on the journey up, and she guided Alice over to a chain rail. She leaned on the large chain and waited to see if Alice would open up. She started wondering if she'd have to pry answers out.

"Doctor Charles Ashford created the T-Virus," Alice started. She leaned against the post that linked the chain rail. "He invented it because his daughter had a degenerative nerve condition that would cause her to be wheelchair bound."

Claire knew nothing about the T-Virus's history so she intently listened to the story.

"Angela…" Alice faltered and corrected, "Angie was being administered the T-Virus at regular intervals, but she was also given the anti-virus to keep the mutation aspect in check."

Claire considered this and checked, "The T-Virus would reanimate her degenerating nervous system?"

"Yes, exactly." Alice folded her arms and studied the vast Pacific Ocean in front of them. "Problem was that the T-Virus was Umbrella property, and they had other plans. But some of Umbrella's employees decided to make it public knowledge about the T-Virus."

Claire had a furrowed brow and asked, "This happened at Raccoon City?"

"Yes." Alice glanced at Claire but looked back at the ocean. She explained, "A lab tech, Lisa Addison, planned to sneak out a vile of the T-Virus and had a contact in security detail to help her get it out of the facility."

Claire considered who the security officer was, but she instead asked, "What happened?"

"Hell broke loose," Alice softly replied. "My security partner stole some of the viles, but he threw one on the lab floor. It broke open and filtered through the ventilation systems in the facility."

"Everybody was infected," Claire whispered.

Alice nodded once. "I joined the Umbrella security team that had to enter the facility. It'd been locked down by the artificial intelligence." She trailed her eyes over to her friend. "We didn't succeed in containing the virus and everybody was killed."

"Except you." Claire took a deep breath and tempted, "Were you the one working with the lab tech?"

Alice studied her friend for a moment then nod.

Claire looked away for a minute but curiosity resurfaced. "What happened to the scientist that invented it?" Some part of her hoped he was dead despite he meant well for his child.

"Dead." Alice had sharp blue eyes back on her.

Claire let out a sigh. She straightened up from the chain. "What about his daughter?" She realized that was indeed Alice's sore spot.

Alice clenched her jaw and patted her right palm a few times on the post. She finally gripped the post and swallowed hard. "I…" She clenched the post harder, and it softly protested against her superior strength.

Claire quickly pieced it together after she recalled Alice's dream last night. "You killed her." She half expected an argument, but none was coming from Alice. She took a deep breath and tried staying objective. "Why?"

Alice didn't seem to want to reply and kept staring at the ocean. "After I escaped the facility, I was taken hostage by Umbrella… experimented on with the T-Virus." She knew Claire had some of her dark history but not all of it. "When the T-Virus broke out in the city, I joined up with Jill, Carlos, LJ, and few others. We searched for Doctor Ashford's daughter. We saved her under the pretense that Doctor Ashford could get us out of the city."

"I remember they put the city on lock down when the virus spread from the facility."

Alice nodded at Claire. "I was recaptured after we escaped the city and experimented on again, but Doctor Isaacs implanted a chip in my brain."

Claire was shaking her head at the story about Alice's past. She couldn't believe it, but she knew it was true. She was wrapping her head around it.

"I didn't know it." Alice looked at her friend. "Jill, Carlos, and Angie rescued me from Umbrella then we disappeared from Umbrella's radar. But Umbrella flushed me out by activating the chip. I was ordered to kill Angie and Jill then I disappeared from our hideout… returned to Umbrella."

Claire stayed quiet as she absorbed the details about Alice. She wasn't sure how she felt about the information and needed time to digest it. Claire looked at Alice and saw how uncertain Alice was now. She always saw Alice as being strong, stable, and confident. But in reality, Claire discovered a lonely woman that was being hounded and persecuted by many.

Alice was bitterly staring at the ocean. She wished to be gone from Claire and the survivors now that she'd removed her mask. She didn't expect to ever find her place among humans again. She only wanted to take Umbrella to Hell with her. If she was going to pay for her sins then she wanted to make sure people like Wesker did the same.

Claire reached out and gently placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. She wasn't hurt when Alice slightly recoiled from her touch, but she moved forward so that Alice couldn't back away. "I am sorry." She found hesitant green eyes on her. "I don't know if I could endure what you have endured."

Alice opened and closed her mouth a few times. But words were useless now. She'd spoken enough. She just was unsure why Claire was apologetic to her. She was the monster born from an evil virus.

"I don't think any less of you," Claire softly told Alice.

But Alice didn't say anything back to her. She instead pressed against the post like a caged animal. She stilled herself though despite Claire's continued loyalty shook her, greatly.

"I've made mistakes… got people killed," Claire confessed. "And I've shot friends when I didn't want to do it." She recalled their faces, but she pushed it down. "I can't say I have the same pain as you, but I can relate to it."

Alice was doing her best not to show any emotions. She tried staring through Claire, but it was very hard to ignore Claire's beautiful face and her calm blue eyes.

"I'm still here for you, Alice." Claire briefly placed her palm against Alice's flushed cheek, but she withdrew just as quickly. She could tell that Alice needed personal space so she took a step back. "Promise," she softly swore to her earlier statement. Claire forced her body to move away, and she started back to the main entrance to go below. She tugged on her cap's brim in hopes it'd keep her from looking back at her distraught friend.

Claire would wait until Alice sought her out this afternoon or even tonight. Claire took a deep breath but the salty air did nothing to calm the painful ache in her chest. Damn she hated that Umbrella Corporation, and it took all her strength not to yell a stream of curse words. She could only hope that Alice would one day be able to move on from Umbrella and her dark past.

 

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

Claire was bent forward in a wood chair, her elbows on her knees, and her head slightly hung forward. She toyed with her ball cap's brim and gave a low sigh. She straightened up though when she heard movement coming from the hospital bed. She wasn't surprised to find Jill's sleepy features on her. It caused Claire's heart to speed up, but she gave a half smile.

Jill Valentine shifted in the bed then hoarsely asked, "Have you… been there long?"

Claire shook her head. "Not too long."

Jill nodded and sat up better in the warm bed. "What time is it?"

"It's about quarter of six," Claire informed. "How are you feeling?"

Jill seriously considered it and replied, "Better." She assured the leader with a smile. But her eyes traveled over to the open door when an armed man passed her door. Now her smile slipped away.

Claire followed the Umbrella agent's gaze and had a brief glimpse of the passing guard. She looked back at Jill and explained, "It's a precaution."

Jill considered this and her pale features slightly dimmed at such words. "A precaution?" She met Claire's gaze. "Because I'm not one of you." She wasn't dumb.

Claire sidestepped it by offering, "Because we're not sure who you are, yet."

Jill couldn't find an argument since she wasn't sure herself. She had many clear memories then others were fragments and in some spots there were holes. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead. After a tedious breath, she asked, "How do I know you?"

Claire carefully handled the question, but she felt she owed her presence to Jill. She was worried for Jill and even a little scared. Despite Claire had regained her memories, she could tell that Jill had suffered from the P30 much longer. There could be permanent damage.

"You and I went to high school together," Claire finally revealed.

Jill was at a loss now. She'd expected many things, but that particular piece didn't cross her mind. She let out a low breath and stared at her lap. "And Chris too," she murmured. It seemed as if Claire's tidbit had triggered her mind.

"Yes." Claire leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. "But I didn't really meet you until your senior year… through my brother."

"Chris is a S.T.A.R.S. member," Jill recalled. She watched Claire nod at her. "We were partners after finishing the academy." She brushed back a loose strand of blond hair. "Then Chris was transferred out to LA… to here."

Claire was impressed that Jill had already recalled large pieces about her past. She was thankful though because it was a good sign. "Is there anything else you remember?"

Jill was thoughtful but old memories were slowing down despite Claire had charged some of it. She furrowed her eyebrows and checked, "The T-Virus."

The leader couldn't control the chill that skittered down her back. She would never become comfortable with hearing the virus's name.

"I remember it broke out in Raccoon City… first." Jill had a distant expression, and she pulled hard at her memories. They kept slipping out of her grip despite she tried so hard. "I was there too when it happened." Yet she shook her head because it became fuzzy other than screaming and blood.

"It's spread all over the world," Claire told her friend. She found worried blue eyes back on her.

"Are there any survivors?" Jill hastily asked. She was clearly distraught.

"Not many," Claire softly told.

Jill clenched her jaw and shook her head, but she considered her current situation. She had a nagging thought and stated, "You're leading a group of survivors."

"Yes." Claire loosely crossed her arms in her lap. She tilted her head slightly and carefully regarded her old friend. "This ship has over two thousand survivors onboard." She frowned though and admitted, "I can't imagine there are any others left on the west coast."

Jill huffed and muttered, "Jesus." She had ugly memories about Umbrella from when the infection broke free. "Those assholes."

Claire silently conceded, but she decided it was enough for now. She got up from the chair just as the nurse came in for a check. "I think tomorrow we'll see how you're doing."

Jill glanced at the nurse, who was getting the clipboard at the foot of the bed.

"Maybe you'll be discharged by tomorrow afternoon or so." Claire felt fairly good about it after talking to Doctor Gable only an hour ago.

Jill didn't comment and only nodded because there wasn't much she could do otherwise. She silently admitted she was still worn, but she didn't plan on voicing it. She hoped the aches would be gone by the morning.

Claire started to the door but called, "Get some rest."

"Claire," Jill called to her old friend.

Claire paused in the open door and gazed back at Jill.

"Thanks for still lookin' after me." Jill had a sincere tone and soft features as if she recalled previous times that Claire had done so.

Claire grinned and reminded, "I gotcha back." It was an aged promise from their days in high school. She quietly left and decided on whether to go directly to dinner or not. She debated if she should seek out Alice, but Claire decided not since Alice hadn't contacted her first. She inwardly sighed and started up the stairwell to get to the galley's level.

Claire reached behind and freed her VHF radio. She turned the volume back up after adjusting it earlier so it wouldn't startle Jill. She'd switch it hours ago to the regular channel that everybody on the ship was using for communications. She didn't heard too much traffic on the channel, but she didn't want to miss anything either.

Finally at the galley, Claire entered and saw it was fairly busy at six thirty. She scanned about the faces, which were a mix of familiar and still new. Claire prided herself on learning each individual's name and something about them. She had an excellent memory when she wasn't under the P30 chemical. Claire greeted a few survivors on her way over to the food line.

Claire was humbled by having tilapia fish, peas, and rice for dinner. She'd learned to stomach down canned food after so many years. A survivor learned that they eat anything when it came to ebbing their hunger and getting nutrition to live another day. Claire enjoyed the aroma coming from her plate, but she focused on finding a spot until her eyes locked on Luther West's backside. But she didn't become charged until she saw who sat with the former basketball player.

Alice continued acting like she was entertained by Luther's presence. She forced a few smiles, but they were meager and faulty. She wouldn't be questioned by Luther because he was careful with her, even more careful now that he'd seen her powers. Alice was displeased that it'd slightly altered his treatment of her, but she couldn't blame him. He was just playing it safe.

"Hey," Claire greeted the pair at the round table.

"Hey, Claire," Luther warmly returned. He indicated an open seat. "We got plenty of room."

"Thanks." Claire's tone though lacked warmth as she pulled out the seat. She set her plate down then her glass of water. She fished out her utensils that were wrapped in a linen cloth then finally sat down.

Luther wasn't an expert on female emotions, but he easily picked out how a wall of tension built up between Claire and Alice. He was completely uneasy. He wasn't sure who to try and talk to, but he decided Claire was his safest bet since Alice barely acknowledged Claire earlier.

"The fish is quite good," Luther commented. "It beats the prison food by tenfold."

Claire had a thin smile at his compliment. "I try my best with what little I have." She hoped he caught how she was mocking him.

Luther weakly smiled back. He then looked at his empty plate and saw that Alice was done her meal too. "You want me to take your plate?"

Alice hadn't eaten much, but she nodded and handed her plate to him. "Thanks."

Luther decided it was his best chance to make an escape. "I'll see you ladies tomorrow." He was on his feet after stacking the dirty dishes. He moved away but hesitated and looked at the pair. "I hope you two get your little… spat worked out." He felt better about poking them after how awkward it was. He quickly walked off before either of them could argue him.

"Jerk," Claire muttered under her breath after he left.

Alice clearly heard the leader. She held her tongue and instead considered whether to go too. But she'd feel bad if she left Claire alone at the table. However, it probably wouldn't take but a minute for others to sit with Claire. The only reason nobody was taking one of the three empty seats was because Alice was at the table.

"But…" Claire finished a mouthful of the fish. "He's right about the fish." There wasn't anything better right now than the special meal on her plate. She noted Alice's continued silence so she looked over at the older woman. "You're not a ghost, ya know… I do see you there."

Alice raised an eyebrow but still didn't have anything to say.

Claire sighed, but she reached up and removed her cap. She hooked it on her right knee then continued cutting up her fish. She decided on another tactic. "I visited with Jill briefly." She actually saw the curiosity in Alice's eyes now. "She seems to be remembering things… more so from her distant past, before the infection."

Alice nodded twice then looked at the people around them. "She will remember the rest… soon."

Claire quietly considered it and posed, "When is soon though?"

"Very soon," Alice murmured. She saw how Claire was bemused by her response. She folded her arms on the table and leaned against them.

Claire had finished off her fish and was starting into her side dishes. She mixed the peas and rice a little but ate slower now that her stomach was busy with the fish. She looked over at the line of people, who truly needed the healthy food. It made her feel good to see it.

Alice studied Claire's profile. She could see the leader that Claire Redfield had become, most likely in a short period. But Alice concluded that Claire was born for it and probably could sing a siren song to the survivors if she wished to do it. Alice could also tell that Claire had a deep care for the people.

Claire went back to her meal after taking a drink of water. She sensed her friend's soft green eyes on her, and she could only guess what was on Alice's mind. She wouldn't pry since Alice had spilled her guts only hours ago. Today had been hard for them, but especially Alice.

"When I was a kid…" Alice quietly started but let her words hang in the air for a minute. "I use to get really upset when my father picked on me." She wasn't looking at Claire but instead at the people in the food line. "Like if he made fun of me at the dinner table, I'd stop eating and run upstairs to my bedroom… hide there until he or mom came for me."

Claire couldn't imagine her friend being such a withdrawn child. She'd been the opposite in such a situation.

"I was closer to my mother though," Alice continued telling her friend. "If she upset me then I wouldn't speak to her for days until she came to me first." She shook her head and looked down at the table. "I guess some things don't change about me."

Claire understood what her friend was telling her. It was hard for Alice to handle upheaval in her close relationships. It was no wonder Alice resisted getting close to anybody and stayed on the move constantly. After putting her thoughts aside, Claire reached over and gripped her friend's bare wrist.

Alice finally met her friend's tender gaze. She lost her cold attitude and mirrored Claire's smile.

Claire released her friend's arm and went back to the last of her meal. She could tell they were okay again. She hoped in time that Alice would come to realize that Claire wouldn't betray Alice.

"I am tired," Alice softly confessed to the leader. Her voice was so low she wondered if Claire had heard her after a minute.

"You're probably still recovering." Claire thoughtfully glanced at the older woman then set her dirty fork and knife onto the empty plate. She drank more of her water but rested in her chair. She was quite content after a wonderful meal.

"I don't know." Alice leaned forward against the table. She stared hard at the wood grains but didn't find any answers there. "I think it's something else." She couldn't put her finger on it, especially when her mind was worn out.

Claire studied her friend for a moment before speaking again. "You think it has to do with your powers?" She picked up her clean spoon and just played with it on the table.

"The virus," Alice murmured. She peered up at the leader with her green eyes. "Something is changing… in me."

Claire lifted the spoon off the table then set it back down. It gave her a few seconds to think. "Your telekinesis seems stronger," she whispered. She looked up from the spoon to her friend. She rested her right hand closer to the edge of the table. "I remember you passed out after killing the infected crows in Nevada."

Alice dipped her head in acknowledgement. She recalled that morning too after just destroying her motorcycle the night before in the desert. She drew back from the memory and focused on Claire's dirty plate then the lonely spoon. Alice focused her mind on the spoon.

Claire nearly jumped when the spoon moved an inch, seemingly on its own. She looked at Alice, who had a soft, blue hue ring around her eyes. She returned her attention to the spoon, which was slowly spinning on the table like Claire had done earlier.

"It's become…"

"Easier?" Claire softly suggested. She hesitantly stretched out her right hand towards the turning spoon.

Alice continued playing with the spoon as if it was a normal occurrence. "Yes… but it's becoming…" She tried finding the right word for Claire's sake.

Claire waited for her friend to figure it out. She instead touched the lively spoon and watched in fascination when it lifted up and floated on her fingertips. She knew she wasn't balancing it as it spun on her middle finger. It seemed magical and even beautiful.

Alice was intrigued by Claire's own curiosity and comfort with her powers. She allowed the spoon's handle to sink into Claire's fingers.

Claire felt the spoon's weight, and she easily started twisting it through her fingers.

"It's becoming natural," Alice finally explained.

Claire set the spoon down then looked at her friend, who now had normal eyes again. She canted her head and decided to bring that up with Alice. "Have your eyes always glowed blue?" After Alice gave her a bewildered look, she had her answer. She better explained, "Your eyes glow anytime you use your telekinesis."

Alice sunk back in her seat and stared oddly at Claire. "Glow?"

"Yes… light up," the leader further clarified. "They glow a bright blue like…" Claire shook her head and compared it. "Like one of those nice LED blue light car effects."

Alice was stumped and stared at the space between her and Claire. Then her mind processed Claire's example, and she had to laugh.

Claire shrugged and didn't bother justifying her choice. She was a mechanic at heart and a leader in her soul. She just traded a grin with Alice.

Alice sighed, shook her head, and started getting up. "Come on." She took Claire's plate after grabbing the lonely spoon.

The leader took her glass and finished off the water as she stood up. She followed her friend to the dirty dish rack then they left the galley. Claire had to say goodnight to a few people on the way. But she agreed that she was tired too after all the recent traveling, fighting, and worries. On the _Arcadia_ , she was relatively safe and especially with Alice at her side.

Claire entered the captain's quarters, which had a single light on by the bedside. She didn't bother with any others and instead started getting ready.

Alice disappeared into the head while Claire got changed for bed. Shortly she and Claire were ready for bed. Alice was glad to be laying down and still quite thankful for warm accommodations. She wondered whether or not Claire would give her private quarters, but Alice wouldn't ask for it. Alice had grown accustom to her friend's constant company after traveling from Alaska and spending time in the prison.

Claire was settled in bed and switched off the lamp. She sighed contently and stretched before turning on her side towards Alice. "Tomorrow we can start removing the plane."

Alice stayed on her back and allowed her usually wired body to actually relax. "As you wish, my queen." She nearly made a threatening grab for Claire after being smacked hard on the left arm. She let out a low breath after her coiled muscles calmed down again. She was thankful she had enough control not to accidentally harm Claire. Alice was only use to having enemies in her personal space.

"Keep it up, funny girl." Claire held warning in her tone. She finally turned onto her stomach, which was her most comfortable position. She started dozing off but managed, "Sleep well, Alice."

"You too," Alice softly returned. She wasn't far behind Claire. Alice slept fairly well tonight since she was tired from whatever changes were affecting her body. But late into the night, she was startled awake by Claire's cry for her. Alice hastily sat up after Claire painful called for her, but she didn't need her handgun from the nightstand. Instead she discovered her friend battling a nightmare.

"Claire," Alice tried. She grabbed for the leader's shoulder. She caught the reflection of a tear trail under the low light. But she tried stirring the sleeping woman from her horrid dream.

"Alice!" Claire screamed as her head jerked up from the pillow. She was still on her stomach and sharply flipped over. Claire was hastily sitting up until a firm hand stilled her frantic reaction to the nightmare.

"Hey, hey," Alice softly called. "It's alright." She squeezed the taut shoulder under her hand. "You're safe, Claire."

The leader sat up further and broke her physical contact with Alice. Claire bent forward and cupped her hands around her sticky face. She inhaled deeply and waited for her heart to end its marathon. "Shit," she muffled through her hands. She raked her right hand through her red locks and stayed hunched forward.

Alice had sat up but didn't touch her friend, yet. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Claire nodded too but wouldn't look at the older woman. "Sorry I woke you." She cleared her hoarse throat and added, "Try to go back to sleep."

Alice frowned at her friend's attitude and made another attempt. "What was it about?" She knew she was included in the nightmare.

Claire shook her head and replied, "It was just a dream… don't worry." She finally looked at Alice but only to repeat, "Go back to sleep, please." She started moving to get out of bed until Alice's firm hand was on her shoulder again.

"Hey, talk to me." Alice was confused why Claire was resisting her help.

Claire shook her head and replied, "It was a dream. No big deal." She wanted to escape to the bathroom for a minute. Again she tried moving but Alice's hold kept her in place.

"So you're only allowed to comfort me, but I can't return it?" Alice countered. She felt Claire's stiff shoulder actually fall. "I thought we were friends." She hoped her words played on Claire's emotions well enough to break whatever barrier had built up.

Claire looked over her shoulder at her friend and realized how right she was about it. She crumbled at Alice's words and slightly turned back in the bed. She felt awkward and lost because she frowned upon being comforted by others. Claire believed she had to be the strongest so she could lead her people. Now she wasn't sure where to find her strength to be able to lead so many people. She was only one mere human against a dark, hungry corporation.

Alice detected Claire's apprehension at their switched situation. She took command of things by first grabbing Claire's sides. She twisted Claire around then laid down and pulled Claire with her. Alice rested her head on the pillow just as Claire's temple rested on her shoulder. Now she felt the slight dampness of Claire's cheek against her bare skin at her shoulder and neck.

Claire snaked her left arm across Alice's solid stomach. She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her teeth. She clung to her friend, who was the strongest human walking the Earth now. Then she felt Alice's arms wrap around her waist and upper back. Claire dug her right hand into the pillow above Alice's head. She fought off her emotions from the nightmare, fears for the future, and her lonely past.

Alice was relieved that Claire sank into her. She could sense Claire's internal struggle and deeply felt for her friend. She swallowed hard and soothingly promised, "I gotcha." She massaged Claire's upper back where her left hand rested over Claire's shoulder blade.

Claire thought of all the people that were following her. She saw their countless faces and knew the faith they rested on her. She wanted to be their godly leader that could take them back to normality despite the infection and Umbrella. But Claire only saw a gigantic, black abyss in front of her and nothing else as an option. There was no way to go around it or cross it without being swallowed by it. Despite her people had hope, Claire had yet to find any herself. Why was she chosen as their leader when she was the one lost?

Alice realized that Claire's grip was getting stronger. She found it hard to breathe, but she quickly tried talking again in hopes it'd get Claire to calm down. Alice wasn't the greatest talker, but she hoped something would sooth Claire's mind.

"I'm right here, Claire." Alice kept her voice gentle. "You're safe." She ran her hand down Claire's back, which was covered by a tank top. "I promise you that you're safe." She knew whatever dream Claire suffered from earlier had to be a near death experience.

Claire took a deep breath then withdrew her face from Alice's neck. She loosened her grip on the pillow, which was now wrinkled in that one spot. "I can't…" She pressed her brow against Alice's temple. "I can't lead all these people."

Alice hadn't expected such a statement despite she understood her friend's large responsibilities. She briefly squeezed Claire tighter before arguing, "You were born for this, Claire." She was confident in her words.

"I'm leading these people to their deaths," Claire argued. "I can't stop Umbrella, and they will either kill or use all of us." She clamped her jaw down.

Alice was thinking hard and quickly about her friend's fears.

"I don't know what to do," Claire weakly admitted. "I've considered so many options but…" She left her sentence unfinished.

Alice understood the weight on her friend's shoulders. She knew that humans' final stand was coming, very soon. And the results were not in humans' favor by any means. Alice sighed and brought her left arm across Claire's upper back. She held Claire a bit closer.

"I don't think we'll solve it tonight," Alice whispered.

"There is no solution," the leader stated.

Alice had a few ideas of her own, but she didn't voice them. She instead promised, "There are always options." She sighed and closed her eyes. "I promise we'll find the solution."

Claire was too tired to argue about fate. She only saw a dead end tonight. But in the morning maybe the new day would bring about a new option for them. She wouldn't hold her breath on it though.

Alice freed her right hand and grabbed the bedsheets that'd gotten away from them. She pulled them back up and adjusted them over their linked bodies. She hoped it'd warm Claire and relax them both.

Claire debated whether to go back on her side of the bed, but she decided that Alice didn't want her moving anyway. She found that Alice's comfort was sweet to the taste after not having any for years. It broke down more of Claire's resolve.

"I dreamt… we were in the desert again," Claire whispered.

Alice shifted from her relaxed state and paid mind to Claire's words. She asserted her attention by rubbing Claire's back. "Nevada?" she murmured.

"I… think so." Claire wasn't totally sure because the air had seemed different, but it was a dream. "My convoy was sleeping, but you and I were outside on night watch." She recalled the rest of her dream and told, "We were attacked by infected wolves."

Alice thought how charming it would be to get attacked by zombie wolves. She couldn't stand the Cerberus and infected wolves would be far more fun for all.

"There were just too many," Claire murmured. "We couldn't stop them from ripping us apart." She still pictured Alice using her powers to ward off the wolves, but it wasn't enough. "There must have been hundreds of them… two more appeared for every one we killed."

Alice was glad she hadn't come across any infected wolves. She imagined it would be a nightmare but not impossible either. "Luckily they don't know how to swim."

Claire chuckled at her friend's joke. She appreciated Alice's attempt at making her relax after her story. She knew they didn't have to worry about zombie wolves on the ship. And nightmares were, after all, merely one's imagination in overdrive.

"Odd thing though," Claire softly mentioned, "was you looked a bit different." She felt Alice's head shift slightly. "Your hair was slightly longer… down to your shoulders." Claire recalled her friend in the dream. "And also blonder than it was when we first met. More like a sandy blond shade."

Alice had slowly opened her eyes when Claire described her features. "That is not odd." She had a furrowed brow. "That is how my hair was before we met."

"Really?" Claire hadn't expected such news. She wondered why her mind had altered Alice's appearance during the dream.

"Yes." Alice closed her eyes but still had the wrinkle in her brow. "My hair was a true blond when I was working for Umbrella."

"It's darkened over time," Claire decided.

"Mmmm." Alice had a thin smile and teased, "Along with my personality."

"Please," Claire muttered, "I'm not fooled by your dark exterior." She squeezed Alice for a beat.

Alice had a grin now and playfully warned, "Don't ruin my image."

Claire chuckled and smiled but swore, "It's our secret."

"Good." Alice was content that her friend wouldn't divulge her tender side to anybody, hopefully. She didn't like showing it often and sometimes found it hard after years of being isolated from humans. Her mixed blood didn't help the situation either.

Claire considered whether to move off her friend, but she decided it wouldn't be acceptable by Alice's standards. They were in fact comfortably snuggled up against each other. Claire hadn't done this with anybody since her days in high school. Briefly an old girlfriend's face flashed past Claire's mind, but she jammed it back down. It was a lifetime ago. Since then, Claire had only been in bed with a few select chosen to satisfy certain desires, but Claire never held or allowed to be held by any of her brief one night stands. There'd been one night in Nevada that Claire had been close to giving into her needs for comfort, but she denied Carlos once she cleared her mind. That'd only happened a couple of days before Alice's grand appearance into her life.

Alice listened to Claire's breathing slowed down. Once she was certain that Claire had slept, Alice started allowing herself to drift back into her dreams. She still mulled over Claire's earlier reaction to the nightmare, but Alice was glad she'd broken through to Claire. Alice greatly admired what Claire was trying to do for the humans. She knew she wasn't capable of it herself despite she could easily direct people when necessary. Alice wasn't a leader and now she'd developed into an outcast after bonding with the virus. Yet, Alice was finding a place beside Claire. As nice as it was, it also unnerved Alice greatly. If she had a place then that meant she was building a home. And homes could be killed, easily these days.

Alice tried setting aside her concerns. There wasn't much she could decide tonight. Plus she would face major backlash from Claire if she made a bad choice. Alice wasn't sure when Claire Redfield became a major factor in her life. Alice had no problem walking away from others like Jill, Angie, and Carlos. But Claire Redfield was sticky than fresh maple syrup and far sweeter.

Finally Alice returned to Morpheus after settling her ramped thoughts. She wasn't disturbed again until an hour before sunrise when a thunderstorm rolled across the ocean and settled over Los Angeles' coast. At first Alice awoke from the chest vibrating thunder, and she realized she and Claire had turned onto their sides. Alice had Claire neatly molded against her body and her arms across Claire's stomach.

Claire was jarred awake by the next round of thunder. She lifted up in worry because she didn't know it was a storm.

"It's just thunder," Alice murmured.

Claire heard her friend's soft voice behind her. She let out a sigh and watched the lightning flash in front of the porthole window. She thought it was an attack from Umbrella again. She sunk down into the bed and pressed her back into her friend's warm body.

Alice settled her head onto the pillow again. She thought Claire had fallen back to sleep until she heard low words.

"We need to move the airplane inside."

Alice grinned. She couldn't believe that was Claire's second thought because of the rain on the already ruined airplane. "We will," she soothed. She silently chuckled after Claire murmured an agreement. She and Claire shortly dozed off for a few more hours.

The morning brought a cooler day than the rest had been lately. It was welcoming since Claire had clearly enforced they needed to breakdown the airplane and move it below into the helicopter bay. After breakfast, Claire separated from her friend and went to the wheelhouse. She wanted to go over the reports. She wasn't the least surprised to find Chris doing the same thing. She had a chance to talk to him about Jill Valentine. Chris had already visited with Jill this morning and found that her memory was gaining speed. He expressed to Claire that Jill was asking questions and requesting to be released from the hospital. Claire was slightly worried but conceded that she'd go to the hospital after doing the reports.

Claire went to the hospital in haste. She didn't think about radioing to Alice about her plans because her mind was on Jill Valentine. She remained on the ship's frequency in case anybody needed her. But when she entered Jill's room, she turned down the volume on the radio so it wouldn't disturb her.

"Good morning," Claire first greeted.

Jill was out of bed, moving about, and had just come from the bathroom minutes for Claire entered her room. She still wore a hospital gown that been put on her. "Mornin', RC."

Claire pulled up short, and her unsteady features settled on the Umbrella agent. "I see your memory is coming back well enough." She didn't expect Jill to use her old nickname. She'd left it in the past with many other things.

Jill had an amused expression because she knew she'd caught her friend off guard. "Yes." She leaned her hip against the bed. "I was hoping I could get your blessing to be released."

Claire had briefly spoken to Helen Gable, seen the reports, and already knew Jill was well enough to go. She just had to okay it first then the doctor would release Jill. She didn't have any reason to hold Jill in the hospital, but she did have reason to keep guards on her. She was unsure about Jill's mental state.

"Doctor Gable says you're nearly a hundred percent," Claire agreed. She shifted to the foot of the bed and studied Jill, who was still pale. She recalled Alice's words about the virus and experiments. "You'll just have to do a few checkups with the doctor after you're released."

Jill nodded in acceptance to the rules. She felt well enough, and the weakness was gone finally. She'd eaten well last night and also this morning.

"Can you tell me where your memory is now," the leader ordered. She kept the edge from her tone despite she was anxious from Jill's presence.

Jill shook her head. Her frustration showed clearly on her face. "I remember everything until after training at the academy." She had a deep frown. "After that there are holes… large ones." Jill lowered her eyes and continued thinking over her recent past, but it hurt her. "I knew Alice," she murmured. "I'm not sure how."

Claire could tell that Jill expected her to fill the void, but she refused to do it. "It'll come back," she assured. She folded her arms. "I had one of those devices on me for awhile."

Jill's features darkened. She took a step closer and asked, "What?" She had good control over her anger, but she looked down at her own chest. She was able to move the gown enough so that it revealed some of the scarring left behind from the device.

Claire was clearly upset now and murmured, "Jill." She found icy blue eyes back on her. "Oh my god." She reached out and couldn't help touching one of the scars. She tried fathoming how long the device must have been latched onto Jill to cause such wounds. She quickly withdrew her hand from Jill's skin after realizing what she was doing.

Jill became subconscious about it now and shifted the gown back so it hid her scars. "What else have they done, Claire?" She sensed that Claire knew more.

Claire fought with her emotions. She wanted to stay objective, but this was her friend and Chris's former partner. She bowed her head and recalled what Alice told her. "I'm not sure."

"But you know something," Jill pressed. She took a step closer and gingerly touched the leader's jaw. "RC… please."

Claire closed her eyes against the nickname. She swallowed hard then found her strength to meet Jill's gaze. She pulled Jill's hand away from her face. "We seem to think Umbrella experimented on you."

Jill was confused then darkness entered her eyes. She lifted her left arm and ran her fingers across the puncture scars on her arm. "That's what these are." She clenched her jaw and whispered, "Those bastards." She quickly looked back at Claire. "Am I human still?" She shook her head and confessed, "I don't feel human anymore."

Claire opened and closed her mouth a few times then honestly replied, "I'm not sure, Jill."

Jill clenched her hands then lowered her arms to her sides again. Her stern features fell on her friend. "Can I be released?"

Claire gave a low sigh and considered the request. After a beat, she gave a low nod but informed, "You will have to be under guard though."

Jill felt her blood boil, yet she quickly calmed herself after she realized how well she'd been cared for by Claire and her people. She nodded and promised, "I won't be a problem." She glanced at the open door, but she didn't see the guards that she knew were there. She focused on Claire and added, "I promise I won't hurt you, RC." She wasn't sure what'd caused her to earn guards. But she figured it wouldn't take her long to earn Claire's trust.

Claire gave a firm nod. However, she wasn't worried about Jill hurting her. "Let me talk to Gable." She started out of the room but ordered, "Wait here." She wasn't long and promised Jill that she'd retrieve clean, new clothes for her. She knew by the time she'd return that Doctor Gable will have discharged her friend.

Jill Valentine was released from the hospital in an hour. She stole a few minutes to get changed into clean clothes that Claire had brought her. She was alone in the hospital room while Claire waited for her outside.

Claire turned when the door opened up. She gave a small smile at seeing her friend's rather plain but refreshing attire.

Jill couldn't recall the last time she wore jeans, but they were comfortable. She had on a black polo shirt that was short sleeve. She straightened out the collar during her exit from the room. On her feet were steel toed boots that were an aged brown that matched her belt. She'd also bummed a hair tie off Claire earlier and started pulling her blond hair back during the journey from the hospital.

"Feel a bit more normal?" Claire teased.

Jill pulled her ponytail after getting her hair fixed up. She grinned and argued, "I'll feel right after I get my haircut."

"You look good with blond," Claire fought.

"It's not that… it's the length." Jill couldn't stand having long hair. She knew she couldn't have been herself lately if she allowed her hair to grow out.

Claire tugged her ball cap down. "I know what you mean." She'd missed her hat during her time between being found by Alice and arriving on the _Arcadia_. But she gave K-Mart the hugest hug after receiving her cherished ball cap back.

"You still have that damn thing, RC?" Jill reached over and made a grab for the cap.

Claire was faster and ducked away from her friend's hand. "Lay off," she fairly warned.

Jill smirked at the threat. She recalled plenty of battles between them when she'd won Claire's cap. She shrugged and decided she'd make another try later. "So how about a tour of your boat?"

"But of course," Claire agreed. She immediately started it by explaining the ship's layout. She decided they first go to the wheelhouse. Briefly she considered how Alice was making out with K-Mart's help.

Alice cursed under her breath but stopped herself from just yanking the wing off the fuselage. She'd get shot dead by Claire if she made it any worse.

K-Mart was in the cockpit and working on any interior things that she could reach. She was small enough to squeeze into the cockpit after the sliding bubble canopy was damaged from the crash. She'd made it inside with a few tools and fussed with the cables. K-Mart hadn't been very good at mechanical work until she met Claire.

"K-Mart," Alice hollered, "Can I burrow your wrench?"

K-Mart sighed because she didn't want to wiggle out from the hole, but she'd do anything for Alice. She wiped the sweat off her brow then carefully worked her way out from under the dash. But she stilled when she spotted something under the pilot's seat. She reached under the seat, and her fingertips grazed the item. K-Mart gritted her teeth and stretched her arm further until she got the silver item. She pulled it back and realized it was a digital camcorder. "What," she murmured.

Alice stepped up onto the wing and peered into the cockpit. She spotted K-Mart's hunched form down in the footwell.

K-Mart snaked out from under the dash and held up the prized wrench. "Can you get it?"

Alice reached into the opening and grabbed the tool. "Thanks." She didn't wait for anything else and returned her aggravation to the wing.

K-Mart pulled herself out of the footwell after setting the camcorder on the seat. She climbed out of the cockpit after deciding the screwdrivers could stay behind for now. "Alice…" She pulled herself out of the cockpit but nearly lost her grip until two sure hands had her.

"Be careful." Alice helped the young woman out of the plane.

K-Mart was hot, sticky, and just relieved to be out of the plane. She stood on the damaged wing next to Alice and held up the digital camcorder. "I found this."

Alice received the camcorder and murmured, "I'll be damned." She had a small smile. "I can't believe it survived the crash."

"It's yours?" K-Mart checked.

Alice nodded. She decided to inspect it and was impressed it powered up like normal.

"Where did you get it?" K-Mart inquired.

"Best Buy," Alice teased.

K-Mart rolled her eyes then shifted closer to Alice so she could see the screen too. "Where'd you get the plane?"

Alice shrugged and replied, "Russia." It seemed obvious to her since it was a Yak-52 Soviet trainer plane.

K-Mart's lips parted, but she held her question because she heard Alice and Claire's voices on the camcorder. She was too curious and inched closer to Alice. She grinned at the two women talking at the camera together.

_"LA is at least another two days, Alice," Claire argued._

_Alice was obviously holding the camera, but she looked at Claire. "The plane is faster than that."_

_"Headwind," Claire reminded. She had a smug look._

_Alice clicked her tongue once at her friend, who was still gaining her memories. "We'll see." She focused back on the camera._

K-Mart giggled at the two fussing at each other. To her, she decided that they were meant to meet each other. She hadn't seen Claire get close with too many people but Alice was one of the few.

Alice sighed and shut the camera's small screen, which sent the camera into standby mode. She then handed it to the younger woman. "It's all yours."

K-Mart suddenly went shocked and peered up at Alice. "Seriously?"

Alice took her friend's arm, lifted it, and placed the camera in her hand. "Seriously." She now hopped off the wing and went back to her spot.

K-Mart turned the digital camera around in her hands but paused and looked up when she heard her sister's voice in the distance. She glanced at Alice, who had also stopped working.

Alice shifted closer to K-Mart but more in a protective manner. She set the wrench down on the wing so she wouldn't be tempted to use it in a bad way. But the tool was still close by.

Claire adjusted her ball cap after the breeze disturbed it. She guided Jill to the airplane and started explaining, "We're going to try and salvage it."

Jill hastily jerked her head around and asked, "Salvage it?" She came to a stop a yard away from the wing's tip.

Claire had her hands on her hips and visually assessed the ruined plane. "Yeah… fix it up." She regarded her old friend.

Jill was shaking her head and declared, "You're still nuts, RC."

Alice gradually inclined her eyebrow at hearing the odd nickname for Claire. She quickly concluded the two had a longer history than Claire had told her.

K-Mart jumped off the wing and followed Alice closer to her sister and the Umbrella agent. She had to admit that Jill Valentine looked less menacing now that she dressed like anybody else.

"Jill, this is my sister K-Mart," the leader properly introduced.

K-Mart made herself be cordial and stepped forward. She held out her hand and shook Jill's larger one. "Nice to meet you."

Jill had a curious expression but commented, "I just won't ask."

K-Mart took it as a tease about her nickname. She shrugged and explained it anyway. "That's where Claire found me." Despite Jill's friendly manner, she still didn't like Jill. She'd saw what'd happened to Alice after the fight in the hangar.

"And of course you remember Alice," Claire suggested.

Alice wasn't about to offer hands until Jill offered hers first. She inwardly sighed and took the Umbrella agent's hand. Instantly she was flooded by old memories from Jill's past.

_"Angie!" Jill hollered. She swept past Alice and fell next to the girl. "Shit, shit." She tried stopping the bleeding, but she was too late and her hands were coated in the girl's blood. She growled and furiously turned on Alice, who was standing in the doorway with the smoking gun._

_Alice had shiny cheeks from tears. But she sadly regarded Jill Valentine. "I'm sorry, Jill."_

_"You, bitch!" Jill went for her gun until a barrel was pressed into her forehead. She stiffened and looked at Alice. "What have you done?" she hotly whispered._

_Alice pulled the hammer back on the revolver. "Something I'm going to never forgive myself for."_

Jill released Alice's hand and stepped back to Claire's side.

"I've been showing Jill around," Claire told Alice.

"I think it's the dollar tour," Jill teased the leader.

Claire traded a grin with her old friend then looked back at Alice, who was rather neutral despite the situation. She lost her grin and remembered why they were all here. She wasn't in high school with Jill anymore. Today she was a leader of thousands of humans, whom were being hunted by Umbrella. And Jill was still an agent in everybody's eyes.

"Good," Alice coolly replied. She nodded at Jill then indicated the plane behind her. "I have to get back to work." She shifted her features to Claire. "The plane won't move itself." She recalled a certain somebody promising Alice she'd help dismantle the plane.

Claire opened her mouth to renew her promise from earlier this morning. But she failed because her VHF radio gargled loudly.

"Claire, Claire this is Luther."

Claire growled at who was calling for her. She should have known of all people to interrupt her. She jerked the radio free and brought it up. "Go ahead, Luther." She used every bit of her patience to keep her voice polite.

"You need to come to the wheelhouse."

Claire licked her lips and silently cursed his demand. "What's the problem?" She hoped he'd give her some clue on what was going on but the long pause made her wonder.

"There's a transmission we're picking up that you should hear," Luther replied over the channel.

Claire hit the mic but quickly released it after she reworked her response. She knew that two of the ship's radios were dedicated to scanning the channels for any transmissions. "Alright," she started, "Alice and I will be up there in a minute."

Alice had already picked up the wrench, but she set it back down after hearing her marching orders. She focused on K-Mart and asked, "You going to keep working on it?"

K-Mart looked at the plane and considered what she could do while Alice was gone. "I think so."

Alice gave the young woman an appreciative smile. "Be back shortly." She turned back to Claire and Jill then took Claire's right side as they started across the deck.

"I'll have to show you the rest later, Jill." Claire was hooking her VHF on her back.

Jill nodded. "I understand." She suspected the guards at the door would follow her.

Claire turned the radio's volume down some because Luther was calling Chris too. She needed to ask the guards to take Jill to her quarters for now. She and Alice left Jill with the guards then they were rushing through the ship to get to the wheelhouse.

Alice didn't say anything on the quick trek to the wheelhouse. She went to the door first, opened it, and allowed Claire through it. She caught Claire's all business attitude when they entered the wheelhouse.

"What's going on?" Claire demanded again. She saw her brother and Luther next to the radios.

Chris waved his sister and Alice over but said nothing because he was listening. He grabbed the radio's volume and turned it up much louder.

"I repeat this is Leon with…" His voice faded but came back, "survivors. We are located at thirty-two degrees, forty-six minutes, thirteen seconds…" His transmission cut out then returned again. "One hundred seventeen degrees, fourteen minutes, thirteen second west. Please if there's anybody listening, we need hel-" Leon urged until his transmission was cut off again. Then his voice didn't return.

Chris watched the radio leave the emergency channel and continued scanning the other VHF channels. He looked up to his sister.

Claire let out a low breath and started over to the radio. She reached for the microphone but paused until her hand fell back to her side. She wasn't sure what to do. For once, it wasn't so natural to just respond to help right away.

Luther had jotted down the coordinates, but he didn't comment on Claire's actions. He instead went to the touchscreen table and woke it up. He wanted to find out where Leon and the survivors were located.

"They may not be able to pick up our transmissions," Chris softly reminded his sister.

Alice came up behind the leader and gently touched her lower back.

"I found their location," Luther announced. He'd put in the coordinates and waited for the map to hone in on the spot. He looked at the group after recognizing the location. "They're in San Diego… right on Vacation Isle."

Chris had only vague knowledge about San Diego, but if Luther meant an island then it may not be so difficult to get the survivors. He started over to the touchscreen table.

Claire and Alice followed over and studied the map until the flashing indicator pointed out Leon's location. Indeed it was an island in Mission Bay that had one major road that traveled through it and connected it to the mainland to the north and south.

Luther looked at Claire Redfield and seriously stated, "We should leave now. We can make it there by nightfall if not sooner."

Claire touched her brow but continued staring at the map. Her mind was spinning with the details about other survivors just south in San Diego. She was uneasy about picking them up because they could be infected, but she also couldn't deny helping them.

"Claire?" Chris softly tried. He grew concerned by his sister's distraught features. He hadn't seen her like that before. His sister was always confident and sure about her decisions and options in life.

Claire cleared her throat and straightened up after weighing their options. She figured it had to be worth checking out if anything. She let out a low breath, which helped calm her nerves. She looked at her quiet friend. "What you think?"

Alice met the leader's gaze and read Claire's uneasiness about picking up the survivors. She glanced back at the map and pointed out the mouth of the bay. "We can get in close to them." She lowered her hand to the table's edge. "We can do it safely." She focused on Claire again. "I think we should go for it."

Claire gave a small nod then looked at Luther. "Let's get the anchor up." She stepped away from the table after pulling her cap's brim down. "It looks like we got our heading now." She marched out of the wheelhouse.

Chris was about to follow his sister until Alice stopped him. He frowned at Alice and was about to side step her.

"She needs to clear her head," Alice commented to the concerned brother.

Chris knew that Alice was right so he relented and decided to help Luther out.

Alice listened to the two men go to the radios. She heard them giving out orders over the radio, but she remained rooted by the map on the screen. She narrowed her eyes at the two bridges on the south and north end of the island. She could only imagine what condition those survivors would be in after being trapped on an island and probably locked in by hungry undead. Alice didn't look forward to finding out soon.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

Claire Redfield came out from under the belly of the Yak-52 after dissembling the tail from the empennage. She looked at her friend, who had been holding the tail up for her while she unbolted the tail. She tossed her screwdriver on the deck when she saw the tail wanted to get away from Alice.

Alice fought not to let the empennage fall to the deck. She was relieved when Claire grabbed the empennage, and it allowed Alice to slide the tail free from the plane. She easily carried the tail and set it down next to a separated wing.

"We might get it done in time," Claire commented. She removed her ball cap, which was on backwards. She wiped her brow clean then put the hat back on with the brim behind her head. She was coated in grease and dirt wherever her skin wasn't covered by the tank top or jeans.

Claire had set to work after getting the ship underway for San Diego. She needed the mechanical work because it helped clear her mind. She loved to work on machines and this gave her a chance to forget about the world.

Alice debated how they'd get the plane down into the hole. The easy part was moving it into the helicopter bay. But she was unsure about getting it down below.

K-Mart joined her sister and held out a large bottle of water. "So exactly how are we getting this thing down in the White Room?"

Claire grinned at K-Mart's nickname for the bay. "I'm not quite sure yet." She turned to Alice. "Any ideas?"

Alice folded her arms and argued, "I thought that was your department." She caught how Claire was amused. "I'm just the muscle."

Claire chuckled and handed her friend the water next. "Hurry up, old mule." She caught Alice's brief glower, but she returned to work. She didn't have much left to do on the right wing, which was still attached.

Alice helped Claire unhook the right wing after K-Mart undid the cables that went to the ailerons. She was impressed by Claire's ease with the plane's mechanics. She would have sworn that Claire was a certified mechanic for airplanes. Alice knew her fair share from when she first started to fly general aviation planes. But she only had maintenance knowledge that was allowed of aviation pilots.

After they were done dissembling the major parts of the Yak-52, Claire seriously considered how to get it down into the bay. She wanted to get it done before sunset, and it was already pushing two o'clock. If they wanted all the pieces below then it'd take awhile to accomplish it.

Claire stood beside the destroyed nose but looked towards the upper deck. "Are the bay doors near a cargo hole?" She indicated all the covered holes before them that could be opened up for containers to be stored in the haul.

K-Mart wasn't totally sure and imagined where the bay doors were located from where they were standing on the deck.

"I think so," Alice replied. She turned to her friend and smirked. "Probably this one we're standing on."

Claire peered down at her feet and seriously considered it. "No… it's further back."

Alice didn't lose her grin despite her attempt failed. She turned on her heels and looked at the cargo doors further back towards the bridge. "I think second closest one to the bridge."

"Well, let's get started," Claire stated. She nodded once then grabbed her VHF radio. She ordered a crew member to open the second hole.

Alice soon had her answer to what Claire planned to do about getting the plane down below. She ended up down in the hole while K-Mart and Claire handed her each major piece. It didn't surprise her that Claire relied on her superior strength to handle each airframe piece one by one. Eventually Claire and K-Mart came down and helped Alice move everything into the helicopter bay.

K-Mart was exhausted from the long day of work and decided she wanted to get a shower before dinner. She received a warm thank you from Claire before she left the pair in the White Room.

Alice leaned against the wall and watched Claire do a last couple of things with the plane.

Claire brushed off her hands on her jeans then came over to her friend. "Did I wear you out?"

Alice grinned in response and teased back, "I'm exhausted."

Claire chuckled but she looked back at the poor Yak-52. She wasn't sure what she was thinking in trying to save the plane. Tomorrow she could be dead if fate willed it. She sighed and cut her eyes to closets Osprey in the hangar. "I should check over those soon… make sure they're operational."

"I'm sure they are," Alice debated.

Claire shook her head and looked at her friend. "I don't want to find any Wesker surprises in them."

"He does seem to fancy bombs." Alice straightened up from the wall.

Claire smirked at her memory of Alice making sure she saw Wesker blow up in the Osprey the other day. It was the first time she was excited to see a bomb go off. "I'm sure he appreciated getting a taste of his own medicine."

Alice softly laughed and took a step towards the sealed doors. "He's cursing my name in Hell."

Claire had to admit that Alice's keen insight was perfect. She was grateful that Alice had stowed away the bomb in Wesker's getaway helicopter. "Let's go wash up." She wanted to be clean before dinner then they'd have a meeting about Leon and his survivors.

Just as planned, Claire and Alice returned to the wheelhouse and discovered they were gaining a clear view of San Diego off the port side. Claire went to the window and studied the growing city. "I've always wanted to see San Diego."

Chris remembered his promise about taking Claire there once he was settled from his transfer to Los Angeles. He grinned and offered, "I told you we'd see it someday."

Claire shot a weak glare at her brother. "Thanks." She glanced over at Luther, who was captaining the ship with another crew member named Jonathan. "How much longer?"

Jonathan, the skipper, glanced at the plotted course on his screen then at his leader. "I would say another fifteen minutes and we'll be at the mouth of Mission Bay, ma'am."

Claire stole the binoculars nearby and studied the quiet city in the sun's last light. "How close can we get to the island?"

"I don't believe very close," Jonathan reported. "The soundings into Mission Bay are too low for the ship."

Claire lowered her binoculars and looked at the skipper. She trusted Jonathan's judgment because he was a ship captain back on the east coast. She had no experience with freight ships by any means.

"I think we're going to have to fly in," Chris suggested to his sister.

Claire set the binoculars back down and leaned against the console. "Probably so." She was staring out the window. "But I want to make contact with this Leon before we go in there."

"We should be able to communicate fine now," Chris agreed.

Claire nodded and glanced at the radios. "Let's give it a shot." She headed over to the radios and freed a microphone. She hit the emergency channel button and saw it was on sixteen now. She considered how to hail the survivors but decided she'd be heard regardless. "Leon, Leon this is the Arcadia." She was met by static.

Claire waited a minute then hailed Leon again. She still didn't receive any response so she gave a last attempt. She hoped for the best until a long minute passed without an answer. She shook her head and rehooked the microphone. "Let's just go over the plans," she suggested to the group.

Claire and Alice took one side of the touchscreen table while Luther took the right side and Chris opposite from the women. But Jonathan remained at the helm and navigated the freight ship through safe waters.

Claire was drilling the map down to Mission Bay and the surrounding area. "So this is Vacation Isle." She marked the island with an 'X' through it. "It has two bridges on the east side connecting the north and south end."

"That's if they're still standing," Alice debated.

"They could be drawbridges," Luther argued.

Jonathan cut in and informed, "The two bridges to Vacation Isle are fixed." He was looking at his digital NOAA charts on the screen. "There is also another fixed bridge at the channel of Mission Bay."

Claire looked over at the skipper and asked, "What's the depth of the channel going into Mission Bay?"

Jonathan was focused on steering the ship, but he replied, "The center of the channel is fourteen feet but that was a number of years ago. It could be shallower since it hasn't been dredged in years."

Claire's lips thinned as she considered this detail. But she checked, "What's the ship draw?"

"Fifty-three feet, ma'am."

"Jesus," Luther murmured. "We won't get that close into shore."

Chris folded his muscular arms but kept his attention on the map. "It doesn't matter since we can take an Osprey in there."

Luther was skeptic and challenged, "Who can fly one of those things?" He was surprised when Chris and Alice looked at Claire Redfield. He furrowed his features at the leader. "You can fly that thing?"

Claire flashed a devilish smile at the former basketball champ. She wanted to say something smart but the VHF radio cut her off.

"Arcadia, Arcadia this is Leon."

Claire scrambled over to the radio and yanked the mic free. "Leon this is the Arcadia," she hastily reported.

"Thank god," Leon responded in relief. "I've nearly given up on getting out of here."

Claire felt the twinge enter her chest. She understood his feelings, and she knew she had to get him out of there. "My name is Claire Redfield," she reported to him. "I'm the leader of a freight ship picking up survivors along the coast." She released the mic but hit it again. "We're coming for you."

Like the others, Alice hadn't moved but carefully listened to Claire's conversation with Leon. She caught a glimpse of confidence refill Claire Redfield, and it made Alice feel good. She preferred Claire this way, but she understood why Claire was feeling disjointed lately.

"Thank you," Leon replied over the radio. "There are thirty-six of us total. We're on Vacation Isle in Mission Bay."

"We received your coordinates," Claire agreed. "I will be sending out a team for you. Be prepared for our arrival and take only what is absolutely necessary."

"Roger that, Arcadia." Leon hesitated but promised, "We'll be waiting for you. Leon out."

Claire was relieved that she'd contacted him. She clicked the mic and reported, "This is Arcadia standing by on channel sixteen." She slid the mic back into the bracket and rejoined the group.

Chris switched the map over to a satellite image of Mission Bay. He and Claire were both looking for the same thing on the satellite imagery of the island. "These are good spots." He pointed at the parking lots on the island. "It's just going to depend on where they're all collected."

Claire counted six adequate parking lots that could hold the Osprey. "And that's under the assumption that there are no undead on the island with them."

"If there are," Alice started, "then our job just got a lot harder."

"The survivors will be prepared though," Claire argued. "Gathered together and waiting for us to show up."

"Maybe we should do some recon before we land on the island," Alice suggested.

Claire started shaking her head and looked up from the images. "If we do that then we'll just draw more trouble to the island."

"Those undead are like flies to shit," Luther agreed. He tapped at the bridges and offered, "The bridges could be gone too. Maybe that's how they've been surviving all this time."

Claire sighed then murmured, "We just don't know until we get there." She softly swayed when the freight ship started slowing down. She looked over her shoulder at the skipper. "Are we there?"

"We're approaching the channel to Mission Bay," Jonathan reported. "We will be dropping anchor shortly."

"Get us as close as you can." Claire saw Jonathan's nod so she went back to the meeting. "Chris, can you get together a good team?"

"How many?"

Claire considered her brother's question and also debated the size of the Osprey. They needed to take enough men for safety but also still ferry the survivors back. She then touched her brow and realized an issue. "We're going to have to make two trips."

"How many can the helicopter carry?" Alice checked.

Claire lowered her hand to the table. "It can seat twenty-four but we can jam thirty-two people in there if everybody is standing up in the cargo bay." She knew the chopper fairly well after being educated as a kid by her father. She looked at her brother. "You think you can fly a second one?"

Chris seriously considered the risks, but he shook his head. "I don't have enough training, Claire." He wasn't confident in his skills with rotorcrafts.

Claire felt otherwise, but she didn't want to press her brother. She knew he'd make more mistakes under pressure, especially with lives on the line. She relented and decided aloud, "We'll make two trips then." She considered how many men to take on the mission. "Organize ten men for the team."

"I'm in," Luther declared.

Claire shook her head and ordered, "I want you here to handle the ship." She then considered another aspect and added, "Plus I need you to start the quarantine process for the new survivors. We can't have anybody coming on this ship that's infected."

Luther understood and planned to find out more about the quarantine process that Claire had in mind.

"Alice, Chris… you're both going," Claire stated. She pressed her palms against the table's edge. "I'll fly the chopper." She stared at the map of Mission Bay. "We'll go first thing in the morning at six o'clock. I rather do this in the daylight."

"I guess Doctor Gable will handle the quarantine process?" Luther inquired.

Claire nodded and better explained it. "I've had her working on quarantine procedures and policies for exactly this reason." She straightened up and placed her hands on her hips. "I need you to help her make sure everybody listens to her. I don't expect the survivors to quarrel about it since it's for everybody's safety, but I want to make sure it goes smoothly." She expected a few kinks in the system since this was their first try. "How about we meet with Gable afterwards?"

Luther agreed and was pleased that Claire wanted to show it to him.

"I'll preflight the helicopter tonight," Claire announced. She planned to preflight it again in the morning, but tonight she'd go over it in greater detail. She didn't want to miss anything or deal with surprises tomorrow.

"That helicopter's systems are liable to be directly link to Umbrella," Alice brought up.

Claire shrugged at the observation. "Let it be." She had planned to check the flight systems too, but she didn't care if Umbrella knew they were saving people.

Alice nodded, but she hoped it didn't mean that Umbrella would take another crack at them tomorrow. She doubted it and yet she wouldn't put it past them either.

"If you think of anything, give me a call on the radio." Claire reached behind and double checked that her radio was in fact on and loud enough. She looked at Luther West and suggested, "Let's go find Gable and get that sorted out."

"Can you use some help?" Alice asked Chris.

Chris accepted it but first checked with Jonathan on how he was making out with the ship. He didn't bother Jonathan long though because he was busy getting the anchor set, which was an arduous task. He and Alice shortly left Jonathan alone in the wheelhouse.

Claire helped Gable and Luther get organized for tomorrow's quarantine process. She could tell that Doctor Gable was well prepared for it. She didn't think there'd be many issues tomorrow once they started bringing survivors to the ship. Claire was confident in the doctor's abilities. After she left Luther with the doctor, Claire decided to take care of the Osprey next.

Claire found her way to the helicopter hangar in the White Room. She felt her skin crawl, but she brushed it off. She just didn't like being alone in the bay after what'd happened here. Claire boarded the nearest Osprey and started checking over its systems from nose to tail. She had to make sure it was fully operational and safe if she wanted to safely transport everybody back.

After spending a lot of time in the cockpit, Claire felt rather familiarized with it. She'd started the rotors but didn't increase their rpm so that it'd lift off. She shut off the engines then turned off the electrical system. She didn't plan on tilting the rotors tomorrow since it was a short trip to the island.

Finally confident about the cockpit, Claire moved into the cargo bay and inspected all the handles to make sure nothing was loose or weak. She eventually made it to the rear cargo door and went to the switches for the door. She reached for the open switch, but she paused when a soft burn started at the back of her neck. She went for her Glock and spun around with it aimed at her target in the copter.

Claire had nearly pulled the trigger until she saw Alice in front of her. "Goddamn it," she cursed at her friend. "You can't be louder so I know you're coming?"

Alice grinned and approached the leader, who was putting the gun away. "I prefer to sneak around."

Claire sighed and returned to her earlier task. "You're too damn good at it." She punched the button with more force than necessary. She watched the door go down.

Alice took her friend's side and peered out the door. "It seems to work."

Claire shot a dark look at the older woman then hit the up button. She started out of the V-22 but mentioned, "You wanna help me climb onto this thing? I want to check the rotors."

"Did you start them?" Alice inquired. She followed Claire out of the helicopter.

"Yes, but I just want to make sure."

Alice silently conceded and went to the copilot's side. She watched Claire mount the side of the rotorcraft by using foot pegs and handles. But she could tell Claire would run out of them shortly so she wondered what Claire planned to do from there.

Claire could touch the top of the cockpit, but she wouldn't be able to lift all her weight up. She silently cursed and considered another plan until Alice called up to her.

"Lift your left foot up like you're going to climb another step," Alice suggested.

Claire was confused, but she did so and started noticing an invisible surface under her boot. "What the…" Then it occurred to her so she glanced down at Alice, who had bright blue eyes glowing up at her. She realized what Alice was doing for her, but she still was unsure. "Can you really hold my weight?"

"Yes." Alice didn't feel any strain. "Keep climbing up." She continued supporting Claire's left foot as the right one went up. She created an invisible step under Claire's right foot against the airframe. She now fully held up Claire's weight against the side of the V-22.

Claire was amazed, yet she didn't waste time. She hauled herself up onto the top after receiving a gentle boost from Alice's telekinesis. She carefully shifted across the airframe and made her way to one rotor. It didn't take her long to inspect it.

Alice remained under the wing and kept her glowing blue eyes centered on Claire Redfield. She had an invisible aura drifting around Claire in case Claire lost her footing.

Claire felt how the air around her was electric, but she didn't comment on it. She stayed focused on her task and ducked out from under the rotor after she was sure it was sound. She made her way across to the other wing.

Alice walked around the nose and stood under that wing too. She carefully stood guard until Claire was done her job.

"Everything looks good," the leader reported. She brushed the grease onto her jeans then came out from under the blade. She neared the spot where the fuselage and cockpit joined, but she considered how to get down. The pegs were far too low for her to easily step onto again.

Alice came beside the V-22's pilot side and tilted her head back.

Claire stared at Alice's striking blue eyes and seriously wondered what else the T-Virus was giving Alice. She didn't ask it aloud though.

"Just gently jump off," Alice told her.

Claire was unsure, but she gave it a try because she trusted her friend. She bent her knees then hopped off only to have her fall slowed until her boots neatly touched the white floor. She shook her head and looked up at her friend. "Nice trick."

Alice's lip tugged with a grin. Slowly the blue glow in her eyes faded away to the sea green that they were normally. "Everything check out with the chopper?"

"Yes." Claire felt better that she'd spent the last two hours with the V-22. "It'll be safe to fly tomorrow."

Alice nodded. But she became more concerned and softly asked, "How are you feeling?"

Claire sighed but because her friend was starting to see through her. "I'm not really sure."

"I've sorta noticed this," Alice stated. She'd kept a careful eye on the younger woman.

Claire stepped around her friend but mentioned, "I'm just not sure I'm doing the right thing." She waited for Alice to come with her. "There just aren't many options for the survivors… not when Umbrella is out looking for test subjects."

Alice walked along side her friend out of the White Rooms. But she stopped when they came to the last door, which drew open and held like that for them to pass. "Let me take care of Umbrella, Claire."

The leader studied her friend for a long moment before shaking her head. "You told me you took out their headquarters in Tokyo." She couldn't imagine how Alice did it, even with her powers. "I'm sure you can do it again."

Alice moved in closer and argued, "I can't hide here on this ship, Claire."

"I'm not asking you to hide," Claire whispered. "These people need you as much as they need a leader." She frowned and explained, "They need protection from Umbrella."

Alice silently agreed that Umbrella was far less likely to touch _Arcadia_ so long as she was here. She shook her head and reminded, "I'm not these people's hero."

"Maybe they don't see it that way… right now." Claire understood the survivors' apprehensions about Alice, but she also believed in time that would fade away. She reached up and removed her ball cap because she needed a better view of Alice's face. She held her cap by its brim and kept it by her side. "But you're my hero, Alice."

Alice couldn't accept such an honor from her friend. She looked away and shook her head until a soft touch under her chin made her focus on Claire.

"And you're not my hero because you have all these powers," Claire revealed. "I admire your ability to continue after what's happened to you." She read Alice's disbelief, but Claire continued her case. "You could have gone down a darker path after what's been taken from you. But you don't do it and still help humans when you don't fit in with them."

"I owe so much," Alice quietly confessed. She took Claire's hand from her face and held onto it.

"And I think in time you will come to terms with that." Claire wasn't worried that Alice wouldn't find her way.

Alice hoped it was true too. She wasn't sure right now. She glanced at her right hand holding onto Claire's. She then threaded her fingers through Claire's fingers. "After Tokyo I had to find you." She looked up from their hands and held Claire's steady blue eyes. "You've been the only one I've felt like I could find a place with."

Claire smiled in return and promised, "You do have a place with me." She squeezed Alice's hand before releasing Alice and starting out of the bay.

Alice's eyes followed Claire then she decided she should go too. She kept repeating Claire's words like a mantra until she caught up with Claire.

Claire had put her ball cap back on and flashed a warm smile at her friend, who took her side. She led the way out of the hole to get to the upper levels. "I'm going to check on Jill." She hesitated but asked, "Did you want to…"

Alice shook her head. "No thanks." She planned to prepare her weapons for tomorrow. "I'm going to head to our quarters."

"Alright." Claire came to the top of the steps and knew she had to go in the opposite direction than Alice. "I'll see you shortly." She reached behind to her VHF and tested the squelch.

Alice nod then separated from the leader. She retired to the captain's quarters and retrieved her black roll that contained her weapons. She untied it then opened it up on the table then freed her VHF radio and placed it on the table. She slid out the flintstone, sat down, and unsheathed her one kukri. She started the familiar habit of sharpening it. She always found peace when sharpening her blades, especially before a battle. The rhythmic stroke of the stone down the blade's edge soothed Alice's mind and body.

Alice considered her future on the _Arcadia_ and also at Claire's side. She felt she was failing the world by remaining on the ship. Yet the survivors needed protection from Umbrella's likely attacks. Anger fed into Alice at the thought of Umbrella luring humans to Alaska under the pretense it was safety. K-Mart and Claire had been baited but only because Alice suggested they go to Alaska. If she'd gone with them then Alice could have protected them from Umbrella. Instead K-Mart was taken and Claire suffered in the wilderness with P30 soaking in her veins.

For a moment, the quarters became silent after a thought occurred to Alice. She hadn't seen it until now. Wesker knew that Alice would seek out Claire in Alaska. He'd left Claire there to be found, like a breadcrumb. And now was she playing into Umbrella's hands by staying on the _Arcadia_? Alice shook her head and continued sharpening the weapon.

After a few more minutes, Alice tested the blade by running her thumb across it. She happily watched it cut through her skin. She curiously watched the blood ooze from the thin cut, but something caught her eye. Her eyebrows drew in together after the overhead light reflected off her blood.

"What," Alice murmured. She noticed her wound was already healed over, but her blood remained on the pad of her thumb. She carefully put her weapon and whetstone on the table then got up. She went under the overhead light and curiously watched the violet hue reflect off the surface of her red blood. It reminded her of how gasoline reflected colors when it spread out on water. Alice didn't recall this before Wesker gave her a dose of the anti-virus. She knew the anti-virus's beautiful color, and it wasn't the color her blood shined at her.

"What the Hell did you do, Wesker?" Alice hotly murmured. Some part of her wished he was alive so she could beat the answers out of him. She set aside her violent thoughts and instead focused on her blood. She brought her thumb near her lips, but she smelled it first. There was nothing metallic about her blood like a normal human. Then her tongue snaked out and tasted the unusual blood. Alice was hit by sour that made her pucker. She cleared her throat and couldn't recall anything far sourer in her life.

Alice went to the bathroom and turned on the sink. She washed out her mouth to get rid of the sour taste. She shook her head after the watering in her eyes faded away. Something had definitely changed in her blood since Wesker pumped the needle's fluid in her months ago.

Alice lifted her head after staring at the small sink. She studied her face in the mirror. She recalled Claire's words last night about her eyes so she decided to find out. She brought her telekinesis alive and instantly a blue ring glowed around her pupils. No longer did her pupils dilate like before. As she continued increasing her telekinesis, the glowing grew in intensity until all of her eyes were fiery blue.

"Damn," Alice muttered and closed her eyes after dropping her head. She thought of Wesker, who had flashed his red eyes at her multiple times. He'd also mutated into something else other than human. He was capable of healing faster than Alice had been after she received the T-virus. Something wasn't right, in Alice's opinion.

Alice put aside her thoughts and returned to her earlier task. She went to her other kukri that was still sheathed beside the door. She grabbed the handle, freed it from the sheath, and started to go to the table. But Alice faltered when panic suddenly flared up under her skin. She gripped the weapon's handle and looked back at the door. She hastily went to the door but only grabbed the handle and waited for something.

Alice focused on the panic jarring her body, but she realized it was an external source. It wasn't her panic but somebody else's. She'd had the initial reaction to find Claire. But Alice forced herself to stay fast, and she dissected the sensation. It wasn't the kind of panic that one felt when they were near death. It was a trapped panic that was laced with a thin layer of anger.

Alice struggled with her natural desire to find Claire. She logically concluded it had something to do with Jill Valentine. Slowly Alice's eyes went over to the VHF radio and an idea came to mind. She went over to the radio and grabbed it quickly.

"Claire, Claire this is Alice." Alice fought hard to keep an edge from her tone.

"This is Claire," the leader answered after a long pause.

Alice detected the hidden panic in her friend's voice. She still fought with her body and remained in the quarters. "Is everything alright?"

Claire was grateful for Alice's interrupting transmission when Jill had pressed her too far.

Jill stared darkly at the radio in the leader's hand. She swore that Alice somehow planned that out. She walked away from her old friend and went to the small porthole that was dark.

Claire brought the radio back up and replied, "Everything is fine. I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Alice sensed that Claire's panic had minimized a great deal. "Alright. I'll be waiting up for you." She hoped Jill Valentine heard her too.

"Thanks. See you soon." Claire put the radio back on her belt and studied Jill's tense back.

"I can help, Claire," Jill stated. She kept her back to the leader and continued imagining what San Diego must look like through the dark porthole.

"The team is already organized." Claire held her ground.

Jill faced her friend but didn't go to her. "You know I can fight better than you or Chris." She eyed the leader. "You take advantage of your resource, but you refuse to take my help." She now approached Claire Redfield, who was definitely the leader. Jill could feel Claire's firm strength that attracted followers to her. "What have I done, Claire?" She silently cursed the P30 that'd robbed her of her memory. She'd pieced together something had recently happened that caused Claire not to trust her.

Claire's skin crawled when Jill came closer to her. She wasn't blind to what was in Jill's veins. Nothing was as simple as it use to be before Jill and Chris were shipped off to the academy. "I can't allow it." She restated her decision to Jill's earlier request.

"Damn it, Claire," Jill hotly cursed. "What the Hell is going on here?" She was frustrated, angry, and trying to hide her hurt from Claire's choices. "You know me, but you treat me like the enemy."

Claire lifted her chin slightly and didn't argue Jill's observation. She clenched her jaw when she saw that Jill caught onto her.

Jill became lost and shook her head after a minute. "No." She took a step back. "What happened after Raccoon City?"

Claire hid her emotions behind a strong mask. She folded her arms in a standoffish manner despite she knew this was hard for Jill. "You're an agent, Jill… for Umbrella."

"No," Jill fought. "Those bastards…" She feverously shook her head. "They killed my partner after I joined the city police." She recalled what'd happened to him a week after she'd joined the Raccoon City Police. She'd left S.T.A.R.S. after the commissioner offered her a position as a detective. Jill had only accepted because Chris had gone to Los Angeles, and she needed a change. "I knew then those bastards were up to something. I would not have joined them."

Claire didn't move closer to her friend. She wasn't sure what Jill was capable of and if it was remotely anything like Alice's powers. "That device brainwashed you… you had no control over it."

Jill couldn't believe what she was hearing from Claire. She walked away and neared the small bed. She struggled with her emotions and stared at the scars on her left arm. "What happened to me?" she painfully murmured.

Claire hung her head and wished she could make it easier for Jill. She steeled herself and informed, "You arrived here with countless Umbrella helicopters… loaded with soldiers. We were able to scare them off."

Jill was still staring at her left arm. Her mind was hit by a recent memory of a green vile inside of a case. But it was a broken memory that faded away. "The anti-virus," she whispered in realization. She looked at the leader. "The anti-virus is here… that's why Umbrella sent me." But she felt like she was half right. There was another reason she'd come to the _Arcadia_.

Claire didn't confirm or deny Jill's knowledge about the anti-virus. She instead asked, "Why would you be after the anti-virus?"

Jill lowered her arm and considered the question. But she had no knowledge about why. "I'm not sure."

Claire accepted the answer, for now. She'd allow it until more of Jill's memory surfaced. "It'll come back in time." She hoped so too because they needed the information. "I have to get some rest." She shifted to the closed door.

Jill didn't follow her friend and merely watched her go to the door.

Claire paused after opening the door slightly. She looked back at the agent and sincerely offered, "I'm sorry, Jill." She quietly left and went directly back to her shared quarters. When she arrived at her quarters, she paused and thought about Jill for a moment. She imagined that Alice was waiting on her.

Inside the quarters, Alice lost her concentration on the kukri and stared at the door. She sensed Claire on the other side after hearing a faint footfall coming from outside. She watched the handle drop down then there was Claire.

"Hey," Claire greeted.

Alice returned to her sharpening. She didn't have much left. "How was Jill?" She already had an idea after what'd translated from Claire into Alice earlier.  

Claire had shut the door and leaned against it. She honestly confessed, "Upset." She felt Alice's sharp green eyes on her. "I told her she's been involved with Umbrella." She pushed off the door then went to the bathroom. "She wants to come with us tomorrow."

Alice wasn't the least surprised by Jill's offer. She'd seen Jill's self sacrificing actions in motions before, especially with Angie. Alice had kept a certain space between herself and Angie because Angie's T-virus hit home for Alice. She just wasn't ready to face her own demons at that time. Angie had better accepted her place and the infection that kept her mobile. And Jill had grown close to Angie during Alice's absence because Doctor Ashford was gone.

Claire reappeared from the bathroom and was toweling off her face. She took a seat on the other side of the table. She studied the assortment of weapons on the table.

"Where are your weapons?" Alice inquired. She was now cleaning and preparing her 10-gauge double-barrel shotgun.

"Down in the bottom drawer," Claire replied. She leaned back in the chair and felt the last of her tension wash away. Her visit with Jill was hard.

"I'll check over them tonight," Alice offered.

Claire looked over at her friend and sadly smiled. "Thanks." She removed her ball cap and set it on the table. She dropped her head back against the wall.

Alice set her sawed off shotgun down then picked up the other one. "So what's your story with Jill?" She didn't look at Claire and continued cleaning the shotgun with her oiled rag. She planned to get quarters organized next thanks to Luther's kind donation.

"What you mean?" Claire shifted some in the seat and rolled her head so she could see Alice's profile.

Alice bit her bottom lip for a second then offered, "RC?" She glanced briefly at the younger woman before returning to her task.

Claire rolled her eyes at the old nickname. "Yeah… Jill's nickname for me." She closed her eyes and explained, "I was big into RC cars when I was younger. I use to build them as a kid so I had a collection of them in the garage."

Alice had a faint grin at the picture painted for her.

"Plus RC is my initials… backwards." Claire shrugged and looked at Alice. "Jill liked to tease me about my RC cars when we were in high school. I was the tomboy, and she was the girly girl."

"You knew each other in high school?" Alice hadn't realized that part. It explained their comfort with each other.

"Yeah." Claire straightened up and added, "We met through Chris, became good friends, and then dated for awhile before she went to the academy after graduation."

Alice paused and checked that she heard Claire correctly. "Dated?"

Claire stood up with the towel in hand. "We were girlfriends," she confirmed. She enjoyed how Alice stared at her with a very intense expression.

"I… I didn't…" Alice was unsure what she was trying to say to Claire.

Claire strolled away but finished, "You didn't realize I was a lesbian?" She smirked to herself during her short trip to the bathroom. She imagined Alice's dumbfounded look.

Alice was dry mouth and felt idiotic now. She silently cursed for acting this way. "I just thought…"

Claire was quickly brushing her teeth, but she heard Alice's attempt at continuing the conversation. She wanted to laugh yet held back because it'd make Alice uncomfortable. She switched off the light after finishing her nightly routine. "You thought what?" She enjoyed Alice's anxious manner.

"I thought you… and Carlos…" Alice felt her cheeks go warm. She couldn't believe it and couldn't recall the last time she'd blushed over anything.

Claire shrugged but went to the dresser. "We did… a few times." She knew exactly what went through Alice's mind at that point. "I just liked confirming why I still prefer women." She shook her head and yanked open the drawer. "And I didn't have many choices to pick from in the convoy." She shrugged and nonchalantly added, "He was handsome enough… for a guy." She didn't voice how mediocre he was in bed, but that was her lesbian opinion she decided long ago.

Alice softly cleared her throat then set her shotgun down on the open roll. She barely managed to get her revolver. "I'm sorry… I'm not sure what to say."

Claire removed her red vest and put it away. She pulled out her sleeping attire. She grinned at her friend and replied, "You'll figure it out." She returned to the bathroom so she could change for bed.

"I guess so," Alice murmured. She took care of her revolver in her hands then cleaned and checked her second one that she had in her jeans' waistband. She said goodnight to Claire, who went to bed after switching the overhead light off. Alice didn't need much light to do work. She discovered her night vision was greatly improving lately.

Alice kept her promise and took care of Claire's weapons too. She admired Claire's choice in weapons, but she felt Claire needed a small weapon for hiding. She planned to give Claire her extra bowie knife tomorrow since Claire had lost the other one during their fight against Wesker.

After doing her last chore of loading the shotguns with quarters, Alice prepared for bed. She estimated that Claire had already slept for an hour. She hoped tomorrow would go smoothly as it sounded to their ears. But Alice knew better. Nothing was simple anymore.

Alice crawled under the cool sheets after setting her revolver on the nightstand. She found Claire already on her stomach. She'd thought a lot about what Claire told her earlier. She wasn't the least bothered by Claire's preference. But she couldn't admit that she was bothered by Claire and Jill's intimate past. She'd set it aside for later.

Claire shifted from her dreams some and looked at Alice since she had her head turned in that direction. She adjusted the pillow under her arms and closed her eyes again.

"Hey," Alice softly called to her friend.

Claire fought off her sleep again and focused on Alice's dark features. She briefly tensed when hands were on her hips.

"Come 'ere." Alice gently pulled on Claire.

Claire hadn't expected a repeated offer from last night, particularly after their conversation tonight. She thought Alice would keep her distance. She had to agree with Chris that Alice was definitely straight looking.

Claire's thoughts fizzled away. She moved over and become comfortable against Alice's side. She sighed contently after laying her head down on Alice's pillow. She could smell the soft scent from Alice's hair mixed by the faint hint of oil.

Alice adjusted her arms around her friend's warm body. She mimicked Claire's earlier sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't give a damn what it meant to be comfortable with Claire against her. She and Claire had slept better last night after they were curled up together. This was one of Alice's few pleasures in life, and she could tell it was for Claire too.

But six o'clock came too soon for the friends. Alice had woken them up at four thirty in hopes it was enough time. She had learned that Claire was anything but a morning person. She disliked taking Claire from the comforts of their bed, but they had a mission.

Claire muttered something that the survivors could wait a few more hours. But she grudgingly got up but only because Alice's warmth was gone. She couldn't stand getting up early and even more so when the sun wasn't up. She got ready rather quickly once she was in motion. She and Alice were fully armed before they left their quarters. Claire went to the galley with Alice, but she shoved down something quick. Alice didn't have anything only because she didn't need it.

"I'm going to get Chris," Alice told the leader.

Claire nodded. "I'll meet you all down at the helicopter."

Alice knew that Claire wanted to prep the Osprey. She grabbed her VHF radio and flicked it on. She set the channel before hooking it to her belt at her back. "I'll see you there." She separated from Claire and went on a hunt for Chris.

Claire arrived at the helicopter bay. She went to work and preflighted the Osprey in good time. She checked all the systems and toyed with the GPS. She could tell it was using Umbrella's satellites, but she didn't care. She decided Umbrella owed human survival. Claire stepped out of the V-22 and went to the bay doors. She hit the button to open the one for the helicopter she planned to use this morning.

The helicopter bay's entrance door slid open and revealed a small group of well prepared men. Chris Redfield and Alice were in the lead and instructed the ten soldiers to board the Osprey. One by one the soldiers hurried to the open door of the helicopter, but they each received an appreciative word from Claire Redfield.

Chris adjusted the submachine gun's strap on his chest. He softly smiled at his sister. "You ready to fly this bird?"

Claire glanced at Alice then back at her brother. "You ready to ride it?" She smirked at him.

Chris reached out and quickly yanked on his sister's brim. "Let's go." He headed into the large helicopter.

Alice briefly watched Chris go then she looked at the leader. "You're sure about this?"

Claire understood what her friend was asking her. She seriously considered it then nodded. "Yeah… I'm sure." She gave a reassuring smile. "Come on." She and Alice walked together and boarded the plane.

Alice took an empty seat among the other members. She buckled up after briefly recalling her prior helicopter rides. She hated helicopters.

Claire took the pilot's seat while her brother was already buckled up in the copilot's seat. She adjusted the chest strap then started going through the checklist to start the plane. She called out each item on the checklist in her lap. She hollered clear through the bay then turned over the engines, which roared to life. Claire adjusted the RPMs so that it was idling and warming up.

Chris was calling out the engine instruments' readings. He then nodded at Claire that everything looked good.

Claire started setting the flight instruments like the heading indicator, altitude indicator, and artificial horizon. Finally she and Chris put on their headsets and set the channel to the emergency frequency.

"You think you can get it out of here?" Chris teased his sister.

Claire flashed a grin and decided demonstrating her skill would be answer enough. She reached for the throttle, but she backed off when the hangar's entrance door drew open.

Chris was confused too and leaned forward. His right hand shifted towards his handgun on his leg. He was surprised to see Jill Valentine strolling through.

Jill wore her casual street clothes that Claire had given her. She walked in front of the helicopter, stood there, and placed her hands on her hips. She wasn't about to move unless it was onto the helicopter.

"Shit," Claire cursed over the headset. "That stubborn son-" Her words were cut short over the intercom because she'd ripped off her headset. She was getting out of the seat and was thankful Chris took the helicopter controls.

Chris decided to stay out of it because his sister was absolutely pissed off at Jill. But he couldn't hide a smirk after Claire stomped off.

Alice had immediately caught onto what was happening. She could sense Jill's presence in the hangar bay. It took much of her will not follow after the fuming leader, who went to confront Jill. She decided to count to ten, several times.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Claire yelled over the helicopter's noise.

Jill dropped her hands from her hips and faced the pissed leader. "You need my help, Claire."

"The fuck I do," Claire snapped. "Where the Hell are your guards?" If Jill had harmed them, she planned to put Jill in the brig for a few days.

"They're still catching their beauty sleep," Jill smartly replied. She held up her hands. "I didn't touch them on my way out the door."

Claire planned to chew out Chris for assigning lazy guards on Jill. "You are going back to your quarters."

"I don't think so," Jill argued. "I'm going on that helicopter with you."

Claire stepped closer to her friend and ordered, "You are not." She narrowed her eyes and threatened, "I can have this done the hard way, Jill."

Jill didn't back off because she knew Claire under the leader mask. "I just want to help, Claire." She also moved in closer and explained, "If I have been working for Umbrella then that means I owe people something." She glanced at the running helicopter then back at Claire. "Let me fix that."

Claire stared hard at Jill and seriously weighed Jill's words.

"Please, RC," Jill added. But her attention was drawn behind Claire.

Claire almost looked over her shoulder until she felt familiar warmth at the back of her neck. Then a warm hand was on her shoulders that soothed away some of her temper.

"Let her come with us," Alice encouraged her friend. She squeezed Claire's shoulder.

Claire didn't take her eyes off Jill. She still viewed Jill as an Umbrella agent until she was certain that Jill had her memories and still chose the survivors over Umbrella. Claire mostly believed that Jill would stand beside the survivors, but she didn't like chancing anything. She leaned on Alice's request then finally ordered, "Get on."

Alice took a step back when Claire went past her.

Jill approached the familiar but strange woman that'd help her win Claire over. "Thanks."

Alice merely nodded then returned to the helicopter.

Claire was back in the helicopter's cargo hole. She told the soldiers to donate a few weapons to Jill Valentine. She then grabbed her ball cap, pulled it off, and put it on backwards. She glanced at Jill and Alice boarding the helicopter. She didn't comment and went to the pilot's seat.

Alice sealed the door and waited for Jill to claim a few guns for herself. She indicated to Jill an empty seat then returned to her own. She hastily buckled up because the helicopter was lifting off the hangar floor.

Claire carefully maneuvered the Osprey out of the ship's haul then increased the power once they were free of the ship. She hastily climbed up in altitude but decided on only fifteen hundred feet. She pushed the throttle in more and flew towards Mission Bay. She already felt her heart pumping and her tension growing in her muscles. She prayed the rescue mission would go as smoothly as possible despite the infected wasteland that was rising above her.

 

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

Claire Redfield adjusted the throttle so that they were going slower now that Vacation Isle was just ahead of them. She gazed down at the island, which was the only thing left with green grass compared to the surrounding wasteland to the south.

Chris had a view of the south and informed, "The south bridge is intact but barricaded." He shook his head at all the zombies that pooled at the concrete barricade. "There must be thousands."

Claire spotted the north bridge at the other end of the island. "The north bridge is gone… probably blown up." She was glad for one positive aspect. "I'm going to do a go-around," she announced to her brother over the intercom. "See if you can spot the survivors." She tilted the stick and started banking to the left to loop around the island.

Chris straightened up and pointed out the window. "Eleven o'clock."

Claire pinpointed the large swell of survivors on the south-east portion of the island. They were congregated just next to the island's tiny lake. "Great. They're right next to that parking lot." Just maybe they were in luck for once.

Chris was starting to unbuckle his seatbelt. "I'll get everybody ready to unload."

Claire nodded but ordered, "Be careful, Chris."

Chris winked at his sister then removed the headset. He carefully stood up but used the handles to help him.

Claire circled around once more but aligned the helicopter with the parking lot that once was used by a restaurant. She focused on her task of safely landing the large bird. Her eyes flickered across all the flight instruments then cut to the window's view before going back to the instruments in a constant cycle. Her moist hands stayed locked on the stick as if it were an extension of her arms.

Chris signaled for the soldiers to get up and prepare to disembark. He traded a brief smile with his former partner. He was glad to see Jill on the mission.

After unbuckling, Alice made her way over to the door. She prepared to open it once the Osprey touched the ground.

"Five hundred feet!" Claire hollered to the team.

Alice forced the lock handle down, but she didn't open the door yet.

"Three hundred!" Claire reported back to them again. She ignored the beads of sweat going down her temples. She concentrated on making her landing perfect like she'd been taught long ago. She watched the altitude indicator eat up the last few hundred feet then she carefully hovered ten feet over the ground before she settled it with ease.

Alice shoved open the door and quickly jumped off with the rest of the team flowing out behind her. She instantly spotted  the mass of survivors coming from the right. A faint smile touched her lips at knowing they'd make it out of here with new survivors.

Chris hurried to Alice's side and actually felt hope refill him upon seeing the survivors. He couldn't believe there was still beauty left in this world. But Chris honed in on who he believed was the leader of the survivors.

"You must be _Arcadia_ ," the young man started. His kept his voice louder over the helicopter's noise. He held out his hand first to Chris.

"I'm Chris Redfield." Chris shook hands with the young man, who was probably closer to Claire's age.

"Leon Kennedy," the young man introduced. He then offered a friendly smile to the woman next to Chris Redfield.

"I'm Alice." Alice firmly gripped Leon's hand and shook it.

"I can't thank you all enough," Leon sincerely spoke. He looked at his people being helped onto the helicopter. He brushed back his short, brown hair then traded his shotgun to his right hand. "I've got thirty-six people. Can we all fit on there?"

Chris shook his head. "I'm afraid we have to make two trips." He pivoted on his foot and pointed at the cockpit. "My sister is the pilot, and she's fast."

Leon nodded.  He imagined that was Claire Redfield, who he'd spoke to on the radio. "Great." He noted that the helicopter was nearly filled by the survivors plus two soldiers from the _Arcadia_ team.

"Chris!" a soldier called out from the Osprey's open door.

Chris broke away from Leon and Alice. He spoke to the soldier, who reported that Claire was taking off with the loaded helicopter. He agreed and helped the soldier shut the door. He backed off like other team members and watched the Osprey take off.

"Alright," Chris hollered to the team. "Form a circle around the survivors." He returned to Alice and Leon, who were in the center of the remaining twelve survivors. He slowed though when Jill joined him on the walk. "Claire will still reprimand you for disobeying her," he softly informed Jill.

"I know." Jill expected as much from Claire. But she had to go. There was something in her gut that told her it was important. She was going to say more until a ghost's voice tickled her ear.

"For three years," Leon told Alice. He was going to tell Alice more until his attention went behind Alice.

Alice watched how Leon's features shifted into pure confusion. She slightly turned and followed his stare towards Jill Valentine.

"Jill?" Leon started towards the ghost.

Jill slowed down and stared in shock at the young man. "No." She covered her chest but carefully approached Leon. She started shaking her head and hoarsely whispered, "Leon?" She blinked back the sting in her eyes. "But you were…"

Leon opened and closed his mouth a few times until his mind caught up. He clenched his trembling hands then sadly smiled. "I thought you were…" He didn't waste another second and closed in the short distance. He scooped up Jill into a strong embrace.

Jill was amazed and fiercely hugged back her former police partner. She withdrew after several seconds and stated, "They told me you were dead."

Leon sadly smiled and shook his head. "It was a cover story."

"What?" Jill rested her hand on his left arm. "Why?"

"I was recruited by the FBI… kind of last minute," Leon revealed, "before the outbreak in Raccoon City." He noted that Chris and Alice were joining them. "I was added into an ongoing investigation on Umbrella." He faltered but explained, "There was some kind of group that was trying to divulge Umbrella's research and…" He was cut short when a survivor called his name.

"Leon," he hollered again. The survivor pushed his way through the group.

Leon Kennedy turned on his heels when Tom grabbed him. "What is it?"

Tom shook his head and replied, "Lauren and Will aren't here."

"Did they get on the helicopter?" Leon checked.

"No." Tom bowed his head and ran through his memory of the survivors getting onto the helicopter earlier. "They didn't board it." He met Leon's steady gaze. "I think she and Will are still at the safe house."

"Damn," Leon murmured. He knew that Will wasn't doing well since their supplies were dwindling. There were other survivors not doing well, but Will was having the most trouble. "I'll go get them."

"No," Alice cut off. She grabbed Leon's arm and held him back. "I'll retrieve them."

Leon Kennedy hesitated but argued, "I know where the safe house is."

"It doesn't matter." Alice released him but shifted closer. "Tell me where it's located." She had the map of the island and surrounding area memorized. After only looking at the map once, she had it committed to memory like a computer. "What street?"

Leon hesitated but when Alice asked him again, he quickly replied, "Near the intersection of Vacation Road and Ingraham Street… near the old north bridge."

"I'll come with you," Jill offered to Alice.

Alice shook her head. "You need to stay here and help these people get out of here." She took a step back.

"Wait," Leon called to Alice. "The safe house is the old Paradise Point Resort."

Alice quickly thanked Leon then hurried off before anymore time passed them. She pushed through the people then disappeared out of the parking lot. She ran at top speed, which was faster than what humans could go. She followed her mental map of the island that was exact despite some of the toppled or burned homes sprinkled about on the island.

Alice entered a deserted, small development that was overrun by weeds and other plant life. She imagined it was once a nice getaway location. She briefly slowed near a swimming pool that now only held dirty water down at the last three feet. Otherwise it was cracked and slimy thanks to the earth slowly reclaiming it.

A short run across the island's main street called Vacation Road brought Alice to the entrance of the former Paradise Point Resort. The resort sign at the main entrance was no longer pristine and welcoming to vacationers. Ivy had grown over it and palm tree's leaves mostly covered it.

Alice entered the parking lot for the resort. She spotted an abandoned white van off to the left that looked like it once picked up guests. She visually scanned the three buildings, but she determined one was a lobby while the other two had rooms for guests. Alice couldn't be sure which building was the safe house if not both of them.

Alice neared the closets one and paused as she smelled the air around her. She first picked out the scent of the overgrown fauna, but she filtered it out. Slowly the smell of human's blood lingered in the air, and she knew she was headed in the right direction. Alice entered the first building and hastily followed her senses along the invisible trail that humans left behind. But she could tell that the humans had left the building hours ago by how faint the scent was in the building.

Alice exited the building and hastily approached the next one. She nearly reached for the metal door's handle until her blood tingled all over. Alice paid mind to her blood's warning so she silently knelt down in front of the door. She came closer to the thin opening between the doorframe and the door. She bent down and inhaled the air coming from in the building. There was no mistaking the T-virus or its carrier in the last safe house.

For a moment, Alice considered whether to seek out Lauren and her son if they were indeed still alive. She knew as soon as she entered the safe house that she would alert the undead of her presence and most likely encourage it to forget its meal and seek out the other humans on the island. But against Alice's logical judgment, she decided to investigate the safe house for any hope that Lauren or Will was still alive.

Alice selected one of her revolvers and extracted it from her right hip holster. She cocked the hammer now instead of later then proceeded to silently open the door. Now the smell of human blood washed over Alice and sent her bonded blood into a frenzy. Alice shook it off and focused on her mission to find any survivor.

Alice moved silently through the hallway that was lined with open doors to rooms. She didn't bother looking in them because she didn't detect any life. Instead her blood guided her and her nose followed the metallic odor drifting through the safe house. Alice felt a hypnotic haze wash over her as the smell of human blood grew stronger. Gradually sounds of eating and flesh being ripped echoed down the next hallway. Then a bone sharply snapped and the feasting continued carrying through the safe house.

There were three rooms left at the end of the short hallway, and Alice knew it was the next room. She eyed the small blood trail that led into the open hotel room. She made the next cautious steps to the door while raising her revolver. Alice inhaled the tantalizing scent of human flesh, but she paused and shook it off. She'd never once been invigorated by it until now. She forced down her unnatural pleasure in the human's death. Alice clenched her jaw and reminded herself she wasn't one of them.

Carefully Alice knelt down and inched closer to the open door with her shoulder pressed against the wall. She placed her left hand on her holstered revolver's handle. But she edged around the corner and cautiously peered past the doorway to get a slight view of the situation. She swallowed and watched an undead continue ravaging a female human's stomach. Alice could tell it was the first time the undead had eaten any human flesh.

He was hasty and unaware of his surroundings. He let his tentacles at his mouth caress the dead human's untouched legs. Soon he planned to move lower and try the still warm blood in her calves.

Alice curiously watched the undead feast on the woman's spilled intestines. She decided the woman, most likely Lauren, would probably not get a chance to be reanimated by the T-virus. She suspected the undead would crush her skull and eat her brain matter as well. Alice continued observing the undead, who was completely unaware of his audience behind him. Alice's empathy for the creature started to surface, and she almost withdrew until her mind caught up with her body.

There was no boy in the dark room. No tiny body lying around or a different scent of blood. Instead it was just Lauren's carcass being feasted upon. But the boy couldn't have been that far from his mother.

Alice tried sniffing the air, but she couldn't come up with the boy's scent. She only picked out the mother's and wondered if the boy had in fact gone someplace else. She doubted it since the other survivors mentioned that Will wasn't in good health. Alice lowered her eyes to the blood stain on the carpet in front of her. She decided to tempt fate so she warily stretched out her hand. Her fingertips pressed into the soaked carpet fibers and instantly Alice was hit by memories from Lauren.

_"Oh god," Lauren whimpered. She stared in horror at the undead at the other end of the hallway in the safe house. She should have known to leave with the others, but she didn't want to push her sick son._

_Lauren screamed and scrambled back into the bedroom when the undead humanoid ran after her. She slammed the door shut, locked it, and raced over to her son. She scooped up Will from the bed and carried him to the open closet._

_"Mom, what is it?" Will heard the banging at the door, but he couldn't see well despite the candlelight._

_"Ssssh," Lauren urged her son. She put him in the closet and started closing it. "I want you to be quiet and stay in here no matter what you hear."_

_"But-" Will heard the banging getting louder then there was a crack of the door._

_"Promise me?" Lauren demanded her son._

_Will simply nodded and curled up in the small space. As the door started to close, he called, "I love you, Mom." But his mother didn't return the sentiment. The door clicked shut and hid him away._

_Lauren backed up from the closet and faced the door just as it was forced open. She stared in fear at the undead's white eyes before his mouth flared open wildly and came at her._

Alice jerked her hand away from the blood and the memories were cut off before they went uglier. She retracted her hand and focused back on the undead creature's back. Her green eyes quickly cut to the closet door that was indeed still shut and left alone. Alice realized that the undead didn't know the human boy was in it.

Alice made her choice and started her surprise attack on the eating undead. She tore out her left revolver while she fired her other one at the undead. She sunk the first bullet in his neck then shot her next bullet into his head. Alice fired twice more and landed the bullets in the creature's head for good measure.

Alice knew it was dead, but she couldn't help sinking her boot's heel into the zombie's skull. She took in the T-virus stench that the undead gave off. She found it as disgusting as the devoured human, who's guts were strewn across the room. Alice decided the creature was immature by how messy he ate and rather unaware he'd been of her presence. He was either immature or incredibly starved for clean blood.

Alice hurried to the closet, put away a revolver, and squatted down once the door was wide enough. Quickly her eyes adjusted to pitch black closet, and she discovered the boy balled up in the corner.

"Hey," Alice softly tried.

Will trembled in the corner and attempted moving back further, but there was no place to go.

"It's okay," Alice insisted. She kept her tone gentle in hopes it'd coax the boy. "My name is Alice." She offered him a smile. "I'm from the _Arcadia_." She could see he was calming down. "Leon sent me here to get you."

Will lifted his head from his knees and whispered, "My mom… she…" His voice broke and shook more than his fragile body. There were clearly tears on his face.

Alice swallowed hard and weakly explained, "Your mom is gone already." She stretched out her hand but didn't touch Will. "I have to get you out of here… so you can get off this island." She held out her hand in offer. "Please."

Will faintly nodded then put his trust into the stranger. He took her hand and was helped to his feet in the tall closet.

Alice now could see how pale the boy was because he nearly matched the closet's white walls. She also realized she couldn't smell his blood. It was quite faint when she was close to him. Alice figured it was why the undead hadn't picked up on him. Thank god for small miracles.

"Tell you what, I'm going to carry you back so we can get there faster." But Alice needed her hands free in case there was more trouble. The way her blood still danced under her skin, she knew trouble wasn't far away. "I'm going to turn around. I want you to wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my stomach. Do you think you can hold on that way?"

"Yes." Will held a note of confidence in his voice this time.

Alice was relieved and quickly turned around, but she made sure to block the boy's view of his dead mother. She felt him climbing onto her back. "I want you to hide your face in my neck and not look around until we get to Leon and the others. Okay?"

"Okay," Will weakly replied.

Alice wasn't totally convinced and had to be sure he wouldn't see his mother's shredded body. She also worried he'd see other undead creatures once they exited the safe house. "Swear it?" she asked in a more strict tone.

Will pressed his face into the woman's warm neck and muttered, "I swear it."

Alice was assured and adjusted the boy on her back then stood up. She hooked her left arm under his one leg but kept her revolver at the ready. She wouldn't have very good access to her other weapons on her back like her kukri or shotguns, but she didn't rely on them either. She took a deep breath, which made her draw in Lauren's sweet blood that lingered in the air. Alice was charged by it, and she didn't fight it this time because she needed all the exhilaration possible so that she could get them back to the pickup zone in time. All her senses were alerting her that trouble was coming closer each second.

Alice cocked the revolver's hammer and darted down the hallway towards the entrance. She heard the boy's heavily beating heart. She could feel his weaken blood rushing through his veins. She hoped his weakened blood would not draw any undead to them just like his mother's killer had missed him.

Alice slowed at the door and cautiously went outside into the beautiful day. She scanned the parking lot, but it was empty. She detected another undead though despite it wasn't in her vision. She trusted her senses so she slowly descended the few steps. Sharply her bonded blood made her turn on her heels and stretch out her gun at the undead creature several yards to the right.

The undead stood there and staring at the unusual female. He canted his head because he'd never encountered one like her. He didn't smell any sweet blood coming off her, but there was something else about her. He curiously approached her.

Alice walked backwards through the parking lot and headed for the resort's main entrance. She kept her gun trained on the undead. She knew to run since she'd be much faster than him. Yet she too found herself curious about the undead creature and what was translating between them. Alice flexed her grip on the revolver when another undead joined the first one. She noted he was damp and wet foot prints on the pavement behind him.

"Damn," Alice softly cursed. It struck her that the undead were swimming across the bay from the mainland. They were desperate to feed on humans, and they knew the island had fresh blood.

Alice came out of her thoughts when the boy shivered against her. She recalled her task at hand and better lined up her sights with the nearest undead. She pulled the trigger and watched the speeding bullet fly. She retracted the hammer and fired on the second undead. She pleasantly watched the two zombies topple to the ground.

But her victory was rather short lived because six more dripping undead appeared at the other side of the parking lot. They were not simple, slow zombies, but fast and with higher brain function. They gave out low cries to their companions, who were still crossing the bay or just stepping onto the island. The six decided that Alice was an enemy despite her unusual scent. They charged her like a wave as others behind them hastily followed.

Alice fired again but decided an escape was a better plan. She bolted at a speed that the undead couldn't match despite they were as fast as humans. Alice prayed that the undead weren't coming ashore from different locations. But either way, she was leading them right to the survivors with little choice. If she could get Will to the group then she'd be freed to hold off the undead attack.

Will shook and trembled against the woman's back. He didn't cry though, kept his face in Alice's neck, and held with all his strength. Despite he couldn't see anything, he felt the undead after them for his blood. A few tears escaped and moistened his savior's neck.

Alice holstered her revolver on her right hip. She hooked her arm around the boy's leg like her other arm. She felt she had him secure now and could perform better. Alice darted towards the tiny development and spotted the pool. She didn't bother going around it this time and instead ran right towards it. Alice launched off the pool's cracked ledge, soared over the pool, and neatly landed in the grass on the other side. She sprung up and continued the race back to the pickup zone. Off in the distance she heard the V-22 Osprey's rotors chopping through the air then it became louder so she gazed upwards.

The Osprey circled the island but noticeably slowed down. The pilot, Claire Redfield, trembled with fear when she spotted the wave of undead rising up from the shore on the north end of the island. She then followed the trail of undead that led her to Alice's figure running across the lake's small parking lot. Her heart jumped into her throat. It explained the sudden panic sensation coursing through her body when she spotted Alice fleeing from the undead mob.

"Shit," Claire snapped. She couldn't believe it, but she didn't have any time left either. She hastened to set the helicopter down on the pickup zone. She ripped off her headset and tore her marine VHF radio off her belt. She started yelling into the radio.

"Chris, there are undead coming from the north!" Claire started maneuvering the helicopter down to the parking lot. "There are undead coming!" She briefly saw the _Arcadia_ team scrabbling, but her view was blocked by the helicopter. She tossed the VHF radio into the co-pilot's seat and focused on her landing.

Alice broke through the couple of trees and entered the pickup zone. She scrambled to hand off Will to another survivor. Gunshots rang in her ears as the _Arcadia_ team advanced on the wave of undead. Alice gave Tom the boy then she spun on her heels. She tore her blades free from her back and raced back to the fight.

"Get them on the helicopter and get them out of here," Chris yelled at his sister over the VHF radio.

Claire grabbed the radio again. "You and the team need to get in the goddamn helicopter, now!" She rehooked it to her right side.

Alice was listening to the siblings arguing over the VHF radio that was hooked to her right hip. She sliced through two undead, but she was looking for Chris. She glanced over her shoulder and saw the remaining survivors were nearly loaded.

"There are fucking hundreds of them getting on the island," Claire reported. "Get into the damn chopper!"

Chris nearly responded until Alice was at his side. He was impressed when Alice sliced two undeads' heads off with her kukris.

"Get back to the helicopter," Alice snapped at him. "Get the team back now." She spun her kukri and drove it behind herself when an undead tried sneaking up on her. "I can hold them off."

"Alice-"

"Do it!" Alice growled. She needed the room so she could deal with the undead with her powers.

Chris didn't argue further and instead hollered for the team to retreat to the helicopter. He backed up but kept firing at the zombies closest to him.

Leon Kennedy was at Jill's side and protected her back from an approaching undead. He hastily reloaded his shotgun with more shells and continued back stepping to the helicopter. "So how you been, Jill?"

Jill kicked an undead and sent him crashing into three others. She didn't expect her kick to have that much power. "A little under the weather, I guess." She slammed another magazine into her Glock's handle. She unloaded the bullets with perfect aim. "So did the FBI dump you here on Vacation Isle for some R&R or what?"

Leon smirked at his partner's joke. "Something like that." He looked behind and saw the helicopter was only a few yards. "How did you cheat death?"

Jill was confused and looked at Leon beside her. "What?"

Leon briefly caught her stare, but he continued shooting until he needed his handguns. "I was told you joined some group that was fighting against Umbrella. But you got killed… shot in the chest." He furrowed his eyebrow. "The weird part was the group lost track of your body. I thought maybe you…" Leon didn't want to imagine or even say that Jill had turned into an undead.

Jill felt nearly light headed after Leon's words. She pushed away her emotions and didn't say anything else.

Chris Redfield made it to the helicopter and ordered the team to get on with the survivors. He remained near the door and fired on the undead that came closer. But he couldn't be fast enough as one of the team members was taken down. Then another was attacked and killed by two zombies.

"Hurry up!" Chris yelled at them. His head snapped to the right when a loud grinding started further away in the parking lot. He held his breath and watched the parking lot peel off the ground. The pavement rose up like a tidal wave and crashed down on several undead. Chris knew it was Alice.

Jill went still after she witnessed what Alice had done. She was amazed, and it deeply jarred her mind. She suddenly snapped back to the present when two zombies were shot next to her thanks to Leon.

"Let's get in the helicopter," Leon told his former partner.

Jill silently agreed and hurried to the chopper. She fired a few more rounds and took out two undead that was sneaking up on another soldier. "There's too many of those damn things."

"Get inside," Chris ordered Leon and Jill. "We need to get out of here before we're surrounded."

Jill waited until two soldiers got in then she jumped in next. She got out of the way when Leon boarded behind her. She inched back into the door way and continued firing on the fast approaching zombies. "Get in, Chris!"

Chris took his chance thanks to Jill covering him. He climbed aboard but also joined Jill in the shoot out. He called out to his sister. "Get us up, Claire!"

"Where's Alice?" the leader hollered back.

Jill Valentine paused and watched Alice hurtling at least ten undead through the air. She couldn't understand how Alice did it. "She's closer to the restaurant," Jill called to Claire.

"We're out of time!" Chris yelled at his sister. "Go!"

Claire couldn't endanger the survivors so she pushed in the power. She quickly felt the Osprey lift off, but she wasn't planning to leave without Alice. She had an idea in mind so she tilted the stick to the right and held the altitude at fifteen feet above the ground.

Jill quickly realized what Claire planned to do so she clung onto the door's edge and peered over. "She's about three yards to your right, Claire!"

Claire heard the direction and easily maneuvered over the sea of undead. She then heard Jill holler at her to now hover in place. She tightly gripped the stick and carefully directed the helicopter down closer to the ground, but only by ten feet or so.

Jill hung out the window and yelled for Alice, who was fighting off the undead. She called out again and Chris joined her too. But her next breath hitched in her throat when bright blue eyes gazed up at her.

Alice listened to the chopping blades near her head. She then looked back at the undead all around her and shot off a telekinesis blast. She sent undead spewing all over the destroyed parking lot. It gave her enough time to sheath her weapons and take two running steps at the helicopter. Alice launched into the air and snared the helicopter's landing skid.

Chris dropped down to his stomach and held out his hand. "Come on!" He tried reaching further as Alice grabbed for his hand.

But Alice was shaken when the helicopter was rocked by a new weight. She looked over her right shoulder at the undead creature that'd catapulted onto the landing skid too. But he was dangling off by one of his mouth's tentacles and fighting to get on the helicopter.

"Take it up, Claire!" Jill ordered. She turned to the door again, but she stumbled back when a tentacle nearly grabbed her. "Shit." She dug out her gun and shot at it.

Claire hit the throttle and the momentum pressed her body down into the seat. She pushed the stick forward, which sent the Osprey careening northward past the island and towards the mainland.

Alice growled as she fought to stay on the landing skid. Another glance at the undead told her that he may get onboard and attack everybody. She instinctively reached to her lower back and grabbed the bowie knife that she'd meant to give to Claire. Alice gave a yell then jumped for the undead.

The undead roared when the unusual female latched onto his body. Then he gave a low cry when a hot blade tore through his tentacle that was wrapped around the landing skid. He couldn't grab onto the helicopter fast enough. He went tumbling down to the ground with his enemy wrapped around him.

"Alice!" Chris hollered. His view of Alice was broken by the helicopter's sharp left turn. He heard everybody's screams, and he clung to the door's edge.

Jill tumbled backwards, but Leon grabbed her before she hit the opposite side.

Claire was cursing until she had control of the helicopter. She knew what happened and barked, "Can anybody see Alice?"

Chris was scanning the ground, but he'd lost track of Alice. "No… no I can't find her," he called back. He got onto his feet now that the helicopter was stable again. He hurried to the cockpit. "We need to get these people back to the ship."

Claire was shaking as she thought about her friend down on the ground with all the undead. She shook her head and argued, "We can't leave without Alice."

Chris got into the copilot's seat. "These people need safety, Claire." He grabbed his sister's shaking arm and suggested, "We can come back for her."

Claire had set the Osprey into a large circle above Mission Bay's Crown Point and kept the altitude at two hundred feet. She considered Chris's idea, but she started shaking her head. "I can't do it, Chris." She was taking off her harness and lap belt.

"Claire…" Chris realized what his sister might do.

"Your controls," Claire ordered her brother. She didn't wait for Chris and started getting up.

Chris snapped out of it and grabbed the controls after the helicopter bounced from the wind. He hotly fought, "I won't land it."

Claire checked her weapons but took Chris's submachine gun. "You just have to get me low enough." She touched his shoulder and leaned closer to him. "Get these people back to _Arcadia_ then come find me and Alice."

"Claire… I can't…" Chris was distraught, yet still maneuvered the helicopter well.

Claire squeezed her brother's shoulders and confidently stated, "You got this." She left him to it and hastened to the helicopter's open door.

"Claire…" Jill was standing in the bay since the seats were full. "What are…" She lost her question once she saw the warning look on the leader's face.

Claire readied her submachine gun as the Osprey rapidly sank down to the Earth. She leaned out some and gauged the distance to the ground. It was still too high.

"She can save herself," Jill hotly fought. She'd seen what Alice was capable of in the parking lot. "This is insane." But she backed off when Claire pointed the gun at her.

"I'm not leaving her down there alone," Claire swore. She was satisfied that Jill wouldn't stop her. When she looked out the door, she saw the ground was close enough so she took a deep breath and jumped off. Claire swallowed her cry because she didn't want to alert the undead of her location among the trees. She took a few scrapes from the palms' branches, but she landed on the soft ground safely.

Claire realized she'd lost her ball cap. She hastily scanned the grass nearby and spotted her cherished hat. She grabbed it up, put it on so the brim hid her face from the sun, and she picked up the submachine gun with both hands. She listened to the helicopter climbing up higher, finally. She was alone in the one city she wanted to see years ago. But now it was devastated city filled with flesh eating, crazed undead. Claire understood what it meant to be careful about what one wished for. This wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she wanted to see San Diego.

 

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 7**

Claire took a steady breath and carefully started through the palm trees. She'd landed in a backyard of a house. The plants, amazingly, had overgrown the area. Claire pushed her way through until she was next to the rundown home. For a moment, she paused and considered her location related to where she thought Alice may have fallen.

There were too many directions that Alice could have gone. San Diego wasn't small, but Claire had an idea where her friend may have gone. But as she focused internally, Claire felt a pull towards the north so she followed it. After she came past the dilapidated house, she knelt down beside the porch side and scanned the street for any undead.

Claire prepared to move across the street until her skin prickled at her back. She spun around but was too slow as her gun was pressed hard against her stomach so she couldn't use it. She was about to fight off her attacker but faltered upon seeing Jill's face.

Claire darkened at seeing her friend and angrily demanded, "Jill-"

"Ssssh," Jill hushed. She pointed off to her right at the three undead trudging along.

Claire steadily watched them until they went around the block. She glowered at Jill and quietly asked, "Why did you follow?"

"You think I was going to let _you_ go alone?" Jill shook her head and pulled away from Claire. "I can't let you have all the fun yourself."

Claire huffed and decided arguing about it now wasn't in their best interest. She adjusted her ball cap then scanned the street again. "I think she's further north."

Jill silently agreed too. She stayed close to her friend as they darted across the street and entered another overgrown yard. "You must really feel something for her, RC."

Claire rolled her eyes, but she continued cautiously moving through the yard until they were at a street corner. She glanced up at the bent street sign and noted it was Bayonne Drive.

"I remember when you use to look at me like you do her," Jill whispered. Yet, Jill wasn't quite sure it was exactly the same look. She felt there was something else between Claire and Alice that Jill hadn't shared with Claire.

"Keep guessing," Claire poked. She didn't want Jill figuring her or Alice out. She wanted to find her friend and get the Hell back on the _Arcadia_. She just knew it wasn't going to be a simple rescue mission.

Jill followed her friend across the street, but they made a left and carefully traveled up Bayonne Drive. She didn't say anything else about Claire's relationship with Alice. Something else drew her attention and caused her skin to burn. Jill didn't understand it at first until her senses made her come to a slow stop.

Claire had taken a few more steps. She turned back and asked, "What is it?"

"You don't hear it?" Jill saw Claire's confusion so she attempted, "You don't feel it?"

The leader shook her head and checked her surroundings for anything. "What?"

"There's something else near us," Jill whispered. "I can feel it." She was unsure how she knew, but her instincts told her. "Something bigger than an undead."

Briefly Claire thought of the undead Executioner that she'd fought in the prison bathroom. She prayed it wasn't another one again. "Great." She took a step yet hesitated when something caught her eye. She peered over the sidewalk's ledge and stared at the pool of dirty water. She waited for a few seconds then the water vibrated with ripples.

Jill caught what Claire was watching and realized what it could mean for them. She exchanged a worried look with Claire.

"Come on," the leader urged. "We need to hurry." She adjusted the submachine gun in her hands and continued down the street at a jog.

Jill stayed near Claire because she feared something happening any moment. She hoped Claire had an idea where Alice may have landed on the ground. Otherwise, they were just fishing for death right now.

Claire approached another intersection, but she sensed that Jill had fallen behind.

"Wait, Claire," Jill called. She failed to get Claire's attention in time before Claire stepped up to the corner of the block. The nearly faint roar Jill had heard now was a stark roar once Claire came to the intersection. She swore under her breath and hurried to her friend's side.

Claire was rooted in place and gawked at the large monster that stomped on the street. 

Jill stiffened once she laid eyes on the undead monster that was at least fifteen feet tall. She realized her blood was alive and her body charged by seeing the undead monster.

"What the Hell is… that thing?" Claire murmured. She jumped when the monster gave another roar and saliva fell from his jagged and twisted front teeth.

"I… don't know," Jill quietly replied. "But let's not draw his attention." She touched Claire's mid back and whispered, "Slowly step back behind the building."

Claire conceded and quietly reversed until she saw humanoid undead coming up Beyonne Drive. "Shit," she hissed. There wasn't any chance to sneak away now so she turned her submachine gun on the approaching undead.

Jill heard the first pings of shell casings on the concrete from Claire's weapon. She pulled out her Glocks and felt dread fill her when the gigantic monster's attention was drawn to them. "Fabulous," she muttered. She aimed at the quickly approaching giant and started firing on it. Right away Jill realized her bullets were barely piercing the monster's thick skin.

Jill saved her bullets and instead grabbed her friend's arm. "Run!" She shoved Claire down La Cima Drive that intersected with Beyonne Drive.

Claire cursed and fled from the fight before the giant could flatten them. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard metal protesting. She had wide eyes after the giant picked up a SUV and hurled it towards them. "Jill!"

Jill gave a cry for her friend as the black SUV came flying down the street at them. She took two wide steps and got her hands on Claire. She poured all her strength into throwing Claire off the street and towards the next block's corner. Jill watched her friend go airborne before the SUV slammed into her and took Jill rolling down La Cima Drive.

Claire let out a terrified yell until she slammed into the sidewalk at the next intersection. She whimpered in pain but weakly got onto her feet. "Jill!" she yelled. Claire stumbled off the sidewalk towards the SUV that'd come to a rest a few yards away.

The giant undead roared at the last human. He scooped up another car and prepared to hurl it at the last human. He didn't care about the undead zombies that were in his way. He threw the white car with decent accuracy.

Claire barely managed to get out of the way before the car slammed into the building beside her. She saw a few undead get back up and continued for her. She glanced at the SUV, but Jill was dead. Claire angrily yelled at the undead then opened fire on them.

The giant was inspired further and grabbed a short telephone pole for a weapon. He took faster steps and closed in on the human. He swiped but missed because she rolled away.

Claire was utterly outmatched and ran down the street. She felt Hell was on her heels as the ground shook under her boots. She became frantic and fear coursed through her mind and body. She wasn't sure where she was headed and turned down streets in a city she didn't know at all. Her only guide was a strong pull humming throughout her body. She only slowed down when the vibrations lessened. She stumbled two steps and fell to her right knee. Claire couldn't stop the tears for Jill. She imagined Jill's last seconds before the SUV crushed Jill.

Claire let out a furious cry and slammed her right hand into the street's pavement. She gulped a few breaths then lifted her head when she heard dragging feet in front of her. Claire forced her body up and took aim at the zombies coming for her.

"Eat this, bastards," Claire growled, and she unloaded all her rounds at the undead mob coming for her. Once she was out, she tossed the useless gun. She went for her Glock until the shaking ground caught her attention. "Fuck," she growled. Claire wanted nothing more than to kill that giant for what he did to Jill.

Claire hurried off before she was found again by the giant. However, she noticed that the vibrations were becoming more frequent. She guessed he was in hot pursuit for her. Claire rounded a corner and hastily pulled off a shot at an undead, who jumped for Claire with its tentacle mouth. But Claire quickly realized she was at a dead end street to a warehouse. She hadn't minded her surroundings better.

At least a dozen undead blocked Claire, and they were advanced zombies with their tentacles snaking out from their mouths. Together they worked as a team to take down the human trapped in the street.

Claire glanced behind and saw a door to go inside so she rushed it. She found the metal door locked so she rammed it a few times without any luck. She sharply looked back at the undead, who were content to take their time for once. Claire pointed her gun at them and fired at the closest one, which fell in a second.

Three undead advanced but suddenly withdrew from their attack on the human. The right one was shot in the head by Claire, but the other two stepped back closer to their group.

Claire wanted to fire on the others, but she was confused why they weren't coming for her. First, she felt that warm, familiar burn caress her neck then spread over her shoulders. She then heard movement overhead on the roof of the warehouse so she gazed up. She awed at Alice flipping in midair and landing between her and the undead. The comforting warmth spread across Claire's upper back and down towards her collarbones. As she stared at Alice's muscular back, she started realizing what was causing the warm burn across her skin.

Alice had created several cracks in the pavement under her boots. She straightened up and revealed her fiery blue eyes to the undead mob. Her face was raw with anger and a low growl started in her throat. She created a psionic blast that sent the mob flying back out into the streets. Alice advanced on them and repeated her telekinesis blasts until the undead were killed.

Claire had lowered her handgun to her side and could only watch the display of Alice's powers. She hadn't seen anything as amazing at what Alice could do.

Alice was pleased when none of the undead got up. But she narrowed her eyes off to her right because she felt the giant coming for Claire. She knew the giant wouldn't back down like the zombies. She hastily turned in Claire's direction and held out her hand in offer.

Claire didn't hesitate and hurried down to her friend. She easily slid her hand into Alice's and was led away from the massacre. She was glad too because the stench was burning her nose.

"Why did you come for me?" Alice chewed out.

Claire determined Alice was only upset because of the risks it posed to Claire's life. She squeezed Alice's hand and replied, "I couldn't leave you here alone." She came to a sudden stop with Alice. "What is it?"

Alice used her bonded blood like another set of eyes. "He's too close." She felt the earth tremble under her feet. "We have to hide, now." She spotted a small alley that only they could fit into together. She hastily pulled Claire into the space between the two tall buildings.

Claire was pressed harshly against the building. She didn't fight it or ask what was happening. She could only trust Alice. Any minute the giant would be near them.

Alice was inches taller than Claire. She pressed her body against Claire's in an attempt to hide her from the world. She bowed her head and brought her lips near Claire's ear. "He can smell you."

Claire had put her gun away and clung to Alice's belt. She pressed her temple into Alice's chest then closed her eyes.

Alice could hear Claire's blood pounding against her moist skin. She inhaled Claire's distinct scent and murmured, "Your blood is very strong and sweet… it attracts him."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing from Alice. Her hands snaked up and clenched Alice's shirt into a ball.

Alice pressed hard into the human as the giant approached the alley's mouth. She brushed her lips over Claire's soft ear and whispered, "You are safe with me."

Claire clenched her jaw against her raging emotions. She swore her heart's beat was louder than thunder and would draw the giant to them. Claire took in ragged breathes once she heard the giant's movements by the alley.

Alice pressed her left palm flat against the building's side. But in her right hand she gripped her sawed-off shotgun that was fully loaded with quarters. She turned her head towards the giant, and her bright blue eyes shined in the dark alley. Alice extended her right arm towards the giant until the barrel lined up with the giant's calf. But she didn't fire on him and merely waited in the shadows.

Claire didn't dare move. She relied on Alice to protect her from the threat. She started smelling the giant's disgusting odor, and she fought not to be sick.

Alice had filtered out the creature's nauseous smell. Instead she was focused on his blood's scent, which was rather unique. But it wasn't sweet like a human's pure blood. No it was something far more dark and disgusting that it appalled Alice. If Claire thought he stunk then his blood was ten times worse in Alice's opinion.

The giant finished checking the street and continued on his way. His stomps shook the buildings and rattled glass still in place in any windows. He'd lost the human's sweet scent, but he would find her again.

Alice felt her friend release her shirt so she lowered her shotgun. She peered down at Claire, who was shaking against her. She cupped Claire's cheek, which was damp from sweat. She read Claire's upset blue eyes under the brim.

"Why didn't he…" Claire couldn't formulate her question. She stared oddly up at Alice.

But Alice understood what was confusing Claire. She softly explained, "He doesn't smell my blood." There was still uncertainty on Claire's face so she reminded, "I'm not human."

Claire shook her head then leaned into her friend's stronger body. "Jill…"

Alice furrowed her eyebrows. "Where is she?" An alarm was set off in her head. "She got off the chopper with you," she concluded.

"Yes." Claire straightened up and fixed her ball cap. "That fucking giant killed her." She had a bitter tone and talked through clenched teeth. "He threw a goddamn SUV at us. Jill pushed me out of the way, but she got hit by the car."

Alice silently thanked Jill for protecting Claire Redfield, but she hated the price despite her differences with Jill. "We have to go," she softly ordered. "We need to keep moving."

"I know," Claire murmured. She pushed off the building once Alice stepped away. She followed her friend out of the alley after Alice checked that it was safe. "Chris is coming back for us."

"Then we need to find a safe place for him to pick us up."

Claire nodded at Alice's idea. "Do you know where we are and where's a good spot?"

Alice scanned her immediate surroundings and continued down the street. "Yes and yes."

Claire had a faint grin at her friend's nonchalant answer. She grabbed her brim then adjusted her hat. She was relieved that she had found Alice. Or rather Claire realized that Alice had found her and continued to protect her.

"This way," Alice softly ordered. She made the next left at the intersection. She held out her hand to Claire, who easily took it. She didn't want to lose track of the leader.

Claire stayed close to her friend. She watched how Alice moved lightly like a stalking animal and sniffed the air like a predator. Claire considered whether being in the infected city brought out Alice's T-virus. Alice was no longer caged on the _Arcadia_.

Alice still had her shotgun at the ready, but she swung it back and slid it into the holster. "The giant isn't far from us… maybe ten blocks further north." She extracted a kukri with her free hand. "Don't fire your gun unless you want another visit from him." She peered back at Claire. "It'll draw him back."

Claire mutely nodded, but she caught on why Alice had retrieved her blade. She dropped Alice's hand like a hot drink. She jerked out her Glocks when several undead hastened around the corner. They had to smell her blood. "Fucking great."

Alice unsheathed the other kukri. "Can you fight with a sword?"

"Are you kidding?" Claire snapped in frustration. She battled with her natural instincts to shoot at the quickly approaching undead.

"Time to learn then." Alice shot a grin at her friend then flipped the left kukri so that the handle was pointed at Claire.

Claire quickly put her guns away and grabbed the kukri then prepared to have a crash course.

"Go for the head and neck," Alice advised her friend.

"Right," Claire muttered.

Alice spun her kukri and steadily approached the leading undead. "And watch for the after spray." She efficiently cut down the undead with clean strokes. But she saw one get by her and go for Claire. She wasn't sure that Claire was ready until she turned around and hopped backwards when the undead collapsed beside her feet.

Claire had neatly sliced the zombie's head off. She sweetly smiled at Alice. "Like that?"

Alice gave a low but deep laugh. "Just like that." She received a wink from Claire, and Alice nearly blushed. She quickly turned when her senses told her that six undead were close enough. She went to work on cutting them down with Claire protecting her back.

Claire was breathing hard after taking out two undead with more effort than simply shooting the damn things. She huffed and faced her friend. "You must really enjoy doing this."

Alice wiped her blade on the undead's shirt. "It is exhilarating, isn't it?"

Claire mimicked Alice's actions and got the infected blood off. "Highly inefficient and totally dangerous." She and Alice continued jogging westward down the street. "But yeah… it's loads of fun."

Alice smirked at her friend's sarcasm. But she became serious and explained, "There is a dock a few blocks away. I think Chris will see us there well enough."

"A few blocks?" Claire countered. "How many is a few?" She long ago decided everybody had a different quantity for a few.

Alice shrugged and mentally counted ten blocks. "A few more than a few."

Claire rolled her eyes and decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out. She then recalled that her marine VHF radio could be of help if somebody was listening to it. She reached behind her waist but came up empty handed. "Damn."

Alice glanced over at her friend, but she sharply grabbed Claire and pulled them to a stop near the next intersection.

"What is it?" Claire murmured. But Alice's headshake made her go quiet. She then found herself backing up until she was pressed against a building's side. Again she was covered by Alice's stronger body in an attempt to hide her blood's scent.

Alice smelled the undead's stench and decided the small mob might miss them around the corner. She carefully watched the crowd of thirty plus zombies drag by them without so much as a glance.

Claire swallowed hard and kept an eye on the undead drifting past without a care. She was absolutely amazed that they could hide so openly from the undead. She let out her breath once they were well gone from earshot.

Alice focused back on her friend and softly asked, "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't be better," Claire whispered. "I can't think of a more romantic first date."

Alice gradually inclined her right eyebrow and huskily murmured, "A first date?"

"You know how to treat a girl," Claire teased and slipped away from her friend.

Alice studied Claire's well toned shoulders under the tight, black shirt. She took her friend's side and finally teased, "Wait 'til the second date."

Claire flashed a grin at Alice, but she nodded at the next block. "This way?"

"After you, my queen," Alice tormented.

Claire rolled her eyes then continued the jog northwest to the dock. She kept the kukri blade pointed downward and at her right side. She wasn't sure how she felt about getting so up close and personal with the dangerous creatures. But she had to admit that cutting them down was more fulfilling than a few bullets and a handgun.

Alice slowed when she heard a distant sound that reminded her of a helicopter.

"What is it?" Claire managed after a deep breath. She noted how Alice was barely breathing hard from the jogging.

"Chris," Alice simply replied.

Claire couldn't hear anything, but she trusted Alice's keener senses. She continued the pace to the dock.

"We're almost there," Alice assured the leader.

Claire only nodded and stayed focused on getting there safely. She considered how Alice continued fighting with weapons like guns and kukris. She wondered why Alice didn't use her powers more often. Perhaps Alice wished to still feel a bit human by fighting like one. Or it was to reserve her energy. Claire wasn't completely sure and made a mental note to ask at a better time.

"Just ahead." Alice pointed at the end of the street that brought them to Mission Beach. "The dock should be close."

Claire nearly halted at the end of the street to look both ways as if traffic still existed. She silently cursed her old habit and charged across the road with Alice. But she looked down Mission Boulevard and saw a traffic jam of undead.

"Shit," Alice hissed. She picked up the pace. "This way, hurry!" She darted across the southbound lane of Mission Boulevard then entered a small parking lot.

Claire poured her energy into the mad dash. Then hope filled her once she heard the helicopter's distant movements. She and Alice made a sharp right down a small street. But the sound of running steps made her look back down the street. "They're coming!"

"I know," Alice growled in frustration. She worked out a hasty plan and ordered, "Make a left at the end of the street."

Claire glanced at her friend and asked, "Then what?"

"The dock will be straight ahead," Alice explained. "Get to the end and get Chris's attention."

"What about you?" Claire demanded. She was more panicked that something would happen to her friend than herself.

"I'll be right behind you," Alice promised. "I'm going to hold them off 'til Chris gets here."

Claire tossed her friend the kukri and sternly declared, "You better be there."

Alice returned Claire's earlier wink and swore, "I promise." She neatly spun her weapons then slowed down now that the street ended at the main drag for the beach.

Claire followed the directions and made a left. She immediately took in the degraded pier that extended out over the ocean. She could make out _Arcadia_ too. "Thank god," she muttered.

Alice approached the entrance of the pier and raised her kukris. She prepared for the onslaught any second.

Claire felt a pounding in her chest when the helicopter came closer. She went past the handful of former vendor stands and entered the main part of the pier. She spotted the black Osprey moving north from Vacation Isle. Claire picked up the pace in hopes she'd be more visible on the dock.

"Come on, Chris!" Claire yelled at the Osprey. She spun on her feet and started jumping up. She waved her arms while continuing out on the pier. She paused halfway because the Osprey was nearly over them.

Alice bent her knees and gave a loud cry then launched into battle. She prayed her yelling would crowd more undead and attract Chris's attention from above. Any human knew that a mass of undead meant other humans were near. Alice sliced through the undead and fought them away from the pier with furious kicks. But they were quickly overwhelming her.

Claire held her hat in place when she tilted her head back. She grinned at Chris circling over her head so she knew he was aware of them. She fixed her hat then decided it was time to get Alice. But the only problem was that Chris wasn't the most confident pilot. They would just have to make do.

Claire rushed down the pier and her boots boomed loudly against the worn planks. She slowed once she took in the huge mass of undead at the pier's mouth. "Jesus," she murmured. She only founded Alice because of the bodies flying and blood spraying. She didn't understand how Alice managed to keep the undead from flooding the pier. But Claire quickly realized Alice was losing the battle.

Hastily Claire ripped out her Glock and covered the short distance towards the fight. She saw an advanced undead jump up from the mass and aim for Alice. Claire quickly lined her sights on the midair zombie and fired at its head. Her shot rang out loudly and carried off for blocks.

"No!" Alice hollered too late. She heard the bullet's shot echo down the street and sound off the buildings. There was a long silence that was broken by the giant's roar.

Claire lowered her Glock and held her breath. She then gazed down at the planks that began rattling under her. She whipped up her head and stared at the running beast several blocks away.

Alice was cursing while she sliced through the undead. She detected that the giant wasn't far away from them. She couldn't see it thanks to the mass undead, but she could feel it and hear it. "Get back, Claire," she yelled.

Claire reversed back down the pier. But she scanned for Chris, who was double backing for a landing.

Alice made it out onto the dock where the aged vendor stands sagged around her. Sharply her eyes lit up.

Claire took a few steps backwards and watched the vendor stands vibrating against the planks.

The stands were torn off the dock and hurled through the air towards the undead. Each stand took out half a dozen or more undead at a time. There was a significant gap in the pool of undead thanks to the stands crushing them.

Alice's head was jerked to the right after she saw a flying car was coming towards her. But she was protected by the thick wall of undead between her and the car.

The giant roared and continued towards the pier. He flattened undead in his way and grabbed a pickup truck. He aimed for the powerful female at the head of the dock. He threw it with great strength and yelled.

"Alice!" Claire screamed. She couldn't watch another friend be killed. She acted on instincts and raced to Alice. Yet she slowed when she saw the flying truck come to a steady stop in midair. She took two last steps and looked at her friend's dark profile.

Alice kept all her focus on the hovering truck. "Two can play that game," she growled. She reversed the truck back to the giant. She made it fly faster and faster until it slammed into the stunned giant. She happily listened to his protesting cry while she cut down more undead.

The giant was furious now and ripped a light post from the street. He swept away the undead with quick work and came for the two women.

Alice forced Claire back and demanded, "Get away." She prepared to battle the giant and had to roll away when the pole came at her head.

Claire backed off and briefly spotted Chris, who was at the end of the pier. She realized he was carefully ascending closer to the pier. "Chris is nearly here," she called to her friend. She took another step back but now had both Glocks aimed at the giant. She began firing on it, but it did nothing except piss off the giant further.

The giant brought down his fist at Alice, but instead of hitting her or the ground, he punched an invisible wall. He snarled and growled at Alice. He brought his other fist around from the side, but he was blocked again by something invisible. Truly furious now, the giant began pounding down on the invisible wall and howling at the protected woman.

Alice handled each blow but slowly sunk to her knees and dropped her kukri. She tried thinking of another plan, but her mind was numbing from the giant's constant punches against her telekinesis. If she could manage a blast then she would have a chance.

Claire felt a sharp pain to her brow, and she touched her forehead. She gritted her teeth and crumbled to her right knee with her Glocks forgotten on the dock. "Alice," she moaned in pain.

The giant increased his pounding after the tiny enemy weakened greatly. He could almost imagine her flattened body under his fist. It excited him into a rage.

Alice choked for air as if the giant was strangling her. She weakly tilted her head back until her blue eyes filled with the giant's twisted features. She gave a war cry and forced her body to get up. She stretched out her arms and with her palms facing the giant. She returned his roar and forced out a psionic blast at his chest. Alice was drained and toppled to the planks.

The giant howled and was thrown onto his back. He wrestled against the brief pain before he slowly started to get up.

Claire lifted her head and gasped for air after the invisible knife was drawn out of her head. She weakly made it to her feet then stumbled towards Alice until she had more strength. She ran towards Alice and grabbed her under the arms.

"Wake up, Alice," Claire commanded. She tried pulling Alice away from the giant, but she was too weak and Alice was heavy in her hands.

Alice had normal eyes again. She sluggishly moved her legs, yet she couldn't get up. She toppled again despite Claire's best effort. "Go," she murmured.

Claire growled and yanked on her friend. "I don't think so." She knew that Chris was waiting for them by now. They didn't have much time before Chris would be physically worn from holding the helicopter above the water. "Move, Alice… let's go." She glanced at the giant, who was getting onto his feet. "Move," she snarled and pulled her friend up.

Alice was knelt on her right knee. She glared over at the giant that wouldn't give up. "Bastard," she muttered and continued climbing onto her feet. She retrieved her weapons then straightened up after a deep breath.

The giant grabbed the same car from earlier that was now coated with infected blood. He narrowed his white eyes at the women then raised the car above his head.

Alice took a step back and fought off her weakened state. She concluded the creature had regenerative powers unlike normal undead. A tug on her arm made her step back a few times. Alice barred her teeth because something in her just wouldn't let her submit or fail.

"Alice, come on," Claire yelled and pulled on a stiff shoulder.

Alice raised her right hand and created an invisible shield above them just as the car came plunging at them. Her eyes flared blue again.

Claire ducked out of habit, but she looked at Alice's dark features. She wished that her friend would retreat to the helicopter so they could escape safely. But when she observed the battle between Alice and the giant, she realized it was something primal and a display of superiority. Claire didn't think it would end until one of them was dead.

Again the giant was relentless and started beating on the shield with the car. But the vehicle slowly fell apart with each hit. He roared and unexpectedly kicked at the redhead next to his opponent. He was lucky and struck her in the chest.

Claire was thrown across the deck and badly scraped up by debris on the dock. She came to a rest on her left side. She moaned and barely made out Alice's cry for her. Claire slumped back down against the dock while blood oozed from her temple and soaked into a wood board. She was too tired to fight anymore. Slowly Alice's cries faded away after she rested her head on the warm wood under her.

"Claire… Claire!"

The leader was pulled away from her quiet peace when strong hands grabbed her. She was rolled onto her back, which made her open her eyes. She smiled when she saw Jill's beautiful face hovering over her. She should have known that Jill would be waiting for her on the otherside. She took Jill's hand into hers and held tightly.

"Come on, Claire," Jill pleaded. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Alice still holding off the giant. "Get on your feet, RC." She used her superior strength to heft the woman up.

Claire shook her head, which chased away the fuzziness. Her swimming vision focused on the giant and Alice battling each other. Then she looked at Jill, who was holding her hips.

"That's it." Jill smiled and gently patted Claire's right cheek. "Back to life now?"

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and whispered, "Jill?" She captured Jill's hand in hers. "You're…"

Jill frowned and looked at the giant. "No time to talk. I think Goliath is getting pissed at Alice." She guided Claire down the pier. "Get to the helicopter. I'm going to help Alice." She was confident that Claire had her footing again. She didn't wait for confirmation and instead ran back to Alice's side.

Alice didn't acknowledge Jill Valentine despite she knew Jill was there. She was too focused on her battle.

Jill grinned at the fallen light post off to her right. "Keep him busy a bit longer. I have an idea." She ran over to the light post that normally would be too heavy. She easily lifted it and darted around Goliath. She had to clear a few undead that'd rejoined the fight, but she made it behind Goliath. She backed up a few paces then started a run for Goliath's back.

Alice fought the giant with several small blasts that merely frustrated him. She didn't back off and continued wearing the giant down. However, she suspected he would not die from her onslaught.

Jill lifted the light post's blunt end and launched into the air. She gained height over his hunched back and drove the light post down towards his head. Jill plunged it into the back of his head, bounced off his shoulder, and neatly made a landing next to Alice. She spun around while standing back up, but she sighed when Goliath fell face down on the planks and concrete.

Alice let out her own breath and looked at Jill. "Welcome back." She gave a nod then sheathed her kukris.

Jill brushed her hands clean and decided it was time to go. She and Alice started down the pier to join Claire, who was leaning against the railing.

Alice read Claire's weaken state then took inventory of the bruises and bleeding on Claire's body. She clamped down on her anger that Claire was hurt.

Claire took off her ball cap, brushed her hair away, and put it back on. She kept her weight against the handrail because she was still weak from being struck.

Alice paused a few yards away from Claire. She felt her blood begin to burn again so she peered over her shoulder.

Jill had gone another step but turned back.

Claire lifted off the rail once she realized what'd caught Alice's attention. She yelled, "Let's go!" But Alice didn't believe they'd make it safely because Goliath furiously roared at them. She barred her teeth and growled, "I've had enough of this." She raised her hands after Goliath stood up. She used a blast to destroy the dock, which exploded into millions of pieces. Every piece hovered in midair in the space between Alice and Goliath.

"Come on." Jill grabbed Claire's shoulder and moved her down to the helicopter.

Alice controlled millions of wood shards that she sent hurdling at the giant. She drove every last one into Goliath's thick skin. She instantly was hit by his blood's putrid scent.

Goliath wailed in pain and anger. He plunged into the ocean and chased after the humans. He brought his fist down at the dock but continued missing Alice. He could only see out of one eye since his right one was lost by the lamp post jutting through his eye socket.

Alice hastily backed up but used the soaring boards and pieces as weapons. She started aiming for his back where his spine was located. She hoped to cut his nervous system off from his body.

Jill and Claire hurried down the pier towards the hovering V-22 at the end. Jill spotted the two team members opening the door for them. She decided to go first so that she could help Claire.

But Claire became nervous at seeing the handrail in the way. She wasn't sure she was strong enough to jump over it.

Jill sensed Claire's concern so she pulled Claire into her arms. "Hold on to me!" She took three more wide steps then jumped off the dock. She was amazed by her own ability as she soared over the handrail and came through the helicopter door. She and Claire slammed onto the metal floor and rolled to the other side.

Claire whimpered in pain despite Jill's body cushioned her from the harsh impact. She felt the helicopter rock thanks to their arrival, but Chris righted the helicopter again. Claire weakly rolled to her side and strained to see Alice on the pier.

Goliath growled and roared but a thick spear of wood drove through his neck. He collapsed into the stinging water, which turned black around him.

Alice discovered his soft spot, finally. She mentally forced a corner board from the handrail, which had a point. She stiffened when Goliath lifted his right fist up from the water and prepared to take out the last pier that Alice stood on. Alice commanded the lanced wood to its target, but she flipped backwards towards the helicopter's door. She neatly landed in the helicopter between the open door and Claire's fallen form. She flipped her head up and smirked at the lance driving into Goliath's spine, which spray black blood in the salty water.

Goliath died quietly after the javelin pierced his spine and ended his undead life. He started sinking down into the ocean and the current pulled his feet out from under him. Only his black blood floated on the surface.

"Everybody get seated," Chris hollered back. He felt the strain on his arms calm now that the helicopter was lifting up.

Alice was helping Claire get to the closest seat. "I gotcha." She had a small grin when Claire fixed her disheveled ball cap.

Jill climbed to her feet, and a soldier guided her two seats away from Claire. She thanked him and started putting the lap belt on.

Alice had Claire buckled into the seat, but she cupped her friend's dirty and stained cheeks. She calmed when Claire smiled at her. "Your arm is badly bleeding," she observed.

"I'm fine," Claire fought.

Alice shook her head and stayed knelt in front of Claire. She reached to left her shoulder and easily tore off her long sleeve. But she quickly turned it inside out then shifted to Claire's left side. "Let me see."

Claire held out her arm and looked at the wound on her upper arm. Most likely a protruding nail in the planks had torn through Claire's shirt and chewed up her arm. It started hurting now that she acknowledged it for the first time. But Alice quickly slowed the bleeding and tied off the makeshift wrap.

Alice noted Claire's head wound too, yet she doubted it was incredibly serious. She just would make Claire go to the hospital when they returned to the _Arcadia_. A concussion wasn't too bad compared to what could have happened to them.

Alice stood up after a few bumps passed and the helicopter settled in the air. She was about to move to the open seat between Claire and Jill, but she faltered when Claire grabbed her wrist.

Claire stared a moment at her friend then hoarsely asked, "Am I…" She couldn't stomach her question and hoped Alice understood her.

Alice licked her lips but leaned down over Claire. She slowly inhaled the air around Claire and different scents filled her. She was excited by Claire's strong blood that was still so sweet. She finally shook her head and kept her voice only loud enough for Claire to hear her. "You're not infected."

Claire was relieved and sunk forward with her hands over her face. She was convinced she'd have the infected blood in her system after today.

Alice squatted down and touched Claire's knees. She didn't have any words to sooth Claire's wave of emotions. But Claire's strong hand threaded into hers, and Alice held on. She waited for Claire to gain control because her body well hid Claire's upset features from the two soldiers.

Jill had watched the exchange between her friend and Alice. She stared long and hard at Alice, who's face finally triggered a long sequence of memories. Jill's earlier relief from making it out of San Diego was now consumed by old anger. She was struck by such deep rage that it poured off her body and into the space around her.

Alice smelled the dark fury in the air, and her eyes followed the invisible trail to Jill's face. She locked eyes with Jill. Alice knew that Jill Valentine had regained every single memory. However, she and Jill silently exchanged a brief truce for the next crucial minutes.

Alice glanced back at Claire and squeezed her hand. She stood as Claire straightened up in the seat with her leadership mask back in place. Alice took her seat between Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. Never did she let go of Claire's hand. And Alice didn't look at Jill during the last minutes of the ride to the ship. Alice only thought of Claire's safety, especially once they landed on the _Arcadia_ because Alice knew what would happen once they disembarked the helicopter.

 

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

Alice was up from her seat first after Chris landed the Osprey on the deck of the _Arcadia_. She assisted Claire, who was still slightly weak from being hit by the monstrous giant.

The two soldiers were moving and went to the cabin door. They worked to get it open.

Chris was shutting the rotorcraft down. But he rushed to Claire's side once freed from the pilot's seat. He was relieved when Claire smiled at him and thanked him for finding them. He gently hugged Claire and suggested she go to the hospital immediately.

Claire didn't argue or agree but instead looked back at Jill. She was thankful that Jill had been there and was safe after what'd happened in the city.

Jill gave a weak smile that barely turned her lips.

Alice touched the leader's lower back and edged closer. "Come on… you first, Claire." She wanted to stay between Claire and Jill despite she knew Jill wouldn't harm Claire. Alice couldn't chance it and had Claire step off the aircraft after the soldiers.

Chris thanked Jill and clapped her shoulder before he stepped out of the plane next. He barely recognized the anger in Jill's eyes. He went to his sister's side and tried getting a better look at her.

Alice broke away from Claire now that she was safe with Chris. She turned towards Jill, who was coming up behind her. She felt it before she saw it. And Alice did nothing to stop any of it. Instead Alice took the powerful punch to her face that sent blood spewing from her mouth. But the next fist landed in her stomach and barely hurt her.

Jill continued attacking Alice without any restraint. She kicked Alice in the stomach and became madder at the lack of effect it had on Alice. "You murderer!" Jill screamed and landed a melee of attacks on Alice. Her strength was that of five humans, but it did nothing to send Alice down. Her rage built up at Alice's resistance and fueled her to try harder.

Alice hunched forward after another kick went to her stomach. She soaked up the pain but didn't fall. She saw Jill was prepared to perform a roundhouse kick that may just knock her down. She readied for the next blow until a shadow fell over her, and Alice peered up at Claire Redfield's backside.

"You fuckin' touch her again and I'll blow your goddamn head off," Claire snarled. Her blue eyes were filled with fierce rage. She had her brother's handgun point at Jill.

Jill had caught herself in time before she harmed Claire. She wasn't off her high and growled, "Move, now." She heard other guns around her being aimed at her, yet she ignored it. She wanted Alice more than anything.

Claire didn't back away and instead lined her sights with Jill's forehead. "My last warning before I pull the trigger, Jill. And I don't think you're faster than my bullet."

Jill Valentine focused on Claire's face instead of Alice. Slowly she lowered her arms, and her chest heaved up and down. She fought with her rage, which made her burn all over. "Claire… she killed me… and she killed a girl in cold blood." She started shaking her head and whispered, "It's because of her that I ended up under Umbrella's control."

Claire wasn't swayed and sharply replied, "Her past is in the past, Jill." She felt Alice straightening up behind her. She also noticed the security team swarmed around them.

"She is dangerous!" Jill yelled at the leader.

Alice swallowed down a mouthful of blood so it wouldn't be on the deck. She wiped the rest off her face with her right sleeve then looked at Jill.

"She has protected the survivors and saved my life multiple times," Claire reminded the Umbrella agent.

Jill was shaking her head. "You're risking everybody's lives by having her here."

Claire held her ground and argued, "If Alice thought she was a threat to us then she wouldn't be here." She saw she had Jill on that one.

Jill shifted her attention to Alice, who remained behind Claire. She hotly yelled, "It is because of you that I am this freak!" She stared coldly at Alice and angrily added, "Angie trusted you with her life!"

Alice shook her head and explained, "I couldn't control my body, Jill."

"Is that your version of a fucking apology?" Jill's voice seeped with venom. She took one step closer until Claire side stepped into her path.

"That's enough!" Claire yelled over the verbal sparring. She felt her emotions on the edge because Jill continued threatening Alice. She fiercely reminded, "You promised me you would not be a problem on my ship."

Jill stiffened at hearing the leader's words. She lost some of her ire and held Claire's angry gaze. "Claire…"

"You're a problem," Claire whispered in a menacing tone.

Jill clenched her hands and realized that if she fought back that it would make it worse. She didn't doubt that Alice would attack her if she resisted Claire. She'd also had seriously crossed Claire, who had been nothing but kind to her. She took a step back, yet Claire advanced on her.

"I'm locking you up until you're not a problem," the leader commanded. She signaled for Chris to handle it with his security team. "Think about it, Jill."

Jill found herself surrounded by guns and soldiers, who she wouldn't dare fight. She silently conceded and fell into step with Chris. She caught how Chris was upset with her so she looked away from him.

Claire waited until Jill was far enough away then she went to Alice. "Are you okay?" She reached for Alice, but she was hurt when Alice pulled away from her.

"I'm fine." Alice swallowed hard yet politely offered, "Thank you."

Claire didn't comment back and only nodded.

"I want you to go to the hospital," Alice urged. "You were badly injured."

Claire bit back a sharp reply after just trying to care for Alice. She acknowledged Alice's offer and started across the deck.

Alice was glad that Claire didn't argue with her. She wanted Claire checked over by Doctor Gable. She stayed close to Claire but kept a larger space between them than normal. She couldn't allow her blood to mix with Claire's. It was also hard for her to ignore Claire's attractive blood. She didn't have a handle on her changes, but Alice knew that human blood had become alluring to her recently. She didn't want to consider what it meant for her.

Claire entered the ship and took the shortest route to the hospital below. She was taken in and given a room for about an hour. A nurse tended to her then Doctor Gable arrived afterwards to confirm and discharge Claire.

Alice had remained with her friend but stayed on the other side of the room. She paced a few times and didn't notice how her actions unnerved Claire. She was grateful to the doctor and left with Claire.

Claire refused any pain killers from Helen. She could handle the pain and felt that others needed them more than her. She only took a tube of Neosporin for her wounds to heal faster and without germs.

On the walk to their quarters, the friends were eerily silent. They both were on edge and still coming off the high from fighting in the city. Claire decided showers may help sooth away some tension and get them closer to normal again. Or so she hoped it would work.

Alice went directly to the head and flicked on the light. She wanted her blood washed away so it wouldn't transfer to anything else or onto Claire. She looked in the mirror and surveyed the dry blood on her face, neck, and chest thanks to Jill's punches.

Claire appeared in the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth from an overhead storage. She soaked it with warm water from the sink. But she paused from doing anything because Alice backed away from her.

"I can do it," Alice stated. She had a slight monotone yet warning was in her eyes.

Claire realized what was going through Alice's head. "I just want to help you."

"No." Alice shook her head. She had nowhere else to go since Claire blocked the door. She nearly grabbed Claire's wrist that held the moist washcloth. "Please, Claire I don't want my blood on you." What she didn't expect was Claire's small grin.

"It's a little late for that one." Claire cautiously stepped closer and explained, "I've had your blood on me before." She saw the confusion on Alice's face. "After your fight with Jill days ago, I carried you out of the White Room."

Alice had been bloody then as well as burnt from the electrocution. She was astounded that Claire had touched her with bare skin. "Claire…" She was clearly upset by the news.

Claire lost her grin and lowered her hand. "You needed medical attention… I couldn't let you lay there dying." She'd held back her memories from that day. She'd been distraught to see Alice fallen and dying with Jill's unmoving body over top of her. "It didn't affect me, Alice." She came closer and brought the damp washcloth back up.

Alice was pressed against the small space. However, she didn't ward off Claire's next attempt and closed her eyes once the soft cloth touched her skin. She felt the dried blood come off along with the dirt, grime, and gore. Alice didn't remember the last time anybody cared for her. She bowed her head some and continued letting Claire clean her face.

Claire took the silent invite from her friend. She moved in closer so she didn't have to strain. She turned on the hot water and washed off the cloth. She returned to her task and saw Alice's trust develop over the passing minutes.

"I don't see any cuts or bruising," Claire whispered.

Alice wasn't surprised, but she imagined there may be something under her shirt along her back. She could still feel the pressure at her lower back. "I think…" She was unsure what to do.

Claire stilled her motions and curiously looked at her friend. "What?"

"I think… I need your help with something." Alice reached for her sheath's straps over her shoulders. She carefully took off the sheathed weapons and handed them to Claire. She needed to clean the kukris' blades later.

Claire placed the weapons outside the head's door. She turned back to Alice and asked, "What is it?"

Alice decided showing Claire would be easier so she turned her back to Claire. She removed her shirt in the process and exposed her bruised back.

Claire sucked in a breath but her eyes immediately honed in on the worst injury. "Oh my god." She placed her hand on her forehead, which caused her ball cap to lift up some. She continued staring at the large wood splinter sticking out from Alice's lower torso. "How the Hell can you…" She just shook her head and lowered her hand.

Alice imagined what it looked like. She could feel it digging into her back and wanting to poke at her ribs from the inside. "Can you remove it?"

Claire lifted her eyes to her friend's profile. "How?"

"Just pull it out," Alice replied.

"I…" Claire felt faint at the idea of tearing out the inch thick splinter from Alice's back. "Alice, I don't…"

Alice didn't want to go back to the hospital. She feared having her blood transferred to others. But it was obvious that her blood didn't harm Claire at all. "You just wrap the cloth on it and pull it out." Claire's upset transferred into Alice, and she understood why Claire was upset. "I'll be fine… I'll be better after its out."

Claire inhaled deeply and bit her bottom lip. "Alright." She mentally prepared herself and put the cloth around the splinter's exposed shaft. She gripped it with her right hand then pressed the flat of her left hand against Alice's midback. "Ready?"

Alice had her hands on the wall and knees locked in place. "Yes."

Claire wasn't sure she was totally ready, but she fiercely pulled out the splinter with as much speed as possible. She only heard a low cry from Alice just as the tip came out from the hole. Claire certainly wasn't ready for the dark oozing blood. She dropped the splinter and cloth to the floor and jumped for the hand towel on the rack. She pressed it hard against the hole.

Alice dropped her head against the wall and took in a few ragged breathes. She then felt Claire's warm arm come across her stomach and support her weight. She licked her dry lips and whispered, "Just hold the towel there for a minute… it'll close up quickly."

Claire wasn't so sure, but she did what Alice told her. She glanced down at the splinter on the wood floor and furrowed her eyebrows when Alice's blood reflected a purple tint.

"Alice?" Claire softly called. She looked from the wood spear to the towel in her hand. She couldn't help pulling it back slightly and looking at the blood. "Why does your blood have a purple tint?" She pressed the towel back in place.

Alice shook her head and leaned heavily against the wall. "I'm not sure," she softly confessed. She cleared her throat. "Human blood is usually sweet smelling."

Claire couldn't understand that and argued, "Blood has a metallic smell to it."

"Yes… to you." Alice looked over her shoulder at her friend. "But to an undead, it is sweet." She leaned her temple against the cool wall. "My blood is sour."

Claire shook her head and tried understanding what that meant. "Is an undead's blood sour?"

"No… it has a foul stench about it." Alice shrugged and muttered, "It's like running into a skunk."

Claire had a small grin at the analogy. "But at least you can get away from those things."

Alice briefly grinned back. "The giant had a foul blood that was stronger than any those undead in the city." Goliath's stench still lingered in Alice's mind. "I think I could have passed out if I allowed myself."

"That bad?" Claire checked.

"Yes, that bad." Alice straightened up because the throbbing was nearly gone from her back. "How's it look now?"

Claire cautiously pulled the towel back and saw the hole was filled. But the wound was starting to scab over. "A lot better… almost gone, actually."

Alice nodded. She expected as much. She tried looking at the wound, yet couldn't really get a good glance. She faced the leader and sincerely offered, "Thank you. I'm not sure I could have pulled it out so easily."

Claire cleared her throat, nodded, and set the towel on the floor. She decided diverting her eyes from Alice's nearly exposed upper body was quite hard. She found an easy distraction by kneeling and dealing with the wood spear. She picked it up with the washcloth and studied it.

Alice squatted down and took the nasty splinter by the bloody tip. "My blood never had that purple reflection." She curiously observed the violet hue that glimmered at her under the light.

"Maybe it's whatever Wesker put in you," Claire suggested.

"I'm beginning to think so," Alice murmured. She brought the splinter under her nose, which was a mistake. She blinked away the immediate sting the sourness caused her. "Damn." She took the washcloth from Claire and wrapped it in it. She'd have to dispose of the washcloth, splinter, and towel properly. For now she set it on the floor next to the sink.

Claire focused on Alice and regretted it because she had a wonderful view of Alice's cleavage thanks to the black bra. She hastily stood up and offered, "You should shower first."

Alice slowly rose to her full height and detected the frazzled emotions from Claire. She also could hear Claire's blood rushing to match her accelerated heart. Alice accepted the shower idea and gave a curt nod. She could tell Claire wanted the space.

"I'm going to check on the rescues," Claire mentioned on her way out of the head. "And see if I can find another handheld radio."

"Mine was smashed," Alice mentioned. She leaned against the bathroom's doorframe and watched Claire go to the main door.

Claire nodded and corrected, "Two radios… got it." She offered a shy smile. "Catch ya later." She was gone before Alice could respond to anything.

Alice had an amused smile and stared at the shut door. She chuckled then rolled on her shoulder to go back into the head. She looked forward to a hot shower.

Over an hour later, Claire returned to the quarters and with two new radios for them. She found Alice at the table and cleaning her weapons. Claire gave a soft smile to her friend, but she didn't say anything. She and Alice didn't have to pass words when they already felt their silent exchange. Claire retrieved clean clothes from the dresser and disappeared into the head after removing her belt and boots. She enjoyed the shower and watched the dirt and blood wash away. She felt renewed afterwards and also rather hungry for an early dinner.

Alice wiped down her sheathes and was putting her kukris away when Claire came out. She noticed how the shower refreshed the leader a great deal.

Claire came over to the empty chair with boots and socks in hand.

"Good shower?" Alice softly checked.

"Mmmm… amazing." Claire was getting her last articles on while she spoke to Alice. "Nobody seems to be infected from the rescue." She started lacing her boots but looked at Alice. "Did you happen to tell if any were infected?"

Alice shook her head. "I didn't sense anything… but I wasn't close to everybody."

The leader understood and lowered her features to her boots. "If this ship gets infected then we're headed to Hell in a hand basket."

Alice silently agreed and considered what she could do. She softly promised, "I'll go through the rescues tonight… see if I find anything." She caught Claire's appreciative smile. "Are they all in the hospital?"

"Yes, for the night so they can go through observation."

Alice bobbed her head. That would make her job a lot easier. She let out a low sigh and thought about the boy. "How is Will?"

Claire sat back in the chair after finishing her boots. "He's asking for you."

"I'll visit with him." Alice canted her head and asked, "Is he by himself?" She thought of his dead mother.

Claire shook her head and replied, "His aunt is with him."

Alice was glad to hear it and noticeably relaxed. "He is not healthy." She lowered her eyes to the table and stared at her kukris. "The undead couldn't smell his blood."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows but murmured, "He is rather pale." She considered the boy's health. "Gable plans to do some tests on him… see what it's about."

"He's sick… that's for sure," Alice stated. She wasn't a doctor though. "But it saved his life in a strange way."

"Because they couldn't smell him?" the leader pieced together aloud.

"Yeah," Alice softly answered. She recalled how she found the boy in the safe house. She went quiet for a moment until Jill came to mind. She sighed and asked, "What will you do about Jill?"

"I'm not sure," Claire confessed. She brushed back a damp lock behind her ear. "I could strangle her right now." She sadly sighed and shook her head. "She can cool off down in the brig for now."

Alice looked away from Claire and stared across the room. After a long silence, she stated, "She won't be able to breathe in the same room with me, Claire."

The leader gave a hefty sigh and narrowed her eyes at Alice. "She's going to have to learn."

"And what if she wants to leave?" Alice debated.

Claire started shaking her head. "Then she can leave… but I don't think she'll go." She shrugged and argued, "Where can she go?" She bit her lip then added, "Umbrella will hunt her."

"Most likely," Alice agreed. Indeed Jill was Umbrella property just like Alice had been in the beginning of the outbreak.

"We'll wait and see what happens," Claire decided.

Alice bobbed her head a few times. She placed her right arm on the table and toyed with her kukri's tip. "I was thinking earlier about what you should do with the survivors." She felt Claire's stare on her so she met it. She revealed a small grin and asked, "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

Claire had a perplexed look until it slowly dawned on her what Alice was suggesting to her. "Hawaii?"

Alice's grin grew wider. "Aloha, baby," she teased then winked. She didn't expect such a deep blush from Claire Redfield, but Alice thought it was quite becoming of the usually stoic leader.

Claire ran her palm across her cheek in hopes to brush away her flush. She knew it had to be pretty obvious. She directed the conversation back to Alice's idea. "You mean settle in Hawaii?"

Alice gave a half shrug and argued, "Why not?" She tapped the kukri's clean blade. "There's plenty of land where you can sustain life easily without having to be on the mainland." She saw how Claire was rolling it around in her head. "You can rebuild there too."

Claire was warming up to the idea. It was far more appealing than frigid life in Alaska. "What if it's infected?" She frowned and added, "A wasteland like the rest of the world."

"In all reality," Alice started, "there probably is undead, but nothing that couldn't be remedied." She glanced at her blade then back at Claire's profile. "But I don't think all the islands will be devastated."

Claire considered what she knew of the state, but she wasn't that well educated on Hawaii. "How many islands are there?"

Alice wasn't positive but estimated, "I believe there's eight islands… give or take."

"Which island was the most populated?" Claire asked. She only knew the big city was Honolulu.

"I think Oahu," Alice replied. "That's where Honolulu was located."

Claire silently thought about it. If Oahu was decimated thanks to the T-virus then it still left other islands possibly in good shape. But that didn't mean the T-virus didn't find other means to travel such as by seagull. Claire couldn't forget the crows in Nevada.

"It might be worth checking out at least," Claire murmured after a minute.

Alice nodded and looked at her lap, but she grinned back at Claire. "I've heard it's beautiful flying around the islands."

Claire chuckled and wagged a finger at Alice. "You try to tempt me." She now stretched and discovered every strained and worn muscle in her body. She groaned and slumped against the chair. "I'm going to really ache tomorrow."

Alice chuckled, but she felt for Claire. She only briefly felt strains in her body since the T-virus healed her so well.

Claire sat up and looked at Alice. "You mind visiting with K-Mart before dinner?" She knew they had a couple of hours until the galley would be loaded with wonderful smells.

Alice shook her head and replied, "Sounds good." She enjoyed K-Mart's company a great deal. She suspected Claire wanted K-Mart to see they were okay and safe after today's wild mission. And Claire hadn't spent much time with K-Mart lately because Claire had a lot to organize around the ship.

Claire got up and saw Alice was taking her revolvers. She copied Alice's habit and went to the dresser for her last Glock. She needed to get another soon. She checked it was loaded then put it in her waistband. She then grabbed her ball cap off the dresser.

Alice waited at the door. But she watched Claire put on the worn ball cap. "Where'd you get that?" She indicated the pink hat.

Claire adjusted the hat by the brim. She always touched the brim in the same location, which created a wear spot on the brim's lip with fine frayed edges. "My mom gave it to my little sister after she won her softball tournament in high school."

Alice went stiff at Claire's simple words that told her a great deal. She felt bad and quickly apologized for asking anything.

Claire brushed it off and argued, "It was a long time ago." She nodded at the door. "Let's go."

Alice silently left the quarters but closed the door after her friend came out.

Claire toyed with her ball cap in hopes it'd sooth her old memories. "It's the only thing I have that reminds me of my mom and sister." She swallowed hard and continued giving glimpses of her past. "My little sister really wanted the hat, but my family was tight on money. It's a Nike so…" She sadly grinned. "Not cheap for a hat. By the time she went away to college, she kinda grew out of it so I took it to wear." She looked down the quiet hall after Alice smiled back at her. "I didn't wear it long after the outbreak. I pitched it a week after I picked up K-Mart."

Alice understood why Claire had done it. She felt deeply for Claire.

"But K-Mart saved it… hid it from me." Claire didn't tell anymore despite there was so much more. She only had her ball cap to keep her mother and sister close, but she and Chris didn't speak much about family. They felt each other was all they had left. Claire was blessed to have Chris back in her life.

"After I lost my memory," Claire softly explained, "I've learned to appreciate my past." She glanced sadly at Alice, who could relate to Claire. She made the next right with Alice. She knew K-Mart's shared quarters wasn't much further. "K-Mart reminds me a lot of my sister."

Alice took a deep breath but softly asked, "Where's your sister now?" She already knew the answer but hoped for a better one.

"She was a freshman at Raccoon University in 2004," Claire quietly replied. She managed keeping most of her emotions out of her voice. She came to K-Mart's door.

Alice could never forget that was the year of the outbreak in Raccoon City. She flinched and looked at her friend. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire weakly smiled and quietly assured, "It's okay… it was a long time ago." She rapped on K-Mart's door and was pleased when the young woman opened up within seconds. She instantly received a hug from her sister. She then happily watched K-Mart and Alice embrace before they were invited into K-Mart's room.

Claire and Alice visited with K-Mart for over two hours. Claire relayed much of the mission to K-Mart, who was astounded that her sister and Alice made it out safely. K-Mart also wished she'd been there, especially to see Alice battle the ugly, gigantic undead creature. From Claire's description, K-Mart could imagine Goliath's deformed face, twisted black teeth, shadowy skin, and foul odor.  It sent a chill down K-Mart's back.

Alice mostly sat quietly in the chair at the small desk in K-Mart's room. She briefly wondered who was sharing K-Mart's quarters in the other bed, but she never asked. She instead listened to the sisters converse and only spoke on occasion or when asked something. A few times she couldn't help grinning at Claire's over dramatized parts of their adventure today. But K-Mart ate up every word of the story.

K-Mart was seated on one corner of her bed while Claire was on the other part. She glanced over at Alice, who hadn't said much recently. She cut her eyes back to Claire and mentioned, "I heard that Jill attacked Alice."

Claire glanced over at Alice and noted Alice's indifferent expression. She sighed and confirmed K-Mart's rumor.

"Why'd she attack Alice? Is she under Umbrella's control again?" K-Mart was confused by Jill's treatment of Alice. She looked between her sister and Alice.

Claire wasn't sure how to handle it because it was between Jill and Alice. She rubbed the back of her neck then glanced at Alice. She wasn't sure if Alice would handle the questions or not so she attempted, "Jill and Alice met years ago during the Raccoon City outbreak."

K-Mart went wide eye but looked at Alice. "Seriously?"

Alice gave a low nod then decided to handle the conversation. "I met Jill, Carlos, LJ, and a girl named Angie during the outbreak. I helped them escape the city before Umbrella nuked it."

K-Mart's perplexed expression grew stronger. She shook her head and argued, "So that's why she attacked you? Because you saved her life?"

Alice sighed and simply stated, "I killed her."

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth a few times then patted her knees with both hands. "Hold up." She shifted in her spot so she faced Alice better. "I think I'm missing something here."

"Maybe a few somethings," Claire piped up.

Alice wasn't much for storytelling, but she could tell that K-Mart wanted it. She also caught the curiosity in Claire's eyes. She hadn't told Claire the greater details from what happened during the outbreak. After she ran her fingers through her dark hair, she gave in and told them what'd happened years ago in Raccoon City.

K-Mart quietly listened to Alice and didn't interrupt once. She was afraid of derailing Alice's sad story about the outbreak. She couldn't believe what Umbrella had done to Alice then later to the people in the city. But Alice finally told what'd happened between her and Jill. K-Mart lost some of her dislike for Jill, yet K-Mart still sided with Alice.

Claire had also quietly listened to the full story. She bowed her head after Alice finished it. She had a few questions in mind, but she didn't say anything. She also thought about those days during the outbreak and the days after the nuking. Claire remembered her sister, but she pushed away the memories from those horrible days.

Alice sensed the leader's distraught emotions, but she restrained herself from checking on Claire. She instead focused on K-Mart's next words.

"How is Jill still alive?"

Alice shook her head and replied, "She's not alive."

K-Mart stiffened, and a hint of fear surfaced in her eyes. "She's…"

Claire touched her sister's knee and promised, "She's not contagious."

K-Mart steadied herself and let out a low breath. "Is she undead then?" She looked between her sister and Alice.

Alice shook her head and murmured, "She's something in between." She wasn't totally sure herself.

"Like you?" K-Mart countered.

Alice again shook her head. "Not like me… I'm more of a hybrid between human and undead." She tried finding a definition for Jill's situation. "Jill is more like a living ghost." She couldn't explain it any better than that. "The T-virus keeps her alive enough to function. But her body is constantly at war with the virus."

Claire considered this carefully and stared at the bedsheet under her. "Could her immune system win out?"

"I don't know," Alice confessed. "It did keep the T-virus at bay until I shot her."

Claire wasn't so sure and argued, "Maybe she never contracted the T-virus until Umbrella took her."

Alice didn't have the facts and murmured, "It's possible." She had brief memory flashes from her time in the white hospital bed in Umbrella's labs. "Quite possible."

"They brought you back to life," K-Mart reminded Alice. "They probably did the same to Jill." She canted her head and thoughtfully whispered, "Her ability to fight off the T-virus would be… valuable."

"Very valuable," Claire agreed.

K-Mart nodded but lowered her eyes to her hands in her lap. But she lifted her head when Claire touched her knee.

"Do us a favor, K?"

The young woman peered up at her sister and waited for the favor.

Claire held K-Mart's gaze and kept her tone stern. "Please keep this conversation to yourself."

K-Mart nodded and took Claire's hand into hers.

"If the survivors find out about Jill then there could be more upset." Claire glanced at Alice then back to K-Mart. "It's hard enough for them to get comfortable with Alice."

K-Mart huffed and argued, "They should be grateful." She looked at her friend, who sat quietly in the desk chair. "We wouldn't be alive if you, Claire, and Chris came on the _Arcadia_ and killed Wesker."

Alice shifted in her seat. "It's my fault you ended up here." She quickly found both K-Mart and Claire's eyes on her. "I gave you the journal about Alaska."

"We chose to go," K-Mart fought. "The convoy voted to go to Alaska." She frowned at her friend. "You can't blame yourself for that one."

Claire huffed and quietly told K-Mart, "Alice blames herself for everything that happens to us… right down to the new dirt on my hat."

K-Mart laughed at her sister and covered her mouth to try dulling it. She caught Alice's low sigh.

Claire grinned over at her friend.

Alice raised a thin, dark eyebrow at the leader. "I'm glad I can amuse you two."

Claire winked at Alice and turned back to her sister. "Are you hungry?" She covered her stomach. "I'm starved after today's joy ride."

K-Mart could only imagine. She nodded and slipped off the bed. She had to put on her sneakers, which easily slid onto her feet. She followed Claire and Alice out of the small room. "Claire, how's your memory been?"

"Almost totally back," Claire replied. She walked between Alice and K-Mart. "How's yours?" She already knew K-Mart's memory was strong because barely any P30 was in K-Mart's system.

K-Mart smiled and answered, "A lot better."

Claire mirrored the smile. She was glad that K-Mart was feeling much better. She also noticed that K-Mart hardly had a limp too. She silently thanked Alice again for saving K-Mart days ago.

"So is Chris really your brother?" Alice teased. She grinned when Claire glared at her.

"Yes, he's my brother."

Alice chuckled and saw Claire grin too.

Claire continued talking with her sister and Alice on the way to the galley.

K-Mart was happy to spend time with her friends during dinner. She could sense Alice was slightly distant, but she didn't bring it up. She figured it had to do with something from today.

After dinner, Alice kept her promise about checking the new rescues for infection. Claire was grateful and decided to go with her. She wanted to be there if any rescues were infected. She hoped for the best. Alice and Claire went through the survivors fairly quickly until they came to Will last. Alice saw the boy was fast asleep while his aunt silently sat in a chair nearby.

The aunt was startled by Alice and Claire's arrival, but she warmly greeted them. She shook Claire's hand but when she came to Alice, she hugged her nephew's savior.

Alice was stiff but after a second managed an arm around the woman's body. She was clearly embarrassed and was thankful that Claire took up the conversation after the hug.

Will's Aunt Margret was in her late thirties and had the boy's dark eyes. She told Alice and Claire that Doctor Gable was testing Will and trying to determine his health condition. Margret was convinced it had something to do with his iron levels because he didn't eat well on the island.

Alice suspected that the aunt was probably right. She knew that undead smelled human's metallic scent that actually came off sweet.

A good fifteen minutes passed before Claire and Alice said goodnight to Margret. Alice promised she'd visit with Will tomorrow when he was awake. She hoped the boy would feel better in the coming days.

On the way out of the hospital, Claire told Alice she planned to visit with Chris. She hadn't spent much time with him and wanted to go over things since the mission. Alice easily understood and decided she'd retire to their quarters. She had a few last things she wanted to do before they would go to bed.

Claire talked with Chris for several hours in his quarters. She was pleased that the rescues were doing well. Their mission had been worth it. She also asked if Chris had seen Leon Kennedy, who seemed to be the glue that kept the island survivors together. Chris had spoken to him earlier and insisted that Claire talk to him tomorrow. Chris then brought up Jill, who had gone on Claire's bad list. He could tell that Claire hadn't settled down since this afternoon when they got back. He was unsure about his sister's state of mind.

"I don't think she's going to attack Alice again, Claire." Chris half seated on the foot of his bed. He folded his arms and watched his sister walk away.

"I won't risk it." Claire was shaking her head and kept her back to her brother. "She needs to cool off."

"Can you blame her?" Chris countered.

Claire turned on her heels and revealed her annoyance. "Yes I can." She came back over to Chris. "She's responsible for her own actions." She studied Chris hard and asked, "Are you telling me it's okay for her to attack people?" She placed her hand on her chest and further pressed her brother. "I'm leading these people. What message would I send if I just let Jill get away with that?" She dropped her hand to her side.

Chris shook her head and fought, "I'm not saying you should excuse her actions."

"Then what are you saying?" Claire warily eyed her brother. She could tell something else was on his mind.

"You're getting close to Alice… really close," he carefully expressed to his sister. Chris could tell his sister was about to get defensive so he cut her off. "You jumped off that chopper to go find her… in a city infested with undead, Claire." He shook his head and argued, "You always play it safe. And you know how these people need you."

"Was I suppose to leave her there?" Claire snapped.

"Yes," Chris quickly replied. "Yes," he quietly repeated. He waited a second then reminded, "She could have handled it fine until we came back." He could tell Claire wouldn't argue him. "Alice even knew she could handle it alone."

Claire knew it was true, but she wouldn't admit it to Chris. She lowered her eyes and held her silence.

"Instead you risked your life." Chris pushed off the bed. He tilted his head and softly stated, "You picked her over everybody else including yourself… that's not like you."

Claire clenched her jaw and whispered, "I don't know why." She finally looked at her brother. "I just couldn't leave her behind, Chris… even knowing what she's capable of."

"You're going to get yourself burned, Claire." Chris touched his sister's arms. "You said she disappeared on you once before. Why won't she do it again?"

Claire looked up at the ceiling and held herself together. But her brother's warm hands fought against her walls. "Because maybe she found her place."

"Found her place where?" Chris carefully argued. "Her place among scared humans?" He squeezed Claire's arms. "Why are you so attached to her?" He could tell it'd been recent too. "I've never seen you this way."

Claire tightened her arms across her chest and murmured, "I don't know why." She swallowed hard. "It wasn't like this in Nevada." She bowed her head and shook it. "Something is different," she muttered. She peered back up at her brother. "I can't explain it." Nor did she want to tell Chris about her developing attraction towards Alice that went beyond simply physical. It was something Claire didn't even understand yet.

Chris was concerned about his sister. "I just don't want you to get hurt." He decided he needed to lighten the mood before Claire left his quarters. "I know she's your type too."

Claire's upset features shifted into a mild glare.

"Talk, dark, and fires a mean gun," Chris teased his younger sister.

"Funny," Claire muttered. But Chris did have her pegged about Alice. "It's been a long day."

"It has," Chris agreed. He stepped into his sister's space and gave her a long hug.

Claire returned it, which helped settle their argument. She withdrew and said, "Get some rest." She started to the door but paused and looked back at Chris. "Do you really think she'll leave?"

Chris seriously considered it and didn't have an exact answer. "I'm not sure but if she does leave… I'm afraid you'll follow her."

Claire dipped her head and toyed with her brim before replying, "You might be right." She didn't elaborate and instead said goodnight. She left with her mind in a dark place. Claire decided she needed some air so she went out onto the deck where the cool night greeted her. The salty smell was refreshing to her.

Claire ventured over to the chain rail and stared at the ocean that reflected the nearly full moon. She estimated it'd be a full moon in five or so days. She gazed up higher and studied the beautiful stars that offered her some peace. Claire sighed and stared back at the ocean as her mind wondered over her relationship with Alice. After awhile, a tingle burned at the back of her neck so she followed her senses and discovered Alice's dark, tall figure coming towards her. Claire didn't move and continued enjoying the ocean.

Alice approached her friend's back and quietly started the conversation after a moment. "Is everything alright?"

Claire didn't respond at first and seriously thought about Alice's arrival. She brought her arms over her chest because the chill was getting to her.

Alice wondered if she'd get an answer. She noticed her friend was cold so she moved in closer and placed her hands on Claire's shoulders. "Is there anything I can do?" She knew something was bothering her friend.

Claire shook her head then quietly replied, "You're here." She noticed the earlier tingle had turned into a warm burn across her neck and spread over her chest. She had briefly noticed it in the past, but it'd been far milder compared to tonight.

Alice ran her thumb across Claire's shoulder blade. But she too watched the dark ocean.

Claire bit her bottom lip then softly stated, "You knew I was upset… and you knew where to find me." She didn't get a call from Alice over the VHF.

Alice noticed that her friend wasn't asking her. Yet she could tell she was suppose to confirm it. "Yes."

Claire turned her head sidelong and whispered, "How?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm not sure." She'd noticed that she was becoming drawn to Claire. When she'd first met Claire in Nevada, Alice admired Claire greatly for her leadership and cool head, but now Alice felt like a magnet pulled towards Claire.

Claire had hoped for some kind of answer, but it wouldn't be tonight. Maybe later she'd figure out what was happening between her and Alice. She only knew that it was something she couldn't stop.

"You shouldn't be scared," Alice softly told her friend.

Claire felt caught and bowed her head. "You're not?"

Alice tilted her head some so she could see Claire's profile. "Why should I be?" She squeezed the stiff shoulders under her hands. "It's happening with you… it can't be something bad."

Claire dropped her shoulders and lowered her head after Alice's sincere words. "I just… I think it has to do with the virus." She tried keeping the tremble from her voice. But she suspected Alice sensed her worries.

Alice sympathized because she saw her own changes since Wesker put something in her. She just wasn't sure what was going on between her and Claire, but she knew it wasn't bad or evil. "Maybe it does," she finally responded.

"And that doesn't scare you because you've survived the virus," Claire reasoned. She turned her head away and looked at the ocean.

"Yes… I've survived it." Alice had a slight frown. "You're right." She then explained, "But whatever this is… it makes me feel alive after years of being half dead." She saw Claire close her eyes. "Is that something to be scared of?"

Claire gave a half shake of her head and whispered, "No." She turned around and faced her friend. "But what if this harms me?" She wasn't sure what had happened between them, but she was picking up on the results of it. She saw Alice wanted to argue her so she reminded, "I'm not like you… I probably don't have a blood that bonds with the virus." She nervously studied Alice's calm features. "When you were fighting that damn giant… something happened."

Alice became concerned now. She shifted her hands to Claire's hips and held her. "You didn't say anything."

"I just… haven't figured it out myself." Claire touched her brow under her hat. She could still recall the pain. "When he was trying to punch through your… invisible wall… and you fell down…" She lowered her hand from her face.

Alice's brow had a deep furrow. "What happened?" she coaxed her friend.

"I had this sharp pain in my head," Claire revealed. "It wasn't like a headache." She tried thinking of what it reminded her of, but she couldn't come up with it exactly so she tempted, "It felt like somebody was driving a burning needle through my skull."

Alice had a worried frown but could tell Claire had more to tell.

"After you knocked him over, all the pain stopped like it never happened," Claire explained.

Alice was unsure and looked away briefly before honestly saying, "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire didn't need an apology from her friend. She cleared her throat then softly admitted, "I'm just a little scared what this could do to me… whatever it is."

Alice understood her friend's worries. She then leaned in closer and brought her face down closer to Claire's head. She felt Claire stiffen, but Alice was focused on Claire's blood. She still didn't detect any infection. However, Alice's own blood was wild with excitement from Alice taking in Claire's scent. It took a lot of control for Alice to straighten up.

"I don't smell the infection," Alice promised. "You have very strong blood."

Claire narrowed her eyes and asked, "What do you mean when you say I have strong blood?"

Alice's lips pulled with thin frown as she considered how to explain it to a human. But an analogy came to mind, and it wasn't a particularly appealing one. "I can compare it for you, but you may not like it."

Claire sighed and decided to walk into it. "Let's hear it."

Alice gave an amused grin but quickly lost it. "You know how meat quality is graded?"

"Prime, choice, select, and…" Claire couldn't recall the lowest grade.

"Standard," Alice supplied. She used to enjoy fine red meats when she was human. "You would be prime."

Claire huffed and teased, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Alice only replied with a grin.

"So that means my blood is really super attractive to the undead huh?" Claire was not at all excited about this revelation.

Alice shrugged and argued, "It could also mean your blood could fight off the virus." She saw the suspicion in Claire's eyes. "Jill is prime too," she mentioned.

"Was," Claire corrected.

Alice dipped her head in agreement. She then quietly mentioned, "On this boat alone… there's maybe half a dozen who have strong blood like you." She shook her head and murmured, "Although yours is still different." She had a puzzled look. "Or different to me."

Claire could tell that Alice was trying to get a handle on the situation too. But she felt better that Alice wasn't concerned about it being a problem. Claire had come to rely on Alice's instincts because Alice saw more than humans. In some ways, Alice's instincts reminded Claire of an animal's ability to sense danger long before it arrived.

Claire considered what Alice told her earlier and whispered, "If my blood is attractive… does it attract you?"

Alice removed her hands from her friend's hip. She carefully leaned in close to Claire and lowered her head until her lips were near Claire's ear. She focused solely on Claire and nothing else around her. She nearly moaned but closed her eyes instead once she heard Claire's blood moving in her veins. Then the tantalizing hum filled Alice and excited her blood so wildly. Alice lost her rational thoughts and stepped closer to Claire.

Claire was pressed against the chains, but she caught herself by gripping a chain with one hand. Her left arm automatically snaked around Alice for support. She noticed the warm burn spread down her chest and lower back in a sweet sensation. Claire pressed her cheek against Alice's shoulder and tightly shut her eyes.

Alice was forced to grab the chain rail on either side of Claire. She didn't realize she was squeezing the links together. Her hot lips brushed across Claire's soft neck and traveled forward then slowed at Claire's jawline. All she felt was how alive her body became when she was this close to Claire. Then Claire's accelerated heartbeat made Alice clenched her teeth.

Claire couldn't think clearly. She was quickly becoming consumed by the warm burn that was spreading through her. She wanted it more than anything and needed Alice to make it stronger. She acted on raw desire to be closer with Alice. Claire embraced Alice then withdrew her head so that their flushed cheeks brushed together. Then finally Claire felt Alice's warm lips briefly play with hers.

 

Alice released the block she'd kept on the forming bond she had with Claire. She welcomed the rush of sensations that came from Claire in their bond. Now she saw how Claire truly felt about her, and it excited Alice greatly. Alice needed more. She tilted her head just right and slipped under Claire's brim to fully posses Claire's beautiful lips.

A soft moan escaped between Claire's lips, and she held onto Alice when she became lightheaded from the rush. She parted her lips and Alice's tongue slipped into Claire's mouth. Claire danced hers against Alice's in a slow tango that brought them together. Claire only tasted a spicy hint to Alice and caused her blood to awaken. As they slowly withdrew, Claire gently bit on Alice's bottom lip that filled between Claire's teeth so perfectly.

Alice only briefly pulled back before taking Claire's lips again. She gave off a low rumble of displeasure when Claire's fingertips were against her mouth and ended the hot kiss. She straightened up, which caused Claire's hand to leave her face. She didn't realize her eyes had a blue ring around the pupils.

Claire admired the electric blue shine in her friend's eyes. She reasoned it meant that Alice's powers were charged by their passion. She was a bit overwhelmed by what she felt and breathed hard. She peered up at Alice, who lifted her head away. She caressed her friend's jawline and whispered, "What is this?"

Alice couldn't explain what'd been created between them. But she was learning what the bond could do and knew there was far more to it. There was such a strong pull towards Claire that Alice was submitting to it. She could no longer hold it back like she had the past days.

Alice huskily murmured, "I can show you more."

Claire didn't understand what her friend meant by the offer. Yet she was curious, and her initial fears were being overwritten by desire to be closer to Alice. She realized it wasn't a sexual closeness but something much more. She wanted Alice to take them further and explore their bond.

After a moment, Claire dipped her head in agreement and whispered, "Show me."

Alice absorbed the trust coming from Claire. She freed from Claire but held onto Claire's hand and guided them back inside the ship.

Claire hadn't experienced anything like this before. She hadn't heard of such a bond as what she was sharing with Alice. She felt like she could touch it with her bare hands because it was so tangible. But yet it wasn't visible to her eyes.

Alice entered the quarters first, but Claire kicked the door shut. Claire didn't have any chance at getting a single light. Nor did it matter because Alice was guiding her carefully to the bed. She slowly walked backwards and followed Alice's direction to the foot of the bed. The back of her knees hit the bed first, and she sat down but only for a second. Claire was lifted up by Alice and pulled into the soft bed.

Alice had Claire underneath her and continued immersing in Claire's beautiful scent. She placed her left hand against Claire's neck and listened to the blood moving between Claire's heart and brain. She could nearly taste how sweet Claire's blood would be.

Claire rolled her head away so that Alice had better access to her skin. She closed her eyes and allowed Alice anything. She trusted her friend more than anything.

Alice lowered her head, which caused her black strands to fall around her face. She grazed her hand across Claire's chest and under the black tank top until she found Claire's heart. She learned Claire's heartbeat that faithfully pushed the strong blood through Claire's body. That was the physical magnet that attracted Alice to Claire.

Alice brought her head closer until her lips teased across Claire's collarbone. She could taste the sweetness that Claire's blood gave off on her skin. Alice continued tasting Claire's skin and slowly realized that she wasn't like the undead despite the T-virus in her veins. The undead were badly starved for human blood, especially for blood like Claire's. But Alice wasn't plagued by the hunger. She burned with the need to protect Claire's blood from being tainted by the infection or even lost. Alice hadn't experienced anything more beautiful in her life, and she would guard that beauty from any that threatened Claire. Finally Alice found her place in this Hell stricken world.

Claire had ragged breathes while Alice touched her skin. She was excited by how Alice's touch reached beyond her skin. Wherever Alice's fingertips traveled, Claire's blood lit on fire underneath in a perfect trail. She reached up and threaded her fingers through Alice's hair. She whimpered when Alice withdrew from her. But she found Alice's hands carefully taking her ball cap. She opened her eyes and watched how Alice was gentle with her prized hat.

Alice had a moment of clarity so that she could put the hat aside. She leaned far to her right and placed Claire's hat down on the nightstand then shifted back to Claire. She stared down at Claire and observed how Claire's role as _Arcadia's_ leader no longer mattered here. Alice was no longer an infected lost soul and Claire wasn't the human leader. Instead, they were two individuals being bonded, and they would always be connected in this life.

Claire coaxed Alice to continue with their bonding. She could feel herself slipping into a different reality. She looked up, and Alice's bright blue eyes sent fire through Claire's blood.

Alice lowered her head closer until her hot lips brushed Claire's cheek. She saw how her glowing eyes reflected in Claire's eyes for the first time. Her soft lips traveled near Claire's ear, and she huskily whispered, "There's no going back from this." She was losing control over her bonded blood's need to join with Claire. She understood what it felt like to be at war with the virus.

Claire's eyes fluttered shut. Alice's voice rumbled through her and pulled against her soul.

"We will be more," Alice simply explained. Her telekinesis continued folding around them. 

Claire's skin tingled from the charged air. Alice's telekinesis caressed her body and traveled up her neck towards her head. She inhaled deeply just before the telekinesis brushed her lips and entered her head. Instantly her strong blood cried for Alice's bonded blood as if Claire's soul dependent on it. Claire sought Alice's lips and was immediately taken by Alice. Claire would never look back and regret her choice that night. And Alice discovered their new bond was the greatest gift in her life.

 

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

Claire awoke an hour after Alice, and she eased back to life. She felt Alice's warm body against her back just like the prior nights. But this time, Alice had tucked one hand under Claire's shirt and against her stomach. She suspected that Alice knew she was awake, but she rested there and enjoyed her good morning. Memories from last night drifted back to Claire, and she smiled to herself.

Their night together wasn't about self-fulfilling passion or heated sex late into the night. Instead they'd immersed themselves in their bond. Claire still didn't comprehend all of it, but she suspected in time she would learn what it meant for them.

They didn't speak a single word all night. Every thought and emotion passed through their connection. It'd been the most beautiful experience in Claire's life. An experience she didn't know she could describe to another human because she and Alice had reached a level beyond humans. Claire knew it was uniquely shared between her and Alice.

Alice kept her eyes closed, and her forehead against Claire's head. She'd been thinking hard about last night. She felt she poorly acted and allowed the T-virus to get to her. She should have been stronger than the T-virus. Alice knew Claire had been scared by what the virus may be doing to Claire. She shouldn't have pushed Claire into intensifying their bond so soon.

"Claire…" Alice murmured in a hesitant tone.

Claire was charged fully awake thanks to alarms from Alice's tone. She felt Alice's deep regret through their bond. She hastily started turning over when Alice continued speaking.

"We shouldn't… I shouldn't have…" Alice faltered after stern blue eyes locked on her. "I shouldn't have pushed us that far."

Claire was propped up on her right elbow and gazed down at her new partner. "Seriously… don't." She pressed her palm against Alice's cheek. "Don't ruin our morning." She lowered her head closer and whispered, "I loved it." She read Alice's concern and whispered, "It wasn't too much for me. I didn't…" Claire couldn't get a handle on how to express what'd transcended between them. "I didn't know something like that was possible." She lightly kissed Alice's cheek. "You shouldn't regret any of it."

Alice slid her arms across Claire's back. She resisted the hum under her skin and focused on how Claire made her feel at ease about their night. She softly smiled and murmured, "Thank you."

Claire chuckled now, but she knew she won Alice over. The regret she detected fizzled away from Alice. "Oh my pleasure." She lowered down onto Alice's warm, clothed body and found her favorite spot.

Alice shut her eyes and took a deep breath that helped dissipate her excited blood. She thought back on how everything started last night then something occurred to her. She grinned and playfully stated, "Yes, by the way."

Claire blinked her eyes open twice then lifted her head. "Yes what?" Her brow was deeply furrowed and confusion misted her eyes.

"Yes, I am attracted to your blood," Alice replied to Claire's question last night out on the deck.

Claire groaned and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. "I'm glad you finally answered me because I just wasn't sure after last night." She listened to Alice's deep laugh in her chest.

Alice was smiling and gently drew her nails up Claire's back despite the tank top in the way. She enjoyed Claire's soft hum in appreciation.

"What time you think it is?" Claire was clueless about the time other than it was daylight outside thanks to the porthole.

"I would say around ten or later," Alice answered. She stiffened when Claire tossed her head up.

"Shit," the leader cursed. "I don't sleep _this_ late." She was going to move off until Alice seized her. She focused down on her partner.

"Don't ruin the morning, Claire," Alice mocked. She drew the leader into her body again. "The ship is still floating without you." She grinned at Claire's low grumble.

Claire relaxed against her partner and slowly her eyelids slipped shut. She listened to Alice's low breathes, which were soothing to her. She considered her plans for today that included handling Jill Valentine and further acclimating the new survivors. She also thought about Leon's place since he was the leader of the Vacation Isle group.

"You met Leon?" Claire quietly asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." Alice realized that Claire probably hadn't really spoken to him. "His full name is Leon Kennedy." She chewed on her bottom lip but further divulged the rest about him. "He was Jill's partner at the police department."

Again, Claire's head shot up from Alice's shoulder. "What?" She read that Alice was quite serious. "She joined the police?"

"Apparently." Alice studied her partner's curious features. "It sounds like she joined the Raccoon City Police just before the outbreak."

Claire was dumbfounded and murmured, "I wonder if Chris knows."

Alice half shrugged under the younger woman.

Claire rested back against her friend and processed the new information. "Well… I'm glad Jill is among plenty of friends."

"And her murderer," Alice jabbed.

Claire took it quite seriously and shifted off her partner. She propped her upper body up with her arms. "Listen, I understand your guilt about what happened between you two." She couldn't quite read Alice thanks to her stoic expression. But Claire sensed Alice's inner turmoil that was very dark. "But Umbrella had control over you… just like they did in Vegas."

"It was still my hands, Claire," Alice softly reminded. "Their blood is on my hands."

Claire softly sighed then placed her left hand on her friend's cheek. "And you've saved thousands of others."

Alice took the leader's hand into hers and whispered, "I've also infected millions of them."

Claire frowned deeply at her friend's dark thoughts. She leaned forward until her brow touched Alice's. She could feel their emotions freely passing through them. "I guess that still makes you pretty damn human." She referred to Alice's imperfections and emotional attachment to the outbreak and lives lost.

Alice closed her eyes and absorbed Claire's soft words. And there was no argument to what Claire said about her. She instead placed her freehand against Claire's cheek and absorbed the care that Claire had for her. She only had brief fragments of such care and acceptance from when she was with her family. But those fragments were very slim and barely alive after so many years.

Claire withdrew slowly and murmured, "I need to get moving." She found warm green eyes on her. "I got a lot to deal with today."

"I know," Alice replied.

"I could use your help too."

Alice softened at the leader's offer so she faintly nodded. She then allowed Claire to get up first. She noted that Claire was a bit stiff from yesterday's mission. Alice also honed in on Claire's long scab that ran the length of Claire's left arm. Alice held down her displeasure about Claire's injuries and instead sat on the edge of the bed. She watched her new partner go to the bathroom.

Claire turned on the light and glanced back at Alice. "I seriously thought you were straight…?" Her tone was playful and eyes sky blue. Why that had come to mind all of sudden, Claire wasn't totally sure. She and Alice had shared numerous kisses and sweet caresses last night, but earlier she was convinced Alice was straight.

Alice raised a thin eyebrow into a perfect arc. Then a dark smirk crossed her full lips. "I'm not straight."

Claire sharply lost her amused expression. "What?" She shook her head and argued, "I remember you hanging all over Carlos."

Alice shrugged and reminded, "I was exhausted after killing the crows." She knew that wasn't what Claire really meant, yet she was enjoying this thoroughly.

"But the looks you gave him…" Claire was mystified now.

Alice chuckled and her eyes darkened a shade. "And you didn't see the looks I gave you behind your back."

Claire couldn't hide the instant flush against her cheeks. Her next words stumbled out of her mouth. "I just thought… I didn't realize…"

Alice gave a deep laugh and finished, "You didn't realize I was bisexual?"

Claire had a beautiful flush across her face, but she patted the door frame once. She murmured, "Touché." She disappeared into the bathroom after being well matched by Alice.

Alice listened to the door click shut. She chuckled and got to her feet. She decided to get prepared while Claire took a fast shower.

Shortly Claire was headed out of the quarters with Alice right at her side. She was rather famished and caused her to walk quickly so she could get to the galley. Claire thought about the new dynamic to her relationship with Alice. She was unsure what it meant for them in the long run, but she knew better than to question it right now. Everything was too uncertain and also risky. All she had to rely on was her unusual connection with Alice.

"Alice?" Claire saw her friend's faraway features sharpen back to the present. "Do you remember much about your past before the outbreak?"

Alice seriously considered it, but paused at the stairwell and grabbed the rail. She took the first step then looked at her partner. "Not much… some things."

Claire wondered if Umbrella's experiments robbed Alice of her memories from when she was a normal human. "Your family?" She climbed the stairwell slowly.

"I think my parents died when I was young… my brother too." Alice was working her mind, but it was still broken and jumbled while some spots had holes. "My grandmother raised me."

Claire swallowed hard and felt deeply for her friend. "How did they die?"

Alice tried hard grabbing at the memories so she could answer the questions. "I think maybe an accident." She glanced at the leader but paused in front of the door to the next hall. "Car accident." She opened the door and held it for Claire.

Claire passed through and waited for her partner. "Your brother too?"

Alice toyed with her dark locks and briefly saw her brother's face. "Probably." But she just wasn't completely sure. "I don't remember too much from my childhood or even before I worked for Umbrella."

"Do you remember your time at Umbrella?"

"Yes… pretty clearly, actually." Alice saw the galley's doors just ahead. "The further I go back, the less I can recall."

Claire decided to get the door this time, but she checked, "How long did you work for Umbrella?"

"About four years," Alice revealed.

"Were you always in security?"

Alice first nodded as she followed her friend to the food line. "I was initially hired because of my martial arts skills."

Claire had thought Alice's skills came after Umbrella and the outbreak. "Where did you learn to fight?"

Alice picked up a clean plate and handed it to Claire before getting her own. "My grandmother had me learn martial arts when I was young." She saw Claire's surprised glance. She grinned and explained, "I was a quiet and shy kid so she hoped it would boost my confidence."

Claire had a soft smile. She was sure that learning martial arts did help Alice at a young age.

Alice followed her partner down the short food line. She filled her plate like Claire because her appetite was suddenly apparent now.

Claire grabbed her utensils at the end then a glass of water. She waited until Alice was walking with her to an empty table. "Do you think you can teach me some technique?"

Alice quickly looked at her friend. "Martial arts?"

Claire found an empty table for them but faced her friend. "Yeah… I think I could use it."

Alice seriously considered it then gave a faint nod. "Alright." She could show Claire a few things, and it would be good for Claire.

Claire sat down across from her partner. She wanted to ask more about Alice's past, but she held back her conversation. She saw K-Mart coming over to them so she greeted her sister with a smile.

"Hey, K-Mart," Alice offered. She kicked the right chair out in invitation.

K-Mart slid into the seat after setting her breakfast down. "Sleep well?" She looked between her sister and Alice, but she furrowed her eyebrows at Claire's faint flush. "What?"

Claire cleared her throat and indicated the half eaten pancakes on her plate. "They're still hot… watch out." She bought more time by drinking her water. Yet, last night's memories continued washing over her and flushed her cheeks.

K-Mart glanced at her syrup pancakes then noted how Alice ate hers without a problem. She opened her mouth, but Alice cut her off.

"We slept well," Alice answered. She revealed a smile when K-Mart looked at her instead of Claire. From the corner of her eye, she saw Claire's relieved expression because K-Mart's attention was drawn away. "Have a good night too?"

K-Mart returned the smile then nodded. She started cutting her pancake up and let go of Claire's odd manners. She mentioned that her memory was improving and felt better today than the last few days. Alice also asked her about her wounded leg, which had healed well so far. Eventually she noticed that Claire wasn't talking much, and it was strange.

"You alright, Claire?" K-Mart checked after ten minutes of silence from her sister.

Claire half smiled at her sister and gruffly reminded, "You know me… not much of a morning person."

K-Mart suspicious eyed the leader, who glowed warmly this morning. She was use to a grumpy but focused convoy leader back in Nevada. Instead Claire was off-key and generally distant. K-Mart pointed her fork at Claire. "You're acting weird." She knew her sister after spending countless hours together during the convoy days.

Claire brushed off her sister and continued eating her breakfast.

K-Mart didn't give up and sharply looked at Alice "Isn't she acting weird?"

Alice was finishing off her small bowl of apple sauce. She shrugged and replied, "Claire is weird all the time."

"Hey," Claire snapped at the two. She put on her best annoyed face and shot a warning look at K-Mart. "Let it go." She then shifted her features to Alice. "And you, don't forget who saved your ass in the prison bathroom from that fugly Executioner."

Alice pointed her spoon's tip at her chest and stated, "Myself."

K-Mart looked between the pair and questioned, "Prison bathroom?" She smirked and teased, "That sounds kinky."

Claire rolled her eyes and glared at her sister.

Alice leaned towards the teenager and softly mentioned, "You shoulda seen the jail cell we shared together."

K-Mart smirked at her sister now. She recalled Claire's sexual preference. She bet that Claire's close quarters in a jail cell with Alice was too much for Claire.

Claire quickly followed her sister's devilish thoughts. She growled and warned, "Don't even say it." She picked up her empty plate and decided the pair could visit together. "I have things to do." She swiped her glass off the table and nearly knocked the water out.

Alice bowed her head so her smirk was hidden from Claire.

K-Mart leaned towards her friend and mentioned, "She's fun to tease."

Alice peered across to the teenager and revealed a grin. She couldn't agree more, but she lost her amusement when she noted her plate was empty too.

"So what happens now?" K-Mart softly asked.

Alice pushed her plate away then folded her arms on the table's edge. "I'm not really sure." She studied K-Mart, who was finishing her breakfast. "Claire hasn't decided on anything."

K-Mart considered many aspects then mentioned, "I guess it'll depend on what Jill tells her about Umbrella." She sighed and played with her last pancake morsel. "What'll happen to Jill?"

Alice only shook her head.

K-Mart didn't press it and instead ate the last piece. She leaned against the chair and thoughtfully studied the older woman. She kept her voice low when she asked what'd been worrying her for awhile. "Do you plan to leave?"

Alice stared at her dirty plate for a long minute.

K-Mart bit her bottom lip and realized she had her answer. She hung her head and wished she could make Alice stay with them. She thought back to Nevada when Alice separated from them. She understood now why Alice chose her path then, but now it was different. K-Mart had hoped Alice could find her place with them.

Alice snaked out her longer fingers and played with the plate's trim. She softly explained, "If I leave then Claire will…" She couldn't finish her thoughts aloud because it was scary enough thinking about leaving Claire.

K-Mart couldn't hide the hurt from her features. She leaned forward and kept her voice low so they weren't overheard by the other survivors. "You can't disappear on us again." She found hesitant green eyes on her. "Claire… she's…" She dropped her eyes and attempted putting together what she saw between Claire and Alice. "She keeps everybody at arm's length. She did it with you in Nevada."

Alice had downturned lips and considered K-Mart's words.

"That's why she let you go," K-Mart explained. She shook her head and warned, "She won't let you go this time." She saw the changes between Alice and Claire even though she didn't understand the finer details of it.

"I know," Alice murmured. She tapped the plate's edge then added, "I can stop Umbrella though."

K-Mart's eyebrows hiked up at the statement. She shifted closer to Alice and argued, "You're not Supergirl." She watched Alice's challenging glance. "You're not faster than a speeding bullet." She couldn't imagine how one individual, with or without powers, could take down a corporation like Umbrella. There had to be Umbrella facilities all over and their manpower only matched by a few former militaries. It sounded like suicide to K-Mart.

"You're going to get yourself killed," K-Mart declared. She shook her head and muttered, "And destroy Claire in the process."

Alice's eyes fluttered shut after she realized K-Mart was right. The odds and risks were not in Alice's favor by any means. And even if she did succeed, she wasn't sure that Claire would forgive her for leaving. She and Claire had quickly developed a bond, but it was still fragile and needed time to develop deeper. Alice would sever it immediately if she walked away from Claire. That alone scared Alice more than facing thousands of undead.

Alice was jarred from her dark thoughts when K-Mart's gentle touch was on her arm. She studied K-Mart's small hand near her colorful bracelet that K-Mart made for her. She lifted her eyes until she found K-Mart's passionate features.

"Please stay." K-Mart held her friend's eyes. She was being read by Alice, and K-Mart welcomed it. She was sincere and honest with her words.

Alice placed her left hand over top of K-Mart's and squeezed it. She hadn't made a home since she worked for Umbrella. She vowed not to make one after Umbrella took her life away. But slowly her rules were breaking and revealing a new life. Alice found good friends and a safe haven from Hell. Then comfort started sneaking up on Alice here on _Arcadia_. There were a few humans that wanted her here and soon others would follow suit. It was hard not to welcome her new life.

Since Alaska, Alice had allowed Claire to slip through her guard and found it healed an open wound in her. Alice didn't ask for it and couldn't control it because it'd been so natural. Then a bond started growing between them that allowed Claire and Alice to share emotions. It also provided them with a sixth sense about the each other. They didn't understand yet how it was triggered or how far it would go, but it was extremely useful and hard to refuse. Alice was nearly positive that the bond alone wouldn't allow Alice to walk away from Claire.

Alice had stared at her hand over K-Mart's left one. She gradually inclined her head after Claire's soft promise echoed back to her. Her place was at Claire's side. A smile played with her lips, and Alice whispered, "I'll stay."

K-Mart tightened her grip on Alice's arm. Her happiness showed in her eyes, and she mirrored Alice's smile.

Alice patted her friend's hand then started moving out of her chair. "I need to go help Claire."

K-Mart understood and cleared her dirty dishes too. She followed the older woman to the dishware return location. She took Alice's side on the way through the galley. "Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Alice placed her hand on K-Mart's back once they were in the hallway. "Thanks, K." She appreciated the teen's support.

K-Mart had a small smile at hearing her nickname from Alice's lips. She admired Alice a great deal despite what she knew about Alice's past. She only knew of one other person as strong as Alice. "My turn." K-Mart indicated the left hallway with her thumb.

Alice said goodbye and took the stairwell that'd get her to the wheelhouse. She'd followed the inner beacon that guided her to Claire. She felt it grow stronger as she came closer to the wheelhouse. Then when she made it to the closed door, she detected Claire's distinctly strong scent that her blood gave off. Alice felt more aware of it now than before last night. She also sensed one other human in the wheelhouse with Claire.

"How far?" Claire asked Jonathan again.

Jonathan was estimating from a straight line on the NOAA chart. He rechecked his calculation.

Claire had her back to the main door, but she lifted her head from staring down at the digital NOAA chart on the surface table. She knew it was Alice coming in so she flashed an appreciative glance at her friend.

"It's roughly two thousand one hundred seventy-five nautical miles," the skipper computed. He straightened up and noticed Alice for the first time. He offered her a polite nod then focused on his leader.

Claire folded her arms and looked at her partner at her side. "I'm entertaining your suggestion."

Alice had a smirk but studied the distance between San Diego and Hawaii.

"You gave her this idea?" Jonathan directed at Alice.

Alice rocked on her boots and shrugged at the skipper. She didn't see a point in replying to the obvious.

Jonathan shook his head but looked at Claire Redfield again.

"How long will it take?" Claire asked next.

"About four to six days to get there," the skipper informed. "The ship travels at about twenty-three to twenty-five knots per hour."

Claire shifted her weight onto her right foot. She looked at Alice, who was still examining the NOAA chart. "Do we have enough fuel to get there and back?" Claire didn't want to assume that Hawaii was a safe haven from the rest of the Hellish world. If they had to come back to the mainland, she wanted to be sure there was enough fuel to do it.

"Yes." Jonathan was plenty confident. "We could easily make the trip twice."

Claire nodded. She folded her arms and stared at the Hawaiian Islands in the Pacific. What separated them was a lot of open water. She already checked the supplies inventory and estimated that they had two months worth to hold them over. She had to admit that the former crew had organized a mini city on the _Arcadia_. The ship holes were filled with containers, which were loaded with all types of supplies. But it wasn't an indefinite situation and especially with over two thousand survivors.

Alice peered up at her partner and murmured, "What you think?"

Claire sighed and cut her eyes over to Alice. "I think it's worth a try." She stared back at the islands. "These people need a place to go that's safe." She still wasn't a hundred percent yet. There were too many questions about Jill Valentine for Claire to declare a trip to Hawaii. Claire also worried Umbrella would follow them there. An idea skirted through Claire's mind that they needed to warn Umbrella not to follow them. But executing such a warning seemed impossible against such a massive corporation.

"The journey out there is doable," Jonathan spoke after a minute. "We have the manpower too." He was confident that his crew was competent. He and Chris had handpicked the crew members after everybody was awaken from stasis. Some survivors suffered from different levels of memory loss due to the P30, but many were never given the P30 because Umbrella's experiments had only begun before Alice and the Redfields arrived onboard.

Claire felt assured, but she turned to the skipper. "Keep this under your hat for now." She didn't want rumors spreading about Hawaii. "Nothing is definite right now."

"I understand," Jonathan promised. He respected his leader's wishes.

"I think we'll have a meeting later about plans," Claire softly mentioned. She was looking back at the NOAA chart. "Get our thoughts together." She focused on Alice, who stayed at her side. "You think you can help me get the Osprey back in the hangar?"

Alice dipped her head in agreement.

Claire thanked the skipper again then quietly left the wheelhouse with Alice.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked the leader.

Claire nodded and seriously considered her body. "I'm rather sore," she quietly admitted.

"Are you sure about moving the Osprey?" Alice checked.

"I rather get it docked in the hangar," Claire answered. She brushed a loose red strand behind her right ear. "Then I need to check on the survivors."

"You should get checked by Gable too," Alice insisted.

Claire shook her head and promised, "I'm fine."

Alice eyed the leader, who fought to be the strongest among the survivors. She hoped it wouldn't bring Claire down one day. "How's your left arm?"

Claire recalled how it looked this morning during her quick shower. She knew Alice had seen it all last night when they were together. "It's healing over fine. I put the Neosporin on it and wrapped it." She had on a long sleeve grey shirt that hugged her muscular body. She'd tucked the top in her black pants. "How's your back?"

"Better." Alice didn't have any pain, and she imagined the scar was nearly gone.

"Lucky," Claire teased her friend.

Alice grinned but only briefly. "How you want to get the Osprey below?"

Claire paused beside the main steps that moved people up and down the ship. She faced her friend. "Can you go down to the hangar, get the door open, and direct me in?" After Alice's nod, she started down the steps with Alice. "You'll have to give me a few minutes to preflight the chopper."

Alice understood and was about to keep going down the steps while Claire went to the door at the platform that'd go out on the deck. But Claire called her name so she paused at the top of the next set of stairs. She gazed back at her partner.

"You do know the hand signals, right?"

Alice grinned and raised her right hand. She had the flat of her palm facing the ground and cut her hand across her throat. "Stop engine." She grinned when Claire chuckled at her.

Claire was amused by Alice's demonstration of cutting the engine, which was a proper air traffic control hand signal. "Great." She jerked open the metal door and called, "See ya shortly."

Alice shook her head but continued down the stairwell to the lower levels. She hurried to the white hangar and opened the door for Claire. She only waited fifteen minutes before she heard the Osprey's movements from above. Alice poked her head out of the hangar and watched Claire maneuvering the helicopter closer to the ocean about a hundred yards away from the ship's haul.

Alice centered herself in the opening of the door then backed up carefully. She waved with both arms for Claire to approach the safe hangar.

Claire aligned the V-22 in the center then slowly approached the ship's haul. She cautiously eyed all four sides as she neared the hangar's mouth. She checked her instruments then glanced back at Alice, who perfectly worked her into the hangar. Claire lowered her altitude by ten feet when Alice waved her down lower. She then carefully inched forward and passed the door.

Alice had moved over to the Osprey next to her. But she checked Claire's space and signaled Claire to spin the tail counterclockwise so that the cockpit would face the hangar door again. She eyed the tail passing the wall without incident then she neared the cockpit so Claire could see her better. She gave the hand signal for Claire to land.

Claire let out a breath after safely landing the Osprey. She was amazed it'd gone so well. She wiped the dampness off her brow after she removed her backwards hat. She put her hat back on after turning it forward again. She properly shut down all the systems then exited the V-22.

Alice waited nearby and compliment, "Nice flying."

Claire grinned and adjusted her ball cap. "Nice directions." She appreciated Alice's help. She wasn't sure she'd docked the helicopter otherwise.

Alice hit the hangar button and listened to the door's low whine as it slid shut. She met Claire by the entrance and quietly left the White Rooms.

"You know," Claire mentioned, "I think I may just have a nap before our meeting."

Alice canted her head and asked, "When is the meeting?"

"Three o'clock." Claire had Jonathan informing the other crucial members. She planned to have Leon Kennedy there. "I need to visit with Jill before then." She wasn't sure she was ready for it, but she needed to handle the situation sooner rather than later.

Alice didn't comment despite she was on edge about Claire seeing Jill. She knew it'd happen at some point, but it made Alice's skin crawl.

Claire decided on the hospital for the next stop. She and Alice checked over the Vacation Isle survivors, who were all in excellent spirits after a good night's rest. Claire felt more upbeat after seeing the rescues were doing well. She noticed that their fifteen minute visit with Will had shaken Alice somewhat, but she didn't ask why right now. Claire would find out later when they were alone tonight in their quarters.

Together they left the hospital and went directly to the main stairs. Claire mentioned she was going to the brig and confront Jill about Umbrella. Alice pulled Claire away from the open stairwell and drew her into an alcove in the hallway that led to the hospital.

Claire sensed her partner's concerns so she insisted she'd be careful.

"She's angry, Claire," Alice reminded her partner. "And I don't think she likes that you've sided with me instead of her."

"Well I don't pretend to know her anymore," Claire argued.

Alice stood close to the leader in the small alcove. "She doesn't see it that way." She studied her partner's tense features. "She expects you to side with her because you two have been friends since high school."

"I know… I know." Claire shook her head at Alice's reminder. But they weren't the same people since those days. RC had died years ago with the outbreak. She was now Claire Redfield, who was a leader among the few surviving humans in an infected world.

"She's the black sheep here," Alice explained to the leader. She hesitated but argued, "Maybe if she feels comfortable with you again then you'll get your answers."

Claire glanced off to the right and considered what Alice was really saying to her. She couldn't fake that she sympathized with Jill over Alice. She did feel for Jill, but Claire knew she'd only stay at Alice's side. "No," she murmured and shook her head.

Alice slightly frowned and wondered what Claire was thinking.

Claire focused on her partner again. "She'll give me the answers… somehow." She started out of the alcove until Alice pulled her back.

"Let me go with you," Alice insisted. She now was worried it'd turn ugly since Claire had obviously stated her opinion on the situation.

Claire immediately shook her head. "No, she won't talk then." She felt Alice's protective streak through their bond. "She won't hurt me."

Alice knew it was true, but she still didn't like Claire being alone with Jill. "If she…"

Claire placed her hand against her partner's cheek and whispered, "Jill already knows that." It was becoming plainly obvious to those around Claire and Alice that they guarded each other. Claire had clearly made that statement yesterday when she jumped off the helicopter into an infected city.

Alice gave a soft sigh. She still didn't like it, but she accepted Claire's decision. "Alright," she murmured.

Claire silently still relied on Alice to be there if for some unforeseen reason Jill attacked her. Claire didn't believe her friend would do it, yet she wasn't still alive because she took stupid risks. She suspected that Alice wouldn't be far away while she visited with Jill.

Alice released her friend and started out of the alcove, but Claire grabbed her wrist. She was drawn back and instantly warm lips were against hers. A moan escaped her before Claire's tongue entered her mouth. Her bond with Claire brought them even closer.

Claire ended the kiss with heavy breaths, and her cheek molded against Alice's warm one. She leaned in a bit more and whispered, "Thank you."

Alice was at war with her excited blood. She barely heard Claire's words, but she realized Claire appreciated Alice's care for her. In Nevada, Alice had summarized that nobody in the convoy looked after Claire but only because Claire deemed it that way. Claire was the leader and therefore was the strongest. But now, Claire was slowly allowing Alice to stand watch over her. Alice took it quite seriously.

Claire straightened up but held onto Alice's hips. "I'll try not to be too long."

Alice faintly nodded then shifted into the hallway with the leader. "I won't be far." She followed Claire to the stairwell, but Alice went upstairs while Claire went down.

Claire's boots echoed for awhile until she ducked through a guarded door. She smiled at the guard then went down the empty hall. She approached a sealed gate that was guarded by a security member at a desk.

"Hey, Claire," the security officer greeted.

"How are you, Patrick?" Claire remembered his name right off the bat. She'd helped her brother pick out competent survivors to form the security teams. "How's our guest?"

Patrick stood up from his desk. "Valentine has been quiet." He plucked a pen from his mug then turned a black logbook around for Claire. "I had that fella from the rescues wanting see her."

Claire took the pen and started putting down her information. Chris required a track record on the brig visitors. "Leon Kennedy," she supplied.

"Yeah… that guy." Patrick leaned his hip against the desk. "He really wanted to see her."

Claire returned the pen to Patrick. "Was he a problem?"

"No, not at all." Patrick returned the pen to its home then walked Claire to the locked gate. "Chris only briefly visited Valentine."

Claire expected as much from her brother. She hadn't authorized anybody else to see Jill. "I'll talk to Leon Kennedy about it."

"Thanks, Claire." Patrick gave her a quick smile. He then slowed at the third door on the right that had another guard seated beside it.

"Evening, Miss Redfield," the guard politely offered.

Claire had a small grin at the young man's polite manners. "Hello, Gary. How's it going?"

"Quiet," Gary echoed his team member's earlier observation.

"That's what I like to hear," the leader agreed. She waited for Gary to open the door.

"Will you need…" Patrick hesitated because he didn't want to insult Claire.

Claire shook her head, but she touched her lower back. She felt the gun's handle that protruded from her waist band. "Thanks though, Patrick." She didn't need a guard in the brig nor wanted them hearing her conversation with Jill.

Gary pulled the door open and allowed Patrick to escort their leader into the brig.

Claire entered first. Quickly her eyes found Jill Valentine seated on a bed mounted to the ship's wall. She signaled Patrick to leave her alone with Jill.

Patrick studied Jill only briefly and decided she seemed calm. He quietly left but stayed outside the cell with Gary.

Jill watched the door seal then heard the lock catch into place. Her dark eyes flickered over to Claire Redfield. She flexed her hands in her lap twice then smartly commented, "You decided to grace me with your presence."

Claire didn't react to the jab. She wasn't here to squabble or spar with Jill, who always had a sharp tongue. She walked over to the opposite wall and casually leaned her shoulder against the steel wall. "So… I take it you got your memory back." She noted that Jill's wounds were nearly gone and only some bruises were visible. Claire had asked Gable to check over Jill yesterday.

Jill threaded her hands together then quirked an eyebrow at her friend. She smiled but with thick venom in her voice. "You mean about the murderer you're harboring." She saw Claire was about to refute her so she informed, "I think it was her that caused the virus to escape the Raccoon facility."

Claire shook her head and ordered, "Don't throw shit together when you don't know the truth, Jill."

"Oh and you know the real story because she told you?" Jill smirked at the leader.

"It was five years ago, Jill." Claire folded her arms. She couldn't let Jill get to her temper or emotions. "It was a long time ago and a lot has changed since then."

Jill stood up quickly and snapped, "Five years ago I was human." She approached Claire but stayed a few yards away. "But instead of being dead and at peace, I was brought back and experimented on like a goddamn lab rat."

Claire swallowed hard yet managed to stay neutral.

"I don't know what I am anymore, Claire." Jill walked away and stared at the only door outside. "What am I?" she murmured to the silence.

Claire pushed off the wall and shifted the topic so that Jill wouldn't dwell on the past further. "Listen…" She found Jill looking at her again. "You don't have to like Alice or forgive her." She worked hard to keep any coldness from her voice. "You just have to be civil with her."

Jill studied Claire and only saw a leader in front of her, not a friend. She hid her upset at realizing Claire's position with her.

"I can release you if you can do that," Claire promised. "Otherwise, I can't have you freely among the survivors." She seriously considered what could happen if Jill wasn't cordial with Alice. "Next time, I don't think Alice will just let you pummel her for shits and giggles."

Jill expected as much from her murderer. Alice had freely given her the rare chance to attack Alice without any resistance. Jill wouldn't be given that gift again. And she knew that Claire would surely shoot her if it happened again.

Jill fought down her anger for Alice and nodded at Claire's offer. "I can be… friendly." She nearly choked on the word.

Claire bit her bottom lip and mentioned, "You broke your promise last time." She pulled her hat's brim. "If you can tell me about Umbrella then I'll feel better about this." She strolled away and reminded, "We're all on the same side." She turned on her boots once she was beside the wall again. "Or so I think we are." She pressed her shoulders against the wall and folded her arms. "Where do you stand, Jill?"

Jill secretly admired Claire's ability to separate her emotions from the situation. Indeed her friend was meant to be a leader. "Umbrella controlled me, Claire."

Claire stared hard at the Umbrella agent then poked, "I recall somebody else saying the same thing to you." She puckered her lips in thought then added, "Funny."

Jill slotted her eyes at the leader's smart reminder. But she wasn't baited and instead answered the earlier question. "I'm on your side, Claire." She watched some tension leave the leader. "I'm with the humans."

Claire released a soft sigh then nodded. "Tell me about Umbrella." She crossed her legs and leaned against the wall. "Why are they after us?"

Jill went back to the bed and sat down. "Umbrella is having problems." She stared at her hands as if they were foreign. She then peered up at Claire. "Big problems."

Claire didn't expect such news. She canted her head to the side and curiously studied Jill under the brim of her ball cap.

Jill couldn't control a small smirk before explaining, "Wesker has defected from Umbrella."

Claire narrowed her eyes and softly shook her head. "He's left Umbrella?"

"Yes… gone rogue," Jill revealed. "He and the CEO have had a difference of opinions lately."

"Over what?"

Jill hesitated but whispered, "Project Alice." She watched the tension rise in Claire. To Jill, it was obvious how close Claire was to Alice. "The CEO wants to terminate Project Alice."

"What's Wesker want?" Claire wasn't sure she really wanted to hear it.

Jill studied her friend. She watched for any apparent emotions from Claire, but it was hard to read her. However, Jill knew the truth. "Wesker wants to… continue Project Alice to the next stage."

"What?" Claire was confused because she recalled what Alice had relayed to her one evening in the prison. "Wesker told her that Umbrella was taking back their property." She straightened up and stared hard at the former Umbrella agent. "He pumped her with antivirus… or so we thought."

Jill silently agreed that whatever Wesker put in Alice it wasn't the antivirus. But it sharply dawned on her what Wesker had most likely done. "Oh my god," she murmured. She stood up and approached her friend. "There's another company, like Umbrella, out there that's been getting the leg up on them."

Claire shook her head a few times because she wasn't following Jill. "What company?"

Jill neared her friend and continued explaining what she believed had happened to Alice. "An organization… they don't know its name, but it's strong and covert." She shook her head. "Umbrella only refers to them as the Organization."

Claire absorbed the new information about Umbrella's competition. "So what does… the Organization have to do with Wesker?"

"Everything," Jill whispered. She stood a few feet away from the leader. "They designed a new virus. Wesker had hired a spy, who was able to steal two vials from the Organization."

Claire was growing more worried as Jill talked about recent events. "What's the virus?" She caught the darkness filling Jill's eyes.

"It's called the Gene-virus… the G-virus." Jill brushed back a strand of long, blond hair. "Umbrella's scientists were trying to figure it out. But Wesker wanted to inject it into a test subject despite the boards' rejection."

Claire realized where Jill was going with it. Her heart sunk into her stomach then her knees shook. She was suddenly cold all over.

"He stole a vial of the G-virus from Umbrella." Jill caught the upset surfacing in the leader's eyes. "I was sent to recover it and the antivirus from _Arcadia_."

Claire bowed her head and fought with her emotions, but the anger was hard to ebb. She worried that Alice would come for her if she didn't calm down. She inhaled deeply then focused on Jill again. "What's the G-virus do?"

Jill shifted back a step after she gauged Claire's rising temper. "I've heard it mutates the carrier."

"Mutates?" Claire gritted her teeth, and anger thickened her tone. "Like the T-virus does?"

"Similar… but differently too," Jill replied. "The carrier constantly mutates while a T-virus carrier just mutates once."

"Oh my god," Claire breathed out. She walked away with her hand on her forehead. Her fingertips slipped under her hat and pushed it off her brow.

"But there's no telling what the G-virus and T-virus will do together in Alice's case," Jill mentioned. "Her blood bonded with the T-virus and most likely will do the same with the G-virus."

Claire was shaking her head and hotly whispered, "You're only guessing." She couldn't think right after finding out about what happened to Alice. She calmed herself by toying with her cap's brim yet hotly murmured, "That fucking bastard."

Jill felt for her friend despite she didn't give a damn what happened to Alice. But, she knew how greatly Alice impacted Claire's life, now.

Jill carefully neared her friend. "There's nothing that can be done to reverse it, Claire." She cautiously inched closer to Claire's tense backside.

The leader kept her back to Jill and composed herself quickly. She opened her eyes after gathering her emotions. She faced Jill and asked, "Why were you after the antivirus in the White Room?"

Jill stayed calm and evenly replied, "It's the last of the antivirus. And Umbrella hoped the G-virus was with the antivirus. They expected him to sell the G-virus to the highest bidder."

"I guess he forgot the case on his way out," Claire muttered.

Jill now had certain confirmation that Claire had the antivirus at some point. If Claire knew the antivirus was in a case then she'd taken it after Jill fought Alice in the White Room.

Claire shook her head and checked, "It's the last of the antivirus?" That didn't make sense to her. "Doesn't Umbrella have the… formula?"

Jill ran her fingers through her blond hair then sighed. "All the data on the antivirus was located at the facility outside of Vegas." She watched flickers in Claire's eyes as she explained what happened with the antivirus. "Wesker attempted to transfer all the data from the facility to the Tokyo headquarters, but the transfer was cut very short." She folded her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. "All of Dr. Isaacs' research was lost including the molecular structure of the antivirus."

Claire narrowed her eyes and softly revealed, "Alice went into that facility… killed Isaacs."

Jill suspected so and also knew that Alice cut off the facility's external communications. "Umbrella abandoned the facility and rendered it useless." She went over to her cot and sat down again. "Wesker stole the last few vials of the antivirus after the Tokoyo facility was destroyed." She peered up at Claire, who joined her on the bed's side. "I was sent to obtain it." She looked at her hands. "And to capture you, Chris, and Alice too." She clenched her hands a few times then sat up straight.

Claire huffed and glared at the floor as if it were Umbrella. "Why are they specifically after Chris, Alice, and I?"

"You're a serious threat to Umbrella." Jill held her friend's gaze. "They're afraid of what could happen if you and Alice join together."

Claire was surprised by Jill's information. She couldn't imagine what there was to fear if she and Alice were together.

Jill carefully explained, "You're one of the few surviving humans that can rally and lead the humans." She grinned at Claire. "That's a very dangerous thing." Then her grin went darker. "And it's even more dangerous if you have a powerful hybrid protecting you from Umbrella." Now Claire caught on and Jill chuckled at Claire's smirk. "They had hoped to lure Alice in by using you, but that kinda back fired… a lot." She leaned against the wall. "Wesker took control of the _Arcadia_ , which wasn't a part of the plans. They don't know how he survived the plane crash."

Claire bowed her head and considered Wesker's plans. "He injected himself with the T-virus… he was eating humans here on the ship."

Jill sat up quickly and murmured, "That explains it."

Claire stared at her hands and recalled the fight in the White Room. Then something came to mind and caused a frown on her face. "He knew."

"Knew what?" Jill softly asked.

Claire looked at her friend. "He knew Chris and I were siblings." She hadn't thought about it until now. It made her skin crawl.

Jill's eyes wandered across the brig. "What could that mean?"

Claire just shook her head.

"That's not good," Jill muttered.

Claire let it go for now. She instead raised an eyebrow much like Alice would have done. "Does Umbrella know about the G-virus in Alice?"

"I don't think so," Jill confessed. "I wasn't made aware of it before I was dispatched. They were assuming that Alice still had her T-virus powers."

"Jesus," Claire murmured. She couldn't believe what was happening and how complex it was becoming now. "Why does Umbrella need human test subjects?"

Jill wasn't sure but had a simple guess. "Most likely to test for a new virus. Something bigger and better than the T-virus or G-virus."

"Of course," Claire muttered. She got up after deciding she'd heard enough for today. "I'll talk to Chris after I leave here." She started to the door but faced Jill. "You'll probably be released within the hour."

"Under the condition I don't start trouble," Jill summarized.

"You got it." Claire edged over to the door and knocked on it. "Just play nice, Jill." She stepped aside when the door was unlocked. "The real enemy is Umbrella… that's why we're all here." She left the cell after Gary opened it for her. She briefly saw Jill's distraught manner, but she gone through enough with Jill lately.

Right now, Claire wanted to find Alice and talk to her about the G-virus. She couldn't deny how spooked she was after learning what Wesker had most likely done to Alice. Claire was angry that Alice continued to be targeted, prodded, and experimented on without any regard. To Umbrella, Alice's body was just a test tube that they owned since Alice's first day of employment. And most likely Wesker had found it quite amusing to execute the latest test on Alice.

Claire thanked the guards on her way out of the brig. She picked up the pace because her urgency intensified. She entered the stairwell and followed her internal bond to Alice that took her up several floors. She paused at the level that would take her outside to the deck. Claire went to the metal door and shoved it open with her body.

Claire spotted her friend only a hundred feet away. She already read the faint alarm on Alice's face and felt it between them. She took a few steps towards Alice but waited for her friend.

Alice's wide stride ate up the distance quickly. She had her kukris in her hands after doing some solo practice on the deck. She needed it to keep busy while Claire was with Jill. She sheathed them when she approached Claire. She already knew something was very wrong and had struggled not to go down to the brig.

Claire lifted her chin some when Alice came up to her. She clenched her jaw and held her friend's concerned gaze.

Alice had to touch Claire on the cheek. She was instantly hit by one of Claire's most recent memories.

_"So what does… the Organization have that Umbrella doesn't?" Claire felt her heart still and wait for Jill's reply._

_Jill hesitated but whispered, "A new virus."_

Alice's hand slipped from Claire's face. She shook her head and worriedly asked, "What's happened?"

Claire scanned about the deck, which had a few survivors enjoying the day. She took her partner's hand. She didn't want to discuss it here in the open. "Come with me."

Alice mutely nodded and followed the leader into the ship. She was on cruise control as her mind replayed the brief flash from Claire's memory. She didn't know what it meant for them, but she was certain she wouldn't like it.

 

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

Alice sunk into the chair beside the table. She slumped forward and struggled to grasp what Wesker did to her in Japan.

Claire went down on her knees in front of her friend. She watched Alice hang her head. Through their bond, she was drowned in a mixture of anger and fear. She didn't want to tell Alice what she'd learned from Jill, but she couldn't hide it either.

Alice threaded her fingers through her dark hair and fought with her racing heart. She closed her eyes until a gentle hand touched her knee. She pushed down her emotions and lifted her head. Her normally bright green eyes were clouded now. "Did she tell you what the G-virus does?"

Claire blinked away the burn in her eyes and barely kept calm, like Alice. "She wasn't sure… but she did say it continuously mutates the carrier."

"Continuously," Alice murmured. Now her heart pounded wildly against her taut chest. She stared for a second then returned to Claire. "Are there other results?"

Claire started shaking her head and whispered, "I don't know… Jill doesn't know."

Alice watched her world spin out of control. There was nothing she could do about it. She sharply got up and nearly knocked Claire over.

The leader jumped up and hastily stepped in front of Alice, who was headed to the quarters' door. She knew exactly what Alice was going to do.

Alice tried pushing past her friend, but Claire sidestepped her again. She slotted her eyes and growled, "Get out of the way."

Claire sensed the rage building up in her friend. She grabbed Alice's arms and stated, "You're not leaving."

Alice reacted like an animal in a trap. She suddenly grabbed Claire and shoved her out of the way.

Claire was fast and inserted herself between Alice and door just before Alice had the handle. She peered under her brim into fiery blue eyes. All around her the air was electric with raw power, but Claire held her ground.

"You're not dangerous… not to any of us." Claire hoped her words would pierce Alice's haze. "We can figure this out." She used her connection with Alice to her advantage and understood what was going through Alice. She wanted to touch her friend, but she restrained herself.

Alice was breathing hard and was starting to become overwhelmed by Claire's blood. She couldn't fight off her attraction to Claire. "I don't trust myself." Her voice was throaty and deeper than normal.

"I trust you," Claire whispered. She shifted closer to Alice after she realized what her blood was doing to Alice. Her body lightly pressed into Alice's stronger body.

Alice lowered her head closer to Claire's. She was surrounded by Claire's scent, which soothed her anger. She shut her eyes when Claire's hand touched the back of her neck. Slowly the blue in her eyes faded away and her psionic powers fizzled from the air. She rested her forehead on Claire' shoulder and started feeling human again.

Claire carefully brought her left arm around her partner's waist. She was relieved that Alice didn't reject her. She massaged Alice's neck where the tension was the greatest. "We'll get through this."

Alice grabbed Claire's hips and held onto the leader. She came back to herself but still clung to her friend.

Claire waited for calm waves to come from Alice. She didn't think about Umbrella or what'd been done to Alice. She merely enjoyed how she felt against Alice. It was one of the few things in her life that made her happy. All the rest encouraged negative thoughts that Claire and Alice didn't need right now.

Alice raised her head from Claire's shoulder and brushed her cheek across Claire's. She sighed now that she was under better control. She was amazed how Claire was able to give her peace.

Claire twined her fingers in Alice's black hair and continued nuzzling Alice. She didn't question the comfort that was similar to animals. She wasn't the type to comfort or accept it in return, until Alice.

"I'll stay," Alice repeated again today. Her voice was husky and filled with her promise.

Claire lost a weight on her shoulder after Alice's words. She knew Alice's promise was solid. She wouldn't suffer from fear of finding Alice gone one day. Claire withdrew and revealed her smile and full cheeks.

Alice's stomach was tickled by butterflies and made her feel like a kid for a moment. She hadn't expected such a reaction from Claire. She straightened up and softly asked, "How about that nap?" She didn't want to discuss the G-virus for right now.

Claire freed her hand from Alice's hair and considered the offer. "I need to see Chris quickly." She considered her options. "Why don't you get a shower then I should be back by then."

Alice raised an eyebrow and checked, "Am I that bad?" She'd only spent twenty minutes practicing on the deck.

Claire chuckled and thought of several smart replies, but she didn't want to take it too far. "I won't be long." She adjusted her ball cap. "See ya shortly." She quietly left after feeling that Alice needed the space.

Chris was pleased to learn from his sister that Jill could be released and without any guards. But Jill wasn't allowed any weapons unless authorized by Claire first. He readily agreed and also promised to speak to Leon Kennedy about Jill's situation. Chris agreed with Claire that it was important to keep a close eye on Jill, especially if Alice was near. Chris hoped that his old partner wouldn't hold onto her hatred for so long. He knew what it could do to an individual.

Claire told her brother that she was going to rest before the meeting. She didn't want to be disturbed so on her way back to her quarters she shut off her handheld radio. She hesitated on the way back because she suddenly sensed her partner's dark upset. Claire felt her heart quicken so she hurried up and eventually broke into a jog because Alice's mood was worsening. Claire knew it had to do with the G-virus.

Once at her quarters, Claire quietly entered and discovered her partner resting on her side in the center of the bed. She noted Alice's damp hair and clean attire minus boots or socks. Claire could sense that Alice was awake despite Alice had her eyes closed. Claire removed her red vest and ball cap, which she set on the table. She also hastily removed her boots and socks then went to the side of the bed at Alice's back.

Alice became stiff as a steel rod when Claire slid into the bed behind her. She tensed when Claire's arms encircled her body then Alice fisted her hands once Claire's body pressed into her back. Alice didn't recall anybody ever holding her despite she knew she had been as a child. Now she struggled to accept Claire's care over her.

Claire was surprised that comforting Alice had caused their bond to reduce in significant strength. Their bond reminded her of a river and the water was their flowing emotions and understanding of each other. But the water could apparently rise or fall according to their wishes. And now Alice seemed to nearly dam it after Claire held her. Claire could only wait it out and hoped that Alice would open up.

After a minute, Alice felt Claire's thumb gently grazing her stomach, just near her belly button. It was an affectionate motion that focused Alice. Slowly Alice listened to Claire's blood then the sweet scent softened Alice's resolve. The pressure in Alice receded at a calm pace and caused her hands to loosen up. Alice released a heavy sigh, which carried away the last of her anxiety.

Claire was relieved that waiting it out had worked for them. She felt their bond refill to normal so she pressed her forehead into Alice's head. She shut her eyes and allowed Alice her time to cope with her upset about the G-virus.

Alice clenched her jaw and wished she could fight off her pain from her past. She couldn't seem to escape Fate's game with her life. Nor would Umbrella leave her alone, ever. She was furious that she'd been infected, again and wasn't able to stop it, again. Alice realized that if Claire wasn't anchoring her now then she would lay herself to rest, for good. But that wasn't an option like it had been for the past few years. She had a reason to stay on the Earth and find her way.

Claire nuzzled her partner, who was trying to calm down. She then felt Alice's hand slide into hers. She tenderly squeezed in a silent promise that it'd be okay.

Alice felt a warm tear free between her eyelids. The tear trailed down her nose a little then rolled off and landed on Claire's upper arm. Eventually the tear dried against Claire's warm skin. But the tear had done enough to calm Alice, who started drifting off. Claire wasn't far behind and fell to sleep shortly after her partner.

An hour before three o'clock, Alice was up and woke her partner. She felt better under control despite what she'd learned about the G-virus. Alice softly thanked Claire for being there for her. Claire smiled in return then suggested they get ready for the meeting at the wheelhouse. Alice compiled and was ready in fifteen minutes.

Claire took a few extra minutes but joined her friend at the front door. She holstered her Glock on her right leg. She noted that Alice only carried a kukri on her left hip then a revolver on her right hip. Claire long ago decided that Alice was indeed a walking army.

On the walk to the wheelhouse, Claire finally asked her partner why she bothered with weapons since she had superior strength and powers.

Alice had a grin tugging at her full lips. "I like being conventional." She shrugged and playfully quipped, "It gets my blood going."

Claire chuckled and shook her head after adjusting her ball cap. "Well, don't forget you owe me some lessons soon."

Alice nodded but recalled Claire's technique in the prison's shower. "You did well against the Executioner."

Claire crinkled her nose briefly. "I still didn't kill him." She canted her head and narrowed her eyes under the brim. "How much did you see anyway?"

Alice smirked and replied, "Enough."

Claire huffed and shook her head. She entered the main stairwell. Her boots pounded against the metal grating as she climbed up.

"I do have to say you were brave to slide between his legs." Alice gave a disgusted look to hint at her meaning.

Claire laughed and lightly shouldered her friend when they came to the steps' platform. "I closed my eyes after I fired your gun."

Alice chuckled and mentally reversed to Claire's earlier request. "We can practice a few moves tonight… before dinner."

"Hmmmm." Claire was intrigued and asked, "Any ideas on what?"

Alice considered a variety of moves and decided on a few. "I think some blocks, punches, and a kick or two would be a good start." She grinned at her partner.

Claire liked the idea. She followed Alice through the next door and entered the wheelhouse. She wasn't surprised that only Jonathan was there. A warm greeting came from Jonathan, and Claire returned it.

Shortly Chris arrived with Leon Kennedy then Luther showed up last. Claire started the meeting by first thanking Luther for a job well done with quarantining the survivors. She could tell he appreciated her compliment. Claire felt he'd earned it after Gable's positive reports. Claire continued discussing what was happening with the survivors, which peaked Leon's interests.

Leon was pleased that nearly everybody had been rescued from Vacation Isle. He was grateful that _Arcadia_ had come to their aid. He thanked Claire a few times during the meeting. But he was the one to bring up the _Arcadia's_ plans.

Claire folded her arms after Leon asked what the _Arcadia_ would do. She noted her brother initially took the question.

"We're debating whether to continue sailing up and down the coast to pick up survivors."

Leon studied the siblings but directed his next question at Claire. "How long do you think you can keep that up?" He leaned his hip against the table. "Supplies… fuel… overall living situation."

"A couple of months at best," Alice answered. She'd been quiet so far. "These people need to settle on land."

"It's too much to ask of them to stay on the ship," Luther readily agreed.

Chris sighed and reminded, "But they need protection too."

"From Umbrella," Leon summarized, "And the infection."

Claire's eyes wandered over to her partner, who held her gaze for a few seconds. Claire shifted on her feet then announced, "I'm considering Hawaii."

"What?" Luther had a confused look and tried grasping the idea.

Claire saw the puzzlement on the others' faces. She recalled Alice's solid reasons and explained, "It's far enough from the mainland. But there's enough land to live on and live off of."

"How do we know it's not infected?" Luther debated.

"We don't," Claire replied. She centered her stern features on the former basketball star. "But I think it may be worth going out there to check."

"It's most likely infected," Alice stated. All eyes went to her. "But what matters is whether the land is salvageable."

"If we can clean out the virus," Claire conceded with her partner. She received a nod from Alice so she looked back at the rest of the group. "We have enough supplies and fuel to get out there and back without a problem."

"If it is salvageable," Leon brought up, "then how do we salvage it?"

Claire was slightly unsure, but she sensed Alice had the answer. She bowed her head when Alice easily took Leon's question.

"I can detect the T-virus," Alice explained. "If there are undead on any of the islands, I can kill them and dispose of them properly." She placed her left hand on the touchscreen table. "It may take weeks or longer, but I can sanitize the islands."

Leon had a bewildered look and checked, "How can you detect the virus?" He had seen what'd happened on Vacation Isle, but he still didn't understand it. He was hoping that Jill would be able to tell him what he'd saw, yet Jill was locked up.

Claire hastily took over the conversation. "Alice is a hybrid." She liked how it sounded better than saying Alice was infected. "Her blood is half human and half T-virus." She left out the part about the G-virus, not totally sure about it herself. "Alice's blood bonded with the T-virus several years ago."

Alice sensed Leon's fear and saw the leeriness in his eyes. She was use to it from humans, except Claire. She hadn't felt or seen Claire afraid of her and even now with the G-virus.

Claire caught Leon's apprehension and didn't like it being directed at her partner. However, she reigned in on her emotions and stayed strong as the leader. "Alice's awareness of the T-virus can help us settle the islands." She noted that Luther and Chris were pondering the idea. "My biggest concern, regardless of where we settle, is Umbrella."

"They won't stop," Chris softly reminded the group.

"Is there anything that'll make them stay away?" Luther posed.

Alice had a dark grin and replied, "Nothing short of a few atomic bombs."

Luther gave Alice a mock glower and asked, "Do you have any handy or can you just create one?"

Alice smirked at Luther. "I'll have to practice."

"You do that," Luther teased back. He shook his head once then looked at the leader.

Claire was next to Chris, but she stared hard at Luther before stating, "I think we need to talk to Jill about Umbrella." She caught Leon's lost look so she focused on him. "Jill has been working for them for awhile."

Leon was about to protest such a lie, but Chris cut him short.

"Not of her own freewill."

Leon shook his head then combed his short, dark hair back. "I guess I'm a little behind on things."

"That's what happens when you live on an island," Luther quipped.

Leon rolled his eyes at Luther.

"How long will it take to get to Hawaii?" Chris looked between his sister and the skipper.

"Four to six days," Jonathan replied. "It'll depend on winds and currents… how the seas are."

Chris hadn't expected it to only take that short amount of time. He thought it'd be closer to ten days. But in reality, the island state wasn't that far away from California.

"What about Jill?" Leon brought up. He didn't like that she was in the brig. He believed in her good heart despite her time with Umbrella.

Claire decided it was best to handle Leon now and make sure the others were clear too. "Jill has been released from the brig." She placed her hands on the table. "She does not have guards, but the security team will keep an eye on her." She sensed that Leon wasn't happy with Claire's decisions, but she didn't give a damn. "Jill Valentine cannot carry or use a weapon of any kind without my authorization first."

Leon shook his head and fought, "You don't know Jill like I do. She won't harm-"

"I know Jill much more than you," Claire coldly cut off.

Leon Kennedy was displeased and looked like he wanted to argue more.

"Claire and I have known Jill since high school," Chris informed the former Raccoon City officer.

Leon lost his words and stared in surprise at the siblings.

Claire felt it was settled so she continued with her earlier speech. "I've only spoken briefly with Jill about Umbrella. I will be talking more with her." She studied everybody's faces but added, "Then we'll have a meeting with Jill. There may be things you think of that I have not."

Luther and Leon both nodded and didn't say anything.

"We'll make a decision later about Hawaii after we hear what Jill has to say." Claire glanced at her partner then at the others before asking, "Is there anything else?" After a few head shakes and silence, Claire ended the meeting and waited for everybody to file out except for Chris and Alice.

"Chris?"

Chris turned to his sister and waited to hear what was on his sister's mind.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye on Jill and Leon." Claire leaned against the touchscreen table.

"I don't think they'll be a problem," Chris debated. Yet he still understood his sister's concerns. "But I'll inform the security team."

"Thanks." Claire folded her arms. "I don't like surprises." She just wasn't sure about Leon Kennedy. Despite everybody had the same mission, there were opinions on how to get the mission done.

Chris assured his sister with a squeeze to her shoulder. "I'll go handle it now." He said goodbye to Claire and Alice then quietly left the wheelhouse.

Alice watched Chris leave then she looked at her partner. She already knew what was on Claire's mind. But she approached Claire and warmly offered, "Thank you."

Claire was bewildered and canted her head.

"For calling me a hybrid rather than infected," Alice explained.

Claire softly hummed then argued, "An infection means it can be transferred and is dangerous." She started to the door with Alice next to her. "You're not those things." She and Alice left the wheelhouse. "You're bonded with it… that makes you a hybrid."

Alice silently agreed but murmured, "Half dead… half alive."

Claire touched her friend's shoulder and faced her in the hallway. "You're more alive than most of these survivors on this ship." She tilted her head back and had a better view of Alice's features. "A lot of these humans are plagued by constant fear… that's not living."

"No it's not." Alice continued down the hall after Claire released her. "So, how about the training?"

Claire flashed a grin at her partner. "I'm gamed."

Alice returned a darker grin. But she planned to take it easy on Claire after yesterday. She knew Claire was still sore after the rescue mission. She and Claire made it out onto the deck and picked out a good practice location on a sealed hole. Alice started out simple by showing Claire different stances for fighting.

Claire was quick to learn from Alice. She noticed that Alice was being cautious too, and she suspected it was because of her sore body. Claire's left arm was still quite tender from yesterday, but she thought tomorrow it'd be better. It didn't slow her down though during her practice.

Alice taught Claire a few punches, kicks, and how to block effectively. She then decided they finish up by sparring with each other. But Alice stayed on defense mostly while Claire practiced offense moves.

Claire had turned her ball cap around. She had a better view of her partner during the sparring. She quickly broke a sweat while it took Alice a good twenty minutes into it. Claire kept a solid pace, but it was a decent workout for her. She doubted it would tire Alice though.

Alice warned Claire about her weak punches. She kept trying to verbally correct Claire, but her partner wasn't making the adjustment. Alice finally decided it was time to teach the hard way. She'd simply parried Claire's uppercuts, jabs, and hooks. The next fist, she didn't block but instead caught in her right hand.

Claire was shocked and tried breaking away but was too slow. She lost her orientation when the entire world spun out of control. She gave a holler until her back hit the deck's metal surface. Claire gasped for air and gave a soft moan before focusing on Alice's face above hers.

"I said keep your left foot in front of your right," Alice reminded her friend.

Claire quickly rolled over and hopped onto her feet. She didn't comment on Alice's harsh correction, but it made Claire mind her footing when she attempted her next jab. She found her punch's power improved when she corrected her form. She saw that Alice was pleased this time.

Alice gave it another minute or two then decided aloud, "Let's take it up a notch." She planned to work Claire harder than earlier. She added more offense to their sparring and mainly used moves that Claire had learned so far.

Claire quickly executed several blocks to stop Alice's attacks. But Alice's kicks were more difficult, and Claire jumped away anytime. She wasn't sure how to block a kick other than to move.

Alice hadn't taught Claire a roundhouse kick, yet she suddenly performed one at Claire's head. She had every faith in Claire's quick mind.

Claire didn't have time to move and instead she raised her left arm then ducked her head out of range. She felt Alice's ankle connect with her forearm, and Claire pushed away Alice's kick.

Alice landed on her feet and backed off a step. She had a grin and was glad that Claire learned on her own. "Good." She launched into heavy hand to hand combat.

Claire was hard pressed to stay at Alice's pace. She gave a few low growls when Alice nearly caught her, but she returned a few attempts without luck. She tried a quick uppercut for Alice, but Alice caught her wrist. Claire repeated another spinning trip but this time found her back pressed hard against Alice's front.

Alice locked her left arm across the leader's stomach. She then immobilized Claire's arms against her chest using her right arm.

Claire sucked in a tight breath and gritted her teeth. She tried jerking free but discovered that Alice only tightened her hold. She breathed hard and started, "So…"

Alice was grinning and heard the annoyance in Claire's tone. "A headbutt would do nicely."

Claire twisted her head sidelong and argued, "I'm not as thick headed as you."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Everybody is full of jokes today."

Claire couldn't help her grin now. "You're an easy target." She was breathing hard.

Alice briefly squeezed her partner hard and enjoyed Claire grumble of displeasure. But she loosened her hold on Claire. "Elbow jabs work too," she offered.

"Good idea," the leader murmured. She was able to breathe easier now that Alice released the pressure on her chest. She started relaxing in her partner's toned arms and found comfort in it.

Alice sensed her friend's now calm manner. She had wanted to cool Claire down from the sparring, but some plans never work out right. She liked this detour and slid her right arm down to Claire's waist.

Claire had free arms so she reached up and fixed her hat forward. She now was able to lean her head against Alice's shoulder without the brim in the way. She waited for her heated and wired body to calm down. But Claire realized in front of them was San Diego. It darkened her mood to see the decimated city.

Alice inhaled deeply and felt the air calm her heart. She too studied the ruined city off the ship's starboard side. She thought about yesterday, and a chill ran down her back. She murmured, "I could have lost you yesterday."

Claire wasn't concerned about getting out of San Diego when she followed after Alice. "You're the one to talk." She leaned her temple against Alice's forehead. "You help so many, but who is there for you?"

Alice sighed at her friend's concern. She could tell that Claire intended to fill that hole. She was going to reply until her instincts went on alert. She quickly turned her head to the left and stared at the main door to go into the ship.

Claire shared the alarm and followed her partner's stare. "What's wrong?"

"Jill," Alice answered. She withdrew from Claire just as Jill opened the door.

The leader faced Jill's direction and prepared for a possible fight. She didn't like that Jill had made such a choice. She made a mental note to talk to Jill about it later, if it ended better than how it felt right now.

Jill neared the pair and noticed how close they stood by each other. She watched how Alice stepped in front of Claire, who was Jill's closest friend in high school and former girlfriend. She wasn't a threat to Claire, and Jill didn't like being treated as such by Alice.

Claire briefly touched her partner's lower back in a silent request for Alice to stay calm. She lowered her hand when Jill stopped a few yards away from them. "What is it, Jill?"

Jill took in her friend's leadership tones, but she calmly replied, "I have a question." She shifted her stare to her murderer. "For you, Alice."

Alice slightly lifted her chin and waited for Jill.

Jill placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Is that chip in your head still operational?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the former Umbrella agent. She clenched her jaw, but voice came out gruffly thanks to her temper. "No." Her simple answer was solid without any weakness to it.

Jill was actually assured and nodded once. She dropped her arms, smirked, and jabbed, "I'll be able to sleep tonight then." She turned on her heels and started back to the door.

"I have a question for you, Jill," Alice called to the tall blond.

Jill had only gone two steps before she faced the pair again. She was interested and poked, "Shoot." She revealed a dark smile. "Figuratively speaking, I mean."

"Jill," Claire warned her friend.

Alice shook her head at her partner because it didn't matter. She trailed her eyes from Claire over to Jill. "Is Angie alive?"

Jill obviously didn't expect the question, and her smug look faded away. She fisted her hands and stared darkly at Alice. "What the fuck do you care?"

"Is she alive?" Alice sharply repeated. But she had less patience this time.

Claire grew tenser but waited for the conversation to play out. She hoped that the two would at least not break into a fight.

Jill visibly shook and a tremble was in her voice. "I don't know." She turned and walked away from the pair.

Alice nearly went after Jill until she thought better of it. She also didn't want to rattle her partner any further. She turned to Claire, who was watching Jill go into the ship.

Claire let out the breath she'd been holding the entire time. She peered up at her friend and silently asked why Alice was concerned about Angie Ashford.

"I have to find out," Alice softly revealed to the leader.

Claire's lips thinned from her racing thoughts. She softly asked, "If she is alive, then what?"

Alice frowned but stared across the deck to the door that Jill had gone through. "I'm not sure." She stepped off the sealed hole and started for the door too.

Claire briefly watched her partner go. There was so much remorse from Alice, and it made Claire ache. She sighed and hopped off the hole then followed her friend's cold trail. Despite she wished the girl was alive, she also didn't want Alice going after Angie Ashford. She swallowed down her apprehension about the near future. She had a bad feeling about it.

Alice held the door open for the leader then let it shut after Claire joined her. She suspected that Claire wanted a shower like her. They returned to their quarters and each took a hot shower. Alice was quieter than normal while she got ready for dinner.

Claire didn't push her friend into talking, right now. She instead joined her silent friend to the galley for dinner. She had to admit she was famished despite her emotional concerns. She was glad to see Chris, who sat down with them for dinner.

Chris discussed the idea of Hawaii further with Claire and Alice. He seemed taken with the idea, especially compared to Alaska. He thought that it was a good option. But like Claire, he too was concerned about safety from Umbrella. He knew what Umbrella would do to get their way.

After dinner, Claire told her partner that she planned to go to K-Mart's quarters. She offered Alice to go, but Alice refused and decided to go see Will. Claire nodded and separated from her partner shortly afterwards. She sought out K-Mart, who was doing some reading in her quarters. That briefly made Claire think about continuing K-Mart's education like she'd done in the desert, but she set that idea aside.

Alice eventually made it down to the hospital and found Will still there. She noted his aunt was gone, but he had finished dinner. She offered him a smile then sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Will replied.

Alice indeed noticed his skin had more color but still not a normal level. She could pick out his blood's smell better too. "I'm glad."

"Doctor Gable says I have…" Will frowned and struggled to recall the name of his condition. "Ana mea." He shook his head in frustration.

Instantly Alice's bell went off, and she supplied, "Anaemia." The boy's bright smile confirmed her correction.

"I just don't have enough iron in my body," Will explained.

Alice nodded. "You weren't eating properly while on the island." She sadly smiled at the boy's bobbing head. "Are you taking an iron supplement?"

"Yes, I take one in the morning and night now." Will was proud of the fact that his health was improving.

"That's good to hear." Alice leaned back in her chair. She continued talking to Will for awhile before she noticed he was getting tired. She suspected his weariness was from being sick. She got up and adjusted the blankets on him. Alice said goodnight and silently left the room after turning the lights off.

Doctor Gable came out of a room a few doors down. She spotted Alice and approached her halfway in the hall. "How are you, Alice?"

"I'm good." Alice indicated Will's room with a nod. "How's his health looking?"

"A lot better." Doctor Gable lowered her clipboard to her side. "I'll probably release him in the next day or two."

Alice was pleased by such news. "His aunt will care for him?"

"Yes." Helen glanced at the boy's dark room. "They're rather close." She had a smile but went serious at another thought. "How's Claire doing?"

Alice nodded once. "She's better today. She's still sore though."

Helen rubbed the bridge of her nose and mentioned, "I'd love to get her in for a checkup, but I know how…"

"Stubborn she can be," Alice finished.

Doctor Gable grinned at the hybrid. "To put it mildly."

Alice chuckled but went serious. "I'm keeping an eye on her."

"I know." The doctor briefly touched Alice's arm before dropping her hand. "You're the only reason I don't have Chris and his team escort her down here for a checkup."

Alice smirked and took a step back. "She's in good hands."

Helen didn't argue Alice and instead mentioned, "I heard Jill Valentine's memory has returned."

Alice lost her somewhat good mood. "Yes." She didn't offer anything else. "I have to go."

The doctor understood and said goodnight to the younger woman. She briefly watched Alice silently move down the hallway, but she went back to work.

Alice sighed once she was out of the hospital. But Helen's comment about Jill made Alice think about Angie Ashford again. It did nothing to help her mood or control her anxious needs to find out about Angie. Alice set out to find Jill Valentine, and she hunted down the former Umbrella agent within twenty minutes. Her sensitive instincts were able to hone in on Jill's quarters.

Jill was almost to her bathroom with her sleepwear in hand when a knock was at the door. She set the clothes on her bed then hurried to the door. She grabbed the locked handle, but Jill faltered when her blood tingled. Immediately she knew who was on the other side of the door. Briefly flashes from her past came over her and made her take a step back.

Alice detected Jill near the door so she called, "Open up, Jill." She fought to stay civil with her tone.

Jill wished she had some kind of weapon, but she was empty handed. She steeled herself and opened the door partially with her left foot blocking the door any wider than a few inches. "What the Hell do you want?"

"We need to talk," Alice replied.

Jill was in disbelief and narrowed her eyes at her killer. "I don't think so." She quickly swung the door forward until it slammed hard into Alice's hand.

"I think so," Alice fought. She now smelled Jill's hidden fear behind Jill's arrogant attitude. She fed on it and warned, "Don't make me kick this door into your face."

Jill had a faster heartbeat, and palms dampened from worry.

Alice detected the altered human's accelerated heart, and it excited Alice's blood. She grinned darkly and pressed the door open.

Jill only fought for a second before she backed up and allowed Alice into her room. She fisted her hands and stepped backwards a few times.

Alice entered the room, which suddenly seemed much smaller for them both. She shut the door behind herself and stayed between Jill and the door. She had a calm face, but she hummed with energy.

Jill stared coldly at her killer and expected Alice to talk first.

"What happened to Angie?" Alice demanded.

"After you shot her?" Jill bitterly checked.

Alice narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Jill. "I wish I could take back what happened, Jill."

For a long minute, Jill just stared at Alice but couldn't decide how she felt about Alice's words. "Our bodies were taken by Umbrella, and we were transported to the Houston facility." She only had broken memories, and she wasn't sure if it was from the P30 still or because she was in and out of consciousness back then. "I'm not sure when we were reanimated, but we were…"

Alice saw the faraway look on Jill's face. "What happened in Houston?" She saw Jill return to the present.

"I just remember white walls…a lot of pain," Jill replied. "We were experimented on together. But I don't know for how long."

"What were you given?" Alice pressed.

Jill shook her head and whispered, "I don't know… the P30 was tested on me." She folded her arms. "Most likely the T-virus."

Alice silently agreed because the T-virus was in Jill. "What about Angie?"

Jill fought with her emotions and coldly answered, "I don't know… they moved her one day." She hoarsely added, "I never saw her again."

Alice remembered Matt Addison and how they'd gone through the experiments together before they were separated too. "Was she alive when they moved her?"

"I think so," Jill honestly replied. "I was in and out of consciousness a lot until they cut off the drugs and moved me into a cell." Some of her memories were solidifying now.

"But you were under the P30 by then," Alice guessed.

Jill dipped her head in agreement. She then straightened up and ordered, "Now you can leave." She wanted Alice out of her small space.

Alice considered it, yet she had to be sure that she knew all that Jill knew about Angie. She quickly moved forward while saying, "I have to be sure." Her right arm shot out then her long fingers latched around Jill's throat.

Jill hastily grabbed Alice's arm, and struggled against Alice's lock until Alice dragged her forward. Jill's boots scrapped across the floor. Their bodies nearly touched. She sucked in a sharp breath when Alice's eyes grew an electric blue. All around Jill there was a charge that made her hairs stand up. "Don't," she gasped but suddenly she went limp against Alice. Jill's head was invaded by Alice's powerful mind.

_"Give her another dose of P28," the robed scientist ordered her colleague. She watched the needle pierce the subject's already scarred forearm. "Dr. Isaacs is getting close though." She noted since the last dose that Project Kill Jill had lost some hair, which piled around the left wheel of the bed like a fine hay stack._

_"What about Project Ashford?" a lab tech inquired._

_Jill's eyes nearly rolled back in her head until she heard Angie's last name. She fought off the effects with all her resolve. She rolled her head to the left and stared across to the girl, but the scientist stood in the way._

_"Project Ashford isn't going… according to plans," the scientist concluded. She was reading over something on a tablet, and her right hand scrolled the touchcreen. "I want her transferred to another lab." She moved from between the two beds that held the subjects. "She may be of some use before termination."_

_Jill took a moment to focus on Angie, who was only several feet away. Her swimming vision finally settled on the girl._

_Angie stared lifelessly up at the ceiling. But she no longer saw any colors like she had before Alice shot her. She only saw shades of grey in the world. She heard the scientists talking and starting to leave. She used all her strength to turn her head to Jill._

_Jill released a low moan once she took in Angie's mutated face that was distorted and ash colored skin. She wanted to get up and go to Angie, but her body was paralyzed by the drugs. Her mind was fuzzy, and she'd long ago lost track of time._

_Angie had heard that she was to be moved then later terminated. Her fingers twitched when she fought to reach for Jill. But the drugs weighed heavily on her. "Jillll," she gurgled in a scratchy voice._

_Jill warred with her useless body. She wished she could even hug the girl one last time. But they were doomed in Umbrella's hands._

_"She will… come… for usss," Angie softly promised her friend._

_Jill didn't believe it though. She blinked a few times and only her left index finger moved after much fighting against the drugs. Then she distantly heard the movements of humans in the lab. Her view of Angie was sharply cut off by several lab techs surrounding Angie._

_A lab tech mobilized the subject's bed then moved to the foot of the bed. They adjusted a few hoses and screens then played with the wheels' brakes._

_Jill couldn't save her friend. She couldn't even scream a protest when Angie's bed began to move. But she cried out for Angie in her head, over and over. She was numb to her body, but the emotional pain cut into her deeper than the scientists' knives. She heard the lab's door lock shut, and Jill was truly alone. She closed her eyes and the very first tears since her reanimation trailed down her face._

_Jill realized that the only person that could save them was herself. She swore they'd have revenge against Umbrella for what'd happen to them. And Jill would hunt down their killer soon, very soon. It was all the Jill had to cling to until she had her chance at freedom._

Jill fought for air when Alice's hand left her throat. She stumbled back but was hunched forward after experiencing very dark memories. She recovered enough to come at Alice.

But Alice was prepared and grabbed Jill's shoulders with her arms stretched out. She held Jill at bay.

Jill clutched the hybrid's forearms and tried breaking the lock between them. "It was your goddamn fault," she growled.

Alice didn't argue anything and instead kept Jill off of her. She watched how the struggle wore Jill out quickly and most likely the memory transfer had weakened Jill too.

Jill collapsed to her knees and broke the contact between her and Alice. "They experimented on her." She lifted her hatred filled eyes to Alice. "She was just a girl!"

Alice fisted her hands, but she couldn't hold down the guilt. It was her fault that Jill and Angie ended up in Umbrella's hands and suffered so badly. She understood such a dark fate after her multiple experiences.

Jill bowed her head and dug her nails into the wood floor. She struggled with her anger and disgust for Alice and Umbrella. She promised Claire that she wouldn't cause trouble again. Yet years of suffering and soaking in dark hatred lifted Jill to her feet. She lunged at her killer.

Alice was ready for it and grabbed Jill's right arm. She spun Jill around and slammed her against the wall next to the door. She then pressed her left palm directly against Jill's chest where the mind device left scars.

Jill growled and wrapped her hands around Alice's muscular arm, but she was pinned against the wall. "If you hadn't stopped me, I could have saved Angie." She barred her teeth and dug her nails into Alice's skin.

Alice tilted her head after Jill's curious statement. But her attention snapped to the right at the door when her bond alerted her that Claire was not far. She mentally cursed because Claire most likely knew what was happening between her and Jill. There may be some minor disadvantages to their bond.

Claire exploded into the room with her Glock in hand. She kept it ready at her side, but her worried features settled on the pair off to her right. She looked from Jill's trapped form to Alice's guilty face.

Alice's course attitude fell into her stomach once she saw Claire's annoyance flare up. She slightly loosened her hold on Jill.

"What the fuck is going on?" Claire chewed out. She looked from Jill to Alice and expected the answers from Alice.

Jill swallowed hard and actually took the question. "We're just talking." She removed her hands from Alice's arm.

Alice looked from her partner to Jill Valentine. She released Jill and was surprised by Jill's attempt to save them both from Claire's wrath.

Claire slotted her eyes at the pair. "I swear to God I'm going to put you both in the brig." She didn't put her Glock away yet. Her smoky blue eyes centered on Alice. "I can't believe…" She let her angry words hang in the air. She didn't approve of Alice's method.

Jill peeled off the wall and looked at her friend. "It was nothing, Claire."

The leader shifted her dark glare onto Jill and snapped, "Are you her goddamn mouthpiece now?"

Jill sighed because there wasn't much she could do to fix the situation. She just didn't feel like going back to a ten by ten hole.

Claire glanced back at her silent partner but decided they could continue the discussion in private. She hoped by then some of her temper would cool off. "What's this about?" she tried more calmly. But she already knew why Alice sought out Jill.

"I asked Jill about what happened to Angie," Alice finally spoke. She had a deeper tone than normal.

Claire breathed deeply and wondered why Alice was so concerned about Angie Ashford. She understood the history, but it was years ago too. She went with the conversation and focused on Jill. "What did happen to her?"

Jill folded her arms and repeated her earlier story to Claire now. She then noticed how Alice was staring hard at her.

Alice cut into the conversation and mentioned, "You said you were trying to save Angie."

Jill clenched her jaw but shifted her gaze to Alice, who was taller and certainly stronger. "Just before I was dispatched from Houston, the CEO came to me. He told me that Project Ashford hadn't been terminated." She looked between Claire and Alice then further explained, "He promised me if I fully cooperated with Umbrella and returned the antivirus and G-virus that Wesker stole that he would free Angie. But I had to continue with Umbrella if I wanted Angie to stay free and alive."

Alice was in disbelief and shook her head. The trade off for Angie's life versus Jill's servitude to Umbrella was no surprise. "How could you be sure she was alive?" She narrowed her eyes and argued, "They could have killed her."

"I was taken to her cell… I couldn't see her, but I could feel her." Jill stared off to the side for a moment and murmured, "I had to try."

Claire put her gun away and asked, "Who is the CEO?"

"Alfred Ashford," Alice supplied without fault.

"What? Wait." Claire looked between the pair. "Is this same Ashford related to the Doctor Ashford who created the T-virus?"

Alice sighed and explained, "Doctor Ashford was Alfred Ashford's cousin."

"Then that makes Angie his cousin, once removed," Claire concluded. She touched her forehead and checked, "So you're telling me Alfred Ashford has been condoning experiments on his own family?" She was clearly appalled and further sickened by Umbrella.

"Yes," Jill softly confirmed.

Claire was in disbelief and peered up at her partner. "You worked for these sick mother fu…" She didn't finish her words and shook her head.

Alice had a displeased look, but she only drank the company's koolaid for two years before she discovered what Umbrella's smaller divisions were doing, especially at Raccoon City. After she became Head of Security with Spence, she met Lisa Addison and found the perfect route to exposing Umbrella. It would have worked if Spence hadn't been so goddamn greedy.

"Any other questions?" Jill directed at Alice.

Alice glanced at the former Umbrella agent. She shifted towards her partner, who was blocking the open door.

The leader focused on Alice and informed, "I'd like to talk to Jill for a few minutes."

Alice silently conceded and left the quarters after Claire moved out of the way. She studied Jill for a second before she closed the door behind her.

Claire listened to her bond with Alice and waited until she was sure Alice had gone at least down the hallway. She folded her arms and shifted her weight to her right side. "You two were just talking?"

Jill rubbed her neck where Alice had held her. She brushed past the leader but commented, "Your girlfriend talks more with her body than her mouth." She noticed how different Alice was now than she was when Jill first met Alice in Raccoon City.

Claire rotated on her boots' soles. She decided not to correct Jill's assumption about her relationship with Alice. She didn't care and knew it was Jill's attempt to get under her skin. "You just inspire it in her."

Jill faced her friend and smirked at Claire. "I do have a way of rubbing Alice the wrong way." She seemed proud of it.

"Jill," Claire warned her friend. "I don't need this."

Jill released a sigh and gave into the leader's gentle warning. She leaned against the foot of her bed in her small quarters. She could tell something else was on Claire's mind.

"What you plan to do now that you're free from Umbrella?" Claire asked.

Jill had been considering her options, especially since she had plenty of time to think in the brig. "I have to get Angie out."

Claire was afraid of that, and she dipped her head. "She could be dead, Jill." She peered across at her old friend from under her brim. "You have no idea if she really is alive."

"I have to try," Jill softly argued. "I can't leave her in there."

Claire became worried and walked across the quarters to the wall. She turned and crossed her arms. She kept her head down while she thought about it. "You could be killed," she murmured.

"I'm already dead," Jill quietly argued. She found upset blue eyes locked on her. "I know what I am not, RC… and human isn't it."

Claire shook her head, but she knew there was nothing she could really do to stop Jill. At least nothing short of having Alice nail Jill down to the ship. But Claire suspected that Alice would rather join Jill on such a crazed rescue mission. She tried not thinking about it.

"I won't make a decision tonight," Jill promised.

Claire started to the door but met her friend's stare. "I think you already have." She pulled the handle down but didn't open the door. "I'll talk to Alice about her evening visit." She caught Jill's gratefulness. Claire suspected that Jill had been rattled by Alice forcing her way into Jill's quarters and demanding information from Jill's past.

"Thanks, Claire," Jill called before the leader left. She silently admitted that some part of her had sympathy for what Alice would face later. Jill remembered being on the receiving end of Claire's fury after she'd done something Claire didn't approve of. It nearly paled in comparison to Umbrella's experiments.

Claire nodded. "Goodnight." She was gone and headed directly to her quarters. She knew her partner was waiting for her there. Claire wasn't much surprised to find Alice seated at the table and sharpening her kukris.

Alice inwardly flinched when she saw Claire's blue eyes fire up. She prepared for her partner's reprimand. She cautiously set her kukri down on the sheath then tossed the whetstone between her hands. She didn't look at Claire and waited to be handed her ass.

Claire had thought out what she was going to say once she saw Alice. But now her anger was rising again and clouded her mind. "What were you thinking… seriously?"

Alice didn't answer but did peer up at her partner. She lost her heart in her stomach at the furious expression on Claire's face. She'd seen Claire's cheeks rosy for better reasons than this. She lowered her eyes to the whetstone that she turned over in her right hand.

"You forced yourself into her room then used your telekinesis to extract Jill's memories of Angie Ashford?" Claire was in disbelief that her partner had done it.

Alice sharply looked up at Claire and was in shock. She didn't understood how Claire knew exactly what she had done to Jill.

"Yeah," Claire whispered, hotly. "I saw Jill's memories that you pulled out of her." She couldn't keep the accusation from her tone. She started breathing hard. "I guess you didn't expect our bond to be that good."

Alice part her lips some but held her silence. Claire was right that she didn't account for their bond to transfer what Alice had seen in Jill's mind.

Claire waited for something from Alice, but she wasn't getting anything except Alice's regret through their bond. "You know how Jill feels about you. You know to keep a safe distance from her. But you went behind my back anyway."

Alice only saw the leader of the _Arcadia_ in front of her. Her bond with Claire was drying up thanks to how she hurt Claire. She was struck by how her poor actions had badly cut her partner.

"You do that to me again, and I'll put your through the haul of this ship," Claire harshly swore. Her voice didn't tremble despite her throat tightened up. She had nothing else to say and instead quickly left the quarters. She needed space before she said something stupid to her partner. Claire prayed she got through Alice's thick head because if Alice pulled another trick like this on her again then she wasn't sure where her trust would be with Alice.

 

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Disclaimer & Notices **

**Copyright:** Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise, not me.

 **Notices:** This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

Claire shifted uncomfortably in the hard, wood chair then adjusted the Glock in her lap. She softly sighed but looked at K-Mart, who slept soundly in the bed. At least somebody was sleeping well tonight.

After her one-sided argument with Alice, Claire checked on a few things in the ship and read over the daily reports. Then she retired to K-Mart's quarters for the night, but so far it was a long night. She suspected it was nearly three in the morning and sleep still eluded Claire. It wasn't any surprise since her thoughts were on Alice. Plus attempting to sleep in a desk chair wasn't exactly relaxing for anybody.

K-Mart hadn't asked too much, but she knew enough that Claire wasn't happy with Alice right now. She'd given as much support as Claire would allow her. K-Mart also offered her roommate's bed because she suspected her roommate, Erica, may not return tonight from the hospital. Yet, Claire argued that Erica may still return and took the desk chair.

Claire spread her legs slightly then dropped her head against the wall again. She reached up and tugged her white hat's brim over her face. She squeezed the Glock's grip then fought to go to sleep again. It was fairly useless, and she grumbled at her situation. Briefly she entertained the idea of going to her quarters, but she just wasn't ready to face her partner.

After a throaty sigh, Claire dropped her head forward and folded her arms with the Glock now tucked under her right leg. She planned to have a better night's rest tomorrow, come Hell or high water. Just as Claire's ramped thoughts slowed, a low pain surfaced in her upper, center chest. Claire inhaled deeply yet it didn't recede and actually grew in strength.

Claire lifted her head and breathed deeper in hopes it'd subdue the pain. But it kept coming and started frightening her. She focused better on it and realized her body was receiving it through her weakened bond with Alice. Her internal alarms sent her body into a frenzy.

Claire scooped up her handgun and silently bolted from the chair. She was only thinking clearly enough to leave the room without waking up her sister. She took a careful second to quietly close the door, but she raced down the hallway. Every fiber in her told her that the sharp ache in her chest was really Alice's pain. Claire didn't think her legs could carry her fast enough.

The run to her quarters had taken at least three minutes, and the pain had intensified. Claire went from being worried to scared by the time she made it to the closed door. She shoved her way into the quarters and instantly her eyes settled on the empty bed. But the bathroom's light caught her attention next.

"Alice?" she called in panic. She noted Alice's revolver on the nightstand, and Alice wouldn't leave without it. Claire raced through the bathroom's open door. She nearly toppled over Alice, who was on her hands and knees on the floor.

Alice gave a low cry and continued clutching her chest with her left hand. Years ago she remembered this same wrenching pain in Raccoon City after she escaped the hospital.

Claire was distraught but tossed her gun into the sink then dropped beside her partner's side. "What's going on?" She touched Alice's covered shoulder, but she instantly felt the intense heat coming through Alice's shirt. "Jesus."

Alice grounded her teeth against another scream. She was soaked in sweat and bright red in the face like she was being choked. Claire's sudden presence gave her the only comfort while her chest continued tearing apart from the inside.

Claire had no idea how to help and hesitantly touched her friend. "What can I do?" She felt as helpless as Alice.

Alice shook her head once then she couldn't contain her next low scream. All her great strength was taken from her, and she collapsed onto her right side next to Claire.

"Oh my god," Claire breathed. She reached around her partner's waist. "God, please," she gasped. She feared that Alice could be dying.

Alice pressed her back into Claire's knees and quickly grabbed Claire's nearest hand. She held on as the piercing blaze continued targeting her chest. She shut her eyes and rode out the wave in hopes she'd survive it. This was worse than the last time.

Claire curled over her partner and held her tightly. She gently touched her face against Alice's temple. She barely held down tears and focused on comforting her partner. Claire waited it out until the weight on her chest began to pull away. Then her ears filled with the sounds of Alice gasping for air.

Alice sucked in another large breath now that the flames receded from her chest. She loosened her grip on Claire's hand and became limp against the floor. This time was definitely far worse than anything she'd experienced in the past five years since the virus first entered her body.

Claire sat up but carefully lifted Alice and pulled her into her body after she had her legs on either side of Alice. She gently drew Alice in closer until Alice's back molded into her. Claire watched how her partner slumped against her.

Alice dropped her head on her friend's shoulder and shut her eyes again. She touched her forehead and wiped the moisture away. There was still a dull ache in her chest, and she was quite weak from the experience.

"I'm sorry," Claire murmured into her partner's hair. She adjusted her arms around Alice's stomach. "I should have been here."

Alice shook her head, but she didn't have the energy yet to speak. She went through the last experience alone. She hadn't expected Claire to come for her, especially so quickly.

Claire reached for Alice's face and pulled away a few damp strands from Alice's cheek. She tilted her head to the side and had a better look at her friend's profile. "Almost gone?"

Alice nodded and placed her hand on Claire's propped up knee. She cleared her throat and murmured, "I started thinking I was…" She hesitated and turned her head away so a cough could pass through her. Alice turned her features towards Claire again. "I was being punished for hurting you." She gave a weak grin.

Claire shook her head then argued, "I said I'd put you through the haul… not give you a heart attack."

"I rather be put through the haul at this rate," Alice murmured.

Claire finally smirked and teased, "I can arrange that."

Alice gently squeezed her partner's knee. But she didn't discredit Claire's earlier promise about what would happen if she broke Claire's trust again. She'd learned her lesson, thick headed or not.

"Can you get up?" Claire softly checked. She wanted to move Alice into the bed.

Alice decided it was worth a try. She started getting her boots under her and lifting up, but she found her knees nearly useless. "Shit," she cursed under her breath. But she didn't topple because Claire had her.

"I gotcha," Claire promised. She helped her friend up further. "Come 'ere." She directed her partner to the sink only a few feet away. She grabbed her Glock with her left hand and put it away in her waistband. "Can you make it?" She shifted her right arm across her partner's back.

Alice hesitantly studied the distance to the bed. She couldn't handle more than two steps, yet she made an attempt. But her first step nearly took her down except for Claire's support.

"Alright," Claire murmured, "time for Plan B." She steered her friend back to the sink. "Hold onto the sink for a second."

Alice wasn't sure what her friend had in mind, but she grabbed the ledge. Before she could figure out anything, Claire was lifting her up into her arms. "Claire…" She faltered now that she was perfectly in her partner's strong arms.

Claire grinned at her friend's surprised glance up. "You're lighter than you look." She easily carried her partner out of the head and to the bedside.

"You know how to flatter a girl," Alice teased.

Claire chuckled but focused on lowering Alice into the untouched bed. "I see you've slept as well as I have tonight."

Alice rolled her eyes but got onto the bed. She inhaled deeply but started for her shirt so she could get out of her damp clothes.

Claire caught her friend's hands and decided she'd do it.

"Claire," Alice fought, "I'm not paralyzed."

Claire sighed dramatically but still pushed Alice's hands away from her stomach. "You need to quit being an old mule before I go back to K-Mart's room." She peered under her brim and smartly added, "Then you can do it all your damn self."

Alice became defeated and lowered back onto her elbows. She decided not to do anything unless instructed otherwise. "Yes, my queen," she mocked.

Claire had a faint grin at Alice's resignation. "An old mule can learn new tricks." She was pulling Alice's unbuckled belt free. She stole a look at her friend, whose eyes had turned back to a sea green. Claire set the belt aside then sat down near Alice's knees. She started unlacing the boots.

"You really scared me there," Claire whispered. She wanted to know what happened to her friend.

Alice sighed and rubbed her face with her right hand then returned her arm under her body. "It's the virus," she murmured.

Claire hesitated before continuing to remove Alice's footwear. "Which virus?"

Alice shook her head because she wasn't sure. "I'm mutating." Again she found concerned blue eyes on her. "This happened to me before."

Claire was displeased but took Alice's boots and belt over to the dresser. "How did you mutate last time?"

Alice couldn't properly explain it because she didn't understand it fully. But she did her best after gathering her thoughts. "It was something internal last time." She watched Claire's back in the low light from the bathroom. "Something in my body changed from the T-virus." She lowered her eyes to her lap. "But that was in my arms… legs…"

The leader returned with Alice's folded sleepwear in hand. "This was in your chest," she whispered. She set the clothes aside then helped her partner sit up and get changed for bed. "Jill said the mutations don't stop with the G-virus."

Alice shook her head but slipped out of her top and took her tank top from Claire. "But it's hard to say what the two viruses will do together."

Claire silently agreed with her partner. "Create something totally else," she guessed aloud.

"Probably," Alice muttered. "Maybe only certain effects of each virus will make themselves apparent."

Claire helped her friend take her dark jeans off. "It's no use speculating." She grabbed Alice's flannel bottoms. "We're just going to have to keep our eyes on this thing."

Alice nodded and sat up enough to pull her pants on right.

The leader took her partner's worn clothes and placed them on top of the dresser for later. She suspected Alice would rewear them again before washing them. "So far your telekinesis is stronger."

"Psionic powers too," Alice checked off.

"Blue eyes," Claire chimed in. She was taking off her accessories like her belt, gun, VHF  radio, and hat.

"Superior strength," Alice added to the list.

Claire partially turned and argued, "Didn't you have that from the T-virus?"

Alice half shrugged then swung her legs back on the bed. "Yes, but I think it's stronger."

"Mmmm." Claire went back to getting ready for bed. "Accelerated healing and telepathy."

"The healing is faster now," Alice noted aloud. She was resting in the bed with her hands under her head. "The telepathy is new."

Claire was mentally counting but asked, "Anything else?"

"I can lay golden eggs," Alice joked.

Claire smirked despite her back was to Alice. "A lot of good that does us now," she teased. She turned her head sidelong, which revealed her grin.

Alice chuckled but enjoyed her partner's amusement.

Claire took off her top and lazily folded it before putting it on the dresser. She took her clothes and strolled towards the bathroom.

Alice thought cotton was in her mouth once she had her first glimpse of Claire simply in her jeans and bra. Her green eyes were locked on Claire's casual stroll to the bathroom.

"You're also more…" Claire paused a yard away from the open bathroom. She glowed in the soft light, and her blue eyes brightened when she tilted her head. "Animal-like."

Alice parted her lips some, but she was lost on a reply.

Claire slipped into the bathroom and mostly closed the door but left a crack open.

Alice stared up at the ceiling and seriously considered her partner's observation. She couldn't argue that she was a wolf on the hunt when she was in San Diego. She felt good and in her prime when she fought the undead and Goliath. It excited her blood and wired her instincts into full power. She'd actually rather enjoyed it. Her thoughts derailed when her partner came out of the bathroom.

Claire switched off the light then slowly made her way around the bed. She took her side after setting her Glock on the nightstand. She didn't really need it because Alice was more than capable of taking care of them. But she still slept better knowing it was near, it was an old habit after five years.

"How do you feel?" Claire murmured once she was settled under the bedsheets with her partner.

"Better." Alice remained on her back like normal. But she found a strong arm coming across her stomach.

Claire shifted onto her stomach once she was beside her partner. She didn't plan to sleep on Alice like normal after what'd happened tonight in the bathroom. She figured one night somewhat separated wouldn't hurt them.

Alice sensed her friend's breathing was gradually slowing, but she couldn't help rousing her friend. "Claire?"

"Mmmm?" Claire was obviously worn out from today. Yet she warded off sleep for Alice's sake. "Yeah?" She turned her head around so she could see her partner's face.

"None of those things bother you," Alice observed.

Claire took a second to understand what her partner was saying to her. There wasn't any moment that Claire was bothered by her friend's powers or bonded blood. She bit back a yawn and murmured, "No." She shifted her right arm under her pillow. She made light of it by teasing, "I always had a soft spot for superhero chicks."

Alice rolled her eyes but a thin smile pulled at her full lips. "Let me guess Supergirl was your favorite."

Claire smirked at her partner and slowly opened eyes. "Somethin' about those tights, ya know." She watched Alice's smile go devilish. "I specifically loved the Matrix version of Supergirl from the post-Crisis reboot back in the 80s."

Alice blinked once then turned her head to her partner. "What?" Her brow was deeply furrowed.

Claire laughed and decided explaining the comics to her friend wasn't worth it. She simply explained, "Her powers were telekinesis, psionic blasts, super-strength, invisibility, invulnerability, super-speed, and shapeshifting."

Alice quickly determined that her partner had indeed read the comics at a younger age. "Wow, Claire."

Claire chuckled and proudly stated, "I had my nerd moments."

"Apparently you still do," Alice muttered under her breath. She grunted though when Claire squeezed her stomach hard. She flashed a grin at her partner. "Sorry I don't shape shift."

Claire gave a large sigh as if disappointed and shut her eyes. "That's alright… this whole blood bonding thingy makes up for it."

"You say that now," Alice softly teased.

Claire chuckled and verbally poked her friend back. "I know. It'll probably be worse than marriage."

Alice shook her head despite she was amused by her partner. "You agreed last night," she playfully reminded.

Claire looked at her partner and took it more seriously, but for Alice's benefit. "I'd do it again and again." She silently yawned and turned her face briefly into her pillow.

Alice softly hummed at her friend's loyalty to her. That made her think about what she'd done earlier tonight with Jill. The guilt resurfaced and flooded her, badly. She prepared to talk to Claire after she'd thought hard about it all night. But her words crashed because Claire spoke first.

"Let's not talk about it tonight," Claire gently ordered. She knew exactly what was on her partner's mind thanks to their rekindled bond. "We can in the morning."

Alice relented because her partner was right. It was already rather late, and they both needed the rest. She was in fact keeping Claire awake, but she appreciated that Claire had come to her when she was hurting. "Thank you," she softly offered in her husky voice.

Claire smiled into the pillow. "Anytime, Alice." She added a gentle squeeze to her partner's stomach. She felt better despite what'd happened between her and Alice tonight. They'd work it out in the morning then move on from it.

Alice easily fell asleep after Claire dozed off first. She slept rather heavily until she was harshly jolted awake by Claire's low cry. She was distraught to find her partner having another nightmare. She had a sense of how ugly it was thanks to their bond, but she quickly woke Claire up from it.

Claire sat up some and swallowed a few deep breathes before falling back into the bed. She rested her hand on her forehead until her racing heart slowed down. "Wesker," she murmured and turned her head to Alice after she lowered her arm. "He's still alive."

Alice was on her side and propped up. She shook her head and gingerly touched her partner's burning forearm. "We saw him blow up, Claire."

Claire licked her dry lips and argued, "That doesn't change the fact that he's still alive."

Alice stiffened at Claire's words that mirrored what she'd said about Matt Addison after he'd been twisted into the Nemesis. "Claire…"

The leader sighed and looked away from her friend. "We were fighting him in a desert." She swallowed hard then whispered, "He's alive… I know it, but I hope I'm damn wrong."

Alice hoped so too. She reached over and drew Claire into her body.

Claire curled up against her partner, who was being protective even against her nightmares. She shifted onto her side and pressed her back into Alice. She didn't worry the dream anymore and instead tried sleeping a bit longer before dawn.

Alice stayed awake for awhile but eventually slept another two hours. She and Wesker had survived the plane crash in Japan. She shouldn't be anymore surprised he'd make it out of the explosion. She silently cursed his name. Next time, she would make damn sure he didn't come back.

Claire stirred awake just after nine o'clock. Somehow she'd found her way on top of Alice last night. She was nestled against her partner's side and had her head tucked under Alice's chin. She hummed when Alice ran a hand over her back under her tank top.

"Sleep better?"

Claire smiled at her partner's rumble voice. She loved how it transferred into her and vibrated her chest. "Yes." She shifted her head slightly lower and pressed the side of her head against Alice's chest. "You?"

"Oh yeah." Alice stretched some, and it felt great. But Claire's sudden stiffness made her go still. "What-"

"Sssh," Claire gently ordered. She lifted her head and placed her right ear over the left side of Alice's chest. She carefully listened and couldn't believe it. "What the…" She quickly shifted her ear over to the right side.

Alice was lost and waited for the leader's explanation.

Claire finally raised her head and settled her confusion on Alice. "You have…" She watched Alice's eyebrow arc up at her. "You have two heartbeats."

Alice's breath hitched, and she sat up slightly until Claire grabbed her hand.

"Feel it." Claire directed her partner's hand to each location.

Alice could clearly discern the different hearts' beats that work together. She understood what'd happened last night.

Claire was on her right side and peered up at her friend. "You didn't have this before." She'd rested her head on Alice's chest prior nights and didn't pick up on it.

"No," Alice murmured.

"It's the mutation from last night," Claire concluded. She couldn't believe it and wondered why the G-virus caused this. But there weren't any scientific answers for them.

Alice tilted head back further and warded off the dark anger.

Claire frowned at her partner's emotions. She cupped Alice's cheek and murmured, "We'll get through this."

Alice shut her eyes and struggled with staying calm but her voice slightly trembled. "And what will you do… if I start having tentacles like Wesker?" She already had the glowing eyes like Wesker, but her eyes weren't cat like.

Claire pictured it and a few smart remarks came to mind, but she restrained herself easily. She stayed neutral and replied, "I'll worry about it _if_ it happens."

Alice understood her partner wanted to take it a step at a time. She let out a strangled breath and brought her arms around Claire. The feel of Claire's solid body against hers helped to anchor her again. She opened her eyes and carefully studied Claire. "Why?"

Claire shook her head at the obscure question.

"Why do you stay?" Alice whispered.

Claire realized what was going through Alice's mind. She could go down a list on why, but she simply replied, "I believe in you."

"And I hurt you last night," Alice argued. She didn't expect Claire to stay close to her after what'd happened last night with Jill.

Claire shifted off her partner now that the discussion returned to last night's fight. "Yeah… you did." She couldn't argue the obvious. "But I thought about it last night." She placed her hand on Alice's warm stomach. "I'm being too hard on you."

Alice was stunned by Claire's words and stared warily at her partner. "Claire…"

"When did you seriously have a friend you were close to?" Claire countered. "Any relationship with somebody?" She saw Alice wasn't going to really reply to the obvious. "Probably since the outbreak if not longer… from what I've learned about you."

Alice glanced away until Claire spoke again.

"I know you had to be traveling alone for years after the outbreak." Claire watched her friend's faraway stare. "You did what you want… didn't answer to anybody." She shrugged and argued, "I have to recognize that I'm probably the only person you've been close to in a real long time."

Alice silently agreed that she wasn't use to answering to anybody. However, she felt it didn't give her the leeway to go behind Claire's back. She'd poorly reacted to her upset about Angie Ashford and her past.

"Just… try not to do that again," Claire murmured. She found concerned green eyes back on her. "We are a team." She shrugged and assured, "I would have confronted Jill with you."

"You're right… about all of it," Alice agreed. But she wasn't happy with herself by any means. She was thankful that Claire was understanding and forgave her.

Claire sensed her partner's turmoil still. She knew only time would wear it away. She tenderly kissed Alice's temple and murmured, "Come on." She wanted to get moving and figure out what time to do the meeting with Jill and everybody else.

Alice shifted out of bed and took a quick shower after last night's experience. She felt revived and didn't notice any pain or leftover ache from the mutation. She set aside her thoughts about the G-virus and mutation before it ruined her mood.

Claire was nearly ready to go after Alice come out of the head. She and Alice shortly left and grabbed their VHF radios. They went directly to the galley where they were joined by K-Mart and Chris for breakfast. K-Mart nearly asked Claire what'd happened last night after K-Mart discovered her sister gone. But she withheld her question because she was unsure whether or not Chris knew about it. It would just have to wait until later.

At the table, Claire mentioned a meeting in the late morning, which Chris agreed to. He promised further he'd let Luther, Jill, and Leon know about it. With that in mind, Chris finished his breakfast quickly and departed from the group.

K-Mart tapped her fork on her nearly empty plate then looked between her sister and Alice. "You guys have had a lot of meetings."

Alice was done her breakfast, except for her orange juice. She crossed her arms on the table and held her silence.

Claire softly sighed but quietly explained, "We're deciding where to go from here."

"To Alaska?" K-Mart guessed. She looked from Claire to Alice, who wouldn't meet her gaze.

"We're not sure yet," Claire honestly confessed.

K-Mart gave a huge breath then played with her French toast stick. "I wish I was in the meeting."

Claire shook her head because she didn't wish the stress on anybody, especially her sister.

"Claire, I'm not a kid," K-Mart fought.

The leader frowned at her sister, but she was cut off before she could say a word.

"It's not about that," Alice gently explained to the young woman. She finally looked at K-Mart. "Claire is trying to keep you away from having the responsibilities on your shoulders." She watched K-Mart's changing expression. "You'll lose a lot more sleep when you have these peoples' lives in your hands."

K-Mart was troubled by Alice's explanation. She wanted to be at her sister's side, but she agreed that making decisions for over two thousand people was very scary. She already slept restlessly if she thought about the infection and Umbrella out there.

Claire felt her sister understood now. She appreciated Alice handling it because she was sure her explanation may sound like an excuse to K-Mart's ears. But since it came from Alice, then K-Mart would let it go, hopefully.

"We should start your studies again." Claire hoped the change of topic would be good.

K-Mart slumped back into her seat. "Why?" She slightly relented though. "I mean I get studying English and Math." She shook her head and argued, "But learning history is dumb when humans are nearly extinct anyway."

"Hey," Alice warned. "History is very important." She flashed a dark glower at the young woman. "I wish I could remember my own." She leaned against her arms on the table. "I was a history minor in college."

K-Mart blinked and stared in awe at Alice. She didn't expect that tidbit, and she lowered her arms to her lap. "What was your major?"

Alice smirked and simply answered, "Forensics Science."

"Really?" Claire was quite intrigued.

Alice dipped her head, but she could tell both of them were curious to hear more. She drummed her fingers once then gave in to them. "I was planning to join the Raccoon City crime lab after I did five years at Umbrella." Her lips turned down though. "But the money was good at Umbrella."

Claire tilted her head and toyed with her brim in the worn spot. "I could see you as a cop."

K-Mart chuckled and teased her sister. "Tall, dark, and in uniform… totally hot."

The leader glared at K-Mart.

K-Mart had a grin but looked at Alice. "I watched CSI all the time."

Alice slightly narrowed her eyes until she realized K-Mart was talking about a television show. Now a small smirk pulled at her lips.

"Law and Order SVU was way better," Claire fought with her sister.

"Ooooh let me guess," K-Mart poked, "Olivia Benson was your cream puff."

Claire suddenly threw her balled up napkin at her sister.

K-Mart barely ducked out of the way and softly laughed at getting her sister's goad. "You probably loved those Fast & Furious movies, I bet."

Alice leaned back and enjoyed the show.

"Those movies are exceedingly better than your Harry Potter hang up," Claire tormented.

K-Mart rolled her eyes but became serious. "It sucks we'll never get to see the rest of the movies from the books." It nearly depressed her.

Claire shook her head and teased, "Horrible." But her grin shifted into a deep smirk. "I guess you'll just have to read the books now."

"Ha," K-Mart grumbled. She then looked at the silent one in the group. "You liked Harry Potter, right?"

Alice shrugged and honestly replied, "I didn't have time for movies."

K-Mart was stunned and quickly looked at Claire. "We should fly to the nearest Wal-mart and raid it of all the DVD movies we can then have a movie night with Alice."

Claire could think of more fun things to do with Alice at night. She bit back her evil grin, but her eyes darkened a shade.

Alice sharpened her stare on Claire because immediately she was flooded by Claire's desires. She cleared her throat in hopes it'd refocus them both. "Next raid, K-Mart," she promised.

K-Mart chuckled, but she didn't expect anything either. She then noticed the flush on her sister's cheeks. She looked at Alice, who was staring intently at Claire. K-Mart slotted her eyes at the pair and wondered what was happening between them. It was almost like they were talking but no words were audible, to her.

Claire bit her bottom lip for a second then mentioned, "We should get moving, Alice."

Alice straightened up suddenly. She took her plate then grabbed up Claire's too.

Claire loved how Alice moved in fluent motion. She picked up her glass of apple juice and smiled at her sister. "Catch ya later, K."

K-Mart sat there dumbfounded when Alice and Claire just left her there. "What the Hell?" She watched the pair hastily exit the galley. She then shook her head and tried understanding what'd happened just a minute ago.

Claire was first out into the hallway, but she needed a quick hiding spot with Alice. She reached back and clasped her partner's warm hand. She shoved through a single bathroom's metal door and drew Alice in with her. She noted the motion light lit up the small room.

Alice barely made it into the bathroom when she was thrown back against the door. She had a brief gasp of air before Claire's lips smashed against hers. She drew Claire against her and tangled her long fingers in Claire's soft, red hair. Alice released a low growl after her partner pulled away for air. She cupped Claire's cheek and dove under the hat's brim for another heated kiss.

Claire loved how her blood encouraged her partner's primal instincts. But she pushed Alice back against the door then went for Alice's neck. She tasted the burning skin under her tongue, and the spice excited Claire's senses. She bit the side of Alice's neck and received a throaty growl in return.

Alice drew her nails across Claire's lower back. She had a bright blue ring around her pupils, but she closed her eyes and dropped her head against the door. She attempted holding down her raw hunger for her partner. Alice found it more difficult as Claire's hot lips traveled across her skin.

"Claire," Alice softly warned her partner. She was facing the edge.

But Claire had lost most of her focus, and she struggled for a hair of it. She lifted her lips to her partner's ear and argued Alice's thin resistance. "We're already bonded through blood."

Alice groaned when another wave of Claire's passion flooded her through the bond. "I don't know." Her voice sounded like thunder between them. She struggled with her blood's need to be with Claire. It was far stronger than anything she'd faced, especially compared to a human's sexual desire.

Claire knew she could win her partner over after enough assurance, but the stalled moment had cleared some of her mind. She rocked onto her tiptoes and continued kissing her partner. She coaxed her partner out of her shell with each kiss. She could feel Alice getting closer and closer.

Alice let out another low rumble. She sucked in a growl through her clenched teeth and finally looked at her partner.

Claire felt a shock travel through her stomach at seeing the blue glow in her partner's eyes. She nearly spoke a few simple words that would surely win Alice over. She parted her lips, but her voice came out quite manly.

"I got the meeting setup for in fifteen minutes."

Instantly the blue in Alice's eyes faded away, and she was jarred by hearing Chris's voice booming in the bathroom thanks to their radios.

"Shit," Claire cursed. She covered her frightened heart after she thought Chris was in the bathroom with them. She glanced over her shoulder just in case, but it was only them. She ripped her radio off her hip but turned the volume down some.

"I heard ya, Chris." Claire fought to keep the annoyance out of her response. "We'll see you in fifteen."

"Great. See ya, little sister."

Claire rolled her eyes at her brother's tease. She hadn't heard that in quite awhile, and she couldn't hide the smallest of smiles. She shook her head and peered up at her partner. "We'll continue this… discussion later," she promised.

Alice grinned and didn't say anything that her bond didn't already tell Claire. She peeled off the door and decided on a light kiss to Claire's soft lips.

Claire had a grin but reached behind Alice and pulled on the door.

Alice stepped out of the way then followed her partner out of the bathroom. She pulled up short only because Claire had suddenly stopped a few steps into the hallway. She followed her partner's embarrassed glance to K-Mart, who had just exited the galley.

K-Mart stood there with her hands on her hips. She eyed her guilty sister then studied Alice, who was stoic.

"We better get to that meeting," Claire informed Alice.

Alice held back a laugh, but the amusement was apparent in her words. "Right behind you, my queen." She gave a nod to K-Mart. "See ya later, K." She took two wide steps and caught up to her moving partner.

K-Mart continued shaking her head at the pair. She definitely knew something was up with those two. She'd have to corner Claire at some point in the future, very near future.

Claire let out a low breath once she and Alice rounded a corner. "I feel like a kid."

Alice clamped down on a smart remark, but her eyes gave her away.

Claire pointed at her friend. "I don't want to hear it." She slammed into the stairwell's door and forced it open.

Alice revealed a dark grin and questioned, "Just how long do you think you can hide this?"

Claire was climbing the steps alongside her partner. "You mean this or that?"

Alice considered what 'this' or 'that' was until she realized her partner meant the blood bond when it came to a 'that'. She shook her head and raised a very important question, to her at least. "Why are we calling the other night 'that' and… earlier in the bathroom as 'this'?"

Claire sighed and reminded, "You don't know how thin these steel walls are." She believed everybody was listening to them.

Alice rolled her eyes and rounded the stairwell to the next set. "Nobody cares about what's going on between us… whether it's this or that."

"Please," Claire muttered. "Humans are nosy by nature, and I'm their leader."

"Ship Gossip," Alice conceded.

Claire smirked but opened the next door for them. "But back to your question… I figure not long."

"We kind of make it apparent," Alice agreed.

Claire crinkled her nose at her friend. She pulled her white hat's brim over her features then opened the wheelhouse door.

Alice followed her partner into the empty wheelhouse. But they weren't alone for long when Luther arrived first. Alice greeted that former star and noted how Claire only nodded at him. She finally decided that Claire was edgy with Luther because he seemed to like Alice. It took a lot of self control not to smirk, and Alice merely bit the inside of her mouth.

Claire warmly greeted her brother then welcomed Leon and Jill next. She instantly saw how Jill and Alice sized each other up. She also wasn't surprised by Alice coming to her side. Claire noted Jill's instant annoyance about it. She inwardly sighed but decided to get the meeting started rather than allow an undercurrent of tension build up further.

"So our biggest problem right now is Umbrella," Claire started. She folded her arms and leaned against the table. "How are we going to keep these people safe from Umbrella?" She searched her comrades' faces and saw varying degrees of concern. "I think at the start of this outbreak it wasn't an issue. Umbrella didn't care about survivors but now…" She sighed and her face darkened a lot. "Now they need humans for experiments."

"What experiments?" Leon posed. He looked at his former partner for an answer.

Jill glanced at the leader first and received a faint nod of approval. She briefly looked at Leon before addressing the entire group. "Umbrella has competition from an unnamed competitor, who is breaking into the market of bio-organic weapons."

"Who are they?" Luther brought up.

Jill shook her head. "Nobody really knows." She frowned and continued explaining what's learned during her stint at Umbrella. "Umbrella and the Organization are competing to develop the perfect bio-organic weapon from a stable virus."

"For what reason?" Luther fought. His ire started seeping into his voice. "It's not like there's anybody out there to buy any of this bio-organic shit."

"You'd be surprised," Jill argued. She folded her arms and studied Luther West, who she'd only met briefly in the hospital the other day. "There are some governments still active and rich people that haven't been infected." She sighed and added, "Plus I think it's just a pissing match in some ways. Umbrella can't handle being outmatched by anybody."

Alice softly grunted her agreement about Umbrella's god-like attitude.

"Do you think Umbrella would be desperate enough to use their own people to carry on the experiments?" Claire felt she already had her answer after Alfred Ashford allowed experiments on his cousin.

Jill nodded at the leader.

Claire was disgusted but not surprised. She took that into consideration and posed, "Maybe we can use that to our advantage."

Chris peered down at his sister's thoughtful features. "What are you thinking?"

Claire met her brother's stare. "If we setup strong enough defenses then maybe Umbrella will go looking someplace else than to us."

"It's possible," Alice softly agreed. But she started shaking her head and argued, "It'll only work for so long though."

"They will come for you," Jill emphasized.

Claire clenched her hand and fought, "But it could be enough time to prepare… to be better organized for-"

"War?" Luther finished. He was clearly against the idea. "I counted like over twenty helicopters when they attacked the ship." He saw nobody argued his estimate. "You can't tell me they don't have way more fire power than that."

Claire narrowed her eyes and fought, "We have to make a stand or-"

"With what?" Luther hotly shot off. He held out his hand at Alice next to the leader. "No offense or anything…" He lowered his hand. "But not even Alice can protect us forever."

"Thanks, Luther," Alice complained. She had a raised eyebrow directed at him.

"I'm sorry," Luther offered to Alice, yet he didn't sound sincere. "But even with all your magic moves, you can't keep over two thousand people safe at every turn."

"He does have a point," Jill chimed in next. "We have to weaken them before taking a stand."

"Weaken them how?" Leon debated. "With our highly trained armed forces?" He didn't believe for a second that the survivors could defeat Umbrella forces.

Jill glared at her former partner. "It's better to have an offensive plan than hide."

"It is up to us to take out Umbrella," Leon agreed. "But it's going to cost a lot."

"I think preparing a defense is better," Luther fought next.

"We can train these people to fight," Jill retaliated to Luther. She read Luther's growing annoyance and wanted to poke him further.

"How can we fight the virus?" Luther bitterly debated.

"We have to scrub this virus from the face of the Earth," Leon fiercely stated to Luther. He fisted his hands on the table and strongly enforced, "All of it has to be scrubbed away." His hooded eyes sharply switched over to Alice after his last words.

Alice's offensive instincts immediately woke up, and she grounded her teeth. She curled her right hand into a fist while her right boot softly scraped over the floor. A growl started crawling up her throat, and she prepared to lunge across the table for her new enemy. But a sure grip on her left arm made her snap out of it before she made the grizzly mistake. She blinked away the predatory gloss from her eyes.

Claire barely managed her sensible manners after Leon's menacing threat sent to her partner. She struggled to sooth her partner before it was too late. But she hotly yelled, "Enough!" She was on edge thanks to the arguing, Leon's statement, and Alice's animal-like reaction. She had bright blue eyes and a strangled tone when she stated, "I think I've heard enough."

Alice let out a taut breath, but her darkened eyes never left Leon Kennedy. She struggled against her desire to take him out. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been so singled out and threatened by somebody.

Claire thought she was holding back a wild lion. But she showed her trust in Alice by letting go and was grateful when Alice shifted to her side. Some of the thick air dissipated, but it certainly changed now thanks to Leon Kennedy's obvious opinion about the virus.

Chris made the first attempt at renewing the meeting. He bowed his head some and murmured, "How far is Hawaii again?"

"Like two thousand five hundred miles," Claire answered her brother. She took a calming breath.

"And how far can a V-22 go with ferry tanks?"

"Two thousand two hundred," Claire softly answered. She followed her brother's thinking and explained, "The likely hood that a V-22 with ferry tanks could make it to Hawaii is super slim to nothing."

"So they'll come by ship, most likely," Chris decided aloud. "We could patrol the waters around Hawaii."

"There's most likely armaments still left in Pearl Harbor," Alice softly reminded Claire. "There's an air force base and naval yard there."

Claire was starting to see the appeal for Hawaii. It could be a safe haven from Umbrella if they prepared right. And if they were even smarter then it could become a base of operations for humans. She returned to the present and focused on Jill.

"All those V-22s came from the Houston facility?"

Jill dipped her head in agreement. "The Houston facility is a major base of military operations for Umbrella." She caught a glint in Claire's eyes, and it worried her.

"Have you made your plans yet, Jill?" Claire checked. She didn't have to look at Alice to know that Alice was definitely intrigued now.

Jill Valentine glanced from Alice's inquisitive eyes to Claire and replied, "I am going back."

"What?" Leon grabbed Jill's arm and stared worriedly at her. "Going back to Umbrella?"

Jill frowned and shook her head. "I've got a friend locked up in Umbrella." She hoped her former partner would understand her choices. "I have to get her out of there."

Leon was confused but decided to ask Jill more about it later when they could talk alone. He let go and looked at the surface table's black screen. His mind was moving so quickly that it was starting a headache.

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly at Leon, but she locked stares with Jill. "I will go with you," she stated. She didn't consider the ramifications until after she made her offer.

Jill parted her lips to protest until she caught Claire's movements.

Claire folded her arms and put all her weight onto her right foot. She inhaled deeply then grinned up at Alice, who had worried eyes.

Alice's stomach twisted when her partner grinned at her. She expected Claire to be mad and certainly not smirking at her.

"Perfect," Claire breathed out. She quickly looked at Jill Valentine. "We will form a team and kill two birds with one stone."

Jill become stunned too and breathlessly snapped, "What?"

The leader silently chuckled but the mirth was clearly in her eyes. "We can rescue Angie and take out the Houston facility in one shot." She puckered her lips some. "I think it'll delay and hurt Umbrella… for awhile."

"A team?" Jill softly started. "A team of what… who?" She couldn't fathom a covert team coming from the _Arcadia_ that could handle such a dangerous mission.

Alice's mind had been reeling wildly for the passing minutes until the conversation filtered back to her. Then it harshly struck her exactly what Claire planned to do. Without warning, she fiercely slammed her right fist onto the table and growled at Claire, "No!" She caused nearly everybody to jump in fright.

Claire clenched her jaw and stared at her partner's white knuckles on the table. Gradually her sky blue eyes traveled up to her partner's dark features. She locked horns with Alice through their bond.

"You are _not_ ," Alice snarled, "going on this mission." Every ounce of her blood boiled at the mere thought of Claire, her blood partner, facing Umbrella head-on at one of their major military facilities.

Jill and Chris both opened their mouths, but they fell short on words after realizing the invisible battle of wills between Claire and Alice. Chris doubted that Alice really understood what she was up against when it came to Claire. However, he suspected eventually Alice would learn exactly who was Claire Redfield. Chris decided that Alice was goddamn lucky to have Claire's loyalty.

Claire's heavy breathes matched her partner's. Then all around her the air started charging up, and she watched the blue developing in Alice's eyes. It wasn't a scare tactic that would work on her. Instead, she turned her head towards the others and softly ordered, "We'll continue this meeting later… at two o'clock."

The members merely nodded then quickly hurried out of the wheelhouse. Chris entertained the idea of staying nearby for Claire's sake. But he did trust Alice and knew the pair needed the privacy. He forced his legs to carry him down the hall to the stairwell.

Claire waited until all the footfall was gone then she focused on Alice's hot features. She calmly warned, "I don't want to go over this again… after we discussed this morning that we're a team."

Alice had a locked jaw, and it took great strength for her to keep the growls down in her stomach. But her voice had grown deeper and laced with anger. "I don't care." She leaned closer to Claire. "You're not going."

Claire leaned her hip against the table, just near Alice's fist. She lifted her chin so that her eyes were better visible under her brim. In her best civil tone, she clearly stated, "I am going with you." She wasn't surprised when Alice's eyes flared electric blue. But her attention was briefly drawn away by the loose items rising up into the air in the wheelhouse.

Alice's fist was nearly pure white. She snarled from deep in her throat then suddenly walked away from Claire and approached the ship's wheel. She barely acknowledged various things, like the VHF microphone, seats, and pencils, floating in the air. She loudly declared, "You could be killed." Alice swiftly spun around and released all the items from her hold. "Or worse!"

Claire silently agreed that there were worse things than dying, especially these days. She glimpsed at a few things falling back into their homes. But she focused on Alice and argued, "So could you." She shook her head and reminded, "You're not invincible."

"What is there left to be done to me?" Alice fought, bitterly.

Claire pushed off the table and carefully approached her partner. "Take your soul," she sadly whispered.

Alice's shoulders slumped down at Claire's insightful words. The brightness in her eyes slightly dulled away.

"I'm not going to sit on this ship and pray that you come back to me," Claire informed her friend. She came within a few inches of Alice, who was still breathing hard.

Alice shook her head, but her ire was dying down. "These people need you, Claire."

"And so do you," Claire argued. She canted her head and studied her partner's now hesitant features. "I can be replaced as a leader."

"Claire," Alice softly fought. Now her eyes were a worried green again.

Claire had long ago made her choice after she realized what Jill's plans were last night. She knew exactly how Alice would respond to Jill's plans and in turn Claire made her choice. Without question, Claire would become nothing if her blood partner wasn't at her side. She wouldn't be any good to her people if she lost Alice.

"We made choices the other night, Alice." Claire seriously held her partner's stare. "We accepted certain commitments when we bonded together. You know this," she whispered at the end.

"But that doesn't mean my past mistakes have to get you killed," Alice bitterly argued.

Claire appreciated how Alice wanted to correct her past despite it wasn't truly her mistake. She was upset by the weight on Alice's shoulders. "What'll really kill me is if we're separated."

Alice had nothing to say to the truth of it. She bowed her head and thought about some way to stop Claire, but Alice only saw how badly it would hurt Claire and even their bond. She felt a gentle hand cup her cheek and tilted her head back up.

"We do this together," Claire softly insisted to her partner.

Alice saw too many ways Claire could be killed or taken from her. But she held down her fears and instead whispered, "Together." She found Claire in her space, and Alice slipped her arms around Claire's waist.

Claire hooked her hands behind Alice's neck and drew Alice's head down. She brushed her cheek against Alice's brow and let out a sigh. Gradually her eyelids slid shut, and she started to calm down after the ugly argument. She murmured, "I hate fighting with you."

Alice disliked it too, but she decided they were learning each other. "Because you win all the time?"

Claire smiled and chuckled. She was glad Alice's joke lightened the mood. "At least you recognize that so soon."

"But that hasn't seemed to soak into my head yet because I keep arguing with you anyway," Alice bantered. Finally all the tension was gone now that they were teasing. She'd noticed they were teasing more often too, and it was nice.

"You'll get it figured out," Claire promised. She tilted her head and tangled her fingers into Alice's black hair. She finally had Alice's lips and shared an apology for the fight in the slow kiss. But after the kiss, she saw the seriousness in Alice's eyes so she waited for Alice's pending words.

"Just promise me you won't do anything crazy?" Alice insisted.

Claire tried staying serious too, but there was some amusement in her eyes. "You know I won't do anything as crazy as you."

Alice dramatically sighed yet still smirked at Claire's unspoken reference to Alice's landing on the prison rooftop. She lowered her head until she could nuzzle Claire's warm neck.

Claire quietly cleared her throat then honestly promised, "I'll be careful." She sensed her partner's relief, and she didn't need to say more.

"Thank you," Alice murmured into her friend's skin. She brushed her lips over Claire's pulse point, which caused Alice's lips to burn. She could lightly taste Claire's sweetness, and it caused her to softly moan. Yet Alice clamped down on her blood's fire.

Claire caught the quick shifts in her partner. She quietly asked, "What are you scared of?"

Alice sighed and forced her head up from Claire's neck. She honestly confessed, "What this new virus is doing to me." She had a frown pulling at her lips. "I've had sex enough in the past to know what to expect of myself. But this all…"

Claire slightly narrowed her eyes while her partner gathered her thoughts.

"It's all different now," Alice breathed out. "For humans it's about pleasure."

Claire couldn't argue the simplicity of Alice's assessment, but she was curious then what it meant for Alice. "And for you, what is it?"

Alice stared at her partner then shook her head. "I don't know."

"Ah," Claire murmured in realization. "That's what scares you." She mimicked Alice's raised eyebrow technique and asked, "Have you been with anybody since you've bonded with the T-virus?" She immediately had her answer when Alice's cheeks were painted in pink.

"No," Alice quietly confessed. "I didn't find the time in between the lab needles, shooting, and hermit crabbing from humans."

Claire had a faint grin at her partner's playful yet rumble tone. She rehooked her hands behind Alice's neck and softly hummed. "You could have asked in Nevada," she teased.

Alice smirked and poked, "Such an accommodating convoy leader."

Claire chuckled then gently pulled on Alice's neck. "I have a soft spot for tall, dark women."

Alice's smirk went devilish. She bowed her head and murmured, "Lucky for me." She started under Claire's brim but came up short when she didn't find Claire's lips. She drew back in surprise and saw a bewildered look on Claire. "What?"

Claire leaned back after sliding her hands to Alice's shoulders. She clung tightly and tilted to one side. She kept oddly studying her friend.

Alice was befuddled by Claire's twisted features. "Do I have a third eye or somethin'?"

Claire swatted her friend's shoulder then her brow deeply furrowed. "I think… you're…" She started bobbing her head and stated, "You're taller."

Alice released Claire and seriously considered her height.

"Like by a few inches, I think." Claire tried gauging it, but her friend shot her a suspicious look. "I'm serious." She lowered her hands to Alice's hips then stood with her back straight. "Usually we're like eye to eye, almost." She shook her head. "Now I'm looking at your throat."

Alice hadn't considered it until Claire pointed it out, but she was able to look over Claire's head now. "You're shrinking," she debated and grinned.

"How tall are you?" the leader challenged. She then corrected, "Were."

Alice folded her arms and replied, "Five foot and eight inches."

"I'm five foot seven." Claire canted her head and argued, "You're pushing Chris's height."

"What is he?"

Claire racked her memory, and it took a bit thanks to the last of the P30's troubles. She finally answered, "I think six or six one."

"That's four or five inches." Alice didn't believe it, and it showed on her face.

Claire admitted the boots gave Alice half an inch, but so did her own. She knelt down and yanked on Alice's pant leg. "I know damn well the base of these jeans covered your boots." She stood up and informed, "They're way too short now."

The hybrid glanced down at her jeans and sighed at how they were shorter. They were actually somewhat silly looking too. "It's another mutation."

Claire shook her head after brushing back a stray red lock. "It must have happened last night."

"Probably," Alice distantly murmured. She kept staring at her pant leg.

The leader touched her friend's arm and promised, "I'll find you some new jeans." She then curiously checked, "Your boots fit alright still?"

"Yeah." Alice shrugged but did consider it. "They're not any tighter."

Claire nodded. She made a mental note to take care of Alice's clothing issue. She could swap out the regular jeans for long ones from the supplies. It was an easy fix. She shifted gears then nodded at the door. "Come on."

Alice followed her partner out the door. But she mulled over the newest mutation along with her second heart. She wondered what else the G-virus had in store for her. She set aside her thoughts and focused on Claire, who remained at her side through it all. Alice couldn't control a smile after she looked at her partner.

Claire must have sensed it because she mirrored back Alice's smile. She was relieved that she and Alice came to an understanding about the new mission. Claire didn't look forward to it, but she wasn't scared only because Alice would protect her. Otherwise going against the Umbrella Corporation with only a few handguns wasn't good for any human's health. Now she needed to do plenty of careful preparing with Alice and Jill for it to work out right. Then hopefully Umbrella would get a taste of their own medicine.

 

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 12**

Chris Redfield swung the chair around then positioned it in the middle of the small quarters. "Sit," he ordered.

Jill suspiciously eyed her former S.T.A.R.S. partner.

Chris placed his hands on his hips. "Just trust me."

Jill canted her head, folded her arms, and looked from Chris to the chair and back to Chris. "Aaalright," she drew out. She dropped her arms, strolled up to the chair, spun on her boots, and casually sat down.

Chris shifted behind his friend and reached to his rear waist.

"Don't I even get a cape?"

"Do I get a tip?" Chris challenged.

Jill smirked but didn't reply. She then heard the two sharp blades being tested in the air above her head.

Chris was confident the scissors were comfortable in his skilled hand. He freed a brush from his left back pocket and handed it to Jill. "Brush your hair while I get the clips."

Jill retrieved the brush and seriously wondered about her choice. Yet she did what she was asked and worked all the knots from her long, damp hair.

Chris hooked several clips to his left short sleeve then stole a minute to assess Jill's hair. He wasn't a beautician by any means, but he'd done enough barbering as a young man in his hometown.

Jill set the brush in her lap then ordered, "Let's do this."

Chris smirked then started by carefully arranging Jill's hair before he cut it. He already called up an old mental picture of Jill's hair from years ago. He kept that image in his mind as he prepared Jill's hair. He started cutting but fell into an old habit like he was at the barber shop again.

"So are you really sure about this mission?"

Jill sighed and crossed her legs. "I'm not sure of anything anymore." She shifted her arms onto the chair. "I'm scared for Claire."

Chris hesitated, but he continued cutting Jill's hair. "So am I."

"I don't understand why you're not going," Jill softly confessed.

Chris had already considered Claire's decisions and understood his sister's thoughts. "She knows Luther can lead while she's gone." He shifted to the right and took another lock of golden hair. "But she doesn't trust Luther to wait for you four to return."

Jill puckered her lips. She had to admit that Chris would make damn sure that the _Arcadia_ didn't set sail prematurely. Her thoughts went back to Claire's decision to go on the risky mission. "She could seriously be killed, Chris."

Chris heavily sighed and lowered the scissors from Jill's head. "Please don't remind me." He continued his task. "If I thought I could stop her, I would."

"She doesn't have any training for this kind of thing," Jill hotly stated. "Leon at least has plenty of training from the police academy." She tried staying still for Chris's sake. She rubbed her face then whispered, "I can't believe Alice is letting her." Like others, she thought Alice would have kept Claire from going on the mission.

"I don't think Alice had much say in the matter either," Chris honestly explained. He recalled this morning's first meeting when everybody left the wheelhouse so that Claire and Alice could work out an argument. He shifted around the chair more and continued cutting Jill's front and side.

Jill was baffled how Claire managed to talk Alice, of all people, into letting her join the suicidal mission. She nearly shook her head but instead just went quiet.

Chris tossed a few blond locks to the floor then straightened up and assessed the styling so far. "You think you and Alice can make it there and back without another fight?"

Jill grinned, devilishly at the security officer. "That's what Claire is there for." She enjoyed Chris's low laugh so she further joked, "She'll keep us separated like a couple of kids."

Chris chuckled, but he was actually glad to hear the joking from his friend. He shifted in front of her and worked on cleaning up the funky bangs. He become serious and challenged, "How long are you going to stay angry at her?"

"As long as it takes to feel better," Jill mocked.

Chris drew back and seriously studied his former partner. "She's a good person, Jill." He continued cutting the golden hair. "I'm guessing too she saved your ass a few times in Raccoon City during the outbreak." He knew he was right when Jill didn't throw out a snide reply or rebuke his claims.

"You know," Jill softly started, "I can get over her shooting Angie and me." She clenched her jaw for a beat then amazingly admitted, "It wasn't her fault."

Chris straightened up after tossing more blond hair to the floor. He was now on Jill's left side, but he oddly stared at his friend. "Then what's the stick up your ass about?"

Jill tilted her head and peered up at the security officer. She and Chris had always gotten along well since high school thanks to the fact they were both blunt to each other. She liked his honesty that she discovered in him once they started talking after classes. Jill was thankful to have him back in her life again.

"She never came for us," Jill bitterly whispered.

Chris frowned at Jill's dark features that confessed years of biting pain from being left in Umbrella's torturous labs.

"We escaped Raccoon City just before the nuke went off," Jill explained to her friend. "We were in a helicopter and didn't make it far enough before the explosion sent us crashing to the ground. Angie almost took some shrapnel to the chest, but Alice took it instead."

Chris imagined the events from all those years ago. He murmured, "What happened then?"

"We crashed," Jill simply answered. "We all made it except for Alice… she was dead." She swallowed down the awful memories of dragging Alice's lifeless carcass out of the debris. "Carlos thought if we left her there that Umbrella would somehow save her. He was right too."

Chris had heard this guy's name once or twice before from Claire. But he hadn't asked much about Carlos. He would have to at some point.

"They took Alice and reanimated her within weeks," Jill told. "Carlos, Angie, LJ, and I put a plan together to get her out of the facility. It worked, and we rescued her from Umbrella… but we didn't know about the chip in her head."

Chris knew the rest of the story from there. He shook his head and took a step closer until Jill spoke again.

"We came for her… but she didn't come for us," Jill murmured. She bowed her head then stared at the wood floor past her feet.

Chris furrowed his eyebrows. "How could she have known you were alive?"

Jill sharply looked up at her friend. "We didn't know Alice would be brought back… but we checked," she snapped. "She fucking went into hiding, Chris and shut out the world when it needed her the most." She was becoming angry again. "Where was she when Angie, a kid, was being tortured thanks to her fucking cousin's orders?"

Chris crossed his muscular arms, but the scissor's closed blades poked out from under his arm.

"Angie believed that Alice would come for us… she clung to it every damn minute." Jill closed her eyes and recalled Angie's promises at the beginning. Even when they were separated, Angie insisted that Alice would save them. But it would not come true.

Jill slowly opened her eyes after she quieted the memories. She flexed her jaw, which had been clenched so tightly. "She came for Claire though," she angrily whispered.

Chris wished he could have been there for Jill, during and after the outbreak. He shouldn't have taken the transfer to Los Angeles. He took a step closer then squatted down beside his friend. "I'm sorry, Jill." He placed his left hand over his friend's fist in her lap.

Jill met her friend's gaze and for the first time since her capture she heard an apology. Chris's simple words were so powerful that they cut through her and pierced her emotions. She suddenly bent forward as a wave crashed over her and forced her to cry after five years of hollowness. She whimpered in pain and clung to her knees for support.

Chris quickly shifted closer after he dropped the scissors to the floor. He managed a sure arm across Jill's lower back. He found pale fingers tangling into his left hand and gripped hard. He held Jill while she wept from her past, her pain, and losses. Chris had heard that Jill had broken down once before when they were kids, but he wasn't there for her. Now he understood what his sister meant when Claire's heart broke and was repaired with Jill's pieces.

Several minutes passed before Jill's sobs quieted into a few whimpers then followed by gulps of air. She regained her strength and carefully sat up in the chair. She wiped away her tears and blinked against the burn in her eyes.

Chris brushed away a few of his own tears before Jill saw them. He cleared his throat and softly asked, "You okay?"

Jill touched her friend's bristly cheek and sadly smiled. "Yeah." She leaned towards him and lightly kissed his flushed lips. "Thank you," she murmured then straightened up. She admired the shy smile he had now.

Chris hastily collected the scissors and reminded, "We're not done yet." He stood up and continued his cutting after he assessed where he'd left off. He also renewed the conversation but on a safer topic. He talked about the past when they were kids and things were a lot easier.

Jill easily fell into the discussions about their days in high school then later at the academy. She and Chris recalled several stories about each other and also Claire. Before she knew it, Jill realized that Chris was done cutting and styling her hair. She didn't waste a beat and went directly to the head where the only mirror was located in her quarters.

Chris casually followed behind and leaned against the doorframe.

Jill stood there, fooling with her hair, and carefully evaluating Chris's skill.

The security officer watched Jill, but slowly a grin spread across his lips because Jill was smiling.

Jill ran her fingers through her now short hair. She missed her hairstyle from back in 2004. But Chris had done a perfect job of recreating it with only his barbershop skills. She turned her happy features to her friend.

Chris nodded at Jill's acceptance, yet he teased, "Just don't ask me to dye it black." He didn't have any color or highlighting experience to speak of and wasn't keen on learning now.

Jill chuckled and looked back at her reflection. "I always wanted to be a blond." She toyed with her long bangs and brushed them to the side. "I should be careful what I wish for."

Chris straightened up and decided to clean the mess in the quarters. Jill helped him and soon he was saying goodnight to his friend. He received a warm hug and thank you from Jill on his way out. He promised he'd have breakfast with her in the morning and told her not to be up late. Jill brushed him off but planned to see him at the galley.

Jill quickly prepared for bed after taking a quick shower. After brushing her damp hair, she heard a gentle knock at the door. A brief déjà-vu from last night came to her, but she knew it wasn't Alice at the door. She carefully opened the door and gave a thin smile to Claire.

"From one Redfield to another," Jill tormented. She welcomed the leader into her room.

"Chris was here?" Claire guessed.

Jill nodded and shut the door. She noted all the items in Claire's arms. "What's up, RC?"

"Got some stuff for you." Claire took it to the bed and set the clothes down. "You'll need 'em for the mission, I figure." She set each individual item down on the bed. "You'll have to let me know if something doesn't fit."

Jill was thumbing through the items and kept bobbing her head. "It looks good." She noted it was all rugged items to hold up during the mission. She then furrowed her eyebrows at Claire. "Boots?"

Claire sighed and explained, "You need to come down and try some on." She put her hands on her hips. "I didn't feel like carrying different ones up."

Jill silently agreed but considered their supplies for the mission. "Tomorrow we're going over the plans?"

"All day," Claire insisted. She looked from the clothes to her friend. "You and Alice need to work together on this."

Jill couldn't hide her displeasure, but she gave a curt nod. "Alright."

"Listen," Claire started, "you're both after the same thing." She gently grasped her friend's arm. "We hit Umbrella and hopefully get Angie out of there."

"It won't be that simple, Claire." Jill faced the leader.

"Let's try to keep it that simple," Claire argued. She released Jill and started to the door. It was late already, and she needed to meet with Alice shortly. Jill was right behind her. "Nice haircut by the way."

Jill grinned. She got the door for her friend and leaned against it after opening it. "Chris did a nice job huh?"

Claire mirrored the grin and looked at the older woman. "Yeah… he did." She recalled how much Jill favored the shorter hair, especially during training at the academy. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jill nodded and stood there as Claire left. "Thanks, RC," she called to her friend.

"Welcome," Claire's voice echoed back. She continued down the hall after she heard Jill's door shut. Claire walked at a fast pace because she didn't want to be late. However, she figured Alice would call her on the radio if there was any concern. On her journey, she passed a few survivors as well as security members. She greeted everybody too, but continued further below in the ship.

Claire finally made it to an entrance for the main stairwell. However, the door swung open and Leon Kennedy appeared. Claire stepped away from the door and allowed Leon out of the stairwell.

"Hey, Claire," Leon politely greeted.

"How are ya, Leon?" Claire remained cordial despite her skin started to crawl. She was sure her eyes gave her away.

Leon decided he had the leader's candid attention now so he offered, "I'm sorry for my rude remark this morning at the meeting."

Claire brushed it off, but she was still angry about his virus remark. "Don't mention it." She really didn't want him to discuss it again. She didn't need him tempting her protective streak over Alice because it wouldn't be healthy for him.

"I didn't mean to offend anybody," Leon persisted. He placed his hands on his hips and continued the conversation. "I just think to protect humans we have to wipe out the virus… completely." He had a displeased look at such a notion. "How else are we going to survive?"

Claire grounded her teeth but managed, "I think that's a matter of opinion."

Leon sighed and dropped his hands to his side. "Well, maybe you're just not seeing it right… I mean your opinion is being badly influenced."

"What?" Claire challenged. Her tone had dropped to a dangerous level.

Leon shook his head and reminded, "You are friends with Alice." His lips thinned as he considered another aspect. "I'm sure she's influencing your decisions as a leader." He started frowning and added, "It's becoming rather obvious lately."

Claire stepped into Leon's space and sharply asked, "Are you saying I can't lead these people?"

"No, but I think you're not making the best decisions for these people because of Alice's influence." Leon canted his head and stared, curiously at the leader. "I've been told you're a lesbian too."

Claire couldn't restrain the eruption that took control of her. She snarled and jumped forward with her hands coming at Leon. She felt fully empowered when she lifted Leon off his feet.

Leon suddenly lost his orientation as he was spun around in a one-eighty then harshly slammed against the steel wall. All the air was knocked from his lungs then his head was cracked against the wall. He regained his equilibrium after a heavy inhale, but he discovered stormy blue eyes that held murder in them.

Claire wrenched her fists tighter in Leon's navy shirt. She jammed her right knee between his legs and kept him locked against the wall. "Let me explain something to you, Leon," she growled. She leaned until her brim nearly touched his forehead. "There are over two thousand human lives in my hands." She jerked him hard against the wall. "They are my people, and I do not need any small minded bigots on my ship stirring up trouble." Claire paused and allowed her words to sink into his head. "If you become a problem, I will put you back on that infested island where I found you."

Leon nearly grabbed Claire's wrists until he realized it'd be a mistake. He tried calming his heart, but Claire's startling strength and fire did frighten him.

Claire received a distinct alert of her partner's arrival around the bend, behind her back. She didn't have to see or hear Alice to know of her presence. But she focused on Leon. "Second," Claire dangerously continued, "if you ever directly or indirectly threaten," she emphasized, " _my_ partner again then I'll do far worse than what that T-virus will do to you." She then darkly smiled at him and drew out, "Are we clear now?"

Leon only managed a weak nod then Claire dumped him on the floor. He struggled to his feet after getting over his shock. He'd definitely underestimated Claire as a fighter. But he decided to stand his ground and straightened out his back. He wondered now just how badly Alice had warped Claire's mind.

Claire didn't back down and stood at the ready in case Leon tried anything. She welcomed the excuse to beat the stupidity out of him. But the nearly silent footfall behind her told her that he wasn't that idiotic after all. She smirked that Alice decided to make herself known to Leon.

Leon's grey eyes flickered from the leader to the hybrid, who had arrived like a ghost. He noted the revolver in Alice's right hand. He didn't doubt that any threatening move would end his life. So he took a step back from the pair.

Claire also took a step back, closer to her partner. She could sense that Alice was walking the edge between being human and being a predator. She went to Alice more for Leon's sake so he could enjoy another day.

Leon dragged his boots a few more times until he was yards away from the pair. He then cautiously turned and started down the hallway. He briefly closed his eyes as he continued his escape from the dangerous pair. He waited to see if his thunderous heart would be silenced by Alice's bullet. But to his amazement it didn't happen.

Alice waited until Leon Kennedy rounded the corner then she put her revolver away. She gazed down at her partner, who was breathing hard.

"Explain to me again why I saved his ass?" Claire murmured to her friend.

Alice clasped her partner's tense shoulders. "Because he's human."

Claire twisted her head around and gazed at Alice sidelong. "Can I get picky about who I save?"

Alice sighed and squeezed her friend's shoulders. She wasn't honestly sure after what she heard Claire said to Leon. She didn't catch what garbage fell out of Leon's mouth, but she knew it had to be bad for Claire to react violently.

"I can take care of him, Claire," Alice softly offered.

The leader shook her head at Alice's silent proposition to remove or even murder Leon Kennedy. She and Alice were not like that or like Umbrella. She went to the stairwell door. "We need all the help we can get. Maybe he'll come around now."

Alice darkly glanced back at Leon's direction but she followed the leader. "Are you sure that's help?" She let the door slam behind her.

"He's an asshole," Claire agreed. "But he'll be useful on this mission." She had to admit that Leon had the right training and skill for their mission.

Alice started down the steps with Claire ahead of her. At first, she hadn't understood why Claire wanted Leon Kennedy to go with them on the mission. Then Claire had whispered an old quote to her about one keeping their friends close, and their enemies closer. Alice planned to stay very close to Leon Kennedy after today's incidents.

"How'd it go with K-Mart?" Claire asked.

Alice sighed and honestly replied, "It went alright."

"She's upset," Claire concluded. She brushed back loose hair behind her right ear.

Alice couldn't deny it. "She wants to go too."

Claire rounded the platform to the next set of steps, but she waited for her friend to come to her side. "That's exactly why I wanted you to talk to her." She groused and insisted, "She doesn't listen to me."

Alice raised an eyebrow but went down the steps. "She listens to you," she argued. K-Mart had only put up a small fight before giving into Alice's wishes. There just wasn't any way that Claire and Alice would allow K-Mart to go to Houston with them. Alice could barely deal with Claire going on the mission.

"She listens when I get pissed off," the leader amended. "She looks up to you." She glanced at her partner. "I figured it go over better if you handled it."

Alice understood her friend's line of thought. She just wasn't the greatest at talking, like she use to be. There were times that she felt communication was her weakest point. She seriously considered how smart it was to get involved with Claire if she couldn't properly communicate with Claire. But slowly, that concern faded away because she found that talking to Claire was relatively easy.

Claire finally came to the last platform and opened the door for them. She wanted to quickly go over the inventory of weapons with Alice so they could make their plans tomorrow. She also planned to spend tomorrow afternoon preparing the V-22. She needed to make sure that Umbrella couldn't track them during their flight to Houston. If everything was prepared by Wednesday afternoon then they would depart the _Arcadia_ and fly east.

Claire guided her partner to the container that held an assortment of weapons. She fished out a set of keys that Chris gave her, and she found the right one. She unlocked it and started opening one door.

Alice grabbed the other door and pushed it. She entered the pitch black container after she spotted a few lamps strung from the ceiling.

"Alice," Claire called. She couldn't see a damn thing. She put her keys away and grabbed her small, tactical flashlight. She switched it on while she entered the dark container.

"Right here," Alice's voice drifted from the center of the container. She had her arms stretched up at the lamp.

Claire kept the light's beam on the lamp until Alice had it on. She then noted one on her right so she fooled with it.

Alice went to the last one at the end and turned it on too. She then took in all the weapons neatly organized in the container. Slowly her head started bobbing and a smirk formed over her full lips.

Claire was impressed too. She hadn't been in the container and only heard about it through Chris. "I don't even know what half this shit is," she murmured.

Alice chuckled at her friend. She knew each and every weapon and what they were capable of in the right hands. "I guess you'll have to stick to your Glocks."

Claire put away her flashlight and picked up a shotgun style weapon that sat in a gun rack.

"That's a M1919 Browning," Alice educated. She approached her partner. "It's thirty caliber medium machinegun built back in the 40s for War World II."

Claire quickly put the machinegun down and looked at her partner. "Fabulous." She caught Alice's grin, and she couldn't help returning it. "So, should we take inventory of what we should probably take?" She put her hands on her hip and scanned the assortment of firepower in their possession.

Alice was studying the weapons and taking a mental inventory. "No." She folded her arms. "I'll remember." She slowly walked down between the two long tables of endless guns, blades, and finally explosives. She was mostly interested in the grenades and bombs.

Claire noticed her friend's heightened interest in the explosives. She considered their options to blow up the Houston facility. "I wonder if the Houston facility has that same bomb that Wesker likes to set off."

Alice was studying a black, sleek grenade in her hand, but she carefully returned it to its home beside the others. "We'll have to remember to ask Jill tomorrow."

Claire made the mental note. "If we could detonate it then that place will be wiped off the Earth."

"So will we," Alice murmured. She looked at Claire and reminded, "There's not much time set on those bombs."

"Unless we get the remote," Claire argued.

Alice shook her head because it was just too much trouble. "We're better off setting a few bombs around it to denote it."

Claire hadn't considered that route.

Alice turned on her heels and studied the opposite table. Her hands traveled over the weapons as she recorded each one to memory. But she paused and grinned at a particular gun under her fingertips.

Claire folded her arms and tilted her head after her partner picked up the large gun.

Alice easily held the gatling gun. "It's a M134 gatling gun." She flashed an evil smile at her partner. "It fires four thousand rounds per minute." She patted it. "It's nicknamed the minigun."

Claire had a dubious stare and challenged, "There's nothing mini about it."

Alice chuckled and shifted it in her hands. She was obviously becoming attached to it. "It's my color, right?"

Claire laughed, more in surprise than at the joke. "You can't seriously think we should take that thing?"

Alice eyed the dangerous piece of machinery. She then looked at her partner. "No?" She studied the gatling gun some more. "It sure would drop some zombies in a hurry."

"That would have been nice back in the prison," Claire joked.

Alice softly hummed, but she put the gatling gun back down on the table. She patted it once more then started turning off the lamps.

Claire was convinced that her partner would take the gatling gun. She could only imagine what the ammunition for the thing looked like too. She stepped out of the container once the lights were off then sealed it with Alice's help. She reset the lock, but paused because Alice was directly behind her.

Alice placed her hands on her partner's hips. "Need any help?" Her voice was playful and heavy.

Claire grinned and dropped the padlock after setting it. "No, got it." She faced her partner and found her back pressed against the container doors. "Did all those guns get you turned on?" she teased.

Alice chuckled and decided to go with the game. She huskily drew out, "No, but you and that Browning did."

Claire laughed this time and tilted her head back until she felt cold steel behind her. "So should I dress only in my Glocks for you?" She smirked at her partner's lusty grin. She caressed Alice's warm lips with her fingertips.

"You do know how to excite a girl," Alice bantered.

Claire gave a low laugh and faintly shook her head. "Maybe not every girl." She now rocked onto the front of her boots and stretched up as she tilted her head. She shut her eyes once Alice's lips touched hers. "Just excite my partner," she breathed against Alice's lips.

Alice wasn't sure which of her hearts quickened first or if not both together. She only knew that energy excited her stomach thanks to Claire's last words. She drew Claire against her body and encouraged the kiss further. She moaned once her tongue met Claire's in a dangerous dance that left them breathless and blood wired alive.

Claire pressed her palms against her partner's muscular stomach. She bit her bottom lip and fought against her want for Alice. After this morning, she decided she was going to make Alice want it more than being scared of the unknown. Claire expected the sexual experience to be different with Alice because Alice wasn't human, but Claire wasn't scared of it like Alice.

"We should go," Claire murmured. She internally struggled to step out of her partner's arms. "It is dark and cold down here." She contained her surfacing smirk at seeing Alice's confusion.

Alice allowed her partner to slip by her. She turned on her heels and found Claire's hand held out to her.

Claire felt her partner's hand slip into hers so she turned and continued to the exit. She kept her arm at her back as Alice trailed behind her. She could detect her partner's bewilderment about what happened moments ago. Claire fought down the chuckles that bubbled up.

"Claire?" Alice softly tempted.

The leader paused in front of the door for the stairwell that was lit by a pale white light. She turned her head sidelong. "Hmmm?" She squeezed Alice's hand.

Alice placed her free hand against the door and leaned over her partner. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." Her quick mind was gathering the pieces.

Claire slightly turned and had on her best innocent look. "What?" She had a deep furrow under her brim. "I'm tired… and want to get to bed." She shrugged then grabbed the worn doorhandle. She opened the door after her partner released it.

Alice stared hard at her friend's calm features once they were in the stairwell. She didn't comment and climbed up the steps with Claire.

The leader had a brief yawn after getting up a few steps. She played with her ball cap and fooled with her hair. She lazily put her cap on, but had it on a tilt.

Alice snatched the hat off the leader and tried it on for once. "You have a small head," she tormented. She wasn't about to adjust the ball cap unless she wanted to sleep on the floor tonight.

"Well I got a few bigger things on me," Claire smartly fired off. She grabbed for her hat, but Alice took it away. She grumbled but continued onto the next set of steps.

Alice put on the hat backwards this time. "Is this my color?"

"White definitely isn't your color," Claire answered.

"White?" Alice laughed and argued, "It's grey with all this dirt."

"Hey!" Claire growled. "I like it dirty." But Alice's evil smile made her flush brightly. She realized exactly how it sounded to Alice's ears. She ascended the last step and didn't expect Alice's quick movements once they were on the next platform. Claire gasped in shock once she was shoved against the wall on her left. She was pinned to it by Alice's larger body.

"I like it dirty too," Alice breathed in Claire's ear. She started softly biting on her partner's ear then nipped at it when Claire's nails tried digging into her back. Alice's hands roamed from Claire's thighs to plump cheeks that filled Alice's hands. "Mmmm."

Claire sucked in a breath when Alice's hands cupped her ass for the first time. She swore that Alice was holding her up now because her knees were weakening.

"You do have other… bigger attributes," Alice murmured into her partner's shell ear.

Claire swallowed down a moan after Alice's words quaked against her chest. She threaded her left hand into Alice's jet black hair and tipped the hat's brim up accidently. She then swore that Alice was about to heft her up because of the increased pressure under her ass. But it all swiftly disappeared when Alice's hands were gone.

Alice straightened up after she forced down her blood's demands. It was incredibly difficult to ward off Claire's alluring scent from Alice's blood's natural attraction. She reached behind, retrieved the hat, and returned it to Claire's head. She yanked the brim down and huskily stated, "Two can play your game."

Claire slumped against the wall after Alice peeled off of her. She would have swatted Alice if she'd had the strength to do it.

Alice stood there with pounding hearts that were two times louder in her ears. She stared at Claire's weakened state and realized just how much they affected each other. She cleared her throat then held out her right hand to Claire. "Come on… partner."

Claire shot a mock glower at Alice for the smart comment. She then inhaled deeply and took her friend's offered hand. She was grateful for the help but managed to regain her composure before she continued up the steps.

Alice kept her partner's hand but laced their fingers together. She received a brief squeeze from Claire. They didn't say anything the rest of the way back to their quarters, both completely fighting for control over their attractions.

Shortly they crawled into bed and were exhausted mostly from little sleep last night. Claire sighed happily once she was comfortable under the cool bedsheets. She remained on her back, closed her eyes, and considered tomorrow's workload to get ready for the mission. She opened her eyes after Alice shut off the nightstand's light. Claire heard metal touching wood after Alice set her gun down.

Alice rolled onto her side and faced her friend. She studied the leader's now calm profile. "Dinar for your thoughts?"

Claire's train of thought completely crashed after her friend's question. A twinge of confusion shined in her eyes when she turned her head to Alice. "Dinar?"

Alice half shrugged and explained, "It was Ancient Roman currency."

Claire grinned once she realized Alice was using her history background. "You like ancient history?"

"Yes." Alice considered her college education and further back to her broken childhood. "More so the Greco-Roman history." She focused on her friend's face. "You know how you pretend what you're gonna be when you grow up?" She caught Claire's small nod. "I wanted to be an archeologist."

Claire's smile shined brightly in the darkness of the room. "I guess Forensics Science isn't that far from it."

"Distant cousins," Alice agreed. She then curiously studied her partner. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

Claire became shy and cleared her throat. She looked at the ceiling then murmured, "A fighter pilot." Alice's chuckle made her blush, but she shrugged and admitted, "I just loved Top Gun."

Alice laughed but thoroughly enjoyed hearing about her partner's childhood. She smiled and complimented, "You're an excellent pilot." Curiosity came over her, and she checked, "Where did you learn to fly rotorcrafts?"

"My father initially," Claire answered. "But I took formal lessons later and earned my private rotorcraft ticket in a year." She was met her partner's gaze. "I started taking some single-engine instructions just before the world went to Hell." She now grinned and teased, "But I can't land a plane on a prison rooftop."

Alice smirked and bolstered, "That takes years of mastery."

Claire rolled her eyes at her friend's joke. She seriously asked, "How many hours do you have down?" She was convinced her partner was once licensed for a single-engine land airplane.

"Before I lost my logbook…" Alice could only guess because she'd lost some memories including her history as a pilot. "Probably over two thousand hours… I think."

Claire's eyebrows hiked up. "How old were you when you were licensed?"

Alice tried retrieving the memory and after a moment, she murmured, "Eighteen or nineteen, I think."

"Your grandmother made you fly?" Claire teased.

Alice chuckled and actually nodded. "She said it'd give me confidence… she was right." She tugged the bed cover over her shoulder. "My grandmother was a private pilot too." She sighed contently and realized she was tired.

"She must have meant a lot to you," Claire softly realized. From what she gathered, Alice's grandmother raised Alice and most likely instilled many things in Alice.

"Mmmm." Alice was starting to drift off but murmured, "Her name was Alice."

Claire sadly smiled, reached over, and lightly touched her partner's cheek. "Sleep well."

Alice raised her head up and muttered, "Come 'ere." She drew Claire into her arms, which made her sigh contently.

Claire had shifted onto her side and pressed her back into Alice's warm body. She readjusted the blankets over them then settled in for the night. She found Alice's hand slipping under her shirt and resting over her stomach. This was the best part of her day.

Alice was awake first, like normal. She and Claire hadn't moved at all during the night. She was surprised by how exhausted they were that they hadn't broken their position. She felt Claire stir about twenty minutes later.

Claire stretched a little then slumped into Alice's body again. She murmured that they should get ready because there was so much to do. She didn't look forward to getting the mission's details worked out, but she fully supported her partner's desire to rescue Angie Ashford.

It didn't take long for the blood partners to get showered and changed into recently cleaned clothes. They decided on breakfast first despite they'd lost some appetite due to today's plans. They were greeted by Luther, who was leaving the galley. He indicated that Jill and Chris were at a table. He figured they would want to visit with them.

Claire and Alice gathered some food then did join Chris and Jill. Claire was surprised that Jill didn't shoot invisible daggers at Alice, but she was glad too. Chris insisted that he join in on the plans to take down the Houston facility. Claire readily agreed and was pleased that he wanted to help them. She also wanted him there to mediate any possible hostility towards Leon Kennedy. Claire wasn't sure she trusted herself after last night's experience.

Indeed the preparations for tomorrow's possible mission were all day, and it wore out everybody on the small team. There were a few times that Claire was convinced that Alice was going to take off Leon's head. She then knew that she had bigger problems than Alice and Jill's abrasive relationship. Jill disliked how Alice and Leon constantly argued during the planning, but she noticed how Leon antagonized Alice at every possible second. Amazingly Jill realized that Leon's attitude was getting on her nerves too.

Chris finally opted to take Leon to the supply containers so they could organize food, extra clothes, and camping gear. He could tell the women needed the break from Leon before he found himself in a pool of his own blood.

Jill was able to continue discussing what she knew about the facility in Houston. She was impressed by Alice's clear understanding of the facility. She wondered if the Houston facility was modeled after the Hive. Or perhaps Alice had once been there and toured it during her employment. Jill didn't forget that Alice had once been the security operative for Raccoon City facility.

By late afternoon, Claire decided they'd done enough planning for the mission. She wanted to check out the V-22 and prepare it for the journey. She told Jill to take a break and advised Alice to handle the weapons that the team would need. She was confident that Alice could easily arm each individual for the mission. Claire handed off the key for the armory container then left her partner's side.

Claire spent over an hour preparing the Osprey. She checked the fuel and concluded it would get them there and back safely. Yet she still familiarized herself with a few old sectionals in the cockpit. She highlighted several airports on the way where they could possibly land and search for jet fuel. She couldn't help being safe than sorry.

Claire played with the onboard systems again. She wanted to figure out if Umbrella could track them if she turned on the electrical system. She crawled under the dashboard and started investigating the wires for the GPS system. Maybe if she snipped the GPS wires then they would be safe, but she'd have to fully rely on visual flight rules to get them there.

"Anything interesting under there?"

Claire hastily came out from under the dash after she heard her partner's voice. But she paid for it and slammed her head on the dash. "Shit," she cursed.

Alice quickly regretted trying to sneak up on her friend. She came over and knelt next to the leader. "Let me see."

"I'm fine," Claire brushed off. Yet Alice's sure hands were checking the back of her head. She softly moaned after a warm burn soaked up the onset of a headache. She let out a relieved sigh and peered up at her partner. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Alice admitted. "But you feel better?"

"Yeah… thanks." Claire rubbed the back of her head after Alice lowered her hands. She was amazed it was fine now. She looked back at the dash and explained, "I'm trying to figure out if Umbrella can track the Osprey."

Alice sighed and argued, "Wesker was tracking us with satellites when we were in the Yak-52."

Claire frowned and placed her hands on her knee. "I just rather not make it too easy for them."

Alice understood so she reached under the dash and clutched a bundle of wires. She muttered, "Give me a minute."

Claire was confused by what Alice planned to do, but she waited it out. Then the GPS's lit screen caught her attention so she glanced at it. Next she heard the electrical system whine to life so she looked at her partner, who had glowing blue eyes. Most likely Alice was somehow powering the helicopter's electrical system.

Alice released the wires then her eyes faded back to green. "I shorted out the GPS and killed a few other devices." She brushed her hands together and added, "The autopilot won't be any good."

Claire wasn't bothered by that since she preferred to fly the bird herself. "Thanks." She stood and exited the cockpit.

Alice shifted in front of her partner and decided now was the best time to bring up what'd been on her mind today. She'd kept it to herself until she had a chance to talk to Claire alone.

The leader went serious once she sensed her partner's worries. She met Alice's honey-green eyes and murmured, "What is it?"

"I want you to do something for me," Alice softly insisted.

Claire canted her head but kept her full attention on Alice. "Alright… I'm listening."

"The antivirus," Alice quietly started, "I want you to take enough with you for a dosage. You have to put it into a protective tube." She watched her partner's intrigued features. "You need to keep it hidden on you at all times. The others can't know you have it."

Claire considered her partner's idea and muttered, "You want it just for me."

"It's the only insurance we have in case you're infected." Alice stepped into her partner's space and insisted, "Please do this for me."

Claire took a deep breath and considered it. She agreed it was a good precaution, and she wanted to honor Alice's wishes since she'd pushed Alice into letting her go. "Alright." She nodded once. "I'll get a needle from the case and a tube from Helen."

"Thank you," Alice sincerely breathed out. She was relieved too.

Claire had a faint smile at her friend's worry over her. She shifted gears though and asked how it went with organizing the weapons for the mission. She was pleased that Alice had gotten everything prepared and bumped into Chris on her way to the White Rooms. He'd mentioned that he and Leon had all the supplies ready too.

Alice and Claire left the hangar and decided they needed to relieve some stress after today's preparations. Claire opted to practice more combat on the deck before dinner would be served. She wasn't disappointed when Alice taught her several styles of kicks and new defense techniques. The two hour practice had worn out Claire, and she was grateful for it. She hoped she could sleep tonight despite what tomorrow meant for them. She and Alice did a cool down then retreated to their quarters for quick showers.

At dinner, Claire found it difficult to eat at all. She forced herself to eat since she would need the energy for tomorrow. She played with her food a few times and caught Alice doing the same thing. Claire also accounted for the lack of conversation between them. It didn't put her on edge like it would have when she first met Alice. Instead she and Alice were trading worry through their bond.

Claire mentioned that she was going to take care of a few things. Alice only nodded and said goodbye when Claire left the table. Alice's amber-green eyes followed Claire out the galley's door. She sadly smiled to herself after she considered how far she and Claire had come since the first days in Nevada. Alice wouldn't trade it for anything.

But nearby movements made Alice peer up from her plate and there was Luther West. She offered him a warm smile and kicked out the chair to her right.

Luther took the silent invite, lowered his plate, and dropped a brown, worn pouch in front of Alice's plate.

Alice arched an eyebrow after she heard the distinct sound of coins. She traded a knowing grin with Luther then picked up the heavy sack. "Where in the world do you get these?" She swore that he was more resourceful than her about finding quarters. She jerked open the pouch and peered inside to confirm the coins.

"I can't reveal my sources," Luther teased. He was already diving into his vegetables. He then indicated the pouch with a flick of his chin. "I figured they'd be good luck coins for your mission."

"Thanks," Alice sincerely offered. She set the coin pouch off to the side. She now had something to do tonight while she waited for Claire to come back to their quarters.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Luther checked.

"Almost." Alice picked up her glass and drank the last of the water. She set the glass down but toyed with it.

Luther nodded and picked up his knife. He cut at his pork chop while he spoke further. "How'd it go with Leon?"

Alice rolled her eyes at Luther.

Luther kept shaking his head because he knew exactly what Alice's expression meant. "Why the Hell does Claire want to take him?" he muttered. He didn't want anybody overhearing them.

"She wants to keep an eye on him," Alice explained.

Luther frowned slightly, but he tried his first piece of the pork. He wasn't surprised how salty it was since it'd been dried meat. "Hopefully he's not your downfall on the mission."

Alice set her glass down and honestly stated, "If he becomes a problem then I'll resolve it my way."

Luther paused and lifted his dark eyes up to Alice. He didn't expect such a cold and dark promise from his friend. He didn't doubt how serious the situation was for Leon Kennedy. "I don't think Claire would…"

Alice didn't look at Luther and continued staring at the empty glass. "I know." She finally shifted her attention to Luther. "But I will do what she can't do."

Luther huffed and pierced another pork morsel. "No wonder you two attract each other." He popped the meat into his mouth.

Alice raised an eyebrow at him, but she didn't comment back. She instead changed the conversation and asked him if he felt comfortable leading the _Arcadia_ until they returned from Houston.

Luther bobbed his head and honestly replied, "I think I got it." He tried some of his mixed vegetables. "I'm not quite sure I have Claire's flare."

Alice grinned at his joke. "Chris will help."

Luther heartedly agreed and was glad for Chris's support. He then softly checked, "You really think it'll only take a week?"

Alice seriously considered the mission's plans and expectations. She shrugged and replied, "More or less." She imagined the worst case scenario, which would be losing the V-22 as a mode of transportation. "Maybe three weeks if we somehow lose the Osprey."

Luther kept that as a mental note. He couldn't let the survivors wait forever for the rescue team to return from Houston. He ate more of his meal in silence, but his mind was racing about the rescue mission. He nervously peered across at Alice. "Claire must…"

Alice slightly narrowed her eyes at Luther's hesitant tone. She then smelled a faint hint of fear floating off him. She tried not letting his fear entertain her senses. "What is it, Luther?" she drew out in her best gentle tone.

Luther had reformulated his words and more daringly tempted, "Claire must care a lot about you to go with you instead of staying here on the _Arcadia_." He briefly recalled how Alice nearly went after Leon Kennedy for being too outspoken. He wondered if he'd done the same. But to his surprise, Alice smirked at him.

"It's something like that," Alice replied in her heavy voice. She decided she wanted to get back to her quarters. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Luther." She took her dirty dishes and the coins. "Thanks for feeding my hobby." She winked at him then disappeared from the table.

Luther twisted his head around and briefly watched Alice before he went back to his meal. He grinned, shook his head, and concluded that Alice would remain a mystery to him.

Alice soon returned to the quiet quarters and actually had a hint of loneliness now that she was alone. She'd grown too use to Claire at her side. She fiddled with her hair then started getting her supplies to make the quarter bullets. After twenty or more minutes into it, Alice paused before wrapping another roll of quarters. She stared at the front door and sensed that Claire was nearby. She refocused on her task and carefully rolled the stack of quarters.

Claire entered the quarters and instantly removed her radio, which she shut off and put on the charger. She looked worn out but came over to the table and flopped into the chair. But she stretched out her right leg, unzip a small pocket, and retrieved a metal tube. She set it on the table near Alice's orderly stacks of quarters.

Alice noted the tube from the corner of her eye, but she finished rolling the quarter bullet. She set the rolled coins beside the other three completed ones. She then picked up the metal tube, unscrewed the cap, and allowed the needle to slide out. Instantly the bright green aura filled Alice's eyes.

"Is that enough?" Claire checked.

"Yes." Alice tucked the needle back into the protective tube. "It just has to be administered right away." She handed the tube back to her partner. It was a relief to see it.

Claire received the antivirus, popped out of the chair, and went to the dresser. She tucked the tube away in the top drawer where it'd be safe until tomorrow. She reclaimed her chair and curiously watched her partner's quarter ritual.

"You didn't use any last time," the leader pointed out.

Alice had a distant grin but remained focused on rolling a new bullet. "You can never have too many," she murmured.

Claire chuckled but studied the twenty-one unwrapped stacks. She noted the gunpowder and paper used to make actually shotgun bullets. She reached over and picked up the Leatherman that Alice used to wrench off the bullet from the top of the case. "Nice Leatherman." She turned it in her hands a few times then set it down.

Alice was pouring a bullet's gunpowder into a shotgun shell's base. Briefly her eyes flickered to Claire then back to her pouring.

Claire could tell her partner was highly engrossed in her ritual. Amusement started rising up from the bottom of her stomach. She then shifted her interest to the simple stacks of quarters that were neatly in formation and prepared to be turned into shotgun bullets. Claire couldn't help herself and removed half the quarters off the closest stack. She neatly set the six quarters away from the group.

Alice was pushing a rolled stack of quarters into a shotgun shell base. But she faltered once Claire messed up her ritual. "Claire," she fairly warned.

Claire was separating another stack into two yet murmured, "Hmmm?" She decided to count a stack by dropping one quarter at a time on top of the other. "How did you get into this?" Next she investigated exactly which quarters were for what state. However, her wrist was suddenly latched onto by Alice. Claire's head snapped to the right and met her partner's stern features.

"I ran out of bullets briefly," Alice explained, "so I substituted for quarters."

Claire slowly dropped the three quarters in her fingertips. "Ah." She withdrew her hand after deciding that her tease had gone far enough. "But you had gunpowder," she curiously noted.

Alice fixed the two disturbed stacks and repositioned them in the lines correctly. "Bullets for a handgun I didn't have on me."

The leader bobbed her head and now shifted her interests to the neatly organized bullets. She inwardly smirked and targeted the bullets next. Claire started moving the bullets on the table so that they were in no apparent formation.

Alice suddenly slammed the completed quarter shotgun shell beside the others. Her dark glare was first on her disheveled bullets and lifted to Claire. "Do you have nothing better to do?"

Claire had a bullet in her fingers and tapped a standing bullet with it. "No… not really." She warmly smiled at her irritated partner. "This is fun." Her smile shifted into a grin. "Watching you, I mean."

"Is that what you're doing," Alice dangerously drew out. She knew exactly what Claire was trying to do. For several beats, she held Claire's eyes until a falling bullet's rattling drew her attention down to it.

Claire puckered her lips and stared at the fallen bullet too. She cleared her throat then gingerly set the bullet in her hand back down. "Well… I think I may go visit with K-Mart." She hastily pulled her arm away before Alice tried something again. Claire stood up, but was a bit clumsy when she pushed the chair in and caused all of Alice's bullets to fall down.

Alice gritted her teeth and her hooded eyes locked on Claire. She'd gone from irritated to mad now.

Claire smiled, shyly and softly offered, "Sorry about that." She started to the door for an escape. She thankfully made it to the door, jerked it open, and flashed another sweet smile at Alice.

Alice stood up to her full height and locked her fiery glare on her partner.

"I'll… catch ya later," Claire politely said then darted out before her friend had any chance to say or do a thing. She leaned against the door after she shut it. She let out a relieved breath then chuckled at her partner's expression. God it'd been too damn hard for Claire not to tease her partner.

Claire pushed off the door after biting her bottom lip. She wondered what Alice would do later to make her pay for it. She had several ideas, but nothing would probably compare to what Alice would really do. Claire had such a smug look until suddenly somebody grabbed her from behind and roughly threw her against the wall.

Claire was convinced it was Leon Kennedy and attempted a yell until hungry lips locked over hers. She gasped once she realized it was Alice, and Claire never sensed Alice sneaking up on her. She must have been too wrapped up in her thoughts to detect her silent partner.

Alice pressed slightly harder against Claire's smaller body. She growled after the kiss and slid her hands under Claire's ass. She did exactly what she wanted to do last night so badly.

Claire inhaled sharply when Alice suddenly lifted her off the floor. She found herself eye level with her partner again and strong hands holding her up. Claire instinctively latched her thighs around her partner's waist.

Alice had an evil smirk on her face and huskily stated, "It's later." She ducked under her partner's hat and started a feverish kiss that stole Claire's thoughts.

Claire rested her forehead against her partner's after the heavy kiss. She felt her ball cap nearly lift off her head. But she didn't care and twisted her fingers into midnight hair. "Alice," she hoarsely attempted.

Alice was struggling again with the fire in her blood. It was beginning to hurt Alice anytime she fought against her natural pull to Claire. She swore she'd be strong, but her blood made her suffer in reaction. She released a low growl and held back from kissing Claire again.

Claire took a deep breath and lightly brushed her lips across Alice's, yet she felt Alice's pain filter to her. She caressed her partner's flushed cheek and murmured, "Stop trying to control it." She continued touching her lips across Alice's full ones. But she pulled away slightly and sadly whispered, "Tonight might be our only chance to be together."

Alice whimpered after her partner's truthful words. For a moment, she affectionately nuzzled her partner because it hurt more to think about one of them dying during the rescue mission. However, it was very realistic, and Alice silently promised she would quickly follow her partner into death if Fate took Claire from her.

Claire sighed in relief when Alice's lips covered hers again. She tasted her partner's fading resolve and then Claire's heart nervously sped up. She'd been with several people in the past, but Claire didn't have the emotional connection like she did with Alice. Nor was she sure what to expect from their blood bond once Alice would take her. Her brief wild thoughts were quieted when Alice pulled her off the wall.

Alice adjusted one arm to go around her partner's lower back for support. She continued with the soft kiss on the short return to the jarred door to their quarters. She gently kicked the door open but didn't so quietly slam it shut with her boot from behind.

Claire was excited by her partner's strength to continue holding her up. But what surprised her was when Alice placed her on the edge of the table and swiftly swiped all the items for the bullet ritual off the table. The cling and ching of change and bullets echoed loudly in the room until the last rolling quarter fell onto its side next to the dresser.

Alice pushed her partner further back onto the table and continued kissing Claire without any restraint. She was encouraged by Claire's tantalizing tongue and further wakened her blood. She withdrew from the kisses and inhaled deeply, which overloaded her with Claire's attractive scent. Alice was convinced that Claire's blood was giving off an even more potent scent that set Alice's blood on fire. She let out a low growl and a burn rose behind her eyes.

Claire admired her partner's fire blue eyes. She didn't feel fear or uncertainty but only imagined the beauty that would come over them tonight. She leaned in and renewed their kissing. Claire then felt her ball cap disappearing, but she didn't care anymore about it tonight.

Alice had managed to gently toss the ball cap onto her vacated chair. She refocused on the kisses, and electric shocked her after Claire bit her lip. She dug her nails into her partner's firm ass but used her freehand to start removing Claire's red vest.

Quickly Claire found her vest and tank top gone. She'd only been this exposed to Alice, who had been plainly turned on last time. Claire gasped when Alice's nails suddenly tracked down her sides and called her blood to the surface. She briefly considered whether that was one of Alice's viruses encouraging her to do it. But Claire's thoughts were cut off when fast hands were undoing her jeans' button.

Alice forced the zipper down then she didn't hesitate to press her fingers past Claire's soft underwear. She grounded her teeth after her fingers were coated and told her everything she needed to know about Claire's excitement.

"Jesus," Claire hissed and clawed the back of her partner's neck. She clenched her teeth after slender fingers withdrew from her folds. But she was left breathless and quite wanting thanks to Alice's hasty exit. She peered up into blue eyes and swallowed hard. Claire was about to learn what it meant to have a hybrid for a lover.

Alice had a wide smirk at her partner's shaken expression. She placed her hands on Claire's upper thighs and whispered, "After tonight, you won't want to be with anybody else except me."

Claire breathed deeply then quietly confessed, "I already know." She traced her partner's chiseled features.

Alice's smirk grew deeper, and she drew her nails down her partner's legs. She listened to Claire's blood getting louder around them. It called out to Alice and made her wild. She had to hear more and be closer to Claire. Alice jerked Claire back against her body and lifted Claire off the table. She carried her partner to the waiting bed, but she crushed one finished quarter bullet under her boot's heel.

Claire was gently placed on the bed, but she separated from her partner. She wanted the single nightstand lamp off because she knew it'd encourage Alice further. It'd also allow Alice's blue eyes to be bright, which Claire loved since blue was her favorite color.

Just after switching the lamp off, Claire felt her partner surround all around her from behind. Strong arms encircled her waist and drew her into Alice's hot body. Claire moaned when her blood sensed Alice's blood. She shut her eyes then soft lips touched her shoulders just next to her bra strap. She reached back and threaded her fingers into Alice's black hair.

Alice drew her partner backwards until they were seated together. She started slowly moving her hands over Claire's stomach and still kissed her way around Claire's upper back.

Claire moaned from the amazing sensation. Her blood continued rising in her skin and made her lean back into Alice. She'd never experienced such a sensation each time Alice's dancing fingertips sung to her blood. She tilted her head once Alice's magnetic lips drew her blood from her heart to her neck. But her kisses shifted into bites, which tingled Claire's blood in that spot.

"Alice," Claire pleaded. But sex only felt like half of what she really needed to satisfy her blood. She trusted Alice to take care of her tonight and even teach her what was so different. She turned her head sidelong and pulled Alice in for a kiss. She moaned against her partner's lips and whimpered after she saw Alice's blue eyes shining against Claire's glistening skin.

Alice shifted and lowered her partner onto the bed. She was moving slow because they had all night together. She would save the desperate roughness for later and planned to show Claire what their bond would give them during sex. Alice wasn't human anymore and being with Claire was the moment that Alice was at peace with the viruses. Alice could be all that the viruses made her, and she was a dominating creature sharing it with her mate.

Claire had handed off her leadership role as soon as Alice had removed her ball cap. She entrusted her exposed emotions and attractive blood to her partner. She discovered her trust was perfectly placed after Alice removed all her clothes. Claire had originally imagined several scenarios for the first time with Alice, but they were weak compared to how it even started out. Every touch turned her blood higher and strengthened their bond. Claire remembered pleasure during sex, but tonight it was something very different for her. She was surely being worshipped by Alice. Then when Alice was finally inside of her, she felt like she was the one in Alice. There was no barrier any longer that separated them and their bonded blood.

 

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 13**

Claire dug her nails deeper into Alice's back and released a sharp gasp after Alice pushed her hips down. Now Alice's torso completely sealed against Claire's lower stomach. Claire didn't need to have her eyes open to know her lover was over top of her in the bed. Instead she held tighter to Alice's solid body.

Alice gave a pleased growl then lowered her head until her forehead gently pressed against Claire's. She sensed Claire's legs slightly tighten across her lower back, and she welcomed it because it brought them impossibly closer. Alice dedicated all her focus to their blood bond, which was greatly magnified by Alice's telekinesis.

Claire was surrounded by Alice's powers and caused her blood to dance under her skin. She wasn't only overwhelmed by her own pleasure, but she experienced all of Alice's too. Then Alice's emotions for Claire flooded into her mind, and Claire released a whimper. But Alice's altered blood continued coaxing Claire's blood. Claire struggled for air and clung harder to her partner.

Alice raised her right hip just enough for her freed hand to snake down. She slid her thumb over her lover's swollen clit. She smoothly rolled Claire's wet clit in a rhythmic motion that matched Claire's accelerating heart. Alice pressed her left hip up and softly moaned from the sensations fueling her.

Claire arched into her lover's body, lifted by their bloods' draw to each other. Alice's touches drove deeper to her mind, and she struggled harder for precious air. Claire's voice was loud to all, but her own ears. She was lost in their bond and experienced the excited rush from the viruses that Alice only understood. Claire was raw and primal in her fierce cry once the rush took her to the peak. It was a brief but beautiful moment that she was complete with Alice.

The return to humanity was gradual and easy thanks to Alice's care. As the heat melted into a dull burn, Claire could breathe again and lower into the messy sheets. Her nails withdrew from Alice's skin, and Claire braved to open her eyes. She didn't dare speak thanks to her sore throat only now relaxing after a heavy night.

Alice regained control over the viruses that she'd grown to accept tonight. There wasn't any fear left in her after what she and Claire shared in bed. She firmly believed only darkness was contained in the viruses, but beauty could be found in the darkest of places. Claire had shown trust in the viruses, and Alice released them. Now they couldn't go back, from any of it.

Claire took another deep breath and gave a soft moan when her lover withdrew from her. She released her arms and legs from around Alice and relaxed into the hot sheets. She soon found herself resting on top of her partner. She welcomed the cool air against her damp, sticky back. Claire rested her head against her lover's chest and listened to Alice's lively hearts. It caused her to smile.

Alice felt her lover's lips spread. She mirrored the smile and sunk back into the pillow. All through her veins the viruses pulsed wildly. They loved bonding so closely to Claire's strong blood. The viruses were developing only a liking for Claire's blood. Alice welcomed it because it brought her and Claire even closer.

After several minutes, Claire shifted and pulled the thin bedsheet over their bodies. She tucked one hand under the pillow but threaded her fingers into her lover's jet black hair. Now that her mind and body were together again, Claire noticed how her position against her partner's body had changed greatly in the passing days. No longer did her feet tangle with Alice's, but instead brushed against Alice's shins. She also noticed that her body seemed smaller against Alice's, which prompted a few attire issues the past days.

"We should sleep… a little," Alice murmured. The depth of her voice lightly shook against Claire's chest.

Claire's wondering thoughts were disrupted, and she softly kissed her lover's warm skin. "A little is all we're going to get." A grin spread over her swollen lips that were tender from several rough kisses.

Alice snaked her arms around her partner's trim waist.

Claire placed a kiss on her partner's collarbone. "Sleep well, Alice."

Alice silently replied with a smile. She would sleep well, like her partner. She shortly drifted off after Claire fell asleep. Sleep was deep and just enough for Alice. But she could tell that Claire was still tired when they woke up early.

Claire struggled to get out of bed, but she moved quickly after she was done her shower. She didn't want to run today's plans behind schedule. Her mind was in fourth gear with thoughts about the dangerous mission. Today they would fly east towards Houston and hoped to cover half the flight.  

All the stress of it was greatly weighing on her shoulders, but she fought not to allow it to bring her down. She would stay focused if she were to get them all through it safely. They had good, solid plans and plenty of resources to do the job. And goddamn it, Umbrella deserved the reciprocation after what happened to the _Arcadia_ over a week ago.

Claire rammed the Glock into the holster on her right hip; she was almost prepared. She distantly heard the bathroom's door click open, but she didn't glance at her partner. She instead put her right boot onto the chair and started lacing it up.

Alice was aware of her partner's upset so she approached Claire's back. She found it so easy to encircle Claire's waist and provide silent comfort.

The leader had finished lacing her combat boot and put her foot down. She'd already done her left foot earlier. She turned in her partner's arms and leaned into her. She was amazed a simple hug gave her strength.

"We don't have to do this, Claire," Alice softly insisted.

Claire slightly withdrew and gazed up at Alice, who was now her lover. She lightly traced her lover's lips and recalled what those lips were capable of last night. Briefly it quickened her heart, but she managed to stay focused on the topic. "Yes we do." She shifted her hand to Alice's shoulder. "If we don't, then you won't forgive yourself for not trying to help Angie… and even Jill." Without doubt, Jill would go back to Houston even if it was alone.

Alice knew it was true, but she hated that Claire was facing it too. Some part of her was thankful that Claire remained at her side, yet Alice prayed it didn't cost them. She leaned her head down until they touched foreheads. Without Claire's hat on, Alice easily brushed red strands back from Claire's right temple.

Claire sighed, sadly but still enjoyed their closeness. She didn't think they'd have too many opportunities for this soon. Flashes from last night came back to Claire and made her blood tingle with life. She'd had many lovers in the past, but Alice was much more to her. She couldn't pinpoint when or even how their friendship had evolved so deeply, but it'd grown into something that other humans wouldn't totally understand.

Alice straightened up after a long minute. She released a low breath and suggested, "We should finish up and check on the team."

"I know." But Claire faltered to move out of Alice's arms. "Just promise me something?" she softly tempted.

Alice dipped her head and waited for her partner's request.

"Follow your instincts," Claire ordered. "Don't hesitate or think twice." She saw the curiosity in her partner's eyes. She trusted Alice's senses greatly and didn't want Alice faltering that way. "Don't think about consequences or what me and the others will think of it." Claire believed that Alice's heightened protective instincts would keep them safe. She didn't want it diluted with concerns or fears about what she or others would think of Alice's actions. "We're humans… we sometimes hesitate, we do hesitate. But if you do hesitate then it might get us all killed."

Alice's features were taut, and her eyes mixed with emotions. She let out a deep breath then whispered, "You do understand what you're asking me to do?"

"I do understand," Claire murmured. "I wouldn't be asking otherwise." She had to be sure that her partner would do what humans may not be able to do.

"Alright," Alice softly agreed. "I will." She confirmed her promise with a soft kiss.

Claire bittersweetly separated from her partner and went to the dresser. She retrieved the antivirus, which was the last item she needed from the room. Claire had on a small utility belt, which had an empty black pouch that the tube remained safe in. She glanced at her partner and waited for her.

Alice was loading her weapons on her body after neatly organizing them on her side of the bed. She wore her leather dual shoulder hostler. She jammed her loaded revolvers into them then put on her leather utility belt that contained various ammunition including her coin shotgun shells. Alice picked up the pair of kukri, spun them, and slid them into their sheaths at her back. Already a baton had been placed in the loop between the kukris' sheaths.

Claire was leaning against the dresser and watched her partner load up. She couldn't help a smirk at how well armed her lover was for the mission. She teasingly poked, "You probably have more weapons than all three of us humans put together and yet you still have your powers too."

Alice smirked at her lover. She'd attached her shotguns to her thighs and picked up her sheathed bowie knife. "A girl has got to be prepared."

Claire shook her head once but straightened up when Alice came to her. "Now black is your color."

Alice's smirk went wider. "Red seems to be yours." She admired Claire in the red vest. She went serious and held out the bowie knife to her partner. "You need this."

Claire didn't have any blade on hand so she willingly took it. She'd put on red leather gauntlets to protect her wrists like Alice. She considered whether to put it there, but the knife was too large. She opted to lash it down onto her right ankle for safe keeping.

Alice waited until Claire was done then she left the quarters. She and Claire needed to meet the team down in the hangar. They would go over everything once more before they took off at two o'clock.

Claire was at her partner's side, but she was hard pressed by Alice's wide stride. She shifted speeds while she put on her ball cap. She inhaled deeply after getting the ball cap on comfortably.

Chris and Luther had joined the team down in the hangar. They helped get the helicopter loaded for the mission. Claire went over the supplies that would hold them over for a month, if necessary. Most importantly were the spare weapons, ammunition, and first aid kits for the mission. The last item left to be loaded were the explosives, which Claire had kept separate due to safety. They waited until it was the very last items to go onboard so the team marched out of the White Rooms and headed to the supply hole.

Chris was talking with Jill about the mission. He was certainly worried about everybody returning to the _Arcadia_. He feared he wouldn't see Claire or Jill again. He was much less worried about Alice, who was more than capable of handling such a dangerous mission.

Claire was leading the group to the supply hole where the ammunition container was located. She walked slightly closer to Alice and whispered, "I thought K-Mart would be here to see us off."

Alice frowned at her partner's disappointment.

The leader flexed her jaw after a few emotions tried bothering her. "I guess she's pissed at me."

Alice wasn't sure what to say. She simply placed her hand on Claire's lower back.

Claire sadly smiled at her lover's silent support. She shook off her thoughts about K-Mart and would make sure that Chris told K-Mart that Claire loved her. It was the best she could do under the circumstances. She hoped K-Mart would understand later in the future.

The team organized three bags of explosives, which included a variety of both hand bombs and timer bombs. Alice would later organize exactly how each bomb would be utilized at the Houston facility. After getting the explosives, the team returned to the hangar and loaded them onto the Osprey but made sure to tie them down for safety.

Claire glanced at her digital watch that dangled on the front of her belt. She saw it was nearly two o'clock, and she wanted to cover some distance before they landed for the night. She initiated the goodbyes first.

Everybody talked for nearly ten minutes before each team member started filing into the V-22. Alice was second to last after she quickly hugged Chris goodbye. She left Claire with her brother and figured she could do some prep work in the cockpit for Claire.

Luther had already said goodbye to Claire. He slipped away and went to the hangar door, which was sealed shut. He fooled with the mechanism until he had it opening.

"We just… found each other again," Chris murmured. He struggled to hide his upset about Claire leaving him.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Claire sincerely whispered. She shifted closer to him. "I have to do this."

Chris glanced at the cockpit then back at his sister. He swallowed hard and started nodding. "Just come back or you'll have one pissed off big brother."

Claire sadly grinned at her sibling, but she suddenly hugged him rather fiercely.

Chris warmly returned the long hug, which was the first one since he'd been reunited with Claire. "This is better than getting my arm nearly broken," he weakly teased.

Claire laughed into her brother's shoulder. She shifted her hand to the back of his neck and gently held onto him. "I love you," she whispered near his ear.

Chris squeezed his eyes shut and hoarsely murmured, "I love you too, Claire Bear." He knew better than to say the old nickname in front of the others, but they were alone. He felt Claire hug him harder in response.

After finding the strength, Claire pulled away from her brother. She smiled at him as she took a few steps backwards then finally turned and entered the aircraft. Claire tugged her ball cap's brim over her face so that Leon and Jill didn't notice her emotions. Once she stepped into the cockpit, she was the pilot in command and ready to go after Umbrella.

Alice waited until Claire was situated and buckled in the pilot's seat. Then she handed over the clipboard first to Claire.

The leader velcroed the clipboard's strap around her right leg and noted the open sectional was set to their local area. She then reached over the dash and scooped up the checklist. She clipped it to her kneeboard overtop of the sectional. Claire placed her index finger on the first item on the startup checklist and began calling out each item to start the rotorcraft.

Alice allowed her partner to focus on her checklist. But she noted that Chris and Luther had moved near the doors to go into the other White Room. She glanced over at her lover, who yelled back to Jill and Leon to make sure that the doors were sealed.

Claire received confirmation that the doors were locked so she hollered, "Clear!" She turned the ignition key and fed the engines with fuel. They promptly roared to life and waited for further commands.

Alice put on her headset and only turned on the communication radio. She quickly flipped through the channels until she was on the emergency frequency.

Claire had on her headset but continued going down her checklist to make sure the helicopter was prepared to take off. After she completed the runup, she put the checklist back on the dash then looked at her partner.

"Keep an eye on your side," Claire informed her partner.

"Got it," Alice promised. She leaned to her left so she'd have a better view out the side window.

Claire stole a last glance at her brother, and she waved at him. She then piloted the V-22 forward at a slow speed until they cleared the hangar door. Immediately she increased the throttle and ascended into the air. Behind them, the _Arcadia_ 's deck had several hundred survivors watching them fly off towards the wastelands.

Claire kept the aircraft in helicopter configuration until they were well over the former California landscape. She then decided on changing it to aircraft configuration, which would be more efficient and faster.

Alice assisted her lover with rotating the aircraft's nacelles until the rotors become forward propellers at a ninty degree angle. She noted that the aircraft's speed increased then finally stabilized at two hundred forty knots. She was rather impressed by the expensive machinery.

After nearly two hours of flying, Claire rubbed her face and again shifted in the seat, which wasn't as comfortable as before.

Alice noted her partner's worn features. "Do you want me to fly? You can take a break."

The leader considered the offer then nodded and stated, "Your controls."

Alice gingerly took the stick and reported, "My controls."

Claire had released the controls after her partner took them. She pushed her chair back, which gave her a chance to stretch her legs. She couldn't imagine how the Hell Alice managed it with the cramped space. She set aside her thoughts and instead looked down at the sectional on her kneeboard.

Alice glanced at her lover and inquired, "Where are we?"

"We just passed Phoenix north of us," Claire told. She reached under the console that separated her and Alice. She retrieved another sectional for the next area they'd be entering, which would include Texas and northern Mexico. "We'll be nearing El Paso in about thirty minutes."

Alice narrowed her eyes after something caught her eye out the window. "We may only make it to El Paso today."

Claire jerked her head up and worriedly looked for whatever was wrong. "What is…" She faltered after she saw the lightning coming off of distant cumulous clouds. "Fucking great," she muttered into the headset.

"It's spring time," Alice reminded. "It's to be expected." She decided to slow the bird down just so they could buy more time in case the weather intensified. "See any good airports on the way?"

Claire was hastily checking her sectional. She cursed and hotly reported, "We're in the middle of nowhere." She was shaking her head and explained, "The two closest airports are off course for us." She looked over at her partner. "There's one north and one south."

Alice weighed their options and studied the distant thunder clouds. "Does the north one have fuel services?" She hoped they could raid the jet fuel.

Claire dragged her finger up to the airport and studied the airport's visual data. She tapped it then replied, "Yes." She looked at her partner. "Longest runway is over eight thousand feet." The airport, Deming Municipal, was a large facility.

"Perfect," Alice agreed. She continued slowing down the aircraft because they needed the time. "Get me a heading?" She started turning the aircraft to the northeast in a general direction.

Claire had pulled out a plotter and pencil. She estimated their location after doing dead reckoning to the ground below them. She hastily plotted the direction to the airport then calculated the course and made sure to account for magnetic direction.

"A heading of zero six five," Claire instructed her partner.

Alice made the slight adjustment. "Any landmarks for reference?"

Claire was already working on that and replied, "You'll see train tracks on my side and also I-70 beside it." She looked over at her partner. "They run right into Deming and the airport is on the east side."

"We'll fly over the town… make sure it's empty." Alice wasn't in the mood to land then get attacked by undead all night.

"It's surrounded by desert." Claire put her plotter and pencil away. "It's probably gone like Vegas."

"Are there any small airports beyond Deming?" Alice checked.

Claire glanced at the sectional again. "Yeah… there's two private airports. One is south of the town and one further east."

Alice kept that in mind because they may end up at one of them. But they could possibly still try to fuel up at the larger airport in Deming then move on to a private airport where it'd be more desolate.

Claire kept her eyes out of the cockpit and watched the ground underneath. She straightened up and called, "I got I-70 to my left."

"I can see Deming," Alice agreed. She started bringing the aircraft lower. "We should switch back to rotorcraft configuration."

Claire seconded it so she pushed her seat back up. She and Alice transformed the airplane back into a rotorcraft after going through the proper steps. Claire took full control of the rotorcraft afterwards and started circling the large town, which was nearly consumed by mother nature again.

Alice shook her head after she spotted the Deming Municipal Airport. "Let's go out to the private airport further east." She wanted to stay clear of the thunderstorm in the south. "We can try for fuel tomorrow morning." Although she had her doubts about it.

Claire glanced at her sectional and saw that the private airport, Solo Ranch, was just slightly north of I-10. She easily followed the barren interstate for about five minutes then found the old ranch that had a dirt runway.

"Now that is the middle of nowhere," Alice stated.

Claire didn't comment back and instead focused on landing in the center of the private airport or what was left of it. The rotorcraft's propwash caused the sand and dust to dance in the air all around the aircraft. Claire made a soft landing and started shutting down the engines after getting the checklist.

Alice was hastily unbuckling because she wanted to get out and check for any trouble. She tore off her headset then popped out of the seat.

Claire had removed her headset but still had to unbuckle from the harness.

"Get the copter secure with Jill and Leon." Alice touched her lover's shoulder. "I'm going to secure the outside."

"Be careful," Claire ordered her partner. She needed to talk to Jill and Leon about the slight change of plans for today.

Alice squeezed her lover's shoulder in promise. She darted out of the rotorcraft and barely spared a glance at Leon and Jill. She hopped out of the V-22 and drew her guns. There was plenty of daylight left, but she wasn't about to be caught off guard by undead or anything else. Alice hurried off to check the local surroundings.

Alice had spent a solid thirty minutes investigating the Solo Ranch. She indeed found a single undead, who must have been the ranch owner in a previous life. A single slice at his neck sent his lifeless body back to peace. Alice inspected the ranch house for any supplies, but she found nothing of use and left.

Claire had spoken to Jill and Leon but was finishing with the helicopter and making corrections for tomorrow's flight. She had ordered Jill and Leon to round up wood for a campfire tonight. She didn't like being in the dark. She started out of the V-22's side door just as her lover appeared there.

"Hey," Alice greeted.

Claire had a thin smile. She towered over Alice simply because she was still on the helicopter. "Hey yourself." She stepped off the helicopter and now tilted her head back. "You find anything… or anybody?"

"Just the ranch owner," Alice answered. "All clear now."

Claire nodded and adjusted her hat. "I want to get camp setup. I got Jill and Leon organizing a campfire." She nodded back at their supplies in the helicopter. "We'll need to move everything out." She then placed her hands on her hips. "Can you cook?"

Alice's eyebrows hiked up. She honestly confessed, "I can burn."

Claire bit her bottom lip and nodded once. "Right." She slipped past her lover and decided to see if anybody else could cook dinner.

Alice turned on her heels and called, "Is that a pass then?"

Claire spun around and smirked. "You got it, Sherlock." She chuckled at her partner's mock glare, but she went directly to the bonfire that Jill had just lit. "Hey, have you learned to cook yet?"

Jill folded her arms and rocked on her boots.

Claire pointed at her friend and concluded, "That's a no." She shifted her interests to Leon Kennedy and pointed at him. "Can you…" She faltered when Leon was already shaking his head. "Are you kidding me, people?" she suddenly yelled at them all.

Alice was halfway into the helicopter but looked back at the group.

Claire was holding out her arms and hollered, "Do I have to fucking fly and cook?" She threw her arms in the air and stomped off.

Alice chuckled because she knew Claire wasn't really mad. She entered the aircraft and went to the supplies, but she paused when her nose picked out a distinct scent of human blood coming from the supply bags. She knew it wasn't Jill, Leon, or Claire's blood that peaked her senses. But it was a blood she was familiar with and made her hearts sink in worry.

Alice's boots heavily sounded off the metal floor as she approached the pile of bags and started yanking them off. "K-Mart," she snarled and set a bag off to the right. She grabbed a third one and found the young woman's nervous features.

K-Mart smiled, weakly at her friend and cautiously tempted, "What's up?"

Alice dropped the bags on either side and rubbed her brow. "Claire is not going to be happy." She narrowed her eyes at her friend.

K-Mart started standing up in the middle of the supplies. "But she'll get over it."

Alice took a step forward, grabbed K-Mart's shirt, and sarcastically replied, "In about twenty years." She dragged K-Mart out of the supply bags.

K-Mart yelped and nearly tumbled except Alice had her by the collar. "Alice-"

"I don't want to hear it," Alice cut off. She was forcing K-Mart through the bags and pushed her towards the door.

K-Mart seemed to lose her bravery after she realized just how bad it would be once Claire saw her. "Wait." She held up her hands.

Alice grabbed the younger woman's shoulder, spun her around, and shoved her forward. "You made your choice now you get to deal with Claire's wrath."

K-Mart paled and yet she couldn't argue Alice's honesty. She had made her choice and knew then what would happen for it. She stilled her fears and instead walked out of the helicopter on her own.

Jill was coming to the aircraft to help Alice with the supplies. She pulled up short upon seeing K-Mart stepping out. She went wide eye and sharply looked up at Alice, who was right behind K-Mart. "What the Hell is she doing here?"

"Good question," Alice replied in an annoyed tone. She got out of the V-22 after K-Mart. She widened her stride and easily came next to K-Mart.

K-Mart's knees weakened once she spotted Claire's back to them. She realized just how ugly this could get for her. She swallowed hard but clenched her hands and kept her head up. She bit her bottom lip when Claire started turning towards them.

Claire Redfield had decided on what to make for dinner. She'd made her mental list. However, that list was nearly lost once she faced the helicopter and saw her sister coming towards her. She thought she was delusional until she saw Alice's displeased look.

K-Mart took a deep breath and slowed until she was in front of her sister.

Alice folded her arms and shifted her weight onto her right side. She stated, "Stowaway."

Claire's rising mind went in several severe directions, and she bowed her head. She fought very hard not to yell at her sister right now. She looked at K-Mart again and calmly stated, "I already know why… and it was stupid, K-Mart."

K-Mart didn't let it knock her down, and she crossed her arms much like Alice. "I'm not a kid, Claire."

"The Hell you're not!" Claire blasted at her sister. "This is suicide mission and you thought it was a brilliant idea to tagalong?"

"I know what kind of mission it is," K-Mart fought. Her temper was building up too. "I'm not a kid, and I didn't come to tagalong." She glanced at Alice then to Claire again. "You and Alice are my only family." Some of her emotions surfaced on her face. "I'm not going to watch you both die when I can help."

Claire was upset, but she hid it well. She suddenly turned on her heels and walked around the bonfire, before turning around and approaching Alice and K-Mart. But her sharp focus was centered on Alice only. "We have to go back to the _Arcadia_ now." She couldn't allow K-Mart to be killed.

Alice shifted on her feet and didn't respond.

"I'm not going back," K-Mart fiercely stated.

Claire's dark gaze flickered to her sister. "You are going back," she dangerously stated in slow emphasis. "And it's not your choice."

"I'm staying," K-Mart fought.

Claire lost some of her control and stepped closer to K-Mart. She had electric blue eyes that held all her venom. "You can't fight. You can't fire a gun. You're too young." She leaned over her sister. "And this isn't a democracy so you're going home."

"I can fire a gun," K-Mart debated. She'd learned some basics from Carlos. She then argued, "You can't fight like Alice." K-Mart had seen plenty of Alice's technique and skill without using any of her powers. She pointed at Alice and suggested, "Alice can teach me to shoot better."

Claire briefly glanced at her silent partner, but she shook her head at K-Mart. "No." She pulled away and started near the small fire. "We have to go back to the _Arcadia_." She couldn't believe what'd happened and how it'd cost them.

Alice had remained on the sidelines and thought out their options. She bit the inside of her mouth once she realized how Claire wouldn't like what was best for them. Her heavy voice broke the long silence and jarred K-Mart. "We should continue the mission."

Claire's thoughts train wrecked after Alice's word. She faced her lover and stared at her in surprise. "Are you joking?" She watched Alice lift her chin slightly. She bitterly laughed and approached Alice after she realized how serious the situation was becoming for them all. "K-Mart is not trained to fight or handle a mission like this."

Alice remained quiet for a second then explained her reasoning. "K-Mart can stay with you in the Osprey. She won't ever step foot in the facility."

"That's no guarantee," Claire snapped.

K-Mart was shocked that Alice was backing her up. Her mind went blank until Alice spoke again.

"We risk being seen if we return to the _Arcadia_ ," Alice reasoned.

Claire clenched her teeth but focused on her sister. "You want to help right now?" After K-Mart's curt nod, she ordered, "Help Jill and Leon setup camp." She shifted away from the campfire. "Alice and I will be back shortly." She started out of the unmade camp and didn't wait for her partner. She needed the few moments alone so she could calm her emotions.

K-Mart stared at her sister's rigid back then she looked at Alice. "I'm sorry I got you in this."

Alice raised an eyebrow at the young woman and reminded, "Be careful what you wish for." She left K-Mart to her chores with Jill and Leon. She didn't look forward to a fight with Claire, but they really didn't have the luxury to go back to the _Arcadia_.

Claire was still walking away from the helicopter and camp. She followed the barren, dirt road towards a secluded barn.

Alice's long legs ate up the distance, and she slowed next to Claire. She didn't speak first and waited for Claire to open up the conversation.

"If K-Mart is killed because of my negligence," Claire softly spoke, "I don't know if I can live with myself." She glanced at her partner.

Alice shook her head and argued, "She isn't a child, Claire." She recognized too that Claire didn't necessarily treat K-Mart like one, but Claire protected her like one.

"I lost one sister to this infection," Claire reminded.

Alice noted the barn nearby so she and Claire took residence a few yards from the double doors. She faced her lover and explained, "She grew up a long time ago."

Claire knew it too but refused to admit it to anybody. "I rather her stay out of it for as long as possible."

"I think that time is over," Alice honestly stated. She gazed back towards the helicopter, and her strong vision allowed her to see K-Mart easily working with Jill and Leon. "She looks up to us." She shifted her attention back to Claire. "We're her role models, Claire."

Claire took a few steps away but came back to Alice. She was fighting against her upset about the truth.

"She's smart, a fast learner," Alice ticked off. "She wants to be there for us." She let out a breath after seeing Claire's glossy eyes. "And most of all, we can trust her."

"You want to groom her," Claire concluded. She slightly narrowed her eyes at her partner.

"I want to give her a chance," Alice clarified. She recalled how K-Mart came into the White Room when she, Claire, and Chris were fighting Wesker. She read the determination in K-Mart's eyes then, and it was more obvious now. To Alice, it was clear that K-Mart was ready to find her way. Alice understood how K-Mart felt and couldn't help feel sympathy.

Claire started shaking her head and muttered, "I don't know." She stared at the helicopter off in the distance. "This mission is the wrong time to be starting anything."

"It's the perfect time." Alice neared the leader. "And if we go back to the _Arcadia_ then we'll only draw more attention to ourselves."

Claire couldn't deny her lover's good point. All of them could be potentially killed by Umbrella thanks to them simply flying back and forth. She grumbled and pulled her brim down.

"Just keep her in the Osprey with you while we deal with facility." Alice touched her lover's shoulder and softly added, "You can fly out of there if it gets ugly."

Claire's head snapped to the left, and she locked eyes with Alice. "I can't leave you behind."

"I can get out of there," Alice swore.

Claire turned to her partner but had to tilt her head back. "You can't outrun an explosion of that magnitude."

"I did it once… I'll do it again." Alice wasn't concerned about her safety.

Claire rubbed her forehead then fixed her ball cap. She could sense the pressure building behind her skull thanks to the increased stress. She sighed and started heading back towards camp. Her first step broke her small contact with Alice. "Let me sleep on it," she muttered.

Alice remained at the leader's side, but she didn't press any more about the topic. There wasn't a pretty solution to their situation, but they had to be flexible and adjust to the change. Alice was confident that they could carry out the mission without risking anymore life. But K-Mart's presence didn't make it any less risky.

Claire returned to the camp with Alice and decided to get dinner prepared for everybody. She noted that K-Mart had indeed helped Jill and Leon get the camp setup. She knew it was basic for K-Mart after her time in the convoy.

Alice took K-Mart away from the camp and decided to utilize the last hour of daylight. She directed K-Mart to the fence post that probably contained horses or cattle at one time. She'd grabbed a soup can, which she placed on a post then handed K-Mart a Glock.

K-Mart turned over the gun in her hands a few times. She'd used a shotgun on several occasions, but she knew little about handguns. She was nervous until Alice's instructions and lesson started to focus her.

Alice taught K-Mart the basics mechanics of a gun first then showed her how to load it. Next she went into how to properly hold a gun and line up the sight correctly. Finally she instructed the best way to fire the gun without milking it so that K-Mart's aim would falter. Alice was pleased by how quickly K-Mart picked up the skills. But she wasn't surprised it took a full thirty bullet magazine before K-Mart finally hit the soup can. After that, K-Mart started hitting the can more regularly until it fell off the post without anymore soup to weigh it down.

K-Mart was rather proud and returned the Glock to friend. However, Alice pushed the Glock back to K-Mart and told her to keep it. Alice promised she'd get K-Mart several clips for reloading.

K-Mart at first wasn't sure where to put the gun. But she duplicated Claire's usual spot and wedged it into the rear of her waistband. It would just have to do for now. She followed Alice back to camp now that it was getting dark and dinner drifted in the breezes.

Everybody ate rather quietly tonight. Claire was deep in thought between K-Mart and tomorrow's plan of attack. She kept replaying the plans in her head and kept listing out any possible flaws and problems in their plans. She had to be ready for any scenario so that they could make it out safely.

K-Mart helped her sister clean up the dishes and found that Claire appreciated it. She was relieved when Claire talked to her, and she knew they were okay despite what she'd done. K-Mart felt guilty though and apologized to Claire for her actions. Claire merely hugged her sister in response and murmured that it'd be okay.

Claire packed away most of the supplies and left only enough out for tomorrow's early breakfast. She had K-Mart put the other items back into the aircraft for safety. She wanted to be prepared to jump into the aircraft if anything happened in the middle of the night.

Alice approached her lover, who was finishing with the last pack. She touched Claire's lowered back and mentioned, "I'm going to take watch tonight."

Claire straightened up and offered, "I'll go after you." But Alice's headshake made her frown.

"I'll stay on watch all night," Alice explained. "You and the others should get some rest in the Osprey."

Claire silently agreed that it was safer in the Osprey, but she didn't like Alice being on duty all night. "I can at least do a few hours in the morning." She pulled the draw string on the supply pack. "You need some sleep."

Alice sighed but decided if she did sleep then it'd make Claire feel better. "Alright," she softly agreed.

Claire leaned forward and stretched up until she could place a shy kiss on warm lips. "Thank you," she murmured. She spotted K-Mart coming towards them so she handed off the last bag and thanked her.

Alice found a comfortable spot in front of the campfire. She didn't speak much and only listened to Jill, Claire, Leon, and K-Mart talking back and forth. It was mostly light hearted conversation so that everybody could pretend tomorrow wasn't coming soon. Alice didn't blame the humans, but she was mentally preparing for what tomorrow would require of her. She looked forward to driving the nail a little deep into Umbrella.

Eventually Jill and K-Mart went to bed then Leon soon followed them. Claire instructed Leon to close the Osprey's door but not lock it yet. She planned to stay outside with her partner for awhile before she retired to her sleeping bag in the Osprey.

Alice shifted on her stack of blankets that would help keep the cold air away later tonight. She canted her head when Claire came over to her.

Claire took a spot beside her lover on the blankets and propped up her legs. She leaned against her thighs and studied the campfire, which crackled and occasionally popped. Slowly her eyes drifted shut, and she leaned her head against her lover's arm.

"You should go rest, Claire." Alice's voice was gentle yet still deep. She slipped her left hand under Claire's shirt and massaged a tense muscle at Claire's lower back.

Claire hummed at the warm sensation. She opened her eyes and muttered, "In a bit." She wanted to just be alone with her lover. But she couldn't help talking about tomorrow and how they'd begin infiltrating the Houston facility. She was relieved when Alice promised she'd organize the explosives tomorrow morning before they left. Claire didn't like the damn things on the aircraft, but they needed them.

Alice's arm eventually drifted around her partner's upper back. She drew Claire against her side and enjoyed their moment of peace together.

Claire soaked in the affection. She was convinced she may not have anymore nights alone with Alice after tonight. It scared her, but she didn't let it paralyze her either. She would do everything in her power to make sure they survived tomorrow's mission.

Alice sensed that her partner had drifted off into a light sleep. She bowed her head and gently nuzzled Claire's peaceful face. She received a weak squeeze to her left leg where Claire had wrapped her arm. Alice sadly smiled but straightened up when something distinct caught her nose.

Claire must have sensed her lover's internal shift. She started waking up and straightened out her back. "What is it?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Alice's nostrils flared when she took a deep breath of the night air. She filtered out the campfire's smell and picked out something very mild. "I'm not sure." But she didn't like it by the obvious tone in her voice. "I'm going to go check… run the perimeter."

Claire freed from her lover and offered, "I'll go with you." She started climbing to her feet until a sure hand on her knee made her sit again.

"I got it." Alice was standing and greatly towered her seated partner. "Just stay here, alright?"

The leader adjusted her tilted ball cap and nodded. "Be careful."

Alice didn't respond and instead started out of the camp. She disappeared into the total darkness thanks to the lack of moonlight. Her earlier boot steps went utterly silent.

Claire stood up after a few minutes because she was nervous. She retrieved her Glock and stayed near the campfire. She didn't receive any alarms from her partner and that was her only communication. She sighed and shifted closer to the fire so she'd stay warm. She already missed Alice's body heat.

The campfire crackled loudly then a distant movement followed a third pop. Claire nearly ignored it until she heard the soft sound again. She instantly recognized it as a step, but it wasn't a dragging sound like an undead. It was enough to worry her so she tore out her tactical flashlight and flicked it on before retrieving her Glock.

Claire barely made out another step, and she tried tracing the sounds. She shifted around the campfire and pointed her flashlight towards the source. Her beam of light couldn't find anything so she cursed and kept scanning for whatever it was outside the camp. She clicked off the Glock's safety and jumped when the sound repeated but more to her right.

"Who's there?" Claire hotly demanded. She kept searching for whatever was moving in the darkness. "Alice?" she called. She knew it couldn't be her partner because her bond didn't acknowledge it was Alice. Again a more distinct footstep filtered to her. She gritted her teeth and fairly warned, "I'm going to start shooting and ask questions later if you don't respond to me!"

Claire started counting to five yet kept scanning with her flashlight. "Final call," she smartly hollered. She started pulling back on the trigger until an all too familiar voice responded to her threats.

"Don't shoot."

Claire felt her heart slip into her stomach after hearing Alice's voice. "Fuck, Alice." She kept looking for her partner but wasn't having any luck. "Where the Hell are you?" She distinctly heard footsteps cautiously nearing the camp. Claire was able to finally rest her flashlight's beam on Alice, who shielded her face because it was so bright.

Claire lowered the flashlight and Glock, but she furrowed her eyebrows once she paid attention to her bond. She took a hesitant step away as her partner carefully approached the camp and started entering the firelight. Claire followed her instincts and raised her gun again. "You're not Alice," she growled. She backed off but kept her sights trained on the stranger. "Move into the firelight so I can see you." When the stranger didn't do it, she snapped, "Now!"

The stranger slowly entered the firelight and lifted her hands. She held Claire's gaze with her a serious but worried look.

Claire was stunned and stared at her partner's nearly perfect mirror image. She thought she was asleep, but it was too real. She gripped the Glock harder and growled, "Who the fuck are you?" She scanned the stranger up and down.

The familiar stranger was slightly taller than Claire, and she had full cheeks like Alice once had before the G-virus. Her hair barely touched her shoulders. The firelight flickered across her blond streaks and glowed in her earthy green eyes. She wore red shorts and black boots that covered her ankles. Her white tank top showed signs of wear, but it was hidden by her sand colored duster that was all too familiar to Claire.

Nervously, the leader lifted her Glock but fought not to aim it at the bizarre double. She took hasty inventory of the woman's arsenal, which wasn't for the faint hearted. Claire noted one shotgun on the woman's side, a sword hilt poking from behind, at least two handguns, and then two odd fork like weapons lashed to the woman's boots. It took a second for Claire to recall that they were a Japanese weapon called sias.

"Are you Claire Redfield?" the stranger attempted after the silence. But an answer wasn't forthcoming so she sighed and tried another route. "I'm looking for Alice."

Now Claire had confirmation to what her bond already told her. This was definitely not her partner. She shook her head and snapped, "Who are you?"

The stranger was slightly annoyed and demanded, "Can you put that damn thing down? I'm not here to hurt anybody." She was frustrated by the lack of answers, which clearly showed on her face.

Claire darkly smiled and replied, "I don't think so." She didn't want to get close to the stranger. She was about to make her last attempt, but a low set of growls slightly beyond the camp made Claire jump. All her life drained from her body when déjà-vu washed over her that instant. She'd already experienced this exact moment in her dreams, and she swiftly changed her aim towards the pack of growls.

Just like the dream, an infected wolf inched into the firelight and revealed his bright white teeth to the humans. Behind him countless other snarls and hungry demands surrounded the camps in a crescendo. After Claire's shaking yell, he fiercely barked orders for an attack on the humans. His infected pack needed the clean flesh and warm blood to survive and grow. He salivated in anticipation and hungrily cried before he attacked the red haired human first.

 

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 14**

Claire Redfield, the leader of the _Arcadia_ , could stay relatively calm during the most panic crazed moments. Her clear thinking during chaos was a quality sought out in a leader. And tonight was another demonstration of her ability to be a leader. Claire gripped her Glock with both hands and pointed the barrel at the mouthful of razor teeth coming at her face. She rapidly fired bullets into the infected wolf's mouth and pleasingly listened to his howl get cut off.

Then her body instinctively went into motion thanks to recent training. She spun to her left with her right boot arching up towards the wolf's head. She put all her power into the kick and sent the wolf launching towards the edge of the camp. Claire pivoted on her feet but sharply looked at the next attacking wolves.

Two infected wolves assumed their pack leader's prior spot. Their sharp white teeth glistened in the firelight. Blood coated their once beautiful fur and left them mangy. One wolf even had a gaping hole in his neck, most likely the bite that infected him some time ago. And after a good breath, their putrid smell nearly made Claire faint if it weren't for her adrenaline curving her stomach's natural reaction to death's scent.

The pack leader's renewed growl made Claire glance at him. She dropped her flashlight and tore out her left Glock from her holster. She aimed it at him while she kept her right on the other two. She grounded her teeth as the wolves worked out a silent plan of attack. She reacted when the two wolves launched at her then she realized the pack leader was coming at her side. But a loud gunshot resounded in the camp, and Claire was relieved when the pack leader went reeling further out of the camp. It gave Claire the focus to successfully kill the two wolves with precise shots to their heads.

Claire noted the pack leader had a wicked hole in his left stomach thanks to a shotgun fire. She snapped her head to the right and admired Alice's double spinning the still smoking shotgun and holstering it. She silently thanked the double's amazing skill. But she didn't think anymore as other wolves came at her, and Claire rapidly fired on them. There wasn't a second to consider why her earlier head shots didn't kill the pack leader.

Alice's double had retrieved her sais from her boots and straightened up as a wolf launched at her. She cried out and drove her right sai into the wolf's chest. She then threw the animal over her head and was hit by the stink of undead. She nearly missed being sprayed by infected blood.

Claire continued firing on the wolves that were swarming around them. She couldn't unload her bullets fast enough.

"Claire!" K-Mart screamed. She was racing out of the helicopter. She didn't see the undead wolf leaping for her, but a bullet to its head killed it. K-Mart jumped back in fright when the dead wolf fell at her feet. She sharply looked up at Jill Valentine, who had saved her.

Claire glanced over her shoulder at K-Mart and Jill. "Get back in the goddamn helicopter!" Her stark command couldn't be ignored or argued by them.

Jill wasn't sure if K-Mart would listen so she grabbed K-Mart and hauled her back into the Osprey. But she was forced to shoot another wolf that came at them. She shoved K-Mart into the aircraft then she and Leon slammed the door shut before three infected wolves stormed into the cargo bay.

Leon fell down after nearly getting mauled by several claws. He sucked in his breath and turned his wide eyes on Jill. "What the fuck was that?"

Outside, Claire and the double continued battling the onslaught of infected wolves. Claire was losing ground quickly and was almost out of bullets. She had three left and fired them at the nearest wolf. She took it out but three more came at her. Claire hit the two on the left, but her Glock fired empty on the center wolf.

Claire backed up, but she mentally prepared to go for her bowie knife. She held the wolf's bloodshot eyes and ignored the low snarl. She bent her knees and planned how to behead the undead creature.

The infected wolf growled loudly then stalked closer to the human, who smelled so good. He saw his advantage over the human and would rip her throat out before she could get her blade in his head. He snapped first at her left leg, and she stumbled back in surprise. He took his opening and jumped at her neck. But the human's flesh never made it to his starved mouth. A harsh slam to his side sent him tumbling to the ground, and his bloody fur was coated in dust.

The wolf struggled to get up, but two hands were around his mouth. A loud snap echoed in his ears then his jaw went slack. He was hungry though and had claws despite his broken mouth. He staggered on his paws until a cold blade went through his skull and put him to sleep finally.

Claire had crumbled to her knees after being nearly torn apart. For an instant, she believed she'd join her sister in the afterlife. But instead she stared in awe at her partner, who had saved her in time.

Alice spared her partner a glance to confirm she was okay. She tore her kukri out of the infected beast's head then faced the pack that surrounded them. From the corner of her eye, she assessed the stranger, who had killed her fair share of wolves. Yet she didn't think anymore about the other human, for now.

Alice was furious that the wolves had attacked her blood partner. Her veins burned at the idea of the wolves feasting and infecting her partner's beautiful blood. Her rage erupted into a savage snarl that rose about the wolves' growls.

Every undead wolf went still upon hearing the dangerous roar that cut through the din of growls. They hastily withdrew from their attack and kept their attention on the new human that'd arrived like a ghost. Each wolf smelled the human's unusual scent, and it caused them to lower their tails then inch back towards the darkness.

Alice had her bloody kukris blades point to the ground like extended claws from her hands. She had primal blue eyes that lit up her aggressive sneer for the wolf pack. Finally Alice pinpointed the pack leader that'd taken stance in front of his pack. She advanced on him one step and silently challenged him to fight her. Alice's throaty growl warred with the pack leader's snarl.

The pack leader read her predatory prowess in her dangerous stance. He continued matching the growl, but his keen senses told him that she was barely human and that a superior infection was in her blood.

Claire stood a few steps behind her partner, but she was frozen by what transitioned between Alice and the pack leader. She held her breath and waited for the battle of wills to play out. Yet her eyes briefly wandered over to Alice's double, who remained in a battle stance with sais at the ready. Claire could tell the double was just as curious and awed by what was happening.

Alice increased the strength behind her growl. She watched the pack leader's snarling lips started to weaken. Her psionic powers electrified the space between them. She raised her kukris slightly higher in final warning before she attacked and killed the pack leader.

The pack leader's weaker growl suddenly ended, and he ducked his head after the charged air made his sticky fur curl up. He tucked his tail in defeat but didn't move until the infected human gave him the silent command to leave. He understood never to come back or else the infected human would kill him and his entire pack. He twisted his head around and snipped at another wolf. He gave the signal to retreat.

The wolves snarled and snapped at each other for their failure, but they retreated with their leader. They would continue their hunt and find fresh meat someplace else. Hastily the remaining pack disappeared one by one into the dark desert.

Alice took a few more steps towards the pack, but she straightened up and lowered her blades. She kept her keen eyes trained on the pack until they were well gone from the ranch. She huffed at the weak pack, but a gentle touch on her shoulder made her relax, slightly.

"How did you…" Claire whispered in disbelief. She found blue eyes on her.

Alice allowed her rage to drain away now that Claire was safe. Her eyes faded back to their earthy green, and she drew closer to Claire. She worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes… thanks to you." Claire was still amazed by her partner's ability to chase off the pack. She then glanced over at the stranger, who hadn't moved from her spot. "We have company too."

Alice hadn't forgotten, but for the first time she truly absorbed the fact that her double was on the other side of the campfire. Only seconds passed until the surreal moment faded, and she ruefully smiled. "Casey?" she uttered. A brief smell of the double's scent jogged her mind.

The double, Casey, gave a smirk and flipped her sais' blades under her wrists. "How are ya, Alice?"

Alice quickly crossed the camp and put her kukris away in a quick stroke. She picked up the pace then opened her arms and warmly received a strong hug from Casey. "I thought you were dead," she softly confessed.

Casey returned the hug and chuckled into Alice's shoulder. "I take after you… hard to kill." She withdrew but held onto Alice's shoulders. "You look good." However, something caught her nose and caused her to squint in natural reaction to the sour air. She pursed her lips and made every effort not to bombard Alice with twenty-one questions.

Alice caught Casey's expression, and she was grateful that Casey held off. She released Casey but touched Casey's cheek and smiled. "You look good yourself."

Casey shrugged then knelt down so she could put away her sais. When she stood up, she discovered Claire Redfield next to Alice. She offered a smile to Claire and held out her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced."

Claire had put one gun away and had to trade the other into her left hand. She considered whether to shake hands because it was so odd to her. She stepped forward and took Casey's hand.

"I'm Casey Abernathy."

Claire cleared her throat and nodded. "Claire Redfield." She released hands then narrowed her eyes up at Alice. "You didn't tell me you had a twin sister."

Casey's eyebrows hiked up, and she detected Alice's instant stress levels jump. She softly cleared her throat and mentioned, "I think I'm going to make sure those wolves cleared out of here."

Alice ticked off a molar once Casey took an escape route from explaining things to Claire. It was obvious that she hadn't told Claire a few things.

Casey barely bit back her grin, but she swung off her leather satchel. She held it out to Alice and wickedly teased, "Mind holding onto that for me… sis."

Alice could do nothing but oblige and clutched the heavy pack. She lowered it to her side and continued glaring at her escaping clone.

"I'll be back in twenty," Casey promised in a sweet voice. She spun on her heels and briskly left the camp. She was too relieved to get out of there before it became ugly between the obvious couple. Casey wasn't blind to what was between the pair.

Claire folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Alice. "What exactly is going on, Alice?"

Alice weakly smiled at her partner then pretended to find Casey's satchel interesting. "It's complicated… actually."

Claire started bobbing her head and realized something else was going on that she didn't know about. She wasn't thrilled and ordered, "Let's hear it."

Alice sighed then peered up at the leader. She nodded at the bedroll near the campfire. "We should sit down." But she spotted K-Mart, Jill, and Leon coming over to them. She and Claire assured everything was safe now and to go back into the helicopter. Alice could tell that K-Mart was still concerned, but she promised K-Mart that everything was fine.

Claire had put her last Glock away and sat down. She crossed her legs and waited for her partner. After a minute, she calmly asked, "Who is that woman?"

Alice sat with her legs stretched out, and her arms behind her back. Next to her were Casey's belongings, which she suspected contained ammunition, some food, and maps. "She's really my clone."

Claire blinked then stared at her lover for several seconds and finally shook her head. "What?"

Alice inwardly sighed, but she sat forward after drawing her legs into her body. "Casey is a clone of me."

"I got that." Claire shot her partner a warning look. "Care to share more?" She arched her eyebrow at Alice.

Alice drummed her fingers on her right knee then picked the perfect spot to start the story. "You remember the facility in Nevada?"

"Where we separated," Claire recalled.

Alice dipped her head then continued explaining what'd happened after Claire and the other humans flew off. "There was a… trench nearby, and I was drawn to it." She noted Claire's curious features. "It was filled with dozens and dozens of clones of me… all dead."

Claire was stunned and murmured, "Why?"

"Dr. Isaacs," Alice softly replied. But her eyes shined with bitterness for the dead clones and the scientist's constant cruelty.

"That's the sick fuck that…" Claire tasted her own venom for Dr. Isaacs and what he did to her partner.

Alice let out a frustrated breath then went back to the story. "He was cloning me because my blood bonds with the T-virus. He hoped to create a serum that would increase the undeads' intelligence so they could be domesticated."

Claire shook her head but didn't say anything.

"I went down into that facility and found that Isaacs had mutated into some cross between human and T-virus." Alice wasn't totally sure what'd happened to the scientist's makeup. "We fought each other."

"You obviously beat him," Claire pointed out.

Alice gave a small grin and huskily rebuked, "Not really." She chuckled at Claire's surprised glance. "Isaacs and I were fighting in a laser room that the facility's AI controlled. The laser sliced him up first, and I thought I was next."

Claire softly hummed and waited for the rest.

"Casey shut off the laser in time," Alice revealed.

Claire leaned to her left and had a better view of her partner. She allowed Alice to tell her the finer details about what happened, especially with the clones. She was surprised to learn that Alice and the clones had attacked the headquarters in Japan. Alice had thought the clones were dead, but obviously she was wrong if Casey made it.

"So all the clones, except Casey, are dead?" Claire checked.

Alice parted her lips then slightly frowned. "Not exactly." She was going to say more, but her attention was drawn to Casey.

Casey strolled into the camp with her duster floating behind her. She looked every bit like Alice nearly a year ago, but her hair was longer and blonder.

Claire studied Casey Abernathy, who was a perfect copy of Alice before the G-virus altered Alice's body. Claire remembered her last days in Nevada when she first met Alice. She slightly tilted her head when Casey came around the campfire. She regarded Casey's light brown duster and was sure that it was the same duster that Alice had worn in the desert.

Casey sensed the air was calm between the pair. She was glad too because she didn't want to walk into an ongoing argument. "Wolves are gone."

"Thanks for checking," Alice offered. She tilted her head when Casey approached them.

"Sit with us," Claire indicated a spot in front of them.

Casey weighed the invite but accepted it and sat cross legged with the couple. She looked at Alice and tempted, "How'd it go?"

Alice grinned because she knew what her clone was asking her.

"Perfectly fine," Claire responded. She pointed at her partner and explained, "We have an open communication policy in our relationship."

Casey mirrored Alice's grin yet directed it at Claire. Her honey green eyes flicked to Alice again. "I can see why you like her."

"'Like' is a weak word for it," Claire argued.

Casey chuckled at the human's tease and was glad the leader was so easy with her after how they first met. "My mistake." However, she noted that Alice had a soft flush thanks to Claire's remark.

Claire touched her lover's hand and reminded, "You were saying about… the others."

Alice focused on the leader, but it made her furrow her features at Casey. "Did anybody else survive?"

Casey bowed her head then licked her dry lips. "No," she murmured. She peered up at Alice. "I checked… but…"

Alice brushed her raven hair back then shook her head. She regretted what happened and silently thanked the clones again for their sacrifice. She finally tackled her lover's curiosity and quietly told, "There is one other clone still alive."

Casey sadly smiled at the mention of another clone. "I was headed there to see her before continuing to Alaska."

Alice realized that Casey was planning to find her in Alaska. She softened at her clone's concerns, and the gratefulness showed in her eyes.

Casey read it, and her smile brightened.

Claire curiously watched the exchange between her partner and the clone. Alice then looked at Claire again.

"Janus is guarding the facility in Nevada," Alice revealed.

The leader's eyes narrowed after hearing about the second clone. She quickly realized something was important about the facility for Alice to leave a clone protecting it. "What's… there?"

Alice bit her bottom lip and considered how to explain it correctly to her partner. "It's… what may be there." She faltered and gathered her thoughts before explaining what was going on at the facility. "The AI there is trying to develop a serum or…" She looked at her clone for help.

"Vaccine," Casey suggested.

Alice liked that word and agreed, "A vaccine for the T-virus." Immediately she watched how hope filled Claire, and her hearts saddened at Claire's expectations. "It's not a sure thing though."

Claire couldn't believe it and prayed that it was possible. "Is it close? Or even possible?"

"It's possible," Casey answered this time.

"It's like the antivirus?" Claire looked between her lover and Casey.

Casey shook her head and touched Claire's nearest knee. "The antivirus reverses the symptoms after somebody has been infected." She removed her hand and revealed, "Carlos was given the antivirus during the Raccoon City outbreak."

Claire sadly recalled he'd also been bitten by LJ and was mutating before he sacrificed himself.

"If we can create a vaccine," Alice quietly told, "then humans will become immune to the virus."

"Like Jill," the leader concluded.

"Yes." Alice nodded and that jarred her thoughts. She muttered, "I should get a sample of her blood for the AI's testing."

"Jill Valentine?" Casey was sure that's who they were talking about. She straightened up after Alice nodded. "She's alive?"

"Yes," Alice gruffly answered. But her green eyes cut to Claire. "She's with us actually." She looked at her clone again.

Casey was visibly stirred by the news. She had clear memories of Jill Valentine that were passed to her through the cloning process. "I thought she was…"

Alice moved her head in disagreement. "Reanimation," she simply told.

Claire had carefully observed Casey's reaction and detected how shaken Casey was by it. She wondered why, other than Casey somehow knew exactly what happened between Alice and Jill. She was thrown off by it, but another aspect hit Claire and caused her to tense up.

"What?" Alice murmured to her partner.

Claire touched her forehead and tipped her brim slightly. "Jill… she's going to love seeing double."

Alice canted her head until she understood what her lover was saying to her. She then laughed at the irony, especially for Jill. Indeed Jill Valentine would be seething in the morning once she realized there were two of her, clone or not.

"Alice," Claire warned. She couldn't believe Alice was amused by Jill's pending misery. "You have a dark sense of humor."

Alice leaned towards her lover and flashed a wicked smirk. "Comes with the territory."

Claire shook her head once and sighed at her partner's evil glint. She pushed on Alice's knee and reminded, "I have enough trouble with you two… now this." She nodded at Casey.

"I take it the reunion didn't go over well?" Casey had expected as much.

"Like a lead balloon," Alice replied. "I'll tell you later sometime."

Casey made a mental note to get the details from Alice. "So…" She folded her arms. "Where are y'all headed to?" She looked between the pair.

Claire blew up some air but tugged down on her brim and got up to her feet. "All yours, Alice." She was heading to the packs. "I'm gonna get tea for this." She brushed off her pants and started across the camp.

"I'll take a mug," Alice called to her lover. She already knew Casey's response and added, "So will Casey."

Claire waved off the pair and had already planned to serve it to everybody.

"Are you hungry at all?" Alice checked.

"No." Casey smirked and joked, "I had wolf before I showed up."

Alice snorted and shook her head. "Hope it tasted better than how it smelled." She had a crinkled nose and recalled their foul stench.

Casey mimicked Alice after the gross scent was rekindled in her mind. "I've seen a lot of infected animals during my travels here."

"Not good," Alice muttered. But she shifted topics and started explaining what she and Claire were doing outside of Deming. She and Casey continued trading stories and shared a few laughs about Wesker. Casey applauded Alice for planting that damn bomb in Wesker's escape helicopter.

Claire handed over hot mugs to the pair. She quietly sat and sipped on her mug. She stole several stares of Casey Abernathy. She clearly recalled seeing Casey in her dreams many days ago in this exact scenario. It was too eerily true for it to be a random dream.

Casey was an exact duplicate of Alice before the G-virus made it's mutations to Alice. She had rich green eyes with chips of brown on the edge. She smiled brightly anytime Alice described a fight scene, particularly the one against the Executioner in the prison. Casey's earthy blue eyes shifted onto Claire Redfield when Alice animated Claire's battle against the Executioner.

Claire caught Casey's smirk and admiring eyes, and a blush caressed Claire's cheeks. Claire hid her features by sipping on her mug. She cleared her throat after lowering the mug and was relieved that Casey was focused on Alice again. She drummed her fingers twice on her mug then peered up at her lover's chiseled profile. Thanks to Casey's presence, Claire could so easily distinguish the G-virus's mutations in Alice.

Alice hadn't only grown taller, but her once lithe figure had filled out. She easily matched Chris's large stature now. She'd altered her wardrobe twice before they left on the mission. Under her black shirt, her biceps had thickened and her calves were far more toned like her stomach. Alice's once round cheeks were sharpened by the mutated bone structure and gave her aggressive lines. But her lips remained full and easily spread into a predatory smile when she spoke about attacking the Houston facility.

Casey leaned closer to Alice and carefully listened to every detail. Then after Alice told her enough, she bobbed her head and declared, "I'm in."

"No," Alice fought.

Casey raised a thin eyebrow and coolly stated, "You need me."

Claire smirked into her mug after she took the last sip. Casey was surely as stubborn and bullheaded, like her creator.

Alice sighed because their plans were getting altered thanks to K-Mart and now Casey too. She gazed at her partner in silent plea for help.

Claire set her empty mug aside and decided to handle the situation. She tilted her head to the left and smiled at her partner. "I don't see why we can't use Casey's help."

Alice slotted her eyes at her lover.

"Casey is highly trained, can shoot a gun, and we can trust her," Claire echoed her lover's arguments about K-Mart.

Casey smirked at the couple and thoroughly enjoyed their interactions. She understood why Alice was so determined to seek out Claire Redfield after the mission in Japan.

Alice groused and wanted to rebuke Claire's excellent points, but she had nothing.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander," Claire murmured.

Casey chuckled now and grinned at Alice.

Alice sighed and shook her head at the pair ganging up on her. She drank her tea and allowed conversation to start about tomorrow. She only interjected occasionally until Claire made a huge change that Alice didn't approve of on any level.

"That wasn't our agreement," Alice hotly reminded her lover.

Claire expected her partner's displeasure, but she thought it was for the best. "Alice-"

"No," Alice cut off. "You agreed to remain in the Osprey."

"That was before K-Mart and Casey," Claire argued.

Alice set her nearly empty mug on the ground then focused on the leader. "The facility will be incredibly dangerous. There's less risk if you stay with the Osprey." She stared intensely at her lover but added, "Casey will go in."

Claire weighed their options and debated, "Casey should remain with the Osprey." She glanced at the clone, who merely carefully listened to them. "We're better off splitting you and Casey apart for this. You both have powers and the most skills."

Alice frowned at the points but still listened to the leader.

"Casey can protect our escape route, and you blow up the facility." Claire held out her hand at Alice and asked, "How many undead or soldiers do you think I can stop on my own?"

Alice chewed on her bottom lip and didn't answer despite a number popped into her head.

Claire placed her hand on her lover's leg and softly finished, "And K-Mart can stay with Casey… another set of eyes."

Casey had leaned back on her hands and now straightened up. "I'll just need some training on the rotorcraft."

Claire nodded but focused on her lover. "I'll defer to you when we're in the facility."

Alice was surprised by the leader's promise. However, there had to be only one leader once the team entered the Houston facility because there would be no time for arguments and group decisions. Every team member had to fully cooperate with the leader's orders.

Claire waited for her partner to work through it. She sensed how hard it was for Alice, but she was relieved when Alice dipped her head in agreement.

If nothing else, Alice could keep Claire close and make damn sure nothing happened to her. Alice was sure if Claire was killed then she would take revenge on Umbrella and most likely kill any human in her wake. Lately Alice felt a dark hunger crawling up her chest, and she struggled to keep it at bay. But temptations, like Leon Kennedy, often gave Alice a taste that tantalized her mind and blood. In the passing month, Alice was transforming into a creature that was only one-third human. She clung onto her last slice of humanity in hopes she wouldn't become like Wesker. He was surely Alice's inspiration for what not to change into, if nothing else.

"You can help me organize the explosives tomorrow," Alice told her clone.

Casey simply nodded but looked at Claire, who yawned.

Claire tried her best hiding it and covered her mouth. She bowed her head and blinked a few times. The warm tea was making it hard to stay up.

"It's late." Alice touched her lover's thigh.

"Mmmm." Claire toyed with the ball cap's brim. She lifted the watch hooked to her belt loop and pushed on the light button. Indeed it read nearly midnight. She couldn't believe that much time had passed since sunset.

"You both should rest," Casey suggested. "I can take care of watch tonight." She sensed that Alice was about to protest so she reminded, "I don't need any sleep."

Alice frowned slightly, yet she recalled plenty of sleepless nights when she only had the T-virus in her system. Now the G-virus was mixed in, and she needed more sleep. She estimated she needed three to four hours a night and anything more was just a gift. Before she only needed one to two hours a night and would often skip nights until she was exhausted five days later.

Claire tiredly studied her lover and muttered, "Coming or visiting longer?"

Alice considered it and softly replied, "I won't be far behind you."

The leader nodded and rose from her seat. She bent over and placed a kiss to Alice's warm lips. "See ya in a bit." She enjoyed Alice's shy reaction to their display of affection. Claire grinned but said goodnight and thanks to Casey.

Casey briefly watched the leader go then she noted how Alice's eyes stayed glued on Claire until she was safely in the Osprey. She leaned forward and put her weight against her elbows that rested on her knees. "So why do you smell… funny?"

Alice raised an eyebrow and sighed at Casey's forming grin.

"You're worse than a goddamn Sour Patch Kid," Casey informed. She then nodded towards the Osprey. "I can smell it on Claire too, whatever it is." She stiffened when Alice became incredibly tense.

"You smell it from Claire?" Alice's tone was sharp and laced with concern.

Casey was baffled why Alice didn't know that already. "Yes." She shook her head but explained, "It's incredibly mild though… nothing compared to you." She grew concerned and murmured, "What is it?"

Alice took a steady breath so her alarm and hearts' rates would calm down. She didn't want Claire coming back out thanks to their bond. "It's a virus… Wesker injected a new virus in me."

Casey straightened up and stared at the older woman. Her lips slightly parted, but she was at a loss.

"It's called the Gene Virus… G-virus." Alice lowered her stare to her lap and considered how the G-virus would have transferred into Claire. A flash painted a picture of Claire Redfield carrying Alice's bloody and burned body from the White Rooms. Alice shut her eyes and imagined her infected blood soaking through Claire's pores then merging with Claire's blood.

"Why didn't I smell it?" Alice muttered. She sharply lifted her head when Casey touched her knee.

"Because it's your blood," the clone concluded. Casey held Alice's strong gaze and squeezed Alice's knee. "It's your scent coming off her." She bit her lower lip then whispered, "It's just like humans can't really smell their own scent because they're use to it." She removed her hand and guessed, "You probably couldn't discern it since it's your own."

Alice brushed her midnight hair back then whispered, "It would explain everything."

"Is Claire mutating?" Casey was clearly worried and several fears gathered in her mind.

"She's not mutating... exactly." Alice's honey-green eyes cut to the Osprey then back to Casey. "But she has changed since my blood entered her system."

"Like what?" Casey prompted.

Alice shook her head and explained, "She's willing to forgo leading the humans to be with me."

Casey's full lips started to thin as she processed Alice's observations.

"Claire has always had a commanding fire about her, but now she's expressing it more physically." Alice immediately recalled the incident with Leon Kennedy.

"She's more aggressive," Casey suggested.

Alice agreed with her clone's assessment. She lowered her head and thought more about Claire's subtle changes. "That's what caused it," she muttered.

"Caused what?"

Alice lifted her head and debated how much to tell Casey. She completely trusted Casey, who saved her many months ago from Doctor Isaacs in the laser room. She let out a low sigh and revealed, "Claire and I have a bond… a blood bond." There were several questions in Casey's eyes, and Alice knew all of them without hearing anything. "It's like a sixth sense about each other… even better than that honestly. We know where the other is and can easily find the other. We feel each other's emotions and sometimes can discern the other's thoughts."

"Jesus," Casey murmured.

Alice took a deep breath and recalled another detail. "If I read somebody's mind then Claire sees… receives… " She wasn't sure on the right word. "She sees whatever I read from the person's mind." She shook her head and admitted, "There's much more to it that I can't really explain if you haven't experienced it."

Casey thought hard about it and whispered, "Your blood mixing with hers must have caused it."

"It's the only explanation," Alice agreed.

"But she hasn't mutated physically in any way?"

Alice negatively moved her head. "Nothing that I can see, and she hasn't had the pain."

Casey huffed and recalled the pain that Alice had gone through years ago in Raccoon City. She put away Alice's memories and focused on the present again. "If she were going to mutate, it would have happened by now."

"Yes." Alice took a long breath then slowly let it out. "Although other things could pop up."

"I wouldn't lose sleep over it," Casey argued. Yet, she realized that Alice was bonded to Claire, who became a part of Alice. That thought made Casey grin, and she whispered, "She's got a little Alice in her."

"Funny," Alice muttered.

"At least it's only a little." Casey flashed a dark smirk and teased, "I got a lot of Alice in me."

Alice rolled her eyes at the clone's amusement. "I should have kept you in that bubble."

Casey gave a hurt look and aspirated, "Harsh." She covered her heart with her right hand. "And I thought I was your favorite." She grinned at the hybrid.

Alice mirrored back the grin. "I gave you my middle name."

Casey was indeed honored when Alice had offered her middle name to Casey. Unlike the others, only Casey and Janus received names from their creator. She and Janus were the first two awaken from stasis then they worked together with Alice to animate the other clones. Despite each clone was grown from Alice's blood, they each had a small wrinkle in their DNA that made them unique from the other. But it was so remote and only the clones could discern their differences thanks to their highly innate sense of smell.

"Thank you… again," Casey sincerely whispered.

Alice reached out and hooked the back of the clone's neck. She warmly smiled and felt Casey's infected blood moving under her skin. "I'm glad you survived the explosion." She became saddened and frowned. "I wish I had known… I left you there."

Casey grabbed the older woman's forearm and gave an assuring smile. "I wasn't sure I survived it." After Alice relinquished her hold, she explained, "I barely escaped, and I was pretty banged up. It took nearly two days to heal then I found Wesker's copter." She half shrugged and laced her hands together in her lap. "I didn't find your body so I figured you survived somehow and knew you'd look for Claire."

Alice didn't forget the late night discussions with Casey about Claire Redfield after they'd spend grueling hours waking clones up. She, Casey, and Janus worked countless hours together in the Nevada facility as they put together their plans, not just for the Umbrella Headquarters but also the future.

"After Houston," Casey softly started, "We should check on Janus and the White Queen."

Alice nodded and murmured, "They may have had some luck with the vaccine."

Casey canted her head and curiously pointed out, "You've mutated." She inhaled Alice's scent, which was laced with sourness. "You're taller… bigger."

"Two hearts," Alice explained.

Casey's eyebrows hiked up at the news. "Two?" She was impressed and murmured, "I wonder why."

Alice shrugged then mentioned, "My powers have grown." She went down the list of known powers, which were longer than what Casey was capable of.

Casey let out a low breath and shook her head. "Are you done mutating?"

Alice toyed with the edge of her blanket but peered up at her clone. "I don't know." She ran her fingers through her hair. "The G-virus continuously mutates the carrier."

Casey frowned and considered the new virus's properties. She argued, "But it's mixed with the T-virus." She then gingerly touched Alice's knee. "And you don't know how much Wesker gave you."

Alice sighed and muttered, "It was enough." She released the blanket. "I feel myself changing... not just physically."

Casey curiously held the hybrid's concerned gaze.

"I think differently," Alice explained further. She worked out an example that Casey would understand better. "I don't look at humans the same now."

"You're less human," Casey granted. She could relate since she was only half human herself. She imagined Alice felt further removed from humans thanks to the G-virus being added to her chemistry.

"Before the T-virus, I was human and had everything at stake… I fought against the virus," Alice told her clone.

Casey easily recalled thanks to her genetic memory linked to Alice's past.

"Then after the T-virus, I just felt sympathy. Maybe some residual guilt because I felt I failed in the Hive. But it was the humans that made me." Alice sighed then developed a distant stare as she considered the present. "But now… I'm not sure I even care."

Casey swept back a blond strand behind her right ear. She gathered her thoughts about Alice's confession, and it was hard to swallow. Indeed Casey was at the sympathy stage and was cautious about helping humans. "And what about Claire?"

Alice lifted her head and sharply declared, "She is not like them." She glanced off to the side and allowed herself to settle down. "I care about certain humans." She focused on Casey again. "I'll do what I have to do to keep them alive."

Casey quietly drummed her fingers once on her boot then hypothesized, "It's no different than animals." She nodded off to her right and argued, "Like a wolf pack. You have yours and any wolves outside your pack are meaningless."

Alice huffed and decided it was a decent analogy to how she felt now. She whispered, "It worries me though."

"That you don't care as much about the humans?" Casey checked.

Alice actually laughed and noted how it tensed up Casey. She ruefully smiled and replied, "No. It scares me that I like this." She looked down at her hands. "It was difficult being human. Now life is simpler." She met Casey's eyes. "If I don't like somebody or the other way around then I don't care and don't help them. And if they're a threat, I will kill them without remorse." She shook her head and mentioned, "I don't struggle with overly complex relationships and human emotions."

"It's pretty black and white now," Casey concluded. She nearly related except that Casey still had shades of grey in her world. She couldn't be as cut and dry as Alice.

Alice glanced at the Osprey and considered Jill Valentine, who was somewhere in there. She murmured, "The human Alice would be distraught and upset by Jill's anger and pain. The T-virus Alice would feel some guilt." She turned her head to Casey. "But I don't give a damn."

Casey couldn't help a small laugh at Alice's honest words.

Alice traded a grin with her clone, but it slipped after a few beats. "The only remnants of my humanity is Claire," she whispered.

Casey sighed but sadly smiled and suggested, "Hang onto that."

Alice silently agreed. But the mention of Claire shifted her attention to the Osprey. She already knew Claire had fallen asleep twenty minutes ago.

"You should get some rest," Casey recommended. She could tell that Alice longed to be with her blood partner.

Alice uncrossed her legs and stretched them. "You'll be alright?" After Casey's nod, she checked, "Need any weapons?"

Casey shook her head and promised, "I have plenty of ammunition." She emphasized her point by patting her nearby satchel.

Alice accepted the reply and rose from her spot. "Nice sais, by the way." She stretched her muscle, which were stiff from sitting.

Casey glanced at her unique weapons that were hooked to the sides of her boots. "A token from Japan."

Alice grinned but squeezed the clone's nearest shoulder. "Thanks, Casey." She meant it for many things other than just taking watch tonight.

"Sleep well, Alice." Casey watched Alice go to the helicopter then sighed after Alice entered through the side door. She decided to take residence on Alice's blankets but first took care of putting more wood in the fire. She didn't feel like getting cold tonight.

Alice was headed to the Osprey, but she lowered her head as her shoulders faintly slumped. She played with her dark hair and couldn't control her mood deflating. That last of the conversation with Casey made her feel alone. Before, she had something in common with Casey and Janus; they all shared the T-virus in their blood. But now Alice carried the G-virus, and she was the only creature with both viruses. Nobody could relate to her situation or understand how she saw the world.

Alice shook her head and grabbed the sealed door. She quietly drew it open then her eyes instantly adjusted the pitch black confines of the helicopter. She pinpointed her partner, who slept soundlessly directly on the other side. After shutting the door, Alice easily slipped over and started removing her weapons.

Claire stirred once her blood partner crawled under the blankets with her. She warded off her tiredness after she sensed something amiss with Alice. She dissected what was wrong and easily drew her partner into her body.

For the first time, Alice welcomed the comfort freely given to her. She snaked her arms around her lover's smaller but strong body. She hid her face in Claire's chest and warm skin against her brow was assuring. Alice shut her eyes and tightened her arms more around her partner's waist.

Claire had her left arm under Alice, but she shifted her right hand up until her fingers threaded into raven hair. She kissed her lover's head.

Alice held back the sting behind her eyes, but she muttered, "What am I?"

Claire barely made out her lover's voice. She started a light massage under the base of Alice's head where she knew the tension rested. "You are my partner," she murmured.

Claire's response was unexpected and caused Alice's defenses to crumble. Alice felt the hot tears slip past and roll onto Claire's chest.

"Ssssh," Claire whispered to her partner. "I'm here." She delivered her support through their bond.

Alice inhaled sharply after a minute, and she regained control of her emotions. She rarely experienced them anymore, but they were most apparent when she was close to Claire. Now calmer, Alice was able to detect that another human was awake in the helicopter. After listening carefully, she discerned that it was Jill Valentine. But Alice didn't care if they were overheard.

Jill shifted her head on the rolled up blanket that she used for a pillow. She stared blankly across the black space. But she was more interested in the soft sounds coming from Claire and Alice near the cockpit. She envied their relationship, greatly. She recalled being close to Claire many, many years ago. Then Jill chose to go to the academy with Chris and the relationship had quickly unraveled. Jill became a cynical bitch on the outside, and Claire disliked it back then.

Yet in Jill's opinion, she found Alice to be rather dark and brooding, even around Claire. Jill sensed Alice's changed attitude with humans over the passing days. She seriously wondered if Alice would remain on the _Arcadia_ if it wasn't for Claire. But she kept in mind that the G-virus was altering Alice's makeup. There weren't any facts or prior research that could tell them who Alice would be after the G-virus was done with Alice. Only Jill and Claire were aware of the G-virus in Alice's systems. Jill didn't plan to divulge it to anybody despite some bitter part of her wanted to oust Alice to the humans. Yet the other side of the coin was that Claire and Alice kept Jill's T-virus exposure a secret. She was grateful for their silence.

Jill rolled onto her back after the couple had gone quiet. She already knew what was going on between Alice and Claire. She wasn't foolish and was smart by not exposing anything. Too many humans would possibly question Claire's authority if they knew their leader was in a romantic relationship with Alice. Jill suspected it would be months before Claire made it public.

It took awhile for Jill to find sleep again. Her last thoughts were on tomorrow and how the plans would have to be adjusted for K-mart's surprised arrival. She inwardly sighed and put her wild thoughts away for tonight. All that truly mattered to her was that Angie Ashford was saved from Umbrella. It was Jill's entire focus. But right now, Jill needed a few more hours of sleep before daylight because the next days would not be pretty.

 

 **To be continued**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 15**

K-Mart yawned and stretched under the warm blankets. She let out a low groan after she realized how stiff her muscles were from sleeping on a metal floor. She'd been spoiled by her bed back on the _Arcadia_. After a few blinks, she tempted looking around the interior of the helicopter. She rolled onto her side and saw that Claire and Alice were gone. She vaguely recalled their boot steps about twenty minutes ago.

K-Mart climbed out of bed because her stomach rumbled at her. She noted that Jill and Leon were still resting so she silently tiptoed out of the helicopter. She squeezed through the small opening in the door and headed to the campfire, which had been burning all night.

After another brief yawn, K-Mart focused on the lone figure seated by the campfire on a pile of blankets. She smiled at seeing Alice's calm profile, and she wondered where Claire was. K-Mart approached Alice but became confused by Alice's longer hair. She didn't overthink it and instead greeted, "Good morning, Alice." She instantly found amused green eyes peering up at her.

Casey canted her head at the kid, who had emerged from the Osprey. She'd detected the girl's presence earlier but only now acknowledged her thanks to the morning wishes. She didn't hide her entertainment at the girl's confusion. It was to be expected, but Casey also decided to go along with it. She did, after all, have Alice's wicked sense of humor.

"Good morning," Casey drew out. "Sleep well?" She'd heard somebody snoring, loudly last night in the helicopter.

K-Mart was fiddling with her long hair and getting it reset in a bun. "Yeah, I was tired."

Casey smirked and figured it was the girl that'd been so damn loud. She had half expected a few undead to be attracted to the noise. "I could tell."

K-Mart furrowed her eyebrows, but she decided it was best not to ask. She instead took a seat beside her friend and asked, "Where's Claire?"

Casey licked her lips and curiously studied how the girl just flopped down next to her without a care. She leaned to her right so she had a better view of the girl next to her. "She's getting cleaned up." She had a wicked glint in her eyes.

K-Mart bit her bottom lip and could no longer hold back her question. "So what's up with your hair?" She shook her head and teased, "Did you go to the beauty salon last night or what?" Her heart jumped wildly when Alice flashed a wide grin.

"You got me," Casey huskily replied. Her grin shifted into a cat-like smile. "I got a manicure too."

K-Mart couldn't help but laugh at the idiotic conversation. She knew Alice was teasing her, but the idea of Alice getting a manicure done was beyond her. She cleared her throat then amusingly stared at the older woman.

Casey had chuckled a few times, but she decided to heat up the game further. She leaned to her side until her right arm carried some of her weight against the ground. She smirked and asked, "So what's your name, kid?"

K-Mart was startled and stared oddly at Alice. "What?" Never once had Alice call her a 'kid', and it actually hurt her.

Casey straightened up and gave a nearly serious look except for the smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. She held out her right hand and introduced, "My name is Casey… Casey Abernathy."

K-Mart stared, hard and long at the woman, who looked just like Alice. Well actually, the woman looked more closely to Alice from a year ago after K-Mart seriously considered it. She attempted to say something, but no words passed her lips.

Casey chuckled and exposed her devilish grin. She lowered her hand and teased, "You forget your name?" She thoroughly enjoyed K-Mart's shocked stare.

K-Mart's gawk was finally broken by the movement coming from across the camp. She rotated her head that way and went wide eye at seeing Claire strolling into camp with Alice. K-Mart instantly looked back at Alice's double and thought the double would be gone. But instead the double was softly laughing at K-Mart.

"Holy fuck!" K-Mart squealed and suddenly came to life. She scurried to her feet, but she tumbled away and almost fell on her ass. Her excited heart nearly broke through her chest. She reversed several more feet until she hit a soft body then sure hands gripped her shoulders.

"It's alright, K-Mart," Alice soothed. She steadied her young friend then flashed a small warning look at her chuckling clone.

Casey swallowed down her laughs and tried playing nice instead of upsetting the girl. She climbed to her feet and mentioned, "It was hard not to."

Alice sighed, but she understood the clone's wicked streak. She glanced at Claire, who wasn't annoyed but had a small grin.

Claire wiped it away though and looked at her sister. "I see you met Casey."

K-Mart straightened up and felt Alice's hands slip away from her shoulders. "Yes." She regained her composure after being scared half to death. "You have a twin sister?" She peered up at Alice.

Casey had joined the group and informed, "Not exactly." She grinned at the girl and explained, "I'm Alice's clone."

K-Mart lips shifted into a silent 'oh'. But she stepped forward and held out her hand. "I'm K-Mart." She warmly received a strong handshake.

"Nice to meet you, K-Mart." Casey finally gave a sincere smile after the handshake. She put her hands on her hips. "So what is for breakfast?"

"Beans or yams?" Claire questioned. She held down a grin, but the mirth entered her eyes.

K-Mart groaned and replied, "I'll pass on both."

Claire peered down at her sister and offered, "Oatmeal then?"

K-Mart now grinned at the leader. "Got syrup?"

"You're pushing it, K-Mart."

K-Mart chuckled at her sister's reply. She nodded once and declared, "I'll get the water started then." She slipped past everybody and went to work.

Casey's soft green eyes briefly followed K-Mart but cut back to Claire. "Your sister?" She already smelled the different blood between Claire and K-Mart, but she also noticed how Claire looked after K-Mart.

Claire pulled her hat's brim then replied, "Yup." She folded her arms and wondered where Casey was going with it.

"Hmmmm." Casey rocked on her feet then stated, "She's cute." Then she pivoted on the balls of her feet and headed back to the campfire. She planned to help get breakfast ready.

Claire had opened her mouth to say something to Casey, but she was cut off by Casey's sudden departure. Instead she turned to her partner and asked, "Should I be…" She faltered because Alice already shrugged at her.

Alice then held out their tiny pack that contained their toiletries.

Claire knew Alice was leaving her to wake up Jill and Leon. She swiped the dangling bag and walked off with a heavier than normal footfall.

Alice grinned at her lover's back, but she joined Casey and K-Mart with getting things prepared. After breakfast, she and Casey would organize the explosives for today. K-Mart had twenty-one questions for Alice and Casey while she organized the bowls and spoons for the future oatmeal. Casey handled most of the questions, for Alice's sake. She actually enjoyed talking to K-Mart, who was more than just a kid or girl. Casey had been wrong about her first assessment.

Casey was knelt in front of the campfire after feeding it some new wood. She turned her head sidelong after she saw two newcomers. She went still at seeing Jill Valentine in the lead.

Alice stood up from her spot beside K-Mart. She wrapped around the fire until she was near Casey, who was standing up again.

Claire jogged out of the helicopter and caught up to Jill and Leon. She noticed Jill's distraught stare in Casey and Alice's direction. "Jill…"

Jill stood only a yard or so from the perfect carbon copy of the woman that'd shot her years ago. But she shifted her darkening stare to Alice. "What the fuck is this?" A strong hand on her shoulder made her take a deep breath. She focused on Claire, who was trying to calm her.

"Jill, this is Casey." Claire squeezed her friend's shoulder then lowered her hand after she was sure that Jill wouldn't do anything. "She is Alice's… clone." She didn't like how it sounded to her ears. She inwardly flinched because Casey's confidence was cracked by Claire's words. She decided from that point to introduce Casey as Alice's twin. Nobody else needed to know Casey's unusual history.

"Clone?" Jill breathed out in surprise. She stared hard at Casey and easily envisioned this woman pointing a loaded gun at her head.  At least Alice's mutations had made it slightly easier for Jill, but this clone rekindled her bad memories too perfectly.

Alice shifted a step forward and placed herself a little in front of Casey. She didn't like seeing the fracture in Casey's upbeat attitude. It was no surprise that Casey was more affected by Jill's wrath than Alice had been at the start.

"Well isn't that fucking great," Jill chewed off. She shook her head and walked away from the group. She decided to leave the camp so she could have some time alone. She also had to clean up.

Claire sighed and sent a silent apology to Casey, who didn't deserve any flack for the history between Jill and Alice. She glanced over at Leon, who just finished with his shock.

Leon stepped forward and held out his hand. "I'm Leon Kennedy."

Casey briefly shook his hand, and she instantly didn't like him. Her skin crawled and there was fear all over him. She nodded at him but said nothing.

Leon decided his safest bet was Jill so he excused himself. He followed his friend's cold trail since she'd need her things.

"I'm really sorry, Casey," Claire honestly offered after Leon was out of earshot.

Casey shook her head and shifted away from Alice and Claire. She needed a moment to regain herself. She saw that K-Mart was preparing to put the hot water into the bowls so she joined her.

K-Mart gave a reassuring smile to the clone, but she didn't say anything about what happened. She instead took Casey's help and started mixing the hot water and oatmeal. She'd been thrilled to discover the oatmeal was actually cinnamon and sugar flavored.

Casey appreciated that K-Mart didn't make any remark regarding Jill Valentine. She fell into the motions of getting the food ready for everybody.

Claire sat down with her partner and placed an aviation chart between them. She and Alice worked out their plans to get back on course for Houston. Claire had the other relevant sectionals set off to her left side.

"What about fueling up?" Claire asked her partner.

Alice looked at Deming and the large airport that could potentially have jet fuel. "I'm not sure it's a good idea." She tapped the large town that may have undead living in it. "We have enough to get to and from Houston."

"But I rather have full tanks," the leader debated.

"It's going to take some work," Alice fought. She looked up from the sectional. "We're going to have to wire the gas pump's electrical system to the helicopter to run the fuel pump." She considered what time it was already. "We'll waste time."

Claire frowned and seriously weighed it. She wasn't that she worried about time. She did want to enter Houston during daylight hours, but once they were in the facility it didn't matter if it was day or night. The more she thought about it, they would probably be better off going in at night and using the darkness as cover for any of Umbrella's security.

Alice caught onto the leader's train of thought and sighed. "Night operations are more ideal, but Umbrella still has heat sensing cameras and sensors."

"You said they usually have sharp shooters guarding the main entrance," Claire murmured.

"Yes, but they won't matter to us." Alice didn't plan to go knocking on the front door, like normal.

Claire shook her head after a long moment. "I want to get the fuel." She looked up from the sectional and held her lover's stern futures. "I rather have too much than not enough." She was obviously concerned about something despite she was unsure what nagged at her. She just had to listen to her gut.

Alice gave in with a nod. She then looked at K-Mart and Casey, who brought over bowls of breakfast. Alice thanked K-Mart and stirred her oatmeal a few times.

K-Mart sat next to Alice and noted that Casey was next to her.

Casey tasted the oatmeal and didn't expect the sweetness. She rarely had anything sweet in her short life, so far. To her, human blood was sweet smelling, but the oatmeal was three times sweet on her tongue. She imagined it was probably perfect to humans like K-Mart and Claire. She considered how it tasted to Alice. A glance at Alice told her that it was no problem for Alice.

"So we're going in here?" K-Mart pointed at the west side of Houston. "Where's the facility though?"

Claire set her bowl to the side, twisted around, and grabbed another chart. She opened it up and set it on top of the other. "This is a terminal area chart," she explained to her sister.

"It's an exploded aviation chart of a busy airspace… usually cities," Casey further told K-Mart.

K-Mart nodded and continued stirring her oatmeal a little. It took some studying of the colorful chart for her to get use to it.

"These are the two major airports here." Claire pointed them out for K-Mart. "And Umbrella is located here." She pointed to it with her index finger.

"Right in the middle… of course," K-Mart muttered.

"Tell me about it," Claire softly agreed. She then indicated the river. "That's the Buffalo Bayou that runs through the city."

"The Houston facility is an older facility," Alice revealed to K-Mart. "There are certain abandoned systems that link to the facility."

"What kind of systems?" K-Mart spooned her oatmeal but waited to eat it until Alice answered her.

"Ventilation and sewage," Alice replied. She grinned at K-Mart's crinkled nose.

"And also an underground subway system," Casey piped up.

K-Mart swallowed down a mouthful of oatmeal then looked at Casey. "Really?"

Casey grinned and nodded but pointed to an airport in the southeast outside of the city. "It ran out to this airport that Umbrella owned at one time." She picked up her spoon again. "Back in the day, Umbrella housed all their jets, planes, and helicopters at that airport and used the subway to ship supplies and people back and forth."

It made sense to K-Mart. She studied the airport, which was called La Porte. She noted it wasn't that far from the city of La Porte. She mused whether or not Umbrella owned the port in the city and if the _Arcadia_ came from La Porte. She shook it off and asked, "Do they still use the subway?"

"Not anymore," Casey replied. "They quit using it after they did a massive expansion on the Houston facility about ten years ago. They were able to move the aviation division into the facility."

K-Mart gawked and checked, "All of it?"

"Aaaall of it," Casey assured.

"Jesus," K-Mart muttered. She glanced over at Claire, who had been listening and eating. She looked at Casey, curiously. "How do you know all this stuff too… about Umbrella?" She only expected Alice and Jill to have such knowledge. 

Casey grinned then explained, "I have Alice's memories… it's called genetic memory." She didn't care to explain that it wasn't a perfect mirror image of Alice's memories, but it didn't matter right now.

K-Mart's eyebrows lifted up, and she stared in awe at the clone. "Cool," she murmured then went back to her meal.

Casey chuckled and focused on the original topic. She listened to Alice and Claire explaining to K-Mart what the team planned to do, where to enter, and where to get out. K-Mart only had a few questions and agreed to Claire's plans for her. K-Mart hid her nervousness at the pending future because it was what she set out to do when she snuck into the Osprey. But a bump to her shoulder made her peer up at Casey.

"I got your back," Casey promised the young woman.

K-Mart traded a smile with the twin, but it didn't meet her eyes.

Casey easily detected the mild fear coming off K-Mart. However, she planned to keep a careful eye on K-Mart. She didn't doubt that Claire and Alice would have her head otherwise.

"So…" K-Mart shook her head and looked at the aviation chart. "We're picking you up at the old La Porte airport?" She pointed at it on the chart.

Claire dipped her head in agreement.

"That doesn't make sense," K-Mart argued. She looked up at her sister, who gave her a curious glance. K-Mart looked between her sister and Alice then explained, "Look at the distance between the facility and the airport." She drew an invisible line. "Granted you're underground in the railway… away from the undead above ground, but it seems too dangerous."

"We'll be under cover," Claire reminded her sister. "We have the time to travel the distance."

K-Mart shook her head and posed, "But what if you don't have the time?" She set her bowl down. "What if they catch you? And you need to get out of there quickly."

Alice had a frown and looked at her partner. "She has a point." She canted her head and added, "We don't have a clear contagious plan if we are discovered or captured."

"Even if," K-Mart started again, "you're captured and escape then running down this subway to the airport. What if the explosion goes off sooner than you timed and you're caught in it?" She seriously studied Claire and Alice. "Haven't you ever seen that movie Backdraft?"

Claire arched an eyebrow at her sister.

K-Mart poked the airport twice with her finger and stated, "You open that sealed door at the end of the subway then you got backdraft." She put her hands in her lap. "All that fresh oxygen comes rushing into that subway system and feeds the fires from the explosion."

Claire let out a sigh and focused on her lover, who was clearly mulling it over.

K-Mart looked at Casey and inquired, "Where's the aviation division located in the facility?"

Casey bit her bottom lip then pointed to the spot on the chart. "Here."

K-Mart bent over and argued, "That's the west side." She straightened up. "How do they get planes in and out of there anyway?"

"Underground runway that breaks to the surface," Casey explained. "There's a thick concrete door that separates the above and below ground runway." She recalled the details from her genetic memory. "There's about a thousand feet of the runway that's outside… all the rest underground."

"So go out that way," K-Mart deduced. She looked at her sister and Alice.

"If we're discovered and Umbrella escapes with helicopters," Alice told Claire, "then they'll be sure to go that way. It'll all be open for us." She held her partner's concerned features. "We don't even know what that subway system is like or what shape it's in." She shook her head and murmured, "It could be gone."

"But then that puts Casey and K-Mart right there in front of the danger," Claire argued. "They'll be shot down within seconds." She pointed at the airport to the east. "We're better off going out there."

K-Mart sighed but held her tongue. She gave her opinion.

"Even if there is some trouble with fire then your telekinesis shield can block it," the leader reasoned.

"Then who will handle the seal at the end of the subway?" Alice challenged.

"Jill is plenty strong enough," Claire argued. "Or we save a couple of explosives to blow it off."

Alice ran her fingers through her midnight hair. She wasn't sure how powerful she was to hold off an explosion ripping down the subway system.

Claire looked at her sister and revealed an open expression. "I'm not discrediting your idea, K-Mart." She indicated the facility on the chart. "But having you and Casey picking us up there is far more dangerous. If Umbrella exits that way then we'll get shot down." She drew her hand back. "If we could be a hundred percent sure that no Umbrella helicopters would come out of there then it'd be a perfect pick up spot."

K-Mart exhaled quietly and found that her sister was right. A flood of Umbrella helicopters rushing out would surely get them all killed in seconds.

"We stick to the plan," Claire stated to the group.

Casey swept a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded once. She gazed across to Claire and asked, "How about that rotorcraft lesson then?"

Claire was about to reply until she noticed that Jill and Leon had returned to camp. She told Casey that they would do it twenty minutes after she spoke to Jill. She picked up the charts and folded them up.

Everybody busied around the camp, either cleaning up or hurrying with breakfast. Casey and Alice had retrieved the explosives and spent the time breaking the bombs into groups. Alice already had a specific plan and position for each bomb. She looked forward to planting them. She also set aside the hand grenades for her, Claire, and Jill to utilize in case of a bad fight. She didn't trust Leon with any of them.

Alice then packed away the explosives into three backpacks. She made sure the three detonators went into the pack she'd be carrying. She felt better now that they'd organized the explosives for the mission. But Alice recalled two details she hadn't dealt with since K-Mart and Casey's arrival.

Casey adjusted her duster's collar after the breeze shifted it. She glanced at Alice, who had a concerned look. "What is it?"

Alice glanced back at the camp where the humans were getting things packed and cleaned up. She turned back to her clone. "I need you to keep a close eye on K-Mart."

"I know," Casey assured.

Alice hesitated but explained, "I showed her the basics with a handgun… she's good with a shotgun." She glanced at the open Osprey and recalled she needed to give K-Mart another weapon. "I'll give her a shotgun, Glock, and more ammunition."

Casey nodded but waited for more. She could tell that Alice had something else on her mind.

"If…" Alice glanced off to the right of Casey but made herself talk about it. "If Claire or I are killed then neither of us will be coming out. Don't wait for us… don't come for us."

"Alice," Casey murmured. She dipped her head but forced herself to respect Alice's wishes.

"Claire has one dose of antivirus on her," Alice whispered. She found curious green eyes on her. "If she's infected…"

Casey silently agreed and would make sure that Claire stayed clean of the virus. She gripped Alice's arm and held tightly.

Alice ruefully smiled and sincerely offered, "Thank you, Casey."

Casey returned the smile then broke their contact. "Let's get this show in the air." She hefted two packs and took them to the helicopter.

Alice snared the last one and followed her clone. She told Claire that they were ready for the mission. She wasn't surprised when Claire insisted that Casey have some training in the rotorcraft. Alice held back a grin and allowed her lover and her twin to bond in the Osprey.

K-Mart and Alice went over K-Mart's new shotgun. Jill spent time checking over her weapons and insuring that she had the right equipment. Like the humans, her night vision wasn't that grand. She would be able to handle the climbing easier than them, but she wasn't superior like Alice.

After schooling K-Mart, Alice peered over at the Osprey, which was starting up after Claire hollered out the window. She suspected that Casey would be getting a few quick lessons in the air too. She briefly shielded her face from the lifting dust until the Osprey was high enough.

K-Mart turned to her friend and asked, "Is Casey your age?" She brushed the loose hair from her face. "I mean when is she a clone of you?" She wasn't sure she was asking it the right way.

Alice had her head tilted back and watched the helicopter climb higher. She finally looked down at K-Mart. "Casey is a clone of me when I was twenty-five… not long after the outbreak."

K-Mart nodded. "She looks younger than you."

Jill strolled up to K-Mart and Alice. "After you went to the Detroit facility?"

Alice didn't expect Jill to join in the conversation. She looked at the former S.T.A.R.S. operative, who was less tense near her. "Yeah… I think so."

Jill bobbed her head a few times then seriously stated, "Hopefully she's not a crazy pilot… like you."

Alice narrowed her eyes at Jill. But she wondered if Jill wasn't somehow referring to Alice's landing on the prison rooftop.  She finally spotted the glint in Jill's eyes. She felt a grin tug at her lips, but Alice held it down.

Jill strolled off and went back to her remaining weapons.

"Where's Leon?" K-Mart questioned. She scanned about the camp, which only had a nearly dead bonfire.

Alice hummed after she realized he was gone. "Stay here with Jill." She sniffed the air and detected Leon's unique blood scent. She found it quickly and started following the invisible path. She itched to free a gun, but she restrained her desire. Her hunt took her completely across the ranch until she was in front of the house.

Alice breathed deeply and took in the strongest scent of Leon's blood. She entered the tilting ranch house through the front door, which hung on by one hinge. She moved silently through the house until she was on the steps, which creaked once under her heavy weight. Alice glared at the first step under her boot, but she used her powers to lighten her next steps. She felt like she floated on air as she rose up the steps.

In the master bedroom, another heavy item was thrown across and slammed into a wall. Leon softly cursed under his breath, but continued going through the closet that had lost its doors. He tore open a safe door, but it'd already been picked clean. It wasn't a likely spot anyway, but he thought it was worth a glance.

Alice stood in the doorway and continued watch the searching human. She read the tension in his back and smelled his wired stress in the air. She canted her head when he hotly growled in frustration.

Leon shook his head then quickly turned around but instantly went for his gun upon seeing Alice in the doorway. He gasped for air and felt his heart pound against his chest. "Alice," he breathed.

Alice held his gaze briefly before turning her eyes towards the closet. She tried guessing what he was looking for, but she couldn't be sure.

Leon seemed to sense what was on her mind so he explained, "I was looking for any supplies."

Alice darkly smiled at the human. "I already told the team that I checked yesterday. And there was nothing… there's still nothing here."

Leon licked his dry lips and ignored the forming sweat on his temples. He lowered his gun in good faith. "But… it's good to have another set of eyes to check things."

Alice gave a low laugh that filtered into the room and echoed around Leon. She now entered the room and seemed to fill it with her imposing height. "Because there's something wrong with my eyes." A glowing blue ring formed in her eyes to emphasize her point. Her long legs ate up the space between her and Leon. She was suddenly towering over him.

Leon lifted his chin as the air grew electric all around him. He couldn't fight down his fear for Alice, who had grown much different since he'd first met her. He was indeed caged by a dark woman that was barely human.

"What are you, Leon?" Alice murmured. She leaned over him and inhaled his blood's scent, which was mediocre compared to other human blood. She bent down even closer, near his face, and she whispered, "You reek of fear." She ruthlessly smiled at his stiff posture.

Leon tried stepping away, but his back pressed into the peeling wall. "Alice, we're reasonable people."

Alice chest rumbled from a deep laugh. "I'm not human, Leon… surely you haven't forgotten." She revealed an amused smile. "I'm that viral beast in your nightmares."

Leon held his small ground and clenched his gun harder. All he had to do was raise the barrel slightly and shoot his predator in the stomach if she attacked him. He had every good reason too.

Alice brought her hand up close to Leon's neck. She struggled not to read his mind because she recalled Claire's words from last time. She didn't want to damage her relationship so she sharply grabbed Leon's vest and jerked him closer.

Leon closed his eyes and restrained from shooting Alice. He didn't doubt that she would kill him even if he pumped her full of bullets. Something in his head told him that she could survive a lot of gunfire.

"I will kill you if you cross us," Alice softly warned him. She gave him a toothy smile and promised, "And if you touch Claire then I'll rip your guts out then feed you to the undead." She straightened up and then heard the distant helicopter blades cutting through the air. Alice suddenly released Leon and swiftly escaped the bedroom.

Leon barely caught sight of Alice leaving him. He inhaled deeply and slumped against the wall. He tapped his gun's cool metal once against his forehead and became extremely thankful.

Outside on the abandoned ranch, Claire was instructing Casey how to land the large bird near the camp. She was impressed how quickly Casey learned the skill, and she suspected Casey retained all of Alice's knowledge as a private pilot. After they shut off the engines, she and Casey exited the helicopter and ordered everybody to board the helicopter.

Claire came around the Osprey and pinpointed her partner, who was coming from the rundown ranch house. She folded her arms and waited for Alice to come to her. She already knew something had happened so she headed towards Alice and met her a quarter of the way.

"What happened?" Claire softly inquired.

Alice looked sidelong over her right shoulder, but she didn't see Leon yet. She turned back to the leader and revealed, "He might be a problem."

Claire's eyes narrowed then flickered towards the ranch house. She spotted Leon Kennedy coming out of the leaning house. She lifted her eyes to her lover and murmured, "It's your call." She left it in her partner's hands because she couldn't allow the team to get killed over one human. Nor did she and Alice have the luxury to discuss a fair solution for Leon if he was a problem. Claire's only choice was to let Alice make the final decision that was best for them. She trusted Alice's perceptive instincts on humans.

Alice nodded in acceptance to Claire fully placing the situation in Alice's hands. She looked at the humans getting the helicopter ready.

"Time to go," Claire agreed to her lover's observation.

Alice tasted the uncertainty behind her lover's words. She touched Claire's cheek and lowered her head closer.

Claire could tell Alice wanted to say something to make it easier, but words wouldn't make the mission less dangerous. She instead gave a thin smile and whispered, "Just don't do anything too crazy."

Alice grinned, wildly. "I wouldn't dare." She wanted to kiss her partner, but she withdrew instead because Leon was upon them.

Claire chuckled then took a step back, which broke her contact with Alice. She pivoted to the right and ordered, "Time to load up, Leon." She nodded at the helicopter.

Leon dipped his head then silently passed the pair. He didn't make any eye contact with Alice.

Alice huffed and muttered, "He's scared of me."

Claire smirked and twisted her head around. "You are pretty scary."

Alice rolled her eyes but followed her grinning partner to the helicopter. However, this time she sat in the cargo bay with the humans. She wanted Casey to spend more time with Claire in the cockpit. After she was sure that K-Mart was buckled in safely, she took a seat next to her friend and became comfortable for the short ride to the Deming Municipal Airport. She faintly grinned when the Osprey lifted off because she knew it wasn't Claire's piloting by how everything rocked.

The ten minute ride to the airport was the easiest part, but the landing wasn't the softest anybody experienced in the helicopter. K-Mart couldn't contain a few chuckles and head shakes at Casey's lack of finesse. But anybody had to cut the twin slack since she was taking her first lessons in a large scale rotorcraft.

Alice was first out of her seat and slid the cargo door open. She hopped off and moved aside once she sensed K-Mart behind her. She visually scanned the airport's concrete pad, which was overrun with weeds, cracks, and dust. She sniffed the air but didn't detect any undead scents.

The entire team exited the Osprey with their leader being the last one out. She adjusted her ball cap and peered up at Alice. Her silent question was answered by Alice's simple nod. Claire then ordered Jill and Leon to pair up and guard south side of the fueling station. K-Mart and Casey took care of the north side of the fueling pad. Claire set to work and marched over to the fuel pump, which needed to be checked for jet fuel. She eyed gigantic white fuel tank then looked at her partner for help. Alice grinned and decided she would check the tank's contents herself. Claire folded her arms and watched her partner take two running steps then jumped onto the top of the tank.

K-Mart glanced back towards the fuel tanks where she heard the low boom. She spotted Alice on top of the tanks and most likely checking whether there was any jet fuel. She suspected by Alice's smile that it was good news.

"Come on, K-Mart," Casey called. She realized after a few steps that she'd lost the human.

K-Mart picked up the pace and caught up with the twin. She held her shotgun with both hands at a diagonal. She and Casey soon stood guard several hundred yards away from the Osprey.

Casey visually scanned the airport, but she saw nothing on the runway. She turned to her left and studied the terminal, which was in shambles now.

K-Mart followed the clone's gaze then gave a low sigh. She tired of seeing everything in ruins all around them.

"How'd you meet Claire?" Casey tempted. She hoped to strike up a conversation.

K-Mart hesitated but replied, "She found me… at a K-Mart store."

Casey grinned at the human then nodded. "How long ago?"

K-Mart let out a big breath and shook her head. "It's been over five years since the outbreak, right?" She shrugged and explained a bit of what happened after the outbreak. "Claire started a convoy of survivors… maybe a year after the outbreak in Raccoon City." She freed her right hand and brushed a lock behind her ear. "We traveled south-west and picked up more survivors. But some die, and we find more." She lowered the shotgun until the buttstock touched the worn concrete.

"You met Alice in Nevada?"

"Yeah." K-Mart recalled the first day that seemed like a long time ago. "She saved us from a huge flock of infected crows."

Casey clearly recalled the brief story from Alice about the survivors.

K-Mart kept studying the local area for any signs of trouble. But she half turned when she heard louder noises coming from the Osprey. She caught glimpses of Alice and Claire fussing over the fuel pump. She couldn't imagine what they had to do to get the fuel flowing out of the above ground tank.

Casey glanced at Alice and Claire, but she looked down at K-Mart.

K-Mart felt the warm green eyes on her so she met the stare. She tapped the buttstock once then asked, "So you have all of Alice's memories from her past?"

Casey shrugged and better explained how it worked for her. "It's like a movie to me." She focused on their task of watching out for trouble. "But some memories were lost or broken during transition." She considered the cloning process. "Maybe it's a flaw in cloning."

"How can you have her memories?" K-Mart didn't understand how it was possible.

"I'm not a scientist," Casey teased. Yet she went more serious and guessed, "It's most likely imprinted in Alice's DNA."

K-Mart considered this for a moment then shook her head. "You know how when you make a copy of document on a copy machine, and it doesn't come out exactly the same?" She peered up at the older woman. "I bet it's the same thing."

Casey grinned and had to admit it probably wasn't that terribly different. "At least I wasn't missing a hand or somethin'… instead of the memories."

K-Mart crinkled her nose and then that made her think of a something else. "You ever see those Alien movies?" She received a raised eyebrow from Casey. "Oh come on," she pressed, "they were famous, especially the first one." K-Mart sighed at Casey's dubious look so she explained it anyway. "The last one was called Alien Resurrection and the protagonist had been dead for like hundreds of years, but she's cloned and had genetic memory."

Casey had a grin pulling at her lips. She was starting to enjoy K-Mart's company. She hadn't really interacted with a human and found it quite easy with K-Mart.

K-Mart recalled the movie's plot and mentioned, "The clone was the eighth one, and all the predecessors were deformed." She nodded and agreed with Casey's assessment about being deformed somehow. "You could have had a giant bald spot too."

Casey laughed in surprise at K-Mart's joke.

K-Mart chuckled too and smiled at the older woman. She became curious again and asked, "Do you have Alice's emotions and feelings from her past?" She wondered if the factual aspect of the memories were separate from the emotions of the experiences.

Casey frowned and seriously considered the young woman's question. She revealed her perplexed features to K-Mart. "It's complicated." She tried putting it together in her mind. "I have the emotions from her past, but they're… foreign to me." She wasn't sure how else to explain it. "I can feel them and yet they're not a part of me." She shook her head.

K-Mart pretty well understood what Casey was trying to tell her. "I understand." She slightly lifted her left leg and flexed her knee. She inwardly sighed at the rising soreness in it and decided to sit down.

Casey squatted down and worriedly studied the human. "Are you alright?"

K-Mart nodded and indicated her left knee. "It acts up if I stand still too long." She didn't have the problem until the fateful day she harshly jammed her knee into the truck's dashboard in Las Vegas. She briefly recalled LJ's undead face when he attacked her in the truck. She'd scrambled to get away from him and keep him at bay until Carlos saved her life.

Casey could sense she shouldn't dig into why K-Mart's knee bothered her. She instead looked back towards the barren runway.

However, K-Mart was more interested in what Claire and Alice were doing to refuel the helicopter. "I'm not sure they're winning," she muttered.

Casey followed the human's curious gaze and revealed a small grin. "I think your sister is getting pissed."

K-Mart propped up her legs and nodded. "She's a redhead… it's to be expected." She and Casey traded an evil laugh. But K-Mart cringed when she heard Claire's loud curse echo around the airport.

"It's not enough juice to start the fuel pump," Claire hotly concluded. She slammed her fist against the rotorcraft's haul. She had plugged the helicopter into the electrical system for the fuel pump, but there just wasn't enough voltage to truly excite the fuel pump.

Alice studied how Claire had done it, but she didn't have as much knowledge about electricity. "The rotorcraft is probably a twelve volt system?" She folded her arms and traveled her eyes along the cord that clamped onto the gas pump's power source.

"Yes." Claire removed her ball cap and pushed her hair back. She was starting to get hot now that the sun was climbing higher. She couldn't imagine how Alice handled it with all the black and leather.

Alice strolled over to the fuel pump and knelt beside the power source. She reached towards the positive gator clamp but faltered when Claire called her name.

"Don't," Claire sharply ordered. She quickly came over to her partner. She didn't trust her lover near the electricity after she saw what Alice did to the GPS system the other day. "I don't think we're going to get anything out of it." She hated to admit it too.

Alice licked her dry lips and still felt the draw towards the positive clamp. "You just think it needs more juice?" She twisted her head to the right and studied her partner.

"Most likely," Claire agreed. She didn't like that Alice hadn't backed away from the connections. "Let's just leave it alone."

Alice pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the gator clamps. Her blood was excited by the faint charge around the red gator clip.

"Come on, Alice." Claire shifted to the right and decided to get the clamps off until she saw the blue glow in her partner's eyes. "Alice, don't do it." She knew exactly what her partner planned to try.

Alice nearly went for the red clamp first, but she placed her right hand over the negative clamp first. Then left hand locked over the red clamp. She held her breath when the charge erupted all around her hands.

"Shit," Claire hollered and turned her head away from the bright white light. After it faded away, she looked in awe at the small electrical bolts dancing around Alice's hands. Her head jerked up when the fuel pump kicked to life and primed the fuel system. "Jesus," she muttered.

Alice was fully focused on concentrating her power into the fuel pump's electrical system. "Claire, I don't know…"

The leader looked at her partner's strained features, and she realized there wasn't much time to pump the fuel. "I'm going," she assured and sprinted off. She already had the nozzle by one of the open tanks. Claire didn't waste a second pumping the jet fuel into the first tank.

Alice was breathing hard, but she didn't release the clamps. She continued using her new yet undeveloped power to feed the electrical system. For a moment, she admired how the electrical bolts danced around her hands then were absorbed by the clamps. She lifted her head and spotted Claire dragging the fuel hose to the other tank.

Claire found that the pilot's side tank was lower since it had the vent. She then noticed the fuel flow was decreasing so she yelled, "Alice, I'm losing the charge."

Alice barely made out her lover's holler. She shook her head and continued feeding the electrical system.

Claire swore under her breath but kept filling the tank at a slower rate. She stole a glance at K-Mart and Casey, who were seated on the concrete pad. She could tell the pair was chatting more than guarding, but she suspected Casey's sixth sense was in full swing.

"Oh no, the best place was Chickfila," K-Mart insisted, strongly.

Casey softly hummed and newly challenged, "The best ice cream?"

K-Mart lit up and declared, "Dairy Queen… hands down the best banana split." She sat up but earnestly added, "Outback though had thee best sundae. It was vanilla ice cream with toasted coconut around it then smothered in hot fudge and whip cream."

Casey gave a low whistle. "That sounds fat free."

K-Mart rolled her eyes and grinned at the clone. "It was so good… better than sex," she joked. But she realized exactly what she said to Casey, and her blush instantly formed then brightened thanks to Casey's wicked smile.

"That is pretty good," Casey drew out, huskily.

K-Mart nearly face palmed, but she instead glanced off to the left towards the terminal. She then caught how Casey extracted a sai within seconds. Her heart jumped into fourth gear, and she scrambled to her feet when Casey slowly stood up.

"What is it?" K-Mart murmured.

Casey carefully smelled the passing breeze and took in the familiar grotesque scent. "Undead are coming." She indicated the runway with her chin. "From there."

K-Mart studied the runway area, but there was nothing. "I don't see anything."

"You will… in a minute." Casey bent down and extracted her left sai too. She glanced at the young woman and advised, "Stay close to me."

K-Mart flexed her grip on the shotgun, but she didn't falter and nodded at the clone. She then realized how right Casey was about the undead. She pointed the barrel towards the slowly nearing undead. "I can deal with the attacks," she softly mentioned to Casey, "it's just the awful smell that gets me." She grinned.

Casey had her sais' blades under her wrist, but she flipped them out. "They remind me of rotting, dead bodies."

K-Mart rolled her eyes and muttered, "You think."

Casey elbowed the young woman then ordered, "Cover me." She dashed off towards the thickening mass of undead that was dragging closer.

"Shit," K-Mart snapped, "So much for sticking close." She primed the first shot and began firing on the undead when Casey began her wild assault.

Claire's head snapped towards the first gunshot's sound. She went wide eye at seeing the flood of undead coming across the runway. "Damn it!" She only needed a few more gallons. She decided it didn't matter and instead tore the nozzle out then slammed the cap on.

Alice lost her focus after hearing the shotgun resounding in the airport. She couldn't smell anything due to the electrical burn all around her. She noted Claire was done so she released the clamps.

"There's a wave of them coming," Claire hastily told her partner. She looked down at Alice's hands, which still had electricity playing over her fingers.

Alice clenched her hands, which cut off the electricity. "Get the Osprey started while we hold them off."

Claire nodded and decided to dump the nozzle by the fuel pump. She watched her partner hurry off towards the developing fight.

Jill and Leon abandoned their post after hearing the fighting. Jill easily caught up to Alice thanks to her heightened abilities. "I'll go right."

Alice nodded and veered off to the left side of Casey and K-Mart. She unsheathed her kukris and spun them in the air before she slammed into the undead mass. She sliced through the first three with ease and continued hacking her way into them.

K-Mart back stepped a few times but an undead came up to her right. She jumped when he went down thanks to a bullet to his head. She glanced at Leon Kennedy, who had shot him. She silently thanked Leon then continued shooting at the undead. But she kept being pushed backwards, inch by inch.

It only took moments for it to happen and a second for K-Mart to realize that she wasn't fast enough. She swung her empty shotgun on her back and ripped her Glocks free. She tried not panicking now that she was nearly surrounded by the undead. She was going to escape from the small opening until three undead filled it.

"K-Mart!"

K-Mart took out two undead that came closest to her. She heard the familiar voice, but she wasn't sure if it was Alice or Casey.

"Duck down, K-Mart!"

K-Mart shot three more undead that wanted her. She sharply hunkered down just as an intense explosion rocked her body. She listened to all the loud grunts and groans from the undead. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her mouth hung open as the undead went spewing through the air from an unknown force. She cautiously stood up after the ground stopped shaking. All around her the concrete was turned into rumble, body parts scattered, and dark blood soaking into the concrete.

"Holy shit," K-Mart gasped.

Casey's eyes were dilated and blue along the edges. She let out a breath after using a psionic blast to save K-Mart from the trap. But a prickle at her back made her swung around with both sai blades out. She stabbed the undead in the stomach and hefted him over her head. She threw him towards Alice.

Alice heard Casey's call so she twisted around and sliced the falling undead's head off. She kicked the body away then attacked more undead. It felt like for every one she killed that five more took its place. She was growing tired of it.

"Jill," Alice called over the din of groans, "Get the humans in the helicopter."

Jill heard the order and easily obliged. She grabbed Leon first then went to K-Mart's side. "Let's move… come on."

K-Mart was back peddling but still shot at the undead. In the distance, she heard the onset of the helicopter's engines coming to life. That was some comfort to her.

Casey took two running steps, jumped, and kicked an undead's head off his shoulders. She landed neatly beside two others and stabbed the closer one in the head with the outer forks piercing the undead's eyes.

K-Mart lined her sights up on the undead nearing Casey's back. She shot it directly in the forehead. She grinned at Casey's appreciative smile.

"K-Mart," Jill called, "Time to go."

K-Mart turned on her boots then ran away from the fight. She caught up to Jill and Leon, who were watching her back until she joined them. "Thanks for the save back there."

Leon nodded at K-Mart's appreciation. He liked the girl.

"Casey, get behind me," Alice commanded. Her tone left no room for disagreement. She held back the undead while Casey dissected herself from the mass. Alice cut down one more undead then backed off too, but she smoothly sheathed her bloody kukris. Her eyes were bright blue, and she lifted her hands.

Casey was breathing a little hard, yet she moved away from Alice. Her eyes slightly widened once she spotted the tiny electrical bolts forming around Alice's hand. "What the…"

Alice aimed her open palms towards the undead. She gave a low cry as the first bolts shot off her hands and instantly entered over a dozen undeads' eyes. She slightly looked away when the undeads' heads exploded and spewed all over.

Casey stared in awe at the gory demonstration of electricity meeting animated bodies. But she could tell that Alice was trying to tame the new power. The bolts were erratic, disorderly, and quite undeveloped yet every bit fierce and violent upon impact. It reminded Casey of a wild, bucking horse being lassoed for the first time.

But the clone tore away from the show and looked at the helicopter, which was ready to go after Claire gave her a wave to get onboard. Casey turned back to the hybrid and called, "Claire says it's time to go!"

Alice was rather focused on frying the undead, but she replied, "Get on. I'll be right behind you."

Casey wanted to argue yet knew better than to even try. She spun the sai blades under her wrists and jogged off to the helicopter. She hopped through the open door but grabbed the handle beside the door when she felt the Osprey lift off the ground.

Claire turned in her seat and yelled, "Casey, I'm going to bring the chopper over to Alice. Make sure she gets in."

Casey hastily sheathed her sais then straightened up as the view outside filled with undead. She grinned at Alice's continued efforts. She could already tell a difference in Alice's skill with the lightning bolts.

"Alice," Casey called out, "Quit screwing around!"

Alice agreed by ending the storm of bolts and hastily made a break for the open door. She didn't have to jump high, but she did have to do a ten yard dash.

Casey noted the nearing horde coming for them and decided to handle it. Her eyes went a sky blue, dilated, and a psionic blast rippled past Alice and slammed into the hungry undead.

Alice took two more steps then launched into the door. She easily landed after Casey moved aside. She spun around and grinned at the undead that were stains on the concrete. But she had a better view as the Osprey lifted higher. Alice realized how many hundreds of undead had been coming for them. Thankfully they took off just in time before they would have been surrounded.

Casey helped Alice shut the door then she commented, "Nice fireworks."

Alice smirked and shifted around her clone. She wanted to check on Claire.

Casey padded across the cargo bay and took a seat by K-Mart, who sat by herself opposite of Jill and Leon. She decided K-Mart was smart for staying opposite of the others so that the weight was balanced in the helicopter.

Alice took the copilot's seat and buckled up in normal routine. She put on her headset and adjusted the microphone after Claire had probably fooled with it earlier. She studied the heading indicator and recognized that they were going mainly south with a slight eastern touch.

"I figure we'll stop an hour before Houston," Claire commented.

Alice nodded and stretched out her long legs into the foot well. "Is Casey ready to fly this bird?"

Claire glanced at her partner but stayed focused on flying the bird. "It'll be enough." She traded a knowing grin with Alice.

"How old is K-Mart?" Alice inquired. She hadn't taken the opportunity to ask Claire until she considered how far K-Mart had come since Nevada.

"She'll be eighteen this June," Claire replied.

Alice filed away that K-Mart's birthday wasn't far away. "That makes them seven years apart," she muttered.

But Claire heard what her lover had said and clarified, "You mean Casey and K-Mart?"

Alice studied her partner's profile and shrugged. She wasn't about to solidify her lover's curiosity about K-Mart and Casey. She hadn't really foreseen it herself, but Alice clearly recognized her clone's intensions.

"Alice-"

"I'll talk to her," Alice insisted. She felt her partner's instant relief, which made Alice feel more at ease. She canted her head at another thought. "Do you know K-Mart's real name?"

Claire peered across at her lover. Her eyes were slightly hooded thanks to her brim. "Yes." She took inventory of the gauges and checked her heading.

Alice shook her head and drew out, "What's her real name?"

Claire couldn't contain her smirk and replied, "That's for her to tell you… or not."

Alice huffed at Claire backing up K-Mart. She folded her arms in defense and slightly groused at being denied.

Claire softly laughed and found Alice's childish reaction rather cute. She didn't dare voice it.

Alice straightened up in her seat then held out her left hand to Claire. "Hold my hand," she ordered.

Claire nearly did it until she realized Alice's scheme. She playfully growled and slapped her lover's larger hand. "You smartass."

Alice evilly smiled despite Claire quickly figured out she wanted to read Claire's mind for K-Mart's real name. She retracted her arm to the chair and chuckled at her trick.

"I think your sense of humor is getting far more wicked anymore," Claire remarked.

Alice softly hummed but didn't say anything back. She agreed with Claire, fully.

Claire didn't press the topic and instead brought up Alice's new found power with electricity. She'd had a brief chance to watch Alice tackle the undead mass with electrical bolts. Like Casey, she could tell that Alice was unsure how to use the power and probably would take time to master it.

Alice decided it was another factor of the G-virus. She preferred the power than a physical mutation. She tried not letting the mutations bother her, especially when she saw her older self in Casey. But at times it was hard for Alice and only made easier thanks to Claire's support. As each day passed, Alice could feel her guarded emotions come free around Claire. Alice grew up as a shy kid until her grandmother showed her how to be stronger. But that also made Alice hide her emotions and trust. She didn't trust anybody, especially not completely. All the mistrust was well placed until she met Claire Redfield. Alice functioned through life in solitary. However, she was learning that trusting Claire and working together was making life worth fighting for.

After a long silence, Claire released her right hand from the stick. She held out her hand towards Alice but never took her eyes away from the window.

Alice was resting her arm on the chair, but she studied her lover's outstretched hand. She deciphered the silent invite, and it tingled her blood throughout her body. Alice bravely released the chairarm then cautiously reached for her partner's hand. Nothing prepared her for the wholeness she felt when her long fingers slid through Claire's hand. Claire's sure grip sent strength through Alice.

Claire ran her thumb over her partner's thumb. She continued the soft, rhythmic motion and brought them calmness before tonight's Hell.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 16**

K-Mart gave a heavy sigh and stretched her legs out. She was incredibly bored on the flight to Houston. She was also antsy so she couldn't fall asleep at all. But a soft nudge to her side made her look up at Casey. She was confused until she saw what Casey was holding out to her.

Casey had a playful grin and waited for K-Mart to take the Apple iPod from her.

K-Mart was surprised and gingerly took the device that she'd only seen in stores. She'd wanted one, but they were fairly costly just before the T-virus outbreak. She turned it over in her hand and carefully studied it for the first time.

"It's a third generation," Casey revealed. "I picked it up in China on my trip back here." She crossed her legs, which caused her duster to part and exposed her tan legs. "It helped pass the long hours alone."

K-Mart was impressed by the device and held it back out to Casey.

Casey shook her head then pushed K-Mart's hand away. "You can borrow it."

K-Mart sharply looked up at the older woman. "Casey, I can't…" She faltered thanks to Casey's lopsided smile.

Casey extracted a pair of headphones from her duster and gave them to K-Mart. "This may help too."

K-Mart relented but planned to return it after the flight. She plugged in the headphones after unraveling them. She easily slipped them in and briefly tried figuring out how to turn on the device.

Casey grinned at the human's attempt. She reached over and switched it on for her.

K-Mart was intrigued by the device and quickly learned it. She found quite an inventory of bands and songs she knew before the world went to Hell. She also discovered a playlist for all Eighties music. Claire would definitely love the Eighties music, K-Mart decided.

Casey relaxed in the seat and leaned her head against the wall of the airframe. She shut her eyes and crossed her arms after K-Mart became settled with the iPod. She hadn't thought about the mp3 player until she caught K-Mart shifting around in the seat a lot. But the stillness now gave Casey a chance to doze off for awhile after being up all night.

K-Mart tried not singing aloud to several good songs. She then caught how Jill Valentine was smirking at her, and she blushed. She opted to close her eyes too but so she couldn't see Jill's amused look.

"It's a shame Claire let's her stay." Leon was referring to K-Mart, his eyes locked on her.

Jill looked at Leon and gave a low shrug. "She's not going in with us."

"Still," Leon argued.

Jill shook her head. "She'll be safe with Casey."

Leon's eyes traveled over to the clone, a newcomer to their team. He had witnessed the clone's powers this morning at the airport. He hadn't expected it but summarized the clone had the T-virus in her blood.

"She's like Alice," Leon whispered.

Leon's hidden meaning took a second for Jill. She clenched her right hand and checked, "Infected?"

Leon nodded at the quiet question. He stared, hard at the clone. "How many other clones could there be… like her?" He obviously wasn't pleased by the notion.

Jill's lips pursed after she deciphered what was going through his head. "Does it really matter?"

Leon turned to Jill and explained, "We're becoming extinct, Jill."

Jill frowned then gazed across at Casey. She thought back on Alice's struggle against Major Timothy Cain in Raccoon City years ago. Her mind skipped to her own situation when Umbrella took her corpse and reanimated her then experimented on her with the T-virus, like Alice. Major Cain's words echoed back to her, and she whispered, "Maybe it's not extinction… maybe it's evolution."

Leon was jarred by Jill's statement and hotly murmured, "It's a virus. Not some gift from God."

Jill folded her arms and realized that Leon had made up his mind about the virus. She didn't dare tell him about her own history with the T-virus. She wasn't impressed by his closed mind and harsh ruling of hybrids like Casey, Alice, and even herself.

Leon didn't continue the topic, but he sensed a wall build up between him and Jill. He didn't understand why, especially when Jill disliked Alice so much. He let it go and hoped she would be more open to his views later.

Casey had heard everything between Jill and Leon while she pretended to be asleep. She was inwardly surprised by Jill's defense for the T-virus and those that have bonded with it. But Casey detected a mild amount of it in Jill's blood. Indeed Jill was on the same path as her and Alice. Once they were quiet, Casey was able to truly doze off.

K-Mart hadn't heard anything thanks to the iPod. She noticed after awhile that Casey had fallen asleep because of Casey's relaxed posture. She suspected that any small touch or irregular sound would instantly charge Casey to life. However, it was an open opportunity for K-Mart to study the clone's beautiful profile. 

Casey's face was peaceful compared to her usual guarded expression. Only her full lips forming grins or smirks could break away the stoic attitude. Her blond strands were hooked behind her ear and rested neatly on her shoulders. She truly was a recreation of Alice after Umbrella had infected her.

For a moment, Casey's peaceful features reminded K-Mart of when Alice had fallen asleep in the truck with her and Carlos. K-Mart had passed out first on Carlos's shoulder, but she'd woken up twenty minutes before entering Las Vegas. K-Mart had stolen several glances at Alice sleeping against the truck's window. Despite Alice's innocent appearance, K-Mart had witnessed what rested under Alice's skin. But K-Mart had carefully kept her distance from Alice and not because of Alice's amazing powers. Instead K-Mart had recognized Claire's looks and stares at Alice for what they were back then. K-Mart's assessment had been right. Alice was just too withdrawn for K-Mart's taste. Only now K-Mart could tell that Alice was welcoming her into her life, and it greatly warmed K-Mart.

But Casey was different than Alice. That was all too obvious to K-Mart. Alice always seemed more serious than most. But Casey had a sense of humor and teasing streak a mile long. K-Mart debated whether or not Alice had once been that way before the outbreak and all the emotional deaths. Indeed it was impossible to find humor or enjoyment in life after such events. However, Casey wasn't plagued by such a past that was merely imprinted in her like old data.

K-Mart put away her thoughts and focused on the iPod. She switched to the Eights playlist, but it was short lived because the helicopter was slowing down. She caught Casey sitting up in the seat. K-Mart removed the headphones. "We can't be there yet."

Casey agreed too and guessed, "We're probably stopping for a break." She lowered her crossed leg to the floor and leaned forward as much as the harness allowed her. She studied Claire, who was obviously looking for something on the ground.

"I could totally go for a Big Mac and fries," K-Mart joked. She'd raveled the headphones up then tried giving it to Casey.

But again Casey pushed K-Mart's hand away. "Hold onto it for me." She started working her seatbelt and harness off. "The ride isn't over anyway."

K-Mart softly sighed but managed to wiggle the iPod into her front jean pocket with the headphones.

Casey popped out of the seat then made her way to the cockpit. She softly touched Alice's shoulder and squeezed it with her unspoken question.

Alice had long ago detected her clone's movements and nodded at Casey.

Casey took the hint and returned to the cargo bay. She carefully made her way to side door and held onto the handle. She felt the helicopter now descending to the ground. She waited until the landing skids hit the ground then she unlocked the door. Casey freed her shotgun from her side then shoved the door open. She immediately closed it once she stepped off the helicopter. First she did a visual scan and listened to her blood, but there was silence. At that point, Casey hurried off and started a sweep over the local area.

K-Mart disembarked the helicopter after Claire. She checked her surroundings, which took her a moment. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sagging hangars beyond the Osprey's nose. She looked at the cracked concrete under her and sadly smiled at the weeds flourishing between the crevices. She twisted her head around to her sister.

"Where are we?"

Claire shifted out of the way when Jill and Leon came out of the helicopter. She adjusted her hat and replied, "Marfa, Texas." She nodded at the outdated yet huge hangars far off the field. "It's a former military base from back in the 40s."

K-Mart folded her arms after a chill crawled down her spine. The air force base did have a creepy feel to it that had nothing to do with undead or the T-virus. There was a ghostly air that surrounded the former World War II base.

"Where's your shotgun?" the leader asked. Her tone held both worry and disapproval.

"It's in the helicopter," K-Mart softly replied.

Claire inwardly sighed but ordered, "Go get it." She broke away from her sister and joined her lover a few yards from the Osprey. "Hey," she murmured. It was obvious that her partner was searching for something.

Alice slightly twisted to her left and narrowed her eyes. "I'll be back shortly." She turned her head to the right and held her lover's curious stare. "You'll be alright?"

Claire nodded. "Go on." She realized her partner was seeking out Casey. She suspected Alice wanted that talk with Casey. She tugged on her brim then departed Alice's side.

Alice jogged off and followed her internal link to Casey. She found it easier than using GPS after she approached a hangar and clearly detected Casey's presence. But there was somebody else or something else nearby. After a strong sniff, Alice was certain it was both undead and human. She crinkled up her nose because the human's scent was tainted, badly.

Alice didn't bother getting a gun or kukri and hastily butted up against the hangar's side. She followed her instincts that brought her around the corner. She cautiously poked her head around the corner of the metal siding and noted the hangar's rusty door was slid open wide enough for somebody to get in. Without doubt, Casey was definitely inside the hangar with whatever else.

Alice's lips curled into a silent growl because of her natural need to protect her clone. A blue hue highlighted her freckled green eyes. She silently rushed to the opening after the eating sounds rang in her ears. But Alice slipped into the hangar like a ghost and instantly found her clone.

Casey tightly held a Glock, but it was aimed at the broken concrete floor. Her blond hair glowed in the firelight from in the hangar.

Alice took her twin's side and also stared at the disgusting scene in front of them. She dropped her head to one side and smelled the fresh blood that filled the hangar like a wicked perfume.

The undead creature continued feasting on the male human's stomach. He was ravenous and unaware or uncaring about his audience behind him. Only a few yards from him was a small pile of bones, most likely from animals. The bones were picked clean and perfectly white under the campfire's light.

Alice studied the hungry undead, who had been a normal human once upon a time. As her eyes traveled, she took in the shackle and chain around the undead's ankle. She followed the chain across the dirty concrete and saw it was hooked to an anchoring device in the floor. Most likely the anchor hook was used to help tie down airplanes that'd once resided in the hangar decades ago. But now it was being used to chain down the undead like a rabid dog. Obviously it hadn't bolstered well for the human owner in the long run.

Casey scanned the interior of the hangar, which had two metal shelves of food, a makeshift bed, and a few tattered clothes. In another corner there was some ammunition hanging behind a card table beside the campfire. The now dead human had been living in the makeshift home.

Casey focused on the feeding undead and whispered, "Can they ever get their fill?"

The undead lifted his dripping face from the dead human's stomach cavity. He sharply looked at the silent intruders.

Alice lifted her head and held the undead's milky eyes. "We both know that answer."

The undead snarled and climbed to his tattered feet. He quickly walked towards the intruders, and his chains rattled loudly. His beastly growl echoed in the hangar.

Casey slightly lifted her handgun, but she didn't back away when the undead came for them. She listened to the dragging chain snap in protest and halted the undead's advances a yard away from them. "How far different are we from them?" She peered up at her older twin. "Do you ever feel that hunger?"

Alice took a step closer to the shackled undead. She was almost in arms reach when he tried grabbing at her. But she grinned because she just wasn't close enough.

Casey studied Alice's dark profile then whispered, "I feel it." She pointed the barrel at the undead and added, "Maybe not like they do… but I feel it."

Alice held the undead's white eyes and tried reading if it had any thoughts. But she only saw raw hunger in them. "It's a natural part of us," she whispered. She leaned slightly closer towards the undead's face and observed his blackened, jagged teeth. She smelled the human blood that coated his lips and chin. "It's why we feel a slight ping of empathy for them."

Casey agreed with Alice's words. But she and Alice were also superior than any undead thanks to their advanced blood. "Do you think we'll be able to save them?"

Alice grinned at the hissing undead and honestly replied, "No." Her right hand shot out, and her long fingers wrapped around the undead's throat. She swiftly lifted the creature up despite he fought against her greater strength. "We can only give them peace." Her eyes lit up blue.

Casey clenched the handgun tightly and nearly had to shield her eyes when Alice started electrocuting the undead. Then a solid thud followed a brief silence, and Casey was able to see now that the brightness was gone. She stared at the unmoving dead on the floor. White steam twisted off his infected body and mingled with the already decaying corpse nearby.

Alice was disgusted by the smell in the hangar after she fried the undead. She realized roasting an undead in a closed space wasn't the best idea. Her eyes traveled to the half eaten corpse.

Casey sensed her twin's concern so she pointed the Glock at the dead human. She shot it once in the head.

"We'll come back and take the supplies," Alice stated. She quietly left the hangar. Later they would retrieve the items after the stench wore off. "He doesn't need it anymore."

Casey holstered her gun and stole a last look at the still steaming undead. She turned on her heels and followed Alice out of the hangar. She stepped into the hot sun and found Alice waiting for her.

"I feel the hunger more than you do," Alice softly admitted.

Casey saw how Alice stayed relatively calm, but she heard the tremble in Alice's voice. She shook her head and asked, "How do you fight it?"

Alice glanced back at the hangar's interior then met Casey's gaze. "Claire," she merely replied. She shifted further from the entrance and recalled why she sought out Casey in the first place. "Claire is concerned about you and K-Mart."

Casey only managed another step before she faced her twin. "Alice, you know me."

Alice inclined her head in agreement then shifted closer to Casey. "And that's why you have to be careful with her." She slightly frowned and explained, "I don't think K-Mart is the type to…"

Casey slightly smirked at how Alice became hung up on the right word selection. She folded her arms and rocked on her boots. "I got it." She went more serious and explained, "It's her blood, Alice and it's hard to…"

Alice's distant frown grew more pronounced after such news. But she had to be certain first. "You're attracted to K-Mart's blood?"

Casey sighed yet realized Alice's question hit the nail on the head. "Yes."

Alice hadn't foreseen that part because she had never been attracted to K-Mart's blood. She found K-Mart's bloodline strong and quite pleasing to her senses, but she wasn't attracted to it like she was Claire's blood. She set aside her thoughts and refocused on Casey's issue.

"Can you control it?"

Casey arched an eyebrow at her twin.

Alice huffed at the clone's nonverbal reply and shook her head. "She's human… and still young." She crossed her arms and softly added, "You can't be sure how well she can handle it."

"K-Mart doesn't seem to scare off easily," Casey joked.

Alice saw the strong undercurrent of strength in K-Mart. Not many humans survived past three years after the outbreak. Indeed it was certainly survival of the fittest now. "I can ask Claire to talk to her later."

Casey decided it would be good for one human to explain it to another since Claire had her experience with Alice. She was sure that it'd make it easier on K-Mart. "Alright," she agreed.

Alice was glad to hear it. She nodded then checked, "Can you tell if K-Mart is responding?"

Casey scratched her nose and cleared her throat. She mentally checked off several indicators that told her that K-Mart was physically responding to her. "Yeah… I can tell." Because it made it hard for Casey to not react to K-Mart's attractive blood, excited scent, or quickened heart after they brush skin.

Alice inched closer to her clone, who embodied Alice's distant past and a life she left behind thanks to Umbrella. "Be careful today."

Casey sadly smiled at Alice's open worry. She sensed that it was hard for Alice to express herself anymore. Once upon a time, Alice was exactly like Casey and greatly cherished any human life, but the G-virus had since altered Alice's emotions and perception. Now Alice simply protected her own and allowed Claire to deal with human life.

"I will," Casey promised. She stepped into Alice's space, carefully. She reached up and cautiously pressed her palms to Alice's cheeks. She was relieved when Alice allowed her, and Casey lowered her head slightly once Alice's head came down. She let out a silent breath after their foreheads met under the hot afternoon sunlight.

Alice had closed her eyes like Casey and focused on her rare link to Casey. She shared the same link with all the clones, but she found that the link strengthened overtime. Months ago, before Japan, she had concluded that it had to be same for identical twins. At first, Alice hadn't been receptive to having hundreds of clones, but it'd been Casey's constant pursuit to form a relationship that made Alice crack.

Casey wished to voice a few concerns for Alice's safety during the mission. But she withheld it all. There was nothing she could do to stop Alice, just like in Japan. Casey fought away her sadness at thoughts of losing Alice. She soothingly stroked her thumb across Alice's cheek, and it calmed her own reservations about today.

Alice pushed down her regret for how the mission worried Casey. She and Jill had to save Angie, and at least avenge her for what Umbrella did to them. Alice knew that Casey, of all people, understood why the mission had to be done.

After a low breath, Casey withdrew and murmured, "I'm going to finish the sweep." Her left hand fell away, but her right briefly brushed across Alice's chiseled features then finally lowered to her side. "See ya back at camp." She left Alice's side and her duster floated in her wake.

Alice watched her clone's receding figure until the desert made Casey seem like an illusion. She sighed and toyed with her midnight hair. She dropped her hand then finally made her way back to the helicopter.

Claire had prepared a quick lunch for anybody interested in stomaching something. She continued spooning small mouthfuls of peanut butter, more for the energy. She wasn't sure how well it'd stick in her stomach, but it certainly kept her mouth busy. She already detected her partner's return from behind and didn't bother to look. But she did note how K-Mart gave a warm greeting to Alice.

"Where's Leon?" Alice asked first thing. She didn't see him and after a sniff, she found his scent yet still didn't see him.

"In the helicopter with Jill," Claire softly informed her lover. She was leaning against the nose of the helicopter. She peered over her shoulder until she found curious green eyes on her. "They're finding something to snack on."

Alice didn't trust Leon a single millimeter and started towards the helicopter's door until a strong hand hooked her utility belt.

Claire had plunged her spoon into the jar of peanut butter and snared Alice with her right hand. She softly informed, "I trust Jill."

Alice groused at her partner.

K-Mart was seated on the runway between a few patches of grass. She wanted to go back in the helicopter where there was shade, but she didn't want to be alone with Jill and Leon. She grinned at Alice and Claire quietly talking to each other. "You two make it pretty damn obvious."

Claire glared past Alice at her sister and ordered, "Zip it." She focused back on her partner. "Here." She handed over the peanut butter. "Sit. Eat. And don't stir up trouble." She went around her partner and started to the side door.

Alice huffed at her partner's words. Then she looked at the peanut butter, which had a nice smell.

"You're lucky," K-Mart commented. "Claire would never share peanut butter with me the first year in the convoy."

Alice grinned then went over to the young woman. She sat down beside K-Mart. "Want some?" She pointed the stuck spoon's handle towards K-Mart.

K-Mart leaned to her left and eyed Claire hopping into the Osprey. She then hastily grabbed the spoon and hummed after the first spoonful. She then mentioned, "I thought Casey would be back."

Alice shrugged and replied, "She almost done." She accepted the worn spoon from K-Mart and tried the crunchy peanut butter. She blinked a few times thanks to the flavor being so strong. She then looked at the jar, but it didn't have any label on it.

"I think it's Skippy," K-Mart explained.

Alice was seated cross legged and bent forward. "I don't remember… it being that strong." She cleared her throat. She'd had the peanut butter brand several times in the past.

K-Mart was slightly concerned and canted her head. "Are you allergic or somethin'?" But Alice gave her a raised eyebrow, and she softly flushed. "Maybe we can kill undead with peanut butter."

Alice laughed, roughly a few times. She shook her head then explained, "It's stronger than how I remember it."

"Tastes same to me," K-Mart muttered. She peered into the jar. She looked up when she saw Claire and Leon coming out of the helicopter. She shyly smiled at Claire, who narrowed her eyes at K-Mart once she saw who had the peanut butter.

K-Mart hastily handed it back to Alice and instead picked up her open can of pineapple. "I'm totally busted," she murmured.

Alice had caught the exchange between the sisters. She stood up and quickly covered K-Mart's peanut butter stealing. "Peanut went down the wrong way… she was just holding it for me." She held out the jar to her partner.

Claire shifted her suspicious glare onto her lover, who was stoic. She lowered her hunting stare to K-Mart and realized she wasn't going to find out one way or the other. Instead, she yanked the jar from her partner and absently muttered, "Thanks." She reclaimed her spot by the helicopter's nose.

"You owe me one, K," Alice ordered. But she didn't look at the young woman and instead went to join Claire.

K-Mart frowned at her pineapples. She was lucky to get any peanut butter. She softly sighed and fished out another pineapple sliver from the can. She ate it quickly and didn't consider the taste. She eyed the last three slices, but wasn't in the mood for them.

"Save me any?" a husky voice tickled in K-Mart's ear.

K-Mart gave a shocked scream and tried getting onto her feet until a strong hand pushed her down. "Fuck!" she hotly yelled then shot invisible daggers at Casey's amused face. "You jerk!"

Casey was squatted behind the human but slightly to K-Mart's right. Her duster pooled around her on the pavement. She was chuckling at K-Mart's profound reaction and was enjoying it far too much.

K-Mart growled and suddenly shoved Casey to the right. She hadn't heard Casey sneak up behind her or anything.

Casey fell back but caught herself with her right hand. She wasn't laughing anymore but couldn't control her grin. "I take it you missed me," she tormented then stood up. She brushed past the still shaken human and went to the helicopter.

K-Mart was shaking her head but glanced over at Claire and Alice. She realized they didn't give her a single word of warning. She drummed her fingers once on the can then peered into it again.

Casey entered the Osprey and pulled up short upon finding Jill Valentine seated on the opposite side. Her earlier merriment died instantly, and she became passive so that Jill wouldn't read her. She said nothing and went to the supplies for some food. She hadn't eaten in three days and needed something small for now.

Jill was enjoying the solitude until the clone came onboard. She carefully watched Casey rummage through the food supplies, but she didn't comment. She was fixated on the clone, who moved just like Alice in every way. Jill parted her lips when the clone headed to the open door.

Casey nearly made it out until Jill called her name. She hesitated in the doorway and considered just ignoring Jill. All the tension in her shoulders wasn't enough to make her step out, and she instead faced the infected human.

Jill rose up and slowly neared the clone while she spoke. "I apologize for this morning." She came within a few feet of Casey. "I had no right." She didn't make any excuses or reason away why she reacted how she did this morning. She simply held out her hand in an attempt to startover with the clone.

Casey looked from Jill's stern face to the offered hand. She clenched the food can slightly harder, but she finally traded it with her left hand. She accepted the handshake and hoped it would be a real attempt from Jill to move forward.

After the shake, Casey nodded at the group outside and asked, "Are you joining us?"

Jill took a step back and replied, "I don't think so." She still wanted to be alone before the mission. "But thanks."

Casey nodded and didn't press further. She slipped out of the rotorcraft and rejoined the group. She took a spot beside K-Mart, who offered her the last pineapple slice in the can.

"Saved ya one." K-Mart smirked because she could tell Casey really didn't want it.

Casey set her sealed can down in front of her then took K-Mart's pineapple. There wasn't any way to get out of it after she teased K-Mart earlier. She sniffed the contents first and the sweet odor hit her like a Mack truck. "Wow." She looked at the human. "You can eat this?" It was sweeter than the oatmeal in her opinion.

K-Mart smirked and took Casey's can, which needed to be opened first. "You can like anything after you eat it for five years straight." She magically created a can opener in her hand.

Casey tried figuring out where K-Mart had the opener stashed on her, but she didn't catch K-Mart's fast movements.

"The food on the _Arcadia_ is really good though." K-Mart worked the can open while Casey bared the pineapple.

Casey flinched at the sweet syrup in the can, but she managed the pineapple down. She wasn't sure that in five years she could stomach those things. "I don't recall fresh pineapple being like that."

K-Mart popped the lid off. "Because you ate a lot in the Nevada facility?" She grinned at Casey's rolling eyes. She tilted the can and smirked at the black beans. "That's aaaaall you." She only ate beans when she absolutely needed it. "I'll get you a spoon." She popped up and made a beeline for Claire.

Casey welcomed the beans over the sickly sweet fruit. She curiously watched K-Mart though and chuckled when K-Mart plucked the spoon from Claire's hand.

"Thanks, sis." K-Mart waved the clean spoon at her sister. She returned to Casey after slipping past Leon.

Claire was glad she'd wiped the spoon clean. She peered up at her partner. "We better get started." She didn't waste anymore time and went around the helicopter. She was spinning the lid on the jar.

Alice agreed and followed her partner into the helicopter.

Casey and K-Mart continued talking quietly and Casey brought up the hangar. K-Mart wondered if they were going to collect the supplies from the dead human's refuge. She was answered when Claire and Alice came out with empty bags to get the supplies. K-Mart offered to help Alice and Casey, but Claire tried getting her to stay. Claire quickly relented after K-Mart made a second attempt.

K-Mart picked up her shotgun, slung it over her back, and fell into step beside Alice. She glanced up at the westerly sun and wiped the sweat from her brow. She wished she had her old hat from her days in the convoy. Her sunglasses would also be useful. K-Mart touched her stomach, which was becoming upset. She hoped it would settle down.

Casey already smelled the stench when they were ten yards from the hangar. She considered whether it was a good idea to take the human. She and Alice could handle it if they didn't focus on the smell. But humans couldn't do that.

K-Mart vaguely smelled something rotten in the air. She ignored it despite it was intensifying as they grew closer to the side of the hangar. She bowed her head briefly and touched her damp brow. Her next steps felt heavy and when she looked at the hangar it seemed like it was so far away despite they were closer. The thin shade that peeked out on the opposite side was so inviting too.

Casey went directly around the side and approached the open mouth. She shrugged off the canvas satchel from her shoulder and entered the firelit hangar.

Alice followed and sensed K-Mart's slow movements behind them.

K-Mart blinked several times, and it helped to get rid of the bright specks in her vision. She regrettably took a deep breath after entering the hangar. Immediately she took in both the disgusting scene and the foul stench that heavily filled the air.

"Let's be quick about this," Alice ordered the pair.

Casey nodded, but her attention was drawn to K-Mart, who was extremely pale now. "K-Mart, are you…"

"Shit," K-Mart muttered. She fought the rising burn in her throat, but she was powerless. She managed to dart out of the hangar so she wouldn't be totally embarrassed in front of her friends. She only made it around the side to the waiting shade that lingered over the sand. She collapsed to her knees, and her entire body clenched in protest.

"Damn it," Alice growled. She should have made K-Mart stay with Claire. She only made it a step until Casey touched her arm.

"I got it." Casey dropped her bag on the floor then hurried after K-Mart. She easily followed the sounds of vomiting from the human. She knelt down beside the hurting human and gently touched her damp back near the shotgun's buttstock. She frowned at seeing K-Mart's lunch had come up.

K-Mart spit out the last bit of vile and shook her head. "I'm fine," she hoarsely insisted.

"You could have fooled me," Casey replied. She wasn't joking though and studied the human's profile. "You should go back to the chopper… Alice and I can take care of this."

K-Mart shook her head again, but she needed to get away from the vomit that seemed worse than what was in the hangar. She discovered her body wasn't as weak as earlier and could stand up.

Casey stayed close and followed the human, who took residence against the hangar's siding. She stood in front of K-Mart and visually assessed the human's symptoms.

K-Mart lowered her head against the hangar's cool metal siding and found a lot of relief in it. She shut her eyes and explained, "It wasn't… what was inside the hangar." She breathed heavily. "I mean it didn't help though."

Casey shifted closer then cautiously touched the human's forehead. "You're rather hot." She pulled her hand away and rubbed the slick sweat between her thumb and index finger. She raised her palm near her nose and inhaled K-Mart's scent. "And getting dehydrated." She didn't detect enough salt in the human's moisture.

K-Mart wasn't about to ask how Casey determined her current state. She instead finally looked at the older woman. "I'll be alright," she insisted and straightened up.

Casey hastily extended her right arm and blocked the human's escape. She stepped in closer.

K-Mart went still upon seeing Casey's stern features. She leaned against the metal siding again and waited for the pending lecture.

"I'll need your help tonight," Casey reminded. "I don't need you half out of it." She lowered her arm. "That's when we'll get into trouble."

K-Mart sighed and gave into Casey's honesty. She brushed away a loose strand from her damp brow. "I do feel better," she confessed. "I just need to drink some water when we get back to the helicopter."

Casey straightened up and debated whether to send the human back now. Her brown chipped emerald eyes flickered to the right after she heard Alice's movements in the hangar. "Alright." She focused back on K-Mart. "If you feel sick again, then you'll go back."

"Promise," K-Mart assured.

Casey nodded then withdrew after feeling confident in K-Mart's revived tone and improved color. Together she and K-Mart returned to the hangar's entrance.

"Damn pineapples," K-Mart complained.

Casey shot a grin but slipped into the stench filled hangar. She approached Alice, who unsheathed a short sword from a leather scarab.

"Wow," K-Mart murmured. She visually scanned over the blade that reflected in the dying firelight. "What kind of sword is that?" She noted it had a short blade, and it instantly made her think of the Gladiator movie. "Is it Roman?"

"Roman style," Alice answered. She turned the blade through her hands and studied it. The double-edge blade didn't have any rust, but it was aged and unpolished. Most likely the edge was quite dull. "But it's civil war era." She looked at K-Mart and noted the obvious confusion. "The Union and Confederate foot soldiers would have carried these… this is probably Confederate." She held out the sword to the human.

K-Mart collected it and was surprised by its heavy weight. She shook her head and found the simple hilt quite intriguing. She liked the swirl design on either end of the crossguard. It was surely a solid bronze hilt and well worn from combat.

"It's modeled after the Roman gladius," Casey told the human.

K-Mart hadn't really handled a sword until now. She was about to return it to Alice but was caught by surprise when Alice tossed her the scarab.

"That's probably an original scarab for it," Alice mentioned. "Casey can teach you how to sharpen and clean it."

Casey glanced over at Alice and held her tongue. She wondered what Alice was thinking in letting a human use a sword as a weapon around undead. But she had to admit once a gun ran out of bullets then a blade could be a lifesaver.

Alice grinned at K-Mart's shocked look. She broke away from the pair and returned to the raid. She was putting away the canned food into a canvas bag.

K-Mart sheathed the short sword and joined the twins with bagging the food. She'd put the scarab's leather strap across her chest, but the sword hung under her right arm in a tedious spot. She'd have to adjust it later.

"Why you think that guy kept that undead?" K-Mart tempted.

Alice tossed the last cans in the canvas bag. "He probably knew him… maybe his brother." She looked over at the undead and the half mutilated human, but she didn't think they were related in any way. Another thought came to mind as to why he may have kept the undead with him. Alice swallowed hard and pushed away the notion that love could make one so blind to reality.

Casey ventured over to the cot and lifted the mattress. She didn't want to miss a thing and was rewarded by pictures. She fished them out and tilted them until the fading firelight fell on the first image. She raised an eyebrow at the now dead human resting his head on another man's shoulder. They were both smiling at the camera and looked rather happy. Casey lowered the picture and gazed over at the undead. She knew then that the undead was the other male in the picture.

Casey returned the pictures after flipping through them and having a glimpse at what probably explained the dead human's need to keep the undead creature. She was saddened by what the T-virus had stolen from the two men.

"Anything else?" Alice called to the pair. "We should get back."

K-Mart took Alice's side after carefully making her way around the lifeless bodies. She nervously studied them and asked, "What about them?"

Alice understood what K-Mart wanted to do. She frowned and softly replied, "There's no time for them."

K-Mart didn't argue despite it wasn't what she wanted to hear. She glanced over at Casey, who picked up one of the heavy bags.

Alice easily held the second one loaded with cans and first aid supplies. "Let's go." She directed K-Mart out first then Casey followed Alice.

Casey stole a last glance at the former lovers. She shook her head and shifted out of the hangar, which slowly faded into darkness after the last flames died in the ashes.

Alice had a wide gait and hurried back to the helicopter. She could sense Claire's urgency to go and wasn't surprised when the rotors whined to life.

Jill was at the open door and informed, "Claire is ready to take off." She knew the roaring engines were explanation enough. But she had her orders from Claire too. "Get buckled up." She took the hefty satchel from Alice. She and Casey hurried to get the bags lashed down with the other supplies.

Casey thanked Jill for the help and made sure to grab a canteen of water. She found that K-Mart was getting situated in a seat so Casey reclaimed her earlier seat. Once she and K-Mart were settled, she handed over the canteen in reminder to their earlier agreement.

K-Mart didn't hesitate to drink, especially since she was so parched. The cool water soothed her aching throat and relieved her burning skin. She was glad to be away from the sun despite the helicopter's interior was just as warm. Soon enough they'd be higher up in the cooler atmosphere.

Casey retrieved the canteen and screwed it down. She wanted to ask K-Mart if she felt better, yet she withheld due to Jill and Leon's presence. Instead she relaxed in the seat and waited until the helicopter was moving towards Houston again.

K-Mart retrieved a hair tie from her wrist then hastily pulled her long hair off her shoulders. She quickly had her hair in a bun that kept her shoulders cooler. She was thankful that she chose to wear a white shirt before sneaking onto the Osprey. Finally content, K-Mart dropped her head against the headrest and dozed off within minutes.

Casey studied the human's exhausted features and was glad that she was resting before they arrived near Houston. She hoped K-Mart's health would bounce back by the time they landed for the mission. She leaned her head against the haul and crossed her legs. After awhile, she felt a gentle weight on her left shoulder. Casey looked down and wistfully smiled at K-Mart's head against her shoulder. She made sure not to shift around anymore and merely relaxed again. She considered what Jill and especially Leon thought of K-Mart's current position, and it simply made her smirk.

K-Mart was motionless the rest of the ride until she was jerked awake by the helicopter's suddenly decreased airspeed. She lifted her head and realized exactly where she'd been resting. She did well to hide her embarrassment and noted that Casey didn't acknowledge it either.

Casey freed herself from the seat and went directly to the supplies. She already knew exactly what had to be taken for the mission thanks to Alice. She proceeded to get the packs unstrapped from the cargo bay.

K-Mart briefly watched Casey, but she then looked towards the cockpit at her sister. She read the seriousness on Claire's face.

"Right over there," Alice instructed her partner. She straightened up in the chair. "At two o'clock."

"Got it." Claire carefully swung the Osprey around nearly a hundred eighty degrees so the tail faced the east. "Get the team ready while I land us."

Alice nodded then removed her headset.  After unhooking herself, she hurried to the cargo bay and ordered the team to prepare for disembarking. She then assisted Casey with the packs and carefully distributed them to everybody but Claire.

"Get the loading ramp down," Alice called to her clone.

Casey crossed the short distance and hit the button. She listened to the gears whine then the ramp slowly opened and the setting sunlight flooded into the cargo bay. She made her way to Alice and sadly smiled. "Be careful down there."

Alice returned the smile and promised, "See you in the morning." She reached to her side and unhooked a pocket watch on a carabineer. She tossed it to her twin and reminded, "Seven thirty-five sharp."

Casey caught the watch and clenched it tightly. She wanted to hug Alice goodbye, but there wasn't time to do it. They'd already shared their goodbye earlier so she started past Alice to go to the cockpit. But to her surprise, Alice wrangled her into a one arm hug when she came by. Casey returned the quick yet fierce hug before forcing herself to go to the cockpit.

Alice peered across her shoulder at Casey, but she then went to K-Mart.

K-Mart had unbuckled herself a second ago and now stood up when Alice came to her. She didn't say anything and merely hugged her friend tightly.

Alice held the worried human and softly promised her that they'd see each other soon. She only withdrew when she sensed Claire coming to them. She touched K-Mart's cheek briefly then slipped away to Jill and Leon.

Claire sadly smiled at her sister's nearly hidden upset. She didn't expect K-Mart to jump into her arms, and she took a half step back before regaining her balance. She lowered her head closer to K-Mart's and murmured, "Stay close to Casey."

"I will," K-Mart promised. She cursed that her voice trembled. She wanted Claire to stay with her, but she held down her pleas.

"I love you, K," Claire whispered. Her body clenched when K-Mart squeezed her harder.

"I love you too." K-Mart stole one last second with her sister. But she had to let go or else she wouldn't let Claire leave. She pulled away then took a step back from Claire.

Claire gave a reassuring smile to her sister then she went over to her waiting partner. She received the black pack from Alice and promptly put it on. She buckled the straps across her waist and over her chest on her short walk towards the lowered ramp.

Jill and Leon joined Alice and Claire near the ramp and organized a few last items hooked or clasped on their body. Jill gave a nod that she was ready to go. She already knew Leon was set too.

Alice gave the signal to go because once they were outside they wouldn't hear much over the rotorcraft's engines and the spinning props. She led everybody out except for Claire, who remained on the ledge of the ramp in the V-22.

Claire took the first step onto the ramp, but she turned back to her sister. She held up her hand and gave a last confident smile.

K-Mart couldn't hold down her grin at seeing Claire's trademark smile. She waved back and sadly watched Claire continue down the ramp at a jog.

Claire removed her ball cap before the propwash from the helicopter tore it away. She brushed her red hair from her face and followed the team over to a concrete trench that once used to support Houston's vast drainage system. But she quickly noted that Jill broke from the team.

Jill jogged to the nose of the Osprey until she made out Casey in the pilot's seat. She waved at Casey and received thumbs up from the clone. She back stepped twice before rejoining the group.

Claire gazed back at the ramp door, which was sealing up. Then the helicopter rose off the ground and rocked a few times before lifting off more smoothly. She focused back on the mission and followed the team to the ledge of the huge trench that could easily allow a truck to maneuver in it.

Alice knelt next to the edge, but she didn't smell or sense any threat in the trench. She looked towards the dark mouth and still didn't sense anything. She stood up and ordered, "Jill."

Jill Valentine accepted she was to go first and carefully jumped into the trench. She landed in the small, murky stream of water that ran down in the trench's steepest incline. She faced the team and waited to see who needed help.

"Leon," Alice ordered next. After he was down, she looked at her partner and gave a questioning glance.

Claire canted her head and silently waited for any command. In her hands was her ball cap that she clenched around the brim.

"Your turn," Alice softly told. She restrained from helping Claire, who easily jumped off the concrete edge and neatly landed near Jill.

Jill kept her hands at the ready in case the leader slipped, but she peered up at Alice. She noted Alice scanning the local area, and it made Jill slightly impatient. She bit her tongue because an argument right now wasn't a good idea.

Alice saw nothing alive or undead around the area. They were in barren lands far away from the city's suburban area. But that didn't keep her from worrying about attacks or sensors. She twisted her head to the left and studied the Osprey that appeared as a speck in the red sky. She wished her clone good luck and hoped to see her by sunrise.

Claire studied her blood partner's poised figure in the soft orange and red sky. She saw everything that the humans missed in Alice. There was a dark animal that lurked under Alice's skin, but Claire learned that trusting Alice was the key. In Claire's opinion, animals had a keener sense of right and wrong than any human. Claire lost her thoughts when her partner looked down at her. She had a smile pulling at her lips.

Alice briefly returned it before she suddenly jumped, back flipped, and landed perfectly beside her partner. She received a nudge to the side.

"Show off," Claire teased.

Alice flashed a grin then hurried to the mouth of the drainage system. "It's going to be a long hike."

Claire joined her partner but was putting on her ball cap. She squeezed the brim between her hands then slipped on the hat backwards. "Five miles, right?"

"Just to the facility's system," Alice reminded.

Jill was fishing out a head lamp. "We better get started then."

Claire and Leon also retrieved their head lamps and put them on then powered up the LEDs. They gathered around the entrance and inwardly prepared to take on the challenge.

"What's the order?" Claire asked her partner.

Alice didn't bother getting a head lamp despite she had one. Her vision would adapt to the darkness and the humans' head lamps were more than adequate for her. She looked from the entrance to the group and tackled Claire's question. "I'll be first then Claire and Leon." She looked at Jill. "You cover the rear." She trusted Jill's skill and honed senses to protect the back of the team.

"Let's go." Alice turned to the dark mouth and inhaled the lingering odor that was a combination of sewage, stagnant water, growth, and god knows what else. She pushed away the odor from her mind and walked into the drainage system.

Claire followed her partner, but she couldn't see much at first. She heard her boots sloshing through the water. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the LEDs highlighted the concrete walls and floor. She then heard a low squeak that made her clench her hands.

"I forgot to mention I hate rats," Claire revealed to the group.

Alice grinned and promised, "It was a mouse."

"Liar," Claire whispered. But she really had no idea if it was a rat or mouse.

Alice chuckled yet reminded, "As long as it's not infected then…"

Claire hummed. "I'll second that." She would take a rat any day over an infected rodent.

"I thought you hated snakes, RC," Jill brought up. She felt how the small talk was relaxing them, for now.

A chill ran down Claire's spine then another thought made her almost gag. "Can you imagine an infected snake?"

Jill smirked and recalled a time when she came to the Redfields' house and witnessed Claire killing a snake that'd invaded the home. She tormented, "You know how to swing a mean shovel."

Alice glanced back at her partner and softly asked, "You killed snakes with a shovel?"

Claire shrugged and replied, "Or whatever is handy."

Alice gave a low laugh and imagined a young Claire Redfield fighting a snake with a shovel. She actually felt sorry for the snake. She and the team went quiet again and continued the trek deeper into the system that wound its way further east towards Houston. They didn't plan on the mission being speedy, but it was stealthy compared to Alice's normal technique with an Umbrella facility. Alice just hoped they could stay under Umbrella's radar until the last possible second when they'd detonate the bombs. There was nothing more glorious than pulling the rug out from under Umbrella or in this case, the ground.

 

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 17**

"Where are we landing?" K-Mart checked with the clone. She moved the headset's microphone closer to her mouth and waited for Casey.

Casey was concentrating on finding the location that Claire had recommended to her on the sectional. She glanced again at the sectional clipped on her kneeboard. She studied the ground about twelve hundred feet below them.

"We're about seventy-five miles from the city," Casey explained. "You see that lake just ahead?"

K-Mart peered over the dash and spotted the lake. She gave a nod.

"That's Lake Austin." Casey slowed the helicopter once they were over the lake. She found a nice location to land alongside the lake.

K-Mart didn't say anything else and allowed the clone to focus on landing the helicopter. She held her breath as the altimeter rapidly dropped then slowed at the last twenty feet. She braced herself for a harsh landing but was surprised when it was softer than prior ones.

Casey glanced over at the human, who had tense shoulders. She grinned and teased, "No confidence in my skill."

K-Mart chuckled and argued, "I can't do it." She curiously watched how Casey easily shut down the helicopter's engines then switched off the electrical system.

Casey unbuckled herself and went directly to the sliding door. "I want to check the area." She saw K-Mart swing her shot gun on her back. "You stay here." She hopped out after she opened the door. "Fire a gun if you have problems."

"Got it." K-Mart exited the V-22 next and glanced about the surrounding area, which was growing dark rather quickly. "What about a campfire?"

Casey faltered from hurrying off and explained, "Wait until I get back." She planned to get the wood while she was gone. She didn't want K-Mart straying far from the helicopter. She freed a Glock and rushed off. She didn't want to waste the last daylight.

K-Mart stepped away from the helicopter and realized how much cooler it was compared to earlier this afternoon. She let out a content sigh then looked around again. She wandered closer to the lake and was surprised by the water in it. Most likely the lake was connected to the ocean somehow. Like other survivors, K-Mart had noticed many inland lakes and rivers were drying up. The rare times that it rained the dried waterways would refill for awhile until the cycle started again.

K-Mart brushed her hair aside that'd moved in front of her face. She returned to the helicopter's side and stood near the doorway. She considered whether to find at flashlight because it was getting pretty dark. She didn't have night vision like Casey or Alice, but a glance to the east told her that a nearly full moon would keep them company tonight.

It was almost fifteen minutes before Casey returned and with an arm load of wood that she'd collected too. She dumped it a few yards from the helicopter then set about properly organizing it. "K-Mart, can you get the satchel that has the camping supplies?"

K-Mart nodded, entered the still warm helicopter, and went to the supplies. She rummaged through it until she found the camping supplies. Hurriedly, she returned to Casey's side.

Casey peered up at the human and gratefully took the satchel. She pulled down on the drawstring's clamp and opened the mouth of the satchel. She picked through the items until she found the lighter and small lighter fluid container that'd help get the wood burning. She quickly had the campfire started and knew that K-Mart would need the warmth soon.

"Do you really think they can take down that facility?" K-Mart asked. She was seated on the other side of the large satchel.

Casey sighed and recalled the team's plans that Alice told her last night. "It's doable."

"How did Alice destroy the Tokyo facility?" K-Mart hadn't hear the details and curiously looked from the growing fire to the clone.

Casey was on her knees and kept an eye on the flames to make sure it was burning right. "She had a few friends help her."

K-Mart gave a dubious look and argued, "Alice acts like she doesn't have a single friend in this world… before or after the T-virus."

Casey chuckled and agreed that Alice mainly kept to herself ever since she lost her immediate family. She shrugged and looked at the human. "She found a few in an unexpected way."

K-Mart narrowed her eyes at the clone. "Come on, Casey."

Casey grinned at the human's persistence. "How about I tell you over dinner?" She couldn't let K-Mart go hungry, especially after the lunch didn't stay down.

"Alright," K-Mart relented. She got up again and went into the Osprey by herself. She switched on an overhead light then started hunting for something half decent that she could eat tonight. She prayed there was something else other than canned beans.

"You see my pack?" Casey asked directly behind the human.

"Casey!" K-Mart snapped and covered her racing heart after another surprise. "Why the Hell do you have to do that?" She turned her angry glare onto the clone off her left shoulder.

Casey cringed and touched the human's lower back in apology. "Sorry. It's just habit." She made a mental note to actually carry a footstep around the human. She was use to the other clones and Alice constantly detecting her presence thanks to their link.

K-Mart sighed and loosened up after snapping at the older woman. She studied the supplies and asked, "What's your pack look like?"

Casey shifted to the human's side and reached into the pile. "It's this one." She wiggled it out then looked at K-Mart. "Find anything good to eat?"

"I really can't see that well," K-Mart admitted.

"Come on." Casey took the satchel from the human and guided her outside to the building fire. She and K-Mart sat down and decided on a chicken soup dinner that would probably settle better. K-Mart was amazed to find a small loaf of bread at the top that most likely came from the _Arcadia_.

Casey hadn't expected the refresh bread herself and studied it for a moment. "Where'd this come from?"

"There are supplies on the _Arcadia_ ," K-Mart explained. "A lot of frozen meats as well."

Casey was amazed. There were foods that she only knew of from Alice's memory, but she certainly hadn't tasted them herself. There were a few meals in the Nevada facility that survivors would have killed to eat, but that was due to Umbrella's stash in the facility.

K-Mart couldn't wait to try the bread, which at one time had been a human staple. However, canned foods had become a staple for humans since farms and cattle were gone. The only problem was that canned foods were not indefinite.

Casey helped the human prepare the small meal. She wasn't really hungry yet planned to eat with K-Mart out of tradition. Shortly they were having a hot bowl of soup and sharing the white, thick bread that'd come from the _Arcadia_.

"I'd die for butter," K-Mart commented.

Casey chuckled and stirred her soup. "What food do you miss the most?"

K-Mart toyed with her spoon then fished out a chunk of chicken meat. "I loved chicken, a lot." She was eating slow tonight because she wanted to savior it. "I think I really miss scrambled eggs with cheese." She gazed over at the clone, who glowed in the warm firelight. "Breakfast was my favorite meal."

"It's the most important," Casey reminded. She returned to her soup.

K-Mart softly hummed then considered their luck tonight with the soup and bread. "I wonder where all the frozen meats and stuff came from?" She peered across at the clone. "I mean does Umbrella really have such a supply? And enough to load such a volume onto the _Arcadia_?"

"Yes." Casey understood Umbrella's logistics, supplies, and abilities both before and after the T-virus outbreak. "But even their supply isn't endless."

K-Mart shook her head and quietly ate her soup. She considered Claire's idea about going to Hawaii and what the possibilities were for the survivors. K-Mart looked forward to hopefully starting over in Hawaii. It was a warmer option than Alaska.

Casey broke the looming silence and fulfilled her promise to K-Mart. She explained to K-Mart how Alice accomplished taking down the Tokyo facility. K-Mart hadn't expected the news that there'd been other clones. She couldn't imagine how they differentiated each other or how they greeted each other by name, if they had names. K-Mart was awed by Casey's story about the attack on the Tokyo facility and later how Casey survived the blast.

After dinner and cleaning up their few dishes, Casey returned the food satchel to the helicopter and retrieved a sleeping bag and blanket for K-Mart. She wasn't sure if K-Mart would really sleep tonight knowing that Claire and Alice were headed right to Umbrella. But she thought it was worth tempting K-Mart. Casey set the sleeping bag near the fire and left the blanket on top. She returned to her seat beside the quiet human and studied her.

K-Mart had her legs propped up, and she stared at the flames tangling together among the firewood. She let out a sigh and looked at the curious twin.

"Can I show you something?" Casey quietly asked.

K-Mart nodded and curiously watched Casey bring her pack between them.

"Where's your sword?"

K-Mart twisted to her right and produced the sheathed weapon.

"Take it out," Casey instructed.

K-Mart realized she was about to be schooled on caring for the sword. She unsheathed it then set the scarab off to her right. She held it out to Casey, but it was pushed back into her lap.

"It should be cleaned about once a week," Casey instructed. "And sharpened at least once a week… but that really depends on how often you use it."

K-Mart's eyebrows hiked up then a laugh bubbled to the surface. "Use it?" She lifted the sword slightly and informed, "I don't know how to use it."

Casey grinned and promised, "You will… soon." She already had plans to show K-Mart how to fight with a sword. But that wouldn't be until after they were done the mission. For now, it'd be enough for K-Mart to learn how to care for the old weapon. "Come on." She'd gathered a handful of items and directed K-Mart around the fire to a large, smooth stone that protruded from the ground. "Sit down."

K-Mart did so and waited for the next instruction. She wasn't sure what to expect and merely gripped the weapon tightly.

Casey set down a few items on the ground and only kept a stone in her right hand. She then went behind K-Mart and leaned over her. "You're right handed?"

"Yea," the human murmured.

"Prop up your left leg then point the sword blade downward," Casey instructed. But she had to adjust the human's grip on the hilt better. "Move your hand here." She moved K-Mart's clenched hand until it rested on the inside of K-Mart's left knee. "There."

K-Mart cleared her throat and stayed focused on the task rather than Casey's warm touches. She peered around and whispered, "Now what?" She hoped nothing was given away in her tone. However, she began to wonder if Casey, like Alice, could sense changes in humans.

Casey raised her right hand in answer. "This is a sharpening stone… or a whetstone." She placed it in K-Mart's right hand. "All you have to do is run it down the blade at a precise angle. You do this several times on both sides then it'll stay fairly sharp for you."

K-Mart nodded but furrowed her brow at the clone. "What's the precise angle?" She felt Casey's front side brush against her back, and she struggled against not leaning into Casey.

"It depends," Casey started, "on how sharp you want it. Certain angles give a different type of edge." She took K-Mart's right hand and adjusted the whetstone in her hand. She brought the stone against the blade near the top. "This is a thirty degree angle and will give you a more lasting edge." She canted her head and watched K-Mart's focused expression. "You usually see that type of edge with working tools… like chisels."

"Alright." K-Mart filed it away then guessed at the next angle. "A twenty degree angle?"

Casey grinned then adjusted their linked hands to the new angle. "That's a tough edge and more for chopping purposes."

"Hatchets and axes," K-Mart summarized.

Casey nodded then adjusted to the last angle. "A knife angle is between ten to fifteen degrees… it gives the very sharp edge."

K-Mart shook her head and argued, "But this isn't a knife."

"No." Casey's grin returned after the human's keen observation. "You want to stay between a twenty to thirty degree angle… really a thirty degree angle is typical." She released K-Mart's hand and pointed at the tip of the blade. "Along here, you can sharpen it at a twenty degree angle to give it a sharper point."

K-Mart nodded now that she understood the different angles. She had an idea on how to use the whetstone, but she didn't want to damage the weapon. "So how do you…"

Casey understood what the human was asking so she took K-Mart's hand again. "Start here at the correct angle." She then guided K-Mart's hand down the blade with the stone. "You want smooth strokes." She repeated it several times with K-Mart until she sensed that it was becoming natural to K-Mart. She removed her hand on the fourteenth attempt and watched the whetstone go down perfectly. "You have to do it for each edge and on both sides."

"That's a lot of work," K-mart joked.

Casey smirked and replied, "You can see why they invented guns." She halted K-Mart's next stroke because she didn't want the blade to get damaged. "Before you do anymore, you need to oil the blade." She retrieved the stone then collected a worn cloth that had a special bottle of oil. "Just put some oil on the rag then wipe the blade down really well."

K-Mart did so and made sure to get both sides. She looked at the cloth and was surprised by the amount of dirt and grime that came off. She set the cloth down by the oil jar then reclaimed the whetstone.

"Sharpen the edges for awhile then I'll show you the other whetstone," Casey promised.

"Another whetstone?" K-Mart twisted around and stared wide eye at the clone. "Are you joking?"

Casey laughed and shifted away from the human. "No." She plucked the lighter colored whetstone from the ground and showed it. "It's for finer sharpening and polishing too." She set it down then become serious. "I'm going to run the perimeter. I won't be long." She was already moving out of the camp.

"Be careful," K-Mart called to the clone. She couldn't see or hear Casey anymore so she returned to her task. She became rather engrossed in it and never heard Casey return despite Casey made sure to enter within K-Mart's view.

Casey softly smiled at the human's sole focus to return the six inch sword to its former glory. She decided to take care of her sais and went to her satchel. She dug out another oil rag and quickly polished each prong then the main truncheon. She checked over the leather wrap on each handle to make sure they were still in good shape.

After maintaining her sais, Casey took the sword's aged scarab and modified it for K-Mart's use. She'd noticed that K-Mart was wearing a belt, which would be quite useful. She also inspected the leather and oiled it down. The previous owner seemed to have better knowledge about the scarab than the actual sword.

K-Mart held up the sword after deciding she'd done enough. She called Casey over, and they inspected it together. Casey was satisfied and retrieved the finer whetstone and showed K-Mart how much oil to put on it. Together, they carefully polished and further sharpened the blade until it was shining at them. K-Mart was impressed by its renewed life.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Casey whispered. She admired the civil war era weapon that'd probably pierced a few bodies, but she knew it wasn't a primary weapon for a soldier in those days.

K-Mart turned the blade over a few times and was surprised it'd cleaned so well. She peered up at Casey and offered a smile. "Thank you for showing me."

Casey returned the smile and squeezed the human's shoulder. "You're welcome." She then held up the scarab. "Stand up for me and undo your belt." She wait until K-Mart nearly had the belt off then she threaded the belt through the sheath's makeshift hook. She helped K-Mart put the belt back on and was happy it worked out so well.

K-Mart sheathed the blade and found it locked in place fairly well. She adjusted the sheath slightly on her belt and found it in the perfect spot. "Now… I just need to figure out how to use it."

Casey grinned and looked up from the sheathed sword. "I'll show you. But learning how to maintain it is just as important as using it."

K-Mart nodded then peered up at the clone. "Thanks, Casey."

"No problem," Casey softly replied. She collected her oil, rag, and whetstones but would make sure to get K-Mart a set later. She straightened up and suggested, "You should get some rest soon."

"Do you need any sleep?" K-Mart sat back down on the stone seat.

"Only three to four hours," Casey informed. She walked around K-Mart and started back to her satchel.

"A night?" K-mart checked.

Casey turned around and grinned. "A week." Her grin grew wider at K-Mart's shocked look. She went to her satchel and put the items away.

K-Mart contently sighed and stared at the campfire. Her thoughts were on Claire and Alice. She estimated they'd be at the junction to the facility or at least close to it. She could only image what the team really had to go through to accomplish what they set out to do. She wondered exactly how Jill Valentine felt about it too.

Casey had found her journal in the pack, but she didn't write in it yet. She gazed over at the quiet human, who was staring off into the fire. She drummed her fingers on the leather journal's cover then set it down. She stood up and the duster fell around her. Casey approached K-Mart and blocked her view of the campfire.

K-Mart tilted her head back and focused on Casey's serious face. She slightly leaned back when Casey squatted down in front of her.

"It doesn't do any good to think about what's happening," Casey warned. "They're down there, and we're up here." She placed her hand against K-Mart's knee. "You need some sleep because tomorrow… anything could happen."

K-Mart agreed that despite the plans something would probably go wrong. It was just the law of averages and also their damn luck anymore. "I know." She considered whether she could really sleep and an idea came to mind. She pulled out the iPod still in her front pocket and held it out to Casey. "Maybe you'll need this tonight?"

Casey once again pushed the iPod away and argued, "I need to hear everything." She stood up. "It'll help you sleep actually."

K-Mart turned the mp3 player around in her hands then gazed up at the older woman. "How in the world did you keep this thing charged anyway?"

Casey held up her index finger and gave a smirk. "Excellent question." She reached into her duster's right pocket and produced a green, square object. She gave it to K-Mart and explained, "Solar charger."

K-Mart found the hook up for the iPod and was impressed. She hit a small button that lit up green lights like a bar.

"It's fully charged." Casey accepted the charger from the human. She slipped it into her pocket.

"Smart," K-mart complimented.

"Just one of my many great qualities," Casey huskily stated. She enjoyed the faint flush on the human's cheeks that appeared darker thanks to the campfire. She couldn't control her wick streak surfacing so she bent down over K-Mart until their faces were inches apart. "I'll let you think about what… the others are."

K-Mart was stiff and heart beating in her ears when Casey entered her space. She felt every word Casey spoke, and it caused a warm burn under her skin. She nervously gripped the stone in her hand and couldn't think about what to do or say.

Casey sensed the human's apprehension and came back to herself. She tried softening the tense moment by lightly pressing her lips across K-Mart's cheek. She then warmly suggested, "Get some sleep, K." She quickly withdrew and gave the ridged human her needed space.

K-Mart let out a breath after Casey suddenly vanished. She blinked twice and realized there was a tender burn on her cheek. Now she recalled that Casey had actually kissed her there. K-Mart inhaled deeply then cautiously slid off the stone. She didn't dare look at Casey and continued gripping the iPod for dear life.

Casey was already sitting down by her bag and was working on the journal. From the corner of her eye, she minded K-Mart's movements and hoped that the rattled human would calm down. She hadn't expected K-Mart to shut down so instantly, but Casey should have been mindful to K-Mart's age. She suspected K-Mart didn't have much experience when it came to things like flirting or even romantic relationships.

K-Mart crawled into the sleeping bag after folding up the blanket into a makeshift pillow. She kept her boots on but put one Glock, the shotgun, and the sword within arm's reach. She tucked the second Glock under the blanket like Claire had always done. K-Mart put in a single earbud from the headphones and started the mp3 player. She welcomed the music's distraction once she settled in the sleeping bag. K-Mart wasn't ready to think about what just happened between her and Casey.

Half an hour passed before K-Mart fell asleep with the music still playing in one ear. She had the other ear out for any noises or Casey's voice. She slept rather lightly due to her worries about the team. But she only slept for a few hours before Casey gently woke her up.

"K-Mart," Casey softly called again. She was knelt beside the human. She pulled her hand away when K-Mart sharply got up. "It's okay… we're fine."

K-Mart sighed in relief then sunk back down. She hastily removed the earbud and better focused on the clone.

"I need to do a perimeter check," Casey explained. "I didn't want to leave you here sleeping."

K-Mart nodded her understanding then started dissecting herself from the sleeping bag.

"It's going to take me a bit longer," Casey revealed. "I really want to check things since it's dark." She glanced at the moon, which was almost overhead.

K-Mart still didn't say anything since she was getting her gear back on. She shivered against the night chill but knew the campfire would warm her again. She tightened her belt after getting it back on with the sword. Lastly, she collected her Glocks and shoved them in her waistband then picked up the shotgun.

"You'll be alright?" Casey could tell K-Mart was still out of it.

"Yeah," K-Mart murmured. She wiped her face in hopes to get rid of her sleepiness. "I'll wait up for you."

Casey lightly touched K-Mart's arm but didn't say anything and hurried off so that she could get done sooner.

K-Mart went over to the stone and sat down in the same spot. She blinked a few times and finally worked the sleep away. Yet a yawn broke free. K-Mart rubbed her face then decided to fix her hair. She pulled out the hair tie then combed her hair a few times with her fingers. She twisted it back into a bun and used her hair tie to hold it in place.

K-Mart lifted her legs and propped her feet against the side of the stone. She folded her arms over her knees and leaned her body forward. She hoped that Casey wouldn't be much longer because she didn't like being alone. She glanced over her shoulder after a distant sound caught her ear. But it was too faint for K-Mart to really discern what it was other than maybe a small animal. The crickets' music was constant enough and the only comforting sound other than the campfire's crackle.

K-Mart looked at the helicopter and noted that Casey left on one light in the cargo bay. She imagined it was only one so that the battery wouldn't die out, but they could still see if they went into it. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sliding door being ajar until she realized that Casey's pack was gone. She figured that Casey must have taken it in and forgot to shut the door.

After gathering some energy, K-Mart slipped off the rock and decided to go shut the helicopter's door. She come up to the door yet went still instead of grabbing the handle. She had a perplex look from a sound not far behind her. K-Mart's heart quickened in fear, but she forced her body to turn and faced what caused her hairs to stand up.

K-Mart stared directly at the undead creature only a few yards away. She almost became paralyzed until he came running for her. K-Mart cried out and ripped a handgun from her waistband.

The undead was advanced than many others. His tentacle mouth whipped open and omitted a low growl. His wet stench filled the air and made the human's stomach twist in revulsion.

K-Mart flicked the safety off and pulled the trigger at the last second. She shot him perfectly in the head and had to jump back when he landed at her feet. She noted his wet, tattered clothes and realized he'd probably come from the lake. For good measure, she shot him in the back of the head then looked up. She scanned for more undead because they rarely worked alone.

From the shoreline, soft yet mushy footsteps started coming towards the camp. There were only a few at first but then more added to it.

K-Mart backed away from the helicopter and aimed the gun towards the lake. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the moonlight, and she took in the reflecting undead that were walking ashore. "Oh my god," she breathed in fear. She counted at least eight and there could be more. She grabbed her second Glock then furiously cried out, "Casey!" She started firing on the undead that immediately ran for her.

The undead continued rising out of the murky lake like a black wave. They all had tentacle mouths that they displayed once they found the lone human. Several of them fell at the start until they gained numbers and began pressing closer to the shooting human.

K-Mart back stepped again and shot another undead before he jumped on her. She was almost out of bullets and didn't have time to reload with a new magazine. She fired her last bullets and prayed for an extra bullet in the cartridge, but her guns fired air. "Shit," she cursed and locked eyes with an undead a few feet in front of her.

The undead seemed to realize it too and that she was going for the shotgun. He launched at her in hopes to get her face with his tentacles. But his leap was short lived when a sharp objected pierced his skull and threw him against the helicopter. He slumped on the ground in a bleeding pool.

K-Mart had her shotgun at the ready and knew she'd been too late. She jerked her head to the right and was relieved to see Casey. She glanced at the sai still protruding out of the undead's skull and silently thanked Casey for her skill and accuracy.

Casey was firing on the undead that came near K-Mart. She aimed her right gun at the undead that grabbed for her from the side. She shot him in the forehead. She noted his wet clothes and realized they'd come from the lake. She silently cursed because the goddamn undead were getting smarter. They knew that Casey wouldn't be able to smell them since they were underwater. Casey cussed at their well planned sneak attack, but she hurried to K-Mart's side.

K-Mart had gain enough time to sling her shotgun back on her shoulder and reload her handguns. She helped Casey hold off the horde of undead. "They came from the lake," she hollered over the shooting and growls.

"I know!" Casey kicked an undead in the stomach then shot him in the head. "We need to go."

K-Mart didn't argue, but she glanced at her sleeping bag, which still had the iPod on it. "Cover me."

Casey was shocked that the human was so foolish to return to the camp. "K-Mart!" she hollered in fear.

K-Mart ignored the clone's call and instead pressed forward until she made it to the sleeping bag. She scooped up the mp3 player in triumphant but once she stood up, she came eye to eye with an undead. She grounded her teeth and prepared for a fight.

Casey growled in frustration because she couldn't take a shot with K-Mart in front of the undead. "K-Mart!" she called and erratically searched for a way to protect the human.

K-Mart dropped down when the creature's tentacles came for her head. She snared the sleeping bag with her left hand and popped up with it. She swiftly tossed the bag over the undead and blocked both his mouth and eyes. What she didn't expect was the fire's flames roaring to life and suddenly came at the undead like a bird spreading its wings. K-Mart stumbled away but glanced at Casey, who was focused on controlling the flames.

The undead cried out when the fire engulfed the sleeping bag then scorched him. He fought to get free, but it was too late and the flames swallowed him.

K-Mart realized how focused Casey was on controlling the fire that she didn't see the undead nearing her. K-Mart retrieved her Glock and ran to Casey while firing on the undead. She shoved the iPod in her back pocket and grabbed her other handgun.

Casey released the flames after dragging the undead into the entire fire. She sunk down in exhaustion but bitterly looked up at the undead mob. Slowly her eyes returned to normal, and she forced herself to get up.

K-Mart stood next to Casey and shot any undead that made an attack. She was focused on keeping them at bay so that Casey could recover.

Slowly Casey rose and held both guns in hand this time. "Get in the goddamn chopper, K-Mart," she harshly ordered.

K-Mart fired a few more rounds despite she heard Casey quite clearly. She was slightly shaken when an explosion erupted and sent the wave of undead flying back into the lake like ragdolls. She instantly looked at the clone, who had dilated eyes again.

"Now!" Casey yelled at the stubborn human.

K-Mart unfroze her legs and hurried to the helicopter door. She forced it open wider and jumped into it. She blinked a few time until her eyes adjusted to the low light. She hurried to the dark cockpit but a low growl made her stumble backwards. She raised her guns at the undead that was blanketed by the darkness. But fast tentacles stole her guns, and they clanked on the metal floor in the cockpit.

"Shit," K-Mart yelled. She backed away and was forced to jump to her left when the undead attacked her.  But she slipped on a small puddle of water in the cargo bay and slammed into the rows of seats. She groaned in pain. She sunk down into a chair but focused on the advanced undead that rushed for her. She sat up and reached behind for her shotgun with her left hand. K-Mart screamed when two of the undead's tentacles wrapped around her wrist. She couldn't move her left arm at all.

The undead snarled and growled that she almost had the human. Her wet clothes created a pool of water where she towered over K-Mart. She shot out her other two tentacles for the human's face, but the human ducked out of the way. The undead growled in protest and made another attempt.

K-Mart fought against the tentacles on her left wrist, but she wasn't strong enough. She didn't know how many more lucky chances she had before her face was going to be suctioned by the undead. But the reassuring weight on her left hip reminded her of a last ditch effort to get free. K-Mart grabbed the sword's hilt and extracted the renewed blade.

The undead faltered upon seeing the glinting blade under the dim light. She roared in protest when the sharp blade cut through two of her tentacles. She cried out with her bloody face pointed at the ceiling.

K-Mart swore the undead's roar was louder until she realized it was Casey using her psionic blast again. She refocused on her enemy that lunged at her, but she'd wasted time by thinking about Casey. The undead had K-Mart's arms locked down, and its face close to hers.

The undead was stronger than the human and was starting to prevail. She had an iron grip on the human's sword hand so that the blade didn't get her. She pressed forward and inhaled the human's strong blood. She roared in excitement and opened her mouth wider.

K-Mart cried out because she knew it was impossible to win. But a rush of adrenaline fueled her last attempt, and her left fist slammed into the undead's temple. K-Mart's victory was worthless as the undead's mouth latched onto her left arm. A painful wail erupted from K-Mart and grew louder. All she felt was immense fire flare in her arm then her skin and muscle were torn off. She elicited a few whimpers, but her anger came to life at being bitten. K-Mart slammed her knees repeatedly into the creature's chest and tore it free from her arm.

K-Mart screamed in rage and tears burned behind her eyes but didn't cloud her vision. She struck again and again at the undead's head hoping to break its skull. But it wasn't giving up and started for K-Mart's neck. K-Mart gritted her teeth when the tentacles caressed her cheek in haunting temptation.

The undead snarled and pushed up with her legs to get to the human's skin. Her tongue brushed across the human's moist skin and mixed with the blood she'd already sampled. She thrusted forward with her mouth wide open and knew she'd taste the blood again. But a sharp object slammed into the back of her head and poked out through the bridge of her nose. Dark blood oozed down a pointed end and crept onto the undead's nose. She softly groaned in protest then slumped against her meal.

K-Mart gave another cry then furiously shoved the lifeless undead off her body. She dropped her sword but slammed her boot's heel into the creature's bleeding skull. Her cries of rage shifted into sobs until strong hands were all over her.

"K-Mart, K-Mart," Casey hastily repeated. "Stop, K-Mart!" She barely subdued the chaotic human. "It's dead," she swore.

K-Mart dug her nails into Casey's shoulders and breathed, "And so am I!"

Casey was briefly caught off guard until she realized what K-Mart meant. She harshly stilled the human's wild movements and demanded, "You were bitten?" She listened to K-Mart's continued sobs. She frantically searched for the bite mark and followed the blood to K-Mart's arm. "No, no… god no," she whispered. Her own upset was clearly on her face. "This isn't your blood," she harshly insisted.

K-Mart shook her head and looked at the bloody gape in her arm. Her reddened eyes from the crying centered on Casey. She was breathing hard and couldn't think clearly.

Casey was knelt down and inspected the wound. There was no doubt that K-Mart had been bitten by the undead and the infection starting the process. "No," she murmured in a choked voice. But her upset thoughts were derailed by the booming around the helicopter. Casey cleared her mind and stated, "We have to go." She didn't want to leave K-Mart with the dead creature so she scooped up K-Mart.

K-Mart didn't make any protest and clung onto the clone, who took her to the cockpit. She was carefully lowered into the copilot seat.

Casey hopped into the pilot seat then ripped the checklist off the dash. She slightly jumped when an undead slammed into the side window. But she knew the windows were bullet proof and definitely wouldn't let the creature in. "Fucking bastards," she snarled at them. She hastily started the rotorcraft in record time.

K-Mart slumped in the seat and bitterly stared at the undead that tried getting into the helicopter. She wished she could kill them all despite it didn't change her pending future. She shut her eyes when the engines roared to life. Within seconds, she felt the aircraft lift off the ground and leave the protesting undead below.

Casey didn't bother turning on the navigation lights, too worried they'd be spotted faster. She kept the helicopter leveled and hastily adjusted the heading indicator to match the overhead compass. She checked the altitude and hoped it was close enough.

K-Mart dropped her head against the chair and refused to acknowledge the bite mark. She shut her eyes and grounded her teeth to hold down her emotions.

Casey wasn't sure where to go, and her racing mind wasn't helping. She started flying north for a minute but slowed the helicopter and allowed it to hover two thousand feet above the ground. She looked at K-Mart and thought over their options.

K-Mart swallowed hard and met the clone's lost stare. "We have to wait for them," she reminded the clone.

Casey started shaking her head and brought her attention to K-Mart. "You're going to die by then."

"I'm going to die regardless," K-Mart sharply reminded Casey.

"No… no." Casey continued moving her head in disagreement. "We can-"

"Go where?" K-Mart hotly fought, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "There's no help for us." She placed her hand over her chest. "We are the cavalry for the team." She angrily wiped her tears away and harshly stated, "There are no other options."

Casey snapped out of her thoughts and sharply yelled, "There are always options!"

K-Mart wanted to believe it, but she knew otherwise and whispered, "Not this time." She was forcing herself to accept what the infection would do to her.

But Casey refused to accept K-Mart's fate. She needed to move around so she could clear her head. She hastily put the V-22 into autopilot then forced it to remain hovering in its current position. She jumped out of the seat and entered the cargo bay. Her heavy boot steps boomed throughout the helicopter.

K-Mart dropped her head on the chair then looked down at her injured arm. She reached over with her right hand and gingerly touched the wound, but she hissed in pain. "Fuck," she whispered. She struggled against fresh tears.

Casey nearly ripped off the cargo door when she slid it open. She stomped over to the creature, yanked her sai out of the skull, and grabbed the dead creature by its ankle. She dragged it to the door and left a black blood trail across the cargo bay. She took some satisfaction in kicking it out. But it did nothing to truly calm her anger about what happened to K-Mart. Casey slammed and locked the door then hurried to the supplies. She dug out a medical kit and returned to the injured human.

K-Mart saw what Casey had in hand and argued, "That won't stop it."

"I know that," Casey hotly chewed off. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She set the kit down on the pilot's seat then knelt down near K-Mart. "The bleeding has to be slowed." She picked through the contents and decided to clean the wound despite nothing would kill the infection.

K-Mart relented and allowed Casey to tend to her wound. She watched how careful Casey was with it despite the searing heat that enflamed her arm. She fought not to think about death and whether or not she'd be aware of becoming an undead. Claire had told her that the undead didn't have any higher brain function, and their body merely moved from the T-virus. They were like puppets and being shot in the head cut the strings.

"Casey, you shouldn't be wasting…" K-Mart lost her words when bright green eyes lifted to her. She faltered but bravely suggested, "You should be using your gun."

Casey flexed her already aching jaw from all the stress. She was staring coldly at the wound, which wouldn't stop bubbling up dark blood. She found that caring for the wound gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. She hoarsely whispered, "Claire has a dose of antivirus."

K-Mart held her breath but the quick math dashed her hopes. "They won't make it out soon enough." She recalled that the virus could take between a few hours to nearly twenty-four hours, but it varied from human to human. "Casey, just shoot me now."

Casey had finished tying off a wrap around the injury. She jerked her hands away and snapped, "I won't shoot you." She stood up, grabbed the medical kit, and zipped it up roughly then returned it to the supply bag. Her duster snapped behind as if mimicking her rage.

K-Mart kept shaking her head and fought down the tears. She licked her dry lips then forced herself to sit up, yet the pain was nearly unbearable.

Casey jumped into the seat and didn't bother buckling up. She grabbed the nearest sectional chart and opened it up. She could gauge where she needed to go, but first she grabbed the plotter and estimated a location she had in mind.

K-Mart was breathing slightly harder than normal. She wished her heart would slow down to normal again. She looked at what Casey was doing and realized Casey was plotting a course. "Where are we going?"

"To somebody that can help you," Casey murmured. She was fast and soon had the heading for the destination. She prayed she would be able to see something outside despite there was only the full moon. The old sectional charts relied on city and town lights to determine where a pilot was located in the skies. But today it was different, and they only had the nearly full moon on their side.

K-Mart was confused and fought, "We have to stay and wait for the team."

Casey tossed the plotter into the dash and reclipped the sectional on the kneeboard. "The team can wait for us."

K-Mart was in disbelief and grabbed the clone's nearest arm despite the pain it caused her. "We can't let them die in that explosion."

Casey had the controls in her hands, but she hadn't turned off the autopilot. She sharply turned her head to the human. "And I can't let you die."

K-Mart dropped her hand thanks to the pain. She shut her eyes after Casey's words.

"Not when I can do something about it," Casey whispered.

K-Mart looked at Casey and read the guilt deeper in Casey's eyes. She should have been more careful when she entered the helicopter, but she hadn't been smart about it. K-Mart rolled her head away and gave up fighting with Casey about what was important.

Casey switched off the overhead light and shut down the autopilot. She wrapped her hands around the stick then glanced at the infected human. "There's no point to this mission if good people die." She increased the throttle and turned the helicopter to the north-west.

K-Mart stared out the side window and struggled with her racing thoughts. She swallowed against the forming lump then softly asked, "Who can help me?"

Casey was focused on changing the rotorcraft over to airplane configuration. She didn't respond until all the procedures were done. She finally answered, "The White Queen." She flicked two switches overhead then glanced at the heading indicator. She was thankful there was barely any wind tonight.

K-Mart jogged her groggy mind then looked at the clone. "You mean the AI?"

"Yes." Casey glanced at K-Mart but focused on her flying. She scanned the instruments until she came to the dead GPS. She bitterly cursed Alice for destroying it as Claire told her. Despite Casey sympathized with their choices, it would have done her a world of good and made their journey a lot easier.

K-Mart realized exactly where Casey was taking her. She had brief memory flashes of a fenced in facility surrounded by hundreds of undead. It was the last time she saw Alice before they took off in a helicopter bound for Alaska.

"Vegas is real far," the human murmured. She didn't know exactly where the Nevada facility was located, but she knew it was close to Las Vegas. K-Mart turned her head to Casey.

"It's about twelve hundred miles," Casey stated. She peered down at the airspeed indicator and estimated what their ground speed was right now. "I'll get you there in about four hours."

K-Mart realized she could turn by then. "Casey, I could-"

"Don't say it," Casey cut off. She let out a strained breath and wished her tone wasn't so cutting, but she'd made her choice to go to Nevada. "It's just after ten now so we'll get there at two. I'll leave you with Janus and the White Queen then fly back here to get the team."

K-Mart did the calculations and whispered, "It's too close." She studied the waves of stress flowing off the clone. "We can't do this… it's too risky."

Casey didn't want to hear anymore arguments. She flexed her grip on the stick and ignored K-Mart's comment.

"You're going to sacrifice their lives for mine?" K-Mart fought.

"I am sacrificing yours if I don't try!"

K-Mart jerked in the seat from Casey's ferocity. She looked away and didn't want Casey to see her upset. She choked down a small sob.

Casey angrily ran her fingers through her blond locks. She sent an unspoken apology to K-Mart for her harshness. She wasn't use to dealing with her emotions around humans. She'd seen plenty of humans die, and she hadn't cared about them. They were mindless soldiers that worked for Umbrella. But Casey had formed a relationship with K-Mart and rather enjoyed what they shared so far. Now it was about to become meaningless all because of the T-virus.

K-Mart glanced at the wrapped wound. Her blood had almost soaked the gauze and probably would continue to bleed. She bit her bottom lip and recalled how Carlos had been bitten in about the same spot. She bitterly shook her head and looked outside. She'd been stupid to think she could have helped on the mission.

"Alice was right," K-Mart sullenly muttered.

Casey broke from her long thoughts and looked at the human. She replayed what K-Mart had said and became confused. "Right about what?"

K-Mart didn't look at the clone but repeated what Alice told her. "I should be careful what I wish for."

Casey wasn't sure how to reply and fought not to punch something. She struggled staying focused on her flying but firmly stated, "The White Queen has the antivirus. We'll get you there, get it in your system, and I'll fly back to Houston while you heal." She needed it to work out that way. "Everything will be fine."

But even to K-Mart's ears it sounded quite hollow. Casey wasn't factoring in the amount of time the infection would be in her system nor the fact that the undead that bit K-Mart was an advanced undead. Nobody exactly understood what made them advanced, if not perhaps a different strand of the T-virus. If that were the case, then nobody could be sure whether or not the antivirus would work against the altered T-virus.

Casey took a few more breaths then was able to focus on the flight. After twenty minutes, she glanced at K-Mart, who had dozed off. She stole the open chance and touched the human's brow, which was damp and hot. She softly cursed and knew the virus was fighting against K-Mart's immune system. Casey prayed that K-Mart had blood stronger than the average human. Despite to Casey's nose K-Mart's blood was strong, that didn't mean the chemistry was right.

K-Mart slept almost the entire flight to Nevada. She only stirred awake when Casey changed the airplane back into a rotorcraft. She painfully shifted in the chair and found her body incredibly stiff. She couldn't feel her left hand even though her fingers still moved like normal. She didn't say anything to Casey and instead looked up from the bleeding wound.

"Are we there?"

"Almost," Casey confirmed. She was hunting for the facility, which would be easy to pick out once she saw it. There was nothing else like it in the middle of the desert.

K-Mart leaned to her right and started coughing. She made it through the spell, but her chest was now wheezing.

Casey heard the knowing symptoms. "Come on," she growled and continued scanning the empty desert. She caught the moon reflecting off metal slightly to the north. Her hopes lifted as she hurried the aircraft. She let out a relieved breath once the lone building in the fencing came into view.

K-Mart felt the helicopter hastily descending to the earth. She rolled her head away and watched the silver ground come up. She shut her eyes and waited until it was time to move. She started slipping into unconsciousness until Casey lifted her from the chair.

"Stay with me, K-Mart," Casey ordered. She'd already shut off the engines and opened the cargo door. She adjusted K-Mart in her arms then raced out of the helicopter. She inhaled the clean, cool night air but made a mad dash to the shack in front of them.

K-Mart slightly tightened her good arm around Casey's shoulders. She furrowed her eyebrows and quietly mentioned, "The undead are gone."

Casey barely heard the human, but the observation wasn't important to them right now. She kicked open the front door then noted the empty table in front of them. She shifted to her right and gently urged, "K-Mart, I need your help. Can you lift the small flap on that keypad?"

K-Mart shook off the dazed sensation and focused on what Casey was talking about on the wall. She stretched out her arm and was able to flip the cover up.

"The code is two six nine one," Casey informed the human.

K-Mart opened and closed her mouth once then tempted, "Two." She furrowed her eyebrows and struggled to get the first button. "Six…" She barely hit the number six. She watched as the backlit keypad became blurry. "Nine…"

"Come on… it's nine," Casey reminded.

K-Mart's breathing became ragged with panic. "I can't… I can't read the numbers." She was obviously scared now because the virus was taking over.

Casey barely remained calm and explained, "It's just like a phone keypad. One two and three are on the first row."

K-Mart caught onto the clone's explanation, and she hastily hit the number nine then number one out of mere habit. Behind her, she faintly made out the sounds of metal grinding against metal. She felt exhausted and slumped against the warmth around her.

Casey jumped onto the elevator and slammed the down button with her elbow. "K-Mart." She shifted the human in her arms. She received a weak moan back. "K-Mart!"

K-Mart vaguely heard Casey's cry, but it was rather distant. She could only clench Casey's duster in a weak reply.

Casey peered up and saw how deep the elevator had traveled so far. "Can't this go any faster!" Her voice echoed up the shaft. Even though the elevator was rather speedy, it seemed to crawl now. Finally the elevator hitched then the sealed door slowly drew open.

Casey rushed off the platform and nearly yelled for her twin. However, she was caught off guard by seeing her mirror image standing before her. "Janus," she breathed in relief. But her eyes flickered to the two strangers on either side of Janus. One stranger's face quickly became familiar, and Casey sucked in a breath. Casey sharply looked at the other stranger's face, who jogged Casey's memories about the Hive. She didn't have a name, but she knew the face from the Hive.

Janus was wearing a simple black shirt and holey jeans. She sharply looked from the injured human to Casey and worriedly stated, "She's infected." The T-virus was strong under Janus's nose.

Casey's eyes cut from the two humans behind Janus. She clenched her jaw and demanded, "She needs the antivirus."

Janus gingerly touched the infected human then shook her head. "It's too late." She peered up at Casey and read all the emotions deep in Casey. "She's starting to turn."

"She'll contaminate this facility," a familiar voice stated. She took a step back but looked at Janus. "We need to get her out of here."

"I need the antivirus!" Casey yelled at them.

Janus fisted her hands and realized what she may have to do to protect the facility, research, and two humans. Her right hand slipped behind her back. "Casey, you know-"

"Don't, Janus," Casey fairly warned. "Her blood is strong!"

"You don't know that," Janus hotly whispered. She freed a handgun from her waistband. "You're jeopardizing everything we've worked for."

Casey was shaking her head and bared her teeth at her twin. "No."

"Don't do this," Janus advised this time. She flicked off the safety behind her back.

The other female human behind Janus saw the handgun in the low light. She wore a white robe that fluttered when she stepped forward. She held out her hand towards Janus, but her words hung in her throat.

"Give her the antivirus!" Casey yelled at Janus. She predicted Janus's next move and dropped down just before the shot rang out.

"Wait!" The robed human hastily latched onto Janus's arm and halted her next attempt. "Please stop!" She found Janus's head turned to her, and she pleaded, "There may be a way."

Casey stood back up and looked at the familiar, robed woman. "She needs help."

Janus glanced once at the infected human in Casey's arms. She felt every ounce of Casey's desperation to save the girl. She growled and jerked her arm free. "You better put on a goddamn suit now!" Her eyes burned at the robed human, but she looked at Casey and ordered, "Get her to the medical lab and tie her down."

Casey nodded but urged, "Help me."

Janus put her gun away then directed her twin into the facility. She saw that the two humans were already racing off. "Who is she and what happened?"

"Long story," Casey replied. "But she's one of the survivors from Claire Redfield's convoy."

Janus raised a thin eyebrow and glanced at the girl. "I don't know what Doctor Green has in mind, but it better work or I will shoot her, Casey."

Casey accepted the clone's oath and understood how dangerous it was to bring K-Mart into the facility. She hastened to the medical lab and entered a sterile room where a clean bed waited. She lowered K-Mart onto it and discovered K-Mart still clung to her duster. She clutched the burning hand and tried freeing herself, but was surprised by K-Mart's grip.

"Casey," K-Mart weakly called.

Janus was getting the straps setup. She faltered at hearing the human's voice and was surprised she wasn't unconscious. Maybe Casey wasn't that far off about the girl having a strong blood.

"I'm here," Casey assured the infected human. She didn't move and was actually pulled down by K-Mart. She lowered her head close to K-Mart's face and held tightly to the white bed. "You'll be okay, K-Mart." She prayed her promise was true.

K-Mart wanted to return the soft kiss to Casey's cheek, but she couldn't move her neck. She only had her lips so she softly whispered, "My real name is Dahlia."

Casey went still and wasn't sure if she actually heard K-Mart. Her ears were far more sensitive than any human's, but K-Mart's words had been nearly inaudible to her. She lifted her head some and stroked K-Mart's cheek that she'd only kissed hours ago. She reached down and took K-Mart's good hand from her duster. "Ssssh… just relax, K-Mart." She couldn't hide all her emotions or the quake in her voice. She glanced at Janus, who was strapping K-Mart's legs.

Janus had K-Mart lashed down except for her one arm due to Casey holding hands. She looked up from the infected human when Doctor Green entered the lab in a fully protected suit. She didn't like this, but she trusted the doctor's judgment.

"I'll need help," Doctor Green informed the two clones. She wore a full white suit that reminded Casey of Umbrella scientists. But she noted the well-recognized Umbrella logos were blacked on the helmet and suit's chest.

"What you need?" Janus prompted first.

"Her blood needs to be tested," Doctor Green ticked off. "I have to know her blood type." She then looked at Casey after Janus set to work. "And she needs to be tied down fully, Casey."

Casey shut her eyes, but she freed her hand from K-Mart's grip. She straightened up and hastily lashed K-Mart's free arm.

"Get that bandage off," the doctor commanded. "Hurry too." She was moving about hastily in the room and preparing different types of equipment.

Janus had already drawn blood from K-Mart's good arm. She was testing it to determine the blood type.

Casey tossed the infected bandage into a biohazard container.

"Cut off her shirt, Casey."  Doctor Green handed the clone a pair of scissors.

Casey wiped her duster's sleeve over her face then went to work on K-Mart's shirt.

"Her blood is AB," Janus reported from the opposite side of the room. She ran her finger down the chart and added, "Positive."

"Thank God," the doctor murmured. She didn't think she'd have that kind of luck, but it made her job slightly easier. "Casey, I need you to either clean up or get out." She couldn't have any possible germs getting into K-Mart's blood stream.

Casey wasn't annoyed and understood the doctor's demand. She moved away from the bed and deposited the bloody shirt into the biohazard container. She hastily removed her duster, dropped it, and went to the nearby sink so she could wash up.

"Janus, can you get two doses of the antivirus?" Doctor Green was inspecting the ugly bite mark on the K-Mart's left arm.

Janus was on her way out of the lab and broke into a sprint to the special containment room for the antivirus. She breezed past the only other human in the facility, but didn't spare her a glance because time was running out.

Doctor Green drew a waist high table over to the bed and claimed a scalpel off it. With steady hands, she quickly cut open the wound so it bled more freely. She started widening her cut so that she dug into the clean skin.

K-Mart jerked against the restraints from the pain in her arm. She gave a low cry.

Casey hastily returned and saw what was happening to K-Mart. She fought not to stop the doctor from inflicting more pain on K-Mart.

The doctor detected the clone's upset and explained, "The wound has to be reopened." She glanced at the unit off to her right. "Bring that here, quickly."

Casey wheeled the odd IV therapy over to the doctor. "Do you need a needle?"

"Yes, a sixteen gauge," Doctor Green replied. She received the hypodermic needle then carefully slipped the point into the central spot of the wound. She then hooked the needle to the evacuation tubing and switched on a pump. She grabbed a small roll of tape and started sticking the clear tubing to the girl's pale skin.

Casey watched how the machine pumped out K-Mart's blood and deposited it in one of three bags in the tubing system. She neared the first bag that was slowly filling up and realized just how dark it was compare to normal human blood. Casey gingerly touched the bag, and her bonded blood was instantly excited by the infected blood in the bag.

"You're extracting the blood out of her," Casey summarized in surprise. She lowered the bag and looked at the doctor, who was now on the other side of the lab.

Doctor Green didn't respond because Janus arrived with the antivirus. "Put those into needles, Janus."

The clone went to the nearest counter and careful set the vials down. She grabbed two needle guns and prepared to transfer the antivirus to them.

Doctor Green retrieved filled blood bags from a cool draw near Janus. She put four onto a moving table and pushed it over to an IV machine. She setup the IV therapy and hooked up a first bag. "Casey, I need another needle but eighteen gauge."

Casey searched through the sterile needles until she found the right size on the tool table. She went around the bed and handed it to the doctor.

Doctor Green received the needle and searched K-Mart's left arm for a good vein. She picked out one and first wiped it clean. She gently pushed the needle into the vein and taped it down. But this time she didn't start the IV therapy and instead went back to the left arm. She observed the infected blood filling the bag.

Casey joined the doctor and asked, "Is this going to really work?"

Doctor Green couldn't see Casey that well due to the helmet blocking her view. But she touched the filling bag with her gloved hand. "It's a theory I've had since the Hive." She faced the clone and explained, "The first Doctor Green never had a chance to test it in the laboratory." She looked at the infected girl and added, "I just hope she's right."

Casey was only confused for a moment until everything made sense to her. She hadn't stepped into an odd universe, but instead the real Doctor Green and real Doctor Addison were both cloned since Casey's departure from the Nevada facility. She suspected that the White Queen had done it to so that the research could be furthered at a fast pace. She held down her questions for later.

Janus joined the pair with the antivirus loaded in two needles. "Here."

Doctor Green took the needles and placed them on the table. She then observed her patient's current state. She saw the darkness under the girl's eyes, the pale skin, and the wound was inky black with thin lines spreading out.

"Janus, stand by the IV." Doctor Green turned to the evacuation pump and increased the speed. "I want you to start it so that the blood feeds down the line, but shut it off before the blood enters her system."

Janus nodded and primed the IV. She watched the scarlet blood hurry down the tube, but its trip was cut short by the IV going off. "Alright it's set." She looked over at the doctor.

Casey looked from the IV needle to the evacuating needle in the ugly bite mark. "She's already lost a lot of blood."

Doctor Green shook her head and kept watching the wound. "If we feed the clean blood in too soon then it'll just get contaminated too."

Casey fisted her hands and argued, "If she loses anymore blood then she'll die." K-Mart's breathes were already too shallow for her liking.

Doctor Green glanced at Janus, who was ready to flick the IV on any heartbeat. She focused back on the wound and to her amazement the black lines around the wound were receding. She noted that the second bag was nearly full.

"Her organs are going to start shutting down," Casey fought. Her panic was returning, and she didn't see how the wound was actually improving each second.

Doctor Green heard the clone, but stayed focused on her job. She caught a very faint color change in the blood being evacuated from the patient's arm. "Turn it on, Janus."

Casey let out a breath when the IV started pushing the clean blood into K-Mart's vein. She touched her forehead but looked at the infected blood still filling the second bag. Then the infected blood poured into the third bag at the top of the rack. Casey now noticed how the blood was a shade lighter and getting lighter.

Doctor Green retrieved a needle of antivirus and decided where to inject it. At first she almost put it near the wound itself, but she decided against it and instead went to the right arm. She concluded that if she injected it opposite of the wound then the antivirus would be forced to travel through the patient's entire system rather than be immediately evacuated at the wound.

Janus shifted out of the way and watched the doctor inject the blue serum into the human's vein near the IV needle. She lifted her head and studied Casey, who was trying to stay in control. Janus recognized what was going on with her twin yet planned to ask later.

Doctor Green returned the spent needle to the medical tool table. She looked at Casey and suggested, "You should go rest… or at least sit down."

Casey considered it but looked at K-Mart, whose coloring was improving some.

"We can only wait it out," the doctor informed Casey.

Janus quietly came around and touched her twin's bare arm. "Come on." She led Casey out of the lab and into the quiet hallway. "You need to tell me what's happened." That last she knew of Casey was that she'd left with Alice to destroy the Tokyo headquarters. She certainly didn't expect Casey to arrive in an Umbrella V-22 with only an infected human from Claire Redfield's convoy. There were a lot of missing pieces.

Casey stepped away from her twin and mentioned, "I have to go." The team popped into her mind and the promise she'd made to K-Mart that she'd go back for them.

Janus grabbed her twin's wrist and insisted, "You have to sit down." She read Casey's stubbornness. "You can spare a few minutes, Casey."

Casey wasn't sure if that was true so she glanced at the digital watch hooked to her belt loop. She read that it was two forty-three in the morning. She had to leave by three o'clock even though the winds would be on the V-22's tail.

"Please, Casey," Janus tried again.

Casey faltered then nodded at her twin's plea. She owed Janus this much after everything Janus risked for her.

Janus released the other clone then made their way to the small mess hall. She figured a hot drink would sooth Casey's jumpiness so that they could talk better. She had dozens and dozens of questions, but she wasn't sure she'd have all the answers tonight. Whatever happened was fairly serious by how Casey was so rattled tonight. Janus frowned at all the possibilities that came to mind, but she wasn't totally prepared for what Casey would tell her.

 

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 18**

"Wait," Alice softly ordered the team. She had her left hand stretched back towards them.

"What is it?" Claire softly inquired. She was taking in waves of tension from Alice through their bond.

"Turn off your headlamps… except for Jill." Alice waited for the darkness to creep in closer around them until only Jill's headlamp thinly cut through the black. She continued staring up towards the left ceiling of the concrete tubing. "There's a light sensing camera ahead of us."

"Can we just shut it off?" Leon suggested to the group.

"No," Alice instantly replied. She peered over her shoulder at the humans. "That'll trigger an alert to their security team." She knew that for a fact.

"But aren't we close to the junction for the Umbrella facility?" Claire checked.

"Yes," Alice distantly replied, "Very close." She took a step away. "Wait here." She faded from the dim light and silently moved forward.

Claire fisted her hands and tried not letting the darkness and shrinking walls get to her. So far, their trip to the junction had taken slightly longer than expected due to a few surprise cave ins. But now they were making better progress and getting close to entering Umbrella's facility.

"What is she doing?" Leon asked after a long minute.

"She's checking what's ahead," Claire explained. She slightly relaxed when she felt Alice returning to them. "Find anything?"

Leon was confused by Claire's odd question until he heard Alice's voice.

"The junction is just head." Alice reformed in Jill's light. "But the problem is that the camera is mounted right at the junction." She summarized it was a strategic location in Umbrella's eyes.

"You think it's definitely active?" Claire hoped for a different answer despite she already knew the truth.

"Yes," Alice answered. She could feel the electrical current pulsing from the sensor.

Claire let out an annoyed breath, but she deferred to Alice's lead. "What now?"

Alice looked over her shoulder towards the junction. "I'll have to guide each person individually down into the junction until we're far enough past the camera to use the headlamps again."

"Down?" Leon whispered in surprise.

Alice lifted her eyes to the human and held his worried stare. "Yes… it's straight down to the bottom."

"How deep?" Jill cut in.

"Forty… maybe fifty feet," Alice replied.

Claire shook her head and looked at the other humans. "It doesn't matter. We need to keep moving right now." She didn't like it either, but they had to press on and complete the mission. She focused on her partner and asked, "Who first?"

Alice considered it and stated, "Leon." She wasn't keen on him, but she was willing to risk his life first if there was trouble at the bottom. She took a step back and explained, "Let me set the line then we'll get started." She disappeared again like a ghost.

"Jill, how deep does this facility go?" Leon looked at the former Umbrella agent.

"I'm not sure exactly," Jill replied, "but over a thousand feet below the surface."

"We've hardly gone a hundred feet below the ground," Leon guessed.

Claire turned to the pair and commented, "Well we're about to go another fifty down." She heard metal grind against stone and assumed it was Alice. She faced the darkness and was relieved her partner was coming back.

"Leon, you first," Alice commanded. She held out her hand to him. "And not a single light," she reminded him.

Leon's heart rate increased, but he cautiously slipped past Claire Redfield. He faltered at taking Alice's hand out of pure fear. Wild images of his throat being silently slit in the darkness by Alice flourished in his mind. His palms dampened against his gloves, but he knew that Jill and Claire were watching him. He took Alice's hand, which was slightly larger than his.

Alice felt a dangerous urge to jerk Leon into the darkness, but she choked it down. She instead slowly guided him forward towards the junction where she set up a climbing rope. "Kneel down." She went down with him but brought his arm forward with hers. "Do you feel the edge?"

Leon licked his dry lips. "Yes." Then a soft rope brushed his exposed fingertips.

"It's a solid wall," Alice explained. "I'll help you get started on the rope. Once you get halfway, throws some flares down to the bottom."

Leon shook his head and argued, "I won't know if I'm halfway or not."

"I'll tell you when." Alice now guided the human carefully over the edge and kept him from falling or slipping over. She felt all his panic and fear. She wondered how in the world he made it through the police academy. Her only conclusion was that it was more her presence than the task at hand.

Leon managed his boots against the metal wall. He cautiously started the decent even though he saw nothing. He fully relied on his senses and whatever Alice told him.

Alice stayed knelt beside the ledge and continued smelling the human's scent until it started getting distant. She straightened up and listened to the camera's low hum that only she could hear unlike the others. She gauged Leon's location compared to the camera's angle then called, "You can use your headlamp and toss some flares now."

Leon went another few feet just in case. He held onto the rope with one hand and flicked on his headlamp. He let out a breath now that he saw something. Carefully, he reached behind his back and slipped out a flare from the bungee. He slammed it against his leg then let it drop down. He repeated the process and finally had a view of the bottom, which was still a good twenty-five or so feet down. "It has to be at least seventy feet down," he called to Alice.

"I'm bad at measuring," Alice smartly replied.

Leon looked up at Alice, but he couldn't see her. He'd clearly heard her remark and wasn't sure if it was a joke or a snide comment. He brushed his damp bangs away then carefully continued the descent to the lower level.

Alice eyed the rope that held Leon's life. She studied the heavy ring that she'd forced into the concrete floor then melted the concrete around so it would be strong. She touched the bowline knot with her boot tip and a dark smile caressed her lips. It would be easy to cut the rope and let Leon fall to his death. She could explain it away, except to Claire.

Alice shook her head after thinking about Claire. She let out a strained breath and strangled her idea for what it was, evil and ruthless. She took a step away from the rope and made herself return to Claire.

"He make it down okay?" Jill asked when Alice came back.

"He's almost there," Alice promised. She felt Claire's curious eyes on her, but she didn't meet Claire's gaze. She instead stayed focused on Jill. "I'm going to go all the way down with Claire just to make sure things are safe on the bottom." She didn't want any surprises and knew only she could detect a threat. "Will you be alright up here 'til I come back up?"

Jill nearly let out a sharp reply, but she held it down once she realized Alice was being sincere. She sighed and nodded. "I'll be fine."

Alice accepted the answer then took Claire's nearest hand. "Stay close," she softly ordered her partner.

Claire laced her fingers through the longer ones and followed her partner into the blackness. She unknowingly squeezed a bit tighter because she was scared of not seeing anything.

Alice assured her partner with their bond and ran her thumb soothingly across Claire's knuckles. She approached the ledge and felt the ring under her boot. Her earlier idea to kill Leon resurfaced and sunk her mood further. She was losing focus by worrying too much about him.

Claire stilled her fears after being overwhelmed by Alice's inner turmoil. She quickly turned Alice around then pulled her forward, but she wasn't sure just how close Alice was to her body.

However, Alice understood Claire's wishes, and she drew Claire into her body. She felt familiar arms hook around her neck then her head was drawn down. She shared a tender kiss with her partner that quieted her wandering thoughts.

Claire gently pressed her left palm against her lover's soft cheek. She touched their foreheads together and assured Alice through their bond that nothing was wrong between them. Claire had felt the evil surface in Alice's head, but Claire knew that Alice would contain it. It seemed simpler to Alice's instincts to cut Leon out now rather than face a possible betrayal later that could cost them all.

However, Claire understood Alice's sliver of humanity needed to find a hard fact that could prove Alice's instincts that Leon was a bad apple. In a way, Claire found it to be a dangerous game Alice played with, and Claire had already communicated her thoughts to Alice before they left the _Arcadia_. Leon's life was in Alice's hands, in Claire's eyes.

Alice shifted and brought her head lower until her cheek met Claire's cheek. She released a low breath when Claire affectionately nuzzled her back. She found her clouded mind clearing up, and she wordlessly thanked her partner. Alice slowly began pulling away but first kissed Claire's warm cheek and then stole a last kiss before straightening up.

Claire held onto her partner as they came to the ledge. She peered over and saw the red flares far down. She swallowed and grasped her partner's utility belt harder. "I hate heights," she muttered.

Alice raised an eyebrow and minor astonishment entered her tone. "But you enjoy flying?"

"That's a controlled fall," Claire stated. She grinned and argued, "Something like this is just splat then you're a stain."

Alice smirked and recognized Claire's need to have control over things. But Alice related with her partner's desire to take control. She put away her thoughts and explained, "We'll do this the fun way then."

"And what's that?" Claire was skeptic.

"I'll go first then help you get started on the rope," Alice explained. She shifted Claire a few inches over. "Don't move from there." She easily moved forward and went over the ledge with the rope in hand. "Alright come over."

Claire returned to her original spot and felt around for the rope until it was in her hands.

"Just take your time." Alice inched down the rope then looked down at the red glow at the bottom. "I'll help you."

Claire wasn't sure how her partner could help her, but she very slowly felt her way off the ledge. Her palms went damp in worry because there was not a single gleam of light other than at the bottom. She started breathing harder, but her body felt eerily weightless. "Alice." She panicked.

"You're safe," Alice promised. However, she couldn't see anything since she'd closed her eyes so she could use her powers to help Claire. "I'm supporting your weight." She didn't want the camera to pick up the blue glow from her eyes. "Put your feet against the wall." Alice heard the boots meet the metal wall. "There you go," she coached.

Claire released a shaky breath and felt better now that she was over the ledge without falling down. Some part of her was glad she couldn't better gauge the depth of the junction.

Alice started descending so that Claire could do the same. However, she used her powers to guard Claire from any trouble.

Claire steadily climbed down and waited until Alice informed her she could turn on her headlamp. She paused and switched it on, only to regret seeing the slime and dirt in the junction. She blew out a breath then continued to the bottom. She hopped off the last four feet after Alice got out of the way.

"Fun isn't it?" Leon joked. He was off to the side so he wasn't in their way.

Claire put her hands on her hips and smirked at Alice. "What's next?"

Alice flashed a grin, but she turned and approached two dark mouths; it was a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" Leon asked first.

Alice was studying them, but not for their direction. She was feeling for any danger and was grateful nothing tickled her blood or excited her other senses. "Wait here. I'm going to help Jill." She returned to the rope and climbed back up at a fast pace.

Leon briefly watched Alice until she was gone. He then looked at Claire and stated, "She doesn't know which way."

Claire folded her arms and kept a passive look on her face. She didn't like Leon in the least, but he was decent muscle and skill for the mission. "All roads lead to Rome." Her blue eyes flickered to the two entrances. She considered which one her partner would pick.

Shortly Alice returned with Jill Valentine right behind her. Alice decided to leave the rope in case they needed an exit route this way. She approached the left mouth while Jill went to the right one. Alice inhaled deeply several times and human smells lingered in the air from the entrance. There was something else that Alice couldn't discern, but it was new and yet familiar to her.

Jill Valentine shifted to Alice's side, and her headlamp revealed the low ceiling and tight walls. She pressed her lips firmly together until they were thin. She peered up at Alice and murmured, "This way?"

Alice nodded and half turned back to the waiting humans. "We're taking this entrance."

Claire neared her lover and refrained from touching her despite the draw to do so. "I'm right behind you." She adjusted her backwards ball cap then followed her partner into the next route.

Alice was forced to slouch due to her size, but she didn't slow down. Behind her the team carefully followed her on the downward grade towards Umbrella. She then noticed the volume of water was increasing, which didn't settle well with her. Alice estimated they were traveling the drainage pipe for a solid fifteen minutes until a very faint sound caught her ear.

"Stop," Alice sharply commanded. She canted her head and listened for the sound to repeat. Her blood softly burned against her skin and made her tense.

Claire placed her hand on her holstered Glock. She too felt a light burn under her skin that wasn't familiar to her. She bit her bottom lip and used her headlamp to scan for anything, but the light only caught the murky water flowing downward. Then a smooth movement in the water about two yards away caught her eye.

"Alice," Claire warned. She aimed her gun, and the burn grew stronger, which alarmed her without explanation. "What is that?"

"What's going on?" Jill called from behind.

"Nobody move!" Alice's eyes were bright blue. She hastily pinpointed a small yet dangerous threat. She heard several hisses ahead that were moving fast down the pipe towards them.

Claire and Leon's headlamps caught the fast moving creature. Claire fought not to fire on her favorite childhood nightmare. She harshly grabbed Alice's utility belt in pure reaction. However, Leon grabbed his handgun and pulled back on the safety. Claire acted on Leon after she realized what he might do. She grabbed his wrist and jerked his arm up until the gun's barrel was away from Alice's back. Water splashed around their boots from all the movement.

Leon had the air knocked from him after he was tossed against the wall. His right arm was locked over his head. He stared wide eye at Claire.

Jill had retrieved her gun too, but she kept it lowered. "Claire?" she asked in worry.

Claire ignored her friend's concern and looked at Alice. "Please tell me those aren't what I think they are?"

Alice was using her telekinesis to ward off the snakes that were speeding down the pipe for them. "I'm afraid so." She caught the tussle between her partner and Leon, which didn't set well with her. She was thankful that Claire had been watching her back. Focusing on the snakes, Alice knelt down and allowed the telekinesis shield to come closer. The snakes slithered within inches of her, but they were still blocked. Alice counted at least twenty if not more. "They're all infected too."

Claire fought off a shiver then looked back at Leon. "Put the damn gun away." She released his wrist and carefully watched him put the gun in his holster. She didn't need to state the obvious if he'd fired the gun earlier.

Jill still had a frown about what transcended between Claire and Leon. But she didn't question it further. She instead looked at the slithering, hissing creatures that Alice kept at bay. "Can you kill them, Alice?"

Alice tilted her head and replied, "If I had a shovel, yes."

Claire nearly wanted to smack her partner on the side. "Funny." She wasn't about to get any closer to the infected snakes. "They don't look mutated from the virus."

Alice smirked and replied, "Neither do I." She curiously watched how the snakes continued jumping at her with their fangs out. They were far more aggressive than normal snakes.

Claire sighed at her partner's good point.

Alice decided she'd studied them enough so she lowered her right index finger into the water. Slowly an electrical charge started then shot down her finger, entered the water, and went past her invisible shield.

The infected snakes painfully hissed in anger and several were electrocuted while a few at the rear escaped from being fried to death. The dead snakes stopped fighting against the shield and one by one they were pulled away by the water down the pipe.

Alice straightened up and released her shield after the snakes were gone. She didn't say anything and continued down the pipe.

Claire let out a low breath and was grateful she didn't have to deal with them. This time a shiver traveled down her spine and made the hairs on her arms stand up. She hated snakes and infected snakes were far worse. "They must have been Umbrella experiments."

"In the Hive," Alice mentioned, "they only used rabbits." She noted the water was coming over the top of her boots.

"Apparently they've since expanded," Jill remarked.

"That's comforting," Claire quipped. She gave a low sigh but pressed on.

Alice's fast pace started slowing down. "The pipe is coming to an end."

Claire narrowed her eyes after she heard the sounds of water softly spilling over an edge like a waterfall. She touched her forehead and worriedly stated, "I hope this isn't what I think it is."

Alice came to a slow stop when she reached the edge. She watched the water flow out the pipe and into a huge reservoir that smelled anything but pleasant, especially to humans.

Claire peered past her lover and softly groaned at what her headlamp revealed beyond the pipe. "Oh this is good." She straightened up and asked, "Can you see where to go next?" She wasn't sure where they had to go to proceed forward.

Alice had a good idea on the next stage of their journey. "I need a flare, please." She received it from Claire after reaching behind. She slammed one end on the concrete wall then gauged how far she had to throw it. She curled up her right arm then threw the flare and watched it spin through the air until it landed several hundred feet away on a concrete floor.

"Nice," Claire murmured. She had a glimpse of all the water that rested between them and the other side. "I wonder how deep it is?"

"It's hard to say," Alice answered. She bent her knees more then turned to the team. "We have to cross this reservoir to get to the other side. If it's as similar to the Hive as they say, then we should be getting close to a ventilation shaft."

Claire narrowed her eyes slightly and commented, "Those snakes went this way." She wasn't so much afraid of the snakes themselves, but of the T-virus under their slippery skin.

Alice had already considered that aspect and turned her head sidelong. "Give me a minute in the water." She didn't want to alarm her partner or the others of the infected snakes in the water. She could smell the lingering infection in the air.

"Be careful," Claire softly told her blood partner. She gingerly tugged on Alice's utility belt under the small pack.

Alice didn't respond other than what her bond could tell Claire. She gazed down at the water, which reflected the red flare. "Be sure to toss another flare across after I jump in."

"I will." Claire released her partner and nervously watched her take the plunge into the water. She freed another flare, slammed it on the concrete wall, and shifted closer to the edge. She held the flare out of the pipe and above her head. She sighed in relief when Alice surfaced.

Alice brushed away her damp hair and called, "It's at least ten feet down." There was no way she could feel the bottom.

"Is that a pretty accurate measurement?" Leon Kennedy called out from the pipe.

Claire glanced back at the former cop. But she didn't comment and looked down at Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes, but she focused on her task. There wasn't anything in the water that alerted her that any danger was around them. It was a fairly large reservoir that probably supported at least half of the Houston facility. "Claire, you're next!" she called up. She was planning to stay in the water until everybody made it safely across to the concrete pad.

The leader nodded, but she first threw the flare across until it landed a yard away from the earlier one. She noted it did help her see better. She checked that her guns were holstered right so they wouldn't be lost.

"Be careful down there, RC," Jill advised.

Claire nodded at her friend then hopped out of the pipe. She neatly dove into the water that was twelve or so feet below the pipe. She surged to the surface near Alice and shook the water from her face. She turned to her partner and commented, "I want a long shower when I get back to the _Arcadia_."

Alice smirked but went stoic and nodded at the concrete pad. "Go on." She didn't want anybody in the water long.

Claire obeyed and hastily swam to the other side. She found the concrete somewhat slimy, but she hauled her weighted body up. She adjusted her pack and was glad it was waterproof. They had been expecting to get a bit wet.

Alice continued treading water while Leon and Jill jumped in next. She followed after Jill, but stayed behind them while they climbed out of the pool. Alice slightly turned her head though when something tickled her senses.

Claire had finished fixing her wet hair and adjusting her ball cap when Alice's senses were excited. She quickly looked at her partner and asked, "What is it?"

Leon was confused by what was happening. He looked from Claire to Alice and put his hand on his gun.

Alice didn't reply and instead gradually turned in the water. She inhaled deeply but nothing warned her nose about anything. However, her blood was heating up.

"Alice, come on," Claire tried. She started for the edge and knelt down. She held out her hand towards her partner. "Let's go."

Alice was breathing slightly ragged, yet she faced Claire and headed to the offered hand. She lifted her hand from the water, and only their fingertips brushed before Alice was sharply swallowed by the red water.

"Alice!" Claire hollered. She watched in horror as the water rippled where Alice had been swimming. Her heart jumped into her throat, and her bond shot mild pain into her legs. "Alice!" She straightened up and prepared to dive in until an arm snared her by the waist. Her boots slipped across the slimy concrete, but she didn't fall and was instead pulled back.

"No!" Jill continued dragging her friend away from the water. She quickly realized how desperate Claire was to help Alice, and she had to use both arms to secure Claire's thrashing body.

Leon had drawn his gun and aimed it at the calm water, but he didn't find an enemy. He looked over at Claire, who was struggling against Jill.

"You know don't what the Hell is in there!" Jill yelled. She forced Claire further back, step by step.

"Jill, get off me!" But Claire couldn't break free from the stronger woman. She cried out once she realized she wasn't able to force Jill's arms open. She would have to fight Jill to get free.

Jill tossed Claire down to the concrete and added her weight to her strength to hold Claire away from the water.

"No!" Claire threw a punch into Jill's shoulder. She heard Jill grunt in discomfort so she went for another attempt until a loud eruption made her go still.

Like Claire, Jill's head snapped towards the reflective water. She released a low gasp, and her eyes widened until she could take in the gigantic snake that'd launched up from the water.

Claire gripped her friend tightly, from fear and for support. She desperately pinpointed Alice, who had broken through the water and now faced off against the open-mouth snake.

"What the fuck is that?" Leon murmured. He didn't wait for an answer and started firing on the gigantic serpent.

The snake snarled and set his sights on Leon. Instantly he shot across the water for the human.

"Leon!" Jill yelled.

But the snake missed sinking his dripping fangs into the human. Instead he met the concrete and wailed after a sharp blade drove through his body. He was dragged under water, but he quickly fought the infected human that challenged him. He easily found her thanks to her blue eyes.

Jill helped Claire get to her feet. She tilted her head back when the snake exploded from the water then dove back in after Alice. "It's the Yawn," Jill murmured in realization. She looked at Claire and explained, "The scientists were experimenting on different animals. This was the snake that escaped, and they couldn't capture it."

Claire glanced at her friend, briefly. But the chaotic water drew her attention, and she yelled, "Alice!" She started for the water again, and Jill was at her side.

Alice gave a silent cry at the Yawn underwater once her ribs began bowing inwards. She was trapped tightly in the snake's coil. She repeatedly stabbed the Yawn with her kukri, but the snake wouldn't free her.

The Yawn opened his mouth, and his fangs retracted so the infected venom was ready. He coiled back slightly and prepared to strike the human.

Alice raised her kukri yet felt weak with only her blade to defend her against the gigantic snake. Then Claire's distant question from days ago about why she used weapons when she had so many powers rang in her mind. Alice lowered her kukri. Then she released her dark animal that she fought to keep tamed in the face of humans. Her eyes lit up in a wild blue.

Claire was hit by her partner's dramatic shift, and she easily predicted the approaching danger. She gave a warning scream just before everything went to Hell. She only had a heartbeat and was able to grab Jill. She shoved them for several steps before they went sailing towards the next tunnel. Behind her a tidal wave crashed into them and slammed them into the walls before it receded. The two flares were extinguished, and their headlamps erratically swept across the concrete.

"Claire," Jill called. She lifted her fallen friend then looked over at Leon, who was sunk against the opposite wall. She could tell he was still breathing.

Claire held onto Jill until her strength came back. She looked off to her right and stared in awe at her partner standing on the edge of the concrete pad.

Alice had both kukris out and blades pointed to the ground. Her lips were dangerously curled up and a menacing growl was emanating from deep in her chest. Lightning sparks danced on her hands and traveled along her kukris' blades.

The Yawn was bleeding from the head, but he shot down only to hit an invisible force that made him shrink away. He shook his head then hissed at his enemy.

Alice gave a battle cry then suddenly launched off the edge. She raised her electrified blades as she arced across the reservoir. In fluent motion, she swept her blades down either side of the snake, behind his head. Alice's boots touched the snake's flat head but her blades continued driving through and met in the middle of the spine. She bent her knees as the snake's head fell away from the body. Using her telekinesis, Alice back flipped off the falling head and perfectly landed in the exact spot she'd jumped off on the ledge at the start.

Claire let out a low breath of surprise. She stared at her partner's kneeling figure and the kukris' blades swept out like Alice's own set of fangs.

Alice stayed still and watched in satisfaction as the Yawn's head and body crashed into the water. She lowered her arms as she stood up. Then she swept the blades over her shoulders and smoothly sheathed them. She half turned but looked at the now nearly calm water. She huffed at the infected snake's insignificance. Alice then turned her head, and her blue eyes immediately sought out Claire.

Claire held her blood partner's fierce stare. She wasn't scared or driven away by what was inside Alice. Her intense gaze was broke by Jill.

"Are you alright?"

Claire could only nod.

Jill squeezed her friend's shoulder. "I'm going to check on Leon." She slipped past her friend and went to Leon.

Claire faded into slight darkness. Her headlamp was nestled in a corner after the water had torn it off her ball cap. But she faced her partner, who approached her with purpose. Claire took two steps and met Alice on the boundary of the headlamp's lighting. Immediately she cupped her partner's moist cheeks and admired Alice's blue eyes as she drew Alice down.

Alice's burning lips crashed against Claire's in a hungry kiss. She had to be sure that Claire was still with her even though their bond never faded away. She struggled for control and not to go further than a kiss. It was enough to ebb her fears about what Claire witnessed and felt after Alice had given into the viruses.

Claire gasped for air after the heated kiss. She pressed their foreheads together and smiled at Alice's low rumble. There were strong hands on her hips that drew her slightly closer, but they fought not to touch any more in understanding that self-control was still important. Claire didn't give a damn if Leon and Jill saw them kissing, but she wasn't about to give any shows, especially to Leon.

Alice had her eyes closed and was nuzzling Claire in an affectionate manner, which helped curve her hunger for Claire. She sighed after she felt in control again.

Claire brushed her cheek across her partner's then murmured, "Thank you." She and the others wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for Alice.

Alice didn't need the appreciation when it came to protecting her blood partner. She found greatness in safeguarding Claire from danger and infection. She placed a chaste kiss to her partner's jaw then straightened up. Claire's hands lowered to her shoulders. After a deep breath, she smelled a disconcerting emotion in the air, which drew her eyes across the concrete pad.

Claire detected her partner's curiosity so she followed Alice's gaze towards Leon Kennedy. She slightly lifted her chin once she realized he was staring at them with contempt. In the past, Claire had faced such dislike from others because of her sexuality. But Leon's expression unsettled Claire far more than the small minded idiots that she, and even Jill, had dealt with in school.

Alice resented the human's disdain, and low growl climbed up her chest. She started for him and felt Claire freely release her.

Jill tasted Alice's venom for Leon, and her skin crawled in reaction. She had caught Leon's look only after she'd stopped staring at the two kissing. She hastily acted by jumping up from Leon, who remained seated on the concrete. She held out her left hand at Alice and sharply snapped, "Don't, Alice." She read the kill in Alice's eyes.

Alice halted in front of Jill, who blocked her from getting to Leon. She looked from Leon to Jill, but she didn't need to say anything that wasn't already apparent on her face.

Jill was breathing hard after realizing what she was up against. "He may not be a member of the Lesbian Fanclub… but we need his help." She glanced at Leon after she heard him getting up. She noted his more passive features.

Alice realized that Jill didn't understand why else she and Claire distrusted him. But she also saw the soft plea behind Jill's eyes. She lifted her chin slightly and granted Jill's wish. After all, Alice owed Jill Valentine at least this favor. She loosened her fisted hands yet gave a warning glare to Leon before she turned on her heels. Alice marched off towards the tunnel.

Claire scooped up her headlamp but ordered to the pair, "Let's keep moving." She followed her partner into the tunnel.

Leon relaxed and felt his knees weaken after being saved by Jill. He adjusted his headlamp and looked at Jill. "Thanks."

Jill wasn't blinded by Leon's earlier malice. She shrugged and replied, "Get a goddamn clue, Leon… you're surrounded by gay women." She drew her handgun for safety after what just happened in the reservoir. "And one of them will cut you down sooner than later." She opened her legs into a wide gait so she could catch up with Claire and Alice.

Leon went stiff after Jill's harsh words. He felt a burn in his stomach after realizing what Jill's words meant. He hadn't known that his former partner was a lesbian too. He jammed down his disgust and made himself go forward before he was left too far behind them.

 

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 19**

"We have to be getting close," Claire softly commented to her blood partner. She glanced at her watch hooked to her belt loop. She couldn't believe it was nearly twelve thirty at night. They unloaded from the V-22 around seven forty-five.

"We've traveled fairly deep," Jill acknowledge. Earlier she'd shifted positions and now was between Claire and Leon.

"We shouldn't have much further to go before we gain access to the utility tunnels," Alice agreed with the group.

"The utility tunnels run under the facility," Claire recalled. They would plant several bombs in the utility tunnel at key locations. There were gas lines that ran through the utility tunnels and would surely blow the facility to Kingdom Come. "Jill, do you think the utility tunnels will run to where Angie is being held?"

Jill shook her head and admitted, "I'm not sure." She only recalled how to get there through the halls. She ducked under a low point and stepped into another concrete pipe.

Alice gazed up and noted the metal pipes that ran through the concrete pipe. She caught a glimpse of a yellow sticker that read propane gas with an arrow directing down the concrete pipe. She smirked and picked up the pace.

Claire hastened after her partner. She also spotted the propane lines running overhead of them. It was a good sign that made her stomach turn with nervousness. She inwardly prepared for the very dangerous part of their mission.

Alice hopped out of the pipe and entered a large concrete room that had various pipes and power lines overhead. It was a major interchange, but Alice only wanted to go one way. She shifted around with her head up. She was hastily searching, and Claire's headlamp shined on the propane sticker. "This way."

Claire hurried after her partner, who was following the propane lines that fed down into the facility. She pulled up short when her partner approached a sealed wall.

Alice took a step closer and ran her hand over the concrete wall that'd once been open, but it'd been sealed to only allow the pipes and lines to enter it. She was positive it was a quick way down into the utility tunnels that ran under the facility. She narrowed her eyes and gauged the thickness of the wall.

Claire shook her head then scanned their local area. "Maybe there's another way."

"We're running low on time," Jill remarked. She felt too that the pipes went directly to the utility tunnels. "We can blow off that wall."

Alice shook her head and looked at Jill. "The propane lines." She pointed at them in reminder to their sticky situation.

Claire bit her bottom lip.

Leon was off to the side and was studying all the different routes they could go. There were at least four tunnels that went in different directions. "One of these tunnels could get us there."

Alice looked over at Leon. She indicated the two dark tunnels off to her right and argued, "These tunnels just wrap around the facility and feed the utility tunnels." She gazed back at the lines running through the wall. "All the access points will be like this."

Claire had moved into the central location and was looking up at the propane lines, power lines, and plastic pipes. "Then we have to take that wall down." She faced the group and wanted to say more except that a tingle under her skin made her freeze. Her eyes cut to Alice, and she read the shifted in her partner.

Alice reached behind and silently unsheathed her kukri. "Claire…"

Claire clenched her jaw and now heard the very soft taps against metal behind her back. She reached for her handgun.

Alice shook her head at the idea and calmly reminded, "Propane."

Claire was breathing harder as the distant taps grew closer.

"Nobody even think," Alice softly emphasized, "about touching their guns." She took a step towards Claire, who remained as the bait for their predator. She didn't speak now that the creature was within hearing range. But she held out her hand to Claire.

Claire took a few steps and slid her hand into Alice's larger one. She peered up into bright blue eyes that gave her comfort.

Alice inhaled the familiar scent that took her back years ago to the Hive. She instantly knew what was tracking Claire's blood scent. She also deduced the hunter had Claire's location pinpointed. She gazed down at Claire and nodded back at the other humans.

However, Claire didn't move and touched her partner's stomach.

Alice clenched the kukri tighter. Then she sternly studied her partner, who was being stubborn at the wrong time. She knew their hunter and what it could do.

Claire heard the taps closing in from a tunnel behind her. She realized she'd been in the way once their predator attacked them. She slipped past her lover and silently went over to Jill and Leon, who were tucked in an alcove.

Alice canted her head as the familiar creature emerged from the right tunnel. She watched how his sleek, muscular body scaled the ceiling. She smelled his foul odor and caused her lip to curl. His long claws continued tapping against the propane lines as he crawled closer.

Claire gawked at the creature once the headlamps shined on it. She parted her lips but didn't speak. She'd never seen such a foul beast. As it stalked closer, her eyes cut to Alice in the center of the exchange room.

Jill narrowed her eyes at the creature. She hated those damn Lickers ever since her experience in the church at Raccoon City. She knew they'd become Umbrella's favored B.O.W. creatures and suspected that this Licker was planted here for security.

Alice reached for her other kukri and slowly withdrew it so that she made no noise. But it didn't truly matter because the Licker knew of her presence, just like it knew of the humans. A Licker had no eye sight, but they did have superior hearing and very strong sense of smell.

The Licker was only a few feet away from Alice but remained up in the pipes. His head was turned towards the humans, but he shifted his attention to Alice. He could smell her unusual scent that was barely human. He'd never come across another creature with Alice's mixed scent. He was curious, and his long tongue snaked out into the air.

Alice went stiff as the dangerous tongue started towards her. She knew an attack when she saw one, but this wasn't any attempt. She found herself intrigued too so she waited it out. Her grip on the kukris increased as the Licker's tongue brushed across her face.

Claire's eyes slowly grew as the creature's tongue touched her partner's cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and contained her disgust. But she felt her partner's curiosity for the creature.

Jill was stunned by Alice's lack of actions and wondered why she just didn't kill it. She struggled not to retrieve her guns and blow its brain head off.

Alice recalled being first afraid of the Licker in the Hive. But now she understood its purpose in life, undead or not. She allowed it to continue investigating her with its long, dripping tongue. She shut her eyes when the tongue traveled around her exposed neck. Alice looked to her left when the tongue traveled down her muscular arm and to her hand.

The Licker explored the unusual human's hand then rested the tip of his tongue against a pulse point. He tasted the excretion of her scent through her pours. He sharply snapped his tongue away due to the bitter and sour flavor that was anything but a human's sweetness. Now he slowly withdrew his tongue back into his mouth after assessing she wasn't of any interest to him. But he did want the humans that he smelled not far off.

Alice traded her right kukri into her left hand so that her hand was free. She observed the Licker scaling closer to her, but it ignored her. She smirked at its stupidity, but she allowed it to crawl over her head.

The Licker started growling and hissing at the humans. He picked out the one human that had the strongest blood. He became extremely excited and darted his tongue out. But they were still slightly far for him to reach. He didn't waste any more time and crawled faster.

Alice gave a low cry and reached up. She grabbed its protruding spine, and her nails cut through his damp skin.

The Licker roared and couldn't react fast enough. He was sharply slammed into the concrete floor on his back. He rolled onto his feet and faced his enemy, who swiftly jumped on his back. He reached behind and swiped at the unusual human.

Alice ducked away then spun her blades downward. She raised the kukris and hastily drove them into the Licker's exposed brain.

The Licker howled and stood up on his hind feet. He lost his great strength and crashed back to the floor.

Alice twisted the blades then waited until the creature went still under her. She extracted her kukris, sheathed them, and grasped the Licker's bloody head. She stood up, leaned forward, and hotly whispered, "She's mine." Alice wrenched the Licker's head to the right and grinned when its spinal cord snapped.

Claire let out a breath after Alice finished the creature. She cautiously approached her partner and asked, "What the fuck is that thing?"

"It's a Licker," Jill calmly informed.

Leon stared in amazement at the ugly beast. "Is it human?"

"Once upon a time," Alice answered. She kicked it so that it rolled over onto its back.

Claire carefully came over to her partner but kept her attention on the dead creature. "Why didn't it…"

Alice was knelt beside it and taking in its few human features that were left after the mutations. She was grateful that the viruses hadn't mutated her this far. "It saw me as one of its kind," she replied to Claire. She stood up.

Jill grunted and remarked, "It's not far off."

Alice glanced back at Jill Valentine, but she didn't taste any malice in her words. Then she thought she saw a teasing glint in Jill's eyes. She couldn't be sure after Jill turned away. She studied the dead creature and commented, "We need to go." She lifted her head and stared at the dark tunnels. "The others will be here soon."

"Others?" Leon echoed.

"His cries alerted the other Lickers," Alice calmly explained. She touched Claire's side then started around her.

"How are we going to go?" Jill fought. She was staring, bitterly at the sealed wall.

Alice passed Jill and marched up to the wall. She suddenly performed a roundhouse kick and slammed her heel into the wall just under the pipes.

The concrete cracked and started crumbling inward. Several more kicks and punches forced it to break apart.

Alice now grabbed the falling wall with her hands and tore it down.

Jill jumped forward and helped Alice remove the concrete. She gritted her teeth and found it quite a challenge despite her enhanced strength.

Claire felt the tingle return, and she backed up towards the digging pair. "More are coming," she informed them despite Alice already knew it.

Alice hastened and was tempted to use a psionic blast, but she feared it'd be detected by Umbrella. She slammed her fist into the last large chunk, which cracked then broke apart after another hit.

"Alice," Claire heatedly called. She wasn't sure what to do since she couldn't use her guns.

"Finish it, Jill!" Alice sensed two Lickers coming from either side. She jumped in front of her partner. She pinpointed the creatures that entered the central exchange room. Their attacks were instant this time.

Claire clenched her teeth and watched Leon stumble back after the Lickers launched at them. After a few seconds passed, she let out a breath and peered around her partner.

Alice held the Lickers back with her invisible shield. She peered over her shoulder and hotly demanded, "Is it clear, Jill?"

Jill tossed another concrete slab behind her then tore off the last one. "Almost!" she hollered over the load din of growls and hisses.

"Go first, Jill then Claire and Leon," Alice ordered the group. She shifted her glowing blue eyes back on the Lickers.

Jill tore off the last chunk of concrete in the way. She only glanced over her shoulder before she hauled herself into the tube. She pushed her body down the tube and fought to hold down a cry after being swallowed by the darkness.

Claire shoved Leon towards the now open  pipe despite she was suppose to go next.

Leon didn't argue and hurried after Jill. He climbed into the utility tube. He shoved his body down and quickly was swept away.

Claire was facing the Lickers but backed up to the opening. "Alice, those damn things might follow us!" she called over the snarling and growling.

"I know. I'll take care of it," Alice promised her partner. "You need to leave first," she ordered.

Claire struggled with staying with her blood partner. She didn't like leaving Alice alone with the creatures.

Alice turned her head sidelong and promised, "I'll be right behind you." She hoped her words would still Claire's worries.

Claire briefly touched her partner's back in silent agreement. She faced the opening and used the overhead pipes to lift her body into the tube. Once she was in it, she retrieved her ball cap and headlamp, which she held over her stomach. She pushed forward using the overhead pipes and began sliding down the tube.

Alice was quickly plunged into darkness after Claire left with the headlamp. Only blue orbs seemingly floating in the air gave off any light.

The Lickers feverishly attacked the invisible barrier between them and the infected human. They were relentless and determined to kill the infected human then feast on the sweet human that'd escaped from them. Just the mere thought of having fresh blood caused them to salivate more.

Alice grinned at the Lickers' persistence. She admired their strengths, but in the end they were inferior to her. They were still beasts and couldn't appreciate the beauty in Claire's blood, like Alice. Nor could they control their hunger. Alice could only give them peace from their hunger.

The Lickers howled in unison then stumbled back and shrunk down to the ground. They shook their heads, but whatever was squeezing their heads was unstoppable. After several swipes, their claws never touched anything that was crushing their skulls.

Alice calmly watched the creatures crumble to the floor. She canted her head and continued increasing the pressure on their brains. She felt how close it was to bursting like an overfilled balloon. She added just a bit more then dual bursts loudly popped in the central exchange room. In the dark, she could see the thick blood fling all over the room and coat the walls, pipes, and floor. But Alice was protected behind her invisible shield. Once she released her shield, the hovering blood in front of her no longer clung to anything and fell to the ground like sleet.

For a long moment, Alice just stared at the dead creatures and felt remote sadness for them. Umbrella had created them and injected them with the virus's hunger. Alice despised Umbrella so greatly and more so as she grew closer to the viruses. She hoped one day that their own creations would turn on Umbrella. But for now, she knew she and Jill Valentine were the only Umbrella projects that had the reasoning and intelligence to fight Umbrella.

Finally turning towards the tube, Alice approached it and inhaled the humans' scent down the tube. She enjoyed Claire's lingering blood scent and grinned in appreciation. She realized in that moment that she would follow Claire anywhere. Alice grabbed the pipes and used her telekinesis to lifted her large frame into the pipe. She had to keep her arms tight against her body, but she used her powers to fly down the tube. She popped out at the other end and straightened up in a flood of light from the three headlamps.

"What took you?"

Alice's now green eyes went from Claire to Jill Valentine. She raised an eyebrow at Jill's soft smirk.

Claire shook her head at Jill then pushed past her and studied the utility tunnel. "It's getting late." She cleared her throat after she caught the slight tremble in her voice. She didn't want to face the next part of their mission despite how crucial it was to them.

Alice was grateful to be in the tall and wide space of the utility tunnels. They took her back to Hive, but she put away those old memories. She instead gingerly touched her partner's tense shoulder. "Let's go," she ordered the team. Briefly she squeezed her partner's shoulder then slipped past her.

Claire fell into step after her partner. She sensed Jill and Leon right behind her.

"Go slowly," Alice instructed the team, "keep quiet and search for any wiring we can tap into." She was carefully scanning the tubes, pipes, and hoses around them. She could smell the propane and feel the electrical currents around her. Her skin tingled from the charge in the air.

Claire had her headlamp shining on the overhead pipes and wiring. She pursed her lips and considered their options. She wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. But her focus was broken by Alice's hand on her shoulder to keep her still.

Jill and Leon halted too and noted Alice's hand signal for silence. They both looked ahead for the problem, but they were unsure.

Alice signaled for the team to remain there. She cautiously move forward several steps until she neared a corner, and the tunnel continued to the right or left. She frowned some, but she gazed up at the camera. She already knew it was inactive and the unlit red light confirmed it further. But she still sensed the electricity that was running to it. No doubt the camera was in hibernation until it was activated.

Kneeling down, Alice listened to her senses and stared at the ground in front of her. She looked at the wall to her left and didn't see anything suspicious. But she still wasn't comfortable and reached behind her back. Alice retrieved a flare from her pack and slammed it on the concrete floor. She brought the flare carefully down and smiled at seeing the red laser forming in the smoke. Now she knew what would trigger the camera to life.

Alice waved for the team to come forward, but she silently pointed at the trip laser in their path. She had Claire go first then Jill and Leon. She stepped over the trip last and noted how Claire and Jill were checking out the left route.

"Look," Claire softly told her partner. She drew Alice down the tunnel, which was a dead end.

Alice realized what had peeked Claire and Jill's interests. She took two wide steps to the dead end then reached out and wrapped her long fingers around the box's cover. She ripped it off without any effort.

Claire grinned at seeing the bundle of wires. All they needed to do was find the right one. "Jill, let me see the tablet." She neared her friend, who turned her back to Claire. Hastily, Claire dug out the tablet from Jill's pack along with a small pouch, which she zipped open.

Alice grabbed the wires and felt the electricity pulsing through it. But it wasn't a significant amount like an electrical wire. She was nearly sure it was what they needed to make their next steps smooth. Alice shifted aside when Claire came closer and started hooking into the wires.

Claire used a tool from the pouch to strip several wires of their sheathing. She grinned at seeing the CAT 5 wires and a few fiber optics too. She had Alice hold the tablet, which was nearly done booting up. Claire hastily hooked up to the exposed wires then hooked the other end into the tablet.

"Let's see what we get," Claire murmured. She was physically connected to three wires and started determining what data was in them. She smirked when a camera's feed appeared on the screen. "We got the cameras." She was checking the other connections.

"See if you can find a diagram of the facility," Alice instructed her partner. She'd had her tour of the Houston facility over seven years ago. Most likely it'd changed significantly since then other than major layout of how each department was setup.

"Working on it," Claire murmured.

Jill peered over her friend's shoulder and noted Claire was hooked up to the network. Her face brightly glowed after a white map loaded on the screen. "Nice, Claire."

Claire clicked her tongue once after retrieving a map from Umbrella's server. "So it looks like we're here." She adjusted the tablet into her left hand and pointed at the screen.

Alice was carefully memorizing the map. "There's the underground hangar." She indicated it.

"The labs..." Claire murmured. She zoomed out of the map and took in the larger view.

"Here." Jill touched the screen where the labs were located. She knew them by heart.

"Where's Angie being held?" Alice prompted Jill.

Jill was scanning over the map and had Claire zoom in near the labs. "They had her locked down in a new sector." She was trying to discern what she'd seen a month ago. "The door was built into stone."

"But you didn't go inside," Claire softly reminded her friend.

Jill shook her head in agreement. She tapped the screen on the left side. "I think here."

"Was there a lot of security?" Alice inquired. Now she finally had a visual aid of where Angie was located and needed more details.

"Cameras... guards," Jill recalled. She sighed and admitted, "I don't think the utility tunnels ran down there."

"It's deeper down?" Claire checked. She turned her head sidelong and barely made out Jill's concerned look.

"Like I said," Jill started, "where they have her locked up was cut out of the ground."

Claire frowned and murmured, "Why would Umbrella build a new holding area for her?"

"I don't know," Jill whispered. She was lost too as to why.

Alice was studying the map but listened to the pair. "They're not just holding her there," she concluded. "It's much too large for just one holding cell."

Claire swallowed hard and murmured, "They're holding other projects there." She peered up at her partner. "We have to..." But her words failed at seeing Alice's dark look.

"We don't know if they're human or not... anymore," Alice softly reminded Claire.

Jill brushed away her blond hair after realizing that Alice was right. "Angie is our focus." She looked at Claire's grim features. "We can't be sure what else is down there."

Claire forced herself to accept Jill's thoughts. She couldn't allow herself to lose focus especially when they were so close. "Alright. Then we need to get these bombs in place." She looked at her partner.

Alice solemnly nodded then gently ordered, "Find me a good opening, Claire." She then moved away from the pair while her partner took care of her request. She moved through the small space between them and Leon Kennedy, who had remained behind them. She slung her pack off and started searching through it for something.

Claire fulfilled her partner's request. She knew exactly what they needed and used a combination of the map and cameras. She softly called, "We are golden." She turned around and gazed up at the ceiling.

Alice stood up with a small tool in her hand. "What you got?"

Claire was carefully studying the zoomed in map and did a rough estimate. "I'd say about ten yards from where you're standing is the exact spot." She looked up at the dark ceiling. "A janitor's closet is located there."

Alice grinned and murmured, "Perfect." She swung her pack on then held Jill's gaze and nodded down the tunnel. "Help me, Jill."

Jill shifted around Claire and quickly joined Alice.

"There's a camera sitting opposite from the janitor's closet," Claire explained to the team.

"Can you tap into the camera and feed a loop?" Alice had her arms stretched up, and she inspected the space between the pipes.

"Right here," Jill suggested. She found plenty of room for an opening.

"Give me a minute," Claire called down. She knelt down onto her knees and placed the tablet in her lap. She hastily worked to create an image loop for the camera perched by the janitor's closet.

Alice lifted the black tool, which reflected its Umbrella logo in Jill's headlamp. She switched it on and heard the low hum. Alice carefully aligned the red dot against the ceiling then pulled the trigger.

Jill had to lower her head when the dust particles fell down from the laser cutting through the ceiling. But she kept her hands up in the center as Alice cut around her.

For once, Alice was grateful for a laser despite how many times it'd killed people in the past. She heard the nearly cut opening give way, and she finished the cut.

"Got it," Jill promised. She felt the hefty weight press against her palms. She knelt down and set the thick slab off to the side. She peered up into the hole but couldn't see much because it was still dark.

"Wait here," Alice ordered. She turned off the laser cutter, attached its hook to her belt, and climbed through the opening.

Jill watched Alice until she was gone. She then looked down at Leon, who had been quiet and motionless. She gave a questioning look.

Leon just shrugged in reply.

Jill was becoming more suspicious about Leon, but she held back her questions for him. She instead looked down at Claire. "How's it coming, RC?" She studied the soft glow over her friend's face from the tablet.

"Good," Claire softly murmured.

Jill's attention was drawn back to the opening over her heard. She was suddenly basked in light because Alice had turned on the single light in the janitor's closet.

Alice retrieved her laser cutter then cautiously cut the dead bolt in the thin gap between the door and doorframe. She had turned the laser's intensity down because she worried about over cutting it. She heard the bolt drop after she sliced through it. She turned off her cutter, stowed it on her utility belt, and very cautiously pulled on the door handle. She was pleased when it moved slightly.

Jill relaxed when she saw Alice's okay signal. She looked down at Claire and informed, "We need a target now."

Claire understood the next step of their plan. She started roving through the local cameras where the janitor's closet was located. She watched the Umbrella employees moving through the halls and was surprised there were so many up at this hour. She suspected that the scientists, soldiers, and other employees worked in shifts around the clock. But a particular soldier caught Claire's attention so she followed him with the cameras.

"I got a target," Claire called to Jill. "It's the soldier."

Jill peered up through the hole at Alice. "Soldier target."

Alice nodded then hastened back to the door. She stood against the doorframe and gripped the door handle. She tensely waited for the signal.

Claire watched the target come around the corner and started nearing the janitor's closest. She hastily hit the button to feed a loop into the camera opposite of the janitor's closet. She prayed it worked right. "Now," she ordered Jill.

Jill repeated the order up to Alice, who instantly sprung to life.

Alice flung open the door and wasn't sure whether to expect the soldier in front or next to the janitor's closet. She was pleased to find the soldier has just passed the door. She brought her arm across his neck, under his helmet and kept him from speaking over the radio. With her left hand, she clutched his small radio and yanked it free so that the headphone's plug popped out. Alice forced him into the janitor's closet and shoved him towards the hole.

The soldier gave a surprised cry, but it was muffled by his helmet. He lost his footing and fell over the ledge that crumbled under his boot.

After the soldier was swallowed by the hole, Alice quickly shut the door and set the radio off to the side for later. She waited for her next target.

Jill moved aside after the soldier nearly crashed into her. She glowered at Alice's lack of warning, but it didn't matter right now. She instead found the groaning soldier at her feet, and she had a job to do. She took away his M4 carbine and tossed it aside.

Leon came over and quickly helped Jill subdue the soldier. He retrieved a thick wire tie and locked the soldier's arms behind his back. Leon hastily fastened the soldier's wrists together.

Jill had forced the soldier's broken leg next to his good leg. She then wire tied his ankles together then helped Leon move him away from the opening.

"I have target two," Claire informed Jill.

Jill tossed the soldier aside and scurried back to the opening. "Target two," she told Alice.

Alice nodded then went back to the closed door. Again she prepared to make a move after Jill told her it was clear. She carefully canted her head and smelled an approaching human's lingering scent in the air coming under the door. She knew any second would be her chance.

"Go!" Jill softly called to Alice. She heard the rustling and was glad their second target didn't have a chance to yell. She imagined Alice was unforgiving and swift.

Alice shut the door with her boot then gave a soft grunt after the human elbowed her stomach. But it only caused her to grin. She kept her hand over the human's mouth. Alice became serious when the human reached for something in her white robe. Alice grabbed the human's left wrist and kept the human from setting off an alarm.

"I'll kill you if you can't be still," Alice hissed into the human's ear. But her promise was hollow because soon enough everybody in the facility would be dead. She wasn't sure why she didn't do herself a favor and snap the human's neck.

The scientist finally stopped fighting her captor and instead took in the janitor's closest. She thought her heart would crash after such erratic heartbeats. She then noticed the dark hole in front of her. She shut her eyes when her captor forced her towards it.

Alice hopped into the hole and took the scientist with her. She found Jill next to her and ready to help her with the scientist.

Claire looked up and saw the frightened scientist in Alice's arms. She inwardly sighed, but she viewed any employee of Umbrella was a coward. They had a choice to continue working for Umbrella after the outbreak, and Claire didn't doubt that many did because they were scared to go to the surface.

Jill helped Alice wrestle the scientist down while Leon zipped tied her.

"What you want?" the scientist demanded after the hand left her mouth. But she wasn't answered by any of them. "I can..." She lost her words upon seeing a familiar face. "Project Kill Jill."

Jill was knelt beside the scientist, but she went still after soaking in the woman's familiar face. "You," she harshly hissed. She remembered the scientist that'd been an assistant to the scientist that'd headed Project Kill Jill.

Alice glanced at Jill Valentine, but she quickly retrieved her gun. She slammed the buttstock against the scientist's skull and knocked her out. "We don't have time for reminiscing."

Jill let out a breath and was relieved that Alice had done it. She stood up, stepped around the slumped scientist, and passed the soldier on her way to Claire. "Show me quickly."

Claire obliged and schooled Jill on how to work through the system.

Alice dragged the scientist against the wall then went over to the quiet soldier. She grinned at his black helmet that hid his face. She reached under it, yanked it off, and was greeted by his scared features. "This'll keep your mind off your injured leg." She retracted her left fist then drove it forward and connected it squarely against his face. She lowered her hand and watched him go unconscious.

Claire shortly stood up after going over things with Jill. She hurried over to Alice, who was nearly prepared to go. She went over to the scientist and first removed the lab coat.

"We're placing nine bombs," Jill reminded the team. She removed her headlamp because it was too bright against the tablet. She took off her pack. "Claire, you have three. Alice has four." She dug out a small earbug, switched it on, and started working it into her right ear. "The gamma shift has already started at midnight."

Claire checked that she had the three small bombs in her pant pockets. She set her utility belt next to her red vest, pack, and weapons. She truly disliked doing this with only one gun, but she didn't have many options. She faced her partner and softly grinned. "Did you use to wear that when you worked for Umbrella?"

Alice jerked the padded jacket down after zipping it up. She already had on the soldier's reinforced pants that were a slightly snug fit, but it would do. On her covered shoulders were Umbrella's distinct logo. "I did," Alice admitted. She'd put on the uniform with old habit.

Claire tilted her head and remarked, "You do look good uniform."

Alice smirked and replied, "Minus the Umbrella symbol." She turned and retrieved two packaged cloths from her pack. "Here."

Claire accepted the sealed wet cloth, which she tore open. She hastily wiped her face down, neck, and hands so that the dirt was gone.

Alice mimicked her partner despite she'd be well hidden by the uniform and helmet. She just wasn't keen on smelling the sewers on herself after she put on the helmet. "Try not to be anymore than thirty minutes."

Claire nodded and was working on putting a bug into her right ear. Once it was seated right in her ear, she tested and heard Jill respond to her. She bent over and picked up the lab coat then put it on.

Alice put the bug in her left ear and then hooked the earpiece from the soldier's radio into her right ear. She had it clipped right and let the wire dangle down until she had the radio. For good measure, she checked that she had the small bombs on her.

Claire clenched her hands a few times. She was nervous.

Alice focused on her worried partner. She offered a soft smile and straightened out Claire's collar. She then lifted the ID badge that was clipped to the white coat. She studied the scientist's face and the name printed on it in bold letters. "Keep this faced backwards," she instructed to Claire.

Claire peered down at the scientist's badge. She curiously peered up at her partner.

"The cameras can scan it," Alice explained. She turned it around so that the black strip on the back was only visible. "Plus you don't want anybody matching up her face with yours."

"Got it," Claire whispered.

Alice's confident smile returned. "You'll do fine," she softly promised. "If you need me..."

Claire dipped her head in understanding. She finally mirrored her partner's smile and encouraged, "Let's blow this joint."

Alice chuckled at her partner's smartass pun. She then called down to Jill to set them up properly. Next she helped Claire climb through the hole into the lit closet above them. She hefted herself through once Claire was out of the way.

Leon picked up the soldier's carbine and helmet then passed them up to Claire.

Alice first hooked the radio to her side and plugged in the microphone. She checked the squelch and volume then finally put on her helmet. She dug the black gloves out from her back pocket, put them on, and velcroed them snuggly against her wrists. Claire held out the carbine to her, and Alice felt ready now.

Leon remained under the hole, but his focus was on Jill. He waited for the signal and quickly alerted Alice and Claire that it was clear now.

Claire stepped out of the janitor's closet first then Alice was right behind her. She stole a glance at the camera on the opposite wall. She noted its red light. But she knew Jill had taken care of it for them.

Alice briefly touched her partner's lower back in silent assurance. She caught Claire's wink then they went opposite ways. She headed in the direction that the soldier had originally came from before Alice had snatched him. She adjusted the carbine's strap on her shoulder and confidently strolled through the halls of Umbrella.

"Alice, you're coming up to an intersection," Jill reported over the earpiece. "You want to go right."

Alice quickly turned the corner and nearly ran into a scientist. But she just nodded at him then continued on her way. She passed three other soldiers, who gave her acknowledgement too.

"Alice," Jill informed, "There's an elevator at the next right turn. Go to it and go down two floors. That'll put you right in front of the underground hangar."

Alice entered the elevator lobby and hit the down button. She waited patiently until the elevator on the left opened up for her. She stepped aside when two men in suits went by her. She entered the elevator and hit the second floor. She grinned at the thought of entering the hangar shortly. It was one of their key locations to place two bombs so that it'd make Umbrella's escape difficult to impossible.

"There'll be soldiers there," Jill explained to Alice. "But your badge will get you through."

Alice grumbled and softly asked, "Where the Hell is my badge in this monkey suite?" She never recalled such a thing when she wore a uniform.

"It's a microchip sewn into the uniform," Jill explained.

Alice rolled her eyes and decided Umbrella couldn't be dumber, but it made her mission easier. "How's Claire making out?"

Jill Valentine studied the map on the tablet and noted the other blinking dot. "She's approaching the labs now." She then switched over to Claire's frequency and reported, "Claire, you're in front of the labs' entrance. You'll need to use the badge to enter it." Jill glanced up from the tablet after she heard a groan from the unconscious soldier. She noted that Leon was keeping careful eye on the Umbrella soldier and scientist. She peered down at Claire's blinking dot on the tablet and wondered why Claire hadn't gone forward.  "Come on, RC," she murmured.

Claire Redfield clenched her hands and continued staring warily at the glass windows that overlooked the labs. She licked her dry lips, and her attention was drawn to the metal door that slid open.

A scientist was exiting the lab. He warmly smiled at Claire despite he didn't recognize her. "Evening," he pleasantly greeted.

Claire nodded and watched him go past. She tried fathoming how he could be in good spirits when the world above was in Hell. She shook it off then approached the sealed door. She retrieved the badge, flashed it by the scanner, and was relieved when the door opened up. When she released the badge, she made sure its front faced her chest.

Lab techs and scientists didn't notice Claire Redfield or only gave her a quick glance with a mixture of welcoming and curiosity. Claire kept calm on the outside as she strolled down the ramp into the lab. She had to act like one of them.

"Go deeper into the labs," Jill softly spoke in Claire's ear. "You need to plant that bomb in a central location to make sure we get it all."

Claire brushed her hair behind her left ear despite she wanted to do it on her right. She flashed a warm smile at a man that passed her.

"How are you?" the lab tech inquired.

Claire tried pretending it was a normal day back before the outbreak. She could tell these people had no concept of the real world beyond them. "Good thanks." She took it as an opportunity. "I'm a bit new here," she admitted to him.

The lab tech grinned and put his hands on his coat pockets. "I kind of thought so. Where are you assigned to?"

"Project Tyrant," Jill hastily told Claire.

Claire placed her own hands in her lab coat. "Project Tyrant."

The lab tech nodded and offered, "I'll walk you there." He had a clipboard in hand. He guided the newcomer through the maze of labs, testing rooms, and surgical rooms. "My name is John." He gave his best smile to the beautiful woman.

Claire took a deep breath and fell into her role. "I'm Kelly." She tried acting interested in him. "Have you been here long?"

"I feel like I came with the company," John joked.

Claire nodded then made a right turn at the next corridor. "I started about a year before..." She faltered bringing up the outbreak.

"Before the cleansing," John helped. He could tell that the scientist was nervous to be here, but he assumed that transferring to the Houston facility probably was traumatic. He hadn't been above ground and hadn't met anybody that had until now.

Claire weakly smiled and murmured, "Yes... the cleansing." She cleared her throat after being hit hard by what Umbrella called the outbreak. She toyed with her red hair then looked at her guide. "We can't be much further."

"Just down this hall," John assured. He was about to say more until he was cut off.

"I can find my way from here." Claire wanted to be away from his ignorance. She gave another fake smile and insisted, "Thank you for your help." But her body jumped when he touched her on the shoulder, gently. She faced him and fought not to shove him off.

"If you're free after the shift," John started, "I could show you around the facility." He released her and quickly added, "Maybe have breakfast together."

Claire fought not to let her eyebrows hike up at being offered an informal date. She'd wasted plenty of time fending off men during and after high school. "Thanks but I'm kind of worn out from my trip here." She attempted leaving again until John grabbed her arm this time. She clenched her hands in the coat's pockets.

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" John had a warm smile.

Claire faced him again and darkly smiled after gathering her answer. "Listen, I'm already seeing somebody." Then when John opened his mouth, she hastily cut him off. "And I don't think she'd like you hitting on me." She was smug at his gawk. She finally stepped away from him and casually offered, "Thank you for the help."

John stood rooted there for a moment before his racing mind released his body. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman was taken by another woman. He shook it off and headed back to his assigned lab.

Claire heard him leave. She shook her head in disbelief and muttered, "You'd never know the world is in Hell by how these people act."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jill replied in her ear.

Claire sighed but flashed a smile at two lab techs. She noted the project names posted above the doors. She wasn't sure she was ready for the one called Project Tyrant.

"You're in a central spot, Claire." Jill was studying Claire's location relative to the lab. "I'd duck into a lab and plant the bomb."

Claire hadn't expected this to be so easy. She continued strolling down the long hallway that reminded her of a hospital. She noted an open and lit room so she entered it. She was grateful that it was indeed empty so she went over to the padded chair that was in the center.

After a quick scan, it was obvious that lab was used for testing human subjects. One wall had a mirror that most likely was one-way. Next to the padded chair was different equipment, but they were shut off. After closer observation, Claire noted the heavy duty straps attached to the chair and knew subjects were probably held down by force.

Claire bit her bottom lip and imagined her partner and Jill had probably faced such fate. She swallowed down the vile anger that clawed up her throat. She instead reached into her coat and dug out a bomb. This was indeed a perfect spot. She ran her thumb over a switch to turn it online then planted it underneath the padded chair where it wouldn't be seen.

"Can I help you?"

Claire calmly reacted and faced the woman behind her. "Hi," she greeted. She took in the scientist's rather cautious yet inquisitive look. "I transferred here yesterday." She shifted away from the padded chair and slipped her hands back into the lab coat pockets. She realized the other woman was quite young, probably in her earlier twenties.

The scientist approached the newcomer to the facility. "Where are you assigned?" She glanced at the reversed badge then peered up again. "What's your name?"

Claire warmly smiled and replied, "I'm Kelly." She offered her hand to the scientist. "Kelly Abernathy." She took in the scientist's long, golden hair and slim features. She estimated she was a couple of inches shorter than the scientist.

The scientist hesitated but took the hand and found a confident grip. "I'm Doctor Alexia Ashford."

Claire grinned at the fact that Alexia had to emphasize her position as a doctor. "It's nice to meet you." Alexia's last name wasn't lost on Claire, but she remained friendly.

Alexia visibly relaxed due to Claire's pleasant manners. "I'm the Senior Chief Researcher for Umbrella."

"Claire," Jill softly spoke, "be careful around her. She's incredibly intelligent and could see through you."

Claire put her hand back in her coat. She heeded Jill's soft warning in her ear. "Yes, that's what I hear." She decided to dig deeper and tempted, "Your Alfred Ashford's sister if I'm not mistaken?"

Alexia softened at hearing her brother's name. "Yes... he's my twin." She mimicked putting her hands into her coat pockets. "And the CEO... of course."

Claire chuckled and gave a shrug as if Alfred Ashford's position meant little to her. "I've heard a lot about your project," she smoothly lied.

Alexia showed her pride but grew curious again. "I take it you're not assigned to my project?"

Claire took a wild stab at it and shook her head. "I'm assigned to Project Tyrant."

Alexia's head bobbed and commented, "That's one of the longest running projects and the most successful for Umbrella." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What facility did you transfer from?"

"Miami," Claire replied.

Alexia nodded and mentioned, "I never did make it to Miami before the cleansing." She was rather relaxed now and offered a smile for the first time. "Are you here permanently?"

Claire shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid only temporarily... to help with Project Tyrant."

"They have been short handed," Alexia murmured. "Many scientists have been moved to another project." She took a step aside and offered, "Are you headed to Project Tyrant?"

Claire shook her head and mentioned, "I was taking my lunch break." She shifted closer to the Chief Researcher. "Perhaps you can join me?" If she was right, she knew that Alexia would refuse because Alexia's project was far more important.

Alexia Ashford visibly struggled with the offer. She softly sighed and replied, "I'm needed at the project." She sometimes disliked the demands of her position, but she'd taken the responsibilities with full pleasure, in the beginning. "Perhaps you're free for a date after the gamma shift?"

Claire stiffened at the sudden shift. She hadn't expected Alexia's interests to be focused on her rather than what she was doing earlier. "I..." She knew she was about to stumble over her words.

Alexia grinned at the older woman's sudden flush. She figured her modest attempt was worth it, and she concluded Claire was definitely gay. "That is if you're... _free_ ," Alexia emphasized her last word.

Claire managed to regain her composure and decided it was best to go with it. She didn't need the CEO's sister discovering her true nature. "I'd be quite interested." Heat rushed through her body when Alexia Ashford edged into her personal space.

Alexia had a smile that lit up her features. "I would enjoy that." She quickly moved away and started for the open door. Her hands came out of pockets and hooked behind her back on her stroll to the door.

"Do you welcome all your temps so warmly?" Claire played. She joined Alexia on the stroll to the door. She was relieved that Alexia hadn't asked why she was in the room.

Alexia paused in the doorway but faced the older woman. "Only the beautiful women," she softly revealed.

Claire grinned in response and quietly teased, "You won't welcome anymore after me." She easily slipped past Doctor Ashford and was glad for the public space. But she swore she heard a low snicker in her ear and wrote it off as Jill.

Alexia Ashford kept her eyes on the beautiful redhead that was captivating her quite quickly. She gave Kelly Abernathy a devilish smile but couldn't think of a smooth reply. She was too caught up in Kelly's sexy smile.

"Goodnight, Doctor Ashford," Claire purred. She turned down the hall and started her escape.

"See you soon," Alexia murmured to herself. She watched the other scientist until she was gone around the next turn. She was amazed by Kelly's beauty and personality. She was use to employees being very standoffish and removed from her. But Kelly was very different and greatly intrigued Alexia. She felt a draw towards Kelly and hoped to learn more later. But right now she was needed at Project Veronica.

Claire sighed after safely getting away from Alexia Ashford. "Thanks for the laugh, Jill," she muttered under her breath when she was alone in the hallway.

"You did great, RC... you blew her away."

Claire smirked at Jill's remark and was glad to be leaving the labs. The other two locations would be simpler than the labs.

"The mess hall is next," Jill reminded her friend. "Once you leave the lab, make a left and head that way."

Claire exited the lab and made the left down the hallway. She resisted looking through the lab windows at all the people. She couldn't let herself feel any sympathy for them. She kept her head tipped down just so the cameras would have a harder time scanning her face. Alice had already told her the cameras could do a random facial match but couldn't perform one if Claire had her face shielded. For once, her long hair came in handy.

"Take the next right then an immediate left. You'll come to an elevator lobby. The mess hall is on the fifth floor up." Jill observed the blue blink representing Claire beside the elevators. She flicked over to the camera in the elevator lobby and saw Claire's face fairly well. "Keep your head down," she instructed her friend.

Claire bowed her head, which caused her hair to fall around her profile. She reached up and scratched her nose like a nervous tick. "How's Alice?" Her bond kept her better informed about Alice's emotions and distance, but she certainly couldn't discern how far Alice was with her mission.

"She's planted two bombs and working on the third now," Jill replied. "She's doing fine, RC." She didn't want her friend worrying about Alice, who could handle herself fine.

Claire moved forward when the middle elevator opened up. She found two others in the elevator. One was a soldier, whose face was hidden behind a helmet. But Claire's bond told her it wasn't Alice. She took a spot in front of the two and faced the sealed doors. She quickly recalled to hit the fifth floor.

The elevator ride was fast and silent too. Claire was glad to get off and stepped into a large lobby that was peppered with lounge chairs, plants, and different stands that offered drinks and snacks. She nearly goggled at the luxury laid out around her. To her left was the entrance to the dining hall.

Claire was captivated by it and strolled over to the large forum meant to relax employees. She casually crossed through it and surveyed it all. She counted at least fifty people at tables talking or played chess. Some were relaxing in a sofas and enjoyed a good book.

"RC, the mess hall is behind you," Jill ordered.

Claire ignored her friend and finally came to the railing on the opposite side. She was fixated on the glass windows far past the railing. She was briefly mystified by the city lights beyond the glass windows. For a long minute, Claire stared at the city lights and distinctly heard a few car horns then a distant police siren. Slowly her jaw loosened once she realized the degree that Umbrella went to so that their employees not only felt but believed that the world was still alive.

"Claire, you need to keep moving," Jill fought. There was a twinge of concern in her voice.

Claire lowered her eyes over the railing and stared down at the seeming ground floor far below. She glared at the Umbrella symbol staring back up at her.

Several dozen Umbrella employees crossed the mosaic threshold of the Umbrella symbol. They were either headed in or out of the large entrance that led to the residential sector of the facility. There were over three thousand employees that worked in the facility and that didn't include the military sector.

"Claire?" Jill snapped.

Claire shook her head and briefly closed her eyes. "I'm here." She drew away from the rail and started back to the dining hall.

Jill was relieved and instructed, "Try to plant the device as close to the kitchen as possible. We need that explosion to hit the propane."

Claire silently agreed and entered the busy dining hall. She went to her left after assessing that was where the food was located. She had to ignore her stomach's keen interest in the wonderful smells. She picked up a tray and entered a food line. She toyed with her tray but carefully studied the different food locations. She noted there was Mexican, Chinese, Italian, Southern style, and All-American food. But the flames at the All-American stand captured her attention so she beelined to it.

There was no challenge for Claire to mount the bomb under the counter at the All-American food stand. She chose it after seeing a chef grilling burgers and hot dogs. Claire turned away after enjoying the smell of fresh burgers. She felt disgusted by how the humans could remain here while the world suffered so badly. Despite Umbrella offered the lies, it was the employee's choice to accept the lies.

"Next is the residential sector," Jill informed. "You're almost done, RC."

Claire was relieved to hear it too. She wanted to complete her mission then return to the utility tunnels with Alice and Jill. She slid her hands back into her pockets and dipped her head on her way out of the dining hall.

"Where's Alice now?" Claire softly checked.

Jill Valentine switched from camera mode to the map. "She's just leaving the barracks." She watched Claire's movements and informed, "Go to your right, and you'll see an escalator to go down to the foray below. Go straight ahead into the residential sector." Her eyes flickered over to Alice's location on the map. She tapped the radio's channel to Alice. "Claire is almost done, Alice. You'll need to pick up the pace to meet her."

Alice widened her gait, but she didn't want to look like she was in a rush. "How far is the armory?"

"Another five minutes," Jill estimated. She paused and looked up from the tablet when she heard Leon moving around. She watched him shove the soldier back down. She considered why Leon just didn't knock him out again.

Alice turned the corner then climbed a flight of stairs. She recalled this area from her tour from years ago. She paused in front of the locked door, which promptly released once Alice was close enough. She slipped through the door and immediately she was drawn to the heavy steel doors that two guards were posted in front of. She highly doubted the soldier's uniform that she stole would give her access to the armory. But she didn't need it either.

Alice marched towards the armory, which was at the end of the hall but another corridor was off to the right. She briskly nodded at the guards then went to her right. It was a short hallway that turned to the left and followed alongside the armory. Alice walked close to the left wall because the armory was on the other side. She only needed to cave in the halls so that the soldiers couldn't access the armory during the chaos.

"Right there, Alice," Jill suddenly spoke up. "You're between the cameras."

Alice reached to her side, extracted a bomb from a pouch on her hip, and turned it on. She took another step after spotting a fire extinguisher box recessed into the wall. She grinned, jerked the glass door open, and tucked the bomb in it. She shut the door just before she heard approaching footfall of at least six soldiers. Alice slipped away and continued down the hallway. She needed to hurry back to the utility tunnel before she was late.

The journey through the many sectors was long, but Alice quickly covered it. She grew less tense as her bond with Claire excited her. Alice skin warmly burned as she approached an elevator lobby and an elevator door opened up.

Claire Redfield strolled out of the elevator and briefly paused  in the lobby. She stared at the helmeted soldier only a few yards away. Claire turned on her heels and went down the left hallway that would take her back to the janitor's closet.

The soldier stayed a few paces behind Claire.

"The loop is playing," Jill informed Claire. "You're good to go."

Claire visually scanned her surroundings, but it was just her and the soldier behind her. She approached the janitor's closet and opened the door. She held it and allowed the soldier to enter first then she followed next. She carefully shut it and let out a relieved sigh after leaning her forehead against the cool door.  But a warm hand on her shoulder made her turn around and face her beautiful partner.

"I hear you have a date in the morning."

Claire's lips pulled with a grin at hearing the thin layer of jealousy in her partner's voice. "Yes, I hope I don't miss it." She removed the lab coat and tossed it aside.

Alice grunted and placed the helmet on the floor near a broom. "Am I invited?"

Claire chuckled and moved over to her partner. She huskily replied, "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." She placed a soft kiss to Alice's flushed cheek.

Alice yanked free the Umbrella earpiece then peered down at her partner. She smirked and murmured, "In a previous life." She was removing the gloves and mentioned, "That's a funny thing about these viruses." She tossed the gloves into the upturned helmet. "They redefine monogamy."

Claire softly hummed and narrowed her eyes in curiosity. She didn't quite follow Alice's thoughts.

"Once I pick a blood partner," Alice softly explained, "it's for life."

Claire was surprised by Alice's confession and hadn't considered that aspect. She made a mental note to ask Alice more about it later. She gazed down at the hole.

Alice agreed with her partner and suggested, "We need to move." She was digging out a last item from a pocket in her pant leg. "Go first while I switch on this repeater."

Claire refocused on the mission and stepped over to the hole. She sat down then carefully slid into it.

Alice switched on the tiny device that would serve as an trigger echo for when she initiated the bombs. She concluded the janitor's closet was in a central location to activate all the bombs in unison. She stretched up and slapped the repeater on the wall above the door. She then followed Claire's cold path back into the utility tunnel.

The team's next objective was to adhere several bombs in the utility tunnels. Then they would find Angie Ashford, which caused a nervous knot in Alice's stomach. She wasn't sure what to expect from Angie, but she certainly didn't imagine a warm greeting after their history. Alice had to rely on Jill's relationship with Angie for their rescue to work out right.

 

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 20**

"Should we split up?" Claire lifted her eyes from the tablet's map to her partner's stern features. "Leon and I can secure the entrance to the subway while you and Jill get Angie out." She shifted on her bent legs. She was knelt down in the middle of the team, who was working out the last of the plans to get Angie out. They were as close as possible to the new sector and would have to leave the utility tunnels.

Alice stared hard at the map on the tablet. Like the others, she felt in luck once they discovered the entrance to the former subway neighbored the new sector that Umbrella had dug out. She finally shook her head at Claire's idea. "I don't like it." What she really didn't like was leaving Claire's life in Leon's hands. "We stick together."

Claire lifted her watch on her belt loop and reported, "It's just after five o'clock." They'd spent much of their time planting bombs in the utility tunnels. It'd taken time because the team had to cautiously move about and not trigger any alarms. But now, Claire felt the last hours pressing hard on them. She focused on Alice. "It'll probably take us an hour to clear the subway tunnel down to the airport... if we're lucky."

"We have two and half hours," Jill agreed with the team. "How long are the explosives set for?" She'd already been told once, but she wanted to confirm it.

"Thirty minutes," Alice softly replied. She folded her muscular arms and was glad to be out of the soldier's monkey suit. She continued studying their location relative to Angie's holding cell.

Claire had the tablet resting on her right knee while her left touched the cool, damp floor. She'd long ago switched from the scientist's lab coat to her red vest. She felt more comfortable with her guns now. "What's the plan then?" Claire peered up at her partner on her right.

"If we split up it will save time," Leon argued. He hoped for the team to split apart.

Jill shook her head and adjusted her headlamp so it didn't shine directly on the tablet. "I agree with Alice that it's not a good idea." She found Leon's disappointed glance. She focused on Alice, who was the leader of the team. She could only guess what was going through Alice's head.

Claire patiently waited for Alice even though she was on edge. They'd worked up a few scenarios for rescuing Angie, but they hadn't planned on Angie's remote location. Now they had to improvise and make it work.

"Jill, do you recall what kind of door was between you and Angie?"

"At the holding cell?" Jill checked. After Alice's nod, she jogged her memory and quietly answered, "It was metal... no windows and an electric lock, I think."

Alice gazed past Claire and met Jill's curious stare. "Do you think it was thick?"

Jill seriously considered it, and her brow furrowed after the details returned to her. "Yes, actually." She shook her head because she wasn't sure why Umbrella thought they needed such thick walls to lock up Angie Ashford. "I didn't see it open... but I'm betting it's at least a half an inch to an inch thick." She didn't expect Alice to grin at her.

"Perfect," Alice purred.

Claire narrowed her eyes at her partner. "What are you thinking?"

Alice climbed to her feet after squatting too long. She retrieved her favored revolver and stated, "I'm tired of this covert shit." She watched Leon and Jill stand up too.

Claire popped up and lowered the bright tablet to her side. "You can't be serious, Alice." She knew exactly what Alice had in mind.

Alice took a step away and shook her head. "We're close enough to the holding cell to make it safely."

Claire parted her lips but her blood partner was moving down the tunnel. "Shit," she hissed and shut off the tablet. She swung off her pack while she chased after her fast moving partner. She shoved the tablet away.

"You know how many soldiers are in this goddamn facility?" Jill hotly argued with Alice. Like the others, she was following after Alice.

"Yes," Alice answered. "And shortly they'll all be dead."

"How the Hell will we get from the holding cell to the subway?" Leon fought. "There will be soldiers swarming us once they see us."

Alice smirked, but she picked up the pace into a jog. She didn't want to waste anymore time, especially on overdone plans or longwinded conversations. "You leave that to me." She followed her mental map down the corridor that would take them close to the dugout underground loaded with holding cells.

Claire slowed down when Alice approached the stairwells that wrapped up to the main level. She studied the soft lights coming from the stairwell. She couldn't control the knot balling up in her lower stomach.

Alice faced the team, and she hastily explained, "Jill and Leon, I want you two to cover our backside. Use any hand grenades you have." She knew Jill had several of them. She caught Jill's low nod. "Claire and I will handle the front. Stay close as possible to each other. The less space between us the better I can protect us."

Claire took a deep breath and prepared to do it Alice's way. She prayed it wasn't their undoing, but she trusted Alice's call.

Alice touched her blood partner's tense shoulder and gently squeezed her. She held Claire's unease features and offered her a thin smile. She then reached behind and swung off the carbine that she'd taken off the Umbrella soldier. "Can you operate this?"

Claire accepted the M4 and flashed a grin after gathering her confidence. "Point and shoot, right?"

Alice smirked now. "Fast learner." She lifted her eyes after hearing Leon and Jill drawing their guns in preparation for their assault. "Lock and load."

Claire watched how the blue glow entered Alice's eyes as Alice turned towards the steps again. She adjusted her backwards ball cap then regripped the carbine with both hands. She blew out a nervous breath before bolting up the steps two by two behind Alice.

Alice only had her revolver in her left hand, for backup. She grew viciously excited with each step she ascended in the stairwell. She already imagined the chaos that would ensue once they entered the facility's lights. How she craved to tear through the soldiers that'd been guarding Angie Ashford for month after month.

Jill sprinted up the steps and covered the rear of the team. She'd already counted her eight hand grenades but planned to spare one for any emergency in the subway. Despite her uneasiness about Alice's crude plan, she had faith in the fact that Alice was Hell bent to get Angie out, like Jill.

At the top of the stairs, Alice was confronted by a well locked door, but it shuddered and collapsed after Alice's boot struck it with such power. Every wired instinct in her placed her on the edge, and the viruses screamed with war. Alice rushed into the hallway and knew to go to her right to the underground holding cells.

Claire followed in her blood partner's wake, which was electric and charged by Alice's powers. She felt her body enter a protected void that made all her skin goosebump, but it also made Claire calm and focused. She switched the carbine's safety off and immediately fired on the three stunned soldiers on her left.

Leon and Jill instantly entered the hall and took aim at the oncoming soldiers behind Alice and Claire. Jill quickly pressed Leon down the hall so they were close to Alice. Leon fired over her right shoulder and took out any that Jill missed. She gave out a laugh when the soldiers started crying out and barking orders. She even made out the soldiers radioing for backup.

Alice walked at a fast pace down the hall. Her stride was confident despite four soldiers were charging towards her. She raised her right hand, which started sparking.

The two soldiers in the lead dropped to their knees and raised their rifles. The two standing fired first and were stunned when the bullets ricocheted halfway down the hall. One standing soldier took a bullet to his shoulder and tumbled down. But his bullet wound wasn't as painful once high volts of electricity entered his body. He and his comrades wailed in pain until their brains were fried. He collapsed to the rugged floor and steam rolled off his body.

Alice marched forward and once she approached the fallen soldiers, she used her telekinesis to lift and throw the fried carcasses aside. She stepped through the opening and went past an intersection of another hallway. She noted that soldiers were coming from the intersecting hallway on both the right and left. But she decided to dedicate her attention to the next oncoming flood of soldiers.

Claire slipped around the dead soldiers and halted in the intersection. She turned on the balls of her feet and faced the right hallway. She calmly raised her M4 carbine, relieved the safety, and pulled the trigger. She rained bullets down on the handful of soldiers, who dropped like bowling pins. But behind her she fully ignored the other soldiers that'd taken aim at her back. None of their bullets made their mark and instead bounced off an invisible shield several feet away from Claire.

Alice darkly smiled at the large group of soldiers that were lining up where the finished hallway met the rough, stony mouth of the underground for holding cells. She heard the sergeant hollering for the soldiers to take aim.

Claire had wiped out all the soldiers in both intersection hallways. She released the trigger and noted all the bloodshed thanks to the carbine. She didn't think about it further and instead twisted her head to the right. She hastily counted the soldiers in Alice's path.

"Move!" Jill sharply ordered Leon. She instinctively ducked when a whistling bullet came at her head, but it deflected from her within a yard. She let out a breath and couldn't help but send a silent thank you for Alice's powers.

Leon hurried back and noticed that Claire was approaching Alice. He realized that they were close to the underground holding cell.

Jill glanced over her shoulder and was relieved because Angie's cell was straight ahead before the underground branched off to the left. But her attention returned forward to the hallway. She let out a sigh at all the soldiers charging after them. She decided it was time to really slow them down. She yanked out a long, black grenade from her utility belt.

"Shit," Leon hissed. He stumbled backwards then turned away after Jill tossed the pin-free grenade.

Alice briefly couldn't control her eyes rolling up after the grenade explosion tested her protective sphere that she had around the team. She had to protect Jill and Leon from the explosion while keeping her and Claire safe from the  onslaught of bullets. But Claire's soft touch at her lower back caused her to sharply refocus on the soldiers in her way.

Claire pointed the carbine's barrel past Alice and started shooting at the soldiers. She waited for her partner to recover.

Alice let out a breath then created a psionic blast that rippled down the hallway and uprooted the floor or wrinkled the walls. He ears rang with the soldier's yells then their fresh blood drifted under her nose. She was pleased and continued forward. She knew she was so close to Angie's cell.

Claire lowered the rifle and took in the brief silence around them. She knew in seconds more soldiers would arrive, but they'd make it to the cell by then. She hastily followed her partner and weeded through the large group of fallen, helmeted soldiers.

Leon was approaching the pool of bloody soldiers. He faltered slightly and was glad he could only see a few faces. Most likely their helmets had been broken from Alice's blast.

Alice went another few steps but paused and turned her head sidelong.

Claire had just made it through the soldier mound. However, Alice's increased fear made her raise her carbine despite she didn't know what'd triggered Alice's worry. But then she heard the movement at her back.

Alice hollered at her blood partner. She was swept by a dreadful déjà-vu after she spotted a surviving soldier stand up behind Claire and aim at Claire's upper back. There was no way her shield could protect Claire now that the soldier was inadvertently in it too. Well honed skills naturally took over Alice, and she lined her revolver's sight on the soldier's head.

Claire shut her eyes after a shot echoed in her ears. She bowed her head in relief after the soldier's helmet burst then glass showered on the floor. Claire half turned and watched the blood ooze out of the soldier's forehead. Once he fell down, she let out a fearful breath and met her blood partner's worried stare.

Alice lowered her smoking revolver and peace briefly settled over her after protecting Claire.

Jill broke the lock between Alice and Claire by growling and shoving Leon forward. "Good job watching Claire's back."

Leon tripped one step but shot a dark glare at Jill. "Goddamn it, Jill. Alice was faster than me."

Jill was obviously pissed that Leon hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings and risked Claire's life. "Alice was doing your job is more like it."

Claire was surprised by Jill's venom in Leon's direction. She broke their argument by ordering, "Let's keep moving." She neared Alice and softly thanked her for saving her, again.

Alice fought to move forward despite her desire to check on Claire. She settled her fears then faced the underground. She picked out voices yelling back and forth. Alice increased the pace and struggled against the nervousness creeping up her spine at seeing Angie after so many years. She hoped that Angie was indeed alive like Jill believed so much.

Claire spotted a windowed, steel door on her right. She knew it wasn't Angie's door after Jill mentioned it had no window. But Claire's curiosity was high, and she quickly stole a glance through the window. She sucked in a breath and couldn't believe her eyes. She swore she was entering the afterlife.

Leon stole Claire's side and peered through the window. "Oh... my god." His eyes were filled by the beautiful greenery beyond the window. "Is that real?" he whispered.

Claire didn't hear him because she was so entranced by the beautiful green field. Then her jaw slackened when a cow meandered by with her head in the grass. It was so breathtaking to Claire, and she stole away to the past when she use to drive through the countryside where grazing cows were once common. But Jill's strong touch jarred her from her daydream.

"Keep moving," Jill echoed Claire's earlier order.

Claire let out the breath she'd held the entire time. She nodded once, stared another second, and looked at her waiting partner. Claire put one foot in front of the other as her aged memories faded into the past again.

Leon shook his head after the cow move beyond the viewing window. He followed Claire and Alice after raising his guns.

Alice had waited for the team and continued into the underground. She was surprised by the lack of resistance until she spotted the guarded door ahead of them.

"That's the cell," Jill called to Alice. She had checked with a glance despite she already knew their location. She continued protecting the team's back and was thankful for the brief reprieve, yet she knew more soldiers would be here any moment.

Alice counted only three soldiers guarding the door. What really caught her ear were the soldiers' VHF radio's blasting with people's alarmed voices. She imagined the guards couldn't handle all the yelling in their headsets any longer.

"Stop!" the middle soldier ordered the enemy team. "You are in violation of..." He lost his speech after he saw exactly who was drawing closer to him. "Ready your guns!" he ordered his comrades.

Alice smirked and instantly her telekinesis charged to life.

The three soldiers hollered after their rifles were torn from their hands and tossed down the hallway. They had little time to react. They were suddenly lifted off the floor and thrown through the left hallway like play toys. They groaned in unison and struggled to get up.

Alice halted a few feet in front of the door. She faced the fallen soldiers and used a psionic blast that sent the soldiers further down the hall that was filled with holding cells. She relaxed after they slumped against the stone floor.

Claire quickly went to the door and touched the keypad for the electric lock. "Shit," she muttered. But Alice had her step aside. She grinned when Alice placed her electrified hand against the keypad. After a few sparks, the electric bolt released and the keypad was left burnt and dark.

Jill took a step away from the team and surveyed the running soldiers. There were countless black, glossy heads streaming towards them.  "Get that damn door open!" Behind her, she heard the steel hinges loudly protesting, and it excited Jill. "Move, move!" she snapped at everybody. "Go!" She dug out a hand grenade so that she could buy them time.

Alice had entered first and was surprised to find it so dark. She didn't have time to find any light switch and instead jerked Claire inside for safety.

Leon rushed in next and skidded to a stop once he realized there was no light in the cell. He shifted closer to Claire and hesitantly scanned the darkness, but he didn't see a damn thing. Then a foul scent slipped under his nose.

Jill tossed the grenade after pulling the pin. She jumped into the holding cell and was swallowed by pure darkness after Alice slammed the door shut in time. Her boots trembled against the ground after the explosion rocked the air around them.

"Hold the door  for me," Alice demanded everybody. She had her left shoulder pressed against the door. She knew in a minute several soldiers would be fighting against the thick door.

The team hurried forward and pushed their bodies into the door so it couldn't be opened. They dug their boots into the gritty stone when pressure built up on the other side.

"Alice," Claire pleaded. But she couldn't get the rest of her words out.

Alice was hastily working and used the electricity from her hands to melt the steel door to the doorframe. Her electrified hands were moving down the gap between the door and frame. She increased the electrical current in hopes it'd melt then weld the metal faster. Her blue eyes reflected the intense white coming from her hand.

Claire and Jill were forced to turn their heads away. Claire closed her eyes after it became too bright for her. Then the heat caused a thin sheen of sweat to coat her body, but she held her ground against the door.

Just as quickly as the sparks were flying, they died out and left the team in utter darkness in the musky cell. Jill was the first to retrieve her headlamp from her pack's bungee. However, she didn't put it on and merely pushed the switch.

Alice shifted to Claire's side. She resolved the darkness problem by reigniting the sparks on her hands, which lit up the area around them. She glanced once at Claire, who seemed apprehensive about their new surroundings. Like the humans, she too smelled the stomach twisting stench in the air.

Claire clenched her jaw and softly whispered, "Is there anybody else here?"

Alice sifted through the various scents until she picked out one that was familiar yet twisted too. She clenched her jaw briefly then whispered, "Yes." She gathered her strength despite what she didn't want to face now. Her instincts told her to back away and leave the cell, but Alice went forward anyway.

Jill and Claire took either side of Alice and followed her deeper into the cell. They couldn't truly determine how big the cell was, but after a glance upwards they knew it was high. Leon trailed behind them and kept his gun at the ready. He faltered after a low growl resounded off the stone walls.

Claire couldn't get any closer to Alice due to the electricity. She noticed the awful smell was getting stronger, and she hoped she wouldn't be sick. She knew what undead smelled like. The carbine's grip became slippery thanks to her sweating palms.

Jill shook her head once and murmured, "This isn't right." Yet her humming blood told her that Angie was indeed here.

Alice didn't comment and pressed deeper into the cell. Her steps were slow and cautious while her light source stretched ahead of them.

Jill heard movement in front of them so she gathered her courage and called, "Angie?" She flexed her fingers on her Glock's grip. "Angie?" she tempted again. She shifted closer to Alice after she barely saw something scurry past the light followed by mental brushing over stone. Jill hastily lifted her headlamp and aimed the beam in that direction.

"Oh my god," Claire gasped and faltered in her next step.

Alice stopped too after Jill's beam locked on the slim figure just beyond their circle of light.

Jill went weak and dropped the headlamp. "No."

Alice decided to add more light by intensifying the electricity dancing on her hands. She stretched out her arms and watched the light creep out further until it slowly inched over the prisoner of the holding cell.

Claire went wide eye and covered her mouth after getting a glimpse of the prisoner. She shut her eyes and wished it was only a nightmare. But the stomach cutting stench reminded her how real it was.

Alice stared in horror at the disfigured, mutated female that once was Angie Ashford. Her mind went numb for a second until the creature turned her elongated, grey head to her. Alice stared at the six tentacles flaying about in the air from the creature's head.

Jill started shaking and whispered, "No... n-n-no... please." She sunk to her knees and fought against tears.

Claire painfully looked at the creature that once was Angie Ashford. She could barely make out if the creature had eyes on her lumpy head. Claire looked lower and noted the tattered, dirty clothes then the manacles and shackles that restricted the creature. She suspected the creature was chained to the floor somehow since the chain snaked off into the dark.

Alice felt her hearts pounding against her chest. She hadn't foreseen this despite she knew from Jill's memories that Angie had been badly experimented on. She didn't want to believe that it'd done anything to Angie. But the creature in front of her cut deep into her, and Alice felt the weight of her mistakes crush her shoulders. If only she'd gone after Angie and Jill years ago.

The creature continued snapping her tentacles around in the air. She seemed to be studying the humans in interest. She took a step closer, but the chain behind her wrenched sharply. She gave a piercing whine that was magnified by the prison's stone walls. She struggled further against the chain, but her efforts were worthless. She dropped her shackled wrists in failure. The creature's tentacles stretched out towards the humans then her strangled voice fought against her lips.

Alice was shaken by the creature's attempts to come to them. She took a hesitant step forward with her boot scraping over the stone.

"Alice," Claire murmured in worry. She gingerly touched her partner's elbow. She feared her partner's interest in the creature.

The creature whined again as if incited by Claire voicing a familiar name. She jerked on the chains again then her voice broke free. "Aaall... ice."

Jill clenched her jaw and stared in surprise at the creature. She made out Angie's voice under the abrasive tone. She climbed to her feet but left her headlamp on the ground.

Alice was drawn forward once Claire's hand slipped away. She didn't sense any threat from the creature and lowered her electrified hands to her side.

Claire curled her fingers into a fist and fought not to pull back Alice. She instead waited with the carbine ready, just in case.

Alice carefully entered the creature's reaching space. Instantly the tentacles caressed her face, but she wasn't disgusted and instead lifted her hands in welcome. Gradually the electricity started to recede from her hands as the creature lifted her hands.

Claire tensed as the darkness began crawling towards her and Jill. But the headlamp on the ground kept some at bay. She held her breath when the electricity faded from Alice's hand then the creature's chained hands slid into Alice's.

A sudden surge of energy rippled through the entire holding cell, and all the darkness vanished around them. Jill and Claire both shielded their eyes because the whiteness was so intense at first. Jill was the first to blink away the spots and look back at Alice and the creature. She stared in awe and took a step towards Alice.

Claire wiped her eyes once and finally could see clearly after the air calmed again. She focused on Alice, who was holding a perfectly human girl's smaller hands. There was no threat, Claire realized and swung the carbine onto her back then adjusted the strap as she approached the partner.

Alice smiled warmly at Angie Ashford's restored features. She held Angie's chained hands tighter and shut her eyes in pure relief.

Jill glanced at Claire, who was staring too. She first put her handgun away then headed towards Alice and Angie and sensed Claire was right behind her.

"Hello, Alice," Angie kindly greeted in her distinct British accent. She found green eyes on her. "It's good to see you again."

Alice freed her right hand and gently touched the teen's freckled cheek. "It's good..." She faltered against the choke in her voice. "To see you too," she managed. She then took the shackle's chain in her hands and whispered, "Let's get these off you." It was so simple to break the shackle's clamp then remove them from Angie's petite wrists.

Angie briefly rubbed her wrists then bowed her head when Alice knelt down. She smiled after Alice broke the manacle's clamps too and librated her from Umbrella.

Alice slowly stood back up, and she glanced at Claire on her left then Jill on her right. She noticed how Angie sadly smiled at Jill Valentine.

"Angie," Jill emotionally whispered. She didn't believe it was her young friend that'd become her only family after the outbreak.

Angie was free and able to jump into Jill, who instantly hugged her so happily.

Jill held the teen tightly and kissed her temple. She let her anger drain from her tired mind.

"I missed you so much," Angie whispered into Jill's ear.

Jill increased her hold on the beautiful girl and murmured, "I missed you too." She tangled her fingers in Angie's sandy blond hair. She wasn't sure she could release Angie after everything that'd happened to them.

Behind the reunited friends, Leon Kennedy watched in shock from his silent loction. He remained in the darkness and couldn't fathom what was wrong with the three women. They were locked in a prison with a mutated creature that was full of the virus and God knows what else. But when Jill Valentine furiously hugged the creature, he filled with dread and watched the creature's tentacles and arms wrap around Jill. He wondered if they'd lost their minds.

Leon  swallowed hard and quietly inched forward towards Jill Valentine's forgotten headlamp. He'd already switch on his own, but he needed Jill's too. Occasionally his eyes flickered to the group, especially when they spoke, because the women talked perfect English but the creature spoke in a gravelly voice. He couldn't understand how they were communicating with the creature. It was as if they were all in a trance.

Jill struggled to let go of Angie, but she managed it after a long minute. She had a sad smile and watched Angie shift to Claire. She peered over at her friend, who was absorbing Angie's beautiful features.

"Hello, Claire Redfield," Angie greeted in her proper voice. She held out her hand too.

Claire's eyebrows slightly hiked up after the teen spoke her full name.

Alice too was surprised, but Claire beat her to the question.

"How do you know me?" Claire was shaking the teen's hand but curiously eyed her too.

Angie chuckled and shrugged after they released hands. "I know a lot about you." Yet she repeated the shrug and corrected, "Actually the future you."

"Angie," Alice softly cut in. "How do you know Claire?"

Angie grew serious and looked up at Alice, who had grown taller since Angie last saw her. "The name, Claire Redfield, is as famous as Project Alice. Just the face isn't as famous, yet." Angie had a thin frown and knew they still didn't understand her. "It's my fault though."

"What are you talking about?" Alice gently coaxed the teen.

Angie shifted her stare from Alice to Claire and softly explained, "Their experiments caused me to see the future." She peered up at Alice and added, "They know what will come." She swallowed hard and fought against her upset. "I tried not telling them what I saw." A frantic tone entered her voice as her eyes darted between the three women. "But they put something in my head... forced me to tell them."

Jill touched the distraught teen's shoulder and assured, "It's okay, honey." She and Alice could related to Umbrella's control. "It wasn't your fault."

But Angie was still upset and looked at Claire Redfield. "I'm so sorry."

Claire gave a tender smile, and her features were soft. "Jill is right. It wasn't your fault." So much sympathy bubbled up in Claire for Angie. She couldn't imagine what Angie went through after Umbrella reanimated her. But Claire couldn't hold down the desire to avenge Angie, Jill, and Alice for what Umbrella had done. Each day became more personal for Claire. No longer was it simply about surviving against the T-virus. Now she wanted to truly cleanse the Earth, of Umbrella. 

Angie shifted a step closer to Claire and took Claire's hands into hers. "You are Umbrella's greatest fear." She laced their fingers together.

Claire peered down at their linked hands and a tingle started in her fingers. She quickly looked at the teen and asked, "What do you know about me?"

Now Angie smiled, brightly and caused her eyes to glow in admiration. "You and Alice will build a resistance... on an island. Pure humans will flee to you and pledge to you." She squeezed Claire's hands tighter. "Alice will lead an army."

Claire looked up at her blood partner after Angie's words. She read the wonder in Alice's eyes, but she focused on Angie again. "Will we defeat Umbrella?"

Angie bowed her head and admitted, "I do not know." She sadly looked at Claire again. "My visions come and go at random... I have no control over it."

Claire tried staying clear minded despite the warmth spreading up her arms. "Umbrella knows all this?"

"Yes," Angie replied. She sighed but promised, "You will be a great leader."

"Did they know we were coming?" Alice hastily checked. There was concern crossing her features.

Angie instantly shook her head. "Sometimes they do not ask the right questions."

Claire realized that Angie had played Umbrella's game and had some wins. She felt Angie's hands slip from hers. The warm burn absorbed into her body and left her slightly disjointed.

"Thank you for coming for me," Angie sincerely offered to her rescuers.

Jill combed her hair back, and she managed a shaky voice. "We're going to get you out of here."

Angie turned her sad smile onto Jill. "I can't-"

"Yes you can," Jill fought. She wouldn't accept that Angie was the creature she'd saw earlier.

Alice shut her eyes because reality started nipping at their heels again. She gritted her teeth and insisted, "We didn't come this far to leave you behind." Her green eyes glinted at Angie in warning.

"And where do I belong?" Angie murmured. She lifted her hands slightly and reminded, "This is an illusion."

Claire scanned about their surroundings, which was all white and peaceful. She knew that Angie's features were really a beast that was created by experiments. An idea occurred to her, and she insisted, "Maybe we can find a cure."

Angie shook her head at Claire. "No." She seemed to understand that the experiments rendered her permanently deformed. There was no cure or reversal for her condition.

"Then what will you do?" Jill fought. There was an edge to her tone that she didn't mean, but she was scared for Angie.

Angie Ashford took one step back then another. "I wish to see my father again."

Jill filled with horror once she saw the black pit that formed behind Angie. Every fiber in her told her that the pit was no illusion. "No!" She sprung forward and latched onto Angie's left arm. Her powerful word rang out loudly in the stone holding cell.

Alice had reacted with her telekinesis and used it to pull Angie away from the pit. Her eyes flared up with blue fire. But she discovered how difficult it was to get a grasp on Angie, and the teen's bare feet scraped across the ground.

Angie wasn't surprised by the reaction and calmly ordered, "Please let me go."

"Alice," Claire murmured. She gingerly touched her lover's hand and was relieved when Alice instantly released Angie.

Jill had also relinquished Angie, but she pleaded, "Don't do this." She was shaking her head. "There has to be a way."

Angie remained calm, but her eyes glistened when she spoke to Jill. "This is the way." Her lower lip trembled from her rise of emotions. "I will never be human again."

"Nor will I," Jill furiously argued.

Angie came closer to Jill and quietly granted, "Your blood is no longer pure." She touched Jill's cheek. "But all the rest of you is human."

Jill bowed her head and touched their foreheads. She weakly muttered, "Don't leave me alone, Angie."

Angie drew the older woman into her arms. "You're not alone." She didn't need to remind Jill about being reunited with friends like Claire, Chris, and Leon. She lifted her head but held onto Jill's hips. "I just wish to have peace now.... please, Jill."

Jill reached up and wiped the tears from Angie's eyes. She struggled with Angie's choice, and her own needs to keep Angie in her life. She shut her eyes once she realized she had to find her own way now. Jill looked at Angie again then slowly nodded.

Angie hugged her friend, tighter than last time. She whispered, "Forgive yourself... forgive Alice." She knew all the anger that troubled Jill Valentine so badly.

Jill's lower jaw trouble after Angie's whisper. She vaguely nodded her promise then kissed Angie's temple and whispered, "I love you."

Angie tightened her eyes, but the tears slipped through anyway. She fought not to be weak or scared, yet she become upset at leaving her friends. "I love you too." She clutched Jill more and rasped, "Thank you for coming for me."

Jill couldn't respond and only released Angie after their hug started weakening. She straightened up then used all her will to stay in place.

"I will see you again," Angie hoarsely promised. She continued backing up towards the pit.

Claire was staring and shook her head at how wrong this was to her. She held onto Alice's hand until Alice released her. She watched how quickly her blood partner covered the distance and made it to Angie before the stepped off the ledge.

"Angie," Alice started, "please..." She faltered when Angie's serious features met hers.

Angie was poised on the edge, but she remained there. "You know... you understand, Alice."

Alice's strength was draining from her after Angie's words. It was true that she understood what torment it was for Angie to remain alive as the distorted, mutated creature that Umbrella made her. There was nothing that Alice could do or say that changed the truth. And Alice was furious that she'd caused such pain to Angie.

"If I had not done what..." Alice's voice broke. Her eyes burned but not from her powers. A sharp pressure entered her chest and twisted her stomach.

"You were never to blame," Angie insisted. She grabbed Alice's hands and softly reminded, "Umbrella used you... just as they've used me and Jill." She increased her grip on Alice's hands. "How can you not see that?"

"Your blood is on my hands," Alice bitterly stated.

Angie grew sadder at Alice's self hatred and shook her head. She held Alice's reddened eyes and whispered, "I forgave you, Alice."

Angie's words crushed Alice's hearts and destroyed her strength. Alice fell to her knees in front of the only person to relieve her of her mistakes. She began crying after years of shame and loathing since the outbreak. When Angie's arms circled around her, she leaned into Angie's solid body and wept for what'd been taken from Angie.

Jill Valentine couldn't control the tears again once she heard Alice's raw whimpers. She walked away and went to Claire, who had her arms crossed and softly crying for Alice. Jill wrapped her arm across Claire's chest and brought left arm around Claire's lower back.

At first, Claire didn't return the hug but slowly her arms enfolded Jill's waist. She rested her forehead against Jill's shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. Nothing warded off Alice's agony that flooded Claire.

Jill lifted her head from Claire's shoulder and Leon Kennedy several yards away caught her eye. She had forgotten about him. A furrow started forming on her brow as she watched how Leon moved like he was in the darkness. Jill realized he wasn't in the illusion like her, Claire, and Alice. But what captured Jill's fascination was that Leon had Jill's headlamp and struggled to open the battery door. What in God's name was he doing, Jill mused to herself.

Angie tangled her right hand into Alice's charcoal black strands while her left arm stayed secured across Alice's back. She leaned forward until her brow touched the top of Alice's head. Her increased sense of smell allowed her to dissect what'd been done to Alice's blood through the years.

Alice had hid her face into Angie's neck and held securely to her. Despite the illusion of a teenage girl, Alice's skin warmed around her face and neck after Angie's tentacles snaked around her. Alice didn't reject it and actually sensed her mind beginning to ease after so much guilt had drowned her. She gulped a breath of air that calmed her right heart then the left one. She lifted her head and studied Angie's eyes, which shined a brilliant luster of purple. Alice gingerly touched Angie's freckled cheek once she was certain that the G-virus was in Angie too.

Angie revealed a smile despite her damp cheeks. "You were chosen." She pressed her lips against Alice's forehead.

Alice shuddered under her friend's tender affection that left her free. She lifted her head after Angie withdrew. She hoarsely whispered, "I won't forget you."

"I know." Angie still had her smile. She straightened up and softly declared, "I always knew you would save me from Umbrella." She brushed her fingertips across Alice's defined cheek. "Thank you."

Alice swallowed against a thick lump in her throat. She hesitantly released her friend then had to grip the stony floor so she wouldn't stop Angie again. 

Jill withdrew from Claire once she noticed how the darkness was reemerging all around them. She twisted around and took a step until Claire gripped her arm. She forced herself to watch Angie's final seconds. But the white illusion slipped away like a sheet being swept off by wind.

Angie's darkened into a grey then her tentacles started forming above her long head. Her left foot scraped over the ledge as she lifted her other leg. She shut her three eyes then spread her arms once she leaned towards the pit. Her last thoughts went out to Claire Redfield.

 _Thank you for protecting us, Claire_.

Claire flinched and touched her temple after hearing Angie's thought. She understood what Angie meant and also felt Angie's emotions. Despite Claire knew that _us_ meant Jill, Alice, Angie, and even others like Casey, she was left wondering just how many were _us_. Her brief consideration drift away after Alice's upset reclaimed her.

Alice felt the illusion brush across her senses then become swallowed by the pit. The prison's black death began winning again. She barred her teeth yet an aching moan escaped her as Angie's mutated body drift into the pit's mouth. At first Angie seemed to glide above the pit then began a peaceful descent to be with her father.

Jill was rasping and crying for Angie. She thought of different ways she could have changed Angie's mind. But reality was crueler and broke Jill's heart.

Alice lowered her head after Angie vanished in the black pit. Then built up sorrow for Angela Ashford clawed up Alice's stomach, past her chest, burned her throat, and exploded past her lips. Her furious cry shook the stones and chains on the ground then left an remorseful shudder in Claire and Jill.

Claire slipped past Jill and carefully followed her senses through the darkness. Her bond allowed her to see Alice without any light. She knelt down beside Alice, gingerly took her hand, and whispered, "You didn't fail Angie." Soft blue eyes glowed up at her now. "You saved her from Umbrella's torment." She squeezed Alice's hand after their fingers laced together. "She has peace finally."

Alice sighed in relief at the truth. Gradually the viruses returned her strength, but it was Claire that helped her stand again.

"Come on," Claire murmured. "We don't have much time left."

Alice rose to her full height and faced Claire while her freehand began to brighten from her powers. However, her source was abruptly outmatched by overhead florescent lights coming to life row by row. Alice narrowed her eyes, which dilated against the sharpness of the white lights.

Claire briefly glanced up, but she had to look away until her eyes quickly adjusted to the intensity. Now her ears picked out the renewed rumble at the holding cell's door. But it was a throatier boom than earlier. "We're out of time," she muttered in annoyance.

Jill had reached for her headlamp initially but remembered that Leon had it. The glaring lights caused her to cringe, but she spotted Leon, who was blinking several times because of the brightness. She started towards him until Leon pulled out a slim device from his utility belt. Jill was confused and watched him open the device's bottom, which caused two batteries to fall out. The dead batteries bounced on the stone floor twice then came to a rest beside Leon's boot tip.

"What..." Jill wasn't sure what he had, yet her gut told her it wasn't good. She quickly started for him until an explosion from the prison's entrance made her drop to her knee.

Alice grabbed her partner, who nearly tumbled down after the ground shook under her feet. Alice held her breath as the heavy door was launched for a few feet then slammed onto the floor. "Shit," she growled. She released Claire then dug the detonator from out of her utility belt.

Claire saw the tiny detonator in her lover's hand and felt the thin indecision in Alice. "Do it," she ordered.

Alice silenced her worries about their safety and instead flicked off the cover that protected the red button. Her thumb pressed it in and immediately the tiny screen above lit up with blue LEDs. For a second it remained at thirty minutes then counted down to twenty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds. She let out a strained breath then looked up as the holding cell was flooded by soldiers.

Leon Kennedy took a step away from the holding cell door. He shook his head a few times and barred his teeth. He hastily snapped the device's battery door into place and took note of a tiny lit red LED. Relief flooded him, and he held it tighter. _Finally_ , he mused in triumph. He lifted the device towards his lips, pressed the single button on it, and softly ordered, "Program Kill Jill activated."

 

**To be continued.**

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 21**

Leon Kennedy kept his hands visible but the voice control device was well hidden in his right hand. He flicked his head to one side and was able to get the hair out of his eyes. He had better view of the three barrels being pointed at his face.

Jill narrowly stared at Leon yet was unsure what he'd dug out of his utility belt earlier. She instead returned her focus to the countless Umbrella soldiers that not only surrounded her but also Claire and Alice behind her.

"Relinquish all your weapons," a soldier ordered to the captured intruders. He didn't wear a helmet unlike the others, and his last name was embroidered on his right chest. Captain Pawlak's voice rumbled through the holding cell and held notes of displeasure about what the intruders had already done to the facility. "Now!" he barked at them. He signaled for soldiers to take the discarded weapons.

Jill Valentine was the first to make an effort. She slowly and cautiously retrieved her guns then tossed them.

Claire followed suit, but she sensed that her partner wasn't inclined to do the same so she murmured, "You don't need them."

Alice decided now wasn't the time to be stubborn, and Claire was right. She had plenty of powers and hoped Umbrella didn't know about them. She recalled Jill telling them that Umbrella assumed she only had powers from the T-virus.

Captain Pawlak was nearly pleased but further commanded, "Remove your belts." He listened to the comforting sound of the heavy belts connecting to the stone floor. He then pointed at the tall blond. "You, over there with them." He vaguely recognized her too.

Jill shifted back several steps until she was next to Claire. She glanced over at Claire, who gave her a faint headshake. Jill knew better than to argue with Claire about making attempts, right now.

Captain Pawlak opened his mouth, but he faltered after he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He pivoted on his boots and instinctively stiffened at feeling the soft vibrations under his feet. He clenched his jaw when a young, blond man in a business suit came through the thick of the soldiers. But what unnerved Captain Pawlak was the young man's bulky body guard.

"Captain Pawlak, I see you caught our sewer rats."

"Yes, Mr. Ashford." Captain Pawlak bent forward in modest respect to the CEO, Alfred Ashford. However, his hesitant eyes went to the CEO's body guard.

The body guard stood directly behind Alfred Ashford and would have blended in with all the soldiers with his black attire. But he was just too large to fit in with most average humans. He was always silent and only seen wearing a black trench coat and gloves. Nobody knew his real name, but he was simply known as Mr. X.

Alfred Ashford approached the three women lined up together. Directly behind him was Mr. X silently watching over him. "Project Alice." He grinned at Project Alice's dark stare. "And Claire Redfield." His grin went wider now that he had a face to go with the name. "You are becoming quite the thorn in Umbrella's side."

"I'm glad I could help out," Claire remarked.

Alfred softly laughed and shook his head. "We'll rectify that shortly." His eyes flickered to Project Alice. "As soon as we terminate our most disappointing project."

Alice wasn't baited by his hollow threats. But she squeezed the detonator a bit tighter.

Alfred shifted two steps down to the blond, and he started shaking his head. "I see you couldn't keep up your end of the agreement, Valentine." He sighed, deeply. "You're such a disappoint to me." He took a step closer to Mr. X. "And here I wasted my resources keeping that monstrous freak alive." He enjoyed the immediate fire in Project Kill Jill after he spoke ill will of Project Ashford, his former cousin.

"You bastard," Jill snapped at him. She took one step near him, but she was slammed by a brick fist in the face. She toppled to the ground after being hit by the freight train dead center.

"Jill!" Claire hastily bent down next to her friend. She tore half her sleeve off and used it to stop the bleeding from Jill's nose.

Alice had gone near Mr. X, who had put Jill done in an instant.

Mr. X faced Alice and was an inch taller but also bigger built. He prepared to attack until the CEO's command made him stop.

"Stand done." Alfred glanced at Alice and added, "No reason to bloody anymore noses."

Alice remained near her partner and Jill Valentine. She looked down at them when they started to stand up again.

Alfred pleasantly smiled at the three women then turned on his heels. His hands went behind his back as he approached Leon Kennedy. "Mr. Kennedy, you've greatly disappointed me."

Leon watched the soldiers' guns get lowered, and he faced the Umbrella CEO. His attention flickered to Jill Valentine.

"You asshole," Jill snapped after removing the bloody cloth from her face. She wanted to go after Leon but Claire's hand halted her. "You're with Umbrella?" She fisted her hands. "All this time?"

Alfred half turned and corrected, "Before the outbreak, Miss Valentine."

Jill was dumbfounded and looked back at Leon. She considered him a friend after being paired with him by the police captain years ago. She didn't really know him after all, and it made her sick.

"Jill, this virus has to be stopped," Leon reminded. "Only Umbrella can stop it."

"They made it!" Jill yelled at him. She could have attacked him except that Mr. X was in between them. She growled and hotly reminded, "They killed this world."

Leon flexed his grip on the voice device. "Umbrella is working on an antivirus to fix it."

Alice shook her head and explained, "They already developed one." She glanced at Alfred Ashford. "But prefer not to use it."

Alfred smiled, darkly at Project Alice. "We're working on a stronger one."

Alice huffed because she didn't believe it and even if it was true then Umbrella was doing it for themselves.

"Mr. Ashford," Leon hastily cut in, "We have to go." He watched the CEO's smile fade. Leon stiffened and nervously explained, "They've planted bombs throughout the entire facility."

Alfred quickly looked at the three women and marched over to them with Mr. X at his back. He hotly demanded, "Give me the detonator!" He hoped it hadn't been triggered by now.

"Go to Hell," Alice replied.

Alfred was furious and swiftly slapped Project Alice across the face. He enjoyed her recoil, but his pleasure was short lived after a sucker punch landed solidly with his face. He tumbled to the ground only to find Claire Redfield at his throat.

Chaos broke out all at once. Alice hastened past Claire because Mr. X was nearly upon her partner. She met him with a powerful punch to his chest that sent him to his knees. But she tilted her head back when he stood up and towered over her. She gritted her teeth. Behind her she heard Claire and Alfred yelling at each other. Distantly Leon's voice called out, but Alice couldn't make out his words. Then Jill's movements caught her eye next just before Mr. X took a swipe at her, but Alice ducked in time.

Suddenly a single gunshot rang out followed by Claire's painful cry echoing through the cell. Claire slumped forward and gripped her bleeding shoulder. She peered up at her partner, who was taken into a choke hold by Mr. X. She didn't doubt her cry and pain distracted Alice.

Alice watched in horror at the blood seeping between Claire's fingers from the gunshot wound. She didn't know who fired on Claire until she saw Jill's arm extended with the gun. She became weak in the knees after the Umbrella logo flickered in Jill's eyes. She tried jerking Mr. X off, but she couldn't unless she used her powers.

Claire cried out after being forced off the ground by Jill. She felt cold steel pressed into her temple then a firm arm across her shoulder. She barely controlled a whimper at the painful pressure from Jill. She swallowed down her panic and gripped Jill's muscular arm. "Jill..." She felt the sharp rise and fall of Jill's chest against her back.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Jill whispered. She couldn't resist the chip's command in her head.

Claire grimaced from her injured shoulder and tried getting loose until the pressure against her wounded shoulder increased.

"Don't make it any harder, Claire," Jill breathed into her friend's ear. She hated the dread that filled her mind, but her body moved with her agreement.

Alice held her partner's eyes and implored her to stop struggling against Jill. She glanced over at Alfred Ashford, who had gotten to his feet.

"Well..." Alfred brushed the dirt off then rubbed his sore neck. "Shall we try this again?" He ruthlessly smiled at Project Alice. "The detonator... please?" He held out his hand near her.

Alice was locked in Mr. X's arms and couldn't extend the detonator to him. She was growing agitated by him and especially by the fact she was withholding her powers. But Alice had a plan building in her mind.

Alfred nodded at Mr. X to release his captive.

Alice took a step forward now that she was free. She glanced at Claire being held at gunpoint and hated it. She focused on the CEO then lifted the detonator in her left hand and placed it in his open palm.

Alfred brought the detonator closer to his view and glared at the remaining time left. He could tell there was no way to shut off the procedure and that the facility was doomed. He quickly looked up at Project Alice. "We were working on a stronger antivirus... here in this facility."

Claire tensed at the news and realized it may have been a mistake to target the Houston facility. But from her bond with Alice, she realized their choice was right despite the possibility of a new antivirus.

"You've condemned it now," Alfred announced. He walked away and called, "Captain Pawlak, I want this facility evacuated now!"

Captain Pawlak stepped forward. "Yes, sir. I will have a helicopter prepared for you and Miss Ashford."

Alfred nearly agreed but shook his head. "I want my sister evacuated first." He turned and looked at Mr. X. "You are to escort her out of this facility. See that she makes it safely and do not leave her side."

"Are you sure that's wise, sir?" The captain indicated Project Alice and knew that only Mr. X could control her.

Alfred peered over his shoulder at the wounded leader in Jill's arm. "Yes. We know Project Alice's weakness." He then nodded at Mr. X. "Go."

Mr. X fisted his hands and marched off with his heavy steps echoing through the holding cell.

Alice inhaled deeply after Mr. X's foul scent began to dissipate around her. She smelled the T-virus in him, but she didn't think he was ever truly human because the virus was so much a part of his blood.

"Now..." Alfred Ashford approached the women and explained, "Shall we head out?" He held up the detonator and displayed that twenty-five minutes and fifteen seconds were left. "I'd hate to be blown to pieces." He dropped the detonator and smashed it with his shiny heel.

Captain Pawlak returned to the CEO's side after barking out rushed orders over the radio. "There's a helicopter being prepared for us, sir."

Alfred was pleased and looked at Jill Valentine. "Keep Claire Redfield under control." He glanced at Alice, who was docile despite the anger in her eyes. He looked over at Leon Kennedy. "Let me see that," he ordered and started over to him.

Leon gave the voice command device to the CEO.

"You would have done better to take control of her sooner," Alfred angrily chewed out.

"The goddamn batteries were dead," Leon snapped.

Alfred didn't care and pointed at him. "I had more hopes for you when we planted you." He sighed and muttered, "Humans are so unreliable." He then looked over at the captain and nodded his single command.

Claire held her partner's eyes and silently asked what to do.

Alice clenched her jaw, but she wouldn't fight all the soldiers and Jill. She conveyed her message to Claire. This was their best way out of the facility since Alfred Ashford wanted to take them. In Alice's opinion, it was a quick and safe way out of the facility.

Jill quickly freed her left arm but grabbed the back of Claire's neck. She shifted the barrel to the rear of Claire's head. "Don't get yourself killed, Claire." Jill glanced over at Alice.

Alice was breathing hard, but she controlled her rage and started walking once surrounding soldiers barked at her. She gazed over at Leon Kennedy, who took Alfred Ashford's right side. She tasted venom and wanted his blood for being a traitor to them then forcing Jill under the chip's control. Claire wouldn't have been shot if it hadn't been for him.

Alice was pushed forward by a soldier, and she growled at him in warning. She'd strangle him if he tried that again. She started moving with the circle of soldiers all around her.

Jill waited until Alice was distant from Claire then she started pushing Claire forward. "Keep up the pace." Her hand tightened around Claire's throat in silent warning.

"Jill," Claire fought. She gripped her right shoulder that still bled. "Alice destroyed her chip," she hotly reminded.

"I'm not Alice," Jill sharply reminded her friend. She swallowed hard, but she couldn't ignore the chips burn against the side of her head. Its control was far worse than the mind control device on her chest. She thought she'd black out if she fought against it anymore. Sadly, she realized she was better off not fighting it so she could stay with the team. Jill just hoped she didn't end up killing Claire.

Alfred Ashford led the team through the facility at a rushed pace. He heard Captain Pawlak's radio roaring in the background and nearly wanted to toss it until there were reports about his twin sister.

"Project Veronica has been evacuated," a soldier reported over the radio.

Alfred let out a low breath of relief. "Is all the data being uploaded to Miami?"

Captain Pawlak retrieved his radio and started checking on the CEO's request.

"This is Doctor Willard at the labs. All data is being sent to Miami and backed up to Umbrella Europe," the researcher confirmed. He was second only to Doctor Alexia Ashford. "Shall we evacuate the projects from the holding cells?"

"There's no time," Captain Pawlak snapped. "All projects must be abandoned." He released the microphone and waited for confirmation.

"Captain, that is years of research just wasted," Doctor Williard argued.

"All projects are to be abandoned!" Captain Pawlak barked. "Report to the hangars. All researchers are to be airlifted from the facility immediately."

"Yes... sir." Doctor Williard's response was brief and there was a lot of chaotic noise in the background.

Captain Pawlak switched channels and ordered several soldiers to go to the labs. He didn't want the scientists and researchers to ignore evacuation orders. It would be his head if the scientists were lost to the explosion.

Alfred Ashford was pleased by the captain's handling of the situation. He then looked at the captain after he got off the radio again.

"Our helicopter is ready to take off," Captain Pawlak informed the CEO.

"Excellent," Alfred commended. "Let's pick up the pace." He imagined they only had twenty minutes by the time they'd make it to the hangar. He and the soldiers took a direct route to the hangar that was hardly known by the employees, who were most likely frantic with alarm. There was no way all employees, soldiers, and researchers could be saved. Only the most important would be taken from the facility. All the rest were just casualties of war.

Once at the hangar, Alfred saw the waiting V-22 with its rear cargo door open. He counted at least ten other helicopters starting up, loading, or preparing to lift off in the gigantic hangar. He allowed Captain Pawlak to handle the soldiers while he loaded onto the helicopter. But a commotion made him turn from his position on the V-22's ramp. He slotted his eyes at Project Alice slamming a soldier into the side of the cargo door.

Alice went still though when several guns were pointed at her head. She growled at the soldier in her grip after he'd shoved her again. She jerked him hard against the cargo door's lifting rod then released him.

The soldier adjusted his helmet then raised his gun at Project Alice. His pounding heart echoed in his ears, but he put aside his fear after being attacked by the feral project. He decided not to push her again though.

"Get a sedative ready!" Alfred ordered the captain. "I don't want any more trouble during the flight."

Captain Pawlak fully agreed and ordered a soldier to retrieve a needle and sedative to use on Project Alice. He then ordered another soldier to cuff Project Alice just to make it easier and safer.

Alice stood in the center of the V-22's cargo hole. She gritted her teeth when cold cuffs were put around her wrists behind her back. She looked over at Claire, who was in pain and slightly pale. She had to act soon but only after they were free from the facility. She cut her eyes to Alfred Ashford and watched him approach her.

"Get this damn chopper moving," Alfred snapped at the team. He heard his orders being repeated down the V-22 to the two pilots. He focused on Project Alice and mentioned, "After we land, we'll take a sample of your blood then terminate you. It's a shame to think you were such a waste."

Alice smirked and her reply shined in her eyes. She had nothing to say to the heartless CEO.

Alfred huffed, but commotion at the back made him turn his head. "What's the problem?" He felt the helicopter lift off, yet it didn't move down the underground runway.

"The damn door is jammed!" a soldier reported. He was only able to get the cargo door to close a quarter of the way.

Alice's eyes narrowed, and her smirk darkened in triumphant. She couldn't have done it better if she planned it. She happily watched the soldiers continue to screw around with the broken cargo door.

"Forget about it!" Alfred snapped. "We don't have time for this." He brushed past Project Alice and her guards then went to the cockpit. He ordered them to take off and get them away from the city.

"Move," Jill ordered Claire. She brought the leader past Leon Kennedy, who was helping with the jammed door.

Claire couldn't help herself and kicked Leon in the lower back. She enjoyed his holler then attempt to get her, but Jill pushed her away in time. She was half satisfied and knew that Leon wouldn't stand a chance once her partner had her hands on him.

Jill had Claire face Project Alice as the helicopter flew down the underground runway. She spread her legs slightly and retained the gun barrel against Claire's temple. She held Alice's eyes and read the buildup of a monster in Alice. Jill hoped Alice's attack would be swift and thorough when time came for it.

Alfred Ashford was still in the cockpit. He held onto the pilot's seat for balance, but he felt relief at seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. He wasn't worried now and turned around. All the air from the open cargo bay messed up his blond locks, but he pushed them aside and started towards the soldiers.

"Is that sedative ready?" Captain Pawlak hotly hollered over the noise.

A soldier finished extracting the sedative into a needle gun. He put the sedative container away then carefully turned around after shutting the small door with the medical supplies. He looked at Project Alice in the center of the cargo bay. He assessed her superior height and body and hoped he retrieved the right amount from the bottle.

Alice was holding her partner's eyes. She and Claire communicated silently through their bond. She was thankful for it now. She wasn't sure her plan would work at all if it wasn't for their bond. But her bond was disrupted by her attention being drawn to the beautiful blue sky filling the mouth of the cargo bay. Alice thinly smiled at this and was happy to be free from the facility. In the background, she heard all the helicopters moving through the air in the early morning daylight. What a beautiful day, Alice decided.

The soldier came over to Project Alice and pointed the needle gun's blunt tip at her. He decided on her neck, which was fully exposed so he lifted it up. He tensed when Project Alice turned her honey green eyes on him. He went stiff when a spark lit up in her suddenly blue eyes.

Alice's arm muscles neatly coiled like rope against her skin tight black shirt. Then she gave a sharp growl and snapped the handcuffs' chain apart. Her right hand immediately went to the needle while her left went at the nearby soldier's rifle.

Soldiers hollered and went after Project Alice. They couldn't fire guns thanks to the close proximity, but they dove into her.

Alfred Ashford backed off but looked at Claire Redfield in Jill's grasp. "Shoot her!" He knew what affect it'd have on both Project Alice and Umbrella's future. He had to safeguard his company's future even if he didn't survive.

Leon saw the struggle in Jill Valentine despite the safety was relieved. "Kill her, Jill!" he barked but couldn't wait either. He rushed forward and grabbed Jill's trembling gun then aimed it at Claire's head.

Jill was powerless to stop Leon and instead held Claire in place for the sacrifice. She grounded her teeth as her body quaked from a war and nearly made her collapse.

Leon pulled the trigger after his sight lined on Claire's temple. He heard the shot echo through the cargo bay, but he was stunned when the speeding bullet slowed down then hung in the air an inch from Claire's head. The Umbrella logo brightly shined on the bullet's exterior as it slowly stopped twisting in the air. He quickly looked at Project Alice.

An explosion of soldiers were spewed around the cargo bay and sent the V-22 rocking in the air. But the pilots quickly righted the aircraft and continued the hurried flight over the city. Alfred Ashford was knocked over, but he sat up and watched Project Alice lunge for Leon Kennedy.

Claire let out a breath after the bullet fell to the steel floor and rattled. She knelt down, extracted her knife, and tossed it in front of Alice. She watched Alice catch it then Claire finally faced Jill. She harshly grabbed Jill with her good hand. "Wake up, Jill!"

Leon's scream was cut short after Alice's hand wrapped around his throat. His whole world went out of control after he was lifted up off the floor. He shook his legs yet gasped after a sharp burn tore across his stomach. He grabbed at his lower stomach, and his arms filled with his intestines. He stared in horror at Alice's primal smile. Leon lowered his head and stared at the blood and string of intestines rolling over his arms.

Alice was breathing hard, but she hastily carried Leon to the open cargo door. She hadn't felt so much satisfaction in killing somebody before, but she kept her promise to him. Alice imagined thousands of undead down in the city that would feast on him before the explosion. She darkly laughed in excitement then happily whispered, "Goodbye, Leon." Alice threw him through the open cargo door.

Leon cried out, but he lost hold of his clumped intestines, which flapped in the air above him as he began his fall to Earth. He reached for the fading helicopter, but his fate was sealed.

Alice spun the bloody blade in her hand so that it pointed down. She swiftly faced the soldiers that were getting back up. She spotted Alfred Ashford on his feet again, and she barred her teeth at him in a dark smile.

"Kill them!" Alfred hollered at the soldiers. He didn't care what it took now. After Alice's demonstration with Leon Kennedy, he wasn't sure what to expect of the killing machine. But Alfred realized that his company had indeed created a monster bent on destroying him and Umbrella. It had to end now at any cost.

Soldiers hastily lifted their rifles and gun safeties releasing resounded in the cargo bay. Captain Pawlak didn't care about Jill Valentine being in the crossfire. Right now he wanted Project Alice and Claire Redfield dead.

Alice had bright blue eyes lit up by fiery rage. She didn't have time to selectively focus her telekinesis on certain people. She silently apologized to her partner and sent out an ultra high pitched noise throughout the entire helicopter. All the humans screamed at once and covered their ears, but it was useless. Alice glanced at Jill Valentine and managed more of the strength on Jill.

Jill was in excruciating pain and clutched her head after she was sure it'd burst any second. She collapsed to her knees and screamed against it. Darkness crept up on her until suddenly it all stopped, and she gasped for air. Jill wearily peered up at Alice as she fought for another breath.

Alice felt a grin curl at her lips after the Umbrella logo flickered in Jill's eyes then cut off sharply. She knew that Jill was back with them again. But Alice had to leave Jill on her own so that Jill had her chance at vengeance for Angie. Instead Alice hastily stowed the knife away and went to Claire.

Claire was just lowering her hands and blinked several times. She heard all the commotion then felt Alice grabbing her.

Alice picked up her injured partner. She looked down at Jill Valentine and smugly mentioned, "That's my fucking version of an apology, Jill." Alice grinned at Jill's narrowed eyes, but truth be told, she knew setting Jill free from the mind device was a blessing. She hurried to the open cargo door after the soldiers' groans warned her. She glanced back at Alfred Ashford. It would be so easy to kill him, but she left it to Jill.

Claire tightly gripped her partner after she saw the distance to the ground. "Oh my god." She had second thoughts about Alice's idea. But a gunshot behind them made her realize it was their only insane chance. "Alice!" A rain of bullets started at them.

Jill remained down so she wasn't hit, but she looked up at Alice, who took a running step then jumped through the opening. She held her breath and wondered how in the Hell they were going to survive. Jill listened to the rifles go silent then she looked at the stunned soldiers. Like them, she was surprised Alice had really done it. Her thoughts quieted after Claire's white ball cap caught her attention. Jill reached out for it and grabbed the brim. She tucked it away then grabbed Leon's forgotten handgun.

Carefully, Jill stood up and realized nobody saw her as a threat. She developed a small grin and stared coldly at Alfred Ashford. She flicked the safety off the gun. There were twenty-nine bullets left in the gun. She had more than enough. Her left hand rolled into a fist. She would thank Alice later, if they ever saw each other again.

Claire struggled to hold down her screams. She was latched onto Alice. Flashes of her life flew past her faster than her fall to Earth. She saw the buildings coming closer and closer. All the panic nearly made her heart burst because she knew there was no way to live.

"Hold on tightly to me!" Alice hollered over the wind during the last seconds of their free fall. She rolled their bodies so that her back faced the ground and Claire's back pointed to the sky. She shut her eyes and prayed her powers were this good. Her telekinesis strained against the plunge to the city and hurt all across her head.

Claire gritted her teeth and buried her face in Alice's neck. Only Alice's distinct scent gave her any peace. She dug her nails deeper into Alice's shoulders after seeing the buildings in her peripheral vision. "Oh god," she whimpered.

Alice gave a low cry, but impact started after her next breath. First her ears rang out with glass shattering then something solid but thin slammed into the center of Alice's spine. Shocks rippled through her body and made her muscles go limp. She lost the air from her lungs then rolled off the metal bar and continued falling into a dark interior. Claire's scream forced her to use her powers in hopes to protect Claire from final impact. Alice barely caught anymore air before she plunged into total darkness.

Claire slammed into cool water that entered her mouth. It tasted so repugnant that she nearly puked. She thrashed against the water, but black roots and vines crept around her. She cried out and continued fighting the floating plant life enclosing her. But then her partner's body slowly sunk away from her, and Claire felt her bond facture between them.

"No!" Claire screamed and dove under the water and vines. She latched onto her sinking partner, but she was helpless to pull Alice up. She wasn't strong enough, especially with the bullet still lodged in her shoulder. But Claire wouldn't release her partner and save herself, like Alice planned it.

Claire broke to the surface for another gulp and more determination than ever before. She plunged under again and instantly found Alice. She snared Alice's under the arms then slammed her boots into the concrete floor. Claire forced them up to the surface, but she was surrounded by the vines. She sucked in as much air as possible then fought to get to the steps behind her.

Alice remained unmoving. Her limp body was dragging Claire down.

Claire was overwhelmed by a surge of adrenaline, and she made it to the steps within seconds. She better hooked her arms around Alice and drug them up the steps, through the vines, and out of the filthy indoor pool. Behind her were rusted and broken pool loungers. But Claire didn't care about her quiet surroundings right now.

Alice's head hung back weakly. Her heavy boots softly banged against the concrete steps as she was drawn out of the pool. A few vines clung around her legs, arm, and foot. She didn't respond to Claire's low cries.

Claire had her partner out of the pool and off to the side. She gulped down clean air after being in the revolting, vine infested pool. She fell to her knees beside her still partner and angrily ripped the vines away.

"Alice?" she called. She touched her partner's cheek and patted it. "Come on." She glanced at Alice's chest and saw it wasn't moving. "Come on... come on." Claire hastily touched her partner's pulse point at her neck, but she didn't feel any heartbeat. "Shit." She tried thinking fast and quickly shifted so she was bent over Alice. "Don't do this to me!" she yelled at Alice.

Alice's turned head was straightened by Claire's hands. Then warm lips pressed against her chilled ones. But she didn't respond to them. Oxygen was forced down her throat and into watery lungs.

Claire lifted up then hastily put her hands in the center of Alice's chest. She pushed down firmly and counted thirty compressions. "Come on, Alice!" She continued pumping and hoped to feel a beat. "Don't do this... come on!" She fought against her tears.

Alice's chin was parted again then two breathes were forced down her throat again. She still didn't respond to Claire's attempts.

"Wake up!" Claire yelled at her partner. But her bond was fading each second despite she continued the compressions against Alice's quiet chest. "Oh god please," Claire whimpered and placed more pressure into the remaining pumps. She prayed one of the hearts would be sparked back to life.

But a third set of rescue breathes didn't wake Alice up. She continued laying flat and motionless other than her chest being forced down by Claire's rigorous compressions.

"Alice, please," Claire begged in a broken voice. She felt the bond nearly gone then after the fourth set of rescue breathes, there was nothing but utter silence from their bond. Claire faltered from doing another set of compressions after the aloneness cut through her. She started struggling for air after the bond died.

"No!" Claire screamed in rage. She'd been alone before but this stung her body and blackened her heart. Nothing mattered to her without her blood partner. She bitterly yelled again until her throat was raw. She slumped forward and gripped Alice's soaked shirt. She was out of words to call Alice back to her. She weakly crawled around Alice's body then pulled her partner's upper body into her lap. Claire curled around her dead partner and started sobbing for the first time in years.

All the world could go to Hell now, in Claire's mind. There was nothing for her here. She wouldn't save herself like Alice wished her to do. Claire was dead the moment Alice left her. Tears were fresh on her cheeks and washed away the grime from the pool's water. Claire's aching whimpers continued, and she rocked their bodies together. She waited for the bombs to give them both peace.

For awhile, Claire had happiness in the screwed up world. She hadn't expected it and considered it a gift considering mankind's position in the world. She wondered what the afterlife would be like with Alice. Claire wasn't sure if they'd be together since they were blood partners. Did that even mean they were more in the afterlife? Were they bound to each other as souls or only in the physical world?

Claire didn't have the answers and was only overwhelmed by the raw emotions from her broken heart. She and Alice had started as lost spirits in a virus infested Earth. But Fate drew them together and created a friendship between them. Claire relearned what it felt like to have a heart after shutting it off from everyone. Her blood bond with Alice had nearly enhanced what'd already been there.

Claire bowed her head and nuzzled her partner's cool temple. She curled her fingers in Alice's damp shirt. She squeezed her eyes tighter and shakily whispered, "I love you." She held Alice's closer and imagined her partner's warm smile. It was her only comfort until she saw Alice again.

A long minute passed, and Claire cursed it. She wished the explosion would go off and take them. She didn't want to feel anymore. All her emotions were slowly drowning her that she was deaf to everything. Claire continued rocking her body with Alice's and became lost again. But a surge of warmth was welcoming to Claire, and she imagined it was from death coming for her. Finally Alice took her hand and held onto her. But Claire was jarred from her illusion after Alice's chest moved against her arm.

Alice coughed loudly, but her partner hastily rolled her to the side. She brought up the micro infested water and spit it out to the side. She was relieved and sucked in much needed air. She gripped Claire's reassuring hand harder and slumped back into her. She wheezed several times and shut her eyes in relief.

"Alice?" Claire was still in shock but touched her partner's cheek. She discovered fuzzy green eyes opening up to her. She stared in surprise and recognized their returned bond after its earlier failure. She'd been too caught up in her turmoil to ever receive it being renewed by Alice's life.

Alice continued holding onto Claire's strong arm. She was weak and breathing hard.

"Are you okay?" Claire murmured. She started moving until Alice halted her attempt.

Alice tried not gripping Claire too hard. She let out a strained breath and explained, "My spine... it's broken." She shifted her head and gazed down at her legs. "I can't feel my legs."

Claire looked down at her partner's sprawled legs. She then gazed up at the broken glass ceiling that they'd come through. She pinpointed the metal bar that was badly bent from Alice slamming into it. She cringed at what kind of pain Alice must have felt once they struck it.

"Oh god," Claire murmured. She looked at Alice again and asked, "What we do?" She couldn't move Alice that far. It was impossible.

"Just... give me a minute," Alice muttered. She could feel the viruses working in her body. She prayed they were fast enough to heal her spine before the bombs went off.

Claire held her partner and lowered her head again. "I thought..."

Alice shut her eyes and whispered, "I was." She still felt her partner's wrenching pain about what happened minutes ago. "I'm sorry, Claire."

Claire shook her head. She didn't want an apology. She just needed Alice back. She buried her face into Alice's neck, but the tears returned.

"Ssssh," Alice murmured. She hooked her hand behind Claire's neck. But the intruding handcuffs annoyed her so she grabbed one at a time and ripped them off. She threw them aside then gripped her partner's damp arm.

Claire shifted her head slightly and whispered, "We're not going to make it out alive." Her hope for making it back to K-Mart and Chris was fading now.

Alice sighed after hearing what was most likely their future. "Don't give up on me yet." She hadn't accepted failure before, and she wasn't about to start now, especially with Claire in her life.

Claire was about to respond until distant movement from beyond two double metal doors to her left caught her ear. She swallowed hard and muttered, "Undead." She knew without seeing them.

Alice didn't see a point in confirming Claire's assessment. Her powers were renewed and the blue glow returned to her eyes. She painfully managed over a dozen lounge chairs to go piling in front of the doors. She hoped it would slow them down. She then put her hands on the cracked tile floor and struggled to get up.

Claire hastily moved and helped her partner stand again. She was amazed by Alice's strength after suffering a broken spine.

Alice's back loudly popped into place. She released a relieved sigh then glanced at the infested, murky pool where they'd landed moments ago. She peered down at her partner, who held her waist. "Thank you." She may have not survived it if Claire hadn't drug her out from the water.

Claire squeezed her partner's side then ordered, "Come on." She assisted Alice with crossing around the pool. Shards of glass cracked under their boots as they went to the broken doors for the outside roof.

"Where's your ball cap?" Alice checked. She wasn't sure why she noticed that all of a sudden.

Claire kicked at the half fallen door and knock it out of the way. She guided Alice out the door. "Back in the Umbrella helicopter... Jill knocked it off in the cargo bay."

"Damn," Alice muttered. She knew how much Claire cherished it.

But the leader just shrugged it off. She paused though after hearing a boom so she looked back at the undead stumbling through the lounge chairs near the pool. "Fuckin' great." She hurried them to the rooftops ledge. Maybe she could find a fire escape ladder.

Alice crinkled her nose at smelling undead all around them. "We're surrounded, Claire."

Claire peered over the ledge and confirmed the undead down on the street. "Fuck." She wasn't sure what to do. But Alice's arm leaving her shoulder caught her off guard. "Alice..."

Alice looked over at the destroyed door that went to the pool. She glared at the undead following Claire's scent. "I'm fine," she softly promised. She then suddenly picked up Claire, who gave a low yelp. "And time to go."

Claire clung to her partner yet shook her head. "There's not enough time. Casey is on the other side of the city."

Alice agreed that there was probably only minutes left for them. But she wasn't going to give up after getting this far. She instead hopped onto the ledge, glanced at the undead below, and then looked over at the building across the street. She grinned.

"Oh shit," Claire whispered. She struggled not to scream when Alice launched off the hotel's roof and went for the office building on the other side.

Alice arched halfway across the street then came down for a perfect landing on the other building. She let out a breath and looked back at the undead flooding the hotel's roof.

"Let's not horse around," Claire reminded her partner. Then a roof door a few yards away flung open with advanced undead running for them. She went for her gun but come up with nothing.

Alice saw them from the corner of her eye. She turned to her right then sprinted towards the next building. She felt the advanced undead on her heels, but she jumped off the office building. What she didn't expect were several advanced undead making it across too.

"Shit," Claire murmured in shock. "What the fuck is in them?"

"No time to hang out with them and ask." Alice was racing across the roof so she could get distance from them. She was mildly impressed with the advanced undeads' abilities, but she could easily defeat them. But right now it was more important to get away from the bombs' epicenter before they went off.

Claire looked over her shoulder after they made it onto another roof. "Oh my god... Alice, the next building is gone."

Alice had already seen that the next block was empty of any type of building. She pressed harder in hopes she could gain more height in her next jump. She needed every bit of momentum if she thought she could make it across a full block.

"Shit! Alice!" Claire didn't have the same faith that they could do it. And she was sure hundreds of undead were below in the open block. Their low growls rung in her ear after Alice gave a cry and jumped off the ledge.

The advanced undead launched after the infected human that carried the sweet human. They whaled in defeat after their short jump took them tumbling to the ground and slammed into the other undead below.

Claire screamed once the building's side came into her view. She expected to slam into the brick side, but instead Alice sprung off it. Everything spun out of control for Claire until she finally found herself knelt down on the street with Alice's arm snared around her waist. Claire let out a gasp but stared worriedly at all the undead right in front of them.

Alice stood up with her partner, and her powers flared up into her eyes. She immediately fired off a psionic blast that spewed the approaching groaners. "Let's go."

Claire seconded it because she didn't have any weapons. She hastened alongside Alice down the street. But she slowed once hundreds of undead began flooding towards them. She turned and looked at the undead that'd been following them. "We're surrounded." Her back pressed into Alice's back. She fought against panic that crept up her chest. She stared at the creatures' decomposing faces, putrid teeth, and tattered clothes.

Alice immediately created a shield around them that blocked out the undead. But she couldn't hold hundreds of them off for too long. She gazed up at the building next to them. She calculated that it was much too high for her.

Claire reached behind and gripped her partner's wrist. She pushed into Alice tighter after an undead tried to coming at her but couldn't get past Alice's shield. A low tremble under her feet started, and she looked down at the tiny pebbles vibrating against the paved road. She shut her eyes once she realized the explosion had begun.

"Alice," Claire whispered in fear. She moved her hand down and threaded their fingers together. She turned towards her partner.

Alice faced Claire at the same time then held hands again. She felt the explosion moving down the streets towards them. She pulled Claire into her body and held her closer. She blocked out the sounds of the groaning undead that wanted to feast on them so bad.

Claire reached up and pulled her partner's head down. She sadly smiled and murmured, "Bye bye Umbrella."

Alice mirrored the content smile despite their plans hadn't gone perfect. She brushed their lips together and pulled Claire in closer. She kept their foreheads together despite the increasing winds made it hard. She heard the buildings collapsing and falling like dominos. "I'm sorry we didn't..." She grew angry at her failure.

But Claire caressed her partner's cheek and whispered, "We did it though."

Alice couldn't argue Claire's point that they did destroy the facility and god knows what else in it. She felt the abyss growing closer to them. She struggled to accept it, but she couldn't let it happen to them. She lifted her head and peered up at the beautiful blue sky that was about to be swallowed by the explosion any moment.

"No," Alice murmured. Dreaded déjà-vu entered her taut chest and made her furiously yell, "No!" All her powers raged against failure and surrendering to death again.

Claire gasped once she and Alice lifted off the ground. She clung tighter to Alice as they started lifting faster and faster. She lost her words and became amazed.

Alice flew from the abyss that the explosion created under them. She flew higher and higher until they reached the bright white clouds and gorgeous blue sky. Her cry of defiance echoed over the city that was being swallowed by the bombs.

Claire threaded her hand in Alice's short hair and tightened her arm across Alice's waist. She felt secure in Alice's arms as they flew thousands of feet up into the cool atmosphere. Then the winds increased after she was lifted into Alice's arm. She brought her head out of Alice's shoulder and shook the red strands from her face. Claire stared in awe at the beautiful clouds as they flew through them. She looked down at Houston, which was dark and burning like Hell.

Alice held her partner close. She had the brightest blue eyes yet. Her telekinesis continued carrying them through the sky and away from the swallowed city. She headed west from the city and remained five thousand feet above the city. But her ears told her that the explosion was right behind them.

Claire wasn't scared anymore. She saw the plume right behind them and chasing them. But she felt her partner's determination to make it. Claire looked ahead again and whispered, "This is amazing."

Alice had a faint grin, but she was focused on her task to get them away. She sensed a cloud of heat wash over them. She increased their momentum and started out flying the blast that was finally reaching its peak. Alice noted they were coming over the suburbs now.

Claire sighed and leaned her brow against her partner's temple. She was relieved that they survived it. She believed they wouldn't make it, but Alice's powers was what saved them. If it wasn't for Alice's blood bonding with the viruses, none of this would have been possible. Claire could see the good that came from the viruses.

Alice knew they were safe from the explosion and started searching for a landing spot. She needed to rest before her powers were spent and left them in another free fall. She hastily descended and found refuge in a former park that had kids' swings, slides, and benches.

Claire slid out of her partner's arms and turned to her. "Hey," she murmured and touched her savior's pale cheeks.

Alice gave a weak smile and took Claire's hand.

Claire knew her partner was spent from the flying and quickly led her to a bench. "Sit down for a minute."

Alice seemed reluctant at first but followed anyway.

"We have time now," Claire joked. She and Alice sat down and took deep breaths. She combed her messy hair until her injured shoulder reminded her of a problem. She bit back a hiss then looked at her partner. "Did you know you could do that?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "If I did, I wouldn't have fallen into that building."

Claire ruefully smiled. "Smartass," she teased. She cleared her throat then seriously asked, "Then how...?"

"I... don't know," Alice admitted. She shook it off and instead looked at her partner's shoulder. She shifted on the bench. "Let me see." She reached for it but hesitated when Claire withdrew. "Come on."

"We can't do anything about it right now," Claire reminded.

But Alice wasn't happy with that and saw the new blood seeping out. She smelled it too and it excited her own blood. "Don't start with me," she warned. She shifted closer and carefully rolled the torn sleeve back until the wound was exposed.

Claire studied it from a strained glance. "Bullet is still in there."

"I know," Alice murmured. She prodded the wound and flinched at Claire's hiss. "Sorry."

"I'll be fine," Claire insisted through gritted teeth.

Alice shook her head and sniffed the fresh blood. "No." She wiped some of the blood off and smelled it closer. "You're getting paler." She noted the color change in Claire's face. "You're starting to lose too much." She was afraid Claire would pass out soon.

Claire shook her head.

"I have to get it out." Alice was inspecting the wound visually.

"We don't have anything with us," Claire reminded. She wished Alice would let it go, including her arm. Her eyebrows hiked up when Alice tasted her blood.

Alice enjoyed the rare sweetness in Claire's blood. It made her tongue sing then her blood screamed for more of it. But Alice controlled her own hunger with an iron fist. The sweetness faded away and left a hint of bitterness on Alice's tongue. She couldn't help spitting it out to the side. Her eyes watered, and she blinked several times.

Claire stared and wondered what just happened. "Alice..." She touched her partner's knee. "What was that?"

Alice straightened up after spitting one more time to get the bitterness out. She wished she could wash out her mouth with Listerine. She cleared her throat and looked at Claire. "The G-virus is in your blood." She saw the alarm immediately in her partner's eyes. "It's extremely mild."

Claire was confused and worried all at once.

Alice let out a sigh. "It won't harm you." She shifted on the bench and drew her right leg up onto it. "You must have picked it up when you carried me from the hangar on the _Arcadia_."

Claire wasn't sure what it meant for her, but she trusted her partner's knowledge. She nodded then guessed, "If it was dangerous, I would have mutated already."

"Yes." Alice focused on the injury again and lifted her right hand. She focused on the bullet's location with her mind.

Claire saw the blue glow in Alice's eyes. She became uneasy.

"This is going to hurt," Alice forewarned. She felt guilt about it, but she had to get the bullet out and close the wound. Her telekinesis latched onto the bullet and started extracting it from the wound.

Claire gave a painful cry when the bullet moved through her muscle. She grabbed onto Alice and held on for support. She peered down and saw the back of the bullet sliding out of her wound. Then once the bullet's tip came out last, she slumped forward against her partner.

Alice grabbed the floating bullet and glared at it. She tossed it aside then slid Claire closer to her and turned Claire until Claire's back pressed into Alice's front. She brought her right arm around Claire's waist then positioned her left hand over the badly bleeding wound.

Claire leaned into Alice's solid body. She groaned at the warmth in her right shoulder. Then a tingle started around the bullet wound. Slowly the aching started to dull away then there was nothing. Claire twisted her head and looked at the now healed wound. She peered up at her partner.

Alice lowered her hand after using the G-virus in Claire's blood to heal the wound. She hadn't thought it would work. But she was able to control the virus in Claire's blood and concentrate its efforts in one place. Alice sighed in relief.

Claire was breathless despite the pain was finally gone. She rested her head against her lover's chest and murmured, "Can you heal humans?"

"No." Alice shifted on the bench some. "Just you." She felt how weak Claire was after the experience. "Relax for a few minutes."

"We have to find Casey," Claire weakly argued.

"We will... in a few minutes." Alice lowered her head down to Claire's and felt her partner give in to her idea. She calmed after Claire passed out. She shut her eyes but her senses were still alive in case of any trouble. Just for one minute, Alice told herself.

 

**To be continued.**

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 22**

Claire's eyes flickered back and forth under her eyelids. The sounds of a helicopter's rotors running filled her ears and gave her comfort. She didn't move though and shortly her body floated through the air. Cool material went over her shoulders then metal snapped at her waist. But still Claire didn't wake up despite the comforting presence briefly left her side. Distantly voices were shouting within minutes, but it didn't matter because the vague memories turned into a dream.

Suddenly Claire's eyes opened up, and she stared up at dimly lit white ceiling. She sharply sat up and found covers over her body and plenty of bed space to her left. Claire inhaled deeply in took in the faint scent that was Alice. Her fears ebbed, and she touched the stirred bedsheets on her left and knew that Alice had been there not long ago.

Cautiously, Claire climbed out of the bed and noted a desk straight ahead that had folded clothes piled on it. Claire brushed her hair from her face and scanned the quiet room. She wasn't back on the _Arcadia_ so she assumed she was in Nevada, again. She disliked this damn state that held mostly bad memories, except for meeting Alice for the first time.

Claire found only one door that went outside to somewhere. To her right was an open door to a bathroom. She padded over to the desk and discovered a note left on top of the clothes. She hadn't seen Alice's handwriting until now. Claire ran her thumb over Alice's bold signature. She expected Alice's handwriting to be so neat and precise.

After a soft sigh, Claire set the note aside and decided to take her partner's advice. She did need a shower more than anything right now. Once in the bathroom, Claire studied her features in the mirror. She expected to be caked in mud, dirty, and grime but she instead was fairly clean. She barely recalled a warm, damp cloth wiping down her body. She suspected Alice had taken care of her once they made it to the underground facility. Claire finally stepped into the hot shower and washed away the remnants of the mission. All of it swirled down into the drain and was forgotten just like the Houston facility.

Claire exited the bathroom with only a towel on and her damp locks brushed back. She grinned at seeing her partner, who had come into the room minutes ago. Claire clung to the towel at her chest, but she didn't bother to get her clothes.

Alice gave a smile and approached her partner. "Hey."

Claire hooked Alice's belt buckle with her left hand. "Hey yourself." She returned the smile.

"How you feel?"

Claire saw the hints of concern in Alice's eyes. "A lot better... thank you." She still had her smile and drew her partner down for a soft kiss. But it quickly went deeper, and Claire released her towel. It slipped away and pooled around her feet. She felt strong arms circle her and pull her in closer.

Alice guided her partner to the bed while they still kissed. She ached to be with Claire again. She brought Claire into the bed with her and ran her hands over the very warm skin. Alice enjoyed Claire's soft moans, and the sounds excited her viruses. She was consumed by the need to have her partner.

Again Claire had that unusual but welcoming haze fall over her. She hadn't experienced it until she and Alice bonded that first night. After being initially weary of it, Claire welcomed it because it brought her closer to Alice. Each touch shared between them was enhanced by their bond, and Claire wouldn't have any less.

Two hours later, Claire found herself spent but secure in Alice's arms under the reorganized sheets. She drifted off for an hour before she woke up still in the same place. She stretched against her lover's firm yet soft body.

Alice had only slept for a moment. She didn't need as much sleep as humans, but she had been worn from the mission. She ran her hand across her partner's bare stomach.

Claire softly hummed from the comforting touch. "You sleep?"

"A little," Alice murmured behind the leader's ear.

Claire nodded then took Alice's hand into hers. "How's Casey and K-Mart?" But Alice's silence made her heart speed up. Concern drifted through the bond and prickled Claire's skin. "What's wrong?" She quickly rolled over and sat up onto her elbow. "Are they-"

"They're okay," Alice assured.

Claire tasted the uncertainty. Then a broken memory from her earlier dreams were of Alice's rising voice directed at Casey in the helicopter. "No... no." She started moving once she assumed K-Mart was dead. But strong hands grabbed her shoulders.

Alice was sitting up with Claire and stated, "She's alive, Claire." But the stark fear was still apparent on Claire's face. "They ran into some trouble while they were waiting for us to finish the mission." She felt Claire's erratic pulse under her hands. "Casey is fine and K-Mart..."

Claire felt a burn start behind her throat.

Alice swallowed hard then softly explained, "She was bitten."

Claire started breathing harder as fear set into her heart. She bowed her head and shut her eyes while Alice continued telling her what happened to K-Mart. She heard everything, but it didn't sink into her head because she didn't want to believe it.

Alice hooked her partner's chin and lifted Claire's head. "Doctor Green thinks she'll pull through."

Claire stared at her partner in disbelief. "She thinks?" she whispered. But it sounded just as hollow to her as it did to Alice the first time. She shook her head and sharply declared, "I need to see her... now." She started getting up.

Alice couldn't calm the urgency in Claire. She could only stay at her partner's side in silent support.

Claire hastily got dressed then looked at her partner for help on where to go.

Alice quickly tied her boots last then guided her partner out of the room and through the residential area of the facility. Her pace was fast and Claire struggled to stay with her. She and Claire took the elevator down to the medical sector.

Claire hesitantly stepped off, but she followed Alice down the long hallway until they approached a jarred door. She entered after Alice and was overwhelmed to see her sister lashed down to a hospital bed.

"Oh my god," Claire murmured. Immediately she spotted the exposed wound on K-Mart's left shoulder. Each step she took closer to K-Mart's bed, the more her heart sunk into her stomach. She covered her mouth and broke a painful whimper at seeing her sister's weaken state.

Alice remained near the door for a minute and allowed Claire her space. She felt the mixture of anger and upset building in her partner.

Claire took K-Mart's limp hand into hers. She was relieved to feel warmth instead of the icy skin of undead.

Alice carefully approached Claire and placed her hand on Claire's stiff shoulder.

Claire shook her head and murmured, "This is why I didn't want her to come."

Alice shut her eyes and anger prodded her after she'd been the one to push Claire into letting K-Mart stay with them. "I'm sorry, Claire." She squeezed her partner's shoulder.

Claire was playing with K-Mart's fingers and fighting not to cry. "How long?" she asked in a shaken voice.

"The other night... before midnight," Alice whispered.

Claire was trying to think clearly. She blinked away the tears and whispered, "She didn't turn?"

"No." Alice had already spoken to Casey and especially Doctor Green about K-Mart's status.

Claire wanted to ask more but a new presence in the room made her look over at the open door. She didn't recognize the woman, but she suspected it was Doctor Green since she wore a lab coat.

"Good evening," the doctor hesitantly greeted. She already knew the redhead without asking for introductions. She approached her patient and picked up the clipboard off the foot of the hospital bed. "She's doing well." She hoped her few words comforted the pair.

Claire cleared her raw throat then asked, "Has she woken up?"

"Not yet." Doctor Green was checking K-Mart's vitals along with the readings from the machines. "Most likely her body is suffering from shock." She jotted down a few things on the clipboard's paperwork. She clicked her pen then lowered her arms. "It's a lot of trauma for her body."

"Will she wake up?" Claire tempted.

Doctor Green glanced at the teenager then back at the leader. "It's not a matter of if... but just when." She returned the clipboard but toyed with the pen. "Her blood is fairly clean now."

Claire read between the lines and narrowed her eyes. "But it's not completely clean?"

The doctor sighed and shook her head. "Unfortunately, I don't think there's a way to make her blood pure again." She didn't want to gamble with the antivirus by putting more into K-Mart. She put her pen away behind her lab coat. "She will have to live with some T-virus in her system. There's no way to completely remove it right now." She slipped her hands into her lab coat pockets. "But what the effects will be on her... I don't know yet."

Claire considered her own situation since she had the G-virus in her system. She was living normal with it. But the T-virus was different and would affect her sister in other manners. "What about her blood?" She looked up from K-Mart's peaceful features. "Is her blood compatible with the T-virus?"

Alice was studying K-Mart, but she peered across at the doctor after Claire's excellent question.

Doctor Green considered how to explain it to the leader and also Alice. She bit her bottom lip and put her thoughts together. "I've been studying her blood through the hours. I've been watching how it interacts with the T-virus." She met Claire's hard stare. "It's nothing like Alice's blood."

Alice shook her head at the news. She was worried now.

"I think Alice's blood is one in... a billion." Doctor Green couldn't come up with a precise number, but chances another human had Alice's kind of blood were impossible. "But yes, in terms of K-Mart's blood working with the T-virus, it is looking good." She thought back on her recent studies of K-Mart's blood. "Alice's blood bonded with the T-virus. In K-Mart's case, her blood seems to be working in tandem with it." She rocked on her feet for a second. "That being said, it's a fine balance... anymore T-virus in her system then it'll probably take over."

Claire accepted the doctor's explanation. She had to cling to it for now until K-Mart woke up and started moving around with the living again. She prayed that K-Mart wasn't negatively affected by the virus.

Doctor Green decided not to stay further and quietly left, but she caught Alice's appreciative glance. She sensed the turmoil in Claire Redfield and hoped that Alice could do something about it. Just as she started for the labs, she saw Casey Abernathy coming towards her.

"Hey," Casey greeted. "Have you seen Alice?"

The doctor nodded at her patient's room a few yards behind. "They're inside with K-Mart."

Casey stiffened once she realized that Claire Redfield was awake now. She nodded then slipped past the doctor.

Doctor Green peered over her shoulder and frowned at the clone's hesitation to go into the room. She softly shook her head then continued to the labs. She had more tests to perform on K-Mart's blood.

Casey took a breath that gave her enough courage, and she entered into the quiet room. She instantly found Alice and Claire looking at her, but she didn't meet their gazes. She instead kept her attention on K-Mart as she moved into the room. She took the opposite side of the bed and struggled not to touch K-Mart.

Claire saw the despair written on Casey's features. But before she could verbally comfort the clone, she was hit by Alice's distinct anger at Casey, and Claire realized exactly why. She gingerly touched her partner's wrist and peered up at her. Claire spotted the anger in Alice's eyes.

Alice turned her head after she felt Claire's contact. She faltered at seeing Claire's displeasure because Alice was angry at Casey. Alice took a step back, turned on her boots, and silently left the room.

Claire inwardly sighed at Alice's attitude. She bowed her head then gingerly touched K-Mart's hand.

Casey swallowed hard but continued studying the teenager. After a painful minute, she murmured, "She blames me for what happened to K-Mart."

Claire's eyes fluttered for a second then she looked at the clone. "I'm sorry, Casey." She had a broken memory of Alice's raised voice at Casey in the helicopter. She imagined Alice had asked where K-Mart was, Casey explained it, and Alice had yelled at Casey. Claire softly cleared her throat then promised, "I'll talk to her about it."

Casey finally touched K-Mart, on the arm. "She has a right to be angry."

But Claire didn't agree with it. She shook her head once but decided not to push anymore. She would handle it later. She instead asked, "How are you doing?"

Casey nodded and looked at Claire. "I'm hanging in there." She folded her arms and slightly leaned back on her heels. "It's been a long few days."

Claire tasted the hidden tremble in Casey's voice. She'd become quite perceptive to it after being around Alice for so long. "Thank you for picking us up." She tilted her head, and her brow furrowed tightly. "How did you find us?" She'd fallen unconscious after Alice removed the bullet, but she retained a few broken memories from yesterday.

"Alice," Casey quietly supplied. "She set off some fireworks."

It made sense to Claire now after she imagined her partner using her powers to light up the sky. She had to give it to Alice.

"She said that Jill was still on an Umbrella helicopter?" Casey watched several thoughts pass through Claire's eyes.

"Yes." Claire withdrew her hand from K-Mart. "I'm not sure what'll happen to her, but Alice killed the chip in her head."

"That's good," Casey murmured. Again she studied K-Mart and wondered when K-Mart would wake up.

Claire went around the bed and neared Casey. She gently grasped the clone's tense arm. "I know you did your best for her." She found distraught earthy green eyes on her. "Thank you, Casey." She moved into Casey's space.

Casey didn't expect it, but she accepted the warm hug from Claire. She believed that Claire would be just as angry as Alice. Some of darker emotions faded after Claire ended the hug.

Claire gave the clone a confident smile then quietly left. She suspected that Casey needed the time alone with K-Mart. She sought out her partner through the facility's maze. A chill settled over her shoulders because she was in a former Umbrella facility that was heavily used for experimenting and testing. Through the corridors and hallways, Claire traced her partner to a large room that seemed to be a part of a control center.

"When will she be back up?" Alice asked the woman seated in front of the control center.

"I hope to have her back online tonight." She peered up at Alice. "Maybe in three to four hours."

Alice nodded and folded her arms, but she looked at her partner.

Claire approached the pair and curiously took in the woman's round features and very full lips. She shifted closer to Alice when the woman stood up from the office chair. She offered a warm smile.

"Claire, this is... Doctor Heather Addison." Alice had faltered only because she almost introduced the clone as Lisa Addison. She watched her partner take Heather's extended hand.

"Claire Redfield," Claire introduced herself. She noted that Heather wore a lab coat like Doctor Green.

"Yes, I know." Heather slipped her hands into her coat's pockets. "It's nice to meet you finally." She had an inch or two more height than Claire. She indicated the control panel behind her. "I'm in charge of the White Queen."

Claire's interests were awaken by the mention of the White Queen. "I haven't... met her." She wasn't sure how else to say it.

Heather grinned at the leader then glanced at Alice briefly before explaining, "She's offline for maintenance."

"I see," Claire murmured.

Heather decided to dip further into her role and the White Queen's place. "The White Queen helps Doctor Green with the testing. I keep the White Queen free of... bugs."

Claire shifted her weight to her right foot and brushed hair behind her right ear. "So you're a programmer?"

"Yes," Heather replied. "I was educated at Raccoon City University and actually was taught by Doctor Barr. I also worked with him at the Hive."

Claire was overwhelmed by the information that sent her mind racing in several directions.

Alice sensed her partner's distraught reaction. She broke through Claire's thoughts by explaining it more clearly. "Doctor Barr was instrumental in designing the Red Queen and the White Queen."

Claire nodded but focused back on Heather. "You... survived the Hive?" She thought only Alice had made it out from the infected Hive.

Heather cautiously glanced at Alice but looked at the leader. "I'm... I'm a clone."

Claire dropped her shoulders once she realized her mistake. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that..." She didn't finish her words now that it seemed like she was digging a hole.

Heather had a small smile. "It's alright." She shrugged and explained, "I was cloned from Lisa Addison."

Claire nodded and smiled too. "I'm glad you're here to help out."

Heather softened after the leader's kind words. "I am too."

Claire now peered up at her partner. "You want to introduce me to your other sister?"

Alice softly hummed at Claire's choice of title for Janus. She nodded but looked at Heather. "We'll see you at dinner."

"Nice to meet you," Claire offered to the programmer.

"You too." Heather watched the couple leave the control room for the AI. She sighed but returned to her work. She wanted to finish her work tonight rather than carry it on any longer. Every hour that the White Queen was offline put them at greater risk. But having Alice, Casey, and Claire was welcomed company and extra security while the AI was offline.

Claire walked quietly alongside her partner. She was absorbing the facility's place in the grand scheme of things. She hoped that Doctor Green and the AI could develop a vaccine for humans. But it was too early to tell when they would succeed, if ever.

"This way," Alice instructed towards two sealed metal doors.

Claire paused in front of the doors, which slid open for them. She immediately took in the labs that were brightly lit. A chill scurried down her spine, but she followed Alice into the lab. She noted that Doctor Green was seated behind a laptop. What caught her attention was Casey's exact look alike approaching Doctor Green from behind. She assumed it was Janus.

Janus started to bend down next to the seated scientist. But she faltered and straightened up after she saw the newcomers. She folded her arms and watched them come around the table. She wore a plain white top and grey pants that covered her brown, aged boots. Her distinct khaki colored belt stood out against her attire.

Claire immediately recognized the boots and belt as Alice's from when she first met Alice. She wondered if Janus and Casey had claimed pieces of Alice in memory because they feared Alice would die in Japan.

"Janus, I'd like you to meet Claire Redfield." Alice wasn't use to doing introductions, which showed in her hesitant tone.

Janus stepped around the seated scientist and held out her hand. "Pleasure," she politely offered.

Claire took the clone's hand into a firm shake. She briefly recalled the first day she'd met Alice. But Janus, unlike Alice or Casey, had brown hair that looked longer despite it was clipped up. She took a step back though when the scientist stood up next.

Doctor Green faced the leader of the humans. "We weren't properly introduced. I'm Elisa Green." She offered her hand next.

Alice had flushed cheeks at her mistake but promptly explained, "Doctor Green was the head researcher at the Hive." She clearly remembered the original Doctor Green being reanimated by the T-virus and attacking Spence in the labs.

Claire was surprised, but she hid it well. She released hands and offered, "It's nice to meet you both." She returned to her spot beside Alice. "I was told you're working on a vaccine for the T-virus."

Doctor Green reached up and removed her black framed glasses. She set them on the Sony laptop. "It's cumbersome, but I'm dedicated to finding one."

Claire admired the doctor's attitude. "Is it possible?"

"It is possible," Elisa Green assured. "We have every bit of technology here that can help us."

"But it'll take time," Janus coolly stated.

Elisa's lips turned down, and she reluctantly nodded. "I'm afraid it will." She tucked her hands into her lab coat's pockets. "I hope humans have the time to wait."

Claire softly sighed but replied, "I'm giving them more time." She peered up at her partner and recalled another issue at hand other than the T-virus. She turned back to the scientist. "There's also another virus out on the market." She watched the tension rise in Elisa. "It's called the G-virus."

"The Gene virus," Doctor Green clarified.

Alice narrowed her eyes. "You know of it?"

"It was in development at the Hive," Elisa explained. "My team was testing and comparing both the G-virus and the T-virus."

"What happened?" Janus prompted.

Elisa glanced at the clone then shook her head. "The G-virus was incredibly unstable." She looked back at Claire and Alice. "We scrapped it and focused all our efforts on the T-virus."

Janus frowned and looked at Claire. "Umbrella has brought back the G-virus?"

"Not Umbrella... another company," Claire explained.

Elisa released a shaky breath and touched her brow for a second. "That isn't good news at all." She read Claire's desire to know more. "The G-virus cannot be controlled unlike the T-virus."

"The T-virus can be controlled?" Claire was skeptic.

Elisa nodded. "Small amounts of T-virus are controllable. There was another team in the Hive that was devising ways to... intercept the adverse conditions of the mutation." She freed her right hand from her pocket and started moving it while she spoke. "But the G-virus is far more violent with the carrier's body. We could not halt the carrier's mutations, and the mutations seemed limitless."

Claire sensed her partner's tension rising so she briefly touched Alice's lower back. "Did you ever experiment with combining the two viruses?"

Doctor Green lowered her hand to her side and shook her head. "No. Once we determined the instability of the G-virus, the project was shut down."

Claire swallowed hard but peered up at her partner.

Janus carefully observed Claire and Alice. Her earlier suspicions were easily confirmed by the charge coming off the two. She wasn't surprised by Alice's choose in a mate such as Claire Redfield. But what she didn't expect was the silent communication going on between Alice and Claire. Janus couldn't make out the particulars, but she knew they were silently working something out. She held her tongue and didn't intercede despite she smelled Alice's changed blood, Claire's unusual scent, and the thick air between them.

Claire focused on Doctor Green and carefully mentioned, "Alice is a G-virus carrier."

Elisa seemed shaken by the news and reached for the desk for support. She nervously eyed Alice and aged memories from her research in the Hive flooded her. "I thought..." She quickly looked at Claire Redfield.

Janus took a few deep breathes, but her heart still jumped into overdrive. She resisted from grabbing her gun in natural reaction to danger.

"Both viruses are in my blood," Alice calmly informed the scientist.

"We think the T-virus is what's stabilizing the G-virus," Claire told the scientist.

Elisa took a deep breath that calmed her nerves. She licked her dry lips then nodded after feeling a bit more comfortable than before. "How long now?"

Alice considered when Wesker jammed the needle in her neck. She subconsciously rubbed the spot on her neck. "Over seven months ago."

Elisa visibly relaxed after she heard how long. She actually became curious and checked, "You have mutated?" She glanced at Janus, knowing that Alice had once looked just like the clone. She turned back to Alice when she spoke.

"Yes." Alice sighed then added, "My powers have developed further."

Doctor Green had done several studies on Janus's blood and her powers. She more or less knew what powers Alice should have, but the idea that new ones were apparent excited Elisa. "Do you mind if I take a sample of your blood?"

Alice shook her head then indicated her partner. "You may want to take a sample of Claire's." She studied her partner's calm features but looked at Doctor Green again. "There is a mild amount in Claire's blood too."

"We want to know how it's affecting us," Claire explained.

Elisa nodded then took a step back. "Let's go into one of the labs now." She led the group down a hallway.

Claire noted a few rooms that had glass paneling all around them. They looked like meeting rooms, but she wasn't sure totally. She glanced over her shoulder at Janus and Alice together. She softly grinned at the pair.

"I thought you smelled funny," Janus muttered.

Alice revealed a toothy smile. "Thanks, sister." She enjoyed the shocked glance from Janus after she called the clone 'sister'. She liked the reaction.

Elisa ducked into an empty lab that resembled a doctor's regular examination room for patients. "Sit up there." She pointed at the raised examination table. She heard the movements behind her while she gathered her supplies for taking blood.

Alice was wearing a sheer white blouse that was unbutton to reveal her tank top underneath. She nearly removed her top, but she instead simply rolled up her sleeve so it as out of the way.

Claire stood at the foot of the examination table. She didn't look forward to giving a sample, but she didn't plan on denying getting answers about her altered blood. She carefully watched Doctor Green extract a sample of Alice's reflective blood.

Elisa was fascinated by the blood that reflected a purple hue under the light.

Janus stood off to the side and simply observed everything. She watched the needle wound in Alice's arm easily heal over faster than what Janus's body would have done.

Claire claimed Alice's vacated spot and gave the scientist a sample too. She stole a glance at the blood, but she didn't see any color reflection in it.

"Thank you," Elisa mentioned. She had the vials in her possession. "I'll start tonight and hopefully give you some answers before you leave." She was following the group out of the room. "If the White Queen is back online soon then I'll have something by the morning."

"Thank you," Claire offered to Doctor Green. She then covered her stomach, which growled against her hand.

Alice softly grinned and mentioned, "Ready for dinner?"

"I think I was ready a day ago," Claire joked.

Alice touched her partner's lower back but under the black tank top. "Let's get something then."

"I'll join you both," Janus offered. She canted her head and had a slight view of Doctor Green's profile. "Elisa?"

Elisa was inspecting the vials but glanced back at the women. "Go ahead. I'll catch up." She lowered the vials and broke away from them once they entered the lab. "I want to get this started at least."

Janus understood the scientist's needs to do her job. She relented and instead went with Claire and Alice. She quietly walked along with them to the mess hall where dinner would be ready thanks to the facility's life support systems.

Claire glanced at the clone and commented, "You and Casey are rather different."

Janus gave a grin to the leader. "We're no different than twins... we may look the same but we act differently."

Claire softly hummed then nodded. She found Casey to be more outgoing while Janus was reserved. Both those characteristics were like Alice in one way or another. "Thank you, by the way." She caught Janus's curious glance. "For helping my sister... I know the risk it posed to your facility."

Janus felt slightly on the spot but nodded. "It was Casey's doing... not mine." She'd attempted to shoot K-Mart and felt gratitude wasn't hers to take from Claire Redfield. But a gentle touch on her shoulder made her look at the leader.

"But you didn't turn them away even though you probably should have, considering things." Claire knew that her sister would be undead right now if it wasn't for Janus taking them into the facility.

Janus could only nod again, but she still didn't accept Claire's appreciation. She let it go and instead entered the mess hall. She helped the newcomer since Claire hadn't been to the facility really. She could tell that Alice hadn't forgotten a thing. Just after they sat down, Heather and Casey entered next and shortly joined the group.

"Where's Elisa?" Heather inquired, but her question fell on Janus.

Janus played with her white rice then peered up at the programmer. "She's doing some work in the lab. She'll be here shortly." She canted her head and asked, "How's the maintenance going?"

"I hope to be done after dinner." Heather was clearly relieved.

"What kind of work is it?" Casey was sitting next to Heather and across from Claire.

Heather brushed a blond lock behind her ear and looked at Casey. "Some upgrades then a major change to her hologram." She saw Casey's interests rise so she explained, "She wanted the hologram image to be changed to an adult rather than a child."

"Really?" Claire prompted. She found Heather's attention on her now. "Why was that?"

"A change," Heather replied. She touched her glass of water but didn't take it yet. "She's becoming more sentiment every day."

"Less of a bitch, I hope," Alice muttered. She stiffened after Claire elbowed her. She gave a low sigh after Claire's displeasure filtered through their bond.

"She's changed a lot since you've last seen her," Heather argued with Alice. She held Alice's stare for a moment before she went back to her meal.

Alice couldn't be too hard on the AI since she did have help from the AI with Doctor Isaacs. She saw Doctor Green coming in and recognized weariness in the doctor's pace. She suspected that her and Claire's blood would give Doctor Green a headache in the coming hours.

"So how's K-Mart's condition?" Heather gently asked. She looked at Casey.

Casey bobbed her head and replied, "Stable." She toyed with her mixed vegetables then mentioned, "She should wake up any time now."

Elisa took a seat next to Heather since Alice, Claire, and Janus took up the other side of the rectangular table. "Her blood looks good," she mentioned to Heather.

"That's good news." The programmer had stayed away from the initial chaos after K-Mart and Casey's arrival in the facility. She didn't reemerge until after Elisa had K-Mart stabilized, and it was only then that she discovered how close Casey had grown to K-Mart.

Elisa was eating some bread but brought up, "So what's the plans from here?" She pointed at Claire Redfield. "You're in a messy spot between those humans and Umbrella."

Heather shook her head and murmured, "Umbrella won't stop."

"You just slowed them down," Elisa seconded after Heather.

"You two are comforting," Claire chided.

Elisa grinned but went serious. "Heather and I understand Umbrella." She put her half eaten bread back down. "Everybody at this table understands Umbrella except for you, Claire."

"I think I have a pretty clear picture," the leader debated.

"All of us worked for Umbrella," Elisa reminded. "What you did in Houston... it's just a surface wound."

"But it's enough," Casey cut in.

"Enough to do what?" Elisa argued.

"To give the humans time to get off the mainland and rebuild," Casey explained to the scientists.

Elisa's eyes grew wide, like Heather's too. "Off the mainland?" Her curiosity shifted to Claire.

Claire couldn't help a small smirk. "We plan to go to Hawaii, settle there, and rebuild."

"Hawaii?" Elisa murmured. She sighed after Claire nodded. "Damn." She looked at Heather.

"I always wanted to go there," Heather joked. She traded a smile with the scientist.

Heather and Elisa were close friends back in the Hive, in a previous life. Their lives and friendship were abruptly cut off after Spence, from security, destroyed their long term plans to sneak out a sample of the virus with Alice's help. But Fate was funny, and now Heather and Elisa had a chance to seek vengeance for what happened in the Hive. They dedicated long hours to finding a vaccine to the T-virus in hopes that humans would be protected from it on a cellular level. They'd already secretly dubbed it the T-vaccine.

"What about Jill?" Casey asked.

Claire paused from cutting the chicken and looked at the clone across the table. "I don't know." She looked at her partner then back at Casey. "Jill could be anywhere... we don't even know if she's alive." She hated to admit it, but there was little she could do for Jill now.

Casey didn't have much history with Jill despite her memories from Alice. "We can search for her."

Claire struggled not to agree with Casey. She wanted to find her friend, badly. "We can't." She finished cutting the chicken but with more aggression than necessary. "I want to, but we can't afford the time."

"The humans need to be transported to Hawaii," Alice reminded Casey.

Casey agreed that the sooner the humans were taken to Hawaii the safer they would be from Umbrella. There was no way telling how Umbrella would react to their Houston facility being blown up.

"We'll wait a few days for her," Claire softly revealed. "But that's all I can do." She hated it too. She wanted her friend to come back, yet she had no way of knowing if Jill survived her fate.

"Once the humans are taken to Hawaii then what?" Janus was next to Claire.

The leader of the humans took a deep breath and decided tonight was the night to work out plans. She could finalize them after everybody gave their opinions. She explained several of her ideas and found it charged the group. Claire listened to each person's thoughts and suggestions, which excited her further. But two hours later, she was mentally spent by all the talks. Alice knew it too and cut into an argument between Janus and Heather.

Heather let it go for tonight because she did want to get back to her work. She leaned back in her chair and rested her hands in her lap.

Alice urged her partner from the dinner table so they could retire to their room. She and Claire said goodnight, and they were soon followed by Elisa Green. Claire was happy to get back to their small room that was quiet.

Claire disappeared into the bathroom to get cleaned up and changed into her sleep attire that Alice had found for her. While she prepared for bed, her thoughts were on K-Mart the whole time. She was worried and scared for her sister. She wasn't sure she'd sleep tonight.

Claire exited the bathroom and saw Alice had changed too, but she grabbed Alice by the hips and sat on the side of the bed. She held onto Alice and pulled Alice between her open legs.

Alice shook her head at what was on Claire's mind. "I don't want to talk about it, Claire."

The leader sighed and gently tugged on her partner's hips. "You're being too hard on her."

Alice looked away and refused to give into Claire's wishes.

Claire bit her bottom lip and argued, "Casey did her best to protect K-Mart."

"And it wasn't enough," Alice sharply replied. She quickly looked down at Claire. "K-Mart is on that bed because Casey had a lapse."

"You're so perfect, right?" Claire wasn't pleased with her partner's harsh attitude. She saw the pain cut across Alice's face. "You left K-Mart and I in this exact spot about three hundred feet above our heads."

"That's not fair, and you know it, Claire." Alice had to stop Isaacs and his experiments. She reversed out of Claire's hold and moved away.

"You're not being fair either," Claire fought. She stood up and snapped, "You're actually being an asshole about this." She had no problem stating the cold truth to her partner, who swiftly faced her. "If K-Mart had been bitten around anybody else, she'd probably been shot or left behind. But Casey flew her here then darted back to Houston for us."

Alice shook her head. "Casey promised to protect K-Mart." A blue fire lingered behind her eyes.

Claire came over and turned her partner's head towards her. Her fingertips lingered on her partner's flushed cheek. "She did protect her." She started understanding what was causing Alice's angry reaction to K-Mart's situation. "Alice, your opinion is getting clouded by the G-virus." Claire was convinced Alice wouldn't react this way if the G-virus wasn't in her system. She was starting to understand that Alice viewed K-Mart as a part of their circle or perhaps pack. What happened to K-Mart triggered Alice's heightened protective instincts and caused Alice to pick Casey with little to no reason other than Casey being the only target.

Alice took Claire's hand from her face. She heard Claire's last words and seriously considered it. She did see people either black or white anymore. There was nothing much in between after the G-virus settled in her blood stream. She softly sighed.

Claire was relieved she was breaking through her partner's contempt for Casey. She laced her fingers through Alice's and whispered, "Casey is already beating herself up about this just fine."

Alice knew that her partner was right. She lifted her eyes and studied her partner.

"I think she needs you, Alice."

Alice let out a heavy sigh then after a minute, she nodded. She struggled with her cut and dry attitude about Casey and found how difficult it was not to be angry about what happened to K-Mart. She bowed her head until Claire cupped her chin.

"I know," Claire murmured. She was overwhelmed by Alice's battle to curb her anger. "Casey is a part of this family as much as K-Mart."

Alice flexed her jaw then nodded at Claire's reminder. "Why is this so difficult for me?" Her voice was strangled and taut. She shook her head.

"I think it's the virus," Claire softly confessed.

Alice moved her head again, but she slipped into Claire's arms. She nuzzled her partner's warm neck and muttered, "How much more am I going to change?"

Claire shut her eyes and wished she had an answer. She couldn't say anything back, but maybe Doctor Green could tell them soon. She hoped it would be good news. Regardless, it didn't change Claire's feelings for her partner.

Alice lifted her head then turned her bewildered features towards the door.

"What is it?"

Alice stared at the door and whispered, "Janus... she's coming for us."

Claire was confused until a sudden knock at the door made her jump. She covered her pounding heart then called, "Come in." She was impressed when it was Janus pushing the door open.

Janus was ragged and had clearly run to the residential sector of the facility. "K-Mart is waking up."

Claire was initially shocked, but she grabbed her partner's hand. She cut across to the door with Alice behind her.

Janus backed away but urged, "We need to hurry." She broke into a run.

Claire chased after Janus with Alice on her heels. She was excited and scared to see K-Mart. She didn't know what to expect, but she prayed K-Mart was her spirited self. Or else Claire swore she would tear Umbrella apart piece by piece until nothing and nobody was left. Claire pushed away her violent thoughts and instead kept running despite her knees were becoming jelly after each step. God please give K-Mart the strength, Claire desperately pleaded.

 

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 23**

The ice was thick but so clear too as she stared fearfully through it. On the other side she saw freedom and humanity instead of the cold darkness that lapped at the back of her neck. She pressed her lips against the frozen surface and pushed with all her will. She was given a thin ounce of air before she submerged again and fought to be free, to be human. All the coldness swimming around her body could not kill her. She remembered her family, her friends, and what it meant to be human. A defiant scream erupted from her, and she broke through the smothering ice. So much warmth instantly embraced her and welcomed her back home.

"That's it," a familiar voice called to her. "Come on, K-Mart."

K-Mart's brown eyes flew open. She gasped as if surfacing from a deep lake. She couldn't move though despite she tried getting up.

"Get these damn restraints off her," Claire Redfield barked at the group. She knew her sister was back and wasn't scared of the T-virus. She looked back at K-Mart and held K-Mart's face between her hands. "K-Mart, it's alright."

K-Mart wildly looked about then finally focused on Claire's beautiful features.

"You're alright," Claire whispered. She suddenly found herself pulled into a strong embrace after Casey and Alice released the bonds on K-Mart's wrists.

K-Mart hid her face in her sister's warm neck. The aftershocks from her virus induced nightmare wore off, and she remembered what happened last. "You're okay too," she hoarsely managed.

"Yes," Claire murmured. She felt calmer now that K-Mart was back with her. She carefully withdrew from K-Mart and blinked away a few relieved tears. She cleared her throat and straightened up beside Alice.

K-Mart sighed in relief but took in all the company around her. She instantly knew Alice then saw Casey on her left. But what confused her were the three other women, and one looked a lot like Casey. K-Mart registered all their smiles. She shook her head and touched her damp brow. "Why are you all looking at me like I just threw up in the toilet at a party?"

Casey laughed first and a few others echoed her chuckles. She gingerly touched K-Mart's lower arm. "You were bitten, K-Mart."

K-Mart pushed a few blond strands out of the way then curiously studied Casey. "By that lake... right?"

"That's right," Casey softly agreed.

K-Mart was charged by the memory and hastily checked her injured arm. She was amazed to find the gaping hole was covered with mangled yet clean flesh. She was confused and peered up at Casey for help.

"Doctor Green extracted the virus out of your system," Casey explained.

"How?" K-Mart whispered.

Casey looked over at Doctor Green, who spoke up this time.

"It's a long explanation and a bit boring," Doctor Green responded in a teasing voice. She tucked her hands into her lab coat pockets. "Maybe in the morning when you have more energy I can tell you."

Claire lightly touched her sister's shoulder. "Doctor Green is right." She found her hesitant brown eyes on her. "You need a bit more rest before you start moving around." From a longer study, Claire discovered a blue ring around K-Mart's eyes that'd hadn't been there before. She knew exactly what it was from, but she didn't tremble in fear.

"And probably something to eat too," Alice spoke up for the first time.

K-Mart liked the sounds of food, but she didn't want anything big. She focused on Claire and Alice after a distant thought surfaced in her. "You survived the mission. What happened?"

Claire grinned and replied, "Long story made short... we blew the facility to Hell."

"Nice," K-Mart murmured and nodded. She saw the agreement in Claire's features. "So what's next?"

Claire gently patted her sister's shoulder. "You getting better then we're going home."

" _Arcadia_ ," K-Mart softly recalled. "That sounds like a good start."

"It does." Claire let out a low exhale then looked over at Casey. "Do you mind staying with K-Mart tonight?"

Casey folded her arms and peered down at the teenager. "As long as she listens to me."

K-Mart gave a mock annoyed look at the pair. "I listen."

"Sometimes I think you have selective hearing," Claire taunted.

K-Mart's glower was broken by a grin.

"I can give her a sedative," Doctor Green kindly offered.

"Elisa," Doctor Addison warned.

Doctor Green chuckled now and shrugged. She looked over at Casey and seriously told, "Be sure she drinks plenty of fluids." She gazed down at K-Mart. "You may be weak for awhile. But I'll be doing some tests and checking on you regularly."

K-Mart nodded and knew not to argue. She was tempted to ask who the lanky blond was beside Doctor Green. And she still wasn't sure about Casey's copy behind her. She knew Casey had told her the other clone's name, but it just wasn't coming to her.

"We'll see you in the morning," Claire promised. She stole a quick hug, kissed her sister's temple, and said goodnight.

Alice hugged K-Mart too and whispered a soft welcome back into K-Mart's ear. She straightened up and briefly held Casey's eyes. She nodded once then slipped away with Claire. She was quite relieved that K-Mart seemed okay so far.

Doctor Green promised to perform a check in an hour. But she planned to sleep afterwards and would instruct Casey what to do if there was a problem. She left with Heather and Janus after they felt K-Mart was in good hands with Casey.

K-Mart had sat up and felt good to be upright.

Casey wandered off and collected a white, metal chair. She dropped it a few feet away from her friend's bed and flopped into it.

"Did you miss me?" K-Mart teased.

Casey crossed her legs and smirked. "Somethin' like that." She rested her arms in her lap. "But I think you missed me since you came back to the living."

K-Mart couldn't hold down a laugh. "Yeah... something like that too." She enjoyed the charming smile on Casey. She curiously studied the bite mark on her left shoulder. "I think that entire experience aged me by five years." She sadly sighed.

Casey lost her amusement and completely sympathized with her friend.

K-Mart looked at the clone again. "What's... the other..." She was unsure how to ask it. She could tell from Casey's raised eyebrow that she had to ask her question right. "What's your sister's name?" she attempted.

Casey had a thin smile and reminded, "Janus."

K-Mart nodded after the name came back to her. "Some stuff is still fuzzy," she sadly admitted. "I can't even think of the tall blond's name... you know that was with Umbrella."

"Jill Valentine," Casey supplied. She then smirked and tested, "What's my name?"

K-Mart puckered her lips then grinned at her friend. "Alice, right?"

"Funny, funny." Casey shook her head several times at the teen. "What's your name?"

K-Mart rolled her eyes and stated, "K-Mart." She then had a teasing grin. "I look like a K-Mart, don't I?"

Casey laughed and leaned forward slightly. She cleared her throat and grinned widely. "You look like a chain discount store."

K-Mart chuckled but studied the white blanket covering her body. She could feel every part of her body without flaw, including her left arm that had gone numb after the bite. "I don't look like a flower."

"Dahlia is a pretty name," Casey argued. "It's Swedish for dweller in the valley."

K-Mart softly hummed after she realized that Casey knew her real name. She vaguely recalled telling Casey her name, but she thought it'd been in a dream. She bite her bottom lip then mentioned, "My family was Swedish." She looked over at Casey finally. "I was named after my great grandmother, who immigrated to the United States."

Casey softly smiled at hearing the family history about her friend. She decided to trade some and shared her own, despite it was really Alice's background. "Alice's full name is Alice Casey Abernathy."

"Ah," K-Mart murmured. "That makes sense now."

"The name Casey is Alice's mother's middle name."

K-Mart had a curious look then asked, "What was her first name? Alice?"

Casey shook her head and replied, "Janus."

K-Mart felt a light bulb go off in her head. She smiled in realization.

"Alice was named after her maternal grandmother." Casey leaned back in the chair again. "Alice's mother's maiden name was Janus Casey Prospero."

"Prospero?" K-Mart shook her head. "Is that Italian?"

Casey nodded.

K-Mart found it quite interesting and summarized, "So you took Alice's middle name and your sister took Alice's mother's name." She smiled at this and stated, "That's pretty neat."

"Alice actually named us," Casey clarified. "We were honored to take the names."

"Did she name any of the others?" K-Mart knew there were other clones that'd gone to Japan, like Casey.

"No... just Janus and I." Casey could tell that K-Mart wanted to ask why, but she felt there were more important things to do right now. She stood up and stated, "I'm going to get you something to eat." She approached K-Mart. "You feel like anything?"

"Nothing raw," K-Mart joked.

Casey squeezed her friend's shoulder in silent promise. She read the concern ghost through K-Mart's eyes. "I'll find you something. I won't be long." She strolled over to the table that had a few things on it like new clothes for K-Mart, the sword, and shoes. But Casey took the hidden remote and brought it over to K-Mart. "There's movies and television shows that run on the TVs here."

K-Mart accepted the remote and was dumbfounded. She now noticed the flat screen plasma television up in the right corner. "Wow," she murmured.

Casey grinned but headed out.

K-Mart studied her friend's receding backside. She spotted the handgun tucked in Casey's waist band. "Casey?" She found a curious glance on her. "Thanks."

Casey smiled in return then slipped out of the room. She sighed in relief after leaving and was thankful that K-Mart seemed to be okay. She hoped K-Mart's prognosis didn't change in the coming days. She continued thinking about K-Mart's condition as she traveled the halls to the dining room. She pulled up short when she heard two distant voices. She was drawn to them despite one was Heather Addison's. Casey couldn't pick out the second voice.

In the central control room, Casey found Doctor Addison talking to middle-aged woman that had wavy, dark brown hair and barely stacked up to five feet and five inches. But Casey was amazed by the woman's striking green eyes.

"Casey," Heather warmly greeted. She immediately sensed the clone's apprehension about the newcomer. "I'd like you to meet Sarah."

Sarah faced the clone and held out her hand. She had a thin smile, rosy cheeks, and bright eyes.

Casey took the stranger's hand and prepared to ask where Sarah had come from all of a sudden. But she lost her chance because Sarah spoke first.

"It's good to see you again, Casey." Her thick British accent was quite noticeably.

Heather leaned closer to Casey and murmured, "She is the White Queen."

Casey's eyes grew wide, and she glanced down at their locked hands before Sarah's hands slipped free. She clenched her hand after the warmth dissolved. She hastily peered up and asked, "You're the White Queen?"

Sarah shrugged and replied, "Formally." She nodded at Heather. "I've had some help though." She'd lost her smile and added, "My hardware and software have been greatly improved thanks to Heather."

Heather slightly blushed at the AI's compliment. "I'm surprised it went so smoothly."

Sarah flashed a smile at the programmer. "We make a good team."

"Wait," Casey cut in. She sighed after the pair looked at her. "You were a hologram," she stated.

"I still am," Sarah vaguely explained. "I'm just more advanced than before."

Casey was confused how this was possible.

"I can get into the detailed science, if you'd like," Sarah offered. Her accent was rather polite.

"That's... alright." Casey didn't feel like a headache right now. Plus she had to get back to K-Mart.

"It's new technology I designed," Heather explained to Casey. "I call it solid hologram." She indicated Sarah. "She can feel and touch just like us."

Casey was dazzled by it and shook her head. She wasn't quite sure how to grasp it.

"But Sarah is limited to the facility," Heather murmured. She didn't like that part, but she was grateful that the White Queen could achieve more development through the solid hologram. She could only imagine what doors it would open for the White Queen. It would also be quite beneficial to Elisa now that the White Queen could physically work alongside Elisa.

"It's amazing," Casey softly agreed. She then mentioned, "I have to get to the mess hall."

Heather assumed it was because of K-Mart. "How she seem to be doing?"

"Good," Casey replied.

"The human survived the bite?" Sarah was vaguely aware of the human's predicament. But she'd faded in and out of facility's feeds because she and Heather had been so busy with updating her systems.

"Yes." Heather realized the AI had much to catch up on and probably would through the daily reports.

"I have to get back to her," Casey insisted. She took a step away. "Welcome back too." She caught Sarah's appreciative smile so she turned on her heels and hurried off. Quickly Casey gathered a plate of food, which she covered then took a container of water that'd last K-Mart through the night. She entered the room with full hands and gently kicked the door shut.

K-Mart warmly smiled at her friend's care. She grew excited at seeing the prospect of a warm dinner in her lap. She ate while Casey sat next to her. Together they watched an old television show that'd ended just before the world ended too.

"Who is that actress?" Casey inquired.

K-Mart pointed her fork at the dark haired actress. "The one that plays Xena?"

Casey nodded.

"Lucy Lawless," K-Mart supplied. "Renee O'Connor plays Gabrielle."

Casey didn't recall ever seeing the show. "It's so inaccurate too."

K-Mart laughed and lowered her fork to the empty plate. She assumed that Casey had all of Alice's education from college, which included ancient history. "It's really not suppose to be."

"I can tell." Casey grinned though. "I like the sidekick... Gabrielle."

"Most people don't like her in the first season or so," K-Mart mentioned.

"She's pretty funny." Casey liked the character's perky attitude and clever wit. She shifted her attention to K-Mart and was glad the plate was empty. It hadn't been a big meal, but it was important that K-Mart was eating at all. "You should get some rest."

K-Mart was worn out and hadn't done much of anything. She nodded and handed over the plate. "Where are you staying?"

Casey was making her way out of the room so she could return the dirty dishes. "Right here with you." She left without giving K-Mart a chance to argue. She didn't need any sleep despite for the last few days she'd hardly slept. She figured she could sleep once everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it could be for a screwed up world. After returning to the room, Casey wasn't surprised to see K-Mart fast asleep. She switched off the lights and allowed the quiet television to give off a glow.

K-Mart slept through the rest of the night. She barely stirred when Doctor Green came in for a last check. She didn't wake up until her first morning check from Doctor Green. She blinked a few times and focused on the clipboard seemingly floating near her.

"Good morning," Elisa greeted. She lowered her clipboard and smiled at the teen. "How are you feeling?"

K-Mart did a mental inventory of her body then nodded. "A lot better."

"You seem to be healing well." Doctor Green then mentioned she wanted to take a sample of K-Mart's blood. She suggested that K-Mart take a shower with Casey's help. She suspected K-Mart was well enough to move around and wanted to see how she did with a simple, daily task.

Casey arrived in the room just before Doctor Green left. She had breakfast in one hand and orange juice in the other. She announced that it was nine o'clock and promised Elisa that she'd help K-Mart today.

Doctor Green left after feeling K-Mart was in good hands. She went back to her labs with the vial in one hand. She was pleased by the normal coloring in the plastic tube. She strolled in and was greeted by the newly modified AI.

"How was she?" Sarah inquired.

"She's improving rapidly," Elisa replied.

Sarah canted her head at Elisa's features and processed them quickly. "You are concerned."

Elisa lifted the vial and stared hard at it. "I think the T-virus has some affects on her."

"It's to be expected," Sarah stated. She stood up from the desk chair and mentioned, "I have the results from Alice's and Claire's blood."

Elisa was intrigued and came over to the laptop on the desk. She flopped into the chair, removed her glasses, and put them on while Sarah wirelessly prepared the data on the laptop. "How's it look?"

"Not as bad as you expected," Sarah replied.

Elisa was carefully reading over the results that the AI had so far. She knew there were more tests to carry out, but this was a good start. "Amazing." She tapped at something on the screen. "This was impossible when we were performing tests in the Hive."

"Yes, I recall from the data that I retrieved from my sister." Sarah stood with a straight back, and her hands behind her.

Elisa kept reading and scrolled down. "I need to talk to them," she uttered.

"She does have the potential to continue mutating," Sarah declared.

Elisa removed her glasses and spun in the chair. "But it looks like it's in hibernation."

Sarah slightly dipped her head in agreement. "It seems to be triggered by death."

Elisa frowned and tapped her glasses' arm against her bottom lip. "There's only two ways to test that theory."

Sarah canted her head and guessed, "I do not believe Claire Redfield would take kindly to us shooting Alice."

Elisa smirked and lowered the glasses to her lap. "I think you're right there." She stood up and put her glasses into her breast pocket. "Our other option is cloning."

Sarah shook her head and reminded, "I recall Alice's opinion on cloning for scientific gain."

"I know," Elisa muttered. She debated what to do and decided first to explain their findings to Alice and Claire.

"Alice is coming," Sarah softly alerted the scientist.

Elisa retrieved K-Mart's vial and mentioned, "Clear the laptop screen for me." She moved away from the desk.

Sarah closed out the report on the screen then turned in place as the doors slid open. She wasn't surprised by Alice's hesitation when Sarah was seen for the first time.

"Good morning, Alice," Elisa warmly greeted.

Alice was staring at the stranger behind Doctor Green. She was uneasy and energy built up around her. "Who is this?" She didn't smell anything from the stranger, which put her on edge further.

"It's the White Queen," Doctor Green explained. She was glad when most of the tension receded from Alice.

Alice approached the AI and realized the hologram was more human-like than before. She inhaled deeper when she was a few feet away from the AI. Again no scent filled Alice. "Still a hologram." She started slowly walking around the hologram.

"A solid hologram," Sarah clarified.

Alice appreciated the hologram's realistic body. All that was recognizable to Alice was the British accent that was distinct to the Red and White Queens. But that once childlike voice was now replaced with a grown woman.

Sarah had her head turned sidelong and watched the hybrid finish her inspection. "I can operate anywhere within the facility." She held out her hand at Alice after they were facing each other again. "My name is Sarah."

Alice grunted at the human name given to the AI. She looked at the offered hand and humored the AI. She was taken aback when her hand didn't pass through the hologram, and they actually shook for the first time. She lifted her eyes to AI, who had a distinct smirk that rattled Alice.

"I'm glad you made it back from Japan," Sarah politely commented.

Alice released hands and took a step back. She wasn't sure what to say so she looked at Doctor Green.

"Sarah and I have the initial report on your blood," Elisa mentioned.

Alice was curious, but she shook her head. "I rather have Claire here."

"I agree." Elisa indicated the vial in her hand. "I have to perform some tests on K-Mart's blood."

"We'll catch up with you later then," Alice decided. She glanced briefly at the AI then back to Elisa. "I saw K-Mart... she looks good."

Elisa nodded and promised, "She'll recover just fine."

Alice as glad to hear it. She said goodbye then went in pursuit of her partner, who was awake now and moving about in the facility. Alice followed her bond to track down her partner and frowned once she realized where Claire had wandered off to in the facility.

Claire Redfield entered the bizarre room that was some kind of replica. Her heart quickened after she felt like she stepped into the Twilight Zone. She knew it was once a hallway of sorts but the wood floor was absolutely destroyed from a battle. Claire brushed past a turned over sofa chair then carefully made her way through the wreckage.

Most likely her partner had fought Doctor Isaacs here over a year ago. Behind Claire there was a gaping hole in the wall at the other end but straight ahead a statue was covered by plastic. Beside the statue was another gaping hole that led into an odd room that was lighted and full of glass. Claire was curious until her attention was drawn to a ruined chess table on her left. She carefully went over to it but knelt down. She retrieved a framed picture forgotten under broken floorboards.

The picture's glass was badly cracked and the shards fell away as it was lifted up from the floor. Once the dim light exposed the black and white photo, the young faces in the photo smiled up at Claire. For a few seconds, Claire stared in shock at who she presumed to be her partner with a nameless man. Alice appeared happy in her wedding gown while her groom was more reserved. Claire stood up slowly and continued absorbing the wedding photo. But she was comforted by the warmth from her bond and peered up at her partner at her side.

Alice had silently entered the room and noted the photo that Claire had in her hands. "That was Spence," she softly told.

"The guy that stole the virus," Claire murmured. She bit her lip and studied the picture more. "You were legally married?"

"Yes." Alice remembered fragments from the wedding day. "It was our cover so we could live in the mansion." She knew she'd explained it to Claire before.

Claire wasn't concerned about the legitimate marriage because it certainly didn't matter now. "Did you feel anything for him?"

Alice huffed and honestly replied, "Once upon a time... in a previous life." She felt like Casey and Janus were closer to her past than she was anymore.

Claire accepted it and wasn't bothered by it in the least. She'd once had feelings for Jill Valentine, who was by all accounts still possibly alive. She then tossed the photo like a frisbee onto the chess table and faced her partner. "Well this place looks like a warzone."

Alice turned on her heels and admired her handy work from a year ago. "I did a nice job remodeling, don't you think?"

Claire chuckled and bumped her partner with her shoulder. "So what's the news from Doctor Green?"

Alice studied the destroyed floor under them. "She wanted to speak to us both."

"But she has results then?" the leader checked.

"Yes."

Claire nodded then decided to go. "I guess we better meet up with her." She'd already seen K-Mart earlier this morning, but K-Mart had been asleep. She planned to check in on her sister after their meeting with Doctor Green.

Alice followed her partner out of the former testing area for the clones. She felt better after getting away from the area of bad memories, not just for her but the dead clones. Her skin still crawled even today.

Doctor Green withdrew from her work with K-Mart's blood after Sarah told her that Alice and Claire were coming to the labs.

Sarah decided to introduce herself to Claire Redfield then leave Doctor Green to talk to them. She was well received by the human leader and traded a warm handshake. She then excused herself and promised Doctor Green she'd finish the tests on K-Mart's blood.

Elisa watched the AI leave then she focused on the couple. "Let's sit down," she suggested. She took her laptop from the desk then joined the pair at a small round table that had a few files. Elisa moved the files aside then put the laptop off to near them.

"So what'd you find out about Alice's blood," Claire prompted first.

"You were right that the T-virus seems to have stabilized the G-virus in Alice's system." Elisa pushed the notebook's lid down because it was bright. She figured she could show them the data later.

"That's good," Claire concluded.

Elisa nodded then glanced at Alice, who stayed silent but quite alert. "From some comparable data left from Doctor Isaacs' research, it appears that Alice's blood has gone further than just bonding with the T-virus." She leaned back in the chair but studied Alice. "Your blood and body have more or less merged with the T-virus. From the looks of it, the G-virus induced it."

"How did the G-virus induce it?" Claire posed.

Elisa looked at the leader. "My guess is that the T-virus and Alice's body couldn't fight off the G-virus and instead joined so that the G-virus could be controlled."

Claire folded her arms in her lap then switched gears. "Are the mutations over?"

Elisa brushed her hair out of the way and noted the worry coming off both of them. "I wouldn't say they're... over." She watched Claire shut her eyes and Alice looked away in frustration. "But they're dormant." Elisa found Claire's worried gaze back on her. "The G-virus is under control, but it exerts itself most likely through death."

Claire furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her partner. "Maybe that explains your new power." She didn't want to think back on Alice drowning in the swampy pool.

Alice nodded. "My telekinesis has strengthened," she revealed to Elisa. "To the point that I can fly for a length of time."

Elisa was surprised and somewhat excited. "That is extraordinary." She sat up in the chair. "To be able to have the mental capacity to lift and move your weight through the air is exceptional." She brightened at the prospect of being able to test Alice of her new powers. She knew a few others of Alice's powers thanks to Casey telling her.

"Are the mutations always going to be more powers?" Claire asked.

"It's hard to say," Elisa seriously replied. She thought back on her testing with the G-virus in the Hive. "Most likely not. Carriers of the G-virus showed continuous physical mutations after death while their powers seemed to reach a pinnacle."

Alice frowned at this news. "Can I die? Or age?"

"You will age," Elisa promised. "Most likely very slowly, I suspect." She then sighed and promised, "You can die... it's just a lot more difficult." Her eyes flickered to Claire. "You may age slower too, but I'm not certain yet."

"Then the virus is affecting Claire," Alice guessed.

"To a very minimal degree," Elisa responded. "On a cellular level, the G-virus isn't attacking Claire's blood cells."

"Why is that?"

Elisa considered Claire's question then answered, "I think it knows it's outnumbered."

"It's not going to start a fight." Alice was relieved to hear that part at least. "Can it be cured?"

"There was never a cure produced in the Hive for the G-virus." Elisa bowed her head and recalled the research that she'd done in a prior life. "It is possible that whoever is reviving the G-virus may have a cure." She looked at the pair again. "But I don't recommend that course of action for Claire." She shifted in the seat. "From what Sarah's reports are showing, the G-virus in you is specifically coded to Alice."

"Meaning what exactly?" Claire wasn't understanding why Elisa thought the G-virus was a plus for her.

"Meaning the G-virus in Alice's system has her DNA in it." Elisa wasn't sure she could explained it. "Now you carry it too." She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I suspect you both have gained a few benefits from it."

Claire couldn't help her flush, but she looked at her partner. "Yes... a few." She rubbed her neck once then dropped her hand to her lap.

"There are some things to stay aware of," Elisa mentioned. She didn't want the human leader to get embarrassed further. "The G-virus carrier tends to... rely on their most basic instincts." She remembered what'd happened to a few test subjects in the Hive.

"More animalistic," Claire tried. She caught Elisa's nod so she raised an eyebrow at her partner.

Alice sighed and ignored Claire now.

"A carrier also has quite interesting mating habits," Elisa offhandedly mentioned. She cleared her throat because Claire flushed hotly this time. She decided to cut that part short by simply mentioning, "Once a carrier selects a mate then it's for life." She knowingly smirked at Claire and joked, "Consider yourself married."

"Thanks," Claire poked back.

Elisa chuckled, but she saw how Alice remained stoic. She grabbed her notebook but faltered from opening it yet. Sarah's running steps made her go still.

"There is a problem," Sarah warned the group.

Elisa thought it was from K-Mart's blood.

Claire stood up as her heart jumped into her throat. Her racing mind settled on a looming danger that she'd foreseen awhile back. "It's Wesker."

Sarah sharply looked at the human leader. She blinked and processed how Claire already knew the alarm. Could humans read AI's minds too? "Yes."

"What?" Alice popped out of her chair.

Elisa jerked her screen open and started pulling the alarm from Sarah. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"I am alerting Janus and Casey," Sarah coolly stated. She blinked and looked at Elisa. "The facility is completely surrounded."

Elisa switched over to the external cameras that were above ground. She forced the cameras to pan around, and she took in the hundreds of undead outside the fencing.

Claire looked at her partner. "I knew that bastard survived that explosion."

Alice clenched her teeth, but she looked to her right when Janus came running into the lab.

Janus had a sheathed sword in her left hand. "How many undead?"

"Hundreds," Elisa whispered in fear. "There's no way..."

"I thought you killed Wesker." Janus looked at Alice.

Alice growled, "I thought so too." A soft yet distinct blue glow started in her eyes. She wanted Wesker's head in her hands. "I will deal with this." She shifted away from the group.

"I'm going with you," Claire sharply stated. She planned to get loaded up on weapons.

Alice halted and wanted to order Claire to stay behind. But she looked at the stern features on her partner's face. She knew that she couldn't stop Claire.

"I will join you." Janus put on her sheathed sword across her back and slipped past the scientist and AI. She looked at Sarah. "Be sure to seal off the elevator after we get above ground. Activate all defense systems."

Sarah nodded and had already activated most of the defense systems.

"Janus, you could be..." Elisa was standing up and stared worriedly at the clone.

Janus sensed the scientist's fears, but she reminded, "This is my job." Her eye contact with Elisa was broken by Casey entering the lab next with K-Mart in tow.

Claire clenched her jaw at seeing K-Mart out of bed. But she couldn't do anything about it right now.

"I heard," Casey calmly brought up. She looked at Claire and offered, "I'll get the armory open."

"I'll join you." Janus came over to her twin.

Casey hastily followed Janus out of the labs.

Claire approached her sister and opened her mouth, but K-Mart beat her to it.

"I'm staying," K-Mart promised. She sadly smiled at Claire's relieved sigh then she pleaded, "Be careful." She looked at Alice. "Both of you."

"Stay down here until we return," Alice ordered.

K-Mart nodded and hoped that they would return. She swallowed hard. She didn't like this at all. She knew what Wesker was capable of and would have been on his dinner list if it hadn't been for Claire, Alice, and Chris.

Alice patted her friend's shoulder then she and Claire left the labs.

Elisa and Sarah approached the recovering teen. Elisa had a slight frown and mentioned, "You should still be resting."

K-Mart grinned and mentioned, "I'm stubborn and don't listen."

"Thankfully," Elisa whispered. She wasn't sure if K-Mart would have pulled through otherwise. She watched the doors slide shut behind K-Mart.

K-Mart looked at Sarah and didn't recall meeting her before. "Are you that fancy computer?"

Sarah cracked a smile and held out her hand. "Yes. I'm Sarah."

K-Mart slightly pursed her lips, but she took the hand without a second thought. "The name's K-Mart."

Sarah canted her head and dryly commented, "I should have picked Wal-Mart for my name."

"Sarah," Elisa warned.

K-Mart rolled her eyes and dropped hands. "An AI with a sense of humor." She crinkled up her nose. "Pretty cool." She looked at the scientist. "So is there any way we can see what's happening outside?"

"Come here." Elisa guided K-Mart over to the table that had her laptop. "This is the live feed from the cameras outside."

K-Mart bent forward after putting her hands in her jean pockets. "Oh my god." She stared in horror. "There weren't any undead out there when Casey brought me here."

"No." Elisa was pulling up the control of the camera feeds.

"The undead left after the clones buried the dead ones in the ditch," Sarah casually informed the human.

K-Mart was confused and looked at the AI. "You mean the dead clones from Doctor Isaac's experiments?"

"Yes." Sarah turned to K-Mart. "Alice, Janus, and Casey buried them together in the desert about half a mile from here."

K-Mart frowned at this and imagined how hard it must have been for them to bury the tortured clones. She shook her head and brushed her still damp strands from her face.

"Sarah, can you hack into Umbrella's satellites?" Doctor Green took the chair in front of her and adjusted the laptop so they could all look at it. "I want satellite imagery of the facility from overhead." She needed to know how big the undead swarm was above ground.

"Yes." Sarah features went still. "Stand by, please."

K-Mart glanced at the AI, who was focused on her task. But the notebook's flashing screen drew her attention down. She watched as the large satellite image of a desert formed on the screen.

"Zoom in as close as you can," Elisa ordered. She watched the image start to drill down until it was centered on a mile wide radius of the facility.

"Holy shit," K-mart whispered. "There's thousands out there." She was baffled and asked, "Where did they come from?"

"They most likely traveled here while I was offline," Sarah explained.

Elisa shook her head and pointed at an odd spot on the screen. "Sarah, can you zoom in that spot." Something in red caught her eye.

Sarah glanced at the screen where Doctor Green was pointing so she started gathering more detailed images for that location.

K-Mart leaned over the scientist, and her jaw slackened instantly. She stared in awe as her heart sunk into her stomach.

"Oh my... god." Elisa hastily climbed out of the chair. "Oh my god." Her mind was racing what to do until she realized she had to get to Alice. She nearly tripped around the chair then bolted out of the lab.

K-Mart covered her mouth and continued staring at what'd formed the red pool on the screen. She looked over her shoulder when Doctor Green raced through the opening doors.

Elisa was sprinting as fast as she could go. She saw Heather just ahead.

"What the Hell is going on?" Heather yelled at her friend.

Elisa blew past the programmer but hollered, "Get to the lab." She increased her speed and took the steps up to the upper levels after slamming through the metal door. She was sweating by the time she made it to the level that had the main elevator to the ground. She rounded the corner but cursed at seeing the main elevator was already going up to the top.

"Sarah, why didn't you tell me... they were gone?!" Elisa was distraught and slapped the sealed elevator. She sucked in a few heavy breaths.

"You did not state your intentions." Sarah formed next to the scientist and solidified. "I would have locked the elevator." She placed her hands behind her back.

Elisa smacked the metal doors again and took a deep breath. She shook her head once she realized it was too late to warn them. "It's a goddamn trap." She turned on the AI.

Sarah nodded then informed, "They are aware of that, Elisa."

Elisa stepped into the AI's space and hotly snapped, "But they're not aware of what they're up against." She looked back at the elevator's digital readout, which flashed a bright red 'G' for the ground floor. She worriedly murmured, "God help them."

 

**To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 24**

Alice took another step then stared coldly at all the undead beyond the chained linked fence. She narrowed her eyes and breathed in their rank scent that wired her blood. She turned her head and looked at her partner that took her side.

Claire gave a swift pump of the shotgun then lowered it. She could do with her ball cap to keep the sun out of her eyes. "Pretty day to shoot some undead."

Alice smirked. "You're getting too use to our line of work."

Claire grinned and nodded. But the awful stench in the air caused her nose to crinkle in protest. "I'm gonna need another shower after this." She squeezed her nose briefly but studied all the mangled faces that gnawed at the fencing.

Janus and Casey had their rifles loaded and ready to go. They approached Claire and Alice from behind after shutting the dilapidated building's door.

Janus sniffed the air and checked, "You're sure Wesker is out there?"

Alice darkly smiled at Janus. "I can feel him." She looked back at the front gate that she and Casey had repaired a long time ago. She didn't have much of a plan until she had Wesker in her sights. She wasn't overly concerned with the mass of undead. Alice looked at her clones and ordered, "Let's go."

Casey had several guns on her body that were hidden within her long duster. Only the sais reflected the morning light down on her boots. She raised her rifle and followed behind Claire.

Janus stayed at Alice's back and was armed to the teeth like Casey and Claire. She was ready to waste any undead that stepped into their path. However, the fire power probably wasn't so necessary thanks to Alice.

As the team moved forward, Alice excited her powers and a dark veil fell over her mind. She narrowed her eyes at the gates and forced them open with her telekinesis.

Claire faltered some because she expected the undead to flood into the open grounds. But she was amazed by how they stayed still. Their grumbles, groans, and hot breathes became louder as the team marched forward to the gates. She aimed the shotgun at them and prepared to fire so they could get through them.

However, the undead began parting like a receding tide and opened a wide enough path for the humans to pass through. Yet they still growled and hissed for the fresh blood that called to them. How they yearned to sink their teeth into the warm skin and paint their faces in blood.

Alice continued using her powers to protect them. All her powers and strength among the undead was well respected even by their nearly mindless brains. She stared down any that considered getting near them. She would shred them with her psionic powers if need be, but she found they were smart enough to bow their heads and step away.

Claire continued scanning the undead for any attempts to attack them. She was breathing hard, but she had no fears. She was beginning to understand the creatures after so long. Her eyes cut forward once she saw advanced undead in their path.

Alice stepped in front of Claire and snapped, "Move!" She prepared to destroy the advanced creatures with a single thought.

The advanced undead were perturbed yet moved aside to finally reveal their leader. They extended their tentacles at the humans as they walked past them. Their long tentacles nearly touched them, but one of the clones slammed their buttstock into a tentacle.

Casey glared at the advanced undead that reminded her of the one that'd attacked K-Mart. She hated the damn things. She shifted to Claire's side and narrowed her eyes at the blond-haired man dressed from head to toe in black. She grunted after she realized it was Chairman Albert Wesker.

Janus sniffed the air coming off Wesker and knew the T-virus was thick in his blood. She shook her head because there was something else she couldn't place. It bothered her too.

"Why am I still not surprised," Alice coldly stated to Wesker.

Wesker's lip pulled with a grin. "Welcome back, Alice."

Alice slotted her eyes and a blue glow entered them. She approached him and commented, "You can't stay dead, can you?"

Wesker coolly smirked. "I'm not here to fight." He reached up, removed his black sunglasses, and exposed his cat-like eyes. "I came to talk."

Claire broke from the group and joined her partner's side. "We heard you resigned from Umbrella."

Wesker's attention shifted to Claire for the first time. He become curious and leaned closer to her, which gave him a better chance to smell her. But a strong hand around his throat forced him upright. He chuckled deeply and smirked at Alice. "You have a mate."

"Talk," Alice growled. She squeezed his throat for good measure then shoved him out of Claire's space. "Quickly."

Wesker hadn't lost his smug look, but he straightened out his collar. "I have a proposal."

Alice tilted her head and casually folded her arms. She waited for him to speak.

"We're not human anymore but look at the power we've gained," Wesker started.

Claire instantly didn't like where this proposal was headed already.

"It's more than Umbrella's power," Wesker insisted. "We are bigger than Umbrella or any company like them." He held Alice's blue eyes with his red ones. "We are unmatched by anybody." He shifted his predatory eyes to Claire Redfield. "Especially humans."

Alice was growing further agitated, and it shined brightly in her eyes. "What's your point, Wesker?"

Wesker quickly focused on Alice again and offered, "We destroy Umbrella together then there will be nobody left to contend with." A dark grin pulled at the corner of his lips. "We will rule this world." He held out his hand at the undead that surrounded them. "They already obey us."

Alice annoyed features suddenly cracked from an amused look then she chuckled. "Rule what?" She shook her head and argued, "Thousands of groaning, infested corpses that infect a dead Earth?"

"You are two thirds of them," Wesker sharply reminded.

Alice smirked this time and argued, "But the good two thirds." She shook her head. "No thanks." Several options started caming to mind on how to deal with Wesker.

Claire raised her shotgun when Wesker put his sunglasses back on. She didn't like how his condescending smirk was tugging at his lips. She would love to nail him in the face if he wasn't so incredibly fast and stronger.

"It's a shame we have a difference of opinions." Wesker put his hands behind his back. "I thought you would be grateful, Alice."

"Grateful?" Alice was quite amused, again. "For turning me into a monster?"

Wesker sighed, rather sadly but then he grinned and argued, "A god." He now strolled off  a few steps and mentioned, "Before you were just a mere immortal." He faced the two women, but all his attention was on Alice. "I made us gods."

"You gave her the G-virus," Claire cut in. She felt his fiery eyes despite his sunglasses hid them. "You knew she could bond with the G-virus."

Wesker smirked at the human leader's ability to connect the dots. He smartly mentioned, "Alice's blood is worth a lot on the market." He shifted his features to Alice. "Umbrella isn't the only corporation capable of cloning."

Claire went slightly wide eye after she realized what this could mean. The idea that other corporations were out there, including Umbrella, still cloning Alice for experiments made her blood go cold.

Alice growled and suddenly rushed Wesker, but she wasn't fast enough. Her target was gone, and she snapped her head to the right where he moved to about ten feet away.

Wesker lifted his gloved index finger and wagged it at Alice. He noted the blue intensity rising in Alice's eyes. "If we can't join then you're competition." He continued back stepping from the group.

Alice reached behind and extracted her only weapons, her two kukris. She spun them and took only one step closer until Wesker had that grin that set off warning bells in her head.

"Alice!" Claire hollered. She actually saw Wesker blur into fast motion.

But Alice was unprepared for it and took a solid punch to her chest. She launched into the air, but she easily caught herself with her telekinesis. She floated about ten feet off the ground.

Wesker tilted his head and murmured, "Impressive."

Janus hastily elbowed her twin.

Casey took the silent hint because they were thinking the same thing. She and Janus aimed their rifles on Wesker and immediately fired on him. But their aim was already off as Wesker moved at an incredible speed. Casey stopped firing first then after Janus halted only then did she see Wesker reform several yards away.

Janus looked at Casey.

Casey assessed her twin's worried glance then looked over at Alice, who was back on the ground.

Wesker looked from the clones to Alice and coolly mentioned, "You brought a few friends again." He grinned and actually showed his teeth. "So did I."

Alice approached the clones and Claire again. She wasn't sure what to expect from Wesker, but she heard the movements from around them in the undead mass. She raised her kukris.

Claire edged closer to her partner. Her heart rate increased as a red flood marched into the semicircle that the undead crowd made around them. "Oh my god," she whispered in horror.

Alice lowered her kukris. Abruptly her ire drained away and was replaced by a thin layer of alarm. How could this be real? She stared in slight awe.

Casey was shaking her head. She parted her lips, but words were useless at what stood before them. She could feel Janus's distraught emotions too. She wondered how could this happen?

"You fucking bastard!" Claire's enraged voice cut through her partner's distraught mind. Claire scanned all the repeating faces that were marred with decomposition. There were countless  bloody red dresses, darkly discolored skin, and death's scent loomed in the air.

Alice was shaken by raw anger at seeing her dead clones reawaken as half mindless undead. All eighty-seven of them were controlled by Wesker and were hungry for blood. Such deep rage filled Alice after she realized what Wesker had done to the dead clones. As if their creation, torture, and death wasn't enough, but now Wesker had stolen their peace in the afterlife.

Alice barred her teeth at Wesker and snarled, "I will kill you."

Wesker wasn't concerned about the threat and instead ordered, "Kill them all." He continued reversing while the undead clones advanced on the four women. He was inwardly excited to watch the battle that would ensue. He doubted that Alice and the humans were prepared for the clones' powers.

"Stay close together!" Alice sharply ordered her partner and the clones. She started breathing harder and warily watched several undead clones snake out their tentacle mouths.

Casey blinked away the sting in her eyes. She didn't want to do what they had to do so they could live. She never saw this coming. Like Janus and Alice, she would hurt from having to kill the undead clones.

Janus readied her rifle and was the first to initiate the onslaught. She began firing at the closest undead clones at their heads. She watched them drop like flies, one by one. Casey joined her within seconds, and Claire was rapidly firing shots into the undead clones.

Alice gritted her teeth and watched the undead clones fall, but more were still coming for them. Her senses prickled with warning, and she bent her knees. Something just wasn't right and slowly it came to light as the fallen undead started to get back up on their boots after taking multiply shots to the head.

"Don't waste your bullets!" Alice ordered the group. Once the gunfire ceased, she explained, "They're not alive simply from the T-virus." She hadn't forgotten how Wesker survived a direct shotgun hit to the head and was reanimated in minutes. But her brief thoughts were fractured by a sudden charge coming from the undead clones. "Move!" she bellowed.

Janus felt it coming too and grabbed Casey by the wrist. She hauled Casey out of the line of fire, but they were thrown in the air by the psionic explosion. A wrenched scream broke from her lips until she slammed into the ground, face first. She groaned from the rifle hitting her chest.

Casey struggled to get up, but she helped her twin and looked back towards Alice and Claire. She could tell they'd just made it in time before the psionic blast blew them apart too. "They still have their powers," she murmured in surprise.

Janus slung her rifle across her back. "But they're young... compared to us."

Casey silently agreed that their powers were more developed. Their only other edge over the undead clones was that their minds weren't half dead.

Janus reached behind and extracted her sword. "Let's see how they do without a head on their shoulders."

Casey knelt down and gripped her sais' hilts. She peered up after running boot steps echoed in her ears. She popped up and met the sudden wave of undead clones that came for her and Janus.

Janus was swift and immediately decapitated three clones with a clean swipe. She ignored how it felt to fight and kill her mirror image that she would have concerned her sister. She soaked in the heat of battle and was excited when the beheaded clones stayed dead this time.

Claire Redfield wasn't having as much luck as her partner. She only had her shotgun, which she quickly flipped around and used the buttstock. She slammed several undead clones in the face to keep them off her. But they jumped back on their feet, and it was obvious to Claire that the undead clones knew martial arts.

"Shit," Claire cursed under her breath. She continued using the shotgun like a makeshift staff. But she was losing ground quickly. "Alice!"

Alice was yards away thanks to the undead clones separating them. She cussed after she spotted an undead clone getting close to Claire's backside. She growled, beheaded the undead clone on her right, and took a wide yet twisting step to her right. She threw her kukri towards Claire but her telekinesis made it spin faster.

Claire jumped when the undead clone that'd moved behind her collapsed at her heels. She hastily ducked after another undead clone grabbed for her. She rolled over the fallen undead, dropped her shotgun, grabbed the kukri sticking out its skull, yanked it out, and jumped up. She perfectly swiped and sliced undead clone's head off. Claire brought the kukri around and decapitated the fallen undead clone's head before it was revived in time.

Alice grew sick of the game despite she was killing the undead clones with such speed. There were psionic blasts going off everywhere. She knew some were from Janus and Casey, but most were from the undead clones trying to get the upper hand. A low rumble started off to Alice's right and was headed for Claire. Panic set in, and Alice hollered for her partner.

But Claire was locked in and took a hard strike to her side from an undead clone. Then tentacles lashed around her wrist so she couldn't fight with the kukri anymore. She cried out just as the psionic blast rippled towards her. A blow to the back of her knees sent her down. Her attackers would certainly survive the psionic blast, but she wouldn't make it. Claire started standing up until a blow to her face made her fall to her knees again. Her groan barely was audible as the psionic blast roared in her ears. She began collapsing forward after the undead clone released her wrist. Claire toppled into strong arms then suddenly she was airborne just as the blast sent rocks and dust exploding in front of her.

Alice held her partner tightly as she launched straight up in the air before the blast hit them. She slowed at about two hundred feet off the ground. She hastily tilted Claire's head and saw the bleeding under her lip. She gave a low growl in promise to put the dead clones back to rest. But first she placed her hand against Claire's bruising and bleeding face.

Instantly the comforting heat started on Claire's face as the G-virus traveled up to her head and gathered wherever Alice beckoned it. Quickly the G-virus repaired the damage and restored Claire's face as if the attacks didn't take place. Alice knew where the other pains were located so she directed the G-virus down to her partner's aching stomach. Within seconds the injury and pain were gone, and Claire grasped her partner's shoulder.

Alice managed a weak smile at seeing her partner renewed. Briefly, she realized that the coded G-virus in Claire's system was a blessing for them. A blast from below made her turn her head to the right. She gritted her teeth at seeing Janus and Casey thrown back from a psionic blast then the undead clones surged on them like a wave.

Claire held onto her partner tighter when the sudden dive back to Earth began. She felt every drop of Alice's anger for what'd happened to the once dead clones. She foresaw what would happen once Alice's boots met the ground below. Claire quickly slid out of Alice's arms once they were on the ground in front of Janus and Casey.

Alice set off a blast far greater than what any clone could bring forth. She watched in satisfaction as the wave of undead clones were washed away from them.

Claire checked on Janus and Casey, who regained their footing after suffering a direct hit from a psionic blast. "Are you alright?" She looked between the pair.

"Never better," Janus remarked. She dragged her bloody sword off the ground.

Casey simply nodded and spun her sais's blades under her wrist. She gazed upon Alice, who was in front of them and confronting the undead clones. "There have to be still fifty or so moving." She scanned the beheaded bodies around them. Her stomach twisted with a nasty vile. If she survived this battle, then she'd be burying the dead clones, again.  

Alice held her ground and darkly stared down the undead clones that climbed back on their feet. Once a long time ago she'd loved that red dress, but then it only reminded her of an ugly past with Umbrella. Now the red dress mocked her as she faced fifty former clones that existed because of Dr. Isaacs. Her rage boiled hotter in her blood.

Several undead clones advanced on their enemy, but they were sharply thrown back by an invisible force. Three more undead clones tempted fate and ran towards Alice. They displayed their tentacle mouths, but only briefly before they were tossed like decaying ragdolls.

Alice went on offense and approached the undead clones. She listened to their groans of desire, which encouraged the viruses in her system. She snapped her head to the right and locked her blue eyes on her lost kukris. They lifted in the air and came flying to her then were snatched out of the air. Alice gave a low cry at the undead clones, who met her challenge and came for her.

Janus stepped in front of Claire Redfield and readied her sword. She wasn't surprised that a few undead clones slipped past Alice. "Protect Claire," she snapped at Casey.

Casey flipped her blades out then took two running steps towards a nearby undead. She launched into the air, wrapped her ankles around the undead's neck, and harshly snapped it within seconds before she landed on her boots. She swung her right arm around and used the sai to tear off the dead clone's head before it could be reanimated.

Janus stabbed one undead clone in the chest, cut another's head off, and decapitated the earlier one in swift order. She moved forward to handle any approaching undead clones.

Claire stayed near Janus and Casey, but her attention was drawn to one of the beheaded clones that Janus had cut down. She knelt beside it and stared oddly at the cleanly sliced neck. She freed her dagger after she noticed the bloody yet light brown tentacles limply protruding out from the neck. Claire cautiously poked the dagger's tip into the foreign object, which abruptly whipped it's long, thin arms in the air towards Claire.

"Shit," Claire gasped and tumbled back before the tentacles got her wrists. She went wide eye when the tentacles latched onto the ground then wrenched itself free from the clone's neck. Claire had an awful flashback from the movie, Aliens, of the facehuggers. The creature's quick movements caused Claire to crawl back hastily. She could tell the tiny creature was about to pounce her. But a sai's three blades drove into it and ended its life.

Casey twisted her sai for good measure then looked up at Claire after the creature went still. "I think that's what's reanimating the clones."

Claire shook her head and replied, "It's some kind of parasite."

Casey yanked her sai out of the creature then argued, "We can let Dr. Green decided on that." She held out her other hand and helped Claire back to her feet.

Claire kept her dagger at her side, but she realized how there were barely any undead clones left standing. She was awed by Alice's ability to cut down a majority of them. She tensed after Alice used another psionic blast to keep them back.

"Come on," Casey urged. She wanted to stay close to Janus and Alice.

Alice threw one kukri and controlled it as it sliced several undead clones' necks. She took out a few others with her single blade before the second one returned to her empty hand. She sensed one undead clone behind her.

"Alice!" Janus hollered in warning, but it was too late.

Alice had a strong arm across her throat. In surprise, she laughed at the undead clone's attempt to break her neck and reached behind for its head. Her hand tangled in dirty, matted hair but as she tore the undead off, it wrapped its tentacles around her throat. Alice growled then used the kukri to get free.

The undead clone protested from the pain then it was thrown into the last remaining undead. They stumbled to get back up, but it was short lived before a blade went through their necks. They barely had a chance to react to Alice's onslaught.

The last standing undead clone kicked at Alice's head and nearly caught Alice. But it performed several hand-to-hand combat moves before a strong hand wrapped around its throat. It was lifted up into the air.

Alice smirked at the last undead clone. She couldn't feel for it, not right now. She instead drew her kukri behind and prepared to slice it's head off.

The undead clone shot out its tentacles, which crashed into an invisible shield around Alice. The parasite, deep in the clone's throat, roared in protest before it was silenced by the kukri's blade. The decaying head teetered then fell off and rolled on the ground next to another clone's body.

Alice opened her hand and let the body fall in peace. She used her telekinesis to retrieve her other kukri and promptly wiped the blades clean on the nearest red dress in her sight. She felt Claire and the two clones hurrying over, but the clapping in the distance caught her attention.

Albert Wesker continued clapping after the magnificent, bloody show. He had little faith that Alice would survive it, but he was wrong. There was a beast deep in Alice that was let loose during the fighting. He admired the beast's beauty.

Alice locked her sights on Wesker, who was gloating like normal. She started for him and used her telekinesis to toss all the heads and bodies aside. She sprinted for him then jumped only a yard away from him. She brought down her kukris at his head. Her boots hit the ground first then her blades' tips echoed against the hardened, cracked earth. Alice took a blow to her upper back and sent her down on her hands. She annoyingly recalled Wesker's super speed.

Wesker kicked Alice in the stomach and sent her flying several feet onto her back. "Always so slow to catch on," he taunted to Alice.

Alice popped onto her feet then performed a roundhouse kick that completely missed. But she expected it and threw her right kukri after she read Wesker's body language. She smirked after he went still and displayed the kurki in his stomach.

Wesker ripped the blade out then tossed it. He gave a small grin at Alice for finally getting it right. He then held up a index finger and commented, "You do realize your future hinges upon this fight." His cocky smile returned.

Alice mirrored it and replied, "Maybe not mine... but yours does." She raised her hands and shot off lightning bolts that she knew Wesker wouldn't expect from her.

Wesker hadn't calculated for it and took one directly. He hollered and went flying until he creamed into several advanced undead in the semicircle. He rolled onto his feet, stepped away from the undead, and cracked his neck back into place. He brushed off the dirt from his suit and straightened his jacket. He studied the electrical currents dancing around Alice's hands.

Alice waved him on in a silent gloat.

Wesker blurred into motion and struck Alice from different directions. He struggled not to get caught by her hands. He delivered a hard blow to Alice's back leg.

Alice went down on her right knee. Another strike to her left shoulder made her fall. She tried shooting bolts at him, but Wesker moved a second too soon.

"Alice," Claire breathed in fear. She started to her partner, but Casey tackled her.

"You'll get killed," Casey furiously insisted.

Claire shoved Casey off but then Janus snared her across the stomach. She watched in horror as Alice was repeatedly slammed in the stomach by Wesker's boot tip. Claire reacted by flipping Janus over her body.

Janus was stunned by lifted her head and watched Claire take off for Alice. "Shit!" She struggled to get up but Casey was going after Claire already.

Wesker drove another kick deeper into Alice's curled up body. He was satisfied when Alice went airborne then crashed into a few undead clones' bodies. He tilted his head when he heard Claire Redfield's running steps. "You see, Alice... I know your weakness."

Alice climbed onto her hands and knees. She coughed and recalled the last time this happened to her with Wesker. She inhaled sharply but gazed past Wesker to see Claire. "No," she muttered.

Claire had her dagger ready and prepared to drive it into Wesker's head. She lost her element of surprise when he twisted his head towards her. She then couldn't seem him and suddenly felt him behind her. Claire cried out when Wesker grabbed her hair and jerked her head around.

Casey first attacked Wesker in hopes Claire could get free. She aimed a solid punch at his face. But her knuckle crumpled under the blow because it was striking steel. She involuntarily shook her hand once until she was kicked so hard that it sent her near the undead. Casey moaned then heard Janus slam into the ground near her.

Janus whimpered after taking such a harsh kick into her stomach. She prayed the T-virus would quickly ease her pain. She hadn't suffered such a hit before, and she coughed up blood. She barely lifted her head and witnessed Wesker twisting red hair tighter. "Claire," she painfully murmured.

Claire grounded her teeth then brought the dagger around and plunged it into Wesker's side. She was freed from his grip so she hastily reversed from him, but he was already moving at fast speeds.

Wesker took Claire down in two simple blows. He prepared to crush her skull with a single punch.

Claire inhaled sharply then looked up for Wesker. She felt hot all over then her eyes brightened with a green ring. Her will to survive was enhanced by the G-virus. Time slowed before her eyes and finally Wesker was revealed to her. Claire kicked forward with all her strength and nailed her heel into Wesker's ankle. She heard him going down so she scrambled to her feet despite the ache in her foot. She raised her dagger and drove the blade into Wesker's shoulder.

Wesker gritted his teeth against the annoying burn, but he quickly moved again. He wasn't sure how Claire did what she did earlier, but it didn't matter. He moved behind her and started for her neck until an elbow collided with his face.

Claire ducked and spun around so she faced Wesker again. She grinned at his broken sunglasses that she'd hit in the process. She spun the bloody dagger through her fingertips while Wesker tossed the sunglasses. "I'm not Alice's weakness."

Wesker's lips lifted in a low sneer. He turned into a blur again, but Claire blocked his blows. He didn't know how it was possible.

Claire relied on the combat training that Alice had taught her. She could predict Wesker's every move, and she blocked each attack. But she needed an opening because soon she'd be too weak to hold her own anymore. Claire foresaw Wesker's next swing and prepared to parry it, but it was her only chance. She brought the dagger around as she pushed off his swing and plunged the blade into the side of his head.

Wesker was stunned by the blade cutting into his brain. He stood motionless then the red light faded from his eyes.

"I'm Alice's strength." Claire smirked at him. But she quickly backed out of his space then her attention flickered to her fast approaching partner. She jumped aside as Alice performed a stunning roundhouse kick.

Wesker was struck on the left temple with such force that he was launched into an airborne spin for a second. He finally slammed into the ground on the right side of his head, and the full dagger was driven into his skull.

Alice quickly went to her partner and grabbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Claire grinned at Alice's concern but seriously replied, "I'm good."

Alice was relieved and nodded, yet there wasn't much time. She recalled the time she'd put a knife into Wesker's head, and he was up within a minute. She turned to him after she heard a low scrape. Damn him, Alice cursed. She made out Claire's low cry. But a direct slash to her face cut through her cheek, down her chin, and nicked her shoulder.

Wesker was at lightning speed again. He attacked Alice without slowing down until Claire Redfield nailed him in the back. He easily reciprocated and punched Claire directly in the stomach.

Claire moaned after she hit the ground on her side. She clutched her stomach and wondered if it still was there. She managed one weak hand under her body but then several hands were on her. She vaguely made out Casey's voice.

"Alice," Claire muttered. She coughed and shook her head to get her vision back. After a moment, her eyes focused again on Alice battling Wesker. She blinked twice from the flashes of light coming off Alice's hands. Once on her feet, she had to lean on Casey for support.

"Come on, Claire." Casey touched the leader's cheek. She worriedly glanced at Janus on Claire's other side.

Claire inhaled deeply despite the initial pain. Then she could actually take in the battle in front of her. She sharply sucked in her next breath and tried running to Alice. She saw Wesker's next move, and it set raw fear in her. Her second step made her go down, but she forced her shaken body back up.

"Claire," Casey hollered. She took two wide steps and helped the leader.

Wesker smirked after Alice took a blow to her mid back. He then zipped to her front again, ducked under a blade then the second kukri and brought out the downturned dagger's blade that was tightly gripped in his gloved hand. Wesker tasted his divine win as the blade impaled Alice's heart with precision and promise.

Alice stood there in pure shock then her kukris slipped from her fingers and loudly resounded against the hard ground.

"The right to be a god," Wesker softly told Alice, "That right is now mine." He smiled when Alice fell to her knees. He canted his head after Alice toppled onto her side then blood oozed from her chest onto the ground. He turned on his heels, put his hands behind his back, and casually approached Claire Redfield and the clones.

Casey was holding Claire but stared in horror at Alice. She could see the blue glow fade from Alice's eyes. Casey was shaken by Claire going for a handgun and firing at Wesker.

Wesker easily dodged the bullets then quickly tore the gun from Claire's hand.

Casey jerked Claire away from Wesker then stepped forward. "Run, Claire!" She heard Janus's running steps. She extracted her bloody sais and readied them at Wesker only a few yards in front of her.

Wesker was amused by the clones' dedication to protect Claire Redfield. He shook his head once then coolly reminded, "I'm immortal." He opened his mouth wide, which released the growling tentacles that wished to taste the clone that carried Alice's T-virus blood. Then he barely caught the slight smirk on Claire's face. Next a warm breath touched Wesker's right ear.

"Then you can spend immortality in pieces," Alice softy purred.

A hot, slick blade was rammed through the side of his neck and pierced the parasite hidden within Wesker's body. All the wild tentacles retreated back in Wesker's mouth. Wesker gurgled blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth. However, the T-virus was hastily regenerating him.

"Alice!" Casey called. She caught Alice's attention, and she took a wide step forward then tossed her sais.

Alice tore out the dagger, dropped it, and the blue glow was returned in her eyes. She wrapped her telekinesis around the flying sais. She easily took them into her hands and swiftly drove them into either side of Wesker's neck. With great force, Alice wrenched them in opposite directions.

Dark blood sprayed in every direction followed by the erratic screams from the parasite harbored in Wesker's neck. Reinforced skin gave out to the incredible thrust behind the sais hacking against bone and blood. Any light in Wesker's eyes faded out after his head was severed from his body. Once the hacked head fell off, the body crumpled and the halved parasite withered after a few weak cries.

Alice stared coldly at Wesker's beheaded body. She enjoyed the permanent shock left on Wesker's face. Only Claire's gentle touch calmed some of her anger. There had to be blood, dirt, and other gore covered over her but still Claire gave her a smile. What wasn't expected was a sudden hug that melted away Alice's heightened predatory senses.

Claire remained in her partner's arms for nearly a minute. Slowly the dark rage started to recede between them and left them both worn from the experience. For those moments, Claire kept her forehead pressed against Alice's then their lips briefly brushed before they somewhat withdrew.

An odd thought came to mind and caused Claire to lean to one side in Alice's arms. Claire gingerly touched Alice's chest where the dagger had stabbed Alice. Already the gaping hole was nearly healed under the bloody shirt.

"Two hearts," Claire murmured. She and Alice traded a knowing look before Claire shifted out of her partner's arms. Fate had an interesting way of showing why things happened the way they did.

Casey and Janus carefully approached the pair after they were confident Wesker wasn't getting back up. For a breath, Janus expected Wesker to grab his loose head and continue the battle. But she relaxed, lowered her red sword, and joined the group.

Alice swallowed hard once Casey was close to them. She lifted the sais in her right hand. "Thanks for the good timing."

Casey grinned and accepted her weapons back. There wasn't any magic to it other than knowing what Alice had needed them that moment to finish Wesker. She kept her blades in her left hand then studied Wesker.

Janus sniffed the hot, stench air and nodded at the crowd of undead audience. "What about them?"

Alice scanned the undead, which were a mix of nearly mindless undead and more advanced ones that were controlled by parasites.

"They're still not attacking us," Claire murmured.

"I thought Wesker was controlling them," Casey debated.

Alice slotted her eyes at several parasite undead that slipped away into the crowd. She parted her lips slightly as she considered what was really going on today. Now that the crowd of undead were surprisingly dispersing, she knew they were missing something.

Claire turned in a half circle and was amazed the undead were simply leaving as if the show was over.

"Wesker wasn't controlling them," Alice finally spoke up. Most likely the undead clones were under Wesker's power but not the audience of undead.

"If not him, then who?" Casey whispered.

"I don't know," Alice murmured. Nothing else tickled Alice's senses the wrong way. Whoever had control over the undead wasn't anywhere near them.

"Great," Janus muttered. She kept a careful eye on the departing flood of undead.

Alice wasn't concerned about it right now. Instead there was a promise to keep for Wesker so Alice held out her hand to Janus.

Janus sensed Alice's request, and she nodded. She gave Alice her sword then mentioned, "Casey and I will get the shovels."

Alice appreciated it but looked at her partner. "I have to..." The glowing blue faded from her eyes.

"I know." Claire touched her partner's upper arm. She wasn't keen on staying and seeing Wesker's body be disassembled. "Where will you.." She shook her head instead because she rather not know what Alice would do with Wesker's pieces. She quietly promised, "I'll be waiting in the facility."

Alice only nodded. But she was thankful for Claire's support.

Claire struggled against her natural urge for a kiss that would silence the prints that the earlier fear left in her heart. She merely squeezed her partner's arm and accepted that later they would make up for it. She tucked her Glock away then started for the facility with Janus and Casey at her side. She noted that the undead were becoming distant figures and peaceful silence crept over the desert.

Casey shrugged the rifle into place on her back. She thought she'd be empty of magazines for the rifle, but she'd barely touched them. How in Hell they went into battle without dropping more shell casings on the ground was amazing to her. However, the fact that the undead just walked off into the horizon caused a chill down her spine. There were too many questions left on Casey's mind.

Janus opened the rundown building's front door then entered after Casey and Claire. She pulled it shut and heard Casey punching in the code for the elevator.

Claire actually felt weary once she put her first foot onto the elevator. She noticed Casey's concerned glance, but she gave a slight smile.

Casey slid her hands into her duster's pockets. She felt the elevator hitch and start the ride down to the facility. She shifted on her spread legs then asked, "So, anybody missing Wesker already?"

Janus grunted and folded her arms. She stared at the negative floor numbers flashed by on the elevator screen. Casey's smart comment made her think of Spence, but that was an aged memory from Alice.

"At least now he's a piece of history," Claire joked to Casey.

Casey chuckled at the leader's pun. She nudged Claire gently and teased, "You miss him to pieces, right?"

Claire softly laughed and shook her head. There was nothing humorous about their situation earlier, but she was glad they could joke about it now.

Janus rolled her eyes at the pair carrying on about Wesker's fate. She gave a low sigh. But a sudden clap to her shoulder made Janus shoot a glare at Casey. She slotted her eyes at Casey's wicked grin.

"Thanks for the help, sis." Casey put her hand back in her duster's pocket.

Janus clicked her tongue once then quietly replied, "Anytime."

Claire grinned at the pair. It was hard to imagine what it was like to be a clone of Alice, hold the memories from a past not theirs, and find the strength to fit into it all. Claire didn't envy their life yet admired them greatly for remaining at Alice's side.

Janus was relieved once the elevator halted at the first floor of the facility. She calmly strolled off as if she was coming in from a regular walk outside. She bit the inside of her mouth when Elisa Green approached her first.

"I don't need to wheel anybody to the lab?" Dr. Green tormented. It was best to keep her hands in her lab coat's pocket, more for Janus's sake than her own.

Janus shook her head. But her gaze shifted over to Claire and K-Mart trading a warm hug.

A sense of relief filled Claire now that she was able to see K-Mart again. Earlier she wasn't sure how it'd play out against Wesker. She released K-Mart and nodded at Casey.

K-Mart muttered something quietly to her sister. Then she faced Casey, who had been curiously watching on earlier. K-Mart took a few steps then bounced into Casey's opening arms.

"I'm a mess, K," Casey murmured into her friend's ear.

K-Mart had her arms around her friend's neck. But an inhale of Casey's mixed scent had calmed her earlier worries. She brushed her cheek across Casey's blood smudged one then murmured, "Like I give a damn."

Casey smiled into K-Mart's warm neck and let out a low breath now that everybody was safe. She tightened her arms around K-Mart's waist a bit more. There was much to be thankful for despite the future was still unsure. But right now, her future wasn't bleak as it had been in Japan after the explosion nearly took her life. Life was indeed fickle.

 

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 25**

K-Mart jumped back before the sai caught her, but she went on offense with the Roman style sword that been renewed with life. She moved fast and with new ferocity that wasn't in her before the events in Houston.

Casey had made that mistake once before, by not being ready for K-Mart's surge of attacks. She'd paid a price and still had the remnants of a scar on her left arm. But now she blocked K-Mart's attacks and stayed focused on the sparring. Today though the sparring was becoming too intense. Casey was concerned by K-Mart's unwavering determination to defeat her opponent and not stay aware of the simple fact that they were sparring.

A low cry escaped K-Mart just before she landed a solid kick to Casey's stomach. She moved with incredible speed and brought the blade down towards her fallen opponent.

Casey was a second faster and rolled away, which caused her duster to whip through the air. She popped onto her boots and reversed with her sais up. "K-Mart," she warned her friend. She cursed when the sword came right at her head, but her left sai snared the blade. "Let's stop," she snapped at the teen.

But K-Mart brought her sword around and continued her feverish attack on her opponent. Their clashing blades echoed across the _Arcadia's_ deck like low thunder. K-Mart had insisted that Casey teach her to wield the sword properly. However, Casey was reconsidering her choice to make K-Mart her student.

Casey moved faster than the human and locked the blade between both her sais. She leaned in closer to K-Mart and for the first time saw the faint blue halo around K-Mart's eyes. That was certainly new and caught Casey off guard. Her falter earned her a harsh blow to the stomach from K-Mart's knee.

K-Mart dropped down and took Casey's feet out from under her. She straightened up but spun her sword until the blade tip pointed down. She stood over Casey and had a feral grin not normal to her.

Casey growled and abruptly her pupils dilated as she yelled, "Enough!" Her psionic blast sent K-Mart reeling a few yards before hitting the deck with a soft boom. She remained sitting up and watched the damn sword clatter far off to the left. Casey could sense K-Mart was shaken out of her high so she dropped her head against the deck.

K-Mart gasped for air then the burn in her eyes cooled. A low groan eased from her lips as she rolled onto her side. She gingerly touched her forehead.

Casey shifted into a knelt position, sheathed her sais against her boots, and finally got up. She carefully approached K-Mart, who was still catching her breath. She squatted beside the teen and worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

K-Mart merely nodded then started getting up too.

Casey frowned but helped K-Mart stand again. She noted the blue halo was gone and that ugly feral look seemed like a hallucination.

"I'm sorry," K-Mart murmured. She moved a few strands out of her face that'd been caught by the breeze.

Casey gripped her friend's shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. "Come on." She guided K-Mart across the deck. "I think we could do with showers before dinner." She and K-Mart approached the sword, but she used her telekinesis to lift it up. She scooped it out of the air then handed it to K-Mart.

Hesitantly K-Mart took the blade then sheathed it at her side before she moved closer to Casey again. She couldn't look at her friend though.

Casey wanted to talk about it, but she wasn't sure how to approach it with K-Mart. She relented for now and instead brought her arm across K-Mart's shoulders. She was relieved when her friend moved in closer then K-Mart's arm wrapped around her waist. Once they were below deck, they retired to their shared quarters and each took a shower. Casey was done first and K-Mart insisted Casey go to dinner now. Casey only agreed because she could tell that K-Mart wanted the personal space.

In the dining hall, Alice and Claire were already sitting down to a meal with Chris. Claire had yet to feel caught up with her brother despite they'd returned to the _Arcadia_ four days ago. Chris learned everything that'd happened to the team, and he tried hiding his distraught about Jill Valentine. Claire had easily picked up on it and spoke to him later about it when they had time alone. Jill was the only reason the _Arcadia_ hadn't set sail for Hawaii yet.

Alice broke away from the conversation between the siblings after Casey sat down. From a single glance, she knew something was bothering Casey a great deal. She restrained from being blunt and quietly asked, "How was sparring?"

Casey peered up from her plate then shrugged. She was sitting across from Alice and next to Claire. "K-Mart learns quickly."

Claire had finished talking to Chris, especially after hearing about her sister. She noticed that K-Mart hadn't accompanied Casey to the dining hall, which was quite strange. "What's wrong?"

Alice huffed at the leader's blunt tactic that she'd refrained from earlier.

Casey met Claire's inquisitive features and softly sighed after Doctor Green's warnings echoed in her mind. "Elisa was right."

"Damn," Claire murmured. She leaned against the table once she pushed the empty plate forward. "What you've noticed?"

Casey wasn't sure she could eat now so she toyed with her food. "She's changing, Claire." She shook her head and thought about how the T-virus had affected her friend so far. "When we're practicing, she... she can't seem to control herself. We're not sparring anymore." She shook her head and stared down at the food. "We're fighting."

"It has to be the damn T-virus," Claire hypothesized.

Alice certainly agreed with her partner. "Have you noticed anything physical?" She and Claire hadn't picked up anything, but Casey was around K-Mart a lot more.

Casey nodded. "She had a blue ring around her eyes." She caught Claire hanging her head down for a moment. "That's all I've noticed so far."

"Let's hope that's it," Claire murmured.

"If there were going to be any dangerous side effects then they would have asserted themselves by now," Alice assured her partner. She considered K-Mart's situation along with her own and even Claire's circumstances. She tilted her head and suggested, "I think K-Mart needs to learn control."

"It is new to her," Claire agreed.

"Is that something you can teach her?" Chris asked Alice.

Alice seriously considered it then nodded.

"Let me talk to her first," Claire insisted. She appreciated her partner's concern and offer to help K-Mart.

Casey was relieved to have the support and hoped Claire could make headway. She picked up her fork after setting it down earlier. But she still couldn't eat just yet. "She's become so determined to learn how to fight."

"That's probably from what happened in Houston," Chris suggested.

Casey nodded in agreement, but her eyes cut over to the entrance when she sensed K-Mart coming through it a second later. She could tell from K-Mart's features that the shower had eased K-Mart's earlier mood. At least there were ways to calm the T-virus's symptoms.

"I'll talk to her after dinner," Claire softly promised the clone.

"Thank you," Casey sincerely replied. She was calmed by Claire's smile and was able to eat dinner finally.

K-Mart shortly joined the table and still had damp locks from the warm shower. She chatted with everybody but wasn't her normal, light hearted self. She expected to go back to her quarters with Casey, but instead Claire remained at the table with her last. Shortly she and Claire were traveling through the decks of the _Arcadia_ and headed to K-Mart's quarters.

"Casey mentioned you're doing well with the training," Claire commented after she entered the quarters behind K-Mart. Lately she had noticed that K-Mart regularly wore the Civil War era sword, much like Alice carried her kukris. Tonight K-Mart indeed had the sheathed blade hooked on her left hip.

"She's a good teacher." K-Mart sat down on the foot of her bed. She now shared the quarters with Casey after Erica opted to trade with another roommate. It had worked out well enough because Casey wasn't comfortable with anybody else.

Claire sat down beside her sister and carefully studied K-Mart's faraway look. "She's also concerned about you."

K-Mart nodded then murmured, "I figured she'd say something." She stared at her boot tips but asked, "Did she tell you what happened today?"

"More or less." Claire didn't need the finer details to know the problem.

"I want to learn, Claire." K-Mart peered up at her sister. "I'm sick of being the hostage... the weak point."

Claire touched her friend's knee and squeezed gently. "Trust me, I understand how you feel." She kept her hand there while she continued to talk to K-Mart. "I watch how Alice fights and wonder why the Hell I can't do that." She and K-Mart traded sad smiles because they could relate. "I want to be Alice's equal."

"She sees you that way," K-Mart argued.

Claire canted her head and honestly informed, "And Casey sees you as her equal." She drew her hand away then folded her hands in her lap. "How are you and Casey doing?" Lately there'd been a subtle shift between the pair that Claire and Alice had noticed after they left Nevada.

K-Mart shook her head a few times then softly answered, "We're okay but..."

Claire patiently waited for her sister to finished her thoughts.

"It's just not the same anymore, Claire."

The leader worked her fingers through her hair then gave off a low sigh. She propped up her left leg on the footboard then rest her arm against her knee. "I think the T-virus has changed you a little."

"I know it has," K-Mart sadly admitted. She bit her bottom lip then revealed, "I have a hot temper now." She looked at Claire. "I was never like that before." She lowered her eyes and confessed, "I get frustrated quickly too and sometimes want to react violently."

Claire shut her eyes for a moment as she recalled similar troubles at the beginning after Alice's blood mixed with hers. She was still learning self-control and often Alice talked her out of irrational reactions. When they'd first returned to the _Arcadia_ , Luther West had been all too cheery to see Alice, in Claire's opinion. It'd taken some convincing from Alice to keep Claire from punching Luther's lights out. She could be naturally jealous, but she rarely ever reacted violently until now.

"I know, K." Claire composed her next words carefully so she wouldn't insult her sister by accident. "Alice would like to help you with it, if you're interested."

K-Mart was surprised by this news and quickly looked at Claire. "How can she do that?"

"She's been living with the virus the longest... out of all of us." Claire could tell that K-Mart agreed with her. "She knows self-control and how to handle the T-virus."

K-Mart seriously considered it and actually felt both relief and hope at gaining control over the T-virus's effects on her. They were too automatic and often upset K-Mart once she realized what she did without knowing it at the time. But her long string of thoughts were cut off by Claire touching her knee again.

"You should try talking to Casey about it," Claire softly insisted. "She's been living with T-virus for awhile too."

K-Mart dipped her head and considered her current relationship with Casey. Lately things had been off between them. Before the bite, K-Mart and Casey had grown close rather quickly. K-Mart had kept a certain space between them because she sensed that Casey was interested in more than just friendship. K-Mart just hadn't been ready to go down that path. But now the T-virus was making itself apparent in small ways, which forced K-Mart to reconsider how she saw the world.

"What is it?" Claire squeezed her sister's thigh to get the lost glaze out of K-Mart's eyes.

"Casey is attracted to me." K-Mart met the leader's curious features. "Isn't she?"

Claire sighed and lowered her leg back down then patted the muscular thigh under her hand. "Yes." Briefly a recent memory with Alice surfaced, and she'd promised Alice that she'd talk to K-Mart about Casey's interests. "She's highly attracted to your blood."

K-Mart's features twisted, slightly as she considered her sister's words. She shook her head and muttered, "My blood isn't the same anymore."

Claire nearly argued it, but instead a sigh came out first. She couldn't deny that K-Mart's blood hadn't been altered by the T-virus. "No it's not." She shifted some and faced K-Mart better. "But Casey's attraction is still the same."

K-Mart shook her head but wasn't really sure what to say.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Claire canted her head. "At all?"

"No," K-Mart softly confessed. She grumbled and tried making herself talk about it to Claire, if anything. "I just.. after the changes started happening I haven't felt quite..."

"Ready," Claire finished.

K-Mart nodded then whispered, "I'm changing." She peered up at Claire. "What if she doesn't..."

Claire quickly pieced it all together and felt badly for her sister. "She's closest to you, K-Mart... not me, not Janus, and not even Alice." She pushed her finger into K-Mart's stomach. "It's you that she spends the most time with." She cupped her hands in her lap.

"But I can tell she's withdrawn," K-Mart argued.

"Maybe that's because you withdrew first," Claire explained. She shrugged and noted the realization in K-Mart's eyes. "She may be respecting your need for space." A slight frown came over her. "But I can tell you she's damned worried about you."

K-Mart bowed her head because Claire was definitely right. Normally Casey was upbeat and cracking jokes about anything available, but not in the past week. Each day Casey became quieter and more reserved, just like Alice. K-Mart now felt bad for being the cause of it. She shut her eyes and struggled with her worries.

"Talk to her, K," Claire softly insisted.

K-Mart took a deep breath and moved her head in agreement. A nervous sensation rippled through her stomach, but she would make herself talk to Casey, tonight.

Claire saw the uneasiness in her sister so she mentioned, "K, you have the easiest one to talk to... in my opinion." She indicated Casey's empty bed next to theirs. "That one is way easier to talk to than Janus or Alice." She dropped her hand onto the bed. "Casey is more open than Janus. And Alice... well..."

K-Mart had a small grin now as she waited for the leader to finish.

"Well, let's just say Alice requires some squeezing to get an emotional conversation out." Claire sighed at K-Mart's low chuckle.

"She's not perfect?" K-Mart teased.

Claire rolled her eyes and joked, "No... she can't get me pregnant."

K-Mart gaped at her sister and flushed once laughter broke out in the quarters.

Claire could barely stop laughing and thoroughly enjoyed K-Mart's shock. She cleared her throat then brushed loose strands behind her right ear. She wished she had her damn ball cap, but it was probably long burned up somewhere in Texas.

"Wooo," K-Mart murmured as the surprise wore off. "God." She hooked the back of her neck and asked, "Is that even possible?" She crinkled her brow and further ventured on the topic. "Can _she_ even get pregnant? What would the baby be like?"

Claire shook her head several times and muttered, "Let's not go there."

K-Mart dropped her arm and second Claire's statement. "She'd be a badass mother though."

Claire laughed again and had to agree, completely. But she went serious after K-Mart seemed to want to ask something.

"What's it like?" K-Mart softly questioned. "The bond between you and Alice."

Claire took a deep breath and slowly released it as she seriously thought about it. There wasn't any easy way to explain it to K-Mart. "You ever hear about soul mates and how they have a deep connection to each other?" After her sister's nod, she grinned and simply revealed, "Multiply that by ten and that's what Alice and I share." That wasn't the most accurate way to do it, but Claire decided it was enough.

K-Mart was trying to grasp that idea.

"Like right now," Claire explained, "I know she's on the upper deck... with Casey." But K-Mart's doubtful glance made her grin. She held up a finger then unclipped the VHF radio on her right hip.

K-Mart laughed once she realized what the leader planned to do. She folded her arms and curiously waited to see how it played out.

Claire hailed her partner on the radio after she turned the volume up louder.

"This is Alice. Go ahead, Claire."

Claire cleared her throat some then hit the mic button. "Where are you located?" She felt her partner's confusion thanks to the seeming odd question.

"I'm above deck... near the bow," Alice radioed back.

Claire decided to take it a step further. "Anybody with you?" A sliver of annoyance filtered through their connection.

"Yes," Alice drew out. A second passed then she radioed, "You know I'm with Casey."

Claire remained charming and replied, "Thanks. Claire out." She didn't expect a response from her partner so she lowered the volume then rehooked the VHF to her belt.

"That was luck," K-Mart debated. But even to her ears there was doubt in her voice.

Claire shrugged and left it alone. They both knew that Claire and Alice shared something far deeper than what humans could accomplish.

"How did you... bond?" K-Mart queried after some silence. She didn't expect the flush on Claire's cheeks.

"Well..." Claire bit her bottom lip then finally answered, "You'll have to talk to Casey about it."

"Claire," K-Mart whined. "Come on. It's girl talk."

Claire shook her head and argued, "I don't bond and tell." She grinned at K-Mart's laugh. She became serious and did reveal, "I will say, we repeat the bonding some times."

"Do you have to?" K-Mart checked.

Claire shook her head then gave a grin. "We enjoy it. It's... the closest we can be to each other." She wasn't sure how to explain it correctly if K-Mart hadn't experienced it herself.

K-Mart nodded and realized a lot of it would remain a mystery to her unless she bonded with Casey. She was visibly relaxed after a nice talk with Claire. It was easy to forget how to laugh and be human.

"You really need to talk to her about it," Claire seriously insisted. "It could be different for you and her than it was for Alice and me." Then her brow furrowed slightly from an important consideration. "But, if you do decide to bond... it's permanent. You can't undo it."

K-Mart hadn't realized that part, and she sat rather still other than her low breaths. She nibbled on her lower lip then whispered, "How did you know you wanted to bond?"

Claire thought it was a good question and knew the answer was important to K-Mart. She carefully put together her response after several memories replayed in her mind. She met K-Mart's curious gaze and honestly confessed what'd led to her decision that night. "I wholly trust Alice."

K-Mart raised her eyebrows because she expected Claire to tell her it was about love. If it was about trust and not love then she wanted to understand it better. It must have been obvious because Claire started explaining it.

"I've cared for people. I've loved them. I've helped them." Claire hesitated as she tried thinking how to tell K-Mart what guided her to Alice. "But I've never trusted somebody so wholly as I do Alice." There were too many betrayals in her past that she didn't wish to count. She stared down at her lap for a moment. "I've had feelings for her for awhile, but without having that trust first I couldn't fall for her." Overtime, Claire had grown too guarded from people for love at first sight to work on her. True love was a delicate process for Claire Redfield, but she trusted that it was possible with Alice that night they bonded together. There wasn't any regret, and it was the best decision that Claire made in her life.

"But," Claire quietly mentioned, "My reason probably wouldn't be your reason." She caught K-Mart's faint nod. She smiled at K-Mart. "If you go that direction, you'll be far different than what that T-virus in you can ever manage." She grew distant but murmured, "All there is for me is Alice."

K-Mart realized it was a huge decision. She also suspected she could carry on a relationship with Casey and never go through the bonding if she so desired. But it was a topic that couldn't be approached right now. First, K-Mart had to try talking to Casey about their skittish friendship. All the rest would have to wait in line.

Claire patted her sister's leg then stood up. "I need to go." She checked that the Glock was still in her waistband. "Alice is waiting on me and Casey will be here in a second."

K-Mart slid off the bed but didn't comment on Claire's intuition about Casey's pending arrival. She followed Claire to the door. "Thank you."

Claire faced her sister and smiled at her. "You're welcome, K." She shifted closer to the teen and mentioned, "You can still come talk to me." There were times in the convoy that K-Mart went to Claire upset about certain things. Claire always helped K-Mart resolve the problems or simply listened if that was all K-Mart needed from her.

"I know." K-Mart felt guilty for not going to her sister. She then moved in for a warm hug.

Claire happily sighed and held her sister tightly. She kissed K-Mart's temple and murmured, "I love you, K."

"I love you too." K-Mart squeezed tighter then let go. "See you in the morning."

Claire winked then opened the door while she spoke. "Sleep well." She slipped out of the room, shut the door, and started down the hall. She smiled when she saw Casey coming towards her.

"Hey," Casey greeted. Her flowing duster stilled behind her. "How'd it go?"

"Good." Claire was satisfied that her sister would talk to Casey soon if not tonight. "I think she's just overwhelmed by the changes from the T-virus."

Casey sympathized and knew it'd been hard for K-Mart lately. "Thank you for talking to her."

Claire could tell that Alice's twin had been unsure what to do. She'd learned that Alice wasn't usually the one to open a sensitive conversation and most likely Casey was the same way. But Claire could tell that Casey probably handled them well once the ball was rolling.

"She does want to talk to you so..." Claire offered a smile.

"I know." Casey returned the smile. "I better..."

Claire's smile shifted into a grin. "Goodnight, Casey." She squeezed the clone's forearm as she brushed by.

Casey turned on her heels and watched the leader continue down to the stairwell's entrance. She couldn't help her own grin but mostly because she'd had a talk with Alice about Claire. She silently wished her twin sister good luck tonight and continued to her shared quarters.

Claire arrived above deck within minutes and easily sought out her partner after she passed a guard, who was doing a regular check. She tucked her arms behind her back as she approached her partner from behind.

Alice stood on the bow of the _Arcadia_ and kept a careful eye on the stars. She sensed her partner joining her. "How'd it go?"

Claire chuckled at the exact same question that Casey asked only moments ago. She found inquisitive eyes on her so she seriously replied, "K-Mart is just shaken by the T-virus effects." She shifted closer to her partner. "I also think she's hesitant about Casey."

"Their relationship," Alice clarified. After Claire's nod, she returned to the ocean and stars around them. "I told Casey she needs to talk to K-Mart about it."

"I said the same thing to K-Mart." Claire folded her arms and wished she'd brought a jacket first. Tonight's breeze was cool despite summer was approaching them. "They'll talk about it."

Alice was confident of that too. "Did you talk to her about the blood bond?"

"Yes." Claire peered up at her partner's calm profile. "I explained a little bit about it." She shifted her gaze back to the ocean. "But Casey really needs to go over it with her." She considered something and turned to Alice. "Do you think it'll be any different than how you and I were?"

Alice finally looked at her partner. "Most likely... yes." She folded her arms and explained, "We were bonding through the G-virus."

"They would through the T-virus," Claire murmured. She blew out a low breath as she kept thinking about it. But her head would hurt if she kept going over all the different variations that Casey and K-Mart might face.

"Their bond will probably be different than ours," Alice mentioned.

Claire rubbed her brow. "I'm starting to think so too." She dropped her hand and tightened her arms after the chill caused goosebumps on her arms.

Alice looked at her partner and a grin curled over her lips. She shifted behind Claire then encircled Claire under her arms.

Claire was relieved because Alice was so much warmer than her. She closed her eyes after the warmth blanketed her and kept the chill away. She rested her head against Alice's shoulder and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful night." She admired the half moon in the western sky.

"It's incredible," Alice murmured near her partner's ear.

"At least the nightsky is left untouched." Claire loved nature and its beauty, but there wasn't much left of it thanks to Umbrella's virus. But the moon, stars, and comets were left untarnished and that still gave humans light in the darkness.

"Are you thinking about leaving soon?" Alice quietly checked.

Claire sighed and didn't want to face that decision. "She could still be alive."

Alice knew it was hard for Claire to make a choose when it came to Jill Valentine. They could have left the coast days ago, but Claire insisted on waiting for several days to see if Jill would show up. But each day that passed without Jill's arrival made hope fade away.

"I don't know," the leader finally admitted.

Alice nuzzled her partner's cheek and made the choice for Claire. "Wait longer," she murmured.

Claire shut her eyes and nodded at her partner's suggestion. They owed this much to Jill after everything. Gradually she gazed upon the stars and thought about Jill, her friend and former girlfriend from high school. She ruefully smiled at memories from a previous life.

"I can still go." Alice brought up her idea again after offering it when they flew from Nevada to the _Arcadia_.

"No," Claire murmured. She knew Alice was reiterating her offer to search for Jill. But that didn't settle well in Claire's stomach. "Even if she's alive, she may not want to rejoin us."

"We can't be sure of that."

Claire slightly turned her head and nuzzled her partner's warm neck. "Thank you." She heard Alice's heavy sigh at Claire's polite refusal, again. It surprised her that Alice was more than willing to track down Jill.

Alice finally relented and remained quiet. She enjoyed the peaceful evening after several days of chaos with Umbrella. She tried imagining what it'd be like in Hawaii, but it was out of her grasp.

"You really think Janus, Elisa, and Heather will be safe?"

Alice and Claire had discussed this before, but she knew it truly worried Claire. Once they were in Hawaii it would be incredibly hard for them to protect the Nevada facility. The fact that Wesker had arrived at the facility didn't bolster well either.

"Janus can handle it," Alice softly promised. A strong hand gripped Alice's forearm.

Claire nibbled on her lower lip for a second then murmured, "I want them moved as soon as we get settled in Hawaii." There was nothing to like about the team being trapped down in the Nevada facility. It made Claire's skin crawl all over. But Alice's arms tightened across her waist in silent assurance.

"We will," Alice swore. She lowered her head and leaned her temple against Claire's. "Can business wait until tomorrow?" She'd had enough talks today about future plans.

Claire smirked because lately Alice was referring to the battle against Umbrella as work. She poked Alice in the side and received a dramatic sigh. "Janus is your sister."

"Brooding sister," Alice joked.

Claire laughed and leaned her head to the side so she could see a bit of Alice's profile. "And like you don't?"

Alice pretended to be offended and argued, "I have you. How can I brood?"

Claire smirked, but it melted into a smile. "You do have a romantic bone after all." She expected a smirk or grin and not a nervous rise in Alice. But as quickly as it came in their bond, it was also gone. Claire couldn't help turning in her partner's arms and inquisitively studied Alice's stoic features.

"I don't do roses and chocolates, Claire." Alice drew her partner in closer.

Claire chuckled and slowly relaxed now that the humor was back. "That's alright." She encircled Alice's neck with her arms then rested her link hands behind Alice's neck. "I'm more of a bolts and washers kind of gal."

Alice couldn't control her laugh this time or hide the beautiful smile afterwards. She lowered her head until their foreheads met. Briefly their lips brushed, but they didn't encourage a kiss and instead shut their eyes together. A blue glow started behind Alice's eyelids.

Claire began feeling weightless, and the air cooled further around them. She didn't need to open her eyes to know they were rising up towards the nightsky. Instead her right hand moved up and tangled in Alice's midnight hair. Finally she claimed her partner's full lips for a slow kiss.

A soft moan escaped Alice once her tongue met Claire's, and she tasted what made Claire perfect. She struggled to withdrew from the kiss and gently bit Claire's bottom lip. A low whimper vibrated from deep in Claire's chest and made Alice grin. She lifted her head and revealed her bright blue eyes.

Claire trembled after several shocks sparked in her lower stomach. She took a deep breath then attempted distracting herself by gazing over her shoulder. She smiled at how much brighter the stars were now. After a minute, she couldn't help looking down and saw how far the _Arcadia_ was below them. Yet once she peered up at her partner, she noted how serious Alice was all of a sudden.

"Why did you choose me?" Alice whispered. Her question seemed vague and yet Claire smiled at her in understanding. Maybe Alice already knew the answer, but it was still laid out before them.

"You came back for me," Claire murmured. She ran her thumb across the back of Alice's neck. "I don't remember much in Alaska." She tilted her head. "It was just a bad nightmare I couldn't wake up from... until you saved me from it."

"But I left you, Claire."

A half shrug came from Claire and weakened any hardness behind Alice's words. "I understood what you had to do." Claire sadly smiled on those memories from in Nevada. "But you came back... you came back," she softly repeated.

Alice swallowed hard then bowed her head closer. "After I destroyed the Umbrella headquarters, all I could think about was you." She trailed her lips across Claire's forehead and murmured, "It took me six months, and you were guiding me back." She lifted her head and saw the glossy emotions in Claire's eyes. "After we bonded, I started thinking about whether we feel this way because of our blood or has there always been something between us."

Claire slightly grinned and posed, "The chicken or egg question."

Alice mirrored her partner's grin then went serious again. "Sort of." She freed her hand and caressed her partner's cheek.

"Have you found your answer?" Claire already knew, but she waited for Alice to voice it.

Alice smiled now and murmured, "I have." She ran her thumb over cool lips that were silky. "Our bond is simply enhancing what's been there from the start."

Claire smiled, tenderly. She fully agreed with her partner and had found that same answer not long ago. She believed, with or without the bond, they would have become entangled with each other.

Alice traced her partner's cheek then leaned down for a tender kiss. Her lips moved across Claire's once their tongues began dancing together. She moaned after their tongues separated, and Alice slightly withdrew. She cupped her partner's cheek and smiled at the glow coming off Claire.

An affectionate smile crept along Claire's features, and she covered Alice's hand with her own. She was amazed by how their affections were mingling in their bond that they couldn't tell where they began or ended. She slightly turned her head and kissed Alice's palm before hooking her fingers through Alice's longer ones.

Alice caressed Claire's lips with hers then lifted her head some. She softly breathed, "I love you."

Instantly Claire's pulse quickened, and she squeezed Alice's hand slightly. She smiled, shyly and a soft blush colored her cheeks. "I love you too." There had never been any doubt for their feelings for each other. But it was the first time that Alice really voiced them to Claire. Somehow the undercurrent of apprehension from waiting for this moment made Claire let out a relieved breath then a small laugh.

Alice grinned, widely at Claire's rare timid manners. She didn't view Claire Redfield as a shy individual, but Alice suspected Claire was cautious with feelings, like Alice. There was some kind of relief after they shared what they'd been holding back for awhile.

Claire lowered their linked hands between them. She cleared her throat to break her anxious moment then carefully noted the moist beads forming along Alice's strained brow. It only took a second for her to realize what was causing it. "We should go back down." She squeezed Alice's hand.

Damn, Alice inwardly cursed after she felt rather see-through in front of Claire. But what was she to expect from her blood partner otherwise. She shook her head and argued, "I'm okay." A doubtful look from Claire made her sigh. "Honestly."

Claire ran her thumb across her partner's knuckles. She knew what kind of strain it was on Alice to keep them aloft in the sky about five hundred feet above the _Arcadia_.

"I want to show you something," Alice insisted. She drew her partner into her body.

Claire found it strange to take a step and walk on an invisible ground that didn't exist other than in Alice's mind. She was slowly turned around until Alice's front neatly molded to her back. Strong arms circled her upper chest and stomach. Claire wasn't sure what Alice had planned, but a gasp escaped her when they tilted forward until they were parallel with the ocean.

Alice needed strong focus with her telekinesis as she started flying them through the air above the Pacific Ocean. She hoped Claire stayed warm enough against her body as she increased their airspeed that approached fifty miles per hour. She knew how much Claire loved to fly.

Claire gave a low cry from surprise, but she laughed and grasped Alice's hand over her chest. She imagined her heart was pounding against Alice's palm. "Oh... my god!"

Alice grinned briefly but stayed focused on her task to safely maneuver them. She didn't want to stray too far from the _Arcadia_ or shoreline in case her powers failed her. She performed a gentle bank at a thirty degree angle and slowed down to half the airspeed. Quickly they started descending closer to the calm ocean that glittered in the moonlight.

Claire gripped Alice's hand tightly in mild apprehension until they leveled out about a foot above the water. She detected her partner's suggestion and encouragement so she stretched out her right hand. Gently she and Alice inched lower to the water, and Claire's fingertips grazed over the water. The light spray caused the salty air to drift around Claire.

For several long seconds, Claire was in awe from the experience and only broke from her surreal moment when her damp fingers were pulled away from the ocean. She gripped Alice's upper arm once they started lifting into the air again.

Alice spotted the _Arcadia_ 's stern just ahead of them. She increased their airspeed because she could feel the strain growing by leaps and bounds than the normal subtle pull against her head. She clenched her teeth slightly but the bright blue weakened in her eyes.

Claire remained calm despite she detected her partner's telekinesis weakening. She hadn't entrusted her life in Alice's hand some time ago without first knowing how much Alice gave a damn about her. She had every bit of faith in her partner.

Alice lifted them another fifty feet just to be sure they'd make it over the stern's side. She estimated the ship's distance and started tilting their bodies back up so they could easily land on their feet. Suddenly the hundred feet to the _Arcadia_ felt like a mile, but Alice forced her mind to fight the weariness. Just as their boots passed over the chains, her telekinesis released them, and they landed neatly on the metal deck behind the superstructure.

Claire let out a breath, but she stiffened after Alice's right hand slammed into the metal wall of the superstructure. She quickly turned and supported Alice's weight before they both collapsed to the deck.

Alice held onto Claire's hip while her right hand remained pressed against the cold steel. She was breathing hard, and the blue faded away from her eyes.

"You over did it," Claire brought up.

Alice weakly grinned because there was a twinge of lecture in her partner's voice. "But it was worth it," she huskily argued. She welcomed the cool air against her damp brow.

Claire shook her head but seriously whispered, "Thank you." She smiled briefly before she let out an excited breath. "That was pretty amazing."

Alice's grin grew in strength. "It was, wasn't it?" She and Claire both learned how to fly aircrafts in their past, but not being surrounded by metal or wings was freeing and beautiful.

Claire chuckled at how they felt like kids. She was relieved when the tension subsided greatly from her partner's features.

Alice straightened up and took Claire's hand into hers. After a last deep breath, she started around the superstructure.

"You think if you keep practicing then you can fly for longer periods?" Claire posed.

"It's possible," Alice replied. She wondered to if she'd be able to increase her airspeed too. She was still cautious when she flew because she'd only done it a few times so far. But once they made it to Hawaii then she could practice more openly. Right now on the _Arcadia_ with a ship full of cautious survivors wasn't the best spot.

Claire guided them around the superstructure until they were on the main deck. They went directly to the steel door that'd take them below so they could go to their quarters. Claire was worn out from a long day that included a few meetings about the future. There were so many ideas floating around, and Claire had a lot to consider. Thankfully Alice was at her side and offered invaluable advice on every topic.

Alice was glad to be in their quarters after spending most of the day with others. She and Claire quickly prepared for bed, and Alice expected to find sleep within minutes. But much to her surprise, Claire sought her out for a suggestive kiss that led them to their bond. Alice wouldn't deny her lover and soon they were skin against skin for a few hours until Claire was completely spent.

By the next morning, Claire was stretching against her lover's muscular form. A warm hand caressed her flat stomach and made Claire smile. She twisted her head around and kissed her partner's cheek.

Alice murmured something sweet into her partner's ear and earned a low chuckle. Alice devilishly grinned and nipped at Claire's shoulder. But Alice lowered her left hand slightly lower, closer to Claire's hip bone.

Claire cursed once she figured out her partner's plan. She latched onto Alice's wrist and halted her attempt. "Don't you dare," she warned.

Alice smirked and tightened her right arm across her lover's breasts. "What you talking about, Claire?"

"I got your number," the leader replied. "Don't even think about it."

Alice grazed her devilish grin over her lover's soft skin. But she was able to inch her arm slightly forward through Claire's grasp. She hastily danced her fingertips over sensitive skin.

"Alice!" Claire growled. She jerked forward and went nowhere thanks to Alice's locked arm. "I'm seriously gonna make you... walk the plank or something." She groaned after Alice's husky laugh near her ear.

"You'd go crazy without me," Alice taunted. Her fingers near Claire's hip danced in the air, but she didn't touch.

Claire huffed and muttered, "Don't inflate your ego too much."

Alice gently bit her lover's shoulder and earned a low hiss. She then ran her tongue over the same spot before saying, "I don't have to." She lightly touched her lover's hip bone.

Claire stiffened, significantly against Alice's larger body. "I'm gonna scream." She rolled her eyes after Alice chuckled at her weak threat.

"They'll just think we're having sex again."

Claire couldn't argue that point and slumped her shoulders. What other damn cards did she have to play on Alice? But everything was cut off by Alice tickling her most sensitive spot. "Alice!" she yelled, and her hips jumped away from Alice.

But Alice easily remedied Claire's near escape by wrapping her long leg over Claire's lower body. She drew Claire back against her body then locked Claire into place with her much stronger leg.

"I don't think so," Alice's voice rumbled in Claire's ear. Then the assault started again, and Claire screamed a bit louder. She fought against her captor, but she couldn't do anything about it or the fit of laughter.

"Alice... Alice," Claire begged between the laughter and gasps. "Please... Alice." She gritted her teeth for a few seconds, which forced tears from her eyes. She cussed several times and started laughing again. "Please!" she pleaded loudly.

Alice abruptly relented because she could sense her partner's limit coming close. She let out her own breath once Claire was freed from her.

Claire gasped for air but grabbed the pillow and smacked Alice in the chest with it. "Jerk," she hissed but with a playful grin in place. She slammed the pillow back on the bed and rolled onto her stomach. She was hot all over and heart rate up.

Alice had a nice smirk after getting her partner. She'd only learned the super sensitive spot after thoroughly exploring Claire's body their first night together. After a minute, Alice pushed the messy bedsheets away and was greeted by her lover's nude body.

Claire turned her head towards Alice and glowered at her for good measure. She muttered, "Ruin my morning first thing."

Alice didn't feel guilty a single bit. She instead inched over then climbed over top of her partner's back. Her hands pressed into the bed on either side of Claire's shoulders so that her weight was safely off Claire. She lowered her head until her lips brushed Claire's ear.

"Let's see if I can make up for it," Alice huskily purred.

Claire shut her eyes and muttered, "I doubt it." But it was hard to ignore her lover's sensual body over top of hers.

Alice loved a challenge when she had one. She brushed her lips over the crest of her lover's ear. "We'll see." She nipped the soft ear and enjoyed the low moan. She shifted her weight all onto her left hand and was able to ran her other hand along Claire's curvy figure. "You're so beautiful."

Claire bit down a groan and realized that Alice had already made up for the tickling with those three words. However, she wasn't about to let on and wanted her lover to work for it. She grinned into the pillow.

Nearly two hours later, Claire and Alice emerged from the quarters and decided on breakfast despite lunch wasn't that far off. It'd been the first day in awhile they'd had a late morning to themselves. What pleased Claire was catching Casey and K-Mart in the galley and eating with them. Claire immediately sensed the positive changes between the pair, and it relieved her. From her bond, she could tell that Alice was pleased too. Most likely K-Mart and Casey had talked last night and worked out several issues. Their friendship was developing a strong foundation for a relationship later, if K-Mart became settled with it. But a quick glance at K-Mart told Claire that K-Mart was definitely interested in Casey. Claire remembered giving similar looks to Alice at the beginning. It was just a matter of time.

Claire had called a meeting, which included Chris, Alice, Luther, Casey, and K-Mart. Recently Claire had given K-Mart more responsibility after Alice's suggestion during the mission. At first it seemed a little hard, but Alice was right that they could trust K-Mart, fully. But what'd started out as a perfect morning soon unraveled into a frustrating afternoon due to the long meeting in the wheelhouse. Claire was especially getting moody with Luther West, again.

"Can we really accomplish that?" Luther debated. He looked around at the group and saw that only Chris was concerned, like him.

Claire had been straining to get a few things through Luther's head, with little luck. But this time he did have a point, and she sighed. She finally relented, some. "We'll just have to take it a day at a time... to start."

Luther folded his arms, which caused his muscles to stand out. He nodded, more in relief than anything. He freed his right hand for a second and mentioned, "I think the council idea is good."

Claire held down from rolling her eyes because she prayed that Luther didn't want to be on the council. However, with her damn luck he'd be the first on the list.

"But what happens if the survivors change their mind about you?" Luther tempted. He was treading dangerous ground.

"Some of these survivors have been following Claire since the start of the outbreak," K-Mart spoke up from her quiet spot. She was seated next to Casey on a stool. She shifted her boot onto the stool's step, which caused her sword's sheath to stand out more. "Myself included."

"I know," Luther agreed. "But the concern isn't Claire's leadership abilities." He looked from K-Mart to Claire, who was blatantly close to Alice. "I've talked to a lot of survivors while you were gone on the mission." He leaned his hip against the surface touch-screen table. "Some are concerned about your relationship with Alice... and how it affects your leadership."

Claire bowed her head and struggled not to blow up. She remembered Alice's lesson on containing the G-virus's dangerous effects on her emotions.

"Are you kidding me?" K-Mart snapped.

"K," Claire warned her sister. She raised an eyebrow in silent reminder about the virus's influence on K-Mart's mind.

K-Mart turned her head away after she realized her own mistake. She let out a breath then Casey's gentle touch on her thigh made her cool off faster. She use to think counting to ten was a useless idea, but now she utilized it now until Alice could help her later.

Claire cleared her throat then looked at her brother. "Have you heard the same thing?"

Chris pursed his lips and hesitated but finally nodded. He carefully explained, "I think the survivors are just concerned about how Alice will impact your leadership." He seriously mulled it over then added, "They don't totally understand what's happened to Alice, and I think they're trying to grasp how that'll influence you."

K-Mart looked at the leader and reminded, "It's just like how the convoy reacted to Alice's powers."

"I remember," Claire murmured. She'd forced herself to keep a distance from Alice at that time just so the convoy didn't think she'd gotten too attached to the lone warrior. But now she didn't give a damn, almost.

"It's going to take time, Claire," Chris insisted. He carefully considered their future and suggested, "Once we get to Hawaii, everybody will be so concerned about settling down and starting a new life."

Luther fully agreed then reminded, "Nobody really likes change... and you're changing, Claire."

There weren't any arguments on Claire's part. She gave a heavy sigh and peered up at her partner for help. Alice grasped her shoulder and held tightly.

"We need to give them time to adjust," Alice softly advised her partner.

Claire couldn't blame the survivor's worries. She relaxed after Alice massaged her tense muscle. She straightened up once Alice's hand slipped away. "Luther, do you think you can get a list started on potential council members?"

"Of course," Luther agreed. He didn't rekindle the earlier topic.

"K-Mart, how are your mechanical skills still?" Claire grinned at her sister.

K-Mart exhaled then replied, "Not as good as yours but..." She shrugged at what she felt was mediocre work.

Claire was more confident in her sister's skills. She'd seen K-Mart fix a few trucks in the convoy when Claire didn't have the time for it. "I think I want you in charge of rounding up and repairing any equipment on the islands."

K-Mart's eyes widened and checked, "By myself?"

"No, we'll get a team together," Claire promised. She slightly leaned forward and had a better view of Casey. "You think you can help Alice with the clean up?"

Casey nodded and replied, "It'll go faster if we do it together." Plus she could protect Alice's back if there were any undead on the islands.

Claire was pleased and shifted her weight to her right. She nearly spoke except the VHF radio in the wheelhouse cut her off.

"Claire, Claire this is Jonathan."

The leader had her VHF radio hooked on her belt at her back. She reached around, yanked it free, and hit the mic button. "This is Claire."

"There is... something you need to see," the skipper radioed back.

Claire was concerned and quickly replied, "Where are you?"

"On the starboard deck," Jonathan reported. "You may want to hurry."

"On my way," the leader sharply answered. She was headed to the door with Alice on her heels.

Alice grabbed the door first and held it for Claire. "After you, my queen." She traded a slight grin with Claire before she hurried out. She sensed the rest of the group in their wake.

Claire was at a fast walk, but she couldn't help breaking into a run. Some part of her filled with dread that something was terribly wrong. Alice took pace beside her. When they approached a door, Alice used her telekinesis to open it for them.

Within a minute, Claire was bursting outside into the mid afternoon sunlight and immediately spotted the crowd of survivors drawn to the starboard side of the ship. "Damn," she muttered in worry. She and Alice rushed across the deck and easily found the skipper.

Jonathan reassuringly touched the leader's forearm after her demand for what was happening. He pointed off the ship towards the shoreline of San Diego. "Look there..." He indicated further north of the destroyed pier that Alice, Claire, and Jill had used to escape from the infested city.

"Oh my god," Claire breathed. She couldn't count all the undead that were trudging north on the beach that ran along the shore. "What the..."

Jonathan handed over his binoculars to the leader.

Claire hastily focused them on what had the undead's attention. But it was Alice who determined what'd attracted all the undead.

"It's Jill." Alice was able to clearly see the tall blond jogging down the shoreline only a snail's pace ahead of the snarling undead.

"I believe she's trying to get our attention," the skipper presumed.

"She's got it," Alice murmured.

Claire lowered the binoculars and sensed her brother's presence.

Casey arrived at Alice's side and held the post near her. She grinned at Jill Valentine's return.

Alice gazed down at her partner and lifted an eyebrow. "I can get her," she suggested.

Claire grasped her partner's wrist and halted any attempt. She didn't want Alice flying to shore to get Jill. With the audience they had it was just too much for the survivors. "We'll get in the boat. It'll be faster than starting up an Osprey."

"It's tied up on the port side," Jonathan informed. He started pushing through people and led Claire across the deck.

"Alice, Casey you're going with me," Claire ordered them. She hastened to the ladder then stepped over the chain rail. She descended to the runabout and hopped into the bouncy boat.

"After you, sister." Casey held out her hand properly.

Alice rolled her eyes but quickly joined Claire. She sensed Casey right above her on the ladder.

Casey jumped off the third to last rung then gazed up at the skipper.

"Catch," Jonathan hollered. He tossed the coiled line down to Casey.

Casey easily snared the boat's painter before it went into the water. Behind her, she heard the engine roar to life then everything started moving under her feet. She grabbed the handrail and dropped the rope on the bow for later.

Alice stood beside Claire at the center console.

Claire maneuvered the boat around the stern of the _Arcadia_ then she slammed the throttle full. She had the boat up on plane within seconds and the wind whipped by them. As they approached the shore, Claire had a better idea on how many undead were interested in Jill Valentine.

"How many you think there are?" the leader asked Alice.

Alice shrugged and replied, "A few more than a few." She grinned when Claire shot her a glare.

"More than you can handle?" Claire teased. She reached up and yanked a several red strands from her face.

Alice acted offended until Claire chuckled at her. She looked over the bow and noted they'd be there in a minute. She touched her partner's bare arm and loudly explained, "Just pull up to the beach. Casey and I will take care of the undead." After Claire's nod, she carefully approached Casey's side.

Casey ran her fingers through her wild hair then gave a half smile to her sister. She didn't need to ask what the plan was because she figured it out as the boat lurched after the engine's noise lowered. Off to her right she enjoyed Jill Valentine's dramatic eye-catching call for attention that was better than using flares.

Alice stepped up onto the bow as her eyes flared blue. Energy wildly danced around her and made the air tense.

Claire cut off the engine once close enough so that it wouldn't suck in any sand. She steered the boat straight ahead until it ran up onto the beach from a wave's push. She was thankful it was a calm day or else they'd wouldn't get off the beach later.

Casey scooped up the boat's painter then jumped off the bow with perfect accuracy. She neatly landed in the sand and hauled the boat ashore closer. But a loud explosion jerked her head to the left.

A wave of heavy groans boomed and undead were strewn across the beach. That gave Jill Valentine the chance to get much further ahead of the undead masses. She was relieved to see her ride and increased her speed. She slowed once she came upon Casey Abernathy.

"Need a ride?" Casey inquired with good nature.

"I would love one." Jill grinned after Casey nodded at the bow. She stepped up to the bow, which was high up, but she climbed up once a hand was offered to her. She came face to face with Alice, and Jill traded a thin smile with Alice.

Alice instantly sensed the changes in Jill Valentine, and that was a relief to Alice. The darkness in Jill's eyes had vanished and left a calmer air around her.

"Nice to see you, Jill." Claire was casually leaning against the center console with her arms folded.

Jill shifted closer to her friend after adjusting the worn pack that hung from her shoulders. "I was afraid I missed the slow boat to Hawaii." She flinched though because another eruption went off that was a combination of undead and sand.

"We were waiting for you," the leader admitted. She was behind the steering wheel once she felt Casey pushing them off the beach. She hastily twisted the ignition key, which restarted the engine. She jerked the shifter into reverse before the next wave pushed them back to shore.

Casey was pulled onboard with Alice's help and set the rope back down. She and Alice joined the other two near the center console. Casey wiped her hands clean of some sand then mentioned, "You made it after all." She glanced at the beach where very upset undead were hungrily protesting about their meat leaving them.

Jill slightly bent her knees after waves bounced the boat. She held onto the center console for support. "I took care of a few loose ends."

"Alfred Ashford?" Alice had to speak louder after Claire put the engine into forward gear. She shoved her midnight hair out of the way as the boat swung around.

"Dead," Jill coolly answered.

"Couldn't happen to a better man," Casey remarked.

Jill pulled blond locks out of her eyes then explained, "Problem is that his twin sister won't be too happy."

Claire slightly cringed and guessed, "They were close."

"Extremely," Jill insisted.

Claire shook her head a few times. She knew that Alexia Ashford was the head researcher for Umbrella and seemed rather dedicated to it. That didn't settle well in Claire's stomach.

"Do you know where they fled to after the facility blew up?"

Jill focused on Alice and replied, "Miami." She glanced at Claire, who was intently listening too. "I don't think we'll have any problems with them on the west coast anymore."

"It's a far reach," Casey agreed.

Jill nodded but then her curiosity peeked. "How the Hell did you two make it out?" She looked between Alice and Claire. "You forgot your damn parachutes."

Claire gave a low grunt but raised an eyebrow at her partner.

Alice shrugged and smartly commented, "Claire bounces like a ball."

"Hey!" Claire snapped at her partner.

But Jill was laughing and enjoyed the mental picture.

"You prefer when we fight?" Alice checked with the leader.

"I think I do," Claire remarked. She relented with a small grin. But she shifted her attention to the _Arcadia_ , which had grown quite large again. She steered around the stern and approached the ladder.

Casey went to the bow, collected the line, and coiled it tightly then dropped her head back. She gauged the distance to Jonathan, who was patiently waiting for them. Just as she tossed the rope, her eyes dilated sharply, and the rope continued flying higher than possible.

The skipper grabbed it once it came into range. He cleated the line tightly and went to the ladder after pushing through a few people.

"Go first, Claire," Alice softly instructed. She wanted to be sure her partner made it safely before she went up.

Jill followed second and behind her was Casey. Alice was the last up after she made sure everything was secure on the boat. Once on the _Arcadia_ 's deck, they were surrounded by excitement from the welcome party.

Jill exchanged a warm greeting with K-Mart and Luther West. What she didn't expect was a hug from Chris Redfield. She softened into his arms and returned his hug that warmed her. She was glad she came back to the _Arcadia_.

Chris withdrew with a huge smile in place. He usually stayed fairly impassive, but he was quite happy to see Jill again. "You made it," he softly stated. He still held his friend's shoulders tightly.

"Ye of little faith," Jill teased.

Chris squeezed Jill's shoulders and grinned. "I had faith." He finally released her after Claire came over.

Jill smiled at her friend and sincerely offered, "Thank you for waiting." She then held up her hand after Claire was about to say something. "I brought a thank you gift actually." She swung off her pack after she freed her right shoulder.

Claire had a deep furrow in her brow and curiously waited to see what Jill had for her. She hoped it wasn't Alfred Ashford's damn head. She inwardly trembled just at the idea.

Alice felt a smile draw across her lips once she saw the dirty white hat emerging from the black pack.

Claire stared in shock at her ball cap. "Jill..." She was speechless that her friend had gone to great lengths to bring it back to her.

Jill held out the ball cap. "And I didn't wash it." She grinned at Claire's eyes rolling dramatically.

Alice folded her arms as all of Claire's emotions flooded her. She couldn't hide her smile and watched those emotions play across Claire's features.

Claire took a steady breath then happily accepted her ball cap that'd been her deceased sister's once upon a time. There was a slight tremble to her hand, but she easily put it on and soaked in the familiarity. In old habit, she ran her thumb and index fingers down the frayed brim. She felt right again. Without wasting another second, Claire quickly gathered Jill into a warm hug.

Jill held her friend close and sincerely murmured, "Thank you, RC."

Claire squeezed tighter and hid her face in Jill's warm neck. She choked down a few tears but hoarsely whispered, "Welcome home, Jill."

 

**To be continued.**


	26. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: August 1, 2011  
> Ended: February 12, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Resident Evil: Phoenix **

by Red Hope

 

**Epilogue**

Claire Redfield shifted for the umpteenth time in the rather hard chair. A mental note was made to have cushions added to the wood chairs. Lately the council meetings were growing longer and longer. But they were rather necessary so that the city of _Angela_ could continue growing, strengthening, and preparing for the war. Finally, it was time to vote on the new ordinance for _Angela_ so that a small police force could be put into effect. To head it was Jill Valentine, who initially believed it would be important and instill safety among the residence. But it wouldn't be a very large force considering it was only Jill, Chris, and possibly three other deputies depending on the council's opinion.

After straightening up, Claire called for votes from the council members. She was pleased by the unanimous vote to approve the small police force. She exchanged a smile with Jill and Chris before they rejoined the audience of civilians. But her attention remained on the audience for a moment so she could make sure the next presenters were there. A nervous sensation skittered down her spine, and she knew it was Alice.

Claire softly cleared her throat then looked at the fourteen council members that represented the city. She loudly explained, "Our last order of business is in regards to a military branch of our state." She studied everybody's serious features. "Currently, _Angela_ is without a formal military, and it is imperative that we come to an agreement on one." She glanced at the audience and noted that the two presenters were coming out of the seating area. She held out her hand to the presenters that entered into the center of the chamber. "Alice Abernathy and her sister, Casey Abernathy, will be speaking to us." Speaking again, Claire mentally added.

Casey lingered a step behind Alice as they took a stance before the city council. She wiped her damp palms against her khaki pants. She sure wasn't use to looking nice, and it was noticeable for Alice too.

Alice appeared calm on the exterior. But she was quite anxious since she rarely spoke before an audience of people, until more recently. She couldn't honestly recall doing this except for several training sessions with new Umbrella security recruits in the former Raccoon City facility. The memories faded away after Alice focused on the challenge before her. She and Casey had to present their ideas better than their past attempts so that it'd be passed. She knew Claire expected a proper presentation of the reshaped proposal from her and Casey.

After clearing her voice, Alice opened up with a proper greeting then introduction despite the council and audience knew them. She started out discussing the perils that faced _Angela_ , the residence, and the newly born government that they'd created. Casey then took over and explained why a military needed to be created and maintained. Alice followed up by how they planned to establish the military and what duties would fall under the military. Finally it was time for questions and open discussion, which twisted Alice's stomach.

"I believe we should be greatly concerned with Claire Redfield's position in the government and Alice Abernathy's potential role as leader of the military," Councilor Gary Wise spoke up first. "We must consider the power in their positions due to the nature of their relationship."

Claire curled her hand on the chair's arm. She bit her tongue first before something snide came out. It had been her idea to create the council so that the survivors had a voice and made decisions.

"Perhaps you could point out a survivor as qualified as Alice to head the military?" Luther West instantly countered.

Gary shifted his eyes solely to the other councilor, Luther. "It is not a question of skills and experience, but concern for the power that we bestow upon them when they are romantically involved."

Claire bowed her head slightly while her temper calmed down so she could think clearly. Alice's training helped her calm the G-virus's edge. She sensed that Alice was doing the same thing.

"Have they misguided us so far?" another councilor asked. "I don't see the concern."

"That is why there are safeguards in place for my position," Claire spoke up first. She scanned the councilor's faces but paused on Gary Wise. "Just as there would be for the military."

This time, Gary Wise remained quiet and nobody else rekindled his concern. He sighed then looked at Alice and Casey in the center of the chambers.

Another council member asked how the military would take soldiers in and what would be expected of the soldiers. It wasn't that far different than how the former United State's once maintained their troops. That spawned several more inquiries that Alice and Casey each handled together. Casey started considering whether they were losing votes already, again. But a military wasn't a light hearted topic by any means.

Claire straightened up after a silence lingered in the chambers. She'd had a question from the start but withheld it until this moment. She gripped the chair's handles and centered her attention on her partner, who became quite anxious inwardly. "Alice, you were an employee of Umbrella, correct?"

Alice nodded once then honestly replied, "I worked in security at the Raccoon City Facility for ten years. I was the Head of Security just before the outbreak." She caught several suspicious glances from other council members, and it put her on edge. She wasn't sure what Claire had in mind by bringing up her employment with Umbrella.

"You have intimate knowledge of how Umbrella operates... their procedures, and even their values." Claire tilted her head and waited for her partner.

Alice struggled not to fold her arms against her chest. But her hands still fisted slightly. An engrained memory jumped forefront in her mind, and she loudly recited, "Obedience Breeds Discipline, Discipline Breeds Unity, Unity Breeds Power... Power is Life." She slightly lifted her chin.

Casey bowed her head because Umbrella's motto rang in her ears. A chill traveled down her spine.

"That is Umbrella's belief," Alice informed the council. She searched all the concerned faces.

Claire nodded then shifted in her seat. She carefully posed, "What is there to assure us that you will not return to Umbrella?" She waved her hand in the air and suggested, "Perhaps you still work for them now." She was reminded of Leon Kennedy.

Luther slotted his eyes at Claire Redfield and the ridiculous notion. He nearly opened his mouth until Alice's voice filled the chambers again.

"Umbrella took my humanity," Alice fought. She held her partner's eyes. "I was lied to, manipulated, tortured, experimented on, and controlled by Umbrella." She shook her head and starkly added, "I lost my humanity, my memories, and my friends to those bastards." Finally she looked at the other council members.

Claire bit her lower lip then prepared to bring up the hardest question for her partner. She took a deep breath then asked, "Then perhaps it's just a means for you to seek revenge on Umbrella?" Most likely many councilors and residence would be concerned with Alice's purpose behind the military.

Alice stayed calm and replied, "No." Her one word was held a firmness that didn't allow any councilor to remain worried anymore. "If it was about revenge for me then I would not be here among humans who struggle to trust me." She knew she couldn't be argued by that point. "I could easily have revenge on my own."

Several councilors nodded at Alice's truthfulness. Indeed a few councilors were quite cautious about Alice's presence in _Angela_. But they also saw how hard she worked to stay with the humans despite the uneasiness among them all.

"Perhaps this is about vengeance," Alice spoke up. "It's vengeance for those people we've lost. For those people that still walk without a beating heart. And for what damage has be done to the planet." She scanned the councilors' faces. "It's about stopping Umbrella and saving humans from annihilation."

Claire was pleased by how her partner handled the questions. She could sense a positive shift in the councilors' attitudes, which had been her plan. She canted her head and slightly grinned. "Just one last question." After Alice's nod, she asked, "Have you decided on a name for the military branch?"

Alice had a grin tugging at her lips because that'd been a discussion between her, Casey, and Claire last night while they went over things. "Yes." She slightly turned to her sister. "Casey picked it this morning."

Casey took the hint and smiled at the council. "We picked the name TerraSave."

Claire's smile grew wider. The name had a nice meaning behind it and fit perfectly to what they envisioned the military doing, not just for _Angela_ but the world.  She shifted some and studied the councilors. It was time now.

"What say you, council?"

After Claire's call, she tensely waited for each vote to go around the chamber until the last member gave their decision. Tension faded from Claire after she counted eleven positive votes, two against, and one abstained vote. She let out a low breath but turned a smile onto Alice and Casey.

"The Council of _Angela_ hereby approves the new military division named TerraSave." Claire felt her smile grow larger, and she happily called, "Congratulations." What she didn't expect was the applause coming from the audience off to the right. She was further surprised by several council members standing up and clapping too.

Casey let out a low laugh from relief and shock. She grabbed at Alice's arm and smiled. "We did it, finally."

Alice returned the smile and was amazed after six months and several prior attempts. But today proved to be the final win over the council. "Now we're in for it." She and Casey traded low laughs because they knew they'd be taking direct orders from Claire.

Casey realized they were being surrounded by both council members and people from the audience. But she was warmed by Claire's arrival, and she received a hug.

"Congratulations, Casey," Claire murmured into the clone's ear. She squeezed a bit harder before she shifted over to her partner.

Alice lost the last bit of stress once Claire hugged her tightly. She was still slightly dazed that they had TerraSave approved by the council.

"Congratulations too," Claire affectionately whispered near her partner's sensitive ear. She kissed Alice on the cheek before they withdrew. Her smile was full and her eyes held pride.

"That was awesome," K-Mart stated once she joined the group. She took Casey's side and gave her a congratulatory hug. "I'm really proud of you."

Casey had flushed cheeks at her friend's compliment. She cleared her throat and took a step aside because K-Mart wanted to hug Alice too. Once K-Mart returned to her side, she asked, "Do you still need help for tonight?"

K-Mart dramatically sighed and bent her knees a bit. "Yes. You feel up to helping?"

"All night," Casey joked.

Claire heard the pair talking about tonight's event, which was a Winter Solstice Festival that K-Mart opted to do for the city. It'd be a big event gathering before the council and other officials took a two week break after so much work for the past six months.

"Can we help?" Alice chimed in next.

Claire shook her head and explained, "I can in a few hours. I need to finish up paperwork." She felt guilty, but city affairs required her attention first. She didn't doubt that she'd be going to her office over the break.

K-Mart nodded. "That'd be great." But her eyes cut to Luther, Chris, and Jill after they managed to wiggle through the crowd. She smiled at the next round of hugs and congratulations. She and Casey then said goodbye before they headed off to get the festival ready for tonight.

However, Alice decided to walk Claire to her office before she joined K-Mart and Casey. She was glad to get out of the council chambers and into fresh air.

Claire fixed her ball cap then shifted closer to her partner because tonight was cool because of the breeze off the ocean. She peered up at Alice and smiled again. "You did a great job."

Alice huffed, but she smiled despite herself. "Your questions caught me off guard."

"That was the idea," Claire bantered. She and Alice continued down the path to the office building meant for the council members and Claire.

Alice entered first and held the thatch door. She waited until Claire passed then they continued down the hall. She paused in front of Claire's office door and faced her partner.

"You're going to go help K-Mart?" Claire confirmed.

"Yes." Alice was warmed by Claire getting closer to her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," the leader softly promised. She drew Alice down for a kiss that she'd wanted earlier. She hummed afterwards then gave a lopsided grin. "I'll see you." She grabbed the wood handle to the thatch door.

Alice gave a content sigh then headed out of the building. But each step made her grin more and more. She tried picturing her partner's reaction even though she was starting to feel it, right now.

Claire stared rather oddly at the object perched in a clay vase in the center of her desk. She wasn't sure it was real, but the sunlight from the window behind the desk brightly shined against the metallic surface. Curiously, Claire approached the desk then gently picked up the rather unique flower.

It stood no more than seven inches tall and was every bit fabricated from well polished stainless steel. The stem was made from a quarter-twenty bolt with a hex head at the base. Two pedals were welded near the top and were once nuts for the bolt. Proudly at the top, the actual flower spread out in perfect size from a mixture of welded flat washers and fender washers. Many washers were carefully bent upwards to give the flower more body and life. But what rested in the center of the flower was a single acorn nut that'd been painted red and bolted the flower to the stem.

Amazement continued overwhelming Claire for several minutes while she studied the flower. She gently turned the flower until a small engraving on the stem caught her eye. She lifted it higher and smiled at her partner's few yet meaningful words on the flower.  Claire smiled brightly and shook her head at her partner's affection. Alice's romantic gesture was not at all expected by Claire. If she thought she had Alice somewhat figured out, she still had plenty to learn yet.

Claire gently placed the flower into the tall vase then moved it to the corner of her desk. She went behind the desk and sat down in front of all the paperwork. But her mind wasn't focused on the work, and she stared at the metal flower. Claire couldn't shake her thoughts of Alice after five minutes so she pushed her chair back.

"Hell with it," the leader muttered. She faced the open window, grabbed the rolled mat, and closed up the window. She went to the door but paused and studied the flower for another moment. That silly grin came over her. The damn paperwork could wait until later, Claire decided. She quietly left.

At the center of the island, the city of _Angela_ was buzzing with several volunteers, who were helping K-Mart prepare for the festival. Among the chaos was Alice, and she quickly became the muscle. She and Casey easily moved any heavy items around without any trouble. Only Casey had a slight sheen of sweat after half an hour.

"A liiiiiittle more that way." K-Mart indicated to the sisters, who were getting agitated by K-Mart's perfection.

"There?" Casey snapped. She swore she'd repay K-Mart later for this because she was almost sure that K-Mart was doing this on purpose.

"Right there," K-Mart insisted. She grinned after Casey and Alice lowered the nicely decorated palm tree that was in a huge clay pot. She imaged the damn thing had to weigh two hundred pounds if not more.

Casey approached K-Mart and had a hand on her lower back. "I'm going to hurt tonight."

K-Mart brushed it off and muttered, "Old lady."

Casey glowered but insisted, "You owe me later."

K-Mart now smirked and argued, "I recall you volunteering earlier."

"I changed my mind," Casey declared.

K-Mart chuckled and tempted, "Then what do you have in mind?" She lost the smirk when Casey stepped into her space. She shut her eyes as Casey's whisper brushed across her ear and made her flush, bright red.

Alice folded her arms and refrained from rolling her eyes at the two friends. She wondered how much longer K-Mart could hold out from Casey's constant pursuit for a romantic relationship. But her thoughts were disrupted by Claire's rather early arrival. She knew what'd caused it, and she grinned at her partner beelining for her.

Claire went directly to her partner, and barely stole a glance at Casey and K-Mart. For the first time, she didn't give a damn about the public eye and drew Alice in for a long kiss. She softly moaned once their dancing tongues withdrew, and she gently nipped on Alice's bottom lip. She continued cupping Alice's left cheek and huskily whispered, "I love you too."

Alice had hot cheeks that were lightly dusted by a blush. There were plenty of eyes on them after Claire's sensual kiss. She took Claire's hand into hers then shyly smiled at her partner. "Your favorite species of flower, I take it?"

Claire softly laughed and whispered, "It is." She and Alice traded smiles before they looked at Casey and K-Mart. She cleared her throat after the smirks she received from the pair. "So," she started, "Is this festival ready, or what?" She hoped to get K-Mart in gear rather than the stares.

K-Mart refocused on her task and took charge again. She directed everybody and continued getting the last items done on her list before it was time to go and clean up. They moved quickly and finished everything within an hour, which left them with three hours before the festival would start. K-Mart thanked the large group of volunteers and promised to see them this evening at sunset.

As promised, the festival began at sunset and every survivor met at the market where K-Mart was holding it. Music softly filled the market and freshly grilled food drifted in the air. There was plenty of grilled fresh pork that'd been recently hunted earlier today. To add to the menu was seafood, fresh fruit, and plenty of white honey that'd been cultivated from over the summer. The entertainment kept the survivors full of cheer and several events caused a roar of laughter.

But as the night wore on, a few people drifted home after they bid goodnight and thanked K-Mart for the festival. At that point, K-Mart shifted the evening to simply dancing from the classic Christmas songs that the small band performed in the market. People paired up for a night of dancing.

K-Mart was checking on the desert table and drinks to make sure everything was going well. A warm presence slipped behind her then her waist was gently hooked. She half turned, bestowing a smile on Casey.

"Can I have this dance?" Casey huskily asked.

K-Mart revealed a flush, and her nose crinkled up. She usually didn't dance, which included tonight so far. However, the song's tender beat lend to a slow dance that was hard to refuse. After a faint nod, she was led to the dance floor. K-Mart and Casey found an open space and slipped into each others' arms.

Casey adjusted her hand on her dancing partner's mid back then tangled their fingers together. She sensed K-Mart's other arm hook around her lower waist. She started the dance and guided them across the floor.

K-Mart briefly stole a glance at the various couples on the floor. She spotted Chris drawing Jill onto the dance floor. Then Alice and Claire were directly across from them, softly talking while they glided to the song. K-Mart smiled at their apparent bond that K-Mart became more aware of once she accepted the T-virus in her blood.

Casey bowed her head slightly and whispered, "The festival has gone well." She softened at the smile directed at her.

"It has," K-Mart quietly agreed. Another flush started though once K-Mart noticed Casey's open affection. She slightly dipped her head and considered how far she and Casey had come since they'd met. They'd become inseparable in the past six months. K-Mart couldn't imagine her future without Casey in it.

"Dinar for your thoughts," Casey murmured.

K-Mart was shaken from her thoughts by the odd currency instead of a penny. Her question lit up in her eyes.

Casey slightly parted her lips, but she faltered from explaining how Alice loved ancient history and majored in it during college. Each new day made Casey become her own individual rather than constantly mirroring Alice anymore. She merely shrugged at K-Mart then revealed, "I love ancient history. A dinar was Roman currency."

K-Mart grinned for a heartbeat, but it slipped as she went serious. "We've become close."

Casey softly hummed in agreement. "Very close," she whispered.

K-Mart inwardly measured just how close. Intimacy hadn't slipped into the relationship, but that hadn't ceased the physical closeness that'd built up over the months. Each touch grew more telling of the other's feelings, and K-Mart slipped into a comfortable yet curious place with her friend. Despite the closeness, she craved more and couldn't find a way to grasp more. K-Mart initially didn't understand why she felt the need for a greater closeness with Casey, but it was very palpable and stronger each day. Only recently had K-Mart figured out what'd cause it, thanks to a talk with Claire.

"But it's not enough," K-Mart confessed to her friend. She didn't expect Casey's gentle grin.

Casey peered over her friend's shoulder and carefully maneuvered them away from another couple. She huskily whispered, "We both know there's more." She gazed back at her friend. Some time ago on the _Arcadia_ , she and K-Mart had a late night discussion about a T-virus bond that would take them to another level. They'd settled on waiting, mostly for K-Mart's peace of mind.

"I feel like my life... my existence will end if I don't bond soon," K-Mart weakly admitted.

Casey ruefully smiled because she understood her friend's concerns and experience. As the days passed Casey, she battled deeper with her inner need to bond so that she could continue her existence in this life.

"It's the T-virus," K-Mart whispered.

Casey shook her head and argued, "Every human wishes to mate, but in our case the T-virus has multiplied and deepened that desire." She ran her thumb across K-Mart's knuckles. "It is extremely hard to withhold it." She wondered how her sister, Janus, dealt with it day in and day out, especially with no partner insight.

K-Mart had a furrow in her brow that was unusual. "Claire never said anything about this."

Casey chuckled and explained, "Nor did she and Alice wait. If they'd waited to bond then they'd suffer our little enjoyment."

K-Mart blew out a breath because she didn't find it enjoyable, especially because it was becoming more and more apparent in her. Soon it would be her only focus in life if she didn't bond. She couldn't imagine what would happen if she didn't have a mate to choose from, like she did with Casey. What would ultimately happen to her if she didn't have Casey? She shivered just at the thought.

Casey paused from K-Mart's involuntarily tremble, but she also noticed that the Christmas song had ended and gone to another slow song. She slightly shook her head and renewed their slow dance along with the discussion. "You don't have to choose me as your blood partner." A stiffness entered her shoulders after K-Mart gave her a dark glare.

"I thought we had that part decided," K-Mart remarked. She dared her friend to argue it further.

Casey sighed and lowered her head closer. "I'm not exactly... normal, K."

K-Mart rolled her eyes at Casey's reference to being a clone. She freed herself from Casey then hooked her hands behind Casey's neck and drew them closer together so their swaying hips were touching. Once strong arms were around her waist, she starkly reminded, "Like I give a damn." She admired Casey's appreciative smile.

Casey had grown more confident about herself thanks to K-Mart's support in her past. K-Mart's voice made her refocus on her friend.

"I just... can't help but wonder if this is happening because it has to or because we feel something for each other." K-Mart wasn't sure if she made sense at all.

Casey softly laughed and posed, "Nature versus nurture?"

K-Mart crinkled her nose at her friend and realized that was it. "Yeah."

"Maybe it's a little bit of both," Casey answered. "And does it really matter?" She slipped a hand under her dance partner's shirt and caressed the silky skin underneath it.

K-Mart enjoyed the light strokes at her lower back. She finally shrugged and murmured, "Maybe not."

Casey nodded once. "So..." She weakly prompted and easily faltered. She'd become more self-assured recently, but she wasn't completely there in the relationship. Casey waited on K-Mart's opinion about their topic.

K-Mart easily pick up on her friend's thoughts and smiled. "I'm ready."

Casey hesitated in the next step and came to a gradual stop near a corner on the busy dance floor. "Ready?" She had superior strength, yet it did nothing to support her weakened knees. "You're ready?" she repeated in a shaky voice.

K-Mart nodded then snaked her fingers up into blond locks at the back of Casey's head. "I'm ready," she softly repeated. All the worries were silenced by their earlier discussion and left a clear path for K-Mart. "For us." She drew Casey closer until their lips met for the first time.

Initial shock faded away, and Casey began responding to the kiss. Her lips brushed across K-Mart's for a second before they pressed tighter. Once tongues slid against each other, a moan escaped between their lips and encouraged the passion. K-Mart clung tighter to Casey once the overwhelming sensations sparked to life in her chest and rushed to her stomach. Her blood excitedly burned against her skin as it yearned for a bond it so needed for life.

Casey was breathing hard after she withdrew from the kiss. She studied the blue ring that'd formed around K-Mart's eyes and told her the T-virus surfaced in K-Mart. She knew it well anymore. But she still was unsure about earlier. "We can bond soon," she whispered.

K-Mart grinned and continued running her fingers along Casey's jaw line. She brought Casey lower then rasped, "Now." She teased Casey with a gentle nip at Casey's bottom lip. "Tonight," she breathed out. She continued their earlier kiss that caught a few other dancing couples' attention.

Alice had a clear line of sight of Casey and K-Mart in the corner, until she and Claire turned on the dance floor. She grinned and shook her head. "They waited a long time," she murmured.

Claire knew it'd been K-Mart's decision too. But a smile smoothed across her lips because, like Alice, she knew the pair would bond soon. "Not all blood partners are going to be quick as us."

Alice acted offended and argued, "We weren't quick." She would have playfully yanked Claire's hat down, but Claire wasn't wearing it tonight.

Claire chuckled and squeezed Alice closer. "You keep telling yourself that one." She and Alice traded a grin this time. But the slow song now switched, and Claire had her fill of dancing tonight. "Come on." She broke away from Alice but still held hands.

Alice was curious yet followed her partner from the party. She easily took Claire's side once they were out of the crowd and into open space. "Going home already?" she teased.

Claire smirked. "No." She followed a path that would take them to the beach. "Not tonight."

Alice hummed. It was hard to say what Claire had in mind, but she was certainly willing to follow. "K-Mart's festival went well, I think."

"It did," Claire agreed. She hadn't been sure at first until she saw K-Mart getting it organized, which showed a lot of maturity on her sister's part. "Hopefully she'll do it next year." Just the idea that they all could be around another year was new. But that possibility had grown much more solid after they made it to Hawaii, which was hardly infested by the virus. Thankfully the sterilizing went quickly for Alice and Casey and only one island was left to do.

Claire went past two palm trees before she entered the barren beach. She noticed how the crescent moon caused the white sand to reflect a silver hue. She absolutely loved it and decided they had to take off their boots.

"You and Casey are going to have your work cut out after the break," the leader reminded her partner.

Alice was rolling the pant legs up after taking her boots and socks off. "There's a lot to get ready," she sadly agreed. She stood after collecting the boots into her left hand. Easily her freehand slipped into Claire's.

"Our next proposal is the Nevada facility," Claire reminded. Already she was working on how to present that to the council.

"I'm not sure how well the council will like the idea of moving an Umbrella lab to _Angela_."

Claire shook her head and argued, "We need them here. If we lose the work that Doctor Green has done on the vaccine then we'll be damned." She frowned and added, "Plus we need Sarah moved here." She peered hopefully up at Alice. "If we can get Sarah back online with the satellites, maybe we can take them from Umbrella."

Alice hadn't considered this aspect, and her eyes narrowed tightly. "Umbrella no longer has an AI." The Red Queen was long gone, and now they had the White Queen, Sarah, on their side. She hadn't accounted for this edge they had over Umbrella.

"I just hope we can trust Sarah," Claire murmured.

Alice frowned and nodded at her partner's worries. "There are ways to control her."

Claire now had the frown and gazed up at her partner. "But just how far can we go with that?" She had a displeased look. "Sarah is becoming sentient and self-aware."

Alice sighed and shook her head at the leader's strong points.

"That'd be like imposing slavery on her," Claire whispered. She sighed once she saw how their discussion was plaguing her partner. She squeezed Alice's hand and attempted, "Let's save work for another day."

Alice sadly smiled at her partner and squeezed the small hand in hers. "Like two weeks from now."

Claire chuckled but nodded. She noted they were coming around a bend, and a smile tugged at her lips. Straight ahead about a hundred feet was a small camp outlined in the moonlight.

Alice paused then looked down at her partner. "Claire..." She wanted to know how this had happened without her knowledge.

Claire tugged on her partner and softly ordered, "Come on." She drew Alice to the camp made in the soft sands. There was an unlit campfire and spare firewood next to it then large blankets spread out nearby. Next to the blankets was a small pack that contained a few items.

Alice was surprised and asked, "When did you..."

Claire went to the pack after setting her boots down near the blankets. She was rooting around for the flintstones. "When you weren't paying attention," she teased.

Alice huffed because she always paid attention. She set her boots near Claire's then went over to the well made campfire that merely waited for a spark. She squatted next to it.

Claire came over and knelt down with flintstones. But an dancing light off to her left caught her eye.

Several electrical sparks danced in Alice's palm. Glowing blue eyes settled on Claire, and Alice offered, "I can help."

Claire quietly laughed and held up the flintstones. "I still like to do a few things the old fashion way." She brought the stones down under the twigs and carefully clapped them until sparks were jumping around.

Alice mirrored her partner's grin. Slowly the blue faded from her eyes and the tiny bolts were absorbed into her hand again. Soon flames danced in her eyes this time now that the campfire was brought to life.

Claire cupped the stones in her hand and waited for a minute to make sure the fire was strong enough. She was content and stood up. She returned to the pack, quickly putting the flintstones away.

Alice enjoyed the strong hands massaging her shoulders, and she peered up at her partner. She rose up and was taken down to the waterline where the ocean's peaceful sounds filled her.

Claire pushed red strands from her face after the breeze moved them. She moved in closer to Alice, her arm across Alice's lower back.

Alice tightened her arm across her partner's shoulders. Briefly she enjoyed the wholeness she felt by having Claire in her life. She smiled and closed her eyes. Their bond swelled in her chest and gave her a heaven that was only theirs. She turned her head and nuzzled her partner's soft hair. "I love you."

Claire rested against her partner's supportive frame. She contently sighed and whispered, "I love you too." She curled her fingers around Alice's soft curve under the dark shirt. Several minutes passed while they absorbed their bond and mother nature's beauty.

But Alice was jarred by the sudden, sharp nervousness that entered their bond. She hadn't expected it and caused her hearts to quicken, excessively. She grew worried and studied her partner's taut features. "What is it?"

Claire gripped Alice tighter, but it didn't settle her nerves. She had practiced this several times, in her head. But this was real now. Claire hesitantly met her partner's concerned features. "I don't know how long we'll share this life together."

Alice freed from her partner and faced her. She saw the bittersweet smile on Claire's face, and it didn't ease anything. She held Claire's hand in hers. Quickly Alice's fears crept into her chest and caused her mind to go in every direction.

"Every breath of it is precious to us," Claire murmured. She took Alice's other hand into her free one. She took a step closer and held Alice's eyes. "You brought me light."

Alice slightly shook her head because she believed that Claire gave her the light. But soft fingers pulled her head forward again.

"We won't share ourselves with anybody else," Claire stated with promise. Long ago she saw that mirrored in Alice's eyes. Yet still the tension rekindled in her chest and caused Alice to become scared that something was seriously wrong. Claire tightened their hands as a tender smile began to shine. "Alice, will you be my wife?"

A long stillness passed through Alice once Claire's proposal surfaced between them. She gasped for her next breath after her initial fears were taken away by Claire's proposal. What Alice feared was going to hurt her was in fact so beautiful. This time it was Alice that gave a nervous laugh from an intense moment, and it helped release the lingering effects of her worries. Her chest rose and fell with excitement from the proposal.

"Yes," Alice softly responded in a rushed breath. She quickly claimed her partner's soft lips and affirmed her answer. She could feel Claire's relief then sudden flood of happiness. Alice smiled into the next kiss and tenderly repeated, "Yes."

 

**The End.**


End file.
